


Protecting the Flame

by allseer15



Series: Chasing the Flame [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Cliffhangers Galore like no shit, Family, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 227,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allseer15/pseuds/allseer15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough start to a war he was destined to fight and lead in, Alex is feeling more confident about himself after some training and time to adjust. Now, with his family at his side nothing can hurt him. But when new allies and enemies appear, can he survive on his own? Can he figure out just who he is? And when battle comes directly to his front door, all bets are off.</p><p>Sequel to Chasing the Flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For over a year you guys have waited and I'm happy to finally post this for you. Thank you so much for waiting and supporting me. Now, onto my dream, nightmare, love, hate, and, most of all, the sequel to Chasing the Flame.

Protecting the Flame

It had to be some time after midnight. He just knew it. But he didn’t care. No. What he cared about was the fact that he’d been shipped halfway across the country without his consent to living with his grandparents for his final year of high school. Really? Take him away from all of his friends in what was supposed to be the best year of his life? Take him away from his passion and thrill?

Thanks, Mom and Dad. Totally feeling the love.

The teen kicked a rock and muttered a curse as it skipped across the empty street. He couldn’t help but feel that the rock was him and his foot had been his parents; completely and harshly dumped in the filthy gutter. This entire place was his worst nightmare. All business and efficiency instead of the fun and partying of New York. What a bore.

“Stupid parents,” the boy muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders. “Stupid grandparents. Stupid life. There’s nothing wrong with me. There’s something wrong with parenting these days. Seriously, you kick me out because you’re a bunch of uptight, conservative, ignorant mother fuckers. Who are wrong, by the way.” He kicked at nothing, trying to vent some of the resentment he felt. “Why don’t you just leave me on the street? Just get the balls and tell me you’re done with me. Is that so hard? No. So you’re really a bunch of uptight, conservative, ignorant pussies. God, why did I even have to have you for parents? It’s kind of obvious that you don’t want to be parents. So just come out and say it. But you can’t. So you ship me across the country in the hopes of avoiding a talk. What’s wrong with honesty? What’s wrong with owning up?”

The teen gritted his teeth and kicked a can viciously, watching it skitter down the sidewalk to the busted window of an abandoned building. This city seemed to have them in abundance outside the shiny towers of the business and retail district.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his moderately long and styled hair, debating whether he wanted to go home and sleep or keep walking. He wouldn’t be surprised if his grandparents sent the cops after him if they found out he was gone. His parents seemed to have no problems turning him in to the police.

“Shit, where did he go?” a faint voice yelled, startling the teen. He jumped and looked at the abandoned building in confusion. Was there someone in there?

He blinked and turned towards the building when there was a flash of red light, followed by…growling? Then there was a muffled curse and a crash of something metal and heavy.

“There’s your answer, kid!” another voice called, older than the first one. There was another growl, a flash of yellow, and a curse from the younger voice. The older one seemed to laugh.

The teen rubbed his ears as the sounds faded back into silence. Had he really heard all that? Was he sleep deprived? It was a long drive. But what on Earth was going on in there? Curious and wondering if someone needed help, the boy approached the building, carefully hopping through the busted window. He winced when some of the glass cracked under his footsteps, but he walked into the building, squinting to try and see through the darkness. “Hello?” he called uncertainly, coming around a stack of…something. He could barely see and his hearing wasn’t giving him anything useful. “Is anybody here?”

The teen stopped in the middle of wherever he was, looking through the inky blackness and then back at the window, which was the only thing he could see. When nothing happened, he huffed and scowled. “Whatever.” He turned on heel and began walking back towards the window.

Only it was gone.

The boy blinked, squinting. He could’ve sworn he’d seen the streetlight coming through the window just a second ago. Did he turn the wrong way?

Before he could start looking around he blinked when the darkness seemed to…move. He flinched when a low rumbling started to gain volume and he backed up as something began to glow in front of him. He stumbled back as his eyes followed the deep and menacing purple glow from the wall that had appeared in front of him up and up and up a long serpentine length to the very end of it. To the head. To the gaping and hissing teeth-filled mouth.

“What the…”

The thing suddenly roared and he backpedaled so fast he lost his balance and landed on his rear, gaping up at the god damn dragon that was looming and snarling at him, glowing a demented purple and staring at him with no fucking face. Why did it have a mouth but no face? How did that even work? And why was it even here?!

“This is a bad dream,” he muttered, refusing to believe that a dragon was in front of him. “A bad dream.”

He froze when a new light appeared at the base of that long purple neck. A red light. And it was moving up and up that neck to the jaws of the dragon until flames licked the maw of the beast. Fire. It could breathe fire. “Shit,” he whispered before curling up in a ball when it reared back and roared, fire pouring out of its mouth.

This was it. He was going to be roasted alive by a dragon of all things. He wondered briefly how his obituary was going to sound. His parents would be overjoyed.

All he could hear was the air roaring and crackling as fire split through like an unrelenting tsunami. All he could feel was the blistering heat bathing his skin, instantly making it feel tight and cracked.

But, after a moment, he realized he could still hear and feel.

Wait. Wasn’t he supposed to be a nice crisp by now? Cautiously, he peeked through the arms he had thrown protectively in front of his face and his jaw dropped.

There was a young man—a teenager like him—standing on two feet in front of him, holding what appeared to be a blue glass shield and was parting the stream of flames like Moses frickin parting the Red Sea. The boy blinked when the fire suddenly disappeared and the newcomer straightened from where he was straining forward to keep from sliding back from the push of the flames. The blue glass shield suddenly blinked out of existence with a flick of a wrist, showing a strange gauntlet thing on the other’s arm. And then he turned.

The new boy was maybe 5’8” and his entire body was corded muscle and strength despite his slim stature. He wore black, clinging pants that fell into sleek yellow and black footwear. His entire midriff was bare until some kind of yellow shirt covered his pecs with a high collar and long sleeves, showing off every shape and rise of the muscles on the young teen’s upper body. Short blond hair topped the boy’s head, with strange, long, black bangs defying gravity by standing up straight, laying along the top of the boy’s head and waving faintly. But what struck him the most were the six, curved things hovering next to the blonde’s back, waving and brushing against each other in an almost relaxed and comfortable manner.

Bright blue eyes held his green ones for a long moment before the blond, who seemed to be glowing a bright and kind yellow aura, smiled sunnily.

He nodded in a direction. “You may want to get out of here,” he suggested casually, completely ignoring the growling and stomping dragon behind him. The teen could only watch as he reached straight out from his body, hands out and waiting for nothing. Then two wicked looking yellow and black blades appeared out of nowhere. A blond eyebrow rose as he held the blades with familiarity and pointed with one. “Seriously, things are about to get messy. Best to leave before you get killed.”

The teen jumped, hands bracing on the floor to get up, when there was a sudden and strange gunshot and something red hit the head of the dragon, causing it to whip its head around to its unseen attacker, roaring. “Bee!” that older voice shouted impatiently. “Get your ass moving!”

‘Bee’ smirked and waved one more time. The teen finally got his senses and gained his feet, sprinting blindly in the direction the blond kept pointing in, which happened to be a door. He didn’t slow down as he burst through the rusty metal door, looking back only once to see the blond lifting off the ground in a bright yellow glow, flying.

His heart raced faster as he faced forward once more and booked it down the street, cursing his parents even more. They just had to pick the one city that had stranger shit than New York.

 

 

I watched the red head teen with blond streaks in his hair run for the exit. He looked vaguely familiar, but it would have to be something puzzled out later because the dragon construct’s attention was back on me now. Deep Memories whispered faintly in the back of my head, telling me to twist and bend this way and that way to avoid the sudden torrent of fire. My body moved easily while I concentrated on both the crystal dragon as well as my surroundings. It wouldn’t do to crash, now would it?

“About time, brat,” Ironhide grumbled over the headset and I noticed that his barrage of pistol shots had stopped as he withdrew to let me deal with this. “What were you doing? Chattin’ up the stupid human?”

“I was making sure he got out alright,” I retorted before dropping nearly to the floor to avoid a tail swipe of the construct. “Now are you going to tell me how to take this thing down? ‘Cause I get this feeling that it’s not as easy as destroying Peons.”

Gabe snorted and muttered, “Demanding, ungrateful, brat.” A dramatic put upon sigh came next and I began to suspect that he was purposely dragging this out for his amusement. “Alright, alright. Because dragon constructs are so big that means there will always be an error in there making. It’ll look like cracked glass. Hit there and you’ll be good.”

“You make it sound so simple,” I pointed out in slight irritation as I pulled back from the lunging and snapping construct, eyeing its body as a whole as I brought my spark forward more, brightening the darkness in an attempt to find this ‘cracked glass’ my escort-for-the-night spoke of. Nothing immediately jumped out and I resigned myself to working around an irritated and violent dragon. I flew back towards the crystal construct, bringing up my energy shield with a flick of my wrist when it blew fire once more, the body length piece of technology protecting me even if the force of the fire shifted my flight a bit.

“How’s your doodad holding up?” Ironhide asked casually and I could almost picture him sitting back with popcorn and watching me work.

“Working fine,” I answered absently, eyes straining and flicking across the large, moving body for anything that looked cracked. “Seeing how I’m still alive.”

“That’s true. How long did you work on it again?”

I deactivated the shield again before sliding and flipping myself around the dragon’s neck like a pole. “Can we talk later?” I demanded. “Kind of busy here!”

“Oh, fine. Snub me. I’m just trying to make conversation.” I could hear the amusement in his voice. The old bastard was enjoying seeing me struggle.

“While I’m fighting a dragon?”

“It’s not that hard.”

“’Not that’…You know what? Just shut up. Shut up and let me be.” It was as I was flying, back to the floor, under the beast’s belly that I finally saw the flaw in the normally smooth crystal surface. Cracked glass. Right underneath the dragon’s right forelimb. Okay. Now ‘hit it and I’ll be good’. Twisting and changing direction quickly, I reached for the dragon’s weak spot and stabbed one of my knives down before drawing it out and getting out from under the construct before it could rain sharp crystal on me.

Only it didn’t shatter. It roared and curled, shielding its injured side while hissing at me, fire licking at its jaws. I brought up my shield again just in time for the flames. “What the hell, Gabe?” I yelled over the flames…and laughing? “I hit it! Why is it still alive?”

“’Cause dragons aren’t that easy, Bee,” the veteran answered between his belly-deep laughs. “Your little stingers are gonna have to hit it a few times.”

“Oh, now you tell me!” I flew to the right, deactivating my shield and darting forward, searching for an opening to get under the beast again, which was decidedly harder seeing how it was furious now. “You are a horrible teacher!”

“Hey, I don’t have to escort you, you know. I could be at home with Seb and enjoying some brat-free time, but I volunteered—yet again—out of the goodness of my spark to make sure you get out in the world and get some experience.” Despite the offended tone those words would usually have, Ironhide sounded amused, chuckling underneath all of it.

If I wasn’t so focused on trying to read the dragon’s behavior I would’ve rolled my eyes. “Who are you foolin’, old man? We all know you get your jollies from seeing me get thrown around.” More laughter just as I followed the tip of the construct’s tail down to where it attached to its body, flying underneath the belly of the beast and aiming for the cracked crystal once more. This time, I drove both my daggers into the flawed area, using my flight to press my body firmly against the dragon while hanging onto my daggers for dear life as the dragon screeched and bucked, claws and teeth scrabbling futilely to get me off. I wasn’t sure if I was surprised or not that it still didn’t shatter when I lifted one dagger and stabbed down again.

“There ya go, Bee!” Ironhide cheered. “Get him!”

I gritted my teeth, not sure if I wanted to break my concentration to shout at him to shut up. I especially didn’t want to say anything when the dragon suddenly dropped, rolling. It was trying to crush me. I dissolved my dagger and flexed my wings, somehow getting out of being crushed. Silence reigned for a moment as the dragon stared me down, tail flicking like an angry cat, though how it stared me down with no face or eyes was beyond me. It hissed, digging its claws into the cement floor and I braced myself, recognizing a pounce when I saw one.

“Ooh, you better run, Bee,” Ironhide said. “I think you pissed it off.”

“You think?” I retorted before jumping up, flying for the metal rafters of the building. The dragon roared and I felt it with my sensitive wings that it leapt to follow me. For a moment, perched on a metal beam and looking back to see the dragon aiming for me, claws and teeth ready to tear me to shreds, I felt a bit of fear and terror, but I used determination and planning to cover up the faint hiccup in my focus to fly for another beam, trying to lead the construct into a tight spot that would allow me to go around and stab it again.

But, as it pounced easily from rafter to rafter, it seemed that it was leading me into a tight spot. I just didn’t realize it until I flew through a gap in a rafter and the dragon leapt onto the rafter at the same moment, making it collapse while I was still passing through it. I gasped as I started falling, wings failing to get me out of my uncontrollable descent. Despite my instinctive gripping on the metal that trapped me, one hand went behind my hip and grasped the handle of the gun strapped to my lower back. A grunt left me as the metal crashed into the floor, but I ignored the pain as my back bent over the metal beneath me and brought my pistol up. I gripped it with two hands and started firing as the dragon pounced down from its high perch. Two of my shots hit it on the stomach, but I watched as my last shot flew true and hit right in that patch of spider-webbed crystal.

The form of a lethal and deadly dragon diving to kill me changed into a shining and twinkling rain of shards of crystal. I turned my head and closed my eyes as the tiny pieces fell down on me, chiming and pinging against metal and concrete. Holding my tense posture for a moment after the sound stopped, I blew out a breath and allowed myself to relax, hanging limply from my pinned middle, head hanging upside down. For a long moment, I just stared through the darkness, eyes flicking without interest. Then footsteps sounded on the other side of the metal wreckage sitting on top of my stomach, meaning I couldn’t see the newcomer.

“You okay, kid?” Ironhide asked, partly worried and partly amused as his eyes just barely cleared the top of the fallen rafter sitting on me.

I lifted my head and quirked an eyebrow at the older man. “I’m amazing, Gabe,” I grunted sarcastically. “You know, just hanging. How are you?”

His hazel eyes told me he was smirking. “I’m doing good. Thank you for asking. So, you ready to head home?”

I rolled my eyes and kicked my feet a bit, managing to land a weak hit on the burnet. “I would love to, but I don’t think I can move this on my own. Mind lending a hand?”

“Hmm.” Gabe’s eyes disappeared from view and I felt him poke my exposed stomach.

I instantly flinched and hunched, grunting when my skin chaffed uncomfortably against the heavy and rusted metal. “Hey!”

“I don’t know,” he mused thoughtfully with a smile in his tone. “I think Eric would love to have you like this.”

“Yeah, after he’s done roasting your ass for letting me face a dragon construct on my own,” I countered, putting my hands on the beam and trying to move it myself. My only success was shifting it a little. “A little help?” I wheezed, arms trembling from the effort.

I felt Ironhide’s spark suddenly become clear like a light in a dark alley as he brought out his wings. My burden became lighter and, the second I could, I wiggled from my spot. I stood up as Ironhide dropped the beam, running a hand over my clothes and body, ridding myself of the sharp crystals. I looked up and saw Ironhide smirking at me, arms crossed. “Entertained?” I asked with a quirked eyebrow, flicking my wings before molting them.

The smirk turned into a grin as the older man’s wings fell away in tattered rags. “Yes,” he admitted shamelessly before coming forward and brushing a hand through my hair and getting rid of more crystal shards. “It was a good night.”

I hummed and looked at the mostly intact building and the crystal all over the ground. “It was, wasn’t it?” My ears perked at the sound of distant sirens. “Let’s head home. Prowl would not be happy to bail you out again.”

“One time. It was one time.”

“Still funny to see you get arrested.”

“Just wait until it’s your turn, brat.” I swatted the hand that came to give me a noogie as we jumped out a broken window.

“No thanks. I think I’ll take the dragons and peons instead.” My smile faded a bit as that sentiment lead to another thought. “Though I gotta wonder who’s making them. I thought you said Megatron was the only one who could make them.” My blue eyes went up to meet orange eyes in a quiet plea for reassurance. Megatron was supposed to be out of commission if not dead. That thought made me look away in slight guilt and sickness.

It had been almost two months since the battle where the Allspark was destroyed, Eric was killed and revived, and Megatron got his arms taken off by me in a fit of grieving insanity. It had been two months since Eric and I found a shard of the Allspark in the park and we began our search for more shards. In those two months we’ve only retrieved three other shards and have seen little activity from the Decepticons. The only evidence that they were still around were the constructs that appeared occasionally. This dragon attack made this the fifth attack since the battle and the only dragon attack.

If it had been anybody else ‘escorting’ me tonight I doubt they would’ve let me face the dragon on my own. ‘Escorting’ was something we came up when I kept bugging them on going on patrol with them. I would go out but only with one of the guys to make sure nothing bad truly happened. It actually made for some interesting nights despite the stifling nature of the rule. So now I was a bit more confident and controlled when it came to fighting, which was something I was very happy about. No more struggling with my emotions to remain clearheaded about what to do in a fight.

All in all, summer vacation was incredible even if it had started with a horrific and traumatizing event. I still had nightmares about the battle even if I didn’t regret crippling Megatron; hence why I felt sick. What kind of person was I to want to hurt someone? Fighting peons and dragons was one thing, but actually hurting someone and wanting them to suffer? That wasn’t me, but, after some long and silent contemplation on the fact, I resigned myself to the fact that I was going up against people who wanted to kill me and I was in a war. During the battle I’d been ready to kill Frenzy. Hell, I’d probably disemboweled him after stabbing him in the back. There was no room for hesitation. Not if I wanted to keep my family safe.

And they were safe now. Safe and happy. Gabe was more relaxed and willing to let me fight my own battles despite the danger. Example A, tonight’s fight with the dragon. He was still a drill sergeant when it came to training me, but he wasn’t harsh. Just firm. And I loved that he was putting forth so much time and effort to make sure I was trained to the best of my abilities. Thanks to just the training this summer I was able to stay in a fight with Gabe for a few minutes. Something I was incredibly proud of. My goal for being able to go out on my own by Christmas was looking more and more realistic.

Seb was still a fusser and worrier even if he was snarking and quipping with me most of the time. He berated Gabe and I for going so hard in training and had been the one most against the ‘escort’ idea. After the battle he wouldn’t let me leave the house for any reason, yelling at me if I even left Eric’s bedroom. I let him mother-hen me to his content even if I still got out of bed and went around the house. My spark was fine almost as soon as I woke up, but my big brother was still scared half to death. It helped that he treated Gabe and Eric the same way. Despite his somewhat prickly nature and words, I still went to him if I wanted to hang out, working on cars with him if I didn’t have one and even volunteering a bit at the hospital he worked at. The nurses loved me.

Jazz and Prowl…Primus they were so frustrating some times. Jazz’s marriage was getting tenser and tenser by the day. Even I could see that Jazz was getting beyond stressed. Jazz had been darker and closed off during recent months, but Prowl is always there to bring him back to his old self. I think it might have had something to do with the fact that Prowl staunchly staying at his side. Even letting Jazz room with him on more than one occasion. But that was the extent of the relationship much to everyone’s displeasure. It was so obvious from the looks and smiles that they wanted each other so badly but they didn’t get together. It was enough to make me want to shove them in a closet if it wasn’t for the fact that Jazz could get out in three seconds flat. I knew this because I actually did try much to the cops’ irritation. But we all got a kick out of seeing the two flustered and embarrassed. Even if I did get a swirly and cold shoulder for a week. My only regret is that it didn’t work.

But something else was working. Eric and I. What could I say about that? We were closer than I ever thought possible for two people. In two months we’d gone on regular dates and just…got closer to each other. There were days when I could just look at Eric and know what he was feeling without sensing his spark and days when he did the same to me. There were times when we just spent hours flirting and teasing and kissing. There were moments when we just held each other close and basked in each other’s presence. Gabe called us romantic saps, but he could go fuck himself. He and Seb were worse. Just the thought of Eric sent pleasant thrills through my body and made a ridiculous smile come to my face. One was even quirking at my lips right now.

“Kid? Earth to Alex…Are you even still there, Bumblebee?”

I blinked and looked at a slightly concerned and exasperated Ironhide. “What?”

He snorted and rolled his eyes, cuffing me lightly on the back of my head. “While you were off in your own little world I said that there are others capable of making constructs.”

My mind almost audibly changed gears. “Really?”

“Yup. I think Prime can make constructs even. Fire ones, but constructs nonetheless. But I can think of three other ‘Cons who can make crystal constructs. Shockwave, Soundwave, and Black Out.” He shrugged and looked at me with a tiny flicker of worry in his eyes. “Each one is a pain in the ass, but last I heard they were back on Cybertron.”

Cybertron. I hadn’t really understood that there was an alien planet that was actually my home planet until I’d been pulled into a biannual meeting where we went to base and made contact with Autobot forces on Cybertron. Imagine my shock when a blue skinned man that reminded me a bit of Prowl’s stoicism looked out of the screens and greeted Prime formerly. The first order of business had been to introduce me to this Ultra Magnus and I’d almost been stunned into silence when he bowed and spoke to me like one would a king. And it was then that I was reminded that all six of us were sort of kings. The City-Leaders were the stewards of the Allspark. If it weren’t for the fact that our cities had all been razed to the ground and the war was still going on we’d be ruling and controlling those cities under the rule of Optimus Prime, the leader of all Cybertronians. It made my head hurt thinking that I or any of us could hold such responsibility on a planet we’ve never set foot on.

“Then that must mean one of them are here,” I murmured, thinking about what that could mean for us. If it took someone like Megatron or even Eric to make constructs then what would these new players be like?

“At least,” Gabe agreed grimly. “But we can’t know who for sure until they show their ugly faces.” I stumbled a bit when the man suddenly bumped shoulders with me and I looked to see that he had a reassuring and confident smile on his face. “But I do know that the next time we fight them that we’re going to hand their asses to them. You’ve come a long way, lil Bee.”

I blushed lightly at the praise and looked away. “Thanks. Hopefully it’s not a test like last time.”

“Yeah. Me too, kid.” 

 

 

I sat on the couch, leaning forward to look at the papers I had strewn about the coffee table I’d dragged closer. It was Sunday and the shop would have barely any activity today, so I’d decided to stay home and do some summer-extra-credit for school. It was nice to not have to do anything today. After this small assignment, I didn’t have to work on cars or even go to the diner later tonight.

The diner.

A small smile quirked my lips. As much as I loved working in the garage with the guys and having a hot piece of machinery under my hands I don’t think I’d ever willingly give up my job at the diner. I just enjoyed it too much. The place was constantly upbeat and energized. I was practically smiling through my entire shift every single day and chatting up the customers who were coming in was always a plus. Especially when they were regulars and were happy to see me. To everyone there I was just a happy kid doing my job.

Dan and Marsha were always up there with me when it came to energy and hype. Marsha was constantly playing music in the kitchen and Dan was joking and bantering with me as we worked the tables and register. For their old ages they sure were acting young.

And a younger crowd kept coming into the diner. It seemed like every day there was another teenage couple or a rowdy group of friends coming in for the good food. They weren’t the best tippers, but they were okay most of the time even if it meant I was working harder for the larger number of customers. Dan and Marsha seemed to think that I was the one bringing them in, but I didn’t think that was the case. Word of mouth must be getting around.

Anyway, the older couple was talking about remodeling the restaurant, making it bigger and giving it a more modern look. I merely smiled and let them plan amongst themselves. I was just an employee—unofficial employee—so I didn’t think I had any say in the future of the diner. It was just my responsibility to keep coming in and working.

I shook my head before pulling my assignment closer and answering another question on American history.

I was just turning to my textbook to double check an answer when arms came up from behind me and wrapped around me. One arm secured a hold around my shoulder and the other slipped around my side so a large, warm hand could press possessively to my stomach and slowly slide down. The only reason I didn’t stiffen or startle was because the second my spark mate had entered my range—wings out or not—I knew he was coming towards me and feeling a bit…heated.

Eric had also gotten the day off today. I think Seb was returning the favor from when we’d set him and Ironhide up for an entire day and night of alone time with his spark mate.

“This is hardly fair,” I stated with a smile pulling at my lips. I shifted slightly when I felt fingertips just brush over the waistline of my jeans.

“How so?” the older man asked nonchalantly, fingers moving to tease the button to my pants.

“I’ve got homework,” I pointed out, feeling my body begin to react to the light attention.

I felt more than saw Eric’s smile as he rested his upper body against my shoulders, putting his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head enough to look at him and my smile grew when he met and held my eyes. Primus, those eyes. I loved those eyes; such a beautiful shade of blue that reminded me of the ocean. That ocean could be calm and sparkling or turbulent and black. Right now his eyes were shining with love and amusement and sparking with heat and lust. It was that look that made me want to melt into a gooey pile of fluff and happy feelings because I knew that I played a part in making him feel so happy. And I didn’t even have to do much. I just loved the man and did things I thought would make him happy. That got fun for the both of us half the time.

Despite being together for four months and sexual with each other two-and-a-half of the months we’d never taken the last step and entered one another or shared our sparks. It wasn’t that we didn’t want to; it was just that we haven’t gotten there yet. I don’t know how Eric felt or thought on it, but the past two months had just been filled with getting to know each other and feeling each other out, both literally and metaphorically. No matter how many times we got together in bed it seemed like something new was introduced to our relationship and I felt that why should we skip out on this awesomeness by rushing to completely do the dirty deed? We were having tons of fun as it was and we had the rest of eternity. There was absolutely no rush and that thought made me giddy. I had Eric all to myself for however long we both lived. All mine.

My spark mate turned and pressed his lips to my neck, humming lowly before lifting his head a bit to blow a hot breath across my sensitive ear. “If you let me have a few minutes I could convince you to forget about it,” he replied, smirking when my eyes fell half shut at the pleasure.

“Promises, promises,” I said with an enticing smile before turning on the couch to face him more. Optimus took that as enough invitation and hopped over the back of the couch he’d been leaning over. It was a bit of a surprise, but I let his weight push me to lay down on the couch. Eric settled between my legs with easy familiarity as I relaxed against the cushions of the couch, enjoying the wonderful feeling of my spark mate blanketing me. I brought my arms up and looped them around his neck, stretching to pepper kisses across his face. “I swear you’re still hyped up from your birthday last week.” It had been…delicious. The fresh memory immediately made something twitch strongly in my pants and Eric smirked as he felt it, pressed so closely to me. That meant I also felt that a large something was already pretty hard in his own pants. Just feeling it and knowing what was coming next made me shiver faintly and get more excited.

A soft purr started up in my boyfriend’s chest as he leaned down a bit so I had better access to continue raining kisses on him. “I will admit,” he began with a lecherous smile that made me laugh. “That is partly the truth. But can you blame me when you were so good to me?”

I smiled pressed a kiss to his nose. “You have always taken care of me. It was the least I could do. Besides, you make it so easy. Sexy.” I dropped a kiss to cheek. “Hot.” A kiss to his jaw. “Mine.” I finally let my lips press to his and it instantly became more than the chaste kisses I had been giving him. A soft groan left me as I melted into the taste and presence of Optimus as my tongue danced with his and our bodies pressed more firmly against each other, which had me gasping when bulging denim practically humped my shaft through a couple layers of clothes.

The kiss eventually broke as the need for air came across both of us. Eric pressed his forehead to mine and smiled softly. “If you keep complimenting me my ego isn’t going to be able to fit through the door.” I chuckled softly and nuzzled my cheek to his. The older man sighed and pulled back, leveraging himself up on one hand and leaving me a bit confused as he looked me over with a content and…lost look. “What did I ever do to have you?” he murmured quietly as his free hand came up and brushed my cheek, making me smile. “You are everything I could ever want and more. Kind. Happy. Selfless. Strong.” The free hand moved to my chest and pressed right over where my spark was before slowly dragging further down my body, making me shiver and purr when he purposely flicked my hardened nipples and emphasized our difference in body size by practically covering my waist and stomach with one hand.

“So handsome.” I blushed a little at the almost awestruck look on his face as his eyes looked me over head to toe, leaving no detail of me without taking it in. “You with those sexy, strong thighs, slim waist, chest and shoulders of a swimmer. Face of an angel. So beautiful. I could watch you all day. Take you all day.” My smile came back a bit and I moved my hands to cradle his cheeks, moving my thumbs back and forth in a caress. Eric turned his head and gently kissed one of my palms even if his eyes never left mine. “And you still want me. How can you want me when you could have anyone you want?”

I hummed, bringing up my legs and wrapping my ‘sexy, strong’ thighs around his waist and bringing him even closer, eyes fluttering at the bolt of pleasure I felt from having my slightly hardened shaft pressed to the man I loved with everything I had. “I want you, Eric Phoenix, Optimus Prime, my boyfriend, my lover, my spark mate, mine.” Using the hands I still had on his cheeks, I brought his face down to mine once more and tenderly kissed him, trying to convey the sappy and molten love I felt for the man. “I’ve never come close to feeling this for anyone ever before. You are the man I come to when I need help. You are the only person I could ever imagine having me in a relationship and in having me in bed. You are the warrior I want to have my back and make sure I come home. You are the one and only person I could want and need. No one else can have me when I have you.”

Eric growled and ducked down, slamming a savage and passionate kiss onto me. I mewled and clung to him, restlessly shifting my legs as my arousal was stimulated even more. I met him passion for passion, showing him I loved him just as he loved me. My back arched, chest pressing to his, when his rough and calloused hands dragged down my back to grab my rear, holding me still as he ground his erection to mine.

I gasped and moaned, moving my hands to weave through his longer hair and grab tight. Eric hissed in what could’ve been pain if my spark didn’t detect the flare of pleasure my action caused. I was moving to continue kissing him when instead he ducked and moved in a very familiar way and I turned my head to accommodate him. A whimper escaped me when he started giving attention to my ear, licking, tugging, and sucking. My thighs pulled him tighter against me in a desperate attempt to get more of that pleasure, which just ground and thrust my rapidly growing erection against him and caused even more pleasure.

My mind felt on fire with how swept up and frantic we were to pleasure each other. It almost reminded me of the first time we were ever together, but this was so much more needy and passionate. I clawed my nails over Eric’s back, bunching up his shirt before changing my motive altogether and reaching down between us to where we ground against each other. The gasp and shudder I wrung from Eric when I slipped my hand between our erections and molded my hand to his bulge made me smile as I began to massage him with my fingers.

Even if Eric could no longer do anything but hold himself over me, I took equal pleasure in just watching those normally sharp blue eyes fog over with passion and pleasure as he thrust into my hand with the power and strength that made me melt and purr.

It actually surprised me a bit when my spark mate actually lifted away from me, holding himself on all fours away from my body. I looked up at him in confusion, wondering if I’d done something wrong or hurt him, when I caught the look in his eyes. They were practically alive with lust and heat, but also restrained with the sheer force of his will as he looked at me, waiting. Waiting for permission.

I didn’t know what in particular he was asking permission for, but I trusted him. Whatever he wanted to do I would do with him. He would never hurt me.

I smiled up at him and nodded before leaning up to place a small, slow kiss on his lips to try and entice him back to me and away from his sudden reservation. My smile grew when he growled and returned the gesture with equal slowness if not more passion before moving his arms under me and picking me up.

My legs wrapped more tightly around his waist to keep myself secure as his arms pressed firmly to my back. He stood up with ease and strength, never breaking lip lock with me as he moved and walked, molding and moving his hands over my back as I alternately lifted and ground my erection against his, exciting both of us in the hopes of bringing us back to the hurried and hot pace we were at when on the couch.

But Optimus seemed determined to go slow as he gently laid me down on his bed and pulled my shirt up and off before quickly divesting himself of his own. I wiggled and smiled as I unbuttoned my jeans and started pushing them down, watching as Eric pulled off his own pants and underwear. I could feel my body temperature rising as I watched that massive and familiar cock spring out and stand proud by my spark mate’s flat and toned stomach and my temperature rose a few more degrees when I saw the absolute intensity Eric was looking me over with as I lay on the bed, waiting for him. I smiled, not feeling the slightest shred of modesty or embarrassment of being on display, and reached out a hand to touch his hip.

My hand was caught up in a much larger hand and my smile grew as Optimus finally came forward and crawled over me, lifting my hand to kiss the palm. Eric seemed to love doing that. My legs spread and lifted so he could lay on me and I pouted and whimpered when he held himself over me carefully. Optimus chuckled and smiled at my pout and subsequent squirming to try and get him closer, but he just shook his head and pressed a kiss to my jaw. “We do this my way,” he murmured directly into my ear, making me shiver before I twitched when I felt something probe my rear.

I blinked in confusion before shivering when I felt a single, wet finger slip inside me and I suddenly understood what he was asking permission for. The thought both excited me beyond belief and made me nervous, but I pushed it away and trusted Eric to make this feel good.

I wiggled silently, getting used to the intruder as it moved slowly and carefully inside of me before lifting my hands and lightly dragging my nails down the strong chest hovering just above me. Eric shivered slightly and growled as I traced my blunt nails over his nipples, but I ignored him and lifted my head to lick and nibble at the expanse of skin before me. The want to go slow and take my time seemed to have spread to me as I leisurely laved attention to my lover’s chest and shoulders.

Even when a second finger was added, stretching me slightly, I just focused on Eric even as I unconsciously squeezed down and flexed around the fingers. Optimus moaned softly as he felt my inner muscles working as well as one of my hands moving around his side to his back to locate the flame tattoos I knew were there. I scratched and massaged lightly at the slight rises and slope in his skin, making my spark mate shiver and shudder strongly.

Then a third finger entered me. I grunted and stopped for a moment, wincing and shifting at the burn around my entrance. Eric sensed the discomfort and moved. My focus was mainly on trying to get used to the moving and thrusting fingers. I was trying to feel only the pleasure they were causing because it was causing pleasure. Nerves I didn’t even know existed lit up and made me twitch both internally and externally as lubricated fingers twisted and scissored expertly within my body. My legs twitched and shook slightly from the pleasure as I tuned out the slight burn and unfamiliar stretching.

I was so focused I didn’t really see what Optimus was doing until his mouth settled strongly over my nipple and sucked while his free hand came up and wrapped around my shaft. “Eric!” I cried out, startled by the sudden and strong pleasure. The hand pumped on my erection and I whined when his teeth nibbled lightly. My hands, which had been resting motionless on his chest, clawed at his back as the pleasure literally made my world turn sideways. It felt like I was falling for a long moment and I instinctively clung to Eric even as I thrust into his ministrations.

“Easy,” my spark mate crooned as I continued to writhe and twitch under his assault. “Relax.”

“I-It’s right th… I’m…” I panted and closed my eyes against the sudden vertigo, feeling my climax coming closer and coiling tighter in my lower abdomen. I hadn’t even realized it had gotten so close until now and it made my spark beat wildly, sensing its mate hovering right over it as he continued to pay attention to my chest.

“Let me see,” Optimus ordered and I opened my eyes to look down to see him looking at me like a man in the desert looked at water. “Let me see you. Now, Bumblebee.” I whined and arched, feeling the edge right there as Eric alternately pumped and squeezed me and his fingers became more forceful in their thrusting, reaching deeper and deeper. “Alex,” Eric growled, voice dripping in lust and want.

Then he hit something inside me and my whole body tightened just before my climax hit me. I cried out as that amazing pleasure hit me right in the spark, lighting up the room faintly with my natural yellow glow as my spark spun happily in my chest and my body exploded in pleasure.

“So strong,” Optimus crooned as he continued pumping and touching me through my orgasm, splattering both of us with my cum. He leaned up and stole a dazed kiss as I slowly came back to reality, moaning softly. “So beautiful.”

I whimpered quietly when I felt his fingers suddenly pull from me, leaving me feeling strangely open and empty, which was added to when I felt him move up and back from me. My hands shot out to hold him to me and I took me first look around after my climax.

I looked just in time to see Eric finish slathering lubricant over his red and angry shaft. My eyes watched in fascination as Eric moved to settle in between my legs, but in a slightly different fashion than normal. He settled on me lower and a bit farther back. I felt something warm and large nudge my entrance and I twitched when I realized what it was.

“Are you ready?” my spark mate asked, voice husky and deep as he waited and held his slightly trembling body over mine.

I was nodding before I even processed the question. Then that warm something was back and pressing against my slightly stretched entrance. It pressed harder, firmer until it started to press into me. I gasped and squirmed at the immediate stretch and burn from the larger member, but Optimus’ hands practically slamming down onto my hips stopped any movement.

“Optimus!” I gasped, feeling the burn grow as he continued to press into me.

He shushed me and thankfully stopped pushing in, allowing me a chance to adjust as he leaned forward and nuzzled my cheek. “Relax, Alex. You need to relax your muscles.” I gritted my teeth before experimentally flexing my inner muscles. A small cry escaped me as I accidently tightened instead of relaxing. It took a few moments before I finally figured out how to control my naturally tense and tight muscles and the entire time Eric hissed and moaned, trembling as I tested his self-control. “Good,” Optimus praised in a strained voice before grunting and pulling out the small bit he’d pushed in.

My eyes widened and a startled yell escaped me as the pure pleasure that lit up my body at the movement. It was completely unexpected after the burn of him entering me and it instantly revved my body up even after a climax not too long ago. Eric chuckled at my startled and surprised look before leaning down and kissing me as he began to press in again. This time, I was more prepared.

It was still uncomfortable. I bit my lip and turned my head, hoping to escape some of the burning and stretching that shouldn’t be happening in such an area of my body. Broken off moans slipped past my lips as it felt like my very hips were spreading as Eric continued to push in. If I thought he was large before he felt enormous now. And then he brushed against something inside me. That same something that sent me over the edge before. I bit my fist, trying to stifle the strangled cry of pleasure that felt like lightning up my spine.

And Eric kept on coming. My control to keep quiet finally broke after the pleasure from whatever he’d brushed against sank in and I gasped, moaning as I tried to wiggle again to soothe the growing ache. I tossed my head and fisted the blankets on either side of my head. “E-Eric,” I started to plead.

His lips smashed into mine, silencing me for a long moment so he could finally press flush against me. I whimpered and frantically kissed him back, trying to distract myself. When he pulled back I could feel his panting breaths mix with mine. “It’s okay,” he murmured, nuzzling my sweat soaked hair in some measure to give comfort, pulsing his spark to try and add to it. “First time is always the hardest. The rest is easy.”

My legs twitched sporadically before I gave into the familiar urge to wrap them around my spark mate’s waist and we both cried out at the change in angle. Eric panted and reached back to run a hand along my shaking and trembling leg, trying to regain control. “Just hold still,” Optimus commanded. “Just let yourself adjust.”

It felt like a long time to me before the tenseness and stretch that caused me to ache finally faded and by then Eric had taken to kissing wherever he could reach, nuzzling, and purring, trying to entice me to relax. And he felt it when I did. He rocked gently against me. “Oh!” I gasped, clinging tightly to his shoulders at the surprising and pleasant movement. When he didn’t do it again I tightened my legs and rocked against him and moaned when I got the same feeling.

“You ready?” Eric asked again, nuzzling my throat and alternately licking and sucking my skin. I hummed in acknowledgement, focused too much on rocking against him.

But then he began to draw out. I was caught between disappointment and absolute pleasure at the movement and I quickly settled on pleasure when he thrust back in slowly. I knew he was watching me. He was watching as I closed my eyes in bliss as pleasure finally began to push away the last of the discomfort. He was listening as my breath caught and the soft moans that came after each time he sank in fully.

“Faster,” I murmured softly, running my hands over him as I opened my eyes and gazed at him, high on the pleasure he was giving me. I tightened my legs on his waist and arched up when he grazed that one spot again. “Please!” I begged. I whimpered when he thrust back into me with more force this time and made sure to broadcast the pleasure I was feeling.

Moans and gasps of pleasure were easily spilling from my throat as my lover picked up the pace, letting go of some of his precious control, dark eyes half closed as he began to get swept up in his own pleasure. “Let me hear you,” he growled lowly, slamming in particularly hard. “Don’t hide from me. I want to hear how good you feel.”

“Good,” I moaned, lifting my hands to hang onto his strong shoulders. “It’s so good, Eric. You’re-You’re so good to me!” My lover growled in response and I felt his go even faster, thrusting with enough force that I felt it continue up the rest of my body and I might or might not have heard the sound of the headboard hitting the wall. “A-amazing,” I gasped out, tilting my hips as best as I could to give him a better angle. When he slammed in particularly hard in response I gave a short scream of pleasure before sinking back into the quickening rhythm he was setting. I was quickly losing my ability to do anything else but just ride the pleasure and hang onto Optimus. I gasped and mewled with each thrust, rocking into them. “Everything…Give me everything. I n-need you!” 

“You’ll have everything,” Optimus grunted in an incredibly low and husky voice. “You’ll be filled with me.”

My mind, already fogged over from this incredible level of pleasure and heat, barely understood the words, but that didn’t matter when Eric suddenly reached back, unhooked my legs from his waist and moved them to be hooked over his shoulders. The effect was instantaneous. The spot he would randomly brush and send lightning up my spine was suddenly being hit each time he thrust back in and he felt so much bigger. The combination nearly sent me over the edge.

I screamed and clung tighter, feeling the ball of heat and tightness coil in my stomach. “Eric!” I shouted. “Eric, Eric, Eric, please! Optimus, I need—Oh! Please! More!” The short and rapid thrusts hit that one spot mercilessly and my vision began to white out. The pressure kept building and building as I begged and pleaded for more of this. I needed more and I needed it now and Eric was only willing to give it to me over and over again until the pressure finally broke.

I screamed. I screamed and clung to Eric, body bowing as nothing but pleasure and heat and want flooded my mind and spark in a way that had never happened before. Vaguely, I was aware of Eric continuing to pound into me, prolonging my orgasm, until he joined me, slamming into me with a roar as hot liquid spilled out inside me. Just feeling my spark mate and lover climaxing above me and inside me sent me for another round. My voice cracked as my scream mingled with Eric’s roar and my head spun as I was thrown into my third climax.

I collapsed back to the bed, body warm and suddenly too heavy to move. Eric’s low voice buzzed around in my ears briefly before unconsciousness suddenly swept up and dragged me down.

When I woke up, it was slowly to a pleasant warmth and ache. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar sight of Eric’s bare chest and I smiled faintly as the memories came back to me. Slowly, I stretched and shifted, wincing slightly at the ache in my backside.

Eric woke, feeling my movements. “You okay?” he asked sleepily. “Hurt? Sore?” He moved, probably to get up and check me over, but I stopped him by practically pushing and pinning him to the bed. A loud purr rumbled up from my chest as I claimed my usual position with him and nuzzled his scruffy cheek. “Amazing,” I murmured, though if I was answering his question was a bit beyond me right now.

I could feel the pleasure and happiness practically radiating off of him as his arms came up and held me to him while I relaxed and went completely boneless over him. “I’m glad.”

“We’re doing it again before the others get home.”

He laughed and I smiled as I rose and fell quickly on his chest. “How about we give your body some time before that, hmm?” He felt me pouting against his neck and I felt his amusement and humor through his spark. “Besides, don’t you have homework?” I groaned and reached up to smack him only to have him grab my hand and kiss it, nibbling on my fingers until I was trying to wiggle away. “Go to sleep, little Bee. We’ve got a few hours.”

I huffed at the fact that we would be spending those hours sleeping, but when weariness tugged at me I didn’t protest too much. Besides, it wouldn’t be long before I cornered Optimus and he resumed this endeavor. There was no way I was letting anything come between Eric and I for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lucy, I’m home!” I called as I came through the back door of the diner.

“You better not!” an aged female voice shouted back and I grinned as I came around the corner and saw Marsha working the grill. “So help me if you try and follow that movie’s example I’ll castrate you.”

“I would never hurt you, you sweet, kind, and beautiful woman,” I soothed as I pressed a kiss to her cheek.

The elderly woman smirked and patted my cheek. “Cheeky punk.” She went up on tiptoe in order to return the kiss. 

“Only for you, Marsha,” I replied as I walked backwards, snagging my waist apron.

She blew a raspberry as she flipped a burger with practiced ease. “Get to work,” she ordered briskly even if there was smile on her face. I just grinned and turned so I could sweep out into the dining area and get to work.

“Hey, Alex!”

My head turned at Dan’s call. I was about to ask him what he needed when my eyes zoomed in on the person standing next to him. It took everything I had not to let my smile drop and signal my surprise. It was the same teen from last night; the red head with blond streaks in his hair.

And it seemed he recognized me as well because the bored and slightly sullen look on his face turned to shock. Green eyes ran so quickly over my body that I had to wonder if he was actually seeing me. I could almost see him taking in my appearance now and comparing it to me when my wings were out. The one time when my revealing clothes are not a help. Couldn’t I have a hood or a face mask of something? No. I had to look like a male stripper that glowed in the frickin’ dark. Sure the little amount of clothing and how it clung to me made it easy for me to fight and do the more acrobatic moves Jazz was teaching me, but it did little to protect what I looked like.

Okay, okay. Don’t panic. Just play it cool and he won’t ever connect the dots. I mean, a teen with wings taking on a dragon construct? That’s just not possible and bordering on a drug trip, I told myself as I forced the instinctive tenseness from my body and smiled as I approached my boss and his grandson. At least now I knew why the red head looked so familiar last night. Dan had shown me a picture of him months ago.

“Hey, Dan,” I greeted the older man with my usual smile before turning my attention to the reason Dan must’ve called me over for. Holding out my hand, I consciously messed with my smile and posture, making them look as casual and welcoming as possible without over doing it, which is harder and more nerve wracking then it should’ve been. I’ve never had someone come close to figuring out that I’m not human. “I’m Alex Steek. I’ve been working with your grandfather for a few months now.”

The red head lifted his chin, eyes unreadable except for the suspicion and confusion, and grasped my hand and shook it. “Rodney Velocidad.”

Pulse.

My eyes widened and I nearly gasped and tightened my grip on Rodney’s hand. That was a spark. That was a Cybertronian spark pulse. I watched silently as the red head pulled his hand from mine and absently rubbed his chest while still examining me with a faint frown. That couldn’t be right. How was this possible? But I could sense the spark. It was barely there and I would’ve missed it if it weren’t for the initial pulse when I touched him, but I could feel the spark energy sitting in his chest. It wasn’t pulsing like a normal and emerged spark, but it reminded me of when my chest-heat would come and just warm the place under my sternum while not doing much of anything until later when it actually began to pulse and beat.

I took in the teen’s appearance once more, trying to reconcile the new information in my head. He was a bit taller than Jazz and about my height. His hair was red with natural looking blond streaks and green eyes that watched me closely. He was a bit thicker than me when it came to body and muscles, but I didn’t think he did more than occasionally working out. He’s probably never been in a fight outside of a brawl if his slightly crooked nose was anything to go by, which had a small group of freckles running across it. Rodney was wearing blue jeans and an orange shirt with flame graphics on it with a waist apron, telling me that he was here to work.

This was a Cybertronian?

Well, I guess I couldn’t judge given that I was running away from the shop after breaking into it when I first felt my spark.

“I was hoping you could show my grandson here the ropes of this place.”

I physically jumped when Dan spoke, watching as he put a kind hand on Rodney’s shoulder, which the teen tried to shrink under and shrug off. “Of course,” I blurted, hurrying to put my smile back in place so nothing about me seemed suspicious. “I’d be happy to.”

Dan smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, patting Rodney and I. “Good men.” It was a clear dismissal and I turned to my co-worker as the old man walked off.

I pointed a thumb at a group that just came in and smiled as the red head regained his previous posture. “You wanna watch me handle this group first and then we’ll get down to the details?” I suggested, pulling my order pad from my waist apron and a pen from the counter.

Rodney shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets. “Sure,” he mutters. I have to resist telling him that he can’t seem depressed and wanting to be away from here and make a note to tell him later. I nod and wave him after me as I go over to the group. It was a normal routine of seating the group of five, handing out menus, and taking drink orders, but what had me slightly unsettled was the eagle gaze Rodney had me under. He was watching my every move and it took everything I had to not give him a dirty look or signal him to stop.

“It sounds simple,” Rodney says after I tell him what it required in seating and taking orders while filling up the drinks. “And ridiculous. Why do we have to be polite to them if they don’t even thank us?”

“’Cause they have the money,” I told him simply and the teen looked away, embarrassed that the answer was so simple. Rodney helped me pass out drinks and took the orders at my urging. His sullen and slightly cold behavior bothered me, but he got the job done and hung the order for his grandmother to find.

“You know you’re not going to be able to keep up that attitude when you’re working, right?” I asked as I held a tub to my hip and cleared off a table so that Rodney could clean it and wipe it down.

Green eyes narrowed at me in instant offense and anger. “You got a problem with my attitude?”

“No,” I calmly answered. “But you’ll be tipped better and get more returning customers if you at least smile.” I cocked an eyebrow as I stepped back, letting the red head come forward and spray the table down. He just grumbled and moved the rag over the table with angry, jerky movements. I sighed and looked over at a watching Dan. The elderly man looked concerned and his eyes begged me to do something about the angsty teen. Maybe I should start from safe territory and move on from there. “So how long are you going to be here for?” I asked, facing the teen once more.

A scowl came over the red head’s face. “A year,” he answered shortly but quietly.

I grimaced a bit. If I was moved to an entirely different city for an entire year I’m sure I would be just as upset. “It’s not all bad here,” I assure him, moving to another table when Rodney finished. “We’ve got plenty of fun things to do. You won’t be completely bored.”

Rodney snorted and shook his head. “It’s not that,” he murmurs, looking me in the eyes briefly without suspicion. For a moment, I could see hurt and anger there. “My parents decided to ship me here without asking me. They were just…done with me. Couldn’t even talk to me about why they sent me away.”

My first impulse was to say that his parents must’ve had some sort of good motive behind their actions, but those words stuttered to a halt when a subject that hadn’t been touched in a while was brought to the forefront of my mind. My own parents. It has been months since the trial and I haven’t seen or heard anything about them. I’m not sure if the guys are doing it or my parents simply didn’t want to contact me, but I’ve actually forgotten about them in the few months that had passed.

The red head noticed my distant and pained expression. “Your parents do the same?” he asked quietly.

I shook my head and forced a smile, though Rodney saw through it easily as I went back to picking up the dishes. “Naw,” I drawled cheerfully. “My parents at least kept me around before they were arrested.” The red head grunted his acknowledgement, but both of us backed up a few steps, sensing the sensitive topic for the both of us.

After a few moments, I couldn’t take the awkward silence anymore and I smiled a bit at my co-worker. “I hate it when conversations get awkward, don’t you?”

He laughed, drawing the attention of a few nearby customers. “Yeah,” he agreed honestly, mirth and relief filling those emerald eyes. “I do.”

“So are you going to be a senior this year?” I questioned friendlily. “Going to Uptown High School?”

“Yup. Same for you?”

“Yup. What do you do in your free time?”

Cue slightly uncomfortable shifting and a pause. I waited patiently as Rodney organized his thoughts. “I hung around with some…racing enthusiasts,” he finally admits slowly. Briefly, my mind calls up the slightly foggy memory of my conversation with Dan a few months ago. The old man may have mentioned his grandson street racing. That’s probably what the red head meant. Dan also mentioned him getting into a few fights as well as getting bad grades now that I thought about it. “What do you do in your free time?”

Ah, that suspicious look was back in his eyes. Still fishing for information? Damn. And here I thought we were making progress. I shrug nonchalantly as I lead the teen into the kitchen, setting my tub on the counter and pulling out the dishes so we can clean them. “Not much,” I admit. “After school I just go to a local auto shop and volunteer there until my shift here at the diner comes around. And when I’m not doing that I’m hanging out with some older friends or with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Rodney had to fumble for the glass in his hand before he dropped it. He stared at me in shock. “You’re gay?”

I nod and smile. “Yup. I’ve got the hottest boyfriend in the world.” Literally. So warm. Aw, now I wanted a cuddle. Well, at least Eric and I planned for a romp tonight.

The red head was still staring at me in shock, frozen in his motion to scrub the glass in his hand. “And…and your parents are okay with that? Your friends?”

I snorted quietly. “Well, if my parents were still around and found out I doubt they’d care as long as I kept the money coming in. And my friends are either gay or bi, so yeah. They’re okay with that.” When the red head continued just staring at me, I sighed and plucked the glass from his limp hand. “Look, believe me a few months ago I was dead set on taking that secret to the grave. No one was ever going to find out as long as I was alive.”

“And what changed that?”

I smiled a bit. “As cliché as it sounds, I met my boyfriend.” While robbing his place, but that was beside that point. “I didn’t mean to be attracted to the guy. It just sort of…” I shrugged. “Happened. The fact that my older friends are shameless and open about everything might have helped, but I got together with my boyfriend and we’ve been together for the past few months.”

“Huh.” I could see the thoughtful and introverted look fall over the red head’s face and demeanor. Well, I don’t think I could blame him. Dan had said that Rodney’s parents didn’t approve of his sexual orientation and had even tried to pair him up with other girls. I didn’t quite understand the nature of the relationship between normal parents and child seeing how my relationship was FUBAR the second I was born, but I understood the concept of it. Parents were supposed to nurture and guide a child on his or her way to being a self-sufficient citizen in our society, being mentors and best friends when needed. I couldn’t really imagine what it would be like to suddenly have the teacher and friend you’ve known your whole life suddenly reject such a core and fundamental part of the child. It would be traumatizing to say the least.

I let Rodney brood for the rest of the night. Everything I’d said had probably gone against everything he knew so it was natural for him to try and process it. In fact, I’d resigned myself to letting the red head continue processing the information into the next day when he showed no signs of coming out of his thoughtful silence when I was getting ready to leave. At least I’d thought that until he called my name just as I was about to the leave through the back door.

Rodney shuffled uncertainly in front of me, eyes looking at me before darting away as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “How uh…How can you stand to be gay?” There was a very small moment before an embarrassed flush went up his cheeks and he stiffened. “I-I didn’t mean it like…”

I chuckled and waved a hand. “Don’t worry, Rodney. I know you don’t mean to offend me.” The red head teen slumped in relief even if his eyes continued to hold mine, waiting for an answer. “Truth is that I can’t imagine my life not being gay,” I explain with a helpless shrug. “I think the whole prejudice thing is ridiculous really. Who in their right mind thinks they can judge me for being attracted to a man instead of a woman? It’s not their place to say and I most certainly don’t listen to them. I mean, it’s natural. We’re going to run into men and women who are hot and attractive and just because I decide to pursue my attraction to a man doesn’t condemn me. I’m just going to the person that makes me feel safe and good. And if that means I’m going to hell then so be it.” Rodney nodded faintly and looked down at his feet and I sighed minutely before going on an impulse and going forward to hug the teen. “Look. There’s nothing wrong with being gay. So don’t be ashamed.”

The teen stiffened in my embrace. “I-I’m not gay!”

I snorted and tightened my grip on the teen so he didn’t think of pulling free. “I don’t care if you are or not. The point is that no one has the right to tell you that you’re wrong for finding someone you like and for that someone to be a guy. So fucking what? That’s their problem and they can shove it up their ass.”

Rodney laughed a bit, startled by my words. I pulled back to see him shake his head with a strained smile. “You’re really passionate about the topic, aren’t you?”

I shrugged again and pulled out my phone. “One thing I hate are people who judge. Hey, what’s your phone number?” Rodney only blinks before rattling it off to me and I send a quick text to his phone. “There. You’ve got my number any time you wanna talk or hang out. I can even show you around the city. Call me alright?”

“Sure.” The smile that began to cross the teen’s face was honest and warm, and, for the first time, I saw who might just be under the sulking and hurting visage of the red head. And he was bright in a way that made me wonder if I looked like that to other people. “Yeah, I’ll definitely call you.”

I grinned. “Awesome. I’ll see you tomorrow, Rodney.”

“Roddy. My friends call me Roddy.”

“See you tomorrow, Roddy.” I practically skipped across the mostly empty parking lot to Ratchet’s waiting Hummer. I hopped up and closed my door before turning to face the older man. “I think I just found another Cybertronian.”

It’s safe to say that I spent the entire ride home explaining myself to the skeptical doctor. Ratchet was still trying to wrap his head around the bomb I’d dropped on him when we walked into the house.

“Are you absolutely sure that you sensed a spark?” the blond man asked for the tenth time.

“Of course I did,” I replied, dropping my bag by the door. “As sure as I can feel your spark right now.”

Ratchet ran a hand through hair with a sigh. “Well, then we’ll just have to tell the others.”

“How exactly would we tell them though?” I asked, following my older brother into the kitchen. “I thought we were supposed to be the only hidden sparks on this planet. You know, us following the Allspark and our sparks going dormant?”

“Yes, yes. You don’t have to tell me the story, brat.” I ducked as the doctor took a half-hearted swat at my head. “I lived that story.”

I smirked at him and swatted back playfully. “So I guess we’ll just have to wait until the guys are done with patrol.” Oh man. There go my plans with Eric tonight. Sad times.

“I’ll send everyone a text to let them know that we need to meet,” the doc offered as he pulled a beer and a soda from the fridge, following me out into the living room. My eyes instantly fell on the arrangement of mechanical tools and devices littering the coffee table.

“So whatcha building?”

Ratchet sighed as he eased himself down to sit by the coffee table and I sat opposite him. “I’m still working on that Allspark shard detector.”

I took in the frustrated and weary expression on his face. “I’m guessing that it’s not going very well?” I said.

“You’d be guessing right.” Seb popped his beer can open, nudging my coke over to me. “Why don’t you give it a shot, Mr. Engineer-Student. I’m certainly tired after working on it all day.”

“How about I don’t do that?” I drawl teasingly with a smirk even as I slide the tools and pieces over to my side of the table.

“Brat,” Ratchet muttered as he leaned back on the couch behind him.

“You know it.” I grinned as I took a quick gulp of my soda so I could stay awake until everyone got home and then set to work.

I’ve started honestly digging into engineering. Mechanic books from the library were always stacked in my room and I’m always on YouTube when I can to look for tutorial videos not to mention I’m always ready to learn something in the garage. I would start taking online classes now but the expense and my age prevented me from doing so.

I worked in silence, tinkering with the device. There wasn’t much I could do at this point. Ratchet was building something completely new from scratch and my frame of reference were cars and security systems, which this was not. It was a scanner for radiation readings on Allspark shards. Now, we have something similar to this back in the second floor of the shop but it was set to the powerful radiation of a whole and functioning Allspark and it wasn’t possible to have it detect the faint signals of the shards. So we had to start from scratch much to Seb’s frustration. Maybe I should start learning the mechanics of Cybertronian technology. Could be useful.

Ratchet helped as the night wore on. We threw different ideas at each other and made a little progress in the machine, but not much.

I was about to look at my phone to check the time when the front door of the house was suddenly kicked in. “Uncle Hatchet!” two voices shouted and I jumped to my feet, a curse on my lips. I was this close to storming towards the intruders and asking what the hell they thought they were doing breaking into my house when the blond doctor frantically pulled me down and pushed the machine and tools into my arms, motioning me to hurry and hide it before rushing over to the two invaders.

I was a bit baffled at the odd behavior but I relaxed a bit when Seb started cursing and scolding the two invaders. If he was treating those two like he did Gabe and the rest of us then they must not be unfriendly. So I gathered everything on the coffee table and ghosted down to Jazz’s mostly unoccupied room and put everything in his closet before heading back out into the living room to see the strangest sight ever.

I could barely see Sebastian under the death hugs the two intruders had him in. And he wasn’t fighting his way free. If anything he was just trying to make sure he could breathe. From the two intruders all I could see was that one was a vibrant red head and the other was a shining blond and each were just a tad bit taller than the blond doctor.

And they were certainly being louder than Ratchet’s attempts to speak.

“We missed you so much!”

“Why do you never call?”

“It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s like you don’t want to see us.”

“What have you been up to the past year?”

“Where can we set our baggage down?”

I blinked at the display, wondering if I should leave the three to whatever this was or help Seb. The decision was taken out of my hands when the doctor apparently had enough of the attempted smothering. “Shut up already!” I grinned as Ratchet frees his arms and immediately knuckles down on red and golden heads. “I can’t hear myself think.”

The red head yelps and slumps as he rubs his head, smiling sheepishly but unrepentantly. “You could’ve just asked, Uncle.” I watched with a bit of amusement as the blond young man scowls at Ratchet as he tries to fix his stylized long hair that was somehow defying gravity with no visible gel shining on his head. I settled my shoulder against the wall and crossed my arms, setting in for a wait. Maybe it was wrong to watch, but I didn’t care much.

“If either of you had let me get a word in I would’ve,” the doctor retorted dryly before rolling his eyes and roping the two back into a hug. “It is good to see you two, but what are you doing here?”

The blond pulled back a bit from the embrace but I notice that he didn’t ever come close to breaking it despite the closed-off first impression I was getting. “Did you seriously forget?” he demanded.

“Forget what?”

The red head grins and bounces in place, practically clinging to Sebastian. “We got accepted into Central State University!” he exclaims, glowing with excitement and pride. “We were hoping to room with you here. Ya know, cut costs and all that. I texted you and everything.”

I recognized the look Seb gave Mr. Red. It was one that said you were talking crazy and he was about to knock some sense into you. “I never got any text from you.”

“Really?” I felt a smile grow on my lips as Mr. Red stepped back and fished out his phone, unlocking it and playing with the screen for a long handful of moments, getting more and more confused and frantic. Mr. Gold was getting more and more angry as he glared at his doppelganger and Seb was looking torn between laughing at the situation and hitting Mr. Red. Mr. Red finally locked his phone and looked up sheepishly and apologetically. “Heh. I uh…I must’ve forgotten.

Mr. Gold reached out and soundly smacked Mr. Red upside the head and I could see Ratchet’s influence in that gesture. I nearly broke out laughing at the revelation. Mr. Gold turned to Seb, stepping back from the hug with a resigned look. “Look, I don’t want to spring this on you, but we do need a place to stay.”

Seb splutters, “Even if I could tell you guys yes we only have maybe one room free. Not to mention I don’t own the place and Eric and Gabe both think you two are hellions.” He shrugs helplessly. “You’ll have to talk to Eric, but even then we only have one room if Jazz is okay with that.”

Mr. Gold snorts and gives Mr. Red a cold look. “I am not sharing a room with my twin.”

I frowned from where I stood unobserved. I wasn’t sure if I liked these two, but they were important to Seb. How many people did he let maul him in greeting? For a moment, I watched the man I considered my older brother try and soothe the twins before calling out, “One of them can have my room.”

Attention instantly swiveled to me. Seb looked a bit startled and thoughtful, but the way the blue eyes of the twins narrowed in on me made me think of a diver staring down a shark. I could see the calculation and plotting going behind cheerful and serious blue-flame eyes. And it was zeroed in on me.

Don’t let them know that they’re getting to you.

Jazz’s words had me casually straightening from the wall and smiling in greeting no matter how I wanted to bristle at the sharp attention.

Mr. Red grinned even though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Did you have a love child, Uncle Seb?” he asked jokingly. “Is this our cousin?”

“Of course not!” the doctor exclaimed even as my smile widened. It might’ve been a joke Mr. Red wasn’t really sincere about, but it pleased a part of me that someone thought that we might be blood family.

Mr. Gold smacked his twin once more before coming forward with a stormy look on his face, looming over me. I fought to keep my smile controlled despite how much I wanted to meet this interloper’s challenge. “Who are you?” he asked, tone telling me that I would answer or there would be dire consequences.

I held out my hand, the other going behind my back in a tight fist. “I’m Alex Steek. And you and your brother?”

Mr. Gold’s eyes only narrow, leaving my hand to hang there for an uncomfortable moment before Mr. Red comes forward and grasps it in a firm grip. “I’m Sid Lakare and this is my twin, Sunny Lakare. We’re Seb’s favorite nephews.”

I’m sure if nothing had happened I would’ve been hard pressed to not react to the favorite comment. But something did happen.

Pulse-pulse.

Two spark beats.

Oh, for the love of Primus. Are you kidding me?

My eyes flew to Ratchet’s, which were wide with shock. He felt it too.

Not really capable of being surprised anymore, I quickly recovered and shook the hand before releasing it. “It’s nice to meet you. If you’ll give me a minute I’ll clear my room out for you.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“I’ll help you,” Seb offers as he seamlessly moved to my side as I turned to head to my room, ignoring any faint protesting sounds that might’ve been uttered behind us. The second we were in my room the doctor glanced at the open door before leaning close and whispering in my ear, using the language we all knew in our sparks, Cybertronian. “I’m sorry, but they are very possessive and are likely to listen in on us.”

I nod in understanding as I go to my closet and pull the suitcase from there. “I understand,” I murmured before going to my dresser to start packing my clothes. “I put the scanner in Jazz’s closet.”

The blond doctor grunted his acknowledgement before leaving the room. I listened to the sounds of talking as I continued to pack up my room. The twins are talking loudly and Ratchet is replying back, their voices fading for a bit as my older brother moves into Jazz’s room to hide any suspicious materials. Then it goes quiet.

I sigh a bit as I zip up my suitcase. The last time I’d done this I’d gone back and gotten my belongings after the trial. That wasn’t a good feeling to have right now. Not when I was already edgy and feeling sick about the twins’ behavior towards Seb. I wasn’t really sure why I was feeling this way, but I was sure I could puzzle it out later. Right now I had to move out of my room. Why did I do this again?

Careful not to disturb the quiet of the house, I move the short distance down the hall to Eric’s room and set my suitcase in an out-of-the-way corner, wincing as I step back and see how much room it was taking up. I really hoped Eric didn’t mind me moving in without asking.

Task done, I leave the room and head towards the living room, ready to tell the twins the room was open now. I stop at the sight of the trio.

Their backs were to me with Ratchet in the middle with an arm thrown over the twins that snuggled into him from either side. Quiet murmurs and words reached my ears and I immediately backed out and headed back to Eric’s room.

After I got ready for bed and sent a text to the others warning them about the twins, I stared at the ceiling, suddenly not feeling tired as my mind buzzed with thoughts and emotions. All of them centered on the twins and Ratchet. And I knew I wouldn’t be able to go to sleep until I either made my peace with my feelings or exhausted myself. So, to logic!

What bothered me about the twins? Well… their behavior towards Seb. They were Seb’s ‘favorite’ nephews. They could maul him with hugs in greeting. They could be possessive of my older brother. Okay, so I was possessive too, but I think I had a bit of a good reason. I never really had a family before Seb and the others and so when I began to consider them family I wasn’t about to lose them; hence my rabid need to be out there patrolling and fighting with them. So, no, I did not like them claiming Ratchet as theirs and obviously telling me that I wasn’t welcome near him.

But I couldn’t exactly tell them to go fuck themselves. Ratchet was theirs. It was so obvious with how he was treating them. He was still gruff and hard-headed, but he was tender with them; something I didn’t think he would show with anyone other than Gabe on occasion. So, really, I had no claim on Ratchet or any grounds to demand the twins share the doctor.

Wait. Now I was talking about Ratchet like he was a toy a couple of kids were fighting over. That wasn’t fair to him. Shit.

I sighed and turned on my side, taking the pillow from under my head and hugging it, burying my face in it so Optimus’ warm and heady scent. That soothed my spinning spark. Ugh. Where was my cuddle flame when I needed him? Patrolling. Of course. My rotten luck.

I shut my eyes and forced my mind to clear in an effort to fall asleep faster, but there was nothing I could do to stop my spark from weighing heavily and unhappily.

So it was a bit of a surprise when I was startled from sleep by a warm presence entering the room. I popped my head up and blinked to clear the fogginess from my eyes. The familiar shadow and spark moved from the door and sit on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand to gently trace my forehead. I smiled at the gentle and kind touch, leaning into it. “Hey,” Eric whispered softly.

“Hey,” I greeted back, equally quiet. “How was your night?”

“Good. How did you do with the twins?”

And there went the nice, warm feeling. “Yeah,” I replied, dropping my head back down. “Sorry for moving in. The twins needed two ro—”

I sighed and melted as a large hand seemed to engulf the side of my head with a thumb caressing my cheek. “You are always welcome here, Alex. You never have to ask.”

A small smile touched my lips at the sincere statement and I rested one of my hands on top of his. “Love you,” I whispered.

A kiss was pressed to my forehead. “I love you too.” When he finished getting ready for bed and crawled in next to me, I instantly curled up with him and fell into a much easier sleep.

 

Protecting the Flame

 

It was slowly and reluctantly that I woke up. I was tired, warm, and safe and waking up meant that it would end. But my body had other plans.

My eyes opened a bit and I glared death at whatever was in front of me before relaxing when I saw that it was Eric’s shoulder. I kissed it and sighed, resigning myself to getting up. Just once I wished I wasn’t a morning person like Eric. Then I could stay in bed and cuddle with Eric for at least an hour longer, but life was waiting.

I carefully extracted myself and moved out of the room, shrugging the overly large shirt back onto my shoulders when it threatened to fall down. It was one of Eric’s that I wore with my large sweats. It was comfortable and nice and I might be weird for regularly rotating Eric’s shirt in and out for a fresher one that smelled more strongly of Eric, but what the hell. I didn’t care and neither did Eric. If anything, he gave me new shirts to wear.

I shuffled into the kitchen, yawning, before heading to the fridge and wondering what I would make for breakfast.

Ratchet came in about twenty minutes later and went immediately to the coffee maker. “Pancakes and bacon?” he asked as he brought out the tub of coffee grounds.

“Yup. Want one?” I offered a finished piece of bacon and he plucked it out of my hand.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

A smile tugged at my lips before I went over and wrapped my arms around him. “Good morning.”

Seb chuckled and brought a free arm up to return the hug. “Good morning to you too.”

When a new body with no spark signature suddenly shoved its way in between our hug, I nearly lashed out, startled and irritated. But, after being knocked back a step, I recognized Sid from last night, hugging the doctor and giving me a cold look even as he smiled and chirped, “Good morning.”

I blinked at the display before the slightly sick feeling from last night came back. I’d forgotten that the twins were here. Great. Turning back to the oven, I continued with breakfast, telling myself that I would just get used to the twins.

I was a bit startled when Seb suddenly came up behind me and wrapped me up in a hug, resting his chin on my head. My slight frown turned into a smile as I leaned back into the embrace. The unspoken statement that was in the action made the sick feeling go away and I soaked up the warm and light emotions of Ratchet’s spark. Ratchet was mine just as much as he was the twins’. Not that he would ever admit he belonged to anyone, but it was there all the same.

“I’m going to head to the shop soon,” I finally say. “Open it up.”

“Might want to get Eric up before you go,” Seb replied, stepping back and heading to the coffee machine and ignoring a sulking Sid at the table. “He and Gabe got back late. They were probably horsing around last night.”

“I almost want to know what they were up to,” I drawled as I turned off the stove and turned to see Gabe shuffle in, looking like he was sleepwalking. “Morning, Gabe.”

Sid perked up and grinned. “Hey, Gabe!”

Groggy hazel eyes instantly switched to the red head and a grin was growing on my face as I watched him blanch and shake his head before backing out of the room, muttering about how it was too early for demons from hell. I laughed as Sid pouted, something in me feeling more satisfied at his predicament then it should’ve. “I’ll see you guys later,” I call as I head back to Eric’s room to drag him into the kitchen to have his mandatory coffee.

I always loved to open up the shop. It was nice and quiet and I was alone. I always played music in the background as I turned the lights on and got the computers ready to go, dancing my way through the garage. It was a nice change from the usual energy at the house and the concentration of working.

It was around when I turned the open sign on that my phone went off. I thought it was probably one of the guys, asking me to get a jump on a car since it needed to be done quickly, but imagine my surprise when my phone told me that it was Roddy calling me. I moved to the Toyota I had been working on yesterday, putting the phone on speaker so I could work and talk at the same time. “Hey, Roddy,” I greeted, raising my voice so he could hear me clearly.

“Hi, Alex!” the red head called back cheerfully. “Hey, are you doing anything today?”

I winced a bit. “Sorry. I’m working in that car shop I told you about.”

“Oh.” Damn. I could just hear the disappointment in his voice. “Well, maybe we can hang out some time later.”

“Wait.” I looked at the phone as if I could look him in the eye. “You street race, right?”

“Yeah,” he drawled out hesitantly. “Why does that matter?”

“Well, I assume if you street race you know a thing or two about cars, seeing how you’re a minor with no sponsors.”

“How do you know I have no sponsors?” he asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes. “You would’ve put up more of a fight to stay home where the money was.”

He conceded, “True. What’s your point?”

“I work in a car shop and you know how to work cars. What do you think my point is?” I asked with a smile.

“Will it be okay with your boss?”

“As long as you don’t try and steal anything you should be fine.”

“Cool! What’s the address? I’ll be there in ten minutes!”

I gave him the address and smiled as he enthusiastically signed off. It was nice that someone was so eager to spend time with me. Well, someone out of my family. I pocketed my phone once more and settled in for work once more, waiting for a customer or Roddy to show up.

When an engine practically purred into the parking lot, I figured it was a customer looking for a tune up on his or her baby. But no. Roddy kept surprising me. I stepped out and gaped when the grinning teen stepped out of his custom hot rod with an amazing flame paint job. “What?” I gasped, pointing between the snickering red head and the car. “How…”

“You like it?” I nodded wordlessly and he preened. “Maybe we can go on a drive later.”

Incredulously, I turned to him with wide eyes. “You serious?”

He shrugged and spread his hands. “We’re friends. It’s what friends do.”

I smiled slowly. It was the first time since the three douches that the word ‘friend’ didn’t taste fake or bitter. “Yeah,” I murmured, cleaning my hands on a rag. I nodded back into the garage. “So, you wanna show me if you really know how to fix a car?”

He smirked and came forward. “Dude, I know my way around a car. I made my car by hand.”

“Bull. Shit.”

He laughed.

When Eric, Gabe, Ratchet, and the twins came in, I think it was to an odd sight. The music was playing some rock and roll song, but they could probably hear Roddy and I arguing pretty clearly. I think it was over some sort of method of repairing some part of the Toyota, which was making a weird noise, but it escalated from there. We were bickering, jostling, and smiling the entire time. I was so wrapped up in the bickering and playing that I didn’t even notice the group entering and staring in shock from the adults and curiosity from the twins.

“Alex?”

I jolted and Roddy easily reached up and kept me from slamming my head against the hood of the car. I smiled in thanks before turning to see the guys. “Hey! Guys, this is a coworker and friend from the diner, Rodney Velocidad. Roddy, this is Eric, Gabriel, Sebastian, Sid, and Sunny.”

Seb’s green eyes flared in recognition, remembering the name from our conversation last night. He stepped forward with a small smile and held up his hand. “Nice to meet you,” he said kindly. “Alex told me about you last night.”

Grass green eyes glanced at me for a microsecond at the comment before Roddy straightened and shook Ratchet’s hand. “Nice to meet you too,” he replied and there was the spark presence, glowing dimly in the red head’s chest. I was only startled slightly and I saw Ratchet tense, but I actually heard a strange cough from Gabe and I looked to see him and Eric staring at Roddy in shock. Their eyes flew to me and I casually tapped a finger to my lips to signal their silence. Thankfully, Roddy didn’t seem to notice the interaction as he stuffed his hand back into his pockets, rocking back on his heels. “I hope you don’t mind me being here. Alex told me you guys would be okay with it.”

“Any friend of Alex is a friend of ours,” Eric assured the teen as he came forward, seamlessly covering his shock. He shook Roddy’s hand as well, ocean blue eyes darting between the two of us. I was relaxing a bit since no one seemed to be outright rejecting Roddy—Gabe’s normal silent treatment didn’t count—when I saw an odd emotion flash in those eyes. I frowned and tried to puzzle it out as he smiled with more teeth than normal. “Alex could always use a good friend.”

I blinked at the odd phrasing and emphasis, boggled by the behavior my boyfriend was giving. Then he turned to me. His smile wasn’t quite so toothy anymore, but there was a heat in his expression. Almost like the heat he got before he dragged me to his bed, but more…something. I don’t know. “Hello, my light,” he murmured as he leaned down and swept me up in a kiss, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me forward. I grunted in shock, but went with it when he immediately deepened the kiss and began to pet my back. Heat swept through me pleasantly.

I didn’t know what he was doing until he pulled back and I could see Roddy’s red face and hear the spluttering from the twins. I rolled my eyes and smacked his shoulder. “You jealous idiot,” I accused.

Optimus shrugged and released me, glancing at Rodney and straightening when he saw he’d accomplished his goal. “I guess I am.” Then he walked off.

I turned from the sight of the staring twins and looked at my red head friend, smirking when he pointed slowly between Eric and I with bugging green eyes. “You…” he murmured.

It didn’t escape me that we had completely switched positions from earlier. “You like it?” I repeated, grinning when he rolled his eyes and smacked me.

He leaned close and glanced around the shop to check for listeners. Roddy may not notice it, but I knew the adults were secretly watching and feeling my spark for any mood changes. They all knew about my last batch of friends. “That’s your…boyfriend?!” he whispered quietly.

I grinned and nodded, respecting his wish to remain quiet. “Yup. Hot, isn’t he?”

Roddy blushed brighter and looked at the ground before looking around once more. “They’re all hot,” he muttered before going beat red, apparently not meaning to say that out loud.

I snorted in laughter, clamping a hand over my mouth as Roddy buried his face in his hands. “And guess what?” A tentative green eye peeked at me. “They work on cars all day. Bent over. I have the best view of their asses whenever I want!”

“You shameless…!” Roddy cried as he wrapped an arm around my neck in a headlock, but I twisted it out of it, laughing when we fell to the floor and started wrestling. “How can you even think that?!” I only laughed and fought to pin him. Distantly, I could feel the shared joy and happiness from the adults and it only added to mine until Ironhide growled at me to stop messing around. Roddy and I did so with grins and pokes, though I had to ignore how the twins had put their heads together and were whispering, glancing at me.

Please let this be a good day.

But when the twins followed me into the cleanup room later in the day I knew that the chances of this being a good day were dwindling by the second.

I didn’t like how they blocked my way to the door and crossed their arms, looking expectant and short tempered. They wanted something from me and a part of me stubbornly put on the brakes, preparing to keep anything and everything from them. It was childish, but I couldn’t really find any reason to try and be their friends. I could tolerate them for now.

“You guys need anything?” I ask politely, turning on the faucet and running the filter in my hands under, scraping out the gunk and nasty stuff.

“What are you doing here?” Sunny demanded, straightening his posture so that he was bigger than me. Oh, the alpha male thing. Yeah, no thank you. I prefer not to make an ass of myself.

I didn’t understand his question at all and my expression must’ve said as much because Sid elaborated. “What’s your thing with Eric and Uncle Seb? How come you’re living with them? What’s your part with them?”

I blinked at the barrage of questions before frowning lightly when all I wanted to do was sneer and tell them to fuck off. Turning off the water, I shook the filter to get the excess moisture off. “I don’t see how it’s any of your business,” I replied coolly, watching them from the corner of my eye.

Sid smiled, though there was no warmth behind it. “Our Uncle Seb makes it our business.”

“So talk,” Sunny added in a low voice.

“’Our Uncle Seb’,” I repeated softly, setting the filter aside and looking at the pair with thoughts spinning in my head. “Quite possessive.”

“Yeah? And?” the blond snapped.

I shrugged and spread my hands. “Not much really. It’s just that that level of possessiveness doesn’t just come from nothing. Sure, an only child would be more possessive because he’s never shared with anyone, but you two are twins and share almost everything, so that’s not it.”

Sid scoffed and shifted his weight, moving his hands to his pockets. “Are you really psyco-analyzing us?”

My lips quirked in amusement. I really was evaluating them. “Maybe.” I paused, thinking for a moment. “You two have lost someone, haven’t you?” They both stiffened and glared death at me. Ah. So that was it. “That’s why you’re so possessive,” I murmured, understanding dawning. “You know how badly it will hurt if you lose Seb.” Maybe we weren’t quite the enemies I thought we were.

“Shut up,” they hissed in unison, Sunny visibly trembling from anger.

I looked at the two and the pain and anger in their blue eyes. It was someone close to them. An immediate family member or a very close friend. Debating quickly, I answered one of their first questions. “My parents are gone,” I say and they both twitch at the change in subject. I meet their eyes steadfastly. “I was lucky enough to be friends with the guys here when they were arrested and taken away. They took me in and I’ve been with them since.” The silence between us grew and I sighed and shifted my weight, looking at the ground. “Look, I know how bad it hurts. I know you guys have felt it too. I don’t want to step on any toes, but I consider these guys family. And because I know how bad it is I don’t ever want to inflict that hurt on anyone, not even you two. So don’t worry about me taking your Uncle Seb away. We’re just close friends.”

When they didn’t answer I looked at them to see thoughts spinning behind their eyes. Not really seeing any other option, I picked up the filter and left the room to get back to work.

Eric casually comes up to me as I work to put the filter back in place. “Everything alright?” he asks and I can feel his spark pulsing in harmony with mine.

From what I’ve gathered from the others I was the most sensitive when it came to my spark. I could detect the sparks even when they were hidden away if they were within a fifteen foot radius of me and I was able to figure out clear emotions when their sparks were out not to mention picking up their presence if they were within a couple hundred feet of me with my spark out. None of the guys were as perceptive. Jazz came in second, being able to grasp faint emotions if someone was standing next to him and both their wings were out, but even he had to bow out of that contest with me. So while the others might be able to strain right now and pick up my emotions, Eric didn’t have to so much because he was my spark mate.

I could get romantic easily and say it was because he was the other half of my spark, some of his spark energy pulsing in my chest and mine in his, but, in reality, I didn’t know. We were just able to read each other easier than anyone else. I discussed it with Seb and Gabe once, the only other spark mate pair in our group, and they described it as being able to read each other’s locations and emotions without so much interference then when they tried to read me. They likened it to a phone call; they could hear each other like one of them was in a loud room and read me like I was calling them from a basement. Less interference.

And it was basically the same way with Eric and I, though where Seb and Gabe likened it to sound and a phone call I compared my connection with Eric as touch. I couldn’t so much feel his spark or emotions on my skin or in any physical manner, but I could feel him. It was how I sensed all of my family’s sparks. I picked up their emotions and presences in my spark. If I was especially distracted I could confuse their emotions with my own and with Eric it was doubly so. Everyone else was almost on a normal scale when it comes to reading them, meaning I could absently be lingering around their spark and pick up a little, but with Optimus it was like I am there with him constantly depending on the distance between us. He was just so easy to read.

And it was in times like these when I knew it was the same with him. Even if I had been in the back room and well out of Seb’s and Gabe’s range, Eric had been able to pick up something from me; enough to warrant an inquiry. I could feel it even now. In the spark hiding in that strong and warm chest, I could feel the slow twister of energy and emotions, comprising of worry, love, are-you-okay, and welcome. Sometimes I could just stop and feel out Optimus’ spark and be perfectly content.

I smiled softly and bumped my shoulder into his arm. “A few words aren’t going to hurt me, firebird,” I reply after a moment. “I’m not that fragile.”

“Never said you were, Bumblebee.” I snort and roll my eyes as he presses a kiss to my temple, murmuring, “Warrior of Light.”

“Not a warrior yet, flames for brains,” I shoot back jokingly and he smiles at my new nickname.

He pulls back and hands me a screwdriver so I could secure the plastic covering in place once more. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

I raise an eyebrow and stop to look at him. “And if I don’t want to answer?” I challenged.

A dark eyebrow rose to meet mine before a slow smile began to grow on his face. My spark spun a bit faster and his spark sped up to match mine. It was the smile that said he was having thoughts that included me and a bed and who-knows-what-else-but-it’ll-probably-either-be-pleasurable-or-delicious. A shiver worked its way down my spine. “I’m sure I can think of something,” the larger adult whispered in a low and husky voice.

I visibly shivered this time, my hand twitching to reach and pull my spark mate closer, but I checked myself, remembering that we were in the shop with three strangers to our world. A large part of me was all for giving him his answer so Optimus could follow through with a reward, but a more potent smaller part sniffed disdainfully and said I was weak for letting sex dictate my decision. I was independent and if Eric thought he could get his way by tempting me then he needed a lesson. Sadly for the majority, I agreed with the latter.

My smile grew to match his. “I’m sure you’ll try,” I said. There. Jou ain’t gettin’ nutin’ fr’m meh. Consider this foot put down.

Eric dark blue eyes darkened and his smile grew even more. “Oh, I’ll succeed, my little honey bee.”

Okay. Let it be said now that while I was the romantic one in this relationship, Eric could come up with some sappy and clichéd nicknames that made me want to smack him, but it made him happy even if it made me cringe so I restrained myself. Let it also be said that I should’ve known better than to challenge Eric. That man took on challenges like he consumed coffee. Consider that plan backfired. Not that it really bothered me. Just meant that tonight was going to be fun.

I just grinned and shook my head, eyes flicking over to the twins, who were now coming out of the back room. “When are we going to have the meeting? With them here we can’t exactly all slip away. And I have school tomorrow.”

Optimus looked over at the twins as well as they immediately went to bother Ironhide. “Seb told me that the twins plan on sightseeing tomorrow afternoon. We’ll have it then. Prowl and Jazz will be there.”

“Sounds like a date,” I remarked, tightening the last screw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there’s chapter two. So how many people saw Roddy/Hot Rod coming into the picture? I know a few of you did. No one saw the twins coming though. I can’t help it, but they’re some of my favorite characters and where Ratchet goes they are not far behind. Btw, Sid is short for Sidwell and Sunny is short for Edison. Now you know why they didn’t say their full names XD. And I’m dying over Jealous!Eric. He’s such a laid back guy and so few things rile him up, so when he is it’s just funny! And Insecure!Bee needs hugs and his cuddle flame.
> 
> Roddy: http://sleepyoldvamp.deviantart.com/art/Waitful-143988809
> 
> I swear to God there was a colored version of this somewhere on DA... But once again give praise to Sleepy for all the amazing artwork and inspiration!
> 
> Sadly, I don’t have a picture of the twins as human formers. If you guys know a good picture of them then please let me know!
> 
> And I know I discussed some sensitive topics in this chapter and I apologize if I offended anyone, but get over it. There are going to be different opinions out in the world, that’s a fact.
> 
> And thank you everyone who commented, gave kudos, and subscribed! I love reading all the comments. Makes me feel warm and squishy inside


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp...shit got real...

Chapter 3

 

Aw, shit.

Here we go again.

Do we have to go?

Do you want to explain to the others why you don’t want to go?

Do I get to skip this year?

No.

Damn it. Plan B.

Aw, shit.

Here we go again!

Do I even want to know?

Do you want to lose your plausible deniability?

Well, that wouldn’t really work since we’re the same person arguing two different side of a decision.

But we’re not really arguing, are we?

…Huh. First time for everything.

Progress, bitches!

You are a disappointment.

WTF? Where did that come from?

Why must you be so crude?

Crude? You think I’m fucking crude?

You keep proving my point with your vulgar language.

Alright, Sir Knight. Come over here so I can rip that stick from your ass.

I’m already here, you idiot! We are the same person, thinking the same thoughts, and going to the same god damn, mother fucking hellhole.

Oh, man, we are actually going back, aren’t we?...Hypocrite.

Alright, I’ve had enough of your shit, you ignorant plebian! I’ll wring your neck!

Then you’ll be killing yourself!

Shut the fuck up!

I resisted the urge to smack my forehead. Oh, god, I was falling back on that horrible habit. Quickly, I moved my mind onto something else.

“You excited?” I asked sarcastically, kicking my shoes against the pavement as I walked.

Roddy snorted. “I can’t remember the last time I was excited for school, let alone the first day of school.” A sound of honest understanding and reluctance was my response as I hunched my shoulders and calculated the remaining distance between me and the school. Despite being an idiot who risked his life street racing—not that I could judge—Roddy wasn’t oblivious. “Something wrong?”

Might as well tell him now before he got the surprise. “The other students didn’t really like it when they found out I was gay,” I said, summing up what all had happened in my last few weeks of school my junior year. It was a poor summary, but it got my point across.

Roddy frowned and instantly switched his attention to me. “I thought you said you’d take your secret to the grave?”

“Past tense,” I corrected, shrugging. “A lot of things happened last year. The fact that I’m gay isn’t as important to me as it used to be.”

“What happened?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing.

I shrugged again. “They did what they always do. Talk. Push. Mock. You know, the whole nine yards.”

“Uh-huh,” the red head drawled and I straightened from my slump enough to see him looking at me with the same intensity Seb did when he thought we’d done something stupid and were trying to hide it. To be honest, I didn’t think it was an intensity Rodney was capable of, but it looked like I was wrong. “Douchebags.”

I twitched at the muttered curse and would’ve thought it was directed at me if it weren’t for the fact that it was plural. “Who?” I asked.

“The school,” the red head clarified darkly, glaring at the school building as we rounded the corner and it came into view. “Who could honestly think they’re in the right for bullying someone?”

“This is high school,” I pointed out dryly. “We don’t think here.”

My friend barked a laugh, smile lighting up his face. “True.”

“So, just so you know, I’d understand if you don’t want to…you know…hang around me,” I explained to him nervously, paranoia lighting up my senses and thinking that everyone even vaguely looking in my direction was looking at me.

Roddy spluttered, much to my surprise. What was it with this guy and surprising me? Normally I got a person down the first time I met them. “You mean pretend you don’t exist?” he demanded, grabbing my backpack and pulling me to a stop. His earnest green eyes met mine. “Dude, not to have a cheesy heart-to-heart or something, but I’m you friend. You think I would do that to you?”

I shrugged—I seem to be doing that a lot right now—and looked down and around, trying to see who was looking. “I wouldn’t blame you,” I muttered. “No offense to you, but we’ve only known each other for a few days. I don’t expect much.”

“Ouch.” I cringed and shrunk a little. Me and my honest mouth. “That hurts. But I’ll forgive you because that’s what friends do. Wow, that sounded cheesy. What’s it with you and making me sound cheesy?”

“Not like I try!” I exclaimed defensively. “It just happens.”

Roddy snickered, but waved a hand. “Whatever. Back on track. Look, you’ve obviously had as bad a track record with friends as me. So I’ll say this slowly.” I glare as he puts both hands on my shoulder and leans down so he could look me in the eye like a parent would to get a child’s attention. I was going to throw a tantrum like a child if he kept this up. “Friends. Stand. By. Friends. Comprende, mi amigo?”

“Eres un idiota,” I shot back, knocking his hands from my shoulders. I was starting to walk away when Roddy suddenly latched onto my back, upsetting my balance and nearly sending me to the ground.

“Buddy!” he drew out with a shit-eating grin, imitating that porcupine from the movie Open Season.

“Are we really going to do this?” I demanded, struggling to get my feet under me.

“Buddy,” he replied, readjusting his grip on me, practically hanging from my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. “Alright, alright. I get it. I’m sorry for thinking you were the kind of friend who walked away. Can we please get to class now?”

Roddy casually released me before patting me on the head condescendingly. “Good buddy.”

I threw a sloppy hit at him and he skipped away. “You overgrown child. Get moving.”

We shared the same first hour, chemistry. It was taught by one Mr. Jack Wheel. He was new to the school, so I had no clue what to expect. I took up my seat in the front left corner of the class and Roddy plopped down as my partner. He was rattling on about how this place was so much bigger than his old school, which was cramped in New York. I was listening with half my attention, the other on getting my note taking materials out and ready. It was as I was straightening up from digging in my pack that I caught sight of another student entering the room. Mike. And there was Jess following him.

Their eyes instantly zeroed in on me and I made a soft sound of disgust before picking up my pencil and marking the date and class in the upper right hand corner of my paper.

“Hmm?” Roddy hummed inquisitively, catching the sound and where I was looking. He frowned at the Neanderthal super-senior and greasy looking blond kid. “Who are they?”

I shook my head and started obsessively making my table of contents for my notebook. I almost never did this in any class, but I needed something to give me an excuse to keep from looking at the pair. “Just a couple of old friends,” I muttered. “They’re nobodies.”

A deep and mocking snort greeted my statement and my grip on my pencil nearly snapped the piece of wood. “That’s funny,” Mike rumbled, approaching Roddy and I. “Seeing how last year ended for you. I’m surprised to see you still go here, homo.”

“The sentiment is mutual,” I shot back, looking up to glare at the larger teen. “How’s super-senior treating you? Did your momma decide to hold you back?”

The smug look fell into one that told me he’d like nothing more than to strangle me. “My mother has nothing to do with this,” he growled. “You leave her out of this.”

A condescending laugh left me as I straightened and twirled my pen, feeling it’s weight and balance on my fingers and wondering if I could throw it accurately. “Oh, so that’s how it is? She’s still sleeping with the douche, huh? No time for Mikey boy.”

His unshaved upper lip curled in a sneer. “At least I have a mom.” It was a struggle to not let my smile drop and show him just how badly that hurt. “Where’s yours, Alex? In cuffs? The looney bin? And why? Maybe because of her drug add—”

“Do you ever stop spitting shit?” Mike’s gaze switched to where Roddy sat, fuming. I’d almost forgotten he was there. The red head looked up at Mike with a raised eyebrow. “Seriously, not only does your breath smell like crap, all I’m hearing is a bunch of meaningless, stupid, bullshit.”

“Who are you?” Jess demanded, piping up for the first time since this whole encounter started. His dirt brown eyes narrowed as they flicked between Roddy and I.

My friend grinned and lounged in his chair, kicking his feet up on the counter. “Rodney Velocidad. The honor is all yours.” I snorted quietly in laughter. “Forgive me for not standing or shaking your hands. That’s reserved for people who are worth my time and respect.”

Mike put both hands on the counter and leaned closer to my completely relaxed friend. “I’ll show you respect, you—”

Roddy held up a hand and wagged a finger. “Ah, ah, ah. Save your insults for someone who wants to hear and smell shit.”

Mike’s face began to get red. “What did—?”

More finger wagging. “Ah, ah, ah. Still hearing shit.”

Mike’s eyes lit up with fury and I saw him moving before he could really do anything. His hand lifted from the table and was reaching for my friend’s finger, probably to break it, but I intercepted it with a quick jab and a grab, bending his middle finger back far enough that the larger teen hissed and moved to bend with his finger to relieve the pain. I cocked an eyebrow at my former friend. “Don’t you ever learn?” I asked before releasing my hold.

“You’re fucking him, aren’t you?” I jolted at the sudden question and my eyes flew to where Jess was staring at me incredulously. His eyes flicked between me and the equally stunned Rodney. “Are you kidding me?”

Before I could even formulate a response Rodney was doubling over in belly aching laughter. The break in the tense atmosphere had me rolling my eyes and kicking his seat, nearly sending him to the floor. “Oh, grow up,” I told him, sitting back in my seat. If I wasn’t so indignant and on edge I probably would’ve been laughing too. Firstly, I had an awesome incredible boyfriend. Secondly, I’d only known Roddy a few days. Thirdly, he was my coworker. Fourthly, I had a much hotter and better boyfriend. Nothing wrong with Roddy, but case closed.

Just then the teacher walked in, a cheery smile on his face and a cliché lab coat on his shoulders. “Take your seats, class!” he called and Jess and Mike glowered before shuffling away. The teacher, with lively blue eyes and salt and pepper hair, held up his hands. “Thank you for coming today. To start off the year, I’d like to say that here in chemistry we will, as you youngsters say, blow shit up!”

Oh, Ironhide should’ve taken this class.

Roddy nudged his elbow to mine and I looked to see him smiling at me before pushing his notebook closer. I glanced down and saw that he’d written something. “I totally get where you got your screwed up definition of friends.”

I huffed before scrawling down my reply. “It was also them that told the whole school I was gay.”

Roddy’s smile dropped immediately and he gave me a look that said, “Are you kidding me?” I shook my head and nudged him when he turned and glared death at Mike and Jess.

I smiled when I had his attention again and mouthed the word thanks before focusing on my class.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. My prediction from a few months ago was holding true since hardly anybody made a comment or looked at me funny. It was just a day filled with going from class to class, hearing the normal yada yada, and getting syllabuses. Roddy was a break from the mind numbing monotony. I only had him in three of my six classes, but I could tell he was the class clown. He was always quipping and making comments when he could or doing something funny at his desk to keep himself entertained. I was slightly worried that he would find more interesting friends then me, but he pointedly stuck by my side whenever he could. I’m sure it would’ve irritated me if it was any other person, but I did want a friend and Roddy seemed good.

Throughout the day I got a series of texts from everyone asking how things were going. When I could I told them it was boring as all hell and I was ready to rip my ears out I don’t think they believed me because they kept asking, but I would just have to tell them myself when I got to the shop.

Which was where I was heading now.

Roddy bounced next to me as we filed out of the building. “I’ve gotta go, Alex,” he told me so quickly his words almost ran together. His eyes sparked with energy that he still had after a boring day of school. “I’ve heard about this underground race club from other kids. I’m going to go check it out and see if I can’t get in.”

“I don’t suppose I can convince you to give up street racing.” The look I got in return had me laughing and I pushed his shoulder. “I get it. Get going. I’ll see you later tonight.”

“See ya!” he called as he disappeared through the throng of other students.

I waved him before making my way across campus to the route I would normally take to the shop. It was a ten minute walk, but it was a nice day and I didn’t mind at all. It was supposed to be the usual routine I’d carried over the summer break. It was supposed to be nothing I had to think twice about until I sensed someone watching me.

I don’t claim the mythical sixth sense of knowing when I was being watched. I don’t claim to be paranoid enough to know the instant something was off, but something bothered me the moment I stepped foot off campus. It’s not something I can explain nor trace back to its origins, but it tripped enough of my alarms to give me reason to turn and look around.

It took me a moment in which I almost told myself I was being ridiculous, but I saw him. He looked like an Average Joe: mid-twenties male, brown hair, sunglasses, casual jeans and T-Shirt, and a phone pressed to his ear. He was entirely ordinary; someone I would never look at twice, but he was too ordinary.

Now I really was sounding paranoid, but the way his face was slightly turned in my direction despite talking on the phone and walking on the other side of the street had me suspicious.

Well, better safe than sorry, right?

So I veered off my usual course. I walked two whole blocks, telling myself that I needed to calm down and not appear like a twitchy junky always looking over my shoulder, before finally caving and looking over my shoulder.

He was still there.

It could be a coincidence. We could just be going the same direction. Don’t panic.

To keep myself calm and focused, I changed my way again, this time taking a few turns that would deposit me on the street I had been traveling on in the first place. If the guy simply was going the same way I had been he wouldn’t be following me now, because the shortest path to his destination would’ve been to stay on this street in the first place.

I turned to look over my shoulder.

Primus fucking damn it. He was fifty feet behind me and off the phone and watching me with an intensity that I shouldn’t have been able to pick up on underneath those aviators. He knew I was aware of him. I’d just made one big useless loop with no efforts to cover my tracks. Shit. I just made this ten times harder.

I pulled out my phone as I took another turn yet again, telling myself to keep calm despite my twitchy nerves. An unknown person was following me and I had no idea what he wanted. My fingers hesitated over the screen one tap away from calling Eric. My paranoid side came up again, saying that if I was being followed it was possible they were monitoring my phone. It was almost immediately crushed with my incredulous and logical side, but it gave me enough of a pause to change tactics and dial the library instead.

It was a weak attempt, but hopefully it would discourage my tail from trying to get physical with me if I was talking to a person who could hear my distress and call the police. And even when I could no longer draw out the conversation with the helpful librarian I subtly ended the call and continued it as if I had never hung up.

The entire time I was keeping up this charade I was taking closer and closer turns, walking faster to keep my tail from seeing me and hoping to shake him. When I turned into a particularly twisted section of alleys, I dropped the whole charade altogether and booked it to put as much distance between me and the ordinary man.

It only made me more nervous when I heard pounding footsteps following me as I ducked out of sight behind a dumpster. Cautiously, as the footsteps approached, I peered around the large metal bin and watched as the man sprinted past the alley I’d run into, jacket flying up in his hurry. It gave me a clear glimpse of the gun holstered at his side. My eyes widened in shock before I ducked back when I heard him skid to a halt just out of sight.

There was a long moment of silence. Then, “Shit! God damn it. Where are you, brat?”

I tensed as footsteps moved back in my direction, but thankfully the man was so rushed in trying to pick up my trail that he didn’t even step down my alley. He paced further back the way I’d come before going back in the direction he’d been running. I rested my head against the cool, smelly metal of the dumpster and closed my eyes as the realization hit me. The man was looking for me.

“Fuck!”

I jumped at the shouted curse, realizing he’d gone back to his original stopping point. Slowly, I peered out again.

“Sir, I lost him…He knows the area. He lost me in the maze of alleys…No, sir, he just…Yes, sir, I understand.”

My eyebrows furrowed. Who was he talking to? As cautiously as I could, I crept forward to another corner that could allow me to look around and see the man. I was ready to bolt back to the dumpster if he moved in my direction. I edged forward slowly and peeked one eye to see my follower. He was standing with one hand on his waist, pacing side to side in frustration. His other hand was pressed to his ear in the obvious sign that he was talking over a comm line. Military grade since I couldn’t see any hardware.

“I’ll keep looking, sir, but…Understood. I’ll head back now.”

I ducked back as the man dropped his hand from his ear and stood there for a moment. My muscles were quivering and twitching, ready to move if he moved towards me. The only reason I wasn’t moving now was because there was gravel on the ground and even the slightest sound would reach the man in the relative silence of the alley. I actually jumped to my feet and skipped back a step when there was a curse and then the sound of something being hit before footsteps started up again, going away.

I looked again to see the man storming away, shaking his hand. Quickly deducing he must’ve hit the wall, I moved onto the decision of whether I should follow or not.

I’d already got away, so I shouldn’t risk getting caught again. But if I followed him I could find out more information on why he was following me or who he was.

I bit my lip savagely before throwing up my arms. “This is so fucking stupid!” I hissed to myself before hunkering down and calling out my wings after a quick look around. I used my wings briefly to leap all the way up to the rooftops before hiding my spark once more and tightening the straps on my backpack so it didn’t make any sound as I ran forward, tailing my tail.

I brought out my phone and quickly snapped pictures of the man as he got lost briefly in the labyrinth of alleys before finally getting out and waiting at a street corner. He pulled out a phone, texted someone, and then waited. After five minutes a dark van came up and the man got in. I took pictures as quickly as I could, getting the make and model of the van as well as the license plate and even a brief glimpse of the inside. It was something straight out of a spy movie. Even with a few seconds and a distant look I could see the technology lining the wall of the van before the door was slid shut and the car was gone, disappearing in the afternoon traffic.

I frowned at the pictures on my phone before getting up and making my way to the shop. This was all wrong.

Seb looked up as I entered the shop, blinking and frowning in concern. “Where’ve you been?” he asked, moving to put the ‘Gone for Lunch’ sign up and shutting everything down for a while. “We’ve been ready for a while now. We were about to call.”

“I’ll tell you in the meeting,” I told him shortly before heading upstairs, taking the steps two at a time.

Four sets of eyes focused on me as I emerged on the second floor of the shop and base to the Autobots. It hadn’t changed much over the months aside from the adults now waiting in it.

“What took you so long?” Jazz asked from where he was straddling a chair backwards.

Gabe asked, “Were you given trouble at school?”

“What? No.” I shook my head as I dropped my backpack and headed over to the computers and the chair waiting in front of it. One of my main jobs, despite the chaperoning rule for patrolling, was monitor duty, so this place was familiar to me. “Don’t worry about it,” I told the guys as Ratchet came up the stairs. “We’re here to talk about the new Cybertronians, remember?”

None of them looked pleased to change the subject, but they allowed it. “’Cybertronians’?” Prowl repeated. “Plural? I’m confused. I was told there was only one. Your new friend, Rodney.”

“And the twins,” I told him. Cue shocked looks and silence except for Ratchet’s troubled look and stance as he leaned next to Ironhide.

“Are you kidding me?” Gabe demanded slowly, hazel eyes turning to his spark mate. “Those little demons are one of us?”

Seb nodded. “Alex and I felt their sparks the night they came over.”

Jazz hummed and twirled one of his braids. “You found all three of them, Bee?” he queried with an easy smile. “Nice going.”

“Not like I’m looking for them,” I replied before frowning. I was doing that a lot today. “What I don’t understand is that they’re even here. I thought there were only six city-leaders and we all came here to hide the Allspark.”

“There are only six,” Eric assured me. “And I don’t remember coming to Earth with anybody but you five. Prowl?”

“No. I do not recall in any of my memories.”

In the months that I’ve been trained and learning what it is to be a Cybertronian I’d learned that the Deep Memories wasn’t just a set of instincts telling me how to fight or use my wings. They were actually what we called them: memories. It was a bit mind boggling, but we weren’t really Alex, Eric, Sebastian, Gabriel, Chase, or Jazz but really somewhat faded versions of Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, and Jazz. We were the same Cybertronians that had fought in an endless war before coming to Earth to obey their spark’s desire to protect the Allspark. We had all of the memories, personalities, and abilities of the Cybertronians who came here. The only difference is that when their sparks went dormant they allowed a human being to grow and create their own memories, personalities, and abilities before the spark and everything it came with could come into play.

So, in essence, I was Alex with Bumblebee as my foundation and structure. We were two different beings and yet the same. Pondering over the paradox gave me a headache on good days, but the point is that, because we had the same sparks that went dormant so long ago, we had their memories and we could actually access them beyond the instinctual urges and impulses that may strike us in battle. It took a bit of meditation and mind clearing, but I was able to glimpse into Bumblebee’s life before he went dormant. I wasn’t very good at it, but Prowl said I was getting better. Prowl was actually the best at accessing his memories; thus he was our go-to man when it came to our past lives.

And if he didn’t remember anybody coming to Earth with us then there was a good chance nobody did come with us.

“So that means someone came after us,” Jazz said, straightening with a frown. “Decepticons?”

Seb straightened indignantly. “You really think my nephews are Decepticons?”

The Jamaican-French-Creole held up his hands in surrender. “Hey, nothing against you, Ratch’. Just saying that if Megatron was able to find us and the Allspark than why couldn’t anyone before him?”

“What Jazz says is true,” Prowl said, rubbing his chin in thought. “It is possible that some Decepticons could’ve followed us to Earth and went dormant the same way we did.”

“They’re my nephews,” the blond adult hissed, glaring daggers at the stoic man. “They share my blood. I’m an Autobot which means they are too because I’m a descendent of one of the original Cybertronian city-leaders.”

“A single city-leader,” Prowl pointed out. “The twins are not the city-leader Ratchet. They are two other Cybertronians entirely. At some point in history your bloodline mixed with another Cybertronian’s. It is possible that it was a Decepticon.”

“Or Autobot,” I argued, swinging my chair from side to side. I shrugged. “What if one of our old friends caught onto our plans and followed in an attempt to help protect the Allspark? Or even the army sending someone as added protection? At least we know that it’s more likely that the information of our location was with the Autobots first rather than the Decepticons. I mean, if the ‘Cons knew they would’ve rained Pit down on us long before now rather than going dormant, right?”

“Thank you!” Ratchet exclaimed, throwing up his hands in exasperation. It looked like the protectiveness and possessiveness the twins had was returned by the veteran doctor.

“That doesn’t explain Rodney,” Jazz pointed out and I scowled.

“Or Neutrals,” Gabe put in. All eyes swung to him. He looked around like we’d just missed something obvious. “The war wasn’t just Autobots and Decepticons. A lot of the population fled Cybertron altogether to avoid the war. What if a few landed here and were dormant long before we even got here or even after?”

Prowl frowned. “The chances of that ever happening on this planet and among the exponentially growing population of the humans would make them less than 0.003%.”

“Look, I’m not arguing your super-computer logic, but I’m just putting the option out there.”

“All the same we have no proof on what faction these three belong to,” Optimus cut in before all five of us could launch into another tangent to defend our argument. He looked around our group with steady blue eyes. “We can debate about it all we want, but we could also save ourselves the trouble and simple listen to their sparks as they close in on their emergence.”

“That’s right,” Jazz murmured, looking at me. “We were able to detect that you were an Autobot after a month or so.”

“Really?” I blinked in bewilderment before thinking back on my encounters with Decepticons, mainly the battle in SI. There was a difference between an Autobot spark and Decepticon spark. Sure, there were differences between all of our sparks, Jazz was always buzzing with energy while Prowl was calm and steady, but there was something tangibly different in Decepticon sparks. They felt heavier. It was like a weight just sat more with those of ‘Con mindset. Yeah, Prowl and Gabe felt especially heavy when they were thinking dark thoughts, but this weight with the ‘Cons felt like it was trying to drag me down with them. Not a nice weight. Not like Eric laying on me as he…

Focus. Focus.

“Yeah,” Jazz told me.

“So we just wait,” Seb summed up, crossing his arms. “We wait and see if we can tell if they’re ‘Cons, Bots, or Neutrals. Alright. Whatever.”

“Until then we keep them close,” Eric continued. “If we can sense their sparks then so can the Decepticons if they get close enough. I have no doubt that, even if they are laying low right now, they won’t hesitate to kill or take the three if they sense the sparks.” His gaze turns to me and I straighten, a subordinate ready for his superior’s orders. “Bumblebee, see if you can’t get Rodney to come over as often as possible. The more we’re in contact with him the better. The same goes for the twins.”

I grimaced at the last order. “The twins and I don’t exactly get along, not to mention they go to a completely different school then me. Seb would be better for that.”

“Just do what you can,” Optimus orders before looking around the group. “Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?”

I shifted in my seat uneasily in the silence and the guys must’ve caught something from my spark because they all turned to look at me.

Gabe groaned and rubbed his face. “Why is it always you who brings the bad news?” he demanded.

“I don’t ask for the bad news,” I grumble before bringing up my phone and working to send a couple of pictures to the guys. “It’s the reason I was late today. Someone was following me after school.”

There was a beat of silence and my spark was practically thrumming with the tense and angry feelings I was getting from them. Jazz spoke up. “Was it just a stalker or a creepy guy or something else?” he asked calmly even if his spark was becoming quieter and heavier with each passing second.

“Something else,” I answered before sending everything. Phones chirped with various sounds as they received my text. “The first picture is the guy who followed me. He was waiting right outside my school and followed me the second I started walking.”

“Are you sure he was following you?” Eric asked as he flipped through the pictures.

I nodded. “Yeah. I wouldn’t say anything unless I was sure of it. I think he was working for somebody. He had some sort of communications device in his ear and he was talking to someone, calling him sir and was ordered to ‘go back’ after he lost me.”

“Good job at losing him,” Ratchet praised.

“Not like I was going to lead him here,” I replied, shrugging.

“And just how did you get these pictures?” Prowl asked, arching a knowing eyebrow at me. “They are taken from a rather peculiar angle and range.”

I grinned, caught. I spread my hands, “Generally when people are following me I want to know why, so I followed him until he got into that spy van.”

“Bumblebee…” Gabe growled warningly. I threw up my hands in surrender until Jazz suddenly frowned and looked at Prowl.

“Hey, Prowler, didn’t we see this guy the other day? You know, the guy who was standing on the corner as we pulled over that soccer mom?”

The officer in question blinked and thought quickly before looking down at his phone and the picture again. “Maybe. I wasn’t really paying attention. Brown leather jacket?”

“Yeah.” Jazz’s frown deepened. “So he was following us too?”

“Maybe he saw us one night,” Seb offered. “Some of us do glow in the dark.” His eyes flicked to Eric and I. “Maybe he followed us and found out who we are.”

“That doesn’t explain the tech and orders,” I point out, thinking back. “It’s almost like he was government.” I grimaced as a thought occurred to me. “Or SI. Oh, Primus, that would make so much sense.”

Jazz grunted and mumbled something in French before taking off his sunglasses to rub his eyes. “Shit. When you freed Starscream.” I nodded and nervously tugged one of the earrings in my ear.

“I don’t follow,” Seb said, looking for an explanation.

“The cameras,” I told him, sitting forward to rest my elbows on my knees. “We had no way of disabling them like we did when we broke in a second time. And while we did change my appearance so no one would think it was me, we didn’t hide my face. With a company like Stars Industries as invested in the Allspark and an alien only to have someone break out the alien and then lose the Allspark the same day.” I blew out a breath and tsked. “They would do everything they could to figure out how it happened. And they have the resources to run facial recognition software. They could know who I am and what I am.”

Sitting back in my chair, I raised a helpless hand. “And if they know who I am then they know who you all of you are. It wouldn’t be too hard to find out Jazz is my guardian and only official associate, who has a previous work record with the Firebird Autoshop and its limited number of employees and Jazz’s coworkers. A little surveillance and they know everything. And they’ve already caught a Cybertronian before. One who could fly, so…” I looked meaningfully at my four brothers.

Curses and hisses were the response and I nodded in understanding. 

“So what do we do?” Gabe asked, crossing his arms to hide his twitching fingers. I had no doubt he wanted his guns right then. I couldn’t blame him since I wanted my knives. “Do we leave? Change identities and all that crap?”

“When we have three new Cybertronians we can’t leave?” I retorted.

“With the Allspark shards still somewhere in the city?” Seb snapped.

“And with us being the only thing stopping the Decepticons from harming the human populace?” Prowl added.

Gabe held up his hands in surrender, sulking. “Alright, I get it,” he grumbled.

“We cannot leave,” Eric said finally, making the decision for the group. “But we can prepare as best as we can. No one is to go anywhere alone.” We all nodded at the new rule. “Alex, you will do everything you can to keep Rodney in your sights. Ratchet, help him with the twins. Anything suspicious is reported. On patrol, we make an effort to maintain a low profile and never separate. Everyone’s phones will always remain on and on their person and someone will always be on monitors if someone is out on patrol. Every place you go and every place you are is to be told to everyone. Text, call, or send a picture, I don’t care, just do it. We’ll know where you are if you don’t respond after a certain amount of time. Any objections?”

We all looked at each other in silence. It wasn’t too much to ask, just a bit more communication and time together. All eyes turn to Jazz as he sighs and flicks his tiny beaded braids over his shoulder, looking at Prowl. “Is it alright if I room with you, Prowler?” he asks, shocking all of us a bit. It did make sense to comply with Eric’s new buddy system, but Jazz was married and had a kid.

Chase frowned at his partner. “Of course, but what are you going to tell your wife?”

The smile the Jamaican-French-Creole gives is strained and I unconsciously shift in my seat at the barrage of negative emotions I’m getting from him. “She served me divorce papers today.”

“Shit,” Gabe instantly curses. He shakes his head. “Man, I’m sorry. I know how rough that is.” I remember then that, in passing, it had been mentioned that Gabe had been divorced three times.

“You’re always welcome in my home, Jazz,” Prowl murmurs, understanding in his normally stoic eyes. “Whenever you need it.”

The tenseness and strain in the smile relaxes a bit and Jazz rests his chin on the arms he has resting on the back of his chair. “Thanks, Prowl.”

“You have all of our support, Jazz,” Optimus says, watching as Prowl goes over and rests a hand on his partner’s shoulder. “All you need to do is ask.” Jazz hums his understanding and my chest begins to ache from the negative emotions in the room. I put forth a conscious effort to ignore the emotions or put up some sort of wall between me and them. “Is there anything else to report?”

“Not much progress on the Allspark shard scanner,” Ratchet pipes up, crossing his arms. “None of us are engineers, but we’re trying.”

Eric sighs but nods. “Just do the best you can. Anything else?” Silence. “Good. Let’s get back to work.”

As they begin to file down the stairs I take a moment to lean back in my chair and rub my chest, hoping to alleviate the strain of the mass of bad emotions.

Why all the bad news suddenly?

 

(OoO)

 

I catch the bag of pasta as it’s thrown at me and toss it into the grocery cart, following Ratchet and Chase as they move down the aisle, plucking what we need for the week from the shelves and throwing them at me to put in the cart. It’s a little hazardous, but fun. I smile as Prowl errs on the side of safety and carries the glass jars of sauce over to the cart instead of throwing them.  
It was in moments like these that I could pretend that everything was fine and normal. I could pretend that I was going to spend the evening helping Seb cook before spending the evening either sleeping, working at the diner, on monitor duty, or patrolling. I could pretend that there wasn’t a doom looming over my family.

In the month and a half since my stalker first showed up things have changed beyond the rules we put in place then. It wasn’t an official change or anything, but a subtle one. The tension and atmosphere around my family was getting heavier and darker by the day. We all knew we were being watched. We saw them, following us in cars or even now through the store. It burned us that we lead them to our home and base, but we couldn’t lose them completely all the time. They knew everything about us, watched us, stalked us, but didn’t attack us. They didn’t do anything.

I almost wished they did so the suspense would just end. I loved Eric dearly, but if he got any more paranoid I was going to knock him out. Gabe wasn’t much better, but he was tolerable because he kept most of his thoughts to himself. Jazz had changed as well. He was so twitchy and on edge now and I put all of that on his previous experience as a Spec Ops agent and I couldn’t blame him. I was getting twitchy as well, seeing watching figures out of the corner of my eye even if they weren’t there and constantly feeling eyes on me.

But despite the air of my family I tried not to carry it over to anything else and I think I succeeded. The twins, despite living with us, didn’t suspect much because almost as soon as they arrived these changes happened, so they didn’t know any better and kept on going to CSU and making nuisances of themselves, though I was beginning to see their pranks and horrible jokes as stress relief and morale boosters. We got along a lot better now, meaning we didn’t outright hate each other and respected each other’s need to have a place in this family.

Roddy was also oblivious to the stress. He came over to the shop every day now and popped over often for dinner. At first, it was me doing my job to make sure he was in our sight as much as possible, but now, after knowing him for a considerable amount of time, he was my best friend. He laughed and joked and tackled every task with an energetic abandon that I envied. He was like an unintentional cheerleader, lending me energy by proxy to keep dealing with the oppressive negative air of my family.

He kept street racing. No one else knew. Dan might suspect, but Roddy was good at sneaking out. And so was I despite the reckless stupidity of it. My red-headed friend had invited me to a few of his races and, in the name of best friends, I’d gone. My first reason for going had really been to keep an eye on him. Buddy system and all and my inability to talk him out of it, but I came to enjoy it, cheering him on before sneaking back into bed. Thank Primus Eric was such a heavy sleeper.

Actually, Eric hasn’t had much chance to sleep at all lately. None of us have. Decepticon activity had risen dramatically in the last month, something I thought was related to the stalkers and watching humans. Peon and Dragon-construct attacks happened at least twice a week on metal producing factories or warehouses. Normally, we could chase them away before they got anything, but sometimes they made away with some. My number of chaperoned patrols was cut down to half of what they used to be, but the fact that I still had them kept me from complaining. The renewed enemy activity called for everyone to be out in the field as much as possible, leaving me on monitors to give them locations and numbers.

If I thought about it, I was the one who was up and working every single night, whether it was patrolling, working at the diner, watching races, or monitoring, but it was a trying month for all of us. So I just pulled my weight and hoped it helped the others in the long run.

I heaved a sigh before leaning my head back on the headrest, gently wondering how my thoughts could’ve wandered for so long that I didn’t notice checking out and getting the groceries into Seb’s customized H2 Hummer.

“You doing okay there, Alex?” Seb asked and I picked up my head to meet his gaze in the rearview mirror. It worried me a bit to see the bags under his eyes. “You were kind of out of it this trip.”

My first reaction was to smile in reassurance. “Yeah, I’m fine, Ratch’. Just thinking.”

“About your presents?”

That got my attention. I leaned forward from where I was sitting in the middle-back seat and rested my elbows on the center consul. “Presents?” I repeated curiously. “Christmas isn’t for another two months.” We were in early October and I thought Ratchet would be more worried about what to cook for Thanksgiving than presents for Christmas, but wasn’t Black Friday the best day to shop?

“Close,” Prowl says, turning in his seat to face me. “Your birthday.”

I jerk back a bit, staring at the officer in shock. “My birthday?” I repeat incredulously.

The blond-slash-burnet frowns a bit at my reaction. “Yes. In December. You didn’t think we would forget, did you?”

I leaned back, shaking my head. “No, not at all,” I murmur, looking down at my hands. “So that’s when it is.”

“What do you mean?” Seb asked.

“I didn’t know when my birthday was is all,” I explain, shrugging. “What with my family and home I’ve never celebrated my birthday. I just added another year every time New Years rolled around.”

“Well, your school records say you were born December 12, 1997,” Prowl informs me, smiling softly. “The perks of being a police officer.”

I snort and roll my eyes. “Don’t go Big Brother on us, Prowl. I will kill you if you do.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Thought crime,” he points out.

“So you’ve never had a birthday party at all?” Ratchet suddenly demands, navigating traffic easily.

I shake my head and Prowl surprisingly snickers. “Jazz is going to go all out then. He’ll make sure this is the best party for you.”

The blond adult groans and I switch my eyes to him as apprehension grows in my gut. “I’m going to have to find the perfect present then. God damn it.”

The other adult’s eyes widen. “That’s right. Shoot.”

“You guys know I don’t expect a party or presents, right?” I ask, looking between the two quickly. “You don’t have to do anything. No hard feelings.”

Ratchet is already shaking his head. “Uh-uh.”

Prowl shares the sentiment. “Birthdays are times where friends and family give thanks for the person being born and being with them. We give presents to show our appreciation and make sure that the person is glad to be alive and with them as well. We’re not about to let this pass, Bumblebee.”

“Who knows?” Seb muses teasingly, looking in the rear view again. “Maybe one of your presents will be permission to go on solo patrols.” I perk up immediately at the thought. I would’ve met my goal of fighting with them by December then! Yes! Prowl and Seb grin and chuckle at my obvious enthusiasm and I share the smile before I see something big and dark approaching from the corner of my eye.

I only have time to think “What?” before the sound of shattering glass, shrieking metal, and skidding tires follows me into oblivion. 

When I come to it’s with a throbbing and sore headache. I grunt and try to lift a hand to my abused head before giving up when it feels like my hands are made of lead and my left arm feels like it’s been stabbed. I peel open my eyes and blink away the blurriness. It takes me a minute to understand the dark shapes I’m seeing, but my heart and spark start to race the instant I see Seb and Prowl limply hanging upside down from their seats.

“Rat’et!” I croak as I force my blood-rushed hands to move to my seat belt. I clear my throat. “Prowl! Ratchet!” They don’t move and through the windshield I can see a black SUV skid to a halt not too far away. Doors open and black booted feet pile out and orders to “Apprehend the targets” are shouted. My fingers release my belt just as I’m beginning to panic and my arms come up to catch me as I fall the short distance to the glass covered roof of the car. Sadly, my left arm appears broken and doesn’t like being used.

I scream in the shock of pain, the numbness wearing off in an instant. Luckily, my older brothers are startled awake by the sound and quickly take stock of the situation. Ratchet curses and immediately unbuckles himself while Prowl flails and struggles. I watch the rapidly approaching boots before spotting the cause of Prowl’s trouble. His foot was caught under the glove box.

“No, no, no, no, no,” I chant, lunging forward to help only to be forced back when Seb takes my place, glaring at me.

“Go!” he shouts. “Run, we’re right behind you.”

I shake my head, hands shaking as I move forward to help. “No, I won’t leave you two.” I only have a bright flash of green as my warning before something gentle hits my chest and sends me flying. I shout in pain as I skid across the pavement before struggling to my feet, realizing Ratchet had used one of his force fields to fling me from the upside down vehicle. I can only watch as men in black body armor surround the vehicle and yank a pair of kicking and yelling Cybertronians out. I can only watch as needles are plunge into their necks as they’re hauled back to the black SUVs. I can only watch as my older brothers are taken from me.

Then, I see the squad approaching me.

“Go! Run!”

Ratchet’s words spur me into spinning and running, pushing my way through the crowd of confused onlookers that duck when the squad suddenly opens fire. My heart is racing so fast I thought it might burst from my chest as I just run as fast as I can, barely restraining my wings. I don’t know how long I ran or how far or if I had been shot, but I suddenly come back to myself when a car hits me.

I skid from the hood of the car, which had thankfully braked and only swept my feet out from under me, and I’m ready to keep running, when I recognize the cop car. Cop means Prowl. Cop means Jazz. My eyes hopefully dart to the pair stepping from the car and my heart sinks a little when I don’t recognize them. One of them steps forward. “Whoa, kid, are you alright?”

Wait. Cop means protection. I shake my head and swallow quickly, pointing in the direction I think I came from. “M-my brothers were just kidnapped,” I stutter out, holding my broken arm to my chest.

It didn’t hurt as much as my broken sense of safety.

 

(OoO)

 

I didn’t know what to think. I didn’t want to think.

So I didn’t.

I just stared at the blue cast on my arm, running my fingers over the hardened and rough surface. It felt so strange on both my fingertips and on my arm. I’ve never had a cast before. For a while it was because I couldn’t afford the attention or the treatment and recently it was because I always had a kind and gruff brother who took away the pain before I could even feel it.

Now, each throb coming from my forearm felt like a reminder. I couldn’t save them. Failure. They were gone. Failure! Where were my brothers? FAILURE!

I bowed my head and tightened my grip on the plaster, trying to control the torrent of emotions tearing through me, but my mind seemed determined to relive it.

There wasn’t much to remember anyway. It was a blur. The last thing I remember clearly was the sight of Prowl and Ratchet disappearing into those light-sucking black SUVs. Vaguely, I could recall being hit by a police car and then being taken to a hospital, but it was a whirlwind of snatches of sentences, pain, bright white, failure, my family’s faces, and loss. My head was still fuzzy from the drugs the doctors had given me in order to set my arm. It made my thoughts a little slow and hard to understand, but it did nothing to stop my shame and grief over the situation.

“We’re going on lockdown.”

I physically jumped as the silence in the house was broken and I looked towards Eric where he was pacing in front of the TV. Gabe was nearly mimicking him on the other side of the living room. I nearly missed Jazz where he was standing still like a shadowy statue in the corner with a dangerously closed off expression on his face. The twins were in my former room, calling their mom to tell her what had happened.

I didn’t quite know how I got to this particular seat right now, but I decided to shake off the memory loss. “What do you mean?” I croaked, clearing my throat against the cotton ball feel in my mouth. It was probably a reaction from some drug I was given.

Eric glanced at me with nearly black eyes before resuming his furious pacing. I’m sure if the twins weren’t in the house his flames would be out and blood red. “We don’t do anything, go anywhere, or even breathe unless we’re doing it as a group,” he explained, voice monotone despite the blistering anger and lashing emotions I could sense from his spark.

“And what’s that going to do about getting Seb back?” Ironhide snarled, hazel eyes looking red to my doped up vision.

“And Prowl,” Jazz growled from the corner. When I looked at him, it was almost as if he developed laser eyes with how he looked at Gabe for daring to forget his partner before switching to a random spot on the wall. “Just what the fuck are we going to do? None of my contacts know anything about a hit that went down today. It’s not government, but somebody else.”

Gabe stopped his pacing to glare at the officer. “Oh, and your contacts are all knowing?” he challenged. “You can’t promise that your contacts got every piece of information. For all I know, they could be complete shits at their job and missed something entirely!”

The look Jazz threw back at the veteran had me shrinking in my seat. “Are you saying I can’t do my job?” the normally happy and cheerful man hissed, straightening from where he was leaning against the wall. There was something lethal and deadly in how he moved.

“I’m saying—”

“Enough!” Optimus shouted and all of our eyes whipped to him as he stood every inch the team leader and warrior he was. “We will have our hands full with fighting humans as is. I will not tolerate infighting. Is that clear?” We nodded as he looked for answers. “We will find Ratchet and Prowl. There will be no other outcome. Even if the government is not involved, we know it’s a private contractor, and there is only one that knows of our existence.”

Finally. Something I don’t have to feel helpless about. “I can break into SI again,” I offer, fixing my hunched posture and meeting my spark mate’s intense gaze. “It’ll be a quick thing to—”

“No.”

I blinked and frowned, wondering if my addled mind was playing tricks on me. “No?” I repeated.

When Eric’s dark blue eyes narrowed at me and he squared his shoulders, I felt indignant. How dare he give me that look? I was his spark mate and comrade! I didn’t deserve to be looked at like I was the pile of crap he’d stepped in. “You will do nothing,” he said slowly, lowly. It was so close to a growl that I almost didn’t understand him.

I spluttered and jumped to my feet, “What do you mean ‘Nothing’?”

“The only places you will be going to are school and the shop. Maybe the diner if I give it more thought. And absolutely no more patrols.”

“Are you stupid?” I demanded, sizing him up real quick. He was pissed. At me. Oh, boy. Argument, here I come. “You do know that this is a multi-billion dollar company we’re going up against, right? They have the money and resources to take us down no problem. They outnumber, out-gun, and out-tech us! And you want to bench me? Where is the logic in this?”

Oh, shit. He was coming closer. Well, no. I wasn’t going to be intimidated even if it hurt my spark and very being to have my spark mate angry and furious at me. Well, it hurt my pride worse to even think about giving in to Sir Asshole. “The logic is that you aren’t trained,” he replied, eyes boring into mine and thoroughly crushing me, though I refused to show it. “You are hardly experienced in fighting peons and constructs and I will not be putting you up against intelligent and cunning humans. And if you think for one moment that you’re going to disobey me…” I stiffened and leaned away from the hand that slid along my jaw, fingers holding with deceptive gentleness. He was threatening me?...What? My gaze flickered uncertainly across his face, wondering if he would actually hurt me. What was sad was that I couldn’t give a firm and believable ‘no’ to answer that doubt.

My spark mate’s face softened a bit and the other hand came up to cradle my face. “I’ve already lost two of my best friends to those humans,” he murmured. “I’m not going to lose my spark mate to them as well. Do you understand?”

It took me a moment to find my voice. “S-So you plan on locking me up,” I stated flatly, voice only wavering slightly. I shook my head and backed up a step, breaking his hold on me. “We’ve been over this, Eric. You are all my family. They are my brothers. I’m not going to sit by and wait for them to come home to me.”

The soft look disappeared and I closed my eyes as the cold and angry emotions came from his spark once more. Damn it. Why couldn’t I take the easy way out? “You have no choice in the matter,” Eric said coldly as he turned and resumed his pacing.

“’No choice’?!” I repeated incredulously, raising my voice and pointing to the door. “I’ve had enough of the ‘no choices’! I had no choice when I lost you in that god forsaken, glorified basement. I had no choice when Seb and Prowl were taken right in front of me. And I’m for god damn sure that I will have a choice when it comes to getting them back!” I yelled.

“No, you won’t!” I jumped and flinched at the roar, shying as my boyfriend and spark mate rushed up to me, grabbing my shoulders in a tight grip as he got right in my face. Memories of raining fists, alcoholic breaths, and vulgar insults filled my mind for a moment before I forcefully reminded myself that this wasn’t my father. “You will do as I say or, so help me, Primus, you will regret it! Am I crystal clear?” I gritted my teeth against any and all emotions the choked me only to bite my tongue to keep my silence when Optimus shook me. “Am I understood?” he bit out.

My silence stretched for a few moments where I stood with my head bowed and leaning away from the man I loved. Just when I was about to answer him Gabe spoke up.

“Don’t even think about it, kid,” Ironhide said lowly. “I’ll personally lock you up.”

“And I’ll help,” Jazz added.

“Fine,” I whispered in the ensuing silence. “I understand.” The near-painful grip on my shoulders disappeared and I quickly turned and walked down the hall towards my bedroom, refusing to look at any of them. If I did I didn’t know what I would do.

My feet took me to my former room, the place I could always retreat to before the twins showed up. I didn’t even remember the twins until I took a step into the room and sensed the two budding sparks in their chests. My eyes flew up to where they were sitting on the bed as I began to back out. “Sorry, I’ll—”

Sid shook his head and waved at me. “No, come on in. We could use the company.”

I still hesitated, but I really didn’t want to go back to Eric’s room and have to deal with Eric right now. If I thought I could get away with it I would leave the house altogether, but I didn’t want to risk Optimus’ anger any more than I’ve already done so. So I slowly walked forward and sat on the foot of the bed, taking in the twins where they sat. Sunny was sitting with his back to the headboard with an arm over his red-headed twin. Sunny’s usually perfect hair was messed up and all askew in a manner I knew he would normally pitch a fit about and Sid wasn’t even bothering to put up a fake smile. Both of their eyes were shiny and puffy, indicating that a few tears had been shed.

I pointed to the phone sitting in Sid’s hand. “How’s your mom doing?” I asked.

Sid sighed and flipped his phone before tossing it to the side. “As well as anybody,” he answered. “We barely managed to talk her out of flying down here. Her heart condition an all. Luckily, step-faker is there to make sure she’s alright.” I filed away the heart condition fact and how Sid referred to his step-father as the step-faker, but didn’t bother to think about it at the moment.

Sunny nodded at my arm. “How are you doing?” he asked gruffly.

I looked down at my throbbing arm and turned it this way and that, showing them. “Alright. Never had a cast before.”

The twins grunted in understanding before Sunny spoke up again. “Do you want to tell us what all the arguing was about?”

I snorted and picked at the edge of my cast. Maybe I should write Ratchet and Prowl’s names on it as a reminder. “I’m under house arrest. You guys probably are, too.” They snorted their disbelief at that actually being enforced and I smiled in agreement. I wasn’t planning on sitting at home waiting, but, for now, I needed to bide my time. Then my smile faded. “You know, it’s just them being paranoid. I mean, Seb and Chase were kidnapped in broad daylight. They could easily grab us, too.”

“Sure,” Sid muttered, but I could see the gravity of the understanding settle on their shoulders. We weren’t safe. “Do...” I looked up at the trailed off sentence to see a familiar look on the twins’ faces. “Do you know anything about what happened? You were there.”

It was on the tip of my tongue to deny any knowledge. My memory was shoddy from shock. It was still too fresh to talk about. I couldn’t see anything. All those excuses and many more were just ready to be voiced. But those looks…

It was so familiar because I was wearing it right now. It was the look of a family member worried to death, wondering if the missing sibling or family member was even alive. It was the look of a person desperate for anything to give them hope.

If I were in their place, it would absolute crush me if my excuses were given to me.

So my teeth clicked together as I stopped the excuses. I turned and looked over my shoulder, subtly checking the location of my three remaining family members. I would be killed if the guys knew I was telling the twins this. I faced my audience again and they were paying attention, reading my behavior correctly as one checking to see if it was safe to speak.

“Look,” I whispered. “I need your promises to never say a single word about this. You act as if you never heard anything. Can you promise?” They nodded quickly, determined and eager to hear any piece of information. I did one last check before leaning in close. “There are forces and powers at play that you can’t possibly understand.”

Sunny’s lip curled. “Could you be more vague?” he demanded, lowering his voice to a whisper as well, glancing at the door for any listeners. “You call that information?”

I rolled my eyes and tsked. “I can’t tell you everything. Not now and probably not until you find out for yourselves. But I can tell you that Seb is alive.”

Blue eyes widened. “How do you know?” Sid asked breathily.

“Because we’ve come across these guys before,” I said slowly, debating my next words. “They’re not interested in killing us. They want to keep us alive for as long as possible.” It actually brought me a bit of hope to think about it. SI had captured Starscream, not killed him. They wanted to study Cybertronians and kept someone as annoying and trouble-causing as Starscream around to do so. SI would keep my brothers alive for as long as they were useful.

“Do the police know?” Sid demanded.

I shook my head and rushed to speak over their protests and questions. “Believe me, if we could’ve gone to the police when we first ran into them then we would’ve. But they’re too tied up in the government for the authorities to do anything.”

“So how are we going to get them back? If the government is involved then just how are we even going to find Uncle Seb?” Sunny hissed before muttering something about spy movies and conspiracies.

I bit my lip indecisively. I’ve already given too much, but…they deserved answers. They deserved hope in us. “We…we aren’t your average citizens,” I finally whisper, cringing. “You won’t come across anybody who can do what we can. We’re going to find them. I promise. I will do absolutely everything in my power to bring them back. Alright?”

Suspicion and thoughts flashed behind those blue eyes before they nodded in odd synchrony. “Just let us know if we can help,” Sid said and I nodded before standing.

“Come find me if you want to waste some time,” I offer as I back out of the room. “I have a feeling none of us are going to sleep tonight.” They call their thanks as I head to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

I sit on the toilet lid and pull out my phone. I stare at my contact lists before dialing a number and pressing the phone to my ear. There were barely any rings before it went to voice mail.

“This is Chase Hunter,” the voice over my phone said and I bit my thumb to keep from sobbing at the calm and familiar voice. “I’m sorry that I’m not able to answer your call right now. Leave your name, number, and reason for calling and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”

The automated voice was telling me to leave a message after the beep and I took a calming breath before rubbing my forehead. The beep sounded. “Hey, Prowl,” I murmured, sniffling. “Look…I…Shit.” I took another deep breath and looked to the ceiling, praying for some help from Primus. “I don’t know…quite what to say. I don’t even know what to think, but…I’m sorry.” My first tear slipped from my eye as I say the words that have been plaguing me since I regained my senses. “I’m s-sorry I couldn’t help. You could be dead now and it would be my fault and I’m sorry. I can’t do much, not with the others, but I…I promise I’ll do everything I can to get you back and I’ll apol—”

A whine escaped my throat as the beep cut off my message and I quickly blinked the tears from my eyes as I dialed a second number. I held my face with my good hand as the phone rang once before going to voicemail as well. “Do I really need to tell you what to do?” Seb’s voice demanded over the microphone and a startled laugh left me. It was totally him.

I waited for the beep once more. “Hey, Ratchet,” I started, struggling to keep my breathing calm. “I’m sorry,” I whispered. “I’m so sorry. I could’ve-I could’ve…done something! But I didn’t and now you and Prowl are gone and it’s my fault and I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to make it up to you.” I took a deep shuddering breath. “I really wish you were here. The others are freaking out. It’s like martial law and it would be totally awesome if we could tell them they were being assholes.” I laughed a bit hysterically before getting myself under control. “I…really hope you’re alright. Just stay alive until we can come get you and Chase, alright? Please. Please…” The beep came a handful of seconds later and I brought the phone down from my ear to stare at the screen again.

I don’t know what possessed me to call them when I knew they wouldn’t answer. If anything, it drove home the fact that they were gone. But I needed to hear their voices. I needed some way to communicate with them and tell them that I was sorry and that I took full responsibility for what happened. I needed them to know I was going to do everything I could to get them back. I needed some semblance that things were going to be alright because maybe they would pick up and call me back. Maybe this was all a bad dream.

But I knew it wasn’t.

It took me a few minutes to get a hold of myself before I dialed a third number and held my cellphone to my ear again. It rang a few times before a groggy voice picked up. “’lex? Wha’s goin’ on? Do ya know wha time i’ is?”

“Roddy?” I called back.

My tone must’ve told my friend something because there was the sound of hurried shuffling. “Alex?” Roddy said in a more alert and worried tone. “What’s wrong? What happened? Are you alright?”

That was the first time anybody had asked me that tonight. I closed my eyes. “No,” I answered hoarsely. “Um…Listen. Can you come over? Some…something happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that I’ve gotten everyone introduced and I’ve set the stage, it’s time for the plot and I get to work don’t I? I promise that this story will have barely any filler chapters unlike Chasing the Flame. Plot pretty much up until the end with liberal fluff and plenty of introduction into the Cybertronian world.
> 
> Speaking of that, I have a kind of Question and Answer session going on much later in the story. If you guys have any questions regarding this universe and want to ask, review, PM, do something, and I’ll put the question into the chapter, ya know? And this is legit questions about the universe and about aspect I either haven’t explained, glazed over, or are just plain confusing. And the characters will answer them for you. Let me know your questions. And let me know what you think of the story so far while you’re at it please (^U^)
> 
> And I want to say thank you to everyone who subscribe, give kudos, and comment. You guys are awesome and amazing and I read every single comment and try to respond back.
> 
> P.S. Pay attention to Alex's internal arguments. They're on purpose and not just for entertainment ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

I quietly sighed as I lean back in my spot on the bench, staring at the intersection in front of me.

How could everything get so bad in a matter of two weeks? Nearly three now.

It was mind boggling. If I didn’t believe in the Powers of Worse I would’ve asked if this whole situation could get any worse, but I did so I kept my big mouth shut.

It had been 19 days, 11 hours, and, I glanced at my phone briefly, 40 minutes since Ratchet and Chase had been taken from us. And…and I didn’t know what to do.

The guys were searching for our missing family members, but I could see and feel the toll it was taking on them. I hardly ever saw them now. Any of them. In fact, I hadn’t seen Jazz in over a week now and the only time I ever saw Eric and Gabe was when I went to the shop after school and they left to start their search again. And then I wouldn’t see any of them until I felt Eric fall into the bed around four o’clock in the morning when I should be sleeping but couldn’t. That was pretty much it for our interactions.

And since they were always gone that meant that I was in charge of the shop. I’d pretty much taken over it actually. The first few days I struggled to get used to my cast and working on cars. Thank Primus that the twins and Roddy came over of their own violation and pitched in to help. With them doing the repairing it left me time to go upstairs and finish the paperwork for the shop. It wasn’t pretty at first. Thankfully, the guys thought it would be useful for me to learn how to do the deskwork of the place. I think they were just being lazy and happy to fork it over on me or Prowl whenever he came over, but it was coming in handy now.

But the time upstairs also gave me time on the computers. Hacking into SI was easy. With the Cybertronian society being around longer than the humans can count right now, our technology was advanced enough that I just put in Stars Incorporated name and I had all of their files at my fingertips. What I found was disturbing. There were files and pages and reports and pictures and videos and everything about my family and I and any person who even looked at us on the street. I only recognized ten names, those being my family and I, the twins, Roddy, and Dan and Marsha. It sent a chill down my spine to see how long and obsessively they’ve been gathering information on us.

And there were orders for our capture. It was proof that SI was behind this whole fiasco. But I couldn’t find anything on Seb or Prowl beyond the information they had gathered. The files were simply not there.

So I was back to square one. Watching as Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz worked themselves to the bone, barely sleeping and eating let alone saying hi to me. I wanted Seb and Chase back, but I also wanted my remaining family.

But who was I to complain when they were doing everything in their power to get Seb and Chase back?

It wasn’t in me to complain. But it was in me to wish and take action.

What little I could do. The twins and Roddy were at the shop right now, working as I sat here on a bench by the intersection where everything happened. I could still see the black skid marks and the green streaks from Ratchet’s H2 Hummer where it had flipped and slid. There were even still bits of glass that were still in the gutter.

The twins were regularly asking me if there was anything new in the situation and I told them what I could without giving away too much, but it was obvious that they were getting impatient.

My eyes traced where Seb’s imaginary Hummer had passed under the green light and was T-Boned by a car going 35 miles per hour. I’m surprised all I got was a broken arm, though Ratchet would’ve been the one most seriously injured even if he seemed the least injured the last I saw him.

I sighed and forced my sorrow and guilt down before getting up and turning to walk back to the shop. I better get back. I’d already been out here too long. If the guys found out I’d left alone, leaving the twins and Roddy without protection, then I wouldn’t have to be worried about seeing the sun ever again.

I shook my right arm to remind myself that my cast was there. It was a new nervous habit. Something to remind me that I got off lightly at the cost of two others.

 

(OoO)

 

My leg bounced as I sat on the bench, staring at the intersection again. What could I do? The tension was getting worse and worse among my family. The twins were chafing under the house arrest rules already and they snuck out a time or two. I know this because I followed them for their own protection, praying that none of the guys were patrolling and saw us. It was then that I saw Sid establishing black market connections and Sunny acting as a bodyguard. Well, as long as they didn’t bring it home and weren’t in jail when we got Seb back I would let it go.

Roddy went to a few races despite my begging him not to. I went with, cheering him on even if it wasn’t the same anymore. And my red-headed friend could sense it as well. We were falling apart. I didn’t know what I would do if Roddy started distancing himself to avoid the negativity. Luckily, he was proving himself to be a loyal and dedicated friend, spending most of his time over at the house for dinner or to spend the night.

Dan and Marsha understood and even told me to take some time off to cope when I kept coming in. I told them it was fine and I honestly needed the break from everything.

I needed something to remind me the world wasn’t crashing down around my ears.

 

(OoO)

 

What would Ratchet do?

Probably beat everyone for worrying so badly that they let their health suffer. Heh. I could picture the contradictory doctor beating us with his stethoscope for getting hurt or forgetting to eat.

What would Prowl do?

He would tell Jazz to calm the hell down before he got so jumpy and killed someone. Then, he’d look at the data and somehow pull a miracle from his ass.

I snickered as I traced my eyes over the intersection again. I knew it by heart, so I knew the instant the last of the glass had been cleared away, leaving only those stupid black and green streaks on the asphalt. Prowl would be able to take a look at this place and tell me the make and model of the cars who’d done this, how old the cars were, and if there was a dancing hula girl on the dashboard. He was amazing like that.

My small smile fell away as I blinked away tears. I pulled out my phone and opened the texting app and selected Prowl. I miss you, I texted and sent it before locking my phone again and getting up.

 

(OoO)

 

My spark twisted and spun with rarely felt hot anger. How the fuck was I supposed to find Seb and Prowl with so little clues? All those mystery stories and movies were pieces of crap. They pulled shit from thin air and called it concrete evidence.

How was I supposed to apply that real life? How was I supposed to pull some earth shattering piece of evidence from this intersection? It was just skid marks and paint and garbage. Where was the clue that said “BAD GUYS THAT WAY ”? It wasn’t here, that’s why.

I jumped up from my bench with a growl and stomped away.

 

(OoO)

 

Why did this have to happen in the first place? Did I do something wrong to deserve this?

It was my fault. I knew it was. I got Prowl and Ratchet kidnapped and probably killed.

No! Don’t think like that! They’re alive! They! Are! Alive!

I knew this. I believed this. They had to come back. They had to come back so I could hug them and tell them how sorry I was. They had to come back and tell me they were okay.

But it didn’t look like that was going to happen.

I walked back to the shop fighting tears.

 

(OoO)

 

I rubbed my dry and irritated eyes and looked out at the intersection for the thousandth time. For two weeks I’ve been coming here, driving myself insane as my thoughts circled one another. Whatever sleep I was able to grab before now was practically gone. Frustration over what to do and worry for my family, both here and missing, plagued me 24/7. I did my best to keep a schedule to maintain some sort of normality as my world was turned upside down.

Wake up at 6 and get the twins up as well. Maybe Roddy too if he spent the night again or give him a call to get him up. Quietly get ready and grab a bagel before getting a ride from the twins to school. Get to school by 7:45 and stay in school until 2:30, texting Eric, Gabe, and Jazz regularly so they knew I was alright and thinking about them. Rarely did I get a response, but I kept it up, adding a few texts to Ratchet and Prowl whenever I thought about them, which was constantly. At 2:42, arrive at the shop with Roddy, waving Eric and Gabe goodbye as they left. Continue working until 3:30 when the twins show up. Head upstairs to do any paper work and then go to the intersection. Stay there, thinking, until 4:25 and then go back to the shop. Keep working until 6 o’clock then close shop. Go home with the trio and make dinner by 7 o’clock. Quickly eat and arrive at the diner by 7:45 for work with Roddy. Be home by 10:30 and go to bed.

And repeat.

I knew I used to be much looser about my schedule before all this happened, the only thing I was always anal about was school and the diner. But now I tended to have anxiety anytime I risked my schedule. I’m sure, if I felt like it, I could break down why my behavior and priorities changed, but I certainly didn’t feel like it at the moment.

At the moment, I felt like curling up on the bench and going to bed. If I could get to sleep now it was generally to nightmares if exhaustion didn’t immediately put me to sleep. But I knew however bad it was for me it was absolutely worse for the guys and maybe even detrimental for Seb and Prowl at this moment. We were all reaching our breaking point and it hurt my spark to acknowledge it.

I blew a sigh and stared sightlessly at the intersection I’d been visiting for the last 14 days. “Why are you doing this?” I whispered to myself. “You know you won’t do any good by just sitting here. You’re just beating your head against a wall.”

I rubbed my face and rested my elbows on my knees, looking over the intersection again. “I know, but it’s all I have,” I mumbled. My eyes looked hopefully at the street cameras before I sighed again and shook my head. I’d already tried to access the street camera footage, but only 48 hours of footage was recorded in the city before it was deleted due to the sheer magnitude of footage coming in from all over the city. There was just no place to put more than 2-days-worth of footage and I got there too late much to my despair.

It would’ve been so easy to track the path of the SUVs through the city cameras. But that was lost to me so I moved onto another possibility. Witnesses. But that quickly went out the window. The kidnappers could’ve gone anywhere: the city was a hub with highways practically converging on it. And even if I did commit myself to it there is probably over a million people living here anyway. How would I track down the right ones who saw the oh-so-recognizable black SUVs from a month ago? It was impossible.

Guilt settled on me heavily. I was useless.

No. No. I refused to be useless. I got up from my bench and crossed the street to another corner.

I needed to look at this from a different perspective, I thought desperately. I needed new eyes on this.

I turned and faced the intersection from my new vantage point. So. What was there to see?

…

…

…

Nothing.

“Shit,” I muttered, rubbing my eyes before turning and walking back to the shop. I rubbed the back of my neck, tilting my head back to stare at the concrete overhang of the passing stores. I was done. It was obvious I was just hurting myself by returning to this place. As if on cue, my right arm started throbbing and I was about to continue walking when I caught sight of something.

I stopped dead in my tracks, head still tilted up as I stared uncomprehending at the camera poking out of wall. And it was pointing at the intersection. Glee and excitement began to course through my spark. It wasn’t a street camera. It was a private security camera. Which meant it had its own footage!

Without thinking, I turned and hurried into the small clothing store. The thin man behind the counter looked up as the bells on the door handle rung, signaling my entrance. He frowned as I approached him with hurried steps. “Can I help you?” he asked in a bored voice.

I nodded and put my hands on the counter, rocking my right hand as the plaster kept my palm from actually feeling anything. “Yes,” I answered firmly. “You can. This store, it has its own security cameras, right?” The geeky man nodded hesitantly, brows furrowing. “Do you have the footage from a month ago?”

The man nodded again, straightening. “Yes, but I can’t let you see it. It’s against the rules.”

I shifted my weight, grimacing. “Look, I know it is. But I really, really need to see that footage. My name is Alex Steek. I was in that crash a month ago where two people were kidnapped in the middle of the day. Remember?” Recognition lit in his eyes. Good. He did see the news story a month ago. “Well, my brothers still haven’t been found and I was hoping that if I looked at your footage I could see where the cars that took them went.” Normally, I would tell a twisted version of the truth, but I did hustle in here without thinking. So I just went with the truth.

The man shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know,” he drawled, eyes flickering behind glasses. “You should really leave this kind of stuff to the police.”

I ground my teeth. “The police have given up!” I snapped before taking a breath and calming down. “If they had been doing their job they would’ve been by here already to see the tapes,” I reasoned, mentally apologizing to Jazz. “My brothers are still missing and I want to find them.” I brought up my best pleading expression. “Can you please show me the footage? I just want to see it from a month ago and only the front camera. That’s it.”

I saw the moment he caved. “Alright, but you tell no one about this,” he ordered as he went and put up the “Away for Break” sign before motioning me to follow him into the back. I nodded eagerly and nearly tripped in my hurry to follow him. He went into a small closet room that had three monitors showing what was going on currently. I watched as the guy thumbed through a stack of DVDs, muttering to himself before extracting one.

“Here we go.” I trembled a bit as he took out the CD and put it in before fast-forwarding the footage until the white numbers in the corner read the correct date and time.

I shoved myself forward, eyes glued to the screen, looking desperately. My breath caught in my throat as Ratchet’s Hummer entered the screen. A second later, I flinched as we were T-Boned and the Hummer flipped and skidded violently. I rubbed my aching arm as the clerk whispered, “Jesus.”

I watched as the armed guys piled out of their SUVs before moving forward. I watched as I was sent flying. The camera only caught me for a second seeing how this was all happening in the small upper right hand corner of the screen, but the clerk saw it and said, “Whoa. How did that happen?”

“I don’t know,” I mumbled automatically, eyes following the SUVs as the last of the doors slammed shut and they started moving. My heart leapt as I recognized the street they started down before disappearing off camera. “Thank you so much!” I exclaimed before turning on heel and running out of the store, ignoring the clerk behind the counter in favor of rushing home.

The twins and Roddy looked over as I skidded into the shop and immediately noticed a difference in my usual arrivals. Roddy hurried over, looking behind me for anything suspicious. “What’s the matter? Did something happen?”

I shook my head and smiled before looking around the garage for Eric and the others. “No. I’ve got good news. Are the guys here?”

“No,” Sunny said.

“Good news?” Sid repeated the same time his twin spoke. “What good news?”

Well. I was going to tell them anyway. This was incredible news. We could use this morale boost. “Okay, okay. So I was at the intersection, right?” They nodded, knowing of my need to go back there for the past two weeks. “Well, I kept thinking about how easy it would be if I had the city camera footage of that day. Then, right when I was walking back here I saw a store camera.” Understanding began to dawn in all of their faces and my smile grew to a grin as I did a small dance. “Small businesses have their own cameras and footage!” I nearly squealed. “We can track the kidnappers through them.”

The twins shared excited smiles. “We can finally hunt these bastards,” Sunny almost growled and I seconded the sentiment.

“That’s a great idea, Alex! Way to go.” Roddy patted my shoulder and I dug my phone out of my pocket.

“I’ve gotta tell the guys. They’ll be—”

Sid’s hand suddenly snatched my phone away and my instinctive ‘Hey!’ was cut off as he rushed to speak. “You can’t tell them.”

I spluttered. “What? Why not? They could use the good news!”

“But who will store owners be more likely to shore cameras to?” the red-headed twin reasoned. “Pissed off adults in a hurry or ‘sad and hurting’ teenagers who only want to find their family?”

My confidence began to wan in the face of logic and Sunny nodded, crossing his arms. “Not to mention if we tell them they won’t let us help at all.”

“Fine.” I gritted my teeth and looked away. “Fine. I get it. No telling the guys.” Sid handed my phone back to me. “Thank you.”

Roddy shifted his weight uneasily. “Well, if we’re going to go through private security footage we’re going to need to move fast. My grandma and grandpa have cameras too, but they never keep more than two-month’s-worth of recordings before burning the CDs again.”

“Shoot,” I muttered, looking at the time. “It’s too late to start now, most stores will be closing right now. But we’ll start tomorrow.” I turned my eyes to the three I was in charge of protecting and grimaced slightly at how I was going to leave them slightly unprotected. “I know we have the house arrest rules the guys have, but I need to establish some of my own, alright?” I waited for them to nod, however reluctant they were. “We’ll be working in pairs. The twins and Roddy and I. Every day after school one pair will stay here at the shop and work while the other goes out and finds footage. We will be in constant communication. I want us texting every shop we enter and exit and which streets we’re walking down to the next.”

At the disgruntled looks from the twins I nodded and held up placating hands. “I know, I know. But we’re sitting ducks. Believe me, there are orders to capture the four of us. Remember when I said I hacked that business?” I made sure to leave SI’s name out of all conversations for fear of the twins trying to attack the multibillion dollar company for taking their uncle. But their eyes widened at my news. “Yeah, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to cause panic, but now you have to be careful. They’re watching us and they want to take us. We cannot let that happen. The second you see something weird you text me and start running. If you can’t run: hide. I’ll get there as soon as possible.”

“What could you do against these guys?” Sunny challenged, eyes sparking with information that I had hinted at before.

“You’d be surprised,” I replied. “So are we all clear? Constant communication and heads on a swivel?” They nodded again and I smiled. “Alright. We’re going to catch these guys.”

 

(OoO)

 

I looked up from the car I was working on at the familiar purr of a truck pulling up behind the shop. My eyes went to Roddy who was frowning in the direction of the back door. He glanced at me and I nodded in the direction of the bathroom and his eyes lit with worry before he hurried over to the door, pulling out his phone.

It had me worried too that the guys were actually coming to the shop before collapsing in the early morning hours. But I didn’t let that worry show as I casually went back to work on the car in front of me, waiting for the backdoor to open.

When it did, I turned with a smile before dropping to a frown when I saw how Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz quickly swept into the room, looking around with sharp and searching eyes. “What’s wrong?” I asked, walking over to the reception area window and closing the shades so no one could see the strange behavior.

Eric glanced at me briefly before heading to the open garage doors and looking out for a long moment. “We heard activity saying there was something going on over here,” my spark mate answered quietly.

I shifted my weight. “He’s dressed like a hobo, sitting across the street to the right. Brown hat.” Eric obligingly followed my instruction to find our watcher for the day. I’d noticed him the second I turned the corner, but I paid no attention to him. But now that Eric pretty obviously looked at him he’ll probably move and be replaced by another one. I heard a door open behind me and turned to see Roddy come out, drying his hands and looking around in confusion before looking at me and nodding slightly. Good. The twins were on their way home as fast as they could.

“Where are the twins?” Gabe asked, looking at Roddy.

“Home,” I replied instantly, wiping my hands off.

Mr. Angry Mountain’s displeased gaze instantly switched to me. “Why aren’t they here?”

“You know the twins and I don’t get along, Gabe,” I reasoned before turning to Roddy, who stood by my side. I pointed at the door to the reception area. “I saw a customer come in. Can you go talk to them?” I murmured quietly then facing Gabe again. “I have no legitimate reason to order them to stay with me especially when one of them isn’t feeling well.”

“It’s your job to protect them.” I jumped nearly a foot when Jazz spoke directly behind me. “How do you know they’re still there?”

“Primus,” I muttered, running a hand through my hair as I got over the scare before pulling out my phone and opening an app. “I know because of GPS locator.” I turned the screen to face the short man to show him the red dot blinking right over our house. “They don’t know I’ve uploaded their phone numbers to a Find-My-Phone tracker. They’re still home.”

For once, I was thankful for my paranoid planning ahead. I knew I would have hell to pay if the guys ever found out what we were doing, so I took steps to make sure they never did. If the guys ever showed up at the shop like they have then the pair that was there would call the pair that was out and tell them to haul ass home, where one of the pair’s phone was waiting to prove the alibi of the guys ever asked. The twins actually provided the app idea and were fully supportive of the plan even if Roddy thought we were going overboard. Sid and Sunny knew about Gabe’s fury when he got rolling.

Jazz just hummed before disappearing. I felt Eric come up to my side and I smiled up at him. “So. Are you guys staying for dinner?”

It was later that night that I went down in the workout room, training as I spoke with my audience. Even with everything that has been going on for over a month now, I kept up my training. I wasn’t going to slack one bit. In fact, I tried my best to up the ante on my training regime.

“So what did you two find out today?” I asked before slamming what would’ve been a devastating double strike with a jab and elbow into the punching bag. It was safe to talk down here in the sound proofed room with a squeaky door.

Sid curled his legs up underneath him where he sat on top of a tall metal rigging for the shoulder-work-out machine. “We found out where they went,” he said unhappily, causing me to almost lose my rhythm with the punching bag.

Sunny, the “sick” twin, lounged on the bench press machine, twirling a foot like a cat flicked its tail or like a cat that was about to pounce. “We lost sight of them as they entered the East shipyard.”

“Isn’t the shipyard decommissioned?” Roddy asked as he watched my fighting closely. I wouldn’t be surprised if he asked me to teach him how to fight soon. “Why would they go there? They can’t leave.”

“This is a group that’s got plenty of funding and has proven that they’ll work around the rules,” I reminded my red headed friend. “Sailing out of a decommissioned shipyard wouldn’t be too far of a stretch for them.”

“So we’ve already lost them?” Roddy questioned quietly. The twins looked grim. So the good news was bad news.

“Maybe,” I replied, catching the punching bag and staring at it for a moment. “Maybe not.” I felt their eyes land on me as I offered a bit of hope. “Why would they leave when they know the Cy…the people they want are right here? Maybe they wouldn’t go far?”

“And risk being so close to the search area?” Sid demanded incredulously.

“It’s a city with millions as the population, not to mention they’ve gone clear across the city. It’s possible.”

Sunny sat up. “So we search the shipyard.” Sid and Roddy were nodding their heads while I was shaking mine.

“No. This is where our parts end,” I countered, waving a hand at their startled and indignant demands and questions. “If we are right and this is where they are keeping Seb and Chase than we are getting dangerously close to the enemy, which means more cameras, more guns, and more prisoners if we aren’t careful. It’s time to bring the guys in.”

“Are you insane?!” Sid cried, jumping down from his perch to storm up to me, using his superior height to loom over me. “This is our chance! We can finally do something about getting back our Uncle and Prowl. We can save them!”

Before I could get a word in, Sunny jumped up, backing his twin. “And do you really think they’re going to let us help let alone let us live when they’ve found out what we’ve done? They’re just going to stuff us in a box and lock us away while they go get themselves hurt taking on this group alone!”

Why did they have to be logical now of all times?

“You wouldn’t last a minute!” I shouted back before glancing upstairs and checking the positions of the sparks of my family. “None of you are trained and you have no idea what we are up against here.”

“So tell us,” Roddy supplied calmly, waving a hand at me as Sid took a step back. “Finally tell us what’s going on.”

Sunny crossed his arms and looked at me expectantly. “No more secrets.”

I froze for a moment. Should I tell them? Should I tell them they’re not human? It would help me as I took the next steps in planning.

And shatter their trust? Do you even know how big of a bomb it is to drop and say “You aren’t human, but aliens and that’s why we’re being hunted down. Yup, your Uncle who you’ve know all your life is an alien too and so am I and everyone in this family”? You’ll lose them quicker than you can say “Cybertronian”!

But what’s worse? Losing them now? Most likely losing the guys as they try and get Seb and Prowl back in their blind fury and exhaustion? Or doing this alone and getting killed doing something suicidal?

…Option 2, then Option 1, then Option 3 with option 2 being the worst.

Then I’ve guess you’ve made your decision.

I looked away from the waiting trio and shook my head. “I can’t.”

Sunny and Sid threw up their hands in eerie synch. “Unbelievable,” Sid spat before the pair stomped upstairs.

I watched as Roddy looked down, sighed, then stood up. “Do you know the reason why I hate my parents right now?” he asked slowly. I shook my head silently and met his quietly angry and hurting green eyes. “It’s because they couldn’t man up and tell me the truth. They couldn’t tell me they hated the fact that I was gay and wanted to get rid of me.”

I saw the connection he was trying to make and it hurt to see the legitimacy behind it. “Roddy,” I started.

He shook his head again. “No. You’re no better than them. And until you can tell me what the hell is burning my chest, don’t talk to me.” My red headed friend spun on heel and stomped upstairs and I sat down hard on a bench, watching as my last true supporting friend vanished.

“God damn it,” I muttered, dropping my face into my hands. “How am I supposed to do this?” How could I possibly rescue my brothers alone? How could I do any of this alone? Seb and Prowl were gone. Eric, Gabe, and Jazz were off doing whatever so often they were always gone. And I’d just reached the twins’ and Roddy’s bullshit limit. And how was I supposed to do any of it?

I was struggling to keep my grades up in school, working the shop and doing the paperwork, cooking dinner, cleaning the house, and getting groceries, watching the trio, watching out for any stalkers or suspicious behavior, training, searching for Seb and Prowl, and staying at home to welcome my family if they came home.

If. Not when. If.

When did it come to this?

I blinked back tears when I heard the squeak of the basement door being opened and I looked up to see Jazz silently descending the stairs, eyes locked on me and never leaving me. Primal alarm bells went off in my head, warning me to run away from this predator that was hunting me, but I ignored it, remaining in my seat as Jazz sat on the bench in front of me.

Silence stretched between us as I forced myself to remain emotionless and still despite the guilty and worried thoughts rushing through my head. Had Jazz heard? I can feel the anger bubbling from his spark and burning mine. What was he angry about? Did I forget something? Did he figure me out?

“What are you doing?” I blinked and frowned at my twin brother. What did he mean? I was training. I was talking to the twins and Roddy, which I would tell them it was about any progress in finding Seb and Chase if Jazz asked. Did he mean what I was doing behind their backs? Did he know what I wasn’t doing? Had I forgotten to clean up dinner? No, I got that.

Jazz saw my confusion and I could see his yellow eyes narrowing behind his glasses. “What are you doing?” Jazz hissed, straightening.

My frown deepened. “I didn’t tell them anything,” I said softly, referencing the Unemerged trio. “They’ve been asking what’s going on, but I haven’t…”

I jumped and stiffened instinctively when Jazz snarled and exploded into motion. Hands grabbed the front of my shirt and I bit my lip to keep my whine of fear silent as I was hauled from my seat and brought face to seething face with Jazz. I cringed and leaned back as much as I could, grabbing Jazz’s wrists as he growled. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” he demanded harshly. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing sneaking out at night?” My spark sank and withered underneath the overwhelming display and feel of the hot fury. Shit. Shit. Shit. He knew. God damn it.

When I was thrown back I couldn’t keep the yelp in as I flipped over a bench and banged my head and cast against the piled weights. Before I could even begin to think of picking myself up my eyes flicked to Jazz, freezing under his gaze and further threat of pain. “I swear to fucking Primus,” the adult whispered. “If you sneak out again, I will fucking bury you in the backyard. Do you understand?” I nodded frantically, ducking my head as much as I could, not meeting his gaze. “Don’t you ever forget it,” the Jamaican-French-Creole bit out before spinning on heel and marching out of the room.

I sat there for a moment before moving to stand up, gritting my teeth when my nearly healed arm throbbed. My back and sides hurt a little bit from landing so harshly on unforgiving weight plates and machinery, but it was only aches. My eyes flicked uncertainly to the stairs before switching to my feet again as I fought the wave of emotions. What was the difference to how my father treated me and how Jazz treated me just then? Or how Eric handled me just after Ratchet and Prowl were kidnapped?

No. Don’t go there. This is a better place. These people are so much better than your parents. They’re just…stressed. You all are. Besides, you can take it.

Yeah. But should I have to? I mean, in any relationship, romantic, familial, or whatever else, no one should have to put up with…abuse?

Oh, now you’re being dramatic. It’s not abuse. You’ve experienced abuse and this is nowhere near that. You’re being stupid! You really going to complain to the guys or, Primus forbid, the police about being ‘abused’?

No! But—

Then, shut up! You know you’re not being abused. You need to man up! For Primus’ sake look at yourself!

Obligingly, my eyes moved from my feet to the wall of mirrors and I grimaced at how I looked. My posture was slumped and defeated. Shoulders and head folded forward and down, left arm cradling cast pathetically, and face reading “poor me”.

Do you see that? That makes me sick. There are thousands of people in the world who have it a hundred times worse. Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz go with practically no sleep while acting as the front lines, Ratchet and Prowl could’ve been tortured to death by now, and you want to complain about being manhandled? Grow a pair already, ya pussy!

Consciously, I fixed my image. I straightened and lifted my chin. That part of me was right. I needed to be strong now. I said it myself. I couldn’t wait at home for Seb and Chase to come back. I needed to do this by myself. I needed to reach and do my own work and be strong when the others tried to stop me. So what if Jazz and Eric were a little rough? It was nothing compared to what I’ve been through.

My eyes met my reflection’s eyes. I would be strong on my own. I needed to be. I couldn’t break. Not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys. Enjoy the extra chapter.
> 
> Remember, if you have any questions about this universe, let me know and I’ll include them in a Q&A chapter later on. And please tell me what you think of the story while you’re at it. I’d really love that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

I hugged my coat closer to my body as I walked through the dark warehouse in the East Shipyard. A week and a half I’ve been coming here, combing the massive area for any sign of activity.

Aside from the twins poking around occasionally, I couldn’t find anything. Not even a camera or car or anything. And with each passing day it felt like SI really had left the city altogether.

I shivered as a fall breeze blew through the building, whistling eerily. The weather had officially changed and some part of me ached that I had already missed so much time with my family. All of them.

The guys were gone as usual. It hurt to see the guys actually collapsing from their efforts. One night, I’d woken from my light slumber when I hadn’t felt Eric come to bed at his usual time and gone to see if he was home or not. All three of the guys were passed out in the living room, sprawled and arranged like they’d fallen asleep while talking. Gabe’s phone was even dangling by his fingers when I’d found them. I took the time to carefully rearrange them in comfortable positions and put blankets over them before leaving the house to go on my search of the shipyard.

So far I hadn’t found anything in the area. It was just old warehouses lined up like soldiers. The only interesting thing I had run across was the occasional homeless person, who didn’t know anything when I asked them questions. This place was deserted so far.

I had to be so much more careful now whenever I left the house. Now that Jazz somehow knew I was leaving I left my phone at home now, figuring he was tracking my phone with the app I showed him when he asked one day where the twins were. He hadn’t said anything or buried me for the past week, so I think I got my assumption right. The twins and Roddy weren’t making it easy to sleep or search either. They all went and did their own things. The twins were either searching like me or going about their ‘business’ and Roddy was street racing. I tailed them whenever I caught on, which was often enough that I figured I got them every time they left.

It would be an understatement to say that I was exhausted.

I was beginning to fall asleep in class. That was practically the only time I could dependably get any sleep. The teachers didn’t really mind, knowing about the whole kidnapping thanks to media and news coverage. As long as I turned in my homework and did decent job on my tests I was left alone. Sleep was also taken in the library during lunch and if I sat too long at the shop doing paper work. It wasn’t much, but it kept me functioning. It was probably more sleep then the guys managed.

And they were busy. If I focused on my spark while searching, I could pick up faint signatures of fighting with peons. It killed me that I didn’t go help them fight, but I knew I couldn’t risk my search now. As soon as I determined whether Seb and Prowl were here or not I would stop or tell them depending on the results. I just needed a bit more time.

I clenched and unclenched my hands, bringing them up to my lips to breathe hot air on them before shaking out my right arm. It was free of the cast now. It had come off a few days ago, something I’d gone and done alone. In the hospital I almost thought I’d see Seb come out of whatever room and demand to know what I was doing there before taking off my cast himself. Seb was just always so at home at the hospital that any male doctor with blond hair made my chest ache.

And without the plaster to act as a canvas for my reminders I’d turned to drawing on my arm. I always had a sharpie in my pocket and each day I would add a tally around the Cybertronian glyphs for my brothers’ names. It was a good thing that it was cold now, so I had an excuse to wear long sleeves and keep unwanted questions away. I’m sure my teachers would force me to go see the school counselor if they knew I was constantly drawing on my arm as a reminder of my failure. Something about letting go or coping I’m sure. Whatever. I had work to do and my reminders kept me going when I wanted to stop and take a break.

Muttering curses faintly, I flipped forward into a handstand. I grimaced at the ache and shakiness in my right arm before arching and twisting myself back onto my feet, massaging my right arm. Nearly two months in a cast had done its damage to my muscles. My arm was ridiculously weak compared to the rest of me and I’d been working tirelessly to build my strength back up.

Bills also got their fair attention. Bills and checks were written and mailed out by me. Both for the shop and the house. It took a bit of snooping before I was able to find the password to Eric’s online banking account as well as researching and calling up companies to make sure I was paying them in the correct manner. Anxiety still plagued me a little bit whenever I sat down and paid the bills because it wasn’t my money I was using, but it was what needed to be done. My anxiety forced me to keep a very close eye on the bank accounts and how much money was in it and I always made sure I never fell below a certain amount, but overall the process wasn’t that new to me. I’d paid bills before actually.

A small sigh escaped me as I wondered where my life had gone once again. How different was my life now to when I was living with my parents? I did everything on my own, bills, groceries, cooking, school, income, cleaning. Eric was more set financially than my parents so I didn’t need to worry about money as much as I did, but I couldn’t help but draw parallels.

After a moment I shook my head. My life was so much better with the guys. We were all understandably stressed and short with each other right now. I shouldn’t be thinking about this when all of my focus should be on my family, both here and not.

I shivered at another cold breeze, moving to exit the building and move on to the 23rd building to search when the eerie whistling changed. My body froze as I tried to determine what changed. Maybe it was me changing my position? No. It was too deep to be the wind. It actually sounded like a…car?

My eyes widened before I spun and ducked under the windows on the ground floor. The sounds of three car engines passed by me and I peeked my head up to three sets of brake lights to black SUVs turning a corner with no headlights on. Black SUVs in the East Shipyard. It had to be them.

Hope filled my chest and I broke cover recklessly to sprint out of the building. Calling up my wings briefly, quickly masking my glow and spark, I leapt up into the air and desperately searched until I found the red tail lights once more, weaving in and out of the old abandoned warehouses. I followed them for a few moments before seeing them come to a stop in front of a decrepit and rusting ship, forever marooned by those ancient chains.

I quickly scanned for a place to land before settling on a rooftop, peering over the edge as the car doors opened. I watched as not only men poured out of the SUVs, but also down the ramp from the ship.

Of course! That’s why I couldn’t find them. I assumed they would be in the somewhat sturdy shelter of the warehouses instead of on a rusty ship one step from sinking where it floated.

As the guards converged on the middle SUV, aiming their guns, I leaned forward, trying to see what they were doing. They pulled a limp body, strapped to a stretcher. For an eternal second I saw Eric laying on that board or anyone of my family. For a single moment I thought another one of my brothers had been taken from me.

But then I saw the blue skin and recognized Rumble.

I watched, counting the number of guards, as they all filed inside before sitting on my heels, molting my wings as they began to flick in excitement.

I found them. I found Seb and Prowl.

 

(OoO)

 

My eyes peeled back slowly. I blinked and sighed at realizing that I was about to start another long day before I was reminded of what I needed to do. My awareness level went up as I shifted where I lay. I was currently cuddled to Optimus’ back, curled up in my customary ball. Carefully, I propped myself up on an elbow and regarded my boyfriend.

It had been a while since I’ve gotten a look at him. He looked tired and stressed, even while sleeping. Gently, I reached a hand and smoothed a finger over the wrinkle between his eyebrows before moving to caress his cheeks, coaxing the slightly tense muscles to relax.

An honest smile touched my lips when Eric shifted, turning onto his back and sighed, relaxing a bit more in his slumber. It was times like these, where I could just look at the man who trusted me and loved me enough to allow me to sleep with and touch him when he was at his most vulnerable, that I was reminded of how my spark would melt because of Eric.

I loved him so much.

My smile grew as I leaned down and chastely pressed my lips to his slack ones. “Wakey, wakey,” I murmured. I shifted a bit so I was laying partially on my spark mate, bare chest to bare skin, and lifted a hand to gently trace over muscles and curves. As I started pressing soft kisses to his cheeks, chin, and neck, taking the time to rub against his scruffy beard, I felt something in me start to relax.

I missed this. I missed being able to roll over and either glue myself to Optimus or molest him. I missed waking up to Eric running his hands over my body in a fashion that reminded me of a man that hadn’t had water to drink in a long time and I was the water. I missed just being able to hold him. And now that I was touching him and feeling his spark beat and breathing under my body it was like something just lifted off my shoulders. I don’t know what hang-up or doubt it was, but it was suddenly gone and a sense of relief and warmth washed over me as I continued my ministrations to rouse my spark mate.

Eric mumbled quietly and I smiled at the incoherent words. “Firebird,” I sang softly. “Time to wake up.”

He grunted and I felt his arms come up and wrap around me. I laughed as he muttered, “Never time to wake up.” And then proceeded to roll over and shift until I was his pillow, which didn’t work so much because his head kept bouncing from my muffled laughter.

I ran my fingers through his thick hair, musing that it had gotten really long, before scratching lightly. Eric immediately started purring, turning his head to give me more access. My smile grew a bit as I indulged him, letting him fall back to sleep for another five minutes before tugging one of his bangs like he used to tug one of my black bangs, which were now affectionately called ‘antenna’ when the guys saw how they reacted to my emotions.

“My spark mate needs to wake up,” I whispered into his ear, lightly dragging my nails down his back and scratching over where his wings would emerge.

I knew the instant he fully returned to the world of the living. He took a deep breath, purring, before opening his eyes and turning to look at me from where he was lying across my smaller body. “G’morning,” he mumbled.

For a second, I felt guilty for waking him up. His eyes were clouded with lethargy and sleep and the bags under his eyes spoke of how often he forwent rest in order to search. Hell, the man had probably only gotten three hours of sleep before I woke him up. Good thing it was a Saturday and I could open the shop for him and he could sleep in some more once we were done talking.

“Good morning,” I replied, shucking the guilt back so I could focus, though it was difficult when I had my incredibly handsome spark mate lounging on me in only boxers. But sex was a bit distant from my mind despite the utter lack of it in the last two months. All I was concerned about was touching and familiarizing myself with my spark mate again. My hand absently touched and traced the line of his beard.

Eric smiled softly, sea blue eyes holding mine with a bit of warmth and love shining through the glaze of sleep. “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?”

I returned the smile, glowing and happy that I could actually seem him smile for the first time in forever. “Do I really need a reason to touch my hot, handsome, strong, and wonderful spark mate?” I asked back and the smile grew, showing those perfect white teeth.

“No,” he answered, gathering his arms under him before pushing himself up. “You don’t.” My spark beat picked up as he swung to straddle me, face hovering over mine. “Do I?”

I shook my head, hands coming up to cradle his face. “No.” I leaned up and slanted my lips over his, shivering as he opened readily. My tongue touched his, twinning and pressing together and a small gasp escaped me. It had been so long that I’d forgotten how incredible it was to kiss him. How spicy and hot he could be. I whined softly as the kiss deepened. My head spun and so did time until we broke for air.

Optimus took the time to move so we were both on our sides, allowing for easier access and a more relaxing position for the both of us. For the longest time we just kissed and held each other, moving hands not with the intention to arouse, but simply to feel and know that we were still here. After whatever amount of time we spent just focused on each other, we moved to simply holding each other. Eric’s arms wrapped around me felt so amazing, his naturally higher temperature slid over me, fighting the winter morning chill.

I curled into his muscled chest, nuzzling and kissing occasionally whatever I could reach. “It’s been a long time since we’ve done this,” I whispered, a little apprehensive about breaking the silence.

Eric blew a hot breath from where he had his face buried in my hair. “Too long. Won’t happen again.”

I hesitated before speaking again, a little frightened of bringing up the subject and eventually my discovery. “H-How is the search going?” It hurt that I could feel a bit of tension returning to his body at the question.

“We’re doing all we can, Bee,” he answered softly. Meaning they haven’t gotten anywhere. Well, I was about to give him some good news.

I shifted a bit. “What if I—”

“No.”

My eyes slid shut and I bowed my head as a sense of déjà vu came over me. I could see where this was going, but I had to at least tell him. He deserved to know. “Eric,” I started quietly, only to stop when his grip on me tightened.

“Don’t. Please. Don’t.” My spark spun worriedly as I picked up his shame and anger and frustration. I tried to share comfort and love, but it seemed almost as if he was shunning the emotions. “I don’t want you involved in any of this. It would break me if you got hurt or taken. Those…humans are going to pay for what they’ve done to us.” I shivered slightly at the absolute hate and venom that came from his voice as he spoke the word ‘human’. “We’ll kill each and every one of them for taking two of ours. No one will escape. They will learn to never come near us again. But if you were taken from me, my little Bumblebee, I don’t know what I’d do. I don’t think I’d stop at just the humans responsible. I don’t think I could retain my sanity. I don’t think I could…be the same man you love.”

I shook my head. “I love you, Eric Phoenix, Optimus Prime. I love you more than anything in this world and I love you more than life itself. I would do anything for you. Anything at all. And I would because I love all of you. Even the darker side. No matter how you change I’ll always love you. That will never change.”

His arms tightened, holding me as tight as he could for a number of seconds before he relaxed once more. “I love you,” he whispered hoarsely, bombarding my spark with his riot of emotions.

He was going to kill all those humans. I know they’ve taken my brothers and hurt my family, but I don’t feel like they deserved death. Most were probably just acting under orders. It felt wrong to even consider killing them and I’m sure Ratchet and Prowl would feel the same way. They preserve and protect life respectively. If they knew others were killed in their names they would be horrified.

And I knew for a fact that if Eric and the others were in their right mind they would never even consider harming human life. We save and protect humans, even the ones who have committed crimes. This wasn’t a sane Eric. He would regret taking lives later in life. And I didn’t want him to live with that regret, forever seeing the blood on his hands. I couldn’t let the guilt take place in his pure and passionate spark.

I wiggled my arms to return the hug. “I love you too,” I replied honestly. I’d do anything for you, Eric. If that means not telling you where Seb and Prowl are to save you from yourself then I’ll do it.

 

(OoO)

 

I was going to be sick.

I lay prone on the top of an old warehouse, binoculars in hand as I peered at the ship only 400 meters away. It was the middle of the night and absolutely pitch black, but after being out here for the past two hours my already good night vision was in full effect. There were no lights on the outside of the ship, but I could almost see a small glow from an undetermined area on the ship. It meant that there were lights on the inside and the light was bouncing off surfaces to disappear into the night. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for me to clearly make out the patrolling guards that I couldn’t see the first time I’d found this place.

There were four on the deck of the ship, dressed in matte black as they casually strolled along their routes. The only things that gleamed on their persons were the rifles they held with ease and the set of black goggles they wore, night vision most likely. They didn’t seem terribly worried about anybody getting on the ship if the slow pace and lowered guns were anything to go by. It would be easy to slip past them once I identified my point of entry.

Which is where my problem laid.

Ratchet and Prowl were right here in front of me. Two football fields away. And I was here alone.

God. This was so frickin’ stupid. Not to mention wrong.

But was it worse to let my brothers and lover kill when I knew they would regret it always? And it wouldn’t be so stupid if you brought in some help. Maybe the twins and Roddy?

We’ve already made our decision to not involve them or tell them the truth until their wings emerged.

And it’s wrong to keep the truth from them. They deserve to know. It’s their bodies.

It’s wrong to put them in the line of fire when they don’t even have a means to defend themselves.

Then talk to the guys. Persuade them into letting the humans live.

And just how do you propose we do that?

Tell them you know where Ratchet and Prowl are and that you won’t tell them where until you get their word that they won’t kill anyone.

Like they’re going to keep their promises. Would we keep our promise if they were all in there and they made us promise to leave them?

No! Of course not!

It’s the same concept for them. Everyone excluding Eric has killed and been in a life-or-death situation and even then Eric is the leader of a war faction. None of us are strangers to killing. So who’s to say that they’ll regret killing these humans? Killing isn’t new to us.

Because we’re human just as much as we’re Cybertronian. Our Cybertronian halves, while aged and very influential on us, are faded. Our human personality and experiences are dominant and none of us enjoy killing nor are we numb to it. Jazz is shadowed and weighed down by what he’s done. Chase’s job is to protect and serve. Ratchet went insane for a bit because he couldn’t save a life let alone take one. Gabe lost his brother to death. And Eric and us have never taken a life. How does any of this say we can live with anymore blood on our hands?

I sighed a bit as the internal argument died in my head before watching as a guard walked around the corner of the wheelhouse, bringing a large portion of the ship into his view. Quickly, I looked at the dim screen of my phone before marking down how long the guard had been out of sight. It took a bit of digging, but I was finally able to get a block on my phone for that tracking app via a phone call to the company and a fabricated story of a stalker. Jazz would no longer be able to find me using my phone, so now it was safe to bring it with. I tapped on the screen of my phone before starting the timer back up again and turning my eyes back to the binoculars.

It didn’t matter how often or how brutally I argued with myself and tore the problem to shreds: it didn’t erase my guilt and shame at keeping this from my family. After all, I would just have to tell them I could have Seb and Chase back and this whole nightmare would be over at the cost of a few human lives, but I couldn’t do it. Just considering it made my bad feeling triple in size. Maybe if Seb and Prowl were in pain I would jump to that option, but they weren’t.

And I knew this because last night, my sixth night in my stakeout of the place, I had just laid here with my wings out, concentrating on my spark. It hurt and strained me to push my range limit so far, but I’d managed a couple of times to get very faint brushes with Prowl, Ratchet, and even Rumble from where they were inside the ship. The task of actually locating their sparks’ exact location was painfully, like stabbing a stick into the dark and hoping I hit their sparks, but moving that stick at all felt like ripping a muscle. The flash I got only lasted for a second, but I got glimpses of their current states. Boredom was the foremost in all of their sparks. Not pain or fear or anger. Boredom.

The relief I felt was enormous. They weren’t being tortured.

So that left me studying and looking for a plan to get my brothers with a horrible feeling in my gut that made me feel like throwing up. I saw the guard come back into view and I marked the time down.

Well, if we’re going to do this and not bring backup or tell anyone, how are you going to tell the others if you get captured?

Good question.

I thought it over. Just how could I tell the guys everything I knew in the event that I was captured without telling them before I got Ratchet and Prowl out? And wasn’t that a paradox.

I needed something I could store my information with but delay its arrival long enough that I could intercept it if I did succeed or get the others to see it if I failed. It had to be something the guys wouldn’t think to check on a daily basis, but something close enough to get their attention should I go missing.

When the third guard came around the corner I marked the time on my phone once more before looking at my phone. Specifically, the camera lens on top. Video.

Light bulb.

I set down my binoculars and picked up my phone, opening the camera app and switching to video recording. This might actually work.

 

(OoO)

 

I turn off my phone, satisfied with my work and idea before bringing my binoculars back up and locating the guards once again. It’s a bit risky, but tonight I’m staying longer in order to see when the guard shifts change. The way I figure it that’ll be the best time to enter the ship, but I was debating whether to do it before or after the change. If I do it just before it’ll be easy to slip past the sleepy and bored guards on deck, but once inside I’ll have to deal with the more alert and aware guards. And if I went after the shift the whole situation was switched. So I debated quietly, trying to use logic, as I continued my surveillance.

Quite a bit of time had passed with no shift change when my sensitive spark picked up the presence of another. If my wings hadn’t been out at the moment I never would’ve known, but, as it was, I knew exactly the moment a Cybertronian entered my growing range of detection. And it wasn’t anyone of my family. It was a Decepticon, heading right for the ship.

“Shit,” I cursed softly, setting my binoculars down and crawling to the far edge of the roof before risking standing up and flying to intercept the Decepticon. I couldn’t have him ruin the element of surprise. So far the humans thought they were hidden, but they would move the instant they thought we knew their location and I would not let some stupid Decepticon ruin my chances of getting Seb and Prowl back.

The Decepticon didn’t even see me coming as I flew low over building tops and I knew by the dim flashing light of the wings that it was Frenzy and his lightning wings. I tackled him down, slamming a hand over his mouth to muffle any sound before manifesting a knife and pressing it to his neck. All possible struggles stopped as the young Decepticon felt the cool touch of my knife, his red eyes looking up at me in surprise and anger.

“You’re not going to make a sound, alright?” I whisper, glancing in the direction of the ship. When I didn’t feel any indication of a ‘yes’, I turned my gaze back to the ‘Con and raised an eyebrow. “Got it?” He nodded, eyes glancing in the same direction of the ship before watching me closely as I peeled my hand away from his mouth, though I kept my blade to his neck in case he got any ideas.

Frenzy’s eyes went back to the ship again before looking up at me sharp, knowing eyes. “You know where the humans are, don’t you?” he asked neutrally. I nodded wordlessly. “Have you seen my brother?”

Shit. I blew a quiet sigh before dissolving my knife and getting up off my enemy. “Yeah,” I answered softly. “They dragged him here a few days ago.”

“Those fragging—!”

I was on him again in an instant at his rising shout, hand over his mouth and knife jabbing threateningly into his chest. I glared at him as he froze yet again. “Be quiet!” I hissed angrily. “They’ll move the second they know that we’re here. You really want to lose your brother that badly?”

Red eyes glared back before the young Cybertronian slapped my knife away boldly and pulled away from my hand. “You point that knife at me again, Autobot, and I’ll make you eat it,” he threatened.

I cocked an eyebrow and dissolved the knife. “Are you forgetting what I did to your Oh So Powerful leader?”

My arms came up in immediate defense when the blue being took a step in my direction, fist raised, and fury burning in his eyes before he visibly checked himself and drew back with a shaking arm. “Don’t you ever mock Lord Megatron again. Am I clear?” I raised my hands in surrender, letting it go now that I’ve made my point. Frenzy took another deep breath before looking around. “Where are your other pathetic Autobots?”

I shifted my weight from one leg to another, wondering if I should bluff, but I disregarded it in a moment. “Well,” I drawled quietly. “Two of them are with your brother and the others aren’t here.”

“You too?” he questioned softly and I swear I heard a sad and pitying tone in his voice, but I ignored it in favor of reigning in my suddenly rampant guilt and hope in finding a sympathizing spark.

“Yeah. I’m going to get them out. It’s why I’m here. Watching and learning about them.”

“Just you?” Frenzy repeated, turning to face me with a frown. “You are going to free them. Aren’t your Autodolt friends going to help?” I looked at him for a long moment and a smile grew on his face. “They don’t know. Oh, this is rich. You’re not telling your comrades that you’ve found your missing comrades? How utterly…”

“Deceptive,” I finished easily, nodding my head and crossing my arms. “I’m aware. Thank you.”

Frenzy rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to know. But I’m getting my brother back.” He started to walk off and I sighed, wondering if I was going insane of just stupid.

“And get yourself and your brother killed?” I called, raising my voice just enough to carry. Frenzy stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. “You’re just going to waltz in there with no idea of the lay out of the ship or even how many guards are in there? That’s a fine way to fail if you ask me.”

“You gonna stop me?” he demanded harshly.

“Hardly,” I snorted. “I’m proposing an alliance. I’m not bringing in my other Autobots on this and I can’t really do this alone.” I waited as the Decepticon slowly turned and looked at me with a contemplative expression. “We both have brothers in that ship. We both have a common goal. I’ve been watching them and I know them, but I need someone as backup. You help me, and I swear on my spark as an Autobot to get your brother out along with mine.”

Frenzy crossed his arms slowly, frowning. “An Autobot and Decepticon working together,” he mused softly.

“Two Cybertronians working against the humans,” I corrected.

For a long moment, where I resisted the urge to back out or say anything else, Frenzy thought and contemplated. He just had to drag it out, didn’t he? I was already feeling bad for asking him for help and now he was making me sit in that dubious decision. Wonderful.

Finally, he nodded. “Alright,” he murmured, red eyes moving to hold mine. “My loyalty is to my brother first and the cause second. I will help you get our brothers back.” I nodded, getting a horrible sinking feeling in my gut as I committed myself to this. “But the second we’re all safe I’m going to kill you for nearly killing me.”

I wave a hand dismissively even as I cringe at the reminder that I nearly took a life. Twice. In one night. “It’s war. I figured. Listen. I’m here every night after midnight. Regardless of anything, I’m going inside in one week. You with me?”

“Duh.”

 

(OoO)

 

I loosened the bolt that was the first of many in my quest to reach the cylinder casings. The little Prius was making a grinding sound that I didn’t want to believe was wear and tear on the cylinders but I knew it was. The whole thing was one mile away from just going kaput if what I was seeing was anything to go by and that was just general vehicle car disrepair. From what I could see the coolant lines needed to be replaced, the battery needed a good scrub with steel wool, the fluid chambers needed flushed, and I wasn’t going to even look at the filter.

Taking a piece of the engine out, I set it off to the side and reached for the next tool I needed. It was quiet in the garage. Well, quiet in the sense that the twins, Roddy, or I weren’t horsing around: the twins were still blasting their music from the stereo. But, then again, we’d never horsed around. Not since the kidnapping.

A small smile quirked at my lips even as a familiar ball of anxiety settled in my stomach. Just a few more days. Yeah, I was exhausted and weary of all the stress, but it was just two more days until Friday and then I could bring my family back together. I could last that long if it meant doing this job right and getting everyone home safe and happy. Just the thought of seeing worry lines and sleep-deprived bags melting away to be replaced by joy and relief made tears tickle at my eyes.

Just two more days and this would all be over.

Until then… Well, this was going to be the longest two days of my life.

I never realized how much I liked to socialize and talk until this past week when no one talked to me at all. The guys were always gone, the twins and Roddy could barely stand my presence after the night in the workout room, I had no friends at school.

Stop. Stop with the self-pity.

Right. It was just a bit of a revelation to turn and start talking to the twins or Roddy only to have them turn away so blatantly or to turn and realize no one was there. One I didn’t necessarily like, but knew was one I’d have to endure for a little bit. Besides, it’d be a good learning period, right? Learning how to be completely independent. Yeah.

I shook my head, catching another bolt as it came loose and setting it aside.

My hands were reaching to do my next task when my hidden spark detected a very strong flare of a fledging spark. My head jerked up to look in the direction of the spark just in time to hear Roddy gasp and stumble back from the car he was working on, clawing at his chest.

I was at his side before I even knew it, wrapping my arms around his trembling chest and lowering the pain-dazed teen to sit. Vaguely, I could hear the cursing from the twins behind me, but my full focus was on Roddy.

“Roddy,” I called lowly, moving one hand to move the red-head’s chin so he could look at me. His desperate green eyes latched onto mine, begging me to take the pain away. It hurt that I couldn’t. “Look at me. I know it hurts, but take a deep breath with me. On three. One. Two. Three.”

I took deep breath, watching as Roddy opened his mouth but failed to draw in air. Panic lit in his eyes and one hand latched onto my shoulder with the strength of a man fearing he was about to die. “Look. At. Me,” I barked when his eyes started to dart around and they slammed back into mine. I leaned closer, pressing my forehead to his and putting one hand flat on his chest. I refused to feel the panic shining through those normally happy eyes and pulsing through the barely-there spark. No. I needed to help Roddy through this. “With me. One. Two. Three.”

On three, I took a deep breath while simultaneously pushing Roddy’s ribcage down, forcing his diaphragm to move. I also called my spark out for the barest of seconds, channeling a bit of my spark energy down my arm and into Roddy. Roddy’s spark would never be able to accept my spark energy like Optimus’ spark could, but the rejection of my energy was enough to stall the spark from pulsing and growing so painfully, resetting it essentially.

Roddy took a gasping breath, bending over to put his head between his legs, forcing me to withdraw. I could still sense his spark, pulsing and existing in the teen’s chest, but it was no longer pulsing so quickly and erratically. I don’t know if it was my pushing or my spark that helped, but it did the trick. Hopefully, all that was seen was just a brief flash of yellow from my spark.

When Roddy continued to tremble and stay hunched over, I lightly set my nails on his back and scratched. At the sight of the red-head melting, I knew his wings were beginning to manifest, hurting his back. For a second, I let myself wonder what kind of wings my friend would have. Would he have metal wings? An elemental set of wings like Eric? Organic? What design would suit his character the most?

“Is he going to be alright?”

I turned and looked over my shoulder, never pausing in my scratching or rising from my knees. The twins’ looks concerned but also like they were making efforts to hide it. I nod. “Yeah. He’ll be fine. It was just a freak, strong episode.” I remembered those. They sucked ass.

“E-episode of what?” My gaze went back to Roddy as he straightened, eyes meeting mine in a mixture of pleading and frustration. “What is going on with me?” he demanded, rising to his feet shakily and knocking off my attempts to help him. It hurt more than I would admit that he shunned me so. “Are you finally going to tell me what’s killing me? Because the doctors can’t find anything. There’s nothing there and my grandparents think I’m crazy.”

“What’s going on with all three of us?” Sunny corrected with a growl.

The temptation was still there. Oh, Primus help me. It was so tempting to just be done with all the secrets and sneaking around, but now wasn’t the best time. Two days. I could tell them in two days when everyone was back home.

I didn’t need to say anything for the trio to know I wasn’t going to tell.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Roddy spat, beating the twins to the punch. He stomped forward, one hand still clutching at his chest. “Are you serious?”

I closed my eyes and prayed to Primus for help before facing my best friend again. “I can’t,” I explain softly. “Not now. But trust m—”

“’Trust’?” I jerk back a bit at the volume of the indignant response. “Alex, you ruined your chance at my trust a long time ago. Man, I thought we were friends!”

“We are,” I defended desperately. “Please, just—”

“Friends trust each other, Alex,” Roddy cut in coldly, holding my eyes in the hopes to convey what he wanted. But I couldn’t give him what he wanted. Not yet. Not yet. “I put up with the secrets because I knew you were going through a hard time. I thought that if I stuck around and proved what a friend I was you would let me in, but, if anything, you’ve shut me out even more! It’s my body. And if you can’t trust me with what’s going on in my body then…” He paused, allowing me a chance to speak up, but I couldn’t take that chance. I lowered my eyes and resigned myself to what was coming. Roddy sniffed disdainfully. “Unbelievable.” I staggered for my balance as he walked past me, purposely knocking his shoulder into mine. “Don’t let me ever see your face again,” he snarled, not even bothering to look over his shoulder as he stormed out of the shop.

I didn’t look as the twins followed him out.

“You deserve everything that comes to you,” Sid stated coldly.

“I know,” I murmured in the music filled silence as I stood alone in the shop. My mind kind of floated in a trance for a minute before my body mechanically turned back to my car. Just two more days and everything would be better. No one would hate me and my family would be with me. I could last that long. Just a little bit long. Like…like the last mile whenever my P.E. teacher decided to make us run five miles in an hour.

Just one more mile and then I was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m going to tell you now I’m taking a lot of inspiration for Optimus’ character from Age of Extinction. He is NOT happy right now.
> 
> And we have Frenzy! I’ll also tell you guys now that I’m a huge fan of Soundwave so I can tell you that he will be playing a big role later on. Not in this story though. In the next one. But we will see him in the end cuz I couldn’t resist. :)
> 
> And I had a wonderful reader over on FFN ask some questions and point out some plot holes, so here is my response to her. I'm posting it here because they were some very valid questions.
> 
> "thank you for pointing out the holes in my plot. I have a really bad habit of glossing over details or forgetting certain aspects of things because I know what I’m thinking and what’s going on, so I forget to write it down. For the hacking part and getting the files before (I’m assuming this was ‘before’ when Bee first found out he was being stalked) Jazz or someone did. They knew SI was following them around everywhere, but for the sake of feeling like he was doing something to help, Alex went back and did it and dug around to see exactly what they knew (that came from me cuz I suck at delegating I like to do it myself and see things first hand). As for not finding where SI was keeping Prowl and Seb, well think about it. Those files aren’t going to be on SI servers where they can be stumbled upon just like the files for the Allspark and Starscream aren’t there either. They’re evidence to kidnapping and sensitive information and let me remind you that there were military men watching the Allspark progress when Bee infiltrated SI. This information isn’t going to be with SI or linked to SI so the guys don’t know where to look for the information and therefore don’t know it. Yeah, that was all unfairly implied. Sorry to everyone for not putting that in.
> 
> As for Bee not telling the twins and Roddy about their sparks and wings and when they’re supposed to be revealed. Okay, I’m with you, Bee should tell them, in fact, when I first started writing this portion of the story I did have Bee tell them and reveal everything and I got a little ways along when I had to stop because I couldn’t write Alex anymore and that was because Alex wouldn’t tell them. Cue erasing and rewriting nearly twenty pages… Alex wouldn’t tell them because of a few reasons, but the main one is this: what use will they be? If—IF—he told them the truth, it doesn’t change the fact that they are still physically and mentally human civilians. They can’t fight or shoot a gun, they can’t infiltrate an enemy base. All Alex would be doing would be making them feel useless and weak as opposed to having a target for their anger and frustration other than themselves. At least with the truth hidden and Alex’s discoveries hidden they can’t do something really stupid that would require Alex hauling their asses out of the fire.  
> As for why it’s taking their wings so long to emerge, Alex is a different kind of Cybertronian in many ways. You’ll see that come to light as he fully merges with Bumblebee and remembers who he is. The answer to that question is that it’s a matter of the spark. The guys took months to have their wings and sparks emerge and that’s why they didn’t confine Alex the night of his awakening. They didn’t expect him to awaken for another two months. Tbh I don’t know what they were thinking. Maybe they thought he was having freak strong episodes or what idk. I’m a woman and they’re guys. There is a reason beyond cannon why Alex has feminine traits and reactions and that is me lol.
> 
> As for Roddy being so ‘forgetful’ tbh I forgot about that *scratches head* Months have passed at this point since then and so much as happened that even I forgot. Maybe Roddy is leaving it be or he forgot too. Idk, I’ll include that in the Q&A chapter up ahead.
> 
> Any other questions or plot holes I had?"
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos, comments, and subscriptions. You all are so awesome. Remember, if you have any questions at all, I’m pretty sure you saw from above that I like dealing with them. And I’ll also put your questions in the Q&A chapter later on in the story because chances are you aren’t the only one wondering.
> 
> I’ll see you all next Thursday and Happy New Years.


	6. Chapter 6

My smile felt strange on my face as I walked home from the diner with a light skip in my step. My mood was the best it’s been since I thought of checking private business cameras. Not even the past two days could bother me.

So what if I barely slept and ran the shop all by myself while keeping tabs on the twins and Rodney? So what if my stomach was twisting in anxiety and foreboding?

I just got a full-ride scholarship to Central State University.

My smile grew a bit more and my mind remembered the words to the conversation I’d had over the phone during school today. I’d been pulled from my Auto Care class, one of the classes I almost always had to be awake for, and taken to the office to speak on the phone with the president of CSU. He’d taken time to tell me personally that they’d be honored to have me at their school and pay for all the expenses. Who could say that they’d spoken to the president of their dream college? Who could say that said president had given them a full-ride scholarship?

I could and that’s what mattered.

And they’d done it ahead of time. I didn’t expect to hear news in the first week of December. I expected to hear it two months from now like what it said on the application, but apparently they were so impressed that they wanted to tell me ahead of time before I got too interested in other schools.

They wanted me.

My spark did a small happy dance in my chest as I looked down at the fancy letter in my hand. The principal had given it to me when I finished my call, giving me an official record of my acceptance that had been mailed to the school. The staff and teachers were so happy for me. This had to be a sign that things were going to go well tonight. Tonight, I would bring everyone home safe and sound and I could tell them the good news about college and everything would be alright.

Tonight was the night.

I did a happy skip up the walkway to the front door of the house, completely occupied with how I was going to tell everyone. As such, I didn’t notice the sparks in my house until I stepped into the living room.

I stopped dead in my tracks, smile dropping, when I caught sight of Eric, Gabe, and Jazz waiting in the living room with arms crossed and unhappy looks on their faces. My ‘I’m In Deep Shit’ meter went so high so fast that it broke.

Oh shit.

I licked my lips and shifted my weight under the expectant and dark eyes of my family. “Did something happen?” I asked uncertainly, eyes darting between the three of them for a clue. Please don’t tell me they found out. Anything but that.

Ironhide pointed at the large couch from where he was standing at Eric’s right. “Sit,” he commanded and I was moving before I even fully comprehended the order. Oh, man. I was in serious trouble. Not tonight.

Jazz’s statue imitation is broken by him smiling, pulling up a very convincing happy image if it weren’t for the lethal edge to that smile. “So,” he drawled casually. “Anything you want to tell us, Alex?”

A mask of my own comes up. Innocence. Confusion.

It hid the guilt, resignation, and betrayal. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the peeking heads of Sunny and Sid, smirking in delight. And if they looked so happy then I knew the guys didn’t know that they’ve done things to be in trouble about as well. They ratted me out.

It took effort not to grit my teeth in anger and frustration, but I managed to cover it by looking between the three of them with confused eyes. “Not really,” I start uncertainly. “Not a lot has been going on lately.” I gingerly, moving my backpack with my precious letter out of the way.

Jazz’s smile grew, becoming toothier. “Oh, good,” he chirped as he pranced his way over to sit next to me, dropping a deceptively kind arm over my shoulder as I watched him cautiously from the corner of my eye. I reminded myself to breathe slowly and evenly before the arm tightened on my shoulders and Jazz’s smile morphed into a snarl. “I hate liars,” he spat venomously.

I shrunk under his arm and words. That bit took no acting at all. But the wide eyed shock and disbelief took some work. “I’m not lying,” I defended hastily. I winced when the French-Creole-Jamaican stood up abruptly and went all the way across the room as if he couldn’t bear to be in my presence. My spark began to writhe in my chest, both at the rejection from family and from the anger I could sense from their sparks. One downside to all the practice I’ve gotten with my spark recently is heightened sensitivity and it was going to be my downfall right now if I didn’t get a handle on it. I pushed my spark back as far as I could, trying to distance myself from it.

Ironhide’s eyes narrowed. “Then why are we hearing that you’ve been sneaking out for weeks and have been keeping things from us?”

Shit. Shit. Shit. The twins ratted out on everything. I have to assume they told the guys about the shipyard. No, no, no, no, no! If I were to go missing tonight of course they would search the place the twins told them I’ve been going to. I couldn’t chance them following me. I couldn’t! So how could I make them stay away? Slip away without them noticing? No. After this talk they’re never going to let me out of their sights. They’re going to know the instant I leave. And it’s not like I can postpone this. Seb and Chase have been gone long enough and Frenzy is probably on his way to the shipyard now. Oh, they were going to kill me if they ever found out about Frenzy.

So I had to make them not want to find me.

…

This was going to hurt. All of us. Badly. Brutally.

I must’ve given something away in my posture or expression because I felt it the instant the three realized I had been up to trouble. Ironhide spun with a curse and slammed his fist into the wall, breaking through it easily and I knew he’d hurt himself, but that was the least of my worries when his absolutely livid hazel eyes turned to glare at me.

“How fucking stupid are you to disobey us over and over again?!” the large man bellowed.

My body instinctively flinched and jumped at the punch and shout, but I rallied myself mentally.

Make them mad. Say what they don’t want to hear. Do what they don’t want to see.

I jumped up from my seat and glared back at Ironhide, slashing my hand through the air. “I never once put myself in danger,” I argued back vehemently. “I have training. I have experience. No stupid human is going to be able to take me.” I wince and cringe at how bad those words tasted. I knew those humans were a force to be reckoned with and needed their due respect, but I needed to piss the guys off. I needed them to be astounded by how far I’ve apparently slipped.

Ironhide’s gaze goes darker and heavier as he pulls his arm from the wall, blood dripping from his knuckles. “You arrogant, ignorant, stupid fuck,” he growled. I internally wince and hurt at each insult, silently begging Ironhide to stop saying those words.

I not stupid! I not arrogant!

“You have five seconds to tell me just why in Primus’ name you thought this was okay,” the behemoth man bit out, visibly trying to reign himself in. “Five seconds before I put your fucking head through the god damn wall!”

I floundered, thrown off kilter from the change in tactics. I was prepared to argue and just add to the fire and now Ironhide was trying to be reasonable? No. I needed him so mad he couldn’t see straight. Unconsciously, my eyes flicked to my ‘twin’ for help.

I got a disgusted sneer in reply. “I told you what would happen if you kept endangering yourself,” Jazz snarled. “You’ll get no help from me.”

Make them mad. Make them furious!

I sneered back, forcing my stiff and tense body into a cocky stance with arms crossed and weight shifted to one leg. “Oh, like you were any help in the first place?”

That’s right. Remember, they’ve left you alone these past three months. You’ve had to do everything on your own with no help whatsoever. Didn’t Jazz once say that it wasn’t your job to take care of the adults, the parents? And just what had he forced you to do? He’s a two-faced liar.

Jazz stiffened and fisted his hands, glaring death at me from under his sunglasses. “You self-centered, brat,” he spat and I twitched at the name. Before everything, they used to call me brat in good humor. I was the one who caused minor mischief and made messes. I was a brat they loved. Now I was a brat they hated.

That’s a good thing! Go with it! Go!

“I put my life on the line to make sure you were safe and happy,” Jazz continued, dark skin flushing in anger. “And you have the balls to say I’ve done nothing for you?”

I cultivated that anger and resentment, building it to allow me to scoff in disbelief and look him up and down in scorn. “I never asked for your help! You aren’t even obligated to help me. You’re not my family.” Ow. “You aren’t my father or brothers.” I made sure to swing my gaze to Gabe to include him in the statement and I saw and felt the lashing anger that filled them at the moment. I tried my best to protect my spark with some mental shield as well as get it under control. After all, there was someone in the room who could possibly read my spark.

“Then what am I to you?”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

My façade of rebellious teen nearly broke when my spark mate, who had been sitting and watching me silently this entire time, spoke up, drawing my attention to him. A large part of me begged to end this. Don’t do this to Eric and yourself. Just tell them the truth!

…We can’t risk it. We can’t have them follow us.

Optimus’ storming blue eyes met and held mine, narrowed in concentration and anger. “What am I to you?” he repeats and I fisted my hands to keep them from shaking, reminding myself yet again to take calm, deep breaths. “If Jazz and Gabe deserve all the lies and secrets because they don’t matter to you then what am I, your boyfriend and spark mate, to deserve the same?”

My head spins from the internal struggle and the thought of going against my very spark and hurting my spark mate. This was wrong on so many levels, but it was just for the night. Everything would be better in the morning. Besides, I’m actually protecting him from himself by keeping him from the shipyard.

It’s okay, just say a few words and do a few things.

I shore up on my negative feelings, calling up all the times I went to bed alone or nearly collapsed in exhaustion and knowing no one was there to take care of me. My supposed spark mate was never there. My supposed spark mate hadn’t even really looked at me in the past three months. My darling spark mate apparently didn’t know me enough to know I was lying through my teeth.

My lip curls of its own accord and my eyes narrow in disgust. “You’re nothing to me. You’ve always been nothing to me,” I stated slowly in the silence of the room. The shock and hurt and anger from those words nearly snaps me from my enforced negative trance.

That’s right. Keep it up. If you want them to believe you, you have to believe you. Channel all those feelings and thoughts and make this work. Make them furious.

Make them hate you.

Eric’s eyes narrow even further as he unfolds himself from his seat and approaches me. I make sure to broadcast my discontent and anger in my spark in case he’s trying to read me. “Stop. Lying,” he commands, his will battling mine. But he could never beat me when I thought he was in danger. He’d already lost the battle before he even looked at me tonight.

I laugh incredulously, smirking up at him maliciously even as a part of me tears and cries at the unnaturalness of wanting to hurt my spark mate emotionally. “I’m not lying!” I defended. “Pit, I’m being honest for the first time in a long time. In fact, I’ll even let you in on a little secret.” The perfect lie appears in my mind and I nearly balk and end the act altogether. As it was, I barely manage to keep it together. My hands shake and my head spins as I take a breath to speak the damning words. “These past few weeks I’ve been going out to get some…relief.” I purr the last word, holding my spark mate’s—pleaseforgiveme—eyes so he got the meaning I wanted him to see.

Eric physically jerks back like I’ve just hit him, spark spinning in hurt and doubt now instead of anger. “What do you mean by that?” he asks quietly, eyes begging me to tell him that I was lying.

It was so tempting. Just to stop all the hurt and get our family back together. But I went in for the kill instead. I cocked an eyebrow, lowering my crossed arms to prop one hand on my hip. “You haven’t bothered to even look at me in the past months let alone touch. So I had to find someone else. And Roddy’s perfect in every way you aren’t.” I send a mental apology to my red-headed friend for this, but I keep going, the words tumbling like bile out of my mouth and I say them all with a fucking smile on my face. “I mean, seriously. He’s my age, understands how I work, and, here’s the kicker, he’s been there for me.” I drop my smile at the last statement and look up at my stunned and hurting spark mate.

“Why wouldn’t I pick him over a leader who’s gotten himself killed and lost two of his men?” I whimper inside as the hurt morphs into defensive fury. Eric takes a step back from me, eyes glaring death and my spark writhes and tries to reach out to beg for forgiveness, but I reign it in ruthlessly. I was almost done. I was almost there. My gaze switches to Ironhide, “Why would I stick around a crazy vet who couldn’t even save his brother?”

“Sonova—”

I keep going, visibly ignoring Ironhide’s threatening step and snarl curse. My eyes are in the process of turning to Jazz. “Or around an assassin who killed his own little s—” A hand suddenly collides into my cheek, punching me into silence.

My angered trance snaps at the shock of physically being hit and memories of my father and my childhood flash briefly in my mind, but it’s enough to ruin my control of myself and my emotions. I suppose I’m lucky that everyone in the room is too consumed in their own fury and anger to realize that I’m broadcasting torture and grief and guilt as Jazz grabs me by my shirt and easily slams me against a wall.

Please stop. Please. I’ll be good. Don’t hurt me. Don’t hate me.

You did it. Just a little longer. It’s for their own good.

Jazz doesn’t hear my mental or spark plea and leans in, golden eyes drilling into mine while his hateful spark lashes out and hurts mine. “You say another fucking word and I’ll kill you,” he hisses in the silence of the room.

More memories of my childhood come to mind and I find tears coming to my eyes, though Jazz doesn’t care. I’m barely keeping myself from dropping to my knees and spilling the truth right then and there. If anything, Jazz’s livid gaze is what’s holding me together. I shut my eyes to fight the tears and say the words that will end this. “You’re all worse than my father,” I whisper hoarsely.

Anger and fury and indignation sweep my spark away like a tsunami carries a house away, ripping it apart piece by piece before slowly pulling it under into its dark murky depths.

When I come back to my senses, my whole body is sore and hurting and I find myself in a wooden wreckage. A moment of looking around and piecing together what happens tell me that Jazz threw me across the room and into the dining room table, breaking it and hurting me. I wince and cringe as I move slowly, trying to get out of the painful and poky wreckage without hurting myself even more.

“Get out.”

I look up to see Optimus trembling, staring at his feet even as his spark boils in his chest. More tears come to my eyes as I realized what he said before I hurriedly roll forward and sprint from the house and into the freezing downpour that had started while I was in the house.

My mind is a haze. I don’t stop running until I can no longer feel the hateful and betrayed sparks even if I tried and I would’ve kept running if the need to throw up hadn’t overcome me. I stumbled into an alley and bent over, puking everything I’d been keeping down the entire argument.

And the tears come. I sob, gasping for breath as the hateful words I’d said run back through my mind. I’d said all those horrible things and I had meant them. I truly believed them when I said it all. No, no, no, no. I loved my family. I loved them! I could never hate them.

But there was a part of me that did and that’s what broke me.

I don’t know how long I curled up in the pitiful ball in that alley, spark writhing as it relived all the negative emotions that had been directed at it, but sooner or later I fumbled for my phone and switched on the recording, determined to make one last video to make up for my mistakes.

 

(OoO)

 

I crouched on the roof I’d spent the past few weeks on, watching the ship with aching eyes. My hands absently played with my phone, turning it this way and that. I’d been here for about an hour and I was feeling like complete and utter crap. What was the point of making all those videos if I didn’t even leave the phone at home for the guys to find? Now I was going to have to trust that Prowl and Seb could make it back safe with my phone in the event that I couldn’t make it. And I was going to have to trust that Frenzy would restrain himself when it came to fighting. And trust that Rumble, Prowl, and Ratchet would follow without trouble.

Man, could I just go to bed? I was tired and wanted this to be over. I wanted to just curl up into Eric’s warm body and just sleep for a week.

“You look like Pit.”

The quiet voice didn’t startle me out of my thoughts as I had sensed the spark approaching a few seconds ago. My spark wasn’t too happy being exposed to another’s emotions so soon after all the lashing and hitting emotions from the guys and I tried again to erect some sort of shield to protect myself.

“I feel like Pit,” I replied softly before pocketing my phone and crawling away from the edge of the roof so I could stand up straight. I looked up and briefly met Frenzy’s red eyes before looking away and brushing my hot and aching cheek with my cold fingers to hide it from sight. “You ready?” I ask, walking to the other side of the roof and calling out my wings, dimming my usually bright aura out of habit.

“You’re not going to mess this up with whatever’s bothering you, right?” Frenzy questioned, following me. He stopped and held up his hands in surrender when I turned and glared at him. “Alright. Alright. I get it, Autobot. No talky about the wacky.”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes before flying to hover a few feet in the air. “Remember, no one dies tonight. If you want to get revenge, do it on your own time.” I held my hand out.

“Still sticking to your stupid soft side?” Frenzy snorted, but easily grabbed my hand just like we’d practiced. When I gave him a look he glared back and snapped, “I get it! You better stop with this attitude, Autodolt. I like you better when you’re infuriatingly cheery and optimistic.”

“Shut up,” I mumbled before lifting into the air, adjusting to the somewhat familiar strain of carrying Frenzy as I flew. He was lighter than Jazz and Starscream, but it was still an effort to fly. I’m beginning to understand that my body and wing type are meant for stealth flights and recon.

I flew high into the air, shivering as the near-freezing rain hit my warm midriff. My eyes strained through the darkness as I flew, locating the darker shape of the ship and the faint moving figure of the guard. “Time,” I called and Frenzy grunted as one guard came around the wheelhouse, our point of entry. We needed to wait for the next guard to disappear around the wheelhouse and then we’d have forty-one seconds to get into the wheelhouse.

After the minute and seventeen seconds that Frenzy counted in his head, he grunted again and I quickly dove down, cutting through the rain and clinging to Frenzy’s wrist as I aimed for the metal staircase that lead to the exterior door of the wheelhouse. It took some jerky last minute adjustments and a rough halt, but we landed silently on the staircase. Frenzy shook out his sore wrist as he approached the locked and rusted door. We couldn’t open it due to the loudness of rusty hinges and our time limit, but Frenzy said he could take care of it. He called out his wings and pulling something from his subspace. I watched in slight surprise as he took a laser and cut a hole we could crawl through in the bottom of the door.

I followed as he pushed the now loose piece of metal in and crawled through. The Decepticon smirked at my impressed look. “Soundwave is my dad. You really think I wouldn’t learn anything from the Decepticon’s best spy?”

Briefly, I had a flash from my Deep Memories at the name Soundwave. Ironhide had mentioned him briefly right after I took down my first dragon-construct, but I didn’t get a glimpse of my memories then. Images and sounds flashed in my mind. A pale, nearly white young man with purple hair and nearly black eyes. I got the impression of silence from him, but a strong—incredibly strong—spark. I also saw that while he was the epitome of patience and efficiency, that the beings that surrounded him, including Frenzy and Rumble, were the opposite. I got the feeling I had a long standing…relationship of some sort with the silent ‘Con.

Frenzy saw my slightly distant look and smirked, guessing where my mind had gone. “You remember now? Yeah, I figured you didn’t since you actually invited me to help.”

I smiled lightly and crouch-walked to the interior door that would take me to the guts of the ship. “You guys were the bane of my existence before I came here,” I murmured quietly and Frenzy cackled. “Where is your dad and siblings? You guys don’t normally separate.”

Frenzy shrugged and, for a moment, I thought he wouldn’t tell me what could be crucial intel, but then he answered, “This mission wasn’t supposed to take so long. They’re still back on Cybertron.”

I frowned, remembering something else Ironhide had said after the dragon-construct night. Only a few Decepticons were powerful enough to create peons and dragon-constructs. Soundwave was one of those beings, but if he was on Cybertron that left Megatron and a pair named Shockwave and Black Out.

More memories flashed on Shockwave. Cold. Malicious. Incredibly dangerous. The thought of him and what he’s done—I got the sense of death and sickness from his past deeds—made me feel physically sick.

Black Out didn’t bring such powerful memories as Soundwave and Shockwave, but he did bring a sense of caution and wariness. Briefly, I got the mental image of a man with grey skin and black hair, surrounded by a shifting black aura that sort of reminded me of my own bright yellow aura. His spark was powerful, closing in on one of the most powerful sparks on Cybertron, but he wasn’t near as powerful as Soundwave or I.

We crept down a wet and dirty metal hallway, ears straining for any sound of guards walking around. The shift change happened an hour earlier, meaning the more tired guards were inside, but these hallways were cramped with no places to hide.

“So if Soundwave is on Cybertron and Megatron had his arms cut off, who’s making the constructs?” I asked softly, looking at Frenzy in confusion. Now, this time, I didn’t expect a straight answer. And I was right.

Frenzy smirked, flicking his dark lightning wings. “I’d say don’t worry about it, but given that we’re usually enemies I’ll say that the Autodolts should be very worried. You in particular.”

“Me, huh?” I mused softly, taking hallways and turns that placed me in the general direction of where I could see my brothers and Rumble. “So Megatron’s still alive and kickin’.” Frenzy cackled quietly again and I hummed thoughtfully. “You gonna tell me why the constructs are only attacking metal plants?” This time he gave me a look and I held up my hands in surrender. “I get it, I get it.” He smirked victoriously as we continued.

Even if I could sense where everyone was and where our ultimate destination was, I was still gambling that the hallways we were taking were going to take us to the right place. There weren’t any helpful signs on the walls like there were in the raptor research facility, so we were blind here. Luckily, where ever the off-duty guards were it wasn’t anywhere near us.

My job now was to find the others. Frenzy’s job was to memorize the route so we could get out.

It took longer than I would’ve liked to finally get to the holding cells, but we found them after a few dead ends and wrong turns. Frenzy and I crouched just out of sight of a door, looking into a wide area that I assumed was the cargo bay of the ship. It was completely renovated to have a row of eight glass cells like the one I’d found Starscream in. Wires ran all over the floor, powering the lights and machines in the room. There was even what looked like an improvised medical area on the opposite side of the room from the cells, but my focus was on the pair of faces I hadn’t seen in a long time.

A soft sound of need and grief escaped me, echoed by Frenzy’s worried hum, as I saw Ratchet and Prowl laying in their respective cells, fast asleep. “Thank Primus,” Frenzy whispered, eyes locked on his twin’s cage. “How do we get past the guards?”

Huh? Oh. Right. The guards. For the first time I actually noticed the three guards stationed at a table in front of the cells. They were currently cleaning their guns or playing cards, but they were all turned to face the cells, which put the doorway Frenzy and I were hiding by just in their line of sight. If we tried to move in the chance of them seeing us was too great.

“Maybe find another way?” my temporary ally offered.

I shook my head and chewed on my nail, fluttering my wings thoughtfully. “The only way to the other side of the room is through here. We need a distraction.” Maybe I could throw something to the other side of the room and turn the guards’ attention there briefly? No. They’d see the quick movement of me throwing something. My eyes flick to the cells and the hidden sparks I could just faintly sense. It would be best if I could get the others to create a distraction, but how do I wake them up without getting the humans’ attention?

I thought for a minute, in which Frenzy shifted impatiently, before I came to a tentative plan. I shuffled back and behind the heavy metal door, waving a hand when Frenzy looked at me questioningly. I pointed to the cells and motioned him to watch them before I called my spark out from where I had it hiding behind the best walls I could put in place. This, as a result, brightened my aura, which was why I was hiding behind the door, so my glow didn’t directly spill into the room.

Frenzy’s red eyes widened as he sensed my spark so clearly and getting stronger before turning to quickly look at our captured brothers, realizing I was trying to wake them with my spark. I easily pulsed my bright spark in a series of rapid and slow patterns, trying to get the attention of my brothers without glowing so bright that the guards noticed.

I kept this up for a few minutes and I was considering making my spark even more obvious and bright. Then Frenzy shifted and glanced at me with a small smile and I knew I’d woken someone. Good. I kept up the pattern and soon Frenzy lifted up two fingers, signaling I’d woken two people now, before flicking and flaring his wings. For a moment, I sensed an undercurrent in the Decepticon’s spark as a look of concentration passed over his face and I knew he was trying my tactic, but with whatever bond he had with his twin.

Finally, he stilled his wings and nodded to me. I hid my spark and dimmed my glow once more before peeking around the door at the cells. Three pairs of eyes looked at me with varying degrees of surprise. Redundantly, I held a finger up to my lips to signal their silence. All three of the captured Cybertronians relaxed from where they were already feigning sleep on their cots, though their eyes stayed glued to Frenzy and I. I then brought both my hands into view and called upon my deep memories to help me remember the crash course of Autobot sign language I’d received before we’d stormed SI.

“Distract the guards,” I signed, looking to Ratchet and Prowl and signing again just in case they didn’t see the first time. Prowl nodded and Ratchet slowly stretched, turning over onto his side so he could face Rumble through the clear walls of their cells. He communicated with Rumble in some way and Rumble smirked, looking so much like Frenzy in that moment.

Frenzy scoffed softly and rolled his eyes before looking at me with an amused smirk. “Here we go,” he whispered and we watched as Rumble grunted and sat up from his cot. The guards noticed the movement, but didn’t seem to care.

“Hey! Humans!” Rumble called loudly in the silence. “I’m hungry!”

“Deal with it,” one of the guards drawled in an uncaring and bored tone.

Rumble’s red eyes narrowed. “You dare disobey me?” he exclaimed angrily. “Do you know who I am? I’m a Decepticon, you puny humans! I’ll kill you for this insolence!”

“Oh, shut up already!” Ratchet snarled, sitting up and glaring at Rumble, rubbing imaginary sleep from his eyes. “You know they aren’t going to feed us, so why don’t you shut the fuck up and let us actually get some sleep.”

Rumble curled a lip and turned his attention to the Autobot sharing a cell wall with him. “If you think you can order me around, Autobot, you have another thing coming.”

Ratchet shot up to his knees and braced his hands on the wall, glaring death at the ‘Con. “You egotistical brat! I’ll tear your jaw off just to make you shut up.”

“Sebastian,” Prowl called calmly. “That is not the Autobot way.”

“We’re lab rats, Chase!” Ratchet cried, jumping off his cot to pace back and forth like the agitated predator he was. “We aren’t exactly Autobots now. I can do whatever the hell I want.”

Chase sat up from where he was laying down and narrowed his eyes at his comrade. “Our strength as a faction comes from remembering our morals and ideals during our darkest hours. You should know this better than anyone.”

“Don’t lecture me!” the good doctor practically screeched, waving his arms in a manner that told me he wished he had something to throw.

Rumble cackled and crossed his arms. “Are you sure you aren’t related to Starscream?”

“Stay out of this,” Prowl commanded icily while Ratchet whirled.

“You wanna say that again?” Seb hissed dangerously.

Rumble smirked, “Hard of hearing, Starscream-incarnate? It’s okay. I hear that’s what comes with old age.”

“You—!” Ratchet went off on a cursing rant, making me grin and have to stifle my laughter. He hadn’t changed at all.

My eyes flicked to the guards when one of them groaned and put down his cards. “Come on, John,” one of them said, straightening and grabbing his gun. “I’m tired of all the racket.” Now that I was looking I saw that it was a strange looking gun. It was something between a grenade-launcher and a rifle. Definitely not something I’d seen or heard of before.

The other guard stood and approached the cells with his friend, leaving the last guard cleaning his gun at the table. This was as good a chance as we were ever going to get.

I slip around the door, watching the lone guard for any sign of seeing me, but I breathed a soft sigh when he just kept on cleaning his gun. I crouch walk the entire way until I’m directly behind him and wrap my arms around his neck in a chokehold. He makes a startled choking sound and would’ve dropped his gun if Frenzy hadn’t caught it. Any sound that was made was masked by Ratchet flipping his cot over in an apparent fit of anger as he continued to rant, ignoring the guards and their guns.

When the guard at the table was unconscious, I wasted no time in sprinting up behind the remaining two guards. Thing with glass cells was that there were reflections and one of the guards caught mine. He whirled, bringing up his gun, but I slapped his wrist, stunning his hand, before delivering a quick backhand punch to his jaw. Frenzy quickly incapacitated the last guard before fumbling for the card attached to his belt and rushing over to his brother’s cell, sliding the card and unlocking the door.

I snatched the card as the twins embraced, reuniting for the first time in weeks, before unlocking my brothers’ cells as well. The hug they swept me up in released a ball of tension in my spark that I didn’t even know was there. I returned the hug, burying my face in their chest and shoulders, taking in their scent and feel.

Ratchet rubbed my back and buried his face in my hair. “Primus, kid, it’s so good to see you.”

Prowl nodded in agreement from where he pressed his forehead to my head and held me tightly. “We weren’t sure if you and the others had been captured or not.”

I shook my head and pulled back enough to answer. “No. The others are all free. We’ll be good as soon as we get out of here.”

“We, huh?” Ratchet hummed softly. The blond man suddenly blinked and tensed, looking down at my cheek. Prowl caught my hand before I could hide it. “What happened?” the doctor asked.

I shrugged and tugged my hand free, looking around cautiously. “We had some trouble getting in. I took a hit.”

Neither of them looked convinced but accepted it. Prowl then looked over at the quietly conversing twins. “How did you get Ironhide to agree to work with Frenzy?”

It took me a moment to understand. They thought the others were here as well. I pulled back from the hug and pressed my lips together, glancing at the Decepticon twins. I wouldn’t correct them for now. It would save time and words to let them believe what they would. But for now… “We need to move.” Frenzy and Rumble looked up at my statement as I began to head back to the door we came through. I took my phone out of subspace and handed it to Ratchet, who took it with a silent confused look, but accepted nonetheless. “We don’t have much time. Frenzy.”

The ‘Con nodded and jogged to take point and lead the rest of us out. “Right,” he murmured, pausing briefly to give me a long and considering look. “Thank you.”

I shrugged and waved him on impatiently. “I’d like to think you’d do that same for me.”

He smirked. “Ever the optimist.”

“Don’t you like me that way?” He snorted and disappeared down the hall, Rumble close behind.

“Can any of you bring out your wings?” I asked as Prowl and Seb approached, looking between Frenzy and I with thoughtful looks.

Prowl shook his head. “The purposely starved us to keep us too weak to—”

“Hey!”

I whipped around, pulling the gun from my lower back and aiming it at the pair of guards who had entered from the door on the other side of the room. My finger pulled the trigger even as they were lifting their guns, forcing them to take cover in the doorway. I turned and glared down the hallway at Frenzy. “Frenzy! Go!”

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” he yelled back as he took off at a sprint, our brothers following him as I took up the rear. I fired a few more shots at the door before turning and running after them.

“Prisoner escape! Prisoner escape! Prisoners plus two bogies moving to the aft of the ship!” I heard the guards behind us yelling. It was so frustrating and nerve wracking to know I wasn’t running as fast as I could, but given that I was escorting three weakened Cybertronians there wasn’t much I could do other than spin and fire haphazardly behind me whenever the guards started firing at us with these strange bolts of energy that just screamed Cybertronian technology.

When Ratchet turned to look over his shoulder in worry and concentration, like he was trying to create a force field, I pushed his shoulder, causing him to stumble. “Just run!” I ordered as I paused in turning a corner to give more cover fire. “Frenzy! They’re likely going to cut off our escape!”

“I’m ready for it!” the ‘Con called back, waving a device in the air and I decided to trust him with our escape while I covered our asses.

We were so close to getting to the wheelhouse when I was shot. I bit my tongue in an effort to keep quiet when pain suddenly erupted in the back of my thigh. I tried to keep going at a limp, but the feeling of molten hot pins and needles in my thigh and spreading down my leg and up my hip had me collapsing to the floor. I cursed before trying to get up.

The others heard and Ratchet and Prowl were going to rush back and grab me, but took whatever scant cover they could when the guards fired down the hallway. I waved them on. “Go! Get out!” I turned on my back, pulling my pistol up and holding it with two hands and fired down the hall, making the guards in black duck out of sight briefly.

“No!” Prowl shouted back. “Just hold on a second!”

I gritted my teeth, mouth swirling with the taste of iron from the blood from tongue. We were so close. Primus fucking damn it I wasn’t about to let all my hard work and secrets go to waste with a failed rescue attempt. Not happening! Ratchet and Prowl were going home.

I turned my head slightly and looked behind me at my waiting allies. My eyes locked onto Frenzy and Rumble. “Frenzy, I made a promise to get your brother out. Now get mine out of here!” I had to focus on the guards when they got brave enough to start shooting again and actually landed some shots too close to my brothers for comfort. “Primus damn it!” I roared and manically fired shot after shot down the hall before my gun started to overheat and I was forced to stop firing or burn my hands. When I looked again and saw them still there, my fury ignited and I made sure to blast it at all of them as strongly as I could. “Frenzy!” I bellowed, glaring at the ‘Con. “Get them out of here NOW!!!”

The Decepticon and his twin finally sprung into movement and grabbed my brothers just as they made a move to come near me. I ignored the sounds of shouting, curses, and fighting behind me and focused solely on the guards. I would buy them as much time as I could.

In between shots I tried scooting backwards using my arms, dragging my numb and burning leg with me. I tried to ignore the sick twisted feel of the Allspark from the shot, but it was steadily making me more and more sick as the feeling of hot pins and needles driving into my skin and twisting maliciously spread slowly but surely to my entire body. It was so wrong.

And the guards had to get lucky then.

I shouted in frustration and pain when a shot hit my right arm, flinging my gun from my grasp.

“Move! Move! Move!”

My eyes flicked from the guards to my gun desperately as I tried to reach it with my good arm, but the guards were there faster and kicked my gun from grasp. “No!” I shouted before reaching my only working arm out and materializing my knife in it. One guards savagely kicked my wrist before pinning it beneath his boot. “Son of a bitch!” I snarled, trying to free my arm and do something before freezing when a gun was pressed firmly to my forehead.

I looked up at the ring of guards standing over me and more specifically at the barrels of the guns pointed at me. The muzzles made me think of black holes that were about to suck my life away. I went lax on the floor, staring up at the guns as realization dawned on me.

They were going to kill me.

One guard raised his wrist to his mouth. “Sir, one intruder has been neutralized. Further instructions?” I watched the guard for any sign of what was to come, but he was unreadable as he listened to a voice I couldn’t hear. My black bangs drooped as low as they could as the guard finally nodded. “Understood.” Then he moved to strengthen his grip on his gun and powered it up.

Tears sprung to my eyes and I sobbed for breath.

I was going to die.

I squeezed my eyes shut before molting my wings and staring up at the guard pleadingly. Any words to beg for my life were stuck in my throat as black sunglasses looked back at me dispassionately.

Eric! my spark screamed.

He pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got to stop doing this to you guys, but I can’t help it. I couldn’t help it. Jazz gets really dark, I didn’t expect for him to go so far. Not with Alex anyway.
> 
> Besides that, I just moved! Holy shit, I’m moved out of my parents and now I’m on my own at my university. Even right now I’m in my History class and I’m falling asleep. So tired right now. Zzzzz….


	7. Chapter 7

“You fraggers!” Ratchet yelled as he twisted and writhed in the surprisingly strong grip of Frenzy.

Prowl was doing his best impersonation of a cat that didn’t want to be held, including the hissing. “Release me this instant!” the normally calm and stoic man snarled before getting an arm free and clawing at Rumble.

The purple twin jerked his head back, “Ow! You glitch!” He quickly grabbed the free arm again before trekking quickly after his twin, looking behind him to see if they were being followed. They’d just exited a shipyard Rumble could vaguely remember being a part of the human city they inhabited, but Rumble wasn’t ready to believe they were safe just yet.

They continued their hurried escape, dragging the two resisting Autobots, for quite some time, until Frenzy snapped when Ratchet managed to punch him. “Are you Autobots always so ungrateful?!” he demanded loudly.

“’Ungrateful’?” the blond Autobot repeated incredulously. “You want us to be grateful that you took us from our teammate?”

“I want you to be grateful that your teammate sacrificed himself to save you two!” the red twin snapped back vehemently.

“Autobots don’t leave anyone behind,” Prowl growled.

Ratchet put on a renewed burst of energy, thrashing violently. “We could’ve saved him! The other Autobots were on the ship. If we’d waited we would’ve all gotten out, you fools!”

“Okay, that’s it!” Ratchet grunted as he was suddenly thrown to the ground before scrambling to his feet and looking at the Decepticon twins warily. Frenzy glared at the pair as Prowl dusted himself off with an air of dignity. “There was no one else on that Primus forsaken ship, do you understand? It was just me and Bumblebee.”

Prowl’s eyes widened and he glanced at Ratchet to see if he was on the same page as him, which the doctor was. “What?” he asked softly. “Bee went in alone?”

Frenzy scoffed and crossed his arms. “Weren’t you listening? I said I was with him.”

Rumble rubbed his eyes tiredly, but still snorted disdainfully. “I didn’t think an Autobot would be stupid enough to do something like that.”

Cue indignant punch from Frenzy. “Hey! You’re lumping me in with the Autodolt by saying that.”

“Well, you are an idiot. I bet you didn’t even tell Barricade about this, did you?”

“So what if I didn’t?”

“You’re a suicidal idiot. Choosing an Autobot over your own allies? Yeah. Right.”

Ratchet tuned out the bickering Decepticons in his stunned thoughts. Alex had done the rescue on his own? What the Pit? The others would never let him do something like that. Pit, none of them would let anyone do something so dangerous alone. So Alex didn’t tell anyone? Why? It…He was such a smart kid. How could he do something so…reckless?

Without realizing it, Ratchet pulled a phone from his pocket. Bee’s phone. He’d been given it before they made their exit and he didn’t understand why the kid would even bother with it. What was so important about the phone that Alex just had to give it to him in the middle of a risky rescue operation being done by two people?

He clicked the unlock button and swiped the screen and was a little surprised when there was no password to unlock the device. Alex was touchy about things he considered his and his alone. His backpack and phone being the primary possessions he didn’t like anyone touching. Seb had actually been a bit shocked when Alex had so readily given his room up to one of the twins.

The blond man’s fingers went to the contact list and scrolled the short list to find Ironhide’s name. He tapped the phone icon and lifted the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing with baited breath and trembling hands. He could already imagine his spark mate’s voice answering and hearing it for the first time in what felt like years.

But then the ringing suddenly stopped and it went straight to voicemail. Ratchet pulled the device away from his ear and frowned at it. That wasn’t nearly enough ringing in order for the phone to switch to voicemail. Gabe had ended the call when he saw who was calling. Well, that couldn’t be right.

He dialed again and got an even quicker call decline than last time.

Ratchet shared a puzzled and concerned look with Prowl, who had been watching and knew what had happened. Why would Gabe not answer Bee’s phone, especially when he was calling in the middle of the night and obviously not home?

“Try Optimus,” Prowl suggested quietly. Optimus would never ignore Bumblebee. The man would move the moon for the teen if he asked and he most certainly would pick up the phone for his spark mate.

Except Optimus declined the call as well.

“What the hell?” Ratchet murmured softly, his spark spinning in worried and concerned circles. This wasn’t right.

“I don’t know what happened,” Frenzy interrupted, startling both the Autobots out of their troubled thoughts. “But when Bumblebee showed up tonight he looked really upset. Like someone killed his pet, upset.” Rumble yawned and leaned heavily onto his brother’s shoulder. The red twin looked at him for a moment before facing the Autobots again. “Look. This is as far as my alliance with Bumblebee goes. You’re on your own. If you get killed, it’s on you. And if I see you again, I’ll be the one killing you.” And, with that, the Decepticon twins started their trek to their home base.

Prowl plucked the phone from Ratchet’s unresponsive fingers and opened the texting app. He selected Jazz and typed out a phrase in French, battling auto-correct to do so. He sent the text and looked at the phone screen expectantly. Not seven seconds later the phone lit up with a call from Jazz and Prowl put the phone on speaker. To say he and Ratchet were shocked by the greeting was to say the least.

“Alexander Steek, I swear to Primus I will rip your guts out! Where did you learn that? That’s something only for Prowl and I and if I find out this is a joke after tonight I will not hesitate to—”

“Jazz?” Prowl interrupted, startled by the hatred and anger in the voice and directed at the boy that they all loved and adored. Ratchet and him shared a similar look. What the hell had happened for the others to turn their backs on Bumblebee?

There was a long pause before a broken voice called back softly, “Prowler?”

A rare relieved smile broke out across the officer’s face. “Yes, Jazz. It’s me. Ratchet and I are free now.”

“W-wha? How?!”

“Bumblebee got us out,” Ratchet answered. “At the cost of his own freedom.”

There was another long pause and the faint sound of questioning voices in the background. Then they heard Jazz’s breath hitch. “Oh, Primus forgive me.”

 

(OoO)

 

It was absolutely silent in the house even though every one of its inhabitants were awake and occupying the living room.

No one knew what to say.

Seb and Prowl had been filled in on what had happened that night and everyone finally understood Alex’s out of character behavior. He’d been acting. He played them and made them so angry. He made them not care if something like this happened to him.

But why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

The same question echoed in everyone’s head. Even the twins’ heads. They might not fully understand what happened or just what all this strange talk of ‘Primus’ and ‘Deceptions’ and ‘Sparks’ were, but they were happy that their uncle was home now and safe. All because of Alex.

Sid and Sunny shared a look before Sid cleared his throat. Empty and distant eyes switched to him from where he sat next to his uncle. “Um. Alex was lying earlier.”

“We know, kid,” Gabriel rumbled from behind them, arms wrapped securely around his spark mate.

“No. Not like that. Alex and Roddy are just friends.” Sid’s blue eyes switched over to where a practically catatonic Eric sat. “They don’t like each other that way. Alex was always leaving to look for Uncle Seb and Chase.” Eric slowly buried his face in his hands and Prowl rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“He’s still alive, Prime,” the officer said quietly. “You know he is.”

The Autobot leader nodded before turning to look at his stoic friend. He did, in fact, sense his spark mate’s presence. He knew Bee was still alive, but he didn’t have a direction or a feeling if Bee was safe or hurt. All he knew was that his spark mate was now at the mercy of the humans. “But you know better than I do, Prowl, that sometimes death is better than enduring what’s being done to you.”

“I don’t think they’ll hurt him,” Ratchet offered, nuzzling the wrist of his spark mate when the hand caressed his cheek. “They never hurt Prowl, Rumble, or I. They just watched and took notes. The worst they did was lower our food rations to keep us weak. Though I don’t like the thought of that boy being any lighter than he already is, Alex will survive.”

Optimus nodded again and patted Prowl’s hand on his shoulder and the officer pulled back and allowed Jazz to pull him into a tighter hug. “It is good to have the two of you back. You’ve been missed.”

Ratchet smiled. “It’s good to be—Primus!” Everyone jumped as a song started playing loudly. Ratchet fumbled for Bee’s phone from his pocket, which was now playing the song ‘Imma Bee’. He was about to disable the sound when he saw that it was an alarm with a banner that read “ERIC WATCH ‘STAKEOUT VIDEOS’”. The blond Autobot wordlessly handed the device over to his leader.

Optimus accepted his spark mate’s phone, confused over the banner, but trusting that Alex had prepared this for him. Just in case he was caught. Oh, Primus, Alex knew there was going to be a good chance he wasn’t going to make it and he still went ahead alone. Why didn’t Bee trust him with this?

Pushing aside his swamping guilt and confusion, he disabled the alarm and opened up the camera app on the phone before going to the camera roll. Sure enough, there was a folder titled ‘Stakeout Videos’ with seven videos under it. Wordlessly, he tapped the first video and set the phone on the table, letting everyone see the recording.

The screen was dark, but they could hear the sounds of shuffling before a soft yellow light illuminated the screen and Bee came into view. The blond teen was lying on his stomach, one arm reaching to hold the phone in place and the other bracing so he could lift himself up and peer at something in the distance with the stillness of prey that sighted a predator. After a moment, Alex settled back down and flicked his wings, looking at the screen in concentration and lowering his brightness before smiling uncertainly at the camera.

“As cheesy as it sounds, if you’re watching this then I fucked up.” There was no reaction from anyone in the room as they all crowded closer to see and hear. “I guess I should say I’m sorry. For a lot of things.” Alex looked away from the camera and settled his chin on his arm comfortably, looking back in the direction he’d been watching in the first place. “I’m sorry for all the sneaking around, lying, keeping things from you, and overall just doing stupid shit. And I know what I’m doing is stupid, which makes it all the worse. But that’s the reason I’m making these videos. It’s just in case my stupidity catches up on me and this way you’ll know everything I know. Incredibly cheesy and cliché, but it works. So I’ll start with the obvious.” Those light blue eyes flick back to the camera and a small smile touches those lips. “I found Ratchet and Prowl. It’s December 6th. Around 1:15 in the morning.”

“This was one week ago exactly,” Jazz murmured.

“Ratchet and Prowl are being held in the East Shipyard in an old retired ship called the Yellow Sky. As of right now I know there are a total of 14 guards on board for, I assume, 24 hours a day. Known prisoners include Ratchet, Prowl, and Decepticon Rumble.”

The video continues with more facts and numbers and picked up before Bumblebee sighed and laid his head down on his arm like a pillow. Eric’s spark clenched. His spark mate looked so tired. “I know what I’m doing is stupid and dangerous,” the teen whispered, looking off at something. “I know it’s stupid to even think about doing this alone, but I can’t tell any of you. I can’t. Eric, I…I was this close to telling you about Ratchet and Prowl the other night. And I was going to tell you everything until you told me that you were going to kill all the humans involved. And I believed you.”

A stab of guilt went through Optimus’ spark. What? He…Oh, Primus. If he hadn’t have said anything this would’ve never happened. Bee would be safe and with him and…

“Eric Phoenix.” Optimus jolted at the sound of his full name being hissed and his eyes focused back on the phone’s screen. He was a bit surprised to see Bumblebee glaring at the camera. “Don’t you dare think this is your fault. Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare.” Well, Bee’s guess of his reaction was spot on. Leave it to his spark mate to know him so well. But that still didn’t excuse the fact that he could’ve done… “Look at me, Eric. Look at me.” Optimus obligingly met the recording-Bumblebee’s softer gaze and Bee sighed. “I love you, firebird. But this was my decision and my decision alone. You had no part in this. I eventually would’ve come to this decision anyway. I could see you, ‘Hide, and Jazz working so hard and becoming so single-minded in finding Ratchet and Prowl. I knew you would all come to the conclusion that the only way to rescue them would be to kill the humans. And I know what that would do to you. All of you.

“You’ve all been…warped—scarred—by taking another’s life. I don’t know what it would do to you to kill more humans in the name of saving our family, but I know it would’ve been irrevocable. You would’ve all changed.” Bee sighed and closed his eyes tiredly, rubbing one. “I do know that if I were caught I wouldn’t want anyone to die in rescuing me. Human or you guys. We’re not the only ones with a family, ya know? And I’m sure I’ll look back on this reasoning or have someone lecture me that I was so incredibly stupid for believing this bullshit or even thinking it was okay, but…If there’s one thing I like to think that I know it’s how to protect my family.

“So there you have it. My twisted logic on what the hell was going through my head before I was caught. I’ll make more videos for each night, but I plan on going after Seb and Chase in a week. Oh. And be careful and the twins and Roddy, they’re uh…Very demanding and touchy when it comes to their emerging sparks and wings.”

The video ends there and Sunny and Sid look at Ratchet expectantly. The doctor sighed. “Don’t worry about it. We all went through it, but I’ll tell you everything when we’re done here, okay?” The twins nod and everyone watches as Prime selects the second video.

There was less fuss this time about lighting and positioning and Bee comes into view, holding the phone with one hand and sipping a Monster with the other. “So,” Bee started in a whisper with a small smile. “I’m jacked up on three Monsters and still feeling exhausted and awful. But. Guess what? I’m no longer stupid enough to be doing this on my own. Nope.” Bee popped the ‘p’ and took another drink of his energy drink. “I’m stupid enough to do something worse. I’d like you to meet…” Bee adopted a game show host voice as he rolled over and brought someone else into view. “Our friendly neighborhood Decepticon, Frenzy!”

The young Decepticon gave Bee an irritated look before pushing him away. “What the Pit are you doing?”

Bee took another drink of the Monster. “Making videos so my team can learn everything. Anything you want to say to the Autobots back home?” Alex obnoxiously shoved his camera in Frenzy’s face and Jazz and Gabe chuckled lightly at the show as the Decepticon balked and shoved the phone away before getting a thoughtful look.

“Well,” the red twin drawled with a mischievous smirk. “You Autodolts can go frag yourselves with a rifle and—”

“Nope!” Bee whisper shouted, slapping his hand over the ‘Con’s mouth and darkening the screen since it was his phone hand. “There are children watching, Frenzy. Censor yourself.”

Frenzy scoffed and pushed the phone away. “Get that thing away from me. Shouldn’t we be focusing on the plan?”

“Yup.” Bee popped his ‘p’ again and took another drink of the Monster.

“What is that you keep drinking?”

“Wanna try it?”

“No. I’ll get infected with your Autobot squeamishness.”

“Whatever. Now. Onto the plan.”

And that video and the next four were basically the same. Bee and Frenzy hashed out and bickered over different aspect of the plan of entry and exit. All the following videos were basically the same thing and they all watched as the final plan came to be and what had to be done. It was easy to see that Alex was being very thorough and obsessive about the details of the plan.

But, when Optimus selected the last video, they knew instantly that this one was different. The screen was a blur of blackness that didn’t seem to abate even as the speakers rang with the sound of clattering objects, heavy downpour, and crying.

Optimus visibly shifted and hissed at the sound of his spark mate in such emotional distress, even just a recording, and his entire focus fell on the sound.

“I’m so sorry!” Alex’s voice gasped out. It almost sounded like he was hyperventilating in between heaving sobs. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean a single word. I-I was just…And then…I needed you to hate me and…” An inhuman keen came over the speaker. “I didn’t mean anything! I swear. Please forgive me. Please, please, please forgive me. I never wanted to hurt any of you. Never! I could never do that! But I did and I’m sorry and I wish I could take it back. Please! I’m so sorry!”

There was a long moment of heaving breaths and broken keens before Bumblebee spoke again. And not to them. “What are you doing?” he whispered harshly in between his gasps for breath. “Are you just going to sit here? Y-you can’t be weak! Not now! Not when the others are counting on you. Man up, Alex. Stop your fucking crying. Stop it now!”

And the tone changed again. “B-But everything I said to them… How can they ever forgive me? Did you see their faces when we…?” The sound of puking came over the speakers. “My head,” the teen whimpered before dry heaving could be heard.

Ratchet gritted his teeth and turned his head away like it could block the sounds. “Symptoms of severe stress,” he murmured quietly. “It’s not easy at all for someone like Alex to get.” The implications were understood by all in the room.

Sunny shifted and bit and leaned forward, trying to hear the words being said. “What is he saying?” he asked quietly, only hearing humming and harsh constants instead of intelligible English, though it seemed vaguely familiar.

Eric took a deep shuddering breath as he and the others understood the Cybertronian words being spoken. “He’s saying, ‘Be strong. You’ve been through worse. You don’t…’” Eric stopped and buried his face in his hands before he broke down at his spark mate’s chant.

Prowl continued softly, spark breaking as he listened to Bumblebee. “’You don’t need them. They don’t want you. But you’re going to help anyway. So get up. Get up and walk. Get up and walk.’”

A broken cry came over the speaker before it suddenly stopped, replaced by faint wheezes and gasps.

“He’s choking himself,” Jazz stated as he recognized the sounds no one else did. “To silence himself.”

Eric sobbed and hunched over. “Bumblebee,” he called softly, begging to soothe his mate.

The silence in the phone continued until a big gasp finally came back. It sounded like Alex was catching his breath, which was nearly drowned out with the sound of the rain. Then the sound of Alex picking up his phone reached them.

“I’m so sorry, guys,” the bright teen whispered dully. “I’ll bring Ratchet and Prowl home.”

And the video ended.

 

(OoO)

 

Roddy pulled his pride and joy to the curb of Alex’s house with a careless jerk of the wheel and a stomp on his brakes. The red-headed teen didn’t care that he felt one of his tires jump up onto the curb or how he was crooked. He didn’t care that it was three in the morning as he jumped out of his car, barely remembering to grab his keys let alone close his door, as he ran up to the orange door and opened it.

He stopped just inside, staring at the assembly of Alex’s family waiting in the living room, including Seb and Chase. He was sure that if it were any other moment he’d wonder how the pair had suddenly gotten back from being kidnapped, but Roddy’s focus zeroed in on the twins as they stood up from where they sat by their Uncle.

Rodney Velocidad’s eyes scanned the room for the shock of yellow, but his dread increased when there was no sign of it. His green eyes went back to the older twins. “Where’s Alex? What happened?” he demanded, hoping against hope that Alex was just in the bathroom or something. “You called me and said something happened to him and…”

“Roddy,” Sid cut in, grief and guilt shining in his eyes. “Alex…” The other red head trailed off, eyes shining with unshed tears. Roddy saw this and felt like something hit him in the gut. He wildly turned to the adults, refusing to put any suspicions to actual worded thought.

“He’s been captured,” Officer Chase started, recognizing the nightmare brewing in the teenager’s eyes. “By the same people who once held Sebastian and I.”

The world physically felt like it turned and twisted and Sunny had to help his twin keep the youngest from falling over. “Wha?” Roddy gasped. “But he was…” Roddy looked desperately up at the twins, who had been with him and Alex practically from the start. “After everything I said?” he wheezed.

“All of you, please sit down,” Eric rumbled, and Roddy recognized the devastated and weary look on his face. “We have a lot to explain.”

 

(OoO)

 

I inhaled.

And smelled.

I opened my mouth.

And tasted.

I twitched.

And felt.

I listened.

And heard.

I opened my eyes.

And stared.

This wasn’t right.

I was supposed to be dead.

Wasn’t I?

The image of a finger pulling the trigger of a gun pointed at me came to mind.

Yeah. I was shot.

Right.

…Was I in the Well?

It was certainly white and bright enough.

I blinked and focused my eyes, wondering why what I was seeing looked so shiny and smooth and yet so abrasive at the same time. It felt like I stared at the surface for only a few seconds, but something told me I’d been doing it for a few minutes. Finally, I figured out that I was looking at two different surfaces. The closest one was clear and looked like glass and the one behind it was a rough looking surface that reminded me of a ceiling. Well, I was laying on my back so it probably was a ceiling.

I slowly turned my head, looking around. I saw more white and more glass and two guards. My focus zeroed in on the guards. They weren’t facing me, but I could tell that they weren’t wearing as much body armor as the guards I dealt with on the ship. Their clothes, still black, weren’t quite so bulky, and I could actually see skin showing, which told me one guard was black and the other was white. Another flick of my eyes told me that I was in the glass cell I’d found all previous Cybertronian prisoners in. But now it felt like a cage.

I sat up slowly, frowning at how stiff I was. They must’ve had me asleep for a long time with those sick Allspark energy weapons. Ugh. Allspark and weapon should never go in one sentence. It was just wrong.

Quietly, I placed my bare feet on the floor and stood up, looking beyond my cage. It was situated in the dead center of a larger, white room that only had one entrance, a hallway. It was so brightly lit that I squinted for a brief moment.

Just then, the black guard turned and looked over his shoulder. My curious blue eyes met his startled brown ones. I watched as his elbow snapped out and hit his companions arm, making the white guard turn to see what he was seeing. This gave me a perfect display of the strange rifles they carried. They were the same ones that shot me.

The white guard with brown eyes and slight facial hair blinked at the sight of me before lifting one hand to the radio pinned to his soldier. “Cell 1 to Command. NBE 2 is awake.”

The response came back a second later. “Command to Cell 1. We copy. Doctor Robinson will be notified. Standby.” And then the two guards looked away.

I blinked and frowned. That was it? Well, what did I expect? They have me in what I assume is a secure cage and all alone.

Wait.

Alone?

Did the others get out?

I approached the door to my cage that the guards were standing by. “Hey,” I called. “Do you—”

They both swing around and aimed their guns at me. I balked and froze, lifting my hands in the air. “Stay where you are,” the white guard ordered calmly, eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Alright,” I soothed, taking a step back, watching to see if they were actually going to shoot me. Even if there was a wall of glass between me and them, just the memory of the pain those guns caused made me nervous. “I got it.” I waited until they lowered their guns before casually crossing my arms. “Do you guys know if I’m the only one here?” They turned their backs to me. Again. “Rude,” I scoff. “I’m talking to you guys. Just a simple yes-or-no question. Am I the only prisoner here?” Silence.

I began to get frustrated. Was my capture for nothing? “Damn it,” I cursed softly before stomping up to the door, ignoring how they aimed their guns at me again. “Look. Just fucking answer me. Am. I. The. Only. One. Here? Comprende?”

I stared the pair down, trying to force them to answer me, but it’s not so easy to do when I don’t know these two at all. If it were the twins and convincing them not to go out and do their not-so-legal activity I would have my work cut out for me, but I would at least have a chance. It was also sad that the guys seemed to be invincible to the begging eyes that Jazz taught me how to do.

“Yes.”

I jolted out of my small line of thought when the white guard suddenly spoke. I stared at him, “Yes? I’m the only one here?” No response. Only a steady stare. I nodded and smiled a bit. “Good. Thank you.” I backed up to the center of my cage and watched as the pair uneasily turned their backs to me, though I noticed the black guard still looked over his shoulder at me a few times.

Well, now that that was out of the way. I turned my attention to the cage. Man, if I didn’t feel like a rat right now. I was in a clear box that was situated in the middle of a larger room in such a way that somebody could walk around my cage and observe me from all angles. A quick glance around didn’t reveal any easy escape options and four cameras, one to each wall. There was a row of circular holes in the middle of the glass wall, breathing holes, and then there was the sliding door the guards were standing by. Those were the only structural anomalies in the design.

My cage was completely bare except for a slab of metal with a blanket and pillow on it attached to the wall. My bed apparently. And then there was a little prison toilet over in the corner. Joy. No privacy of any kind. I frowned as I looked at how close the breathing holes were to my bed. The holes were just big enough that I could stick my hand through with some work, which meant that at any time I was sleeping someone could reach in and do something to me. Uh. No. Bad touch.

“You know good touch, bad touch, right? Of course you do. You’re a smart kid. See, I can just tell by looking at you. But if you ever get a bad touch you come tell me and I’ll have all my cop buddies come down and arrest their asses. They’d be here two minutes flat. Ah, the perks of being a cop.”

“Does this count as bad touch?”

Jazz. Oh shit, the others. Why did I just now remember them?

I raised a hand and gently touched my cheek where Jazz had punched me before wincing at how tender it felt. My feet took me over to the nearest wall and I peered at my faint reflection. My cheek was bruised from the punch and I turned to lift up the white shirt I was wearing. Apparently someone had changed me while I was unconscious. Bad touch. Seriously.

My disgruntled thoughts changed as I saw the bruises littering my back. From the table.

No. Don’t think about any of that. At least not right now. You just need to focus on getting out of here.

Oh, look. Here come some scientists.

I crossed my arms and watched as a nice looking lady walked into the room with two hurrying assistants following her. Her short black hair was up in a ponytail and her brown eyes never left mine as she approached my cage. She wore a smooth black pencil skirt and a red blouse under her stereotypical white coat. In her hands she carried a clipboard even though the assistants following her were walking and writing at the same time.

I made sure to project a neutral sense as she stopped just on the other side of the glass wall and just watched me, looking me up and down from my head to my bare feet. There was something about her that made me uncomfortable. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but it was something about her eyes and the way she was looking at me.

After a long minute where everyone looked to the lady to signal what to do next, she finally broke her stare with me and nodded to the guards. “Restrain him. I want him in examination room one.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” the guards replied in synch before turning and pulling cards out of their pockets. My eyes watched their every movement as they slid their cards in two different scanners at the same time and how the guards immediately put the cards back into a zipped pocket. Looks like they upped the security on the locks. Pity.

The door beeped after a moment and the guards were immediately swinging their guns up and pointing them at me. I raised my hands in the air and stood stock still as the black guard stayed by the door, keeping me in his sights at all times, and the white guards approached me cautiously. “Turn around slowly,” the white guards instructed and I obeyed. My mind flashed to every single police movie/show/video I’d ever seen when my wrists were grabbed and firmly dragged behind my back. But it wasn’t normal silver cuffs that were slapped onto my wrists. It felt like thick manacles that enveloped my entire forearm and held my arms together. It was uncomfortable to have my arms held at such an angle, but I didn’t show anything as the white guard grabbed my shoulder and spun my around before pushing me towards the door.

I quirked an eyebrow as the black guard shuffled backwards out the door, still aiming at my chest. I didn’t know whether to be flattered or miffed that they thought they needed such caution when it came to me.

“Follow me,” the lady instructed the second I stepped out of my cage, spinning on her high heels and walking out of the room, assistants on her heels. I glanced briefly over my shoulder at the two guards, who were right behind me with guns at the ready, before doing as I was told.

The second I was out of the room I began cataloguing every scrap of information I could see and hear. The hallway was roughly twenty paces long and wide enough for five people to walk down shoulder to shoulder. Two cameras were fastened to the ceiling at the beginning and end of the hall, turning to follow our progress.

The hallway then split into two, going left and right, and the lady went left. I marked the beginning of my mental map of this place. My eyes marked each place there was a camera, a doorway, and an intersection. The further we went the more I was reminded of SI’s raptor facility and the facility under the skyscraper in the city. White halls, informative arrows on the walls, cameras, guards, scientists. It was a bit disconcerting that I was on open display for everyone to see given that the past two times I was in a place like this I was skulking about and trying to hide my presence. Not so much here. Anyone watching the cameras or walking the halls saw me and knew what I was.

In fact, whenever anyone without a gun saw me in the halls, they quickly shied and gave me as much space as possible as we walked past. I frowned as I watched them, which just made them hurry even more until they were out of sight. Strange. Those were looks of fear on their faces. Maybe it was because I was an alien.

I faced forward once more when the lady opened a door and stepped through. It looked exactly like an examination room, which was entirely anti-climactic given what the lady had called it. The entire room looked exactly like a checkup room at the hospital Seb worked at except for the table with the restraints on it and the incredibly high tech and sophisticated equipment in the room. Some of which I couldn’t even identify.

One of the three nurses already present in the room looked up at our entrance. “Dr. Robinson,” he greeted respectfully. “Everything is prepped and ready like you asked.”

“Excellent.” The lady, Dr. Robinson, turned to look at the guards still following me. “Get it on the table.”

‘It’? Oh, now that was cold. I worked to keep my frown off my face. Right now, I just needed to evaluate my surroundings and circumstances and then act accordingly.

I felt one of the rifles from the guards press to the back of my head. “You make one move and you won’t be hit with stun round this time.” Obligingly, I didn’t even nod as the strange cuffs were deactivated and I was pushed towards the table. Slowly, I climbed up onto the metal surface and laid my wrists and ankles in the restraints, waiting. The guards quickly snapped them into place before stepping back and lowering their guns slightly.

Then the doctor and nurses came over. It felt like they were doing a really in depth checkup on me. They took my blood, tested my pupil dilation, checked my ears and breathing, and did my blood pressure. They even tapped the little rubber hammer to my knee to test my reflexes. But what worried me were the other things they did. They took a lock of my hair, poked me with a needle to see how I clotted, swabbed my mouth, took x-rays, and looked at the tattoo of my wings on my back, which they were able to do without releasing me by having the surprisingly fancy table I was laying on move and flip over entirely. Now that was surprising. And it took everything I had to not move or shiver when the nurses traced the six curving, yellow designs on my back. They just had to go and touch the part of me that was practically the most sensitive, didn’t they? The nerve. Didn’t even ask me on a date first.

I was flipped back over just as the nurses wheeled over a machine I didn’t recognize in the least.

My eyes watched everything they did as they held the hanging machine over my chest and pressed a few buttons. To my surprise, when I craned my head to look at the screen, I could see inside my chest and at the white pulsing orb sitting in there. My spark. What the fuck? They could see my spark.

“Readings are off the charts,” one nurse announced as he worked on the other side of the machine. “Its power source is easily ten times more powerful than all past subjects combined.” Huh. So my spark was actually stronger than the others’ sparks? Maybe that was why I was so sensitive to everything. I’ll bring it up to Ratchet when this was all over.

“Curious,” Dr. Robinson murmured as he wrote on her clipboard. “But, aside from its power source, NBE2 is no different than NBE3 and 4 and the only difference between NBE9 and NBE 2 is their skin color. NBE2 is capable of mimicking human bodily functions and responses just like the others, though his behavior is intriguing. Vastly different from all the others. Conclusions on NBE behavioral analysis will need to be reevaluated.”

NBE? Like NBEO? Non-biological Extraterrestrial? And I was number two? Well, assuming Starscream was number one because he was the first one caught, I could guess that Prowl, Ratchet, and Rumble where three, four, and nine. Primus, we really weren’t even test subjects to these people. We were numbers.

I turned over the observation of how different my behavior was to them. The others had probably struggled and fought this entire thing, so they didn’t know what to expect with me. I’ll have to consider that and see what I could do with it. But right now I was back to observing.

My eyes traced the name Julia Robinson on the name tag of the good doctor. Why did that sound vaguely familiar?

My mind went off on a new tangent.

Until Robinson spoke something. “We will need to do extensive testing on NBE2. It is obvious it is of a different caliber from the past subjects. I want a battery of . . .” She went off on a bunch of medical jargon words that I didn’t understand despite living with a doctor. It was the ending of the run-on sentence that caught my attention. “I want to study this one much more closely than the others. No more passive observations. I want to know everything and anything that goes on in its body and I want it to reveal its true form as soon as possible. We have our work cut out for us, ladies and gentlemen.”

I watched as the room buzzed with energy and the guards came forward to take me off the table and restrain me once more. Concern and wariness settled uncomfortably in my spark as I was lead out of the room by the guards. None of that at all sounded good.

When I was returned to my cage and the door sealed shut, I sat cross-legged and stared at nothing, trying to process everything I’d learned and observed. When I couldn’t seem to reach a conclusion after thinking for a little bit I sighed and closed my eyes. It was never my favorite thing to do when I was learning martial arts, but meditating did have some benefits when it came to thinking and remembering. Pit, I’d been using it a lot more lately because of my efforts to access my memories. But now I needed it to compartmentalize and analyze information. It was something I’d never actively done before.

I took a deep breath and set my hands on my knees. Though my instincts were telling me to pay attention to my surroundings, I ignored them in favor of focusing on my thoughts.

Alright, let’s start with the lay out of the facility. Four cameras were in my cell, watching my every move and allowing no blind spots. There was even a camera in the hall that had a view of my cell. The door to my cell was to be unlocked with simultaneous slides of authorized cards, nearly impossible to grab. The guards were constantly listening and waiting for me to do something, which could be worked around as long as I moved silently. I might actually get a lot of practice seeing how far I could move before alerting the guards to my position. Maybe see how close I could get to them before they aimed those guns at me. And those guns were something to worry about given that they felt…

Focus. Focus. Remember. The layout of the facility.

Right.

The hallway was decently sized and had absolutely no hiding spot during its length. There were two cameras at the beginning and end of the hall and were either manually moved to follow me or programmed to do so. Either way, I wouldn’t be getting down that hallway without being scene. T-intersection at the end of the hall. Left takes me down a hallway with a few doors with no marked signs telling me what was behind them, though I assume they were probably filled with counter-measures since they were so close to my cage.

I traced over the path I’d taken to the examination room, purposely recalling every door and camera position and adding it to my mental map. There seemed to be cameras at regular thirty foot intervals down long hallways and around every corner. Very little blind spots and equally avid in following me.

Okay. You’ve got the layout. Now onto the personnel.

Dr. Robinson was the only notably person right now. She seemed to be in charge of anything that happened to me. It worried me the way that she refused to look at me like a living being so far. I really was just NBE2 to her. An alien to be studied. And studied deeply if her instructions were anything to go by. No more passive observations. They wanted to know everything that was happening in my body. With my luck that would mean cliché evil scientist surgeries and experiments. Not looking forward to that at all.

And then there was her name. Where have I heard it before? I know I’ve heard it. But not recently. Not during all this kidnapping crap. No, it was farther back. Back when we fought in SI?...No. Farther. When I infiltrated SI. Dr. Robinson. Dr. Robinson. Where art thou, Dr. Robinson? Thou art…

NBEO. Dr. Robinson. She was the one who was in charge of studying the Allspark. That’s right. I used her as an excuse to get Starscream out of his cage. And this was an SI operation, so it would make sense if this was the same Dr. Robinson. But what was she doing studying…studying NBEs now that the Allspark was in shattered remains?

Maybe they have a few shards. I’ll have to look into that.

Alright. So based on the information you have what do you think the best course of action is?

Well, they’re a bit thrown off by my complacency and cooperation, but that won’t last for long. But they will begin to think that it’s normal for me. They will begin to lower their guard. Yes! Alright, so I’ll still cooperate and wait for them to become so lax in security that I have a chance in escaping.

But what do I do when they try and ask questions that could give away vital information? Answer, not say anything, or lie? Option 1 is a definite no. Option 2 is plausible, but it could ruin my cooperative image. Option 3 is also plausible, but I didn’t know if the others have given information in the past. If they caught me lying once they would always be suspicious. I debated it for a bit more before going with my spark feeling and favoring the third option.

All it would take was a lot of acting and luck, which I seemed to be using a lot lately.

I frowned a tiny bit at the thought. I didn’t want to act or lie to the others. Primus, if I’d actually told the truth I wouldn’t be here. A small sigh escaped me as my spark twisted uncomfortably in my chest. I didn’t want to hurt them. Any of them. I just wanted to get Ratchet and Prowl back with minimal loses and now I’ve lost any sort of respect between Roddy and the Twins and destroyed any relationship I had with Jazz, Gabe, and Optimus.

Unidentified dark emotions bombarded my spark and I struggled not to show my discomfort. Unwanted questions came to mind.

Did they know I was gone?

Did they want to try to rescue me?

Did they want me?

Did I want to escape?

I opened my eyes and looked down at my lap as all the negative emotions drove away any chance I had at focusing my mind. What was there for me out there? I once told the guys that they were all I had and that was true. I had no friends. No promise to anyone to keep me going. Nothing to motivate me.

Almost foreign anger lit in my spark.

Are you even hearing yourself?! ‘Oh, I just can’t go on!’, ‘There’s nothing for me!’, ‘I have nobody!’. Boo-fucking-hoo. Get over it, you pussy. There are thousands of people in this world who have it worse off than you at any given point and you want to wallow in your self-pity because you think some people don’t want you? Grow up! You don’t need anyone but yourself, you needy bitch. You motivate yourself, you lazy bastard.

So what if you said some words and hurt some feelings? If they really don’t forgive you than move on. They obviously don’t want you so why stay somewhere you aren’t wanted. You can take care of yourself. You’ve proven it over and over again and yet you’re still determined to remain blind and whine like a baby every time you feel lonely. You are an alien warrior thousands of years old. Don’t shame your name just because you buckle under a little pressure.

For some reason, a few tears came to my eyes as I berated myself for all my stupid and ridiculous thoughts, but I quickly blinked them away and squared my shoulders. I could be strong. I could rescue myself. I could survive.

“Man, you are one strange alien.”

The only thing that moved was my eyes as I looked to see the black guard obviously watching me from where I sat on the floor. My mind saw an opportunity to start some kind of relationship with the guards. The first step in escape.

“How so?” I asked. “By definition of the word alien, I am a nonnative to this place and therefore different from you. So how am I different beyond my very nature?”

The guard blinked at my lengthy response, but just snorted a bit before answering, “You don’t act like the others did. They fought every step of the way during the examination and were cursing up a storm pretty much every chance they got.”

My emotions cooled dangerously as I casually got to my feet and dusted off my white shorts. “So you’re saying you held my brothers at gun point as they were worked on without their consent?” The black guard shifted uncomfortably and even the white guard glanced over his shoulder.

The white guard elbows his companion. “Stop it, Epps. You know we’re not supposed to talk with him.”

Despite the usage of a name, I focused on something different. ‘Him’. Not ‘it’. He called me a ‘him’.

The black guard rolls his eyes. “Sure thing, Daddy Lennox. You wanna wipe my ass for me to?”

“If you really need me to wipe your ass I’m checking you into a hospital.”

“I knew there was a reason I was friends with you.”

I smiled slightly at the obviously familiar banter between the two, but I covered it up by turning towards my bed, though I didn’t lay down on it. I pulled the blanket, pillow, and slight padding off the metal slab and placed all of it underneath the slab before crawling on top of it and wrapping myself up in the scratchy blanket. This way, no one had access to me while I slept and I was hidden at an unusual angle, putting me slightly out of sight from the cameras.

I bunched the thin pillow under my head and turned on my side to face the guards and the door to the room before curling up and hiding most of my face with the blanket. It took a little bit, especially with my ever present anxiety and nervousness at being some place I didn’t know, but I eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys have scared me. Have you taken a look at the comments I got for chapter 6? Ah! I’ve never seen you guys rage so hard! Not even in CtF. So you guys can thank yourselves for this immediate update. All those reviews kinda pushed me to do this…
> 
> I know I didn’t make up the last chapter with happiness and fluff, but believe me it’ll be a long in the coming when it actually shows up and we’ll all be feeling those silly warm bunnies in our tummies. Btw have you guys figured out that is was your COMMENTS that made me post again? Just saying hint hint wink wink


	8. Chapter 8

I’m woken by the clicking of heels on hard flooring. I opened my eyes and moved nothing except my eyes as I located the source of the sound. It’s Dr. Robinson. This time she’s alone and not quite so focused on me as she walks and writes on her clipboard at the same time. Quietly, I get up from my bed and approach the wall, waiting for the doctor to do something and ignoring the way the two new guards turn to me at my movements. It wasn’t a surprise to me that there were new guards now. I had woken up with the shift changed and Will and Epps left, leaving me with a Hispanic and British set of guards.

Dr. Robinson strolls right up to the wall of my cage and stops, digging in her coat pocket for something. She was so close that if it weren’t for the glass wall between us I would’ve been slightly uncomfortable at the invasion of my personal space. I move my hands behind my back, grasping my wrists, and stretch my arms as I rock patiently back on my feet, purposely projecting an unconcerned aura. The more defenseless and kind I can seem the better.

The ebony haired woman clicks the record button and holds the recorder up to her face. “It is December 16, 2014, approximately 4:30 A.M.. I am Doctor Julia Robinson, head scientist in the NBE project. Topic for review today is NBE2 and its behavior.” I blink at the continued act to treat me like I wasn’t a living being, but let it slide. As long as ‘it’ wasn’t synonymous with ‘weapon’ or something equally dangerous I was good.

“I have already observed that NBE2 displays different behavior than past subjects in the NBE program. It is much more docile and cooperative. It hasn’t even showed the slightest hint of aggression since its capture and confinement, which is odd given that we know it’s capable of violence and fighting from surveillance videos from a classified research facility. Further investigation required.”

I wince internally. She was probably talking about the SI skyscraper in the city and the fight between the Decepticons and Autobots. Yikes. They most likely had footage on the entire fight. Advantage Robinson.

I carefully school my posture and expression into innocent curiosity when Robinson finally looked up from her clipboard and began to look me over closely. “But NBE2’s behavior is still interesting. Even now it’s displaying what could be called curiosity to a new element in his environment, myself. I cannot see or feel any malice or negative emotions directed at me or the situation.” I smile as charmingly as I could and still make it look natural, but I got no response from her.

Environment? Well, wasn’t that depressing? I was being viewed as an animal. Robinson was acting like an animal behavioral analyst and I was the animal. Seriously? I’m a living and breathing, sentient being here!

I watched as Dr. Robinson took a small step to the side and leaned in order to see around me. Naturally, I accommodated her by moving out of the way. Her eyes looked to my makeshift bed under the slab of metal. “Something of note is that NBE2 has moved his place of rest from on top of the provide bed structure to beneath it. None of the other NBEs have ever done such a thing. Perhaps NBE2 is feeling threatened by the circumstances and this is an attempt to protect itself?”

I listened as the good doctor starts to rattle off more theories as to why I moved my bed. Who knew a person could talk for such a long time on bed placement? It’s about a minute before Dr. Robinson finally returns her attention to me. “I’m going to attempt to make contact with NBE2 now,” she announced to the recorder before looking me straight in the eye. “Do you understand me?”

I smiled cutely and rock on my heels, pretending to be excited that she was actually speaking to me instead of showing how disgusted I was. “Yes,” I chirped. For the first time since I’ve seen her, Dr. Robinson appears pleased instead of her detached interest.

She then turns to the guards. “Restrain it. I will meet you in interrogation room one.” The guards snapped their replies and began a process I was sure I would become very familiar with soon enough.

The entire way to the dreadfully named interrogation room, I added as much as I could to my mental map and once more puzzled over why the other scientists seemed so scared of me. Still something to figure out.

I was lead through a heavy locked and guarded door. Inside was the stereotypical set up for a cop investigation. One-sided glass, utilitarian table and chairs, cameras, and a hook to clip my cuffs to, only that hook was on the back of the chair, meaning I had to uncomfortably wiggle my arms over the back of the chair when I was sat down and fastened. It didn’t escape my notice that the chair didn’t move at all as I settled and wiggled to get comfortable. Welded or bolted.

Dr. Robinson, who was sitting across the table with a folder and her recorder, looked at me as she pressed the record button. She did the same introduction and summary as before and I waited patiently, using the time to peer at the one-sided mirror.

Curiously and uselessly, I pulsed my spark to see if there was anything I could sense. Dead space. What was I expecting? A Cybertronian to be on the other side? Hm. Maybe it was a habit. Anytime I wasn’t sure if I was alone I would pulse my spark and seeing how most of those I associate with are Cybertronian that would actually be a good method except now I was surrounded by humans.

Humans who wanted to use me as an experiment.

“NBE2.”

I turned my head back towards Dr. Robinson and raised a questioning eyebrow. “Yes?” I replied and a part of me burned that I was responding to that label. That part began to plot revenge or some form of compensation.

I watched as the lady doctor adopted a patient look that I’d seen plenty of times on Ratchet and Prowl’s faces. It was the one that said, “I’m dealing with an idiot, but I’m going to have patience because you have something I want.” I always snarked at them when they tried to use that face on me. I wasn’t an idiot.

…Present circumstances excluded.

“I’m going to ask you a few questions. I want you to answer them truthfully to the best of your ability. Do you understand?” She folded her hands on the table over the open folder. It was actually now that I saw the pale scars on her delicate hands. They were nearly invisible next to her pale skin, but it looked like small burns. The hazard of working as a scientist?

“Yes,” I repeated, pulling my eyes from her hands back to her face. I saw her eyes flicker down to see what had held my attention. Curiously enough, she actually removed her hands from the table and placed them in her lap. Huh.

She nodded firmly. “Alright. We’ll start off easy. What do you call yourself?”

My name? Did she mean human or Cybertronian? Well, if they’ve been watching me they already know everything to know about me when it comes to human, so I’ll give her that name. “My name is Alex,” I answered after a very brief moment to think.

“And you aren’t human, are you?” Her brown eyes came up and met mine and I swear I almost saw an accusing edge in them.

I smiled, once again projecting my innocent and charming façade. “Nope.” These are easy questions. What was the point of all this? To verify information they already had?

“They’re trying to lull you into a false sense of security. Don’t relax. Stay on alert,” Jazz’s voice whispered in my head and I swear I almost felt the weight of my headset in my ear.

I shifted slightly at my mind playing tricks on me and the reminder of my family sending my spark spinning in a new cycle, but otherwise kept my emotions hidden behind my smiling mask. It’s been a while since I’ve had to bring it out. Glad it still fits.

“Do you know what is going on?” Dr. Robinson asked, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms, keeping her hands still out of sight. “Do you know why you’re here and what our objective is?”

I couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped me and I saw Dr. Robinson’s eyes sharpen at my obvious knee-jerk reaction. Rookie! Primus, you can’t let your act slip! I rushed to convert my laugh into something that wouldn’t contradict my façade. The trail end of my laugh was giggles and I grinned widely at the doctor, making sure the gesture reached my eyes. “What’s with the easy questions, Dr. Robinson? I thought this was going to be a bloody and torturous interrogation. You know, like the ones I always see in the movies.”

The calculation and sharpness in those brown eyes lessened a bit, telling me I’d at least made her doubt what she’d seen. “Please answer the question, NBE2.”

I pouted and slouched in my seat. “Aw, I thought asking me my name meant you were actually going to call me by it. Do you want me to call you ‘woman’ all the time? It’s not fair.” There we go. Pretend to be immature and like a single serious thought never crosses your mind.

Dr. Robinson blinked. “NBE2,” she repeated.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. “Fine,” I drew out petulantly. “You wanna know what I know? Lady, you and your wannabe spies have been watching me for months now. You don’t think I wouldn’t have done my homework? I’m a good student.”

“And just what did you learn?”

A small smirk played on my lips. Here’s a chance to unsettle them.

No. Don’t you dare. You need to appear useless and stupid. Give them incorrect information.

Don’t worry. I’ve got this.

“Lots,” I chirped happily. “But I have to say, I didn’t think I would run into you again, Dr. Robinson. I thought you would’ve still been focused on the…what did you humans call it?...the NBE-something. That one human tower still has all the data, right? Why aren’t you studying that?”

Dr. Robinson didn’t react. Either my knowledge of her involvement with SI and the Allspark didn’t bother her or I needed to give her acting abilities more credit. But, then again, why would she feel threatened by me right now? I was tied to a chair and trapped in a research facility with guns pointed at me at all times. Not really threatening.

“Let it be noted that NBE was first spotted in the compromised research facility, location classified.”

“It’s not classified to me, is it?” I ask jokingly. “I mean, I broke into that place. Not exactly a secret when SI has a giant skyscraper sitting on top of it. Is there another skyscraper sitting on top of this facility? ‘Cause, if so, you guys need to get some new ideas. Boring, is all.” I shrugged and lolled my head back to stare at the guards upside down. “Don’t you agree?”

“How many of your kind are here on Earth, NBE2?” Dr. Robinson asked, her tone getting a little short. I smiled internally. She had a short temper. Damn, she was easy to read. Aversion to her scars. Easily irritated, which probably meant that underneath that cool mask she was a frustrated and emotional woman. Gabe would probably make a joke about women overall if he heard that from me.

“I’m one of a kind, woman,” I replied back with a smirk, laughing at my own joke before sobering at the cold look she gave me. I raised my shoulders in an aborted move to hold up my hands in surrender. “Sorry, but it was funny. Anyway, I know of five others, myself not included.”

It didn’t hurt to tell her the numbers she already knew. Months of surveillance and following us around made me guess that they knew almost all of our secrets, but I purposely didn’t count Roddy or the Twins. There was no visual evidence at any time that they were Cybertronians, so I would try and keep them under the radar as much as possible. Besides, if I played into her hands intentionally, it would build her trust in me.

“Trust?! Alex, you ruined your chance at my trust a long time ago. Man, I thought we were friends! Don’t let me ever see your face again.”

“You deserve everything that comes to you.”

I shifted again and flexed my hands at the fresh pain, but I staunchly pushed it back when I noticed Robinson narrowing her eyes. “Five?” she repeated. “Six if I were to count you?” I nodded. “Huh.” Uh-Oh. That wasn’t a good ‘Huh’.

I watched warily as Dr. Robinson dug into her coat pocket, pulling out a small remote. I stared uncomprehendingly at the device as the lady dramatically held it out for me to see before pressing the lone button on it. A yelp escaped me as I felt the familiar burn of electricity burning up my arms. I instinctively jerked my arms to try and move away from whatever open socket I’d touched, but I only succeeded in straining my shoulders.

The electricity was gone a second later and I stared at Dr. Robinson in shock, flexing my hands cautiously in my cuffs. She shocked me. Like a fucking disobedient dog, she shocked me!

Stay in the act! Stay in the act!

Fuck the act!

Don’t you fucking dare! This act is the only power you have. Ruin it and you have nothing! Abso-fucking-lutely nothing!

Luckily, Dr. Robinson thought it was her time to speak while I was fighting with myself. “Let this be a warning,” she said, putting the remote by the recorder. “Should you disobey or act out in any way we will act accordingly.”

“I was just answering a question!” I spat, still fuming.

“You lied.” My lip curled a bit and Dr. Robinson looked downright smug. “You said so yourself, NBE2. We’ve been watching you and your fellow aliens for months now. We know everything about you. Now, I would believe you on the number 5 if it weren’t for the existence of Rodney Velocidad, Sidwell Lakare, and Edison Lakare.” Shit. Game: Robinson. She’s won this round.

She sat forward and rested her elbows on the table, looking at me with a condescending look. “We’ve been watching. We’ve read every single post on social media websites made by Sidwell and Edison on their chest pains or Rodney’s checkup at the hospital for chest pains. I also have footage of you taking away Rodney’s chest pain with a simple touch. And none of the three have a family history of hereditary heart problems at all. So, NBE2, how many of your kind are here on Earth?” I adopted a cool mask and said nothing. What more could I say? I wasn’t about to let myself be beat past my defeat.

She predictably pressed the button again. I gritted my teeth and rode out the burning pain until she finally stopped. “It’s futile to resist. Just answer my question.” After a moment, she sighed at my continued silence. To my surprise, this time she didn’t touch the remote. Instead, she paused the recording.

I watched as she reached back and ran a hand through her perfect hair. I had a very strong urge to rip and ruin her hair just then. “I’m going to be honest and upfront right now,” she started. “You have made my life living hell.” I smirked. Good. Suffer, bitch. “You were a direct cause to the destruction of the NBEO, ending my tenure in that project and freeing NBE1. You then also freed NBE3, 4, and 9 all in the same night. All of this done in the space of a few months.” Anger lit in her eyes, cold and spreading like a wildfire. Huh. I no longer like her brown eyes. They reminded me of shit.

“I will not allow you to ruin another one of my project and you are going to make up for every single lost opportunity I’ve had in study and research. I will push you to your limits and break you, but I won’t kill you. No, you’re going to stay alive because I control you. I control everything about you and I will decide whether you live or die. And all of this will be in the name of science. Soon, I’ll be going down in history as the scientist to save planet Earth from an alien invasion.”

I boggled at her. Alien invasion? Break me? Control me? Oh, this girl was crazy. I didn’t see it before, but all those thoughts behind those eyes and coldly logical mind was crazy and deranged. I’d unintentionally pushed this woman over the edge. And I was stuck here for the next who-knows-how-long. Joyous. Should’ve thought that one through.

“Answer my question, NBE2.” I blinked and tilted my head, trying to figure out at what point I’d driven her insane. And if I was ignoring her than all the better.

At least, I thought that until she looked at the guards behind me and nodded. I didn’t have a chance to wonder what that meant before a hand pressed against the back of my head and slammed my face against the table, twisting my shoulders uncomfortably. I grunted at the surprise, but didn’t flinch much. While I was sure my eyebrow arch was going to bruise, it didn’t hurt as bad as Ironhide’s training sessions did sometimes. “Oh, so we are doing the bloody, torturous interrogation,” I drawled, straightening and shaking my head. “Alright then. Let’s do this.”

Robinson nodded and the guard swung at me.

(OoO)

I blow out a controlled breath as I lower myself down only to push myself up again. When my toes slip a bit on the smooth metal of the bed I was given, I readjust my stance and go right back to my inclined-pushups. I blinked sweat from my eyes and keep on going up and down at a nice and steady pace. I had nothing but time after all.

My body ached. Not from my self-enforced workout regime, but from Robinson’s interrogations. Those were always the highlights of my day. At least, I think they happened at least once a day and always in the evening. Time was beginning to slip from me and I think Robinson was doing it on purpose, no longer stating the date and time when she began a recording, and it was screwing with me. If I thought about it, I would guess that I’d been here for maybe a week or two, but it felt so much longer. The only thing that told me time was passing outside my Plexiglas cage was the frequency of Robinson’s interrogations and the guard shift changes. They seemed to be on twelve hour shifts, but sometimes it felt like the shift came too early or too late and messed me up.

I assumed it was sometime in the A.M. since Lennox and Epps were currently guarding me.

After I was satisfied that I’d worked through the pain and aches of my body long enough, I scooted onto the floor and started some sit-ups. It was quiet in my cage except for the sound of me moving and my slightly labored breathing. My mind zoned out as I continued working out, ignoring the burning and sharp pain in my abs from being punched and hit so many times. I ignored the hunger pains as well. Apparently starving me was on Robinson’s agenda as well.

It was only after I felt like I reached the proper amount of sit-ups that I stopped and laid back, staring up at the glass ceiling. Just because I was trapped and away from my normal workout area didn’t mean I could slack on working out. If anything, I intended to do more because of all my free time. I refused to let cabin fever set in and make me sleep more often, so most of my activities compromised of working out, pacing, interrogation, meditating, eating a small meal, and then sleeping. All of my control may be gone right now, but I could at least control my routine. It didn’t escape my notice that Robinson would randomly show up, interrupting my routine. If it was on purpose or not, I didn’t know.

Well, at least when I get out of here I won’t be weak. Gabe would be proud.

Slowly, I lifted a hand and traced light fingers over my cheek, remembering the punch. My mood fell further than its usual low. At least, I think Gabe would be proud.

It was family responsibility to forgive each other, wasn’t it? So that meant they would forgive me, right?

Just shut up. You’ve already thought over this topic a million times. You won’t ever know unless you get out of here. If you want to know.

I silently conceded before jumping when a voice broke the silence.

“So how’s your little girl doing?” It took me a minute to slow my racing spark and realize Epps was talking with Lennox.

Lennox sighed softly and shifted his grip on his rifle. “Same as before. The doctors still can’t do anything.”

“Man, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I’m gonna go see her after work. You wanna come with?”

“You know I love seeing your little Bell.”

It hit me then. These two leave every day after their shift. They go outside. Why I didn’t realize this before escaped me, but I went with it.

I rolled over onto my stomach and rested my chin on my flat hands. “How’s the outside world doing?” I ask. I didn’t have to pitch or raise my voice at all seeing how it was usually absolutely silent.

I took small amusement in causing both the men to jump, but I waited patiently. Lennox glanced over his shoulder at me with a frown. “We have strict instructions to not speak with you at all,” he informed me.

A small smile touched my lips. “Relax. I’m just asking how Central State University football is doing.” When the two share a long and debating look, I rolled onto my back again and flung my limbs in every direction. “Not like I’m asking you for the keys to this place,” I pointed out wryly, casually closing my eyes so they felt no pressure to answer even though I was hoping they would. 

“They’re getting their asses handed to them,” Epps finally answered and a strong feeling of triumph filled my spark. Now to work the information.

I groaned dramatically and rolled over again, kicking my legs in the air with a pout on my face. “They always do!” I bemoaned, thudding my forehead to the ground.

“You go to CSU?” Lennox asked curiously.

My mind latched onto the nugget of information I was given. The fact that they had watched CSU in a game and used the acronym told me I was most likely close to my home. Probably not in the city limits, but maybe still in the state.

I shook my head as I pushed myself to my feet. “Naw,” I drawled, copying Jazz’s accent for a minute before flipping over into a lazy handstand and flipping over. “I’m only 17.” I do a few more walk-overs as I approach the door the pair are guarding, and I feel confident when they don’t raise their guns at me.

Lennox and Epps share a shocked look. “I didn’t sign up to kidnap kids,” Epps muttered and I had to resist the urge to demand if he intentionally signed up to kidnap people.

Instead, I waved a dismissive hand and leaned my shoulder against the wall. “I’m not a kid to the guys and gal in white,” I point out, crossing my arms and meeting both of their eyes. “I’m just an alien and different to them. And we all know the humans’ history for dealing with different.”

Epps snorted a bit and smirked. “Yup. I’m a part of that history.”

Lennox jabbed him with his elbow. “You were never a part of slavery, Epps.” When he turned his attention back to me I see his eyes go down to my shirt and trace up my chest, arms, and face. No doubt he sees the bruises and blood spatter. He frowns, but doesn’t say anything.

But I do. I shrug and look down at myself, plucking at the front of my shirt. “Robinson is getting pissed that I’m not telling her anything. The other two guards get quite the workout.”

Lennox’s frown deepens. “You better start shaping up, kid, or Robinson is going to think you’re not worth it and get rid of you.”

I smile at the thought, but disagree. “No, she won’t. I’m the one who freed the past subjects, making me not only a target but the only subject left. They won’t get rid of me until they have a new one.”

“That’s pretty cynical thinking,” Lennox states, raising an eyebrow.

I raise one in return, waving an arm at my cage. “I’ve had nothing but time to think.”

Epps shifts and blows out a breath, glancing at the watching cameras. “Yeah, well, even if she doesn’t kill you she will start upping the punishments. You really think you’re the first to resist?”

More? Man, could I just go home?

My smile is a bit weary as I reply. “I’ll be the first not to break.”

(OoO)

I swear to Primus, Robinson is fucking with me. She was playing mind games with me. I didn’t notice it at first, but I was on to her. It started out simple.  
I lost track of time. As far as I could tell there was no schedule on when Robinson came and got me. I’d already noticed that she had stopped mentioning the time and day when she began our interrogations, but I didn’t put two and two together until it felt like days went by until Robinson came back and got me and then came every other hour. She was purposely messing with any kind of routine I was trying to build.

Which bothered me.

A lot.

And it took some time of thinking and pondering to figure out why it bothered me. It never occurred to me before, but I loved my routine and schedules. I always got up at a certain time and went to school. I always went to the shop after school and then work after that and maybe patrol later that night with messing around with the guys and having fun in between. Even after Seb and Chase were kidnapped I adapted and changed, but I still had a routine. Now I didn’t and that irked me more than it should.

I tried my best to recognize the irritation when it happened and calmed down, but it didn’t stop me from going about my routine after I was returned from an interrogation. Workout, meditate and work on mental map, maybe eat or get taken out for a shower, and then sleep. And Robinson continually interrupted that routine at random points and she always did it with that fucking smug-ass smirk that made me want to…

Calm. Calm. Deep breath in. Hold. Deep breath out.

After reigning in my revenge fantasies, I carefully moved on to evaluate the next step in Robinson’s “Fuck with Alex’s Mind” campaign. It was another subtle one that I didn’t notice at first.

She turned the temperature down.

I didn’t see it at first because I was working out, refusing to give into Cabin Fever symptoms of sleeping all the time, and keeping my body temperature up, but I certainly noticed when my muscles began to freeze up uncomfortably. Then my breath started to fog up. That’s when I looked up and saw the tiny vents to my cage were spewing out a faint freezing fog.

I hated the cold.

But I wasn’t going to show her that she was getting to me, so I ignored the small warmth my blanket might provide me and continued walking around barefoot with a thin shirt and shorts on. To say the least, I’ve been remembering the times when I’ve curled up next to Eric and that of course brought up my guilt and indecision when it came to my family.

Weary of that inner torment, I pushed that thread away and moved on to the last tactic Robinson was trying. Will and Epps weren’t talking to me now. A very obvious fact when I approached them one day and they shifted uncomfortably and refused to look at me. I didn’t get the why behind their silence until Robinson came in and praised them on their silence. Isolation. I bet the bitch was taking notes and wondering if I was going to suffer because I wasn’t getting any social stimulation, which compounded on top of the long days left in my cage and the cold made me a very unhappy camper.

I spent a lot of my time working out as meditating was a shoot-and-miss endeavor now with my pent up frustration, anger, and guilt, which probably wasn’t a good idea, seeing how I was being fed so little. I was burning more calories than I was taking in and it was showing in my near constant food-headaches, slowly revealing ribs, light-headedness. And don’t forget the stomach pains. Not that I cared. They needed me alive and if I passed out they would simply make sure I didn’t die. Ta-da. Instant healthcare.

All of this was making me very uncomfortable, which I’m sure is what Robinson was going for. She wanted to push me to the limit and see how I reacted. She wanted to see how I squirmed. Well, I wasn’t something to watch under a microscope.

I snorted as I realized the irony. Right now, literally, I was under a microscope. I tilted my head and peered at the screen of the machine that could see my spark. Well, maybe it was more like an x-ray. I blinked as I watched my spark spin in my chest, small tendril shadows visible against the white mass that pulsed slowly and regularly.

At the moment, I was strapped down to the fancy moving table and having my spark evaluated once more. Except this time I was shirtless. Small sticky patches were stuck to my chest at random points I couldn’t puzzle out and delivered varying strengths of shocks whenever the doctors watching my spark on the screen pressed a button on a remote. It wasn’t fun, but I bore with it just for the interest and actually seeing my spark.

I jolted and tensed at another shock, a particularly strong one, but narrowed my eyes as I watched the screen, focusing on my spark. Nothing happened. Nothing changed. I smirked a bit as the doctors tittered and talked amongst themselves. Apparently, their theory was that since the Allspark reacted to “electrical stimulation” than so would “the power source” in my chest since both of them were so similar. Heh. Not happening.

It took a few tries and a lot of focus, but I was able to keep my spark perfectly still despite the pain that shot through it with each shock. It wasn’t easy, but it gave me something to do. It gave me a bit of power.

My eyes flicked to the door when it opened and a venomous smile appeared on my face. “Dr. Robinson!” I greeted loudly, causing the doctors to jump and startle. “Good to see you. Come to take a look at my power source?”

She ignored me. Typical. Bitch.

The ebony-haired woman approached the lead doctor. “What are you seeing?” she asked curtly.

“Inconclusive readings, Doctor,” the man replied, handing over his clipboard for the lady to see. “We were able to get a reaction early in the testing from its power source, but it’s like it’s gained an immunity to electricity. There’s been no reaction to the past four tests.” Robinson hummed thoughtfully as she flipped over a page.

“Pity.” I sighed dramatically. “Why don’t you give it your magic touch, Dr. Robinson? You know, the one where the guards beat the shit out of me?” I cast my eyes at where Lennox and Epps were standing by the doors. “Oh, whoops. Wrong guards. Did you actually tell them what they were signing up for when they got here? I don’t think you did.” My eyes went from them to them to the woman and I tilted my head as best as I could. “Did they tell you what you would be doing here, Doctor? Did they tell you that you would be dissecting aliens that are oh-so similar to humans?” I frowned at the continued lack of reaction. Now that simply wouldn’t do. “Did your husband tell you he loved you before he left?” Her eyes came up. I nearly crowed in triumph. Bingo baby!

My eyes visibly went down to the necklace the lady wore. The one with the two wedding rings. One was obviously a woman’s and the other was a simple gold band that would belong to a man. I thought maybe that the rings could be her parents, but the woman’s ring was too extravagant and expensive to belong to anyone of the past generation. At least in my opinion. Most of my assumptions were guess work and listening to the doctors gossip.

I hummed thoughtfully and narrowed my eyes as Robinson checked herself from reaching to shield the necklace from view. “No, I don’t think he did,” I mused aloud. “You had an unhappy relationship, didn’t you?” Her hand twitched and I smirked as she glared at me. “Oh, this is too good. This is like one of those soap opera shows. You, the prettiest woman in all the land, married the best man you could find. He was rich. He was handsome. He was chivalrous. He was everything you could want. Except, after he got to know you, he didn’t want you, huh?”

Robinson’s eyes narrowed further before she turned to the nervously shifting doctors and began to talk in medical jargon, ordering them to do something. I spoke over her. I wasn’t about to lose this advantage.

“You love being a scientist,” I continued, watching in amusement as Robinson struggled to continue on as if I wasn’t talking. “You wanted to be a scientist ever since you were a little girl, I bet. It explains those scars on your hands.” Said hands curled and moved out of my line of sight, hidden by her body. Strike one. “You’ve been doing science as far back as you remember and you’ve wanted nothing more than to be a scientist, making those break through discoveries and making history. It’s why you’re here now after all. But, here’s the kicker, you were married to your job before you even met your husband.” I laughed, enjoying how I had so neatly turned the tables on my tormentor. Fuck moral high ground. She was mine for the kill. “And he couldn’t stand it. He wanted you to be the perfect trophy wife. The pretty wife. He couldn’t stand to look or even hold your hand, could he, Julia?” A full-body twitch that time. Strike two.

“But you couldn’t do that. You loved your job as much as you loved breathing.” I pouted in sympathy and watched as her shoulders tightened with anger even as she steadfastly continued ordering and listening to the doctors scrambling around the room. They knew the explosion I was creating was coming. “As much as you loved dear old hubby, you couldn’t leave your job. If anything, you loved your job more than him. So he left. He gave you his ring one day and left. He didn’t even say he loved you, huh.” I smirked maliciously. “Did he ever say it?”

Strike three.

She whirled and grabbed the remote from a passing doctor before pressing a button repeatedly. I only had time to figure out that she was turning up the power before she hit the shock button.

My world flashed white as liquid fire coursed through my body, burning and searing my chest like nothing I could imagine. I cried out, nearly biting my tongue off as my spark flared and lashed out on instinct, trying to call for help and fend off whatever attacker there was. For an eternity, it felt like my spark was going to burn through my chest until finally it stopped.

I collapsed back down, gasping and rolling my eyes as my ears rang. Vaguely, I was aware of screeching as a pair of hands bodily pulled me off the table and away. I grunted, head pounding as I struggled to breathe regularly over the lingering stabbing pain in my heart. I didn’t really come back to the real world until I was gently laid down on familiar cold floor.

My eyes flicked to the door of my cage just as Lennox slid it shut.

He noticed my gaze. “You okay, kid?” he asked, concern coloring his voice.

I grunted and rolled over onto my stomach, cradling my arms to my chest. “Yup,” I croaked. “Just suffering from a minor heart attack.”

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Epps demanded. “Foo’, you don’t seem to get that that woman is crazy. She will kill you!”

“Not yet.” I blinked up at them slowly. “As crazy as she is, she’s a scientist. She won’t kill me yet. Not until she has another subject to study.”

Will shook his head slowly, lips pinched tight. “Alex,” he started. “You need to be careful. She nearly killed you there.”

I shrugged minutely. “A price to pay in this game.”

“’Game’?” Epps spluttered. “This isn’t a video game, kid! Wake up!”

I raised an eyebrow and cut off what I’m sure would’ve been a long rant and lecture. “I am very much awake, thank you. Electrocution tends to do that. And it’s not a video game. It’s a mind game.” They both looked at me in confusion. “I’m not about to just lay down and let Robinson have her way. I won’t outright fight, but I can still do something. And if she’s going to mess with my mind, then I’m going to mess with her right back. The doctor’s got to try her own medicine after all.”

Epps and Will shared a long look and I was touched that they were so concerned with my safety, which might be helpful seeing how little regard I had for my own. “Be careful, Alex,” Will warned. “Everyone has a limit.”

I nodded understandingly. “And now it’s just a matter of time to see who will reach their limit first. Her or me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alex. He’s trying to mess with Robinson and fight her, but how can he win when he’s fighting with himself? He and Bumblebee have to very different opinions on how to deal with this situation. One battle at a time, boys.
> 
> And holy shit, guys. Have you seen all the reviews I’ve gotten? You guys are the fucking best. This is the best birthday present ever. So in return, I’m going to give you guys something. I’m upping the update schedule. From now on, it’ll be every Thursday and Sunday. *throws streamers in the air*


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, Alex!”

I peeled open one eye and peered out from my small bed, wondering why I was being woken up. Epps knocked on the glass wall of my cage. “C’mon, kid. We’ve got orders.”

I grunted my acknowledgement before kicking off my moderately warm blanket and crawling from underneath the metal slab. Yawning, I shuffle towards the door. Will and Epps open the door and I step through before putting my arms behind my back. The shock cuffs are put on and I’m off.

Bored, I looked around and double checked my mental map as we walked. There wasn’t anything new for the past while. It seemed that this place was designed with all the rooms they could need to take me to all near my cell, giving me access to a very limited portion of what I knew was a very large facility. So I knew every nook and cranny of these hallways, even what was behind the doors I always passed but never entered.

And the shying scientists were just as familiar. As I watched a trio of white coats pass, I asked my only friends, “Why are they so afraid of me?”

“Hmm?” Will hummed distractedly. Usually we didn’t talk at all during our walks, so I probably caught him off guard. Ha. I caught the guard off guard. Primus, I was bored. Almost worth going to these interrogations. At least then I could entertain myself with coming up with witty comments and insults while the shit got beat out of me. I noticed that in my time here that either my healing factor was very fast or my sense of time was much slower than reality. Fuck. I really wish I could tell time.

Will’s answer pulled me from my random thoughts. “You serious?” he asked in return, raising an eyebrow at me. “You don’t know?”

“Wouldn’t be asking, now would I?” I shot back, yawning again.

“You’ve got a rep here, Alex,” Epps explained. “You’re kinda like the boogey man.”

I laughed incredulously. “Are you serious? That’s hilarious.”

“Not joking,” Will defended. “You are responsible for freeing all the others before you and directly involved in the fight in the compromised facility. You’ve broken through all of our defenses and showed us what you can do and everyone knows you. So, yeah. You’ve got a reputation.”

“Huh.” I raised an eyebrow before shaking my head with a self-deprecating smile. “Still funny. Seriously. If I could’ve broken out of here, I would’ve already done it.”

“What’s stopping you?” Epps asked.

I shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s a Cybertronian thing. I can’t attack anyone without the direct and clear say-so of my leader. I literally can’t break out.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Kind of wish I wasn’t. Makes me envious of you humans. Free will and all that.” I shrugged again and pushed aside a small bit of guilt. Yeah, I felt slightly bad for lying to them like this, but it was all towards my goal of escaping. Even if I did like these guys, they were still the guards keeping me here against my will. A lie here and there wouldn’t hurt. And now, this casually placed lie would be believed to be said in the confidence of my only two allies of this place. Hopefully, that lie would reach the ears of higher ups and Robinson and security would drop even further. I’d already progressed to the point where Will and Epps and even the nameless Britain and Hispanic didn’t think I would resist being restrained. Small progress, but it was already a big step.

I perked up when we passed the examination room, the farthest room from my cell I’ve ever been allowed into. My senses sharpened as I began to take in new information. “Where are we going?” I asked curiously, eying the cameras and doors.

“The sparring room,” Epps answered readily. “It’s time for a progress report from Dr. Robinson.”

I hummed understandingly and remained quiet for the short time left until Will and Epps guided me to a door. They undid the cuffs before opening the door and pushing me through. I shook out my arms as the door slid shut behind me and took in the room. It was completely empty, larger than most rooms, and had an observation room attached to it. And that observation room was occupied by a certain woman and three military generals.

I did a sloppy and mocking salute in greeting before Robinson scowled and messed with something I couldn’t see. As usual, she cut right to the chase. “Because you refuse to volunteer information,” she began and I smirked, turning my head and crossing my arms so the overhead fluorescent lights highlighted the bruises littering my skin. They ached, but they didn’t hurt that bad. High pain tolerance. I suppose I should thank dear old father for that gift. Maybe I’ll send him and mother a letter when I get out of here… Naw. Don’t want to initiate contact or let them think I wanted to talk with them. Robinson continued. “We will begin taking readings and data from your reactions. Today, you will be fighting these two soldiers.”

My eyes flicked to the opposite side of the room as a door slid open and two average joes stepped in. Well, two average joes on steroids, but there wasn’t anything special about them. I almost got excited at the thought of fighting someone and stretching my muscles properly before I remembered what I told Lennox and Epps before I got here. Damn. There goes that idea. Oh, well. I guess I could test my reflexes.

I languidly stretched my arms above my head as the two approached with a confident and arrogant bounce in their steps. Even with my eyes half-closed, I watched them for any sign of weakness. I stopped my stretch and smiled at my two opponents, unable to stop my excited giggle before I ducked underneath the first punch. It felt so good to be able to flow and move from one step to another and twirl and spin away from the slow and clunky moves of my opponents. If anything, it felt relaxing. Ducking and weaving with ease in and out and between the pair. The whole fight started out a bit slow paced as the guards tried to figure me out, but it picked up slightly when they began to get frustrated when they couldn’t land a single hit. Then it was just a matter of a quick burst of movement, a slight pause to reevaluate my opponents, and then moving again. It was almost a game.

A game that quickly got boring.

I mentally restrained myself, keeping my more aerial and attention-catching moves away from the forefront of my mind. Yes, there was documentation of my experience in martial arts, but they didn’t need to know the extent of that or my Cybertronian-training and fighting style. I also kept my wings tucked away and out of sight. Again, no need to show them too much. Especially if this was a progress report. The worse I made Robinson look the better.

“Enough,” Robinson called after a little while and the two guards grudgingly backed off, panting and sweating while I just bounced lightly on my toes, barely breathing hard.

I looked over, expecting to see a scowling and angry looking doctor and unimpressed military generals, but it was the exact opposite. Robinson was quickly taking notes on her ever-present clipboard and speaking with the generals in what appeared to be a very engaging conversation. I frowned lightly and moved to the side to give the guards a wide berth as they moved to exit the room even if my eyes never left the observation room.

Somehow, I’d given them exactly what they wanted, but what was that? I didn’t fight. Did they somehow glean something in my limited fighting style? Maybe they drew some enlightening conclusion from my performance. Well, let them think they knew my fighting style from that alone. But something was still bugging me. Something told me that this round was actually won by Robinson instead of me.

Lennox and Epps opened the door and waited for me to approach before restraining me once more and taking me to yet another new room. I spent the entire walk over memorizing as best as I could before I was freed and pushed into yet another new room. It was vastly larger than all previous rooms, holding an actual full-sized obstacle course and it was so tempting to run it if only to test myself. It looked like something from that one foreign show, Ninja Warrior, which Ironhide would watch from time to time. But I restrained myself as I stood just inside the doorway. There was no observation room this time, but Robinson’s voice came over speakers regardless, ordering me to run the course.

I didn’t even bother responding. Instead, I just turned my attention to my nails and started picking them clean. Robinson got sterner and more forceful with her orders, but I tuned her out, eventually turning my focus to running my hands through my hair. I grimaced. I hoped I would be taken to the showers soon because my hair was getting greasy again. Not to mention I would like a haircut. My hair hadn’t been anywhere near this long since I was a kid and wised up that short hair couldn’t be grabbed and used against me.

I sighed and tugged one of my black bangs, easily ignoring the woman’s shrill and angry voice over the speakers. I watched my black bangs intently before purposely calling up a happy memory. I called up several, in fact, before I felt and believed in enough positive emotion to make my bangs twitch. My lips quirked in a faint smile as my bangs lifted of their own volition and stood up. I slicked back my slightly greasy hair to match the flow of my bangs before I noticed that Robinson had stopped speaking. Uh, when did that happen again?

I blinked as I heard the door open behind me and I tensed, ready for the beating that usually followed my refusal to cooperate. Yeah, it was Lennox and Epps, but Robinson ruled with an iron fist here.

I twitched strongly when a hand landed on my shoulder only for that hand to move and bring my arms behind my back, cuffing me. My head turned and I regarded the two silent guards in curiosity. It was one of the many times that I wished humans had a spark so I could not only detect where they were but also what they were feeling because Will and Epps were currently looking very grim and unhappy.

I followed at their silent nudging as I was taken into yet another new part of the facility. My eyes flicked between them uncertainly, unsure if I wanted to ask them what was going on. Why wasn’t I being beaten? Why was Robinson breaking form routine?

Will looked over his shoulder, meeting my eyes briefly before looking down and forward. “We tried to warn you,” he murmured softly and I frowned. What had Robinson told them to do?

This time, my guards came into the room with me. My spark began to spin faster as I saw the Olympic size pool and Robinson waiting poolside with the generals. I did not like where this was going.

Robinson didn’t look up from where she was writing on her clipboard. “Get in the water, NBE2,” she instructed. “This is an endurance test.”

“I can’t swim,” I announced, slowing my pace but eventually coming to a stop several feet from Robinson and two feet from the pool edge. The cuffs were undone. My eyes anxiously traced over the smooth surface of the water and the ground way, way, way down underneath it.

“Get in the water.” My eyes turned to Robinson in alarm. I couldn’t have heard right. She wanted me to get in even when I couldn’t swim? Maybe she thought I was lying.

“I wasn’t kidding. I really can’t swim,” I repeated, hoping against my growing dread that she would call this off. Will’s quiet words came to mind and what could possibly be his warning. Please don’t. Don’t force my hand. Not yet.

She looked up this time, but not at me. Raising an expectant eyebrow at Lennox and Epps, she nodded her head at the pool. “Guards,” she said curtly before turning her attention back to her clipboard.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the pair shift and Will even opened his mouth before pausing, looking at me desperately. It took a second for me to get over my own dread to understand his own. His little girl. His little girl fighting cancer. The only thing that was paying the expensive medical bills was this job guarding me and he couldn’t risk getting fired. He couldn’t risk his little girl.

I gritted my teeth and hung my head, fighting my own emotions before turning to the pool and jumping in, emotions and fears be damned. I couldn’t do that to a little girl.

Well, at least I thought that until the water slid over my head. Panic and fear began to edge at my mind as I clawed at the water, kicking my feet, but I consciously held my breath and squinted my eyes through the blurry water at the surface, which wasn’t all that far away. Finally, after an eternal moment, my head broke the surface and I gasped for air, flailing my limbs in the pattern that seemed to be keeping me afloat. My eyes burned as water dripped into them, but I saw the nearby ledge and the figures watching silently. Knowing that I wouldn’t be able to stay up for long, I reached an arm and kicked, aiming to grab the ledge.

Pain exploded in my shoulder, making me gasp and my limbs lock up as the painfully familiar presence of electricity flowed through my body. I fell back and under the water before panic finally swamped my conscious mind, giving me the fuel to fight through the stun and into moving. My lungs were already burning from lack of air as I fought and clawed for every inch to get to the surface.

Overwhelming relief and fear filled me as my head just barely broke the surface. I opened my mouth and swallowed as much air as possible, turning my blinded gaze to the people who could help me. “’elp!” I gargled. “Please! I can’t—” I swear my heart was going to beat right out of my chest as I slipped back under. My eyes squeezed shut against the burn of water even as I kicked and paddled harder. There was even less air in my lungs given that I was talking, but I couldn’t make it to the ledge. I couldn’t make it to safety and I needed help! Why couldn’t someone help me?!

I gasped as I felt water slide off my face once more. “Help me!” I cried, spitting water. “’ric! Eric, please! I need—”

And I went back under. Primal fear and panic like I’ve never felt filled me as the surface continued to flip away from me. NO! No! It was right there! How could I not reach it? C’mon, swim! For the love of Primus and all things holy just swim those few feet and breathe!!

And I took a breath.

Of water.

The fighting instantly stopped.

I cried out silently as water burned my lungs, which had reflexively sucked in air when I’d held my breath for too long. I could feel my thoughts slowing down. I could feel myself dying.

I blinked as black began to swim in my vision, quickly overwhelming everything else until there was no color. No light.

“You look like a warrior of light. One I’m glad to call my ally and one I’m so lucky that allows me to hold him.”

“‘Cleansing Light’. That’s what you are on this team and family.”

“Jazz calls us a dysfunctional family, but we get along without attempting to murder each other too many times.”

“Sometimes we go in for family.”

“Birthdays are times where friends and family give thanks for the person being born and being with them. We give presents to show our appreciation and make sure that the person is glad to be alive and with them as well.”

“I love you.”

“Just remember that you can’t come back from the dead.”

You. Are. Cybertronian.

WAKE UP!!!

My wings practically ripped themselves from my body and all I knew was that I was flying up. Flying up and up until there was no more water. There was air and I fell from my clumsy grip on air. Water gushed and burned as I came up from my lungs and it felt like I was coughing up the entire pool before I finally drew in a blessedly clear and clean breath of air.

My head pounded and spun, leaving me with no sense of up or down as I collapsed on my side and rattled my wings, completely and utterly focused on nothing but breathing. It never felt so good.

My eyes opened briefly, peering through the water still clinging to me, to see the gut-wrenching form of Robinson standing over me with that smug ass look on her face.

Just before I let the blackness of unconsciousness sweep me away, I had one thought.

I’m going to fucking end you.

 

(OoO)

 

Sunstreaker sighed quietly as he observed himself in the workout room mirror. He could recognize himself. He saw his eyes, his face, his hair, but it was different. His hair was now longer, braided in a strange weave, and hanging over his shoulder. He wore a sleeveless yellow shirt with black accents and loose fitting cargo pants that were tucked into clunky and entirely unattractive combat boots. He’d have to ask one of the others how to change his appearance. And he wasn’t quite sure what to think of the tattoos and marks covering his arms and part of his face.

The blond turned and observed his…wings. Of his entire appearance, he liked them the best. They looked like brush streaks to him. Painting air. It gave him a few ideas for his next art piece to find a transparent kind of canvas and paint it much like his wings. He’d even name it Painting Air. It was just very simplistic but also captivating. It was his style.

And he very much did not like or appreciate the bruise spreading across his face. A scowl reached his face. Uncle Gabe did not need to be so careless in fighting. The last time Sunny got a mark on his face was fifth grade and the little bitch regretted it immediately. The blond twin’s only regret now was that he could make Uncle Gabe pay for it.

“Relax, Sunny.”

The blond twin watched as his twin came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sideswipe was his twin in shape and structure with his wings out, expect instead of gold he was crimson with different tattoos and more erratic wing patterns. Sunstreaker was distracted for a moment, watching his wings move and shift without his conscious thought to make room for his brother. They moved so fluidly…

Sideswipe smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his brother’s neck. “You’re still so beautiful to me.”

Sunstreaker harrumphed softly, but placed his hands over his twin’s hands and leaned back into his chest. “You’re such a sap,” he murmured quietly. Sunny met his twin’s blue eyes in the mirror. “I can’t believe this actually happened.”

Sid raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “That our wings finally came out?”

“That we’re actually aliens,” the yellow twin corrected. Sid nodded in agreement.

“You think that’s why Alex never told us?”

In unison, the twins turned to face the third person in the room. Hot Rod stood next to the punching bag, pushing it softly. His flame wings, tight outfit, and head gear didn’t seem to hold his attention. If anything, he looked to be in his own little daydream if it weren’t for his question. He just continued to push the punching bag.

“He never told us because he knew we’d never believe him,” Sunstreaker explained before debating himself if he wanted to separate from his twin. Normally, he wasn’t this physically close with his twin in the presence of another person, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Roddy was a cool guy and Sunny just felt he couldn’t care if he and Sid held each other.

“I think I would’ve believed him,” Roddy said softly, pushing the bag yet again. “There were too many strange things going on at the time. I think I would’ve believed anything at the time.”

The twins thought for a moment before Sid sighed and shook his head. “I wouldn’t have believed him. I was too angry and stressed to listen to him say I was an alien.”

“Same,” Sunny agreed with a nod. “And Alex knew it. He always knew.”

Sid snorted. “What didn’t he know? He was a little secret hoarder.”

“He knew he couldn’t protect us and keep looking for Sebastian and Prowl.” Roddy finally halted the punching bag and gazed at the twins sadly. “We only ever stressed and worried him. Especially when we left. We were nothing but a burden.”

Sideswipe released his brother and moved over to the youngest, pulling him into a hug and careful not to touch the fire wings. “What else could we have done? How could we have known?”

Hot Rod hesitated, but returned the hug. “We could’ve helped him. We knew he was taking care of the house and store and school and searching. We could’ve helped. We could’ve stayed with him.”

“We could’ve not ratted him out. We could’ve told the truth to Uncle Gabe,” Sunstreaker added, following his twin over and this time initiating the hug, pressing his forehead into his twin’s shoulder.

Sideswipe sighed quietly before tightening his grip on the smaller red head. “Shoulda, coulda, woulda, didn’t, guys. There’s no point in regretting what we did. But we can make it up to him. We can help get him back.”

Hot Rod snorted. “How? The guys are tighter on protection and rules than Alex ever was. We’re lucky to step foot outside.”

“We train,” Sid offered easily. “We practice and make sure we’re ready for when we go get him. We’ll get him back.”

Sunstreaker suddenly snorted. “You know we’re in trouble when Sid is giving sensible advice.”

Roddy laughed and Sid grinned, taking the jab in good nature. Though they all had a moment of peace, they acutely felt the absence of the guiding presence and light that had tried to be enough for them. It was dark to them now.

 

(OoO)

 

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the familiar ceiling of my cage. I breathed in. I breathed out. Memories flashed in my mind. I’d never take breathing for granted again.

The memories spun in my head. Over and over again I saw the water, the surface of the water right there, and the watching figures. I felt the water sear my lungs as I breathed it in—felt it as my very life began to fade. I heard the voices of my family for what felt like the first time in years. I’d actually sort of forgotten why I had originally ended up here in this hellhole. I did it to bring my family back together and make them whole because it was obvious they couldn’t function while Seb and Prowl were gone.

But what did that matter here? What did it matter when I nearly died and no one was there to help me? Where was my family?

I closed my eyes and I sighed, trying to calm my emotions, though it was a futile effort. I was angry, confused, hurt, lonely, sad, lost, and shocked. But, most of all, I was scared. Terrified. Frightened. Fearful.

I didn’t think Robinson would actually try and kill me. She was insane, but she was insane for her science and experiments and I was her experiment.

I rolled over onto my side on the metal slab I’d been placed on and curled up. The memories wouldn’t stop playing! Repeatedly I relived drowning and it was driving me insane. I called for help. I called for Eric and yet neither came. I was dying and nobody did anything! How… What…?

I struggled to not break down. No. I wouldn’t. Not here! Not where Robinson was watching my every single move and studying it. I began counting down from one hundred, counting in Cybertronian. By the time I reached zero I had my emotions under a fragile lock and key and I felt confident enough to begin prodding at the source of all the emotions. The sooner I dealt with all of it and compartmentalized it the better.

I nearly died.

Terrifying. A wake up call. This will no doubt haunt me for the next century, but I’ll eventually get over it.

I called for help.

Anger. Hurt. Why? Anger at Robinson for forcing me into a situation where I nearly died. Angry at myself for jumping into the pool of my own free will. Hurt that Will and Epps did nothing. They were my only allies here. Wait. No. Not allies. Conversation partners. Allies implied that we were working together and the pair were most definitely not working to help me get out of here. More anger now.

I called for Eric.

…Sadness. Loneliness…Hurt. Unbelievable hurt. Sad that my family wouldn’t have even known if I had really died. Sadness that I couldn’t tell them I was sorry for everything. Lonely at the fact that there was no one there then or now, telling me everything was going to be alright or that they were there for me. Where once I was constantly surrounded by my brothers and lover and friends, now I was completely and utterly alone.

How many times do I need to tell you that we’re in this with no help? No back up. It’s just us.

I cringed a bit, but didn’t really argue with the steely portion of me.

You are alone, Alex. You have no one to depend on but yourself. Get that through your head.

I stopped for a moment, halting the berating voice. Only myself. No one else. I had no one to depend on but myself.

Are you really just now getting this? Come on, I know you’re smarter than this.

I mostly ignored the voice as new thoughts spun rapidly through my head. I had no one but myself in this Primus forsaken place. I couldn’t depend on some fantasized rescue. If I wanted to get out of here I had to do it myself. I wanted to live I had to make sure I didn’t die here.

My mind looked over the mental map I’d created over the past who knows how long I’ve been here. I’d never seen the exit to this place, but the white coats were always coming from a certain direction. They were always coming from somewhere in the left portion of the facility. That had to be the entrance and exit.

Not that I’m not totally for breaking out and busting a few skulls, but are we really going to try this with an incomplete map?

Shut up. I’m getting out of here. I’ve been docile and unthreatening for long enough. I’m a Cybertronian warrior and it’s about time I behaved like one.

Slowly I rolled over and sat up on the metal slab, bare feet barely touching the floor. My eyes focused on the door and nothing but the door as anger and hate simmered in my spark. The British and Hispanic were guards right now and didn’t seem to notice that I was awake. Red lined my vision. These two kept me here where I was hurt and tortured daily.

Not anymore.

I slowly stood up, balancing delicately on my toes as I called out my wings, getting the strength to do so from my rushing and seething emotions. Warmth filled up my body and the power I’d been denied for the past forever flooded my being. I was in control now.

My hands reached out and grasped the achingly familiar handles of my knives and I drew back and launched one at the door. The guards jumped a foot in the air and cursed as the sound of cracking glass and a thunderous boom happened right behind them. They turned to see the doorway was now spider-webbed and cracked and that I was pulling my other hand was just releasing my second knife. They brought up their guns and shouted into their radios as the second knife hit and weakened the Plexiglas door even further.

A small smile touched my lips as I took my first step towards the door even as the glowing yellow tattoos from my berserker rage began to appear on my chest and arms. My spark flared out as far as I could send it and if these humans had any sparks they would’ve felt my threat and bloodlust. It was my warning to my targets. My foot took the second step and I launched myself forward into a charge at the door. Just before I hit the door, I leapt up and curled myself into a ball.

It felt like hitting a wall at full speed, but the pain was easily pushed aside in my elation of the glass breaking and my breaking free. My feet barely touched the glass covered floor before I spun and lashed out at the two guards, sending them crashing to the floor before the last of the glass clinked to the ground. I considered their unconscious bodies briefly, wondering if I should kill them.

The sound of the alarm going off was my answer and I sneered before sprinting off down the hallway, knives in hand.

Exhilaration and excitement filled me as I stretched my legs, running as fast as I could. My wings flared and took in vital information as I skidded around corners, scaring fleeing scientists. I could feel the air flow of the facility. Yeah, most of it was the air passing me as I moved, but I could feel the air around the other moving bodies. It was really hard to do and it seemed my range was somewhere between five and seven feet, but what really gave me a heads-up was the faint warped feeling of the Allspark. I could sense the guns the guards were carrying.

It was an unbelievable advantage. So many guards went down before they even knew what happened and I felt so light. Finally, I was able to vent my frustration and anger on the people who had kept me prisoner.

After working my way through a few new hallways, trying to figure out where the exit was, I finally turned a corner and saw four guards protecting the double doors at the end of the hall. Hello, exit.

I grinned as I skipped a few steps before ducking down into a tumble when the guards began to open fire. Deep Memories came up and guided my movements as I slipped and danced between the shots, flipping and flying and sliding closer and closer to my target.

It was pathetically easy to dispatch the guards. I smirked and gave a camera a mocking two-fingered salute before opening the double doors.

Into a dead-end room.

The fuckity fuck?

Where is the exit? Are you serious? This isn’t it?

“Mother fucker,” I cursed, turning on heel to go back out and find the real exit. But then I felt it. It was warped or twisted in any way. It was…pure. It was the Allspark.

I turned and zeroed in on the sight of dozens of shards laying on a table behind a glass wall. It was shattered and confusing, but a city-leader and Allspark-steward never forgot the feeling of the Allspark. My priorities shifted somewhat violently. Suddenly, escape was just something I needed to do after this. It was no longer important right now.

The red faded from my vision as I approached the glass case, grabbing a heavy and hopefully expensive microscope off a counter top. I threw it at the glass and smiled in satisfaction as it broke. My feet stopped at the window into the small sealed off room the shards all sat in. My hand reached of its own volition and hovered over the broken Allspark. It was here. It was actually here for me to take and return to safety.

My smile grew as I waved my hand over the shards. A small part of me wondered why I didn’t just pick up the shards and run, but something guided me. Something tugged on my spark and pulled a tendril forward to snake down my arm and to touch the shards. They began to glow an ethereal white, the others joining in and growing brighter the more I gave my spark to them. Right before my eyes, I watched as my spark energy lifted and guided the now brilliant balls of light around, bringing everything together to form a mini-sun.

And then it stopped and sitting before me was a mostly complete Allspark. All that was missing was a few shards. The shards the guys had at home.

I smiled and cooed as I gently picked it up and held it to my chest where my slightly sore spark spun happily. The Allspark weakly pulsed Confusion/Safe?/Who?.

I pet the surface lightly. Safe/Comfort/Steward/Happy. My grin grew as the Allspark returned surprise and excitement. It was finally going to be free.

Then the doors slammed open behind me.

It was instinct and Deep Memories more than anything that had me diving for the cover behind a counter. I gritted my teeth and cursed as shots exploded into the room and I hugged the Allspark close, trying to think of a plan to get out of here. My wings flared wide and my spark helpfully picked up the warped Allspark signals. Apparently the Allspark could feel them as well, for it pulsed confusion before understanding and anger quickly followed. And then I felt a wave of energy pass through me. I gasped at the same moment several pops cut off the barrage of bullets.

The guards cursed and swore and it didn’t escape me that the shooting had stopped and that I could no longer feel their warped energy. The Allspark had destroyed the weapons.

“Good, Allspark,” I praised before standing up from my spot. The dread and fear that filled the guards as they looked upon me felt so good.

I saved one guard from unconsciousness after I was done dealing with them. I sat on his chest and twirled my knife expertly, pinning the struggling man’s arms with my knee. “Behave,” I commanded gently as I trailed the tip of my knife down his face, leaving a lightly bleeding scratch.

“Fuck you!” the guard spat.

“Language,” I chastised, poking his cheek. “Now. Where is the exit?” The man froze as I held my blood stained knife over his eye. I cocked an eyebrow. “Well?”

Both eyes focused solely on my blade as the man began to tremble, turning his head so that the threat to his vision was no longer present, but I just followed him. “Please don’t,” he begged quietly. “P-please I didn’t…”

“No one helped me when I begged,” I murmured quietly, looking down at him dispassionately. I didn’t feel anything for him. “No one was there when they drowned me not even a few rooms over. Why should I listen to you?”

I watched as tears began to fill his eyes and his chin began to quiver. Damn, he broke fast. “I-I have kids, man! Please don’t hurt me! They need me!”

“The exit,” I reminded him curtly. He continued to beg and cry and I rolled my eyes before dropping my knife to his eye. He screamed and thrashed, but I kept my grip easily with my slightly superior strength. “C’mon,” I grumbled, slapping him when he began to fade on me. “The exit!” I shouted in his face. “Where is it?” He gasped and stuttered, but finally complied and rattled off directions. My lip curled and I spat to the side. “I only cut your eyelid, you pansy.” I then got off of him and headed for the door, Allspark on my hip.

It was both easy and difficult to get to the exit now. The Allspark happily disabled any guns that it detected, which just left me to either get past the torrent of guards, who were much more organized now, or take them all down, which was easy because of their lack of skill and hard due to their numbers. Much to my dismay, I didn’t get away untouched. A few bruises and scratches dotted my body, but it wasn’t much considering everything.

I all but skipped around the last corner and caught sight of the elevator that would take me to my freedom. There was my exit.

And there was Robinson standing alone in front of it.

She had that smug ass look on her face again, which didn’t entirely make sense. Alarms and flags began to go off in my head and I slowed to a stop several feet from her, outweighing my nearly overwhelming desire to put my knife where he heart should be.

The black haired woman smirked. “Return to your cell, NBE2, or your companions will pay the price.”

Oh. A bluff. I snorted and rolled my eyes. “Nice try, bitch. I’m leaving. But if you’ll just stay right there…” I trailed off, flipping one knife in the air as I eyed her. It would be easy enough to throw the knife, but I wanted the pleasure of sinking it into her body myself.

But instead of being frightened or intimidated, Robinson simply powered up the tablet in her arms before putting it on the floor and sliding it towards me. What? Reluctant to take my gaze off of the bitch from hell, I slowly crouched and flared my wings before looking down at the tablet screen. And promptly froze.

It was my family. There was a video of Eric and Gabe working on a car, the Twins and Ratchet at the store, Roddy and Prowl and Jazz at the police station. It was all a live streaming feed. They all looked so…normal. So healthy. It brought tears to my eyes to see them alive and well and together. My fingers gently brushed over the screen, as if I could reach through and touch them.

“All it would take is one call.” Robinson’s voice made me jump as she drew me out of my revere. I looked up to see her holding up her phone to illustrate her point. “I have your companions under constant surveillance, meaning I also have constant guns on them as well. You escape and they’re all dead within thirty seconds.”

The threat hit me in my spark like a train hit a car, but I hid it as best as I could. I rose out of my crouch and curled my lip in disgust. “Yeah, right,” I sneered. “You care too much about your NBEs to kill them all.”

“All I need is one,” she retorted, still holding up her phone. “Not to mention I also have the group of your blue-skinned companions to pull from. I’m not killing all of them. Just the ones that matter to you.” I gritted my teeth and glared death at her. How dare she? She smirked and waved her phone tauntingly. “What’s it going to be, NBE2?” she asked as guards thundered up behind me.

It was a long moment in which I fought with the urge to just kill her before I gently set down the confused Allspark. The guards came up behind me and roughly restrained me, taking the Allspark away. My glare and the promise it held never left Robinson.

I’d been so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quite a few of you asked for additional scenes to see what was going on back home and I managed to fit one in here. I’ll put another one in the next chapter of the guys to see how and what they’re doing. Not to mention I love the interaction going on between the trio right now. They’ve had their very foundations shaken and are plagued with guilt and sorrow and aren’t entirely sure what they can do to fix their mistakes. Kind of reminds me of Alex honestly. But yes, the trio now have their wings and spark, though their awakening was like a day or two ago, after their initial energy drain and waking up again.
> 
> And Alex finally snapped. Or was it Bumblebee? XD You’ll notice that the more you get confused on which is doing what that it’s actually intentional. It’s harder to tell now because boundaries are breaking down. They’re becoming one. This is actually the first time that they were basically one cohesive being. You can tell by how dark and angry ‘Alex’ became and how merciful and happy-to-avoid-conflicts ‘Bee’ was. :) I’m so happy with myself right now. Everything is starting to come together and we’re not even halfway through the story!
> 
> And more Bee angst and whump. I’ll warn you guys again. It’s going to get really, REALLY bad one more time. Like wtf is wrong with me I cried while writing it why am I so mean to Bee. So brace yourselves.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING! READ THIS MESSAGE BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER! WARNING!

Alright, guys, so fair warning to all. This chapter is very gory and violent. My worst chapter. If you’re the kind to cry, react, or otherwise draw attention to yourself while reading, you may want to wait to read this until you’re alone. Get something to cuddle and your comfort food. I’ll see you on the flipside.

 

(OoO)

 

I lay on my bed, staring at nothing.

Primus damn me. When had I gotten so low?

I…I didn’t know what to do now. Before this I resisted and refused to cooperate whenever I could even if I didn’t outright fight them. I didn’t answer questions. I didn’t fight. I didn’t participate in tests. I didn’t do anything except take the pain and plot my next move. Now… now I couldn’t do that.

Robinson was holding a gun to my family now. I didn’t understand why she didn’t bring this threat in before now, but now she had my complete and grudging cooperation. Every interview now she began with putting that damn tablet on the table, showing live footage of my family. And then she would ask questions: questions I would be forced to answer.

It killed me that I had to answer them truthfully. I didn’t know completely what she’d been able to dig up, so if there was ever a chance she might know something I had to tell the truth. If she caught me lying I had no doubt she would kill one of my family. It’d already been a near miss when I’d decided to call her bluff and remained silent. She just cocked an eyebrow before pulling out her phone and telling someone to wreck NBE-6’s car. I’d watched in horror as the screen switched to a feed like that of a police car. I watched as it sped down the street recklessly until Eric’s truck came into view crossing an intersection. I don’t think I’ve ever been so loud in answering someone before in my life.

Robinson, happy with my answer, told the driver to cancel the order, and the car swerved last minute, sparing Optimus the high speed crash.

I hadn’t refused again.

But that didn’t mean I didn’t lie. When it came to topics such as Cybertronian culture and dynamics, I lied to my spark’s content. It was actually kind of fun. According to Robinson, I didn’t have the ability to attack anyone unless given the direct order from my leader, Jazz, or felt that my life was in danger, which explained my sudden snapping and escape attempt. It took a bit to convince Robinson of that fact, but she eventually accepted it. I found out that the trick to lying was believing the lie myself. I had to honestly believe that I couldn’t fight back.

Other lies I told Robinson included the fact that I was a different “species” than the others, explaining my different behavior and actions. I was a more docile sub-species of Cybertronians. Very rare and almost extinct because of the war. It was difficult for others like me to actually fight and leave our pacifism behind, but I was raised in war, so it was easy. When she asked, I called my subspecies “Omegas” and blamed the term on translation error. That led to a discussion that our fabricated social dynamic was similar to that of wolves, alpha, beta, gamma, omega, and so on and so forth. This led to me labeling everyone but Ratchet and Prowl as an alpha and the pair as gammas, defining gammas as intellects that don’t really like fighting but can when it comes down to it, though mainly long-range and defense.

Robinson then came back around to the “translation error” and asked me to speak a bit in Cybertronian. I thought about cursing her out in Cybertronian, but I chose to speak complete gibberish and tell her that I said a sensible and complete sentence. Let them have fun trying to decipher our language.

So, yes, it was a bit entertaining to think of the stories I would weave and tell Robinson, but it hardly outweighed the guilt I felt at giving Robinson honest and accurate information such as our fighting techniques, abilities, and weaknesses. I fibbed on the weaknesses, feigning reluctance until Robinson fingered her phone before quietly admitting false weaknesses such as a certain sound pitch, sensitivity to the cold, and the inability to see the color purple. Robinson nearly didn’t believe me on the last excuse, but after some testing where I carefully acted, she fell for it as well.

I suppose one advantage of the threat is that Robinson truly believed that I was scared into telling her the truth and nothing but the truth. I also considered exaggerating our fighting prowess, but thought that if Robinson ever went after the other prepared to face off against an effing unstoppable force then my family would have no chance at winning or getting away. So I told the truth and down played some factors as much as possible.

Robinson was particularly interested in how Optimus came back alive after our fight with the Decepticons. That led to a discussion over how Optimus was the only one who could come back to life, my part that I played in the process, and my own berserker rage. She actually caught me off guard when she asked me about my “second form” that was seen by witnesses during my fight with NBE-7, Megatron. I floundered for a moment before pretending to not want to talk about it to stall for time. Eventually, I traced back to the “Omega” thing and explained that it was an absolute last resort for all omegas to defend themselves should no other class-member be around to protect them. It normally comes around in a time of great emotional stress such as fear or fury and ends with the omega losing their mind. I explained that I was very fortunate to still have my sanity.

And she took it all hook line and sinker.

Again, it wasn’t enough to out-weigh the guilt of giving vital information. I wrote the profiles for each Cybertronian myself, willingly giving information about everyone, even personality evaluations. I gave them a history on my family and, even if I did lie and fib where I could, it was unforgivable. I was Special Operations, both in the mindset of a human and when Bumblebee/Deep Memories filled my being. Special Operations never gave up important information. It went against everything I stood for and had been raised on.

It festered in my spark. If my family would’ve accepted me back despite all my mistakes and words they wouldn’t forgive me for giving the enemy key information on how to hurt them. I put my family in danger by trying to bring my family back together. What was the saying? The path to hell is paved with good intentions? Yeah, I seriously messed up.

I pursed my lips together and shook my head before taking a deep breath and gently clicking my wings together in a familiar beat that filled the silence. I took a few more deep breaths before forgetting the fact that I was sitting in the middle of a cage in enemy territory. Purposely, I prodded my Deep Memories and pulled at them, attempting to access my memories before my human ones.

My time was now filled with sleeping, interviews, tests, and memories now. Mostly sleep, but I took the free time to access Bumblebee, me. I was hoping that sometime in the past I’d come across a similar situation and it would help here in the present.

Colors and faces flashed in my mind as my Deep Memories responded. It was like a running stream of videos. One that stretched on farther than I could see. It was only when I was Remembering that I truly realized how old I really was and just how much impact I’ve had on the universe. It was a lot to take in and accept for someone who still subconsciously believed they were human and had human limitations, but I didn’t deny the truth behind it. I’d work on believing and accepting it later.

I “waved” my hand and pulled my memories from before Earth closer. Faces and scenes blurred past as my memories literally flew by me. My family appeared the most, even when we were back on Cybertron. Sometimes I marveled at how different they looked. They all looked so much older in my memories. Jazz didn’t have the easy smile. Ratchet or Gabe didn’t have the soft edge that they tried to hide. Prowl had an even bigger stick up his ass. And Eric…he looked so resigned. Leading the Autobots and waging a war that was slowly destroying our race and planet wasn’t easy on him. I held up a hand and looked at one particular memory I had. I only had a small “screen” to watch the memory with no sound, but I remembered it like it had just happened yesterday.

It was just before we learned of Megatron’s plans for the Allspark and a little after Tyger Pax. At the time Optimus and I didn’t know we were spark mates let alone were we looking for each other. I recalled that spark mates were rare and somewhat looked down upon in the Autobot army. They were a liability in battle and often died together. For the leader of the Autobot army and a city-leader-turned-scout to actually recognize each other as spark mates would create an Achilles heel in the Autobot army that could kill everyone.

As such I knew we were close friends at this time. Not the lover that I could read in a look and flare of the spark. He was my leader here. A leader who was apologizing.

My hand hesitated over the memory. I watched as Optimus mouthed a few words in Cybertronian, debating if I should waste time with this small whim, before I pressed my hand to the “screen” and relived the memory.

My eyes traced the tall form of Optimus. It was never a good thing to be asked to have a talk in private with any superior. Sometimes, those private times just happened and we were able to have a good laugh and tell a happy story, but this wasn’t one of those times.

I blew a silent sigh as Prime stood in front of the bank of windows overlooking the Autobot base proper in Iacon. I’d never seen it in all its glory. The former city-leader of Vos was the last one to die in the war, meaning I was the last of the city-leaders to be reborn in a new life. The other city-leaders practically raised me what with them being so much older. They raised me pretty well considering we’ve been embroiled in war ever since I was sparked, but sometimes they mourned the lost opportunities. One of the chances Optimus particularly mourned was showing me the sights in Iacon. He told me so many stories of the vast archives filled with datapads on every subject and the tall gleaming towers that I would’ve loved to fly around.

I mourned the chance to see all of them as they were supposed to be.

My eyes moved from the base to Optimus’ reflection in the blast-proof glass. He stood there so still and stoic even though I know he felt guilt and sadness and whatever plethora of emotions. Sometimes I wished I was a telepath instead of an empath just so I could know what was really going on inside my leader’s head, but I had to content myself with picking up the leaks of emotions or blatantly invade his privacy to feel all of his emotions.

But I didn’t even need my empathetic spark to know that my fellow city-leaders have changed because of this war. My spark knew more than I consciously did. The core of it was the same one that had been shared with all the past city-leaders of Vos, so it made sense that it knew more than I did. And it knew that how my friends and caretakers are now was vastly different than they ever were in the past. They were so much sadder and grieving. They were more serious and quicker to anger. Maybe it was because all of our cities lay in ruin or maybe it was because the war had ruined practically everything. But, as was my nature as an empath, I shared with them in their grieving and sadness, their anger and withdrawal.

I mourned with them.

Even now I shared in the guilt and mourning that I didn’t even have to reach for to feel. It was emanating off of Optimus in waves. And I knew why.

My throat throbbed and I looked back out the windows, but this time I moved my eyes past the Autobot base and past the ruins of Iacon. Tyger Pax was in that direction.

“This was never supposed to happen.” Optimus’ words startled me out of my thoughts, though vorns of long training easily hid the surprise. I turned and looked at my leader silently. He continued to look out the window, arms crossed over his flame stylized black jacket and the black shirt underneath it. My spark spun sadly as I saw the tortured expression on his face. “Cybertron was supposed to be flourishing now, filled with life and peace. If only I had listened to Megatron.” He sighed before turning when he saw my reflection shake my head.

My hands came up and moved in familiar signs. “You can’t blame yourself for what the previous City Leader of Iacon did,” I signed. “Primus is always watching over us. This is all happening for a reason.”

Optimus gave me an incredulous look. “How can you still believe in Primus after everything that has happened to you?”

A small smile touched my lips before I blew my black bangs out of my face. “Because he has always believed in me. Just as I believe in you.”

The flame-affiliated Cybertronian turned his eyes down and away, tightening his arms across his chest like he wanted to hug himself. “I do not deserve such faith and loyalty,” he said quietly. “I have not had any success in leading our people out of this war. So many have died because of that failure. You lost your voice because of that failure. Our people and planet continue to die because I am a failure.”

I cocked an eyebrow before striding over to my leader. When he refused to look up, I bent down into his field of vision and smiled at him, startling a small flare of amusement from him before I brought up my hands. “If you are such a failure then why are we still here? You see all the bad, but not the good. Optimus, we’re still alive. Thousands of Autobots are still alive and we are thriving. You don’t see it because you work too much, but they’re smiling. They’re laughing and partying and enjoying life because we all know how precious it is.”

“I send them out to fight every orn and some of them never come back,” Prime cut in with a slight bit of anger and hate directed at himself.

When he tried to look away again I drew him back with a gentle smile and a soft pulse of my spark. “And we couldn’t be happier dying for this cause. It’s a part of life, my friend. And we are happy to fight because we want to protect the life that everyone is enjoying. You look at all of this and see failure. I look at all of this and see a fragging miracle.” I waved an arm out the window to show him my meaning. “Optimus, we never could’ve even survived a vorn without you. I know you aren’t happy with how things have gone and you will regret it for the rest of your life, but through those mistakes and regrets you’ve succeeded what no one else could ever do. That’s something to be proud of, and if I have to remind you of it every single day than I will. I swear on my spark.”

A small worm of love and amusement came through the cloud of negative emotions and it was matched by that rare smile that lit up his deep blue eyes. The older man ran a hand through his short black hair streaked with natural red flames. “You were stubborn even as a sparkling,” he muttered before reaching out and dragging me in a hug. I stiffened in surprise, not expecting such a show of familiarity from my superior, but I sank into it readily, returning the gesture warmly. “I’m so sorry for you losing your voice, Bumblebee, but I’m glad you’re still here.”

With my hands out of view behind his back and my inclination for them to stay there, I just responded by pulsing my spark happily. I might have been late in showing up for the war, but I would live to see all my friends through it. Primus help me if I failed.

I pulled myself from the memory as it came to a close before pulling myself from my memories altogether. I blinked open my eyes and molted my wings, staring at the ground with unseeing eyes. Well, I hadn’t expected to remember that. I ran the memory over again in my head, looking at all from my point of view then. Had I really said all that and meant it? Apparently I had.

My mind and spark spun oddly as I chewed the words over.

“Kid.”

Well, I was thinking it over until Lennox called for me. I sighed quietly and lifted my eyes to wearily peer at the burnet adult. “It’s time to get moving.”

Another sigh escaped me before I got to my feet and walked over to the door, swiping up a stale bread roll from one of my rare meals.

“You really need to do your alien-Zen thing?” Epps asks as I exit my cage.

I tear a small piece off my roll and nibble on it, eyes moving around the room but not really focusing on anything. “It’s keeping me sane,” I murmured and they left it at that as they guided me to my next interrogation.

There were no restraints on me or gun pointed in my direction as we walked. The threat against my family was insurance enough to keep me here willingly. Robinson was getting cocky with how she handled me and I was hoping that she would mess up soon, though with how she still kept me in a locked cage, constantly guarded and under surveillance, and on minimum rations told me that it would be a while.

I took another piece of bread into my mouth, mechanically eating it. My appetite wasn’t what it used to be. I used to be hungry all the time and now I just wasn’t. Maybe it was just my body adapting or due to depression. It was starting to become obvious that I was developing symptoms of depression: lack of hunger and motivation being the main symptoms. Or maybe my mind was fucking with me and I was perfectly fine. I honestly didn’t know anymore.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Epps and Lennox came to a stop in front of a door that wasn’t to the interrogation room. It was the sparring room. Yay. More tests. Sarcasm.

Docilely, I walked into the room, eyes on my bread roll as I teased a large fluffy piece out from the middle of it. As I ate it, I glanced disinterestedly around the room to see what I would be doing today before freezing.

The room was completely empty of any equipment. Instead there stood a single person in the room. We stared at each other for a moment before I forced a smile to my lips as I finished eating my piece of bread. “Never thought I’d see you here.”

Megatron returned the smile slowly, baring his teeth.

 

(OoO)

 

Eric hissed when pain suddenly blossomed in his hand, yanking the appendage out of the car engine and looking at the quickly spreading red. “Damn it,” he cursed before quickly going over to the sink to wash up. The man didn’t have to look to know Seb was following.

The doctor yanked his hand out from under the water and peered at it, turning it this way and that and poking and prodding, making Optimus wince. The blond then let him go. “You’ll be fine. I’ll fix it up tonight, but just cover it for now.”

Optimus nodded and went over to their med kit that Ratchet always made sure was stocked and ready. Quickly, he unlatched the box and reached for some of the Band-Aids inside only to freeze. For a second, he wasn’t quite sure what to think of the bright yellow bandages in the box, but then he saw the cartoon bumblebees on the Band-Aids and he couldn’t help but smile.

His mate had always been strange about bumblebee-things, making a joke of them. It was his way of saying who he was and yet also keeping it hidden. Alex got a kick out of those inside jokes.

The small smile slipped away as he started applying the Band-Aids and his spark hurt, looking for its mate before spinning faster when Optimus remembered the last time he’d seen his mate. He should’ve known. He should’ve seen his mate lying and playing them. He should’ve.

But he didn’t. He played right into Bumblebee’s plan and forced him out. He played right into Alex’s act and hurt him.

You guys are my family. You are all I have left. I didn’t sign up on this to be in the army. I signed up so I can protect you as best as I can. All of you. I’ve been given a second chance at making my life good. A chance you gave me.

Eric startled when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and he spun to see Ironhide gazing at him in silent question. Optimus gave a strained smile back before wiggling his now yellow fingers. Gabe snorted in laughter and shook his head. “That kid. Did you know he gave me a shirt that had the periodic table symbol for Iron on it?”

“Sounds like something he’d do,” Optimus murmured quietly before sighing and looking up at the ceiling. “What did I do to deserve such a selfless, wily, self-sacrificing, and deceptive mate?”

Ironhide smiled and squeezed his shoulder. “It’s Primus’ way of keeping you on your toes,” he explained. “If you can actually keep him down and not out there trying to kill himself then you’ve done something I don’t Jazz has even done.”

Optimus smiled and wiggled his fingers again. “I doubt I’ll ever be able to do that. He’s too smart and he’d give me those damnable eyes.”

Gabe outright laughed and nodded. “Oh Primus, yes. Put him on any negotiation mission and he’d have a perfect record with those eyes.”

“Speaking of Jazz,” Optimus said after a moment and Gabe became serious once more. “I got a call from him and Prowl a little earlier. They have an appointment later today.”

Gabe looked surprised. “So soon?”

“I think it was mainly Jazz calling in a big favor,” Eric explained as they moved back to his car. “I’ll get another call tonight and we’ll finally know if we need to disappear or not.”

Gabe snorted unhappily and looked over to where his mate was talking to a customer. “Here’s to faith in humanity,” he murmured unhappily. “Primus I need a drink.”

 

(OoO)

 

Megatron returned the smile slowly, baring his teeth.

The sight sent ice down my spine. Oh, slag. I’m dead. He was alive?! I know Frenzy hinted at his survival and that someone was making the peons, but it was Megatron? Damn it, damn it, damn it. Of course letting Megatron live had to come around and bite me in the ass. And give me nightmares. I was already freaking out. It was awesome seeing Optimus come back to life, but seeing Megatron when he should be dead was like seeing the Grudge crawl out from underneath my bed, hunting me.

Oh, shit. Oh, frag. No, no, no, no, no. Calm down. Calm down. You can’t let him know that you’re scared. Be brave.

“Indeed. But I must say that this is a…welcome surprise, Scout.” Primus damn his voice! I just barely got over nightmares of him killing my family. It was so rough and deep that I just wanted to cringe and hide, but my attention shifted when he crossed his arms across his chest. His mechanical arms.

I made sure not to even let my eyes look at the contraptions directly, though that didn’t stop me from looking at them peripherally. They looked exactly like biological and normal arms except for the fact that they were shiny with metal and hissed with hydraulics as he moved them. Interesting. I had to wonder where he got them. But I had other questions that came to mind that didn’t remind me of the night I nearly lost my mind and Eric. “So what are you doing here?” I asked in honest curiosity. I quirked an eyebrow and smirked in amusement as I ate another piece of bread. “Starscream?”

The toothy smile grew, his red and black eyes taking on a dangerous gleam. “My Second in Command will die as soon as I leave this place.”

I nodded understandingly even if it made me curious just how the mighty Slag-Maker himself had been turned over to the humans by the frail and cowardly Decepticon. “Do me a favor and kill the human that runs this place when you do break out, hmm?” I said nonchalantly.

Megatron laughed and I felt a bit of honest amusement from him. My spark reached out cautiously, trying to feel out the leader of the Decepticons as best as I could. This was a delicate balance. If I could secretly pick up his emotions he wouldn’t be able to sense mine, but should he sense me he’ll know just how close I was to having a panic attack. At the last moment, I pulled my spark back and hid it as best as I could. It was clear how this was going to end.

“Do you honestly think I will be doing you any favors, Autobot?” he demanded. “After what you have done to me?” He held up his arms for me to see and I obligingly looked them over, but I feigned disinterest. “Though I suppose you expect me to thank you for returning one of my own to my ranks. Especially since it resulted in your own incarceration. Is that what you’re expecting?”

I cocked an eyebrow and took another bite out of my bread roll. “Just making conversation. I’m not expecting much of anything honestly.”

“But you are expecting a rescue.” I stiffened at the mention of a rescue before looking away at the observation room. If any rescue attempt was put in motion I had no doubt that one of my family was going to die due to Robinson’s influence. The manipulative bitch. The room was still empty. Robinson was never this late. Megatron mistook my reaction and smirked gleefully. “You are expecting a rescue.”

“No, actually,” I chirped, facing the former High Lord Protector. “I purposely cut all ties to the Autobots. They were taking too long with the rescue. So I did it myself.”

A surprised eyebrow went up. “Is that so?” He looked me up and down as I finished my snack. “Hmm. I would not put it past a being such as yourself to do such a thing.”

“’Such as myself’?” I repeated questioningly.

“A being with no loyalty.”

My fear morphed into indignity and anger. “Whoa, hold up,” I cut in.

“As in no loyalty to anything that does not concern yourself,” the blue Cybertronian interrupted my interruption with an amused quirk of his lips, making me realize that he’d purposely said it in such a way to get a reaction out of me. I gritted my teeth and resolved to be more careful. “Even on Cybertron, before you were tainted with Earthen and human ideals and morals, you were someone who stood on the fence when it comes to decisions. To kill or not to kill. To obey or disobey. Autobots or Decepticons. Don’t you remember? I tried to bring you over to where you belonged, but—”

“—Then you decided to rob me of my voice when I said no,” I finished, nodding. “I know. I remember Tyger Pax. Gotta make you wonder exactly why I chose to remain with the Autobots.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Megatron tutted, wagging a finger condescendingly. “It was not because of my actions that you remained with the Autobots. It was your sickening loyalty to your fellow Council members. Wherever they went, you followed. Whatever they ordered, you obeyed. Whoever they wanted dead, you killed. They brainwashed you. They controlled you. They still do. We used to be such close allies, Bumblebee! Do you not remember how you used to sneak out to meet with me as a sparkling? How I taught you how to shoot or how to fly? Vos was always meant to ally with me.”

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms even as the memories rose clear and sharp in my mind. “Megatron, did you ever have a family?” I asked suddenly.

“What?” he blurted, startled that I would change the subject so suddenly.

“That’s what they are to me,” I continued before he could gain momentum again. “They don’t control me. They certainly don’t brainwash me. I trust them. That’s why I do what I do unquestioningly. Maybe that’s a little foreign to you, but trust is something I value deeply. And it’s something you’ve broken in the past when you’ve killed my friends and family and robbed me of my voice. Do you really think I’ll still join you after everything?”

“Trust runs two ways,” he pointed out calmly, even if I could start picking up the cloud of tension and aggression building around him. “It is obvious that while you trust them they do not trust you. Not to hold your own in a fight or even go out on your own. And you obviously didn’t trust them to return your ‘family’ members in due time.”

“Trust is not so easily broken,” I argued in a bored tone. “I’ve spent millions of years with my family. There are ups and downs, but my trust in them is not broken. I simply have to trust that they will forgive me when I return.”

“Trust,” Megatron spat, looking like he’d just bitten into a lemon. “You speak of it so freely when it is the greatest lie this universe has to offer. Trust is nothing but a trap, waiting to be sprung at the worst moment. Where will you be when your family doesn’t forgive you?”

“They will.”

“But how do you know?”

I smirked. “I trust them.”

“Insolent child,” Megatron muttered darkly. “I see you have not aged since you first pulled the trigger of my gun.”

I grinned and shrugged. “This child chopped off both your arms.”

“Something you will pay dearly for.”

“Aw. There’s the Megatron I know and love! Always with the threats. They didn’t work in Tyger Pax and they won’t work here. What are you going to try and take from me now? My head?”

“No,” he practically purred. “You will suffer as I have. I promise you that.”

“If you two are quite done,” Robinson’s voice came over the speakers, making me jump a little before turning towards the observation room. It bothered me that I had been so consumed with Megatron that I didn’t notice her entrance. “You two will now begin fighting.”

Megatron growled and curled a lip at the woman before grinning that grin that should be soaked in blood and turning towards me. “I don’t need a human to give me permission to do what I want.”

I raised an eyebrow even as my spark began to spin faster. Damn it. Couldn’t we have argued more? I swear Robinson was going to succeed in killing me now.

…

Which could be the cause of all this. I was no longer needed now since she had Megatron.

Oh, shit.

“Y-You really going to give the arrogant human what she wants?” I asked, cursing myself internally for the stutter.

Megatron’s sword appeared out of thin air and one mechanical hand came up and grabbed it seamlessly. “I’ve been dreaming of this ever since you took my arms. I am not one to waste a gift when I am given one.”

Dread curled heavy and cold in my spark. Oh, no.

I hurriedly called up my wings, enjoying the rush of power on a vague level as I brought my hands up above my head, calling my knives at the same time. I jolted and gritted my teeth as the massive weight and power behind Megatron’s sword landed in the ‘X’ my knives formed. My eyes narrowed at the sadistic look my opponent gave. “Megatron, I’m not your enemy here. I’m not the one that imprisoned you!”

He snarled before kicking out, landing the hit in the center of my chest and temporarily robbing me of breath as I stumbled back on gracefully. The blue Cybertronian twirled the sword that was as big as me around effortlessly. “You are the one that sought to imprison me in uselessness. A sin greater than that of these disgusting humans.”

“Shit,” I swore quietly before bracing myself, accepting the inevitable. This was going to get ugly, though for me or him depended on if I could willingly trigger my berserker button. I sunk down into a fighting stance, calling up every ounce of training and Deep Memories to guide my movements.

Megatron smirked and grabbed his sword with both hands, shifting into his own battle stance. We froze for a long moment as we waited for the other to move before I broke and charged forward. My advantage here was speed. As long as I was fast enough to get under his guard I could score some hits and that wouldn’t happen if I remained on the defensive.

My eyes caught the sight of Megatron’s right foot moving back slightly, indicating a more defensive stance. I leapt up at the last moment, bringing both my knives up together over my right shoulder to bring down in what would’ve been a devastating slash across his chest. Megatron moved to neutralize the move by going to stab at my chest, hoping to stop me before I got close enough to use my shorter blades.

An analysis started up in my head even as I twisted, using my wings to change the movement before dropping to a crouch practically pressing up again the Decepticon leader’s leg. I had the advantage of speed and agility. He had the advantage of the skill and the reach his sword gave him. I had the disadvantage of age and experience and not ever seeing Megatron with his wings out. He had the disadvantage of never seeing my combined Earth-Cybertronian fighting style and his unwieldy sword compared to mine. General goal: get close quickly to make him struggle to maneuver around me to get a hit in. End the battle soon or Megatron will win.

Crouched next to Megatron, I swept my leg around. When he predictably jumped up and back to avoid it, I lunged, hoping to quickly get a knife in him before he regained his stance. My opponent slammed the pommel of his sword into my hand for my effort, causing me hand to drop the knife, which dissolved into golden dust before it even hit the ground. Gritting my teeth through the shock of pain, I awkwardly grabbed the handle of the huge sword, molding my hand over Megatron’s slick metal ones, trying to get some sort of control of the tool of death while my other knife arced towards his neck.

But such a trick would never work on the High Lord Protector, especially one from the previous generation of City-Leaders and murderer of the previous City-Leaders. Two things happened at once. Megatron ducked his head down, bringing up his shoulder. This acted as a defense against my knife, startling me when my knife, which could cut through steel like butter, didn’t even sink in. Megatron then took one of his hands off the handle of his sword, grabbed my wrist, and swung me around, throwing me across the room.

Desperately, I flared my wings and halted my momentum before I hit anything. I righted myself, dropping lightly onto my toes, before calling back my second knife and bracing for the charging and yelling Megatron. His war cry brought up bad memories of blood and screams, but I kept my calm as best as I could as I slid and maneuvered my knives to deflect and parry the surprisingly fast barrage of attacks. I gritted my teeth and concentrated as best as I could, my eyes catching any movements Megatron made and scrambling to counter as best as I could.

It seemed physically impossible that someone with Megatron’s build could wield such a massive weapon and move it so quickly, but then his mechanical arms might be helping and now I needed to concentrate before I lose my head!

I grunted and stumbled back a step at a particularly forceful blow before deciding to put some space between Megatron and I, going against my original objective. I turned my stumble into backward movement, flipping over backwards into a series of backhand springs before jumping into the air and flying. Before Megatron could sneer at me for retreating, I threw my knives at him before diving down, feet swinging to nail him across the jaw.

He predictably brought up his sword to shield himself, but I timed my dodge just right, spinning and twisting around the razor sharp edge of the blade. I cut it so close that I felt my wings graze the blade. But it was worth it to spin myself around, aiming to slam my newly materialized knife into his skull.

My victory was right at the tip of my knife when I felt a wave of power slam into me. Something physically pushed my arm away, lighting it up with searing burning pain. I only had a moment to gape at the strength of the revealed spark and the skeletal bat wings arching from the Decepticon’s back before part of my wings were just…gone.

I screamed as the pain in my wings and the sudden absence sent me to the ground, rolling instinctively out of Megatron’s range. My first reaction was to look over my shoulder at my quivering and rattling wings and horror nearly made me throw up as I saw that half of my three left blades were sheared off. They were gone and the horror nearly overrode the agony. Nearly.

I stumbled to my feet as what was remaining of my wings alerted me to movement in the room. My knives barely came up in time to block Megatron as he began a new barrage of offensive attacks. It was pure instinct and millennia of practice that kept me alive in the next few minutes as I struggled to keep myself from being impaled and control the pain and panic.

How could I win when he’d already wounded me and crippled my movements?

I began to get desperate.

And getting desperate was always the last mistake. But what could I do? I tried bringing up memories and trick myself into my berserker mode as if this situation wasn’t enough, but nothing worked. Sometimes the bladed tattoos would light up on my body, but they flickered like dying lights, further exhausting me each time they lit up. I didn’t have the energy. I was too weak.

I moved to the right, hoping to dodge around his less dominant side—did Megatron even have one?—and put some distance between myself and him. I always kept my eye on him, facing him so I could catch even the slightest twitch that would signal his next attack.

So I didn’t understand how I didn’t see him spin his wrist, twirling his sword like a baton. I didn’t understand when the world suddenly became…loose in my perception. It was like I wasn’t in my body but hovering just behind it. There but not connected. I blinked hard at the weird sense of vertigo before suddenly finding myself flat on my back, staring up at the ceiling. Why was I...? No. Get up. Megatron is… Is what?

I couldn’t remember. Why was I suddenly tired?

Megatron suddenly loomed over me and for some reason I didn’t feel the instant wariness and fear that came with having an enemy as skilled as Megatron standing over me. He smirked and looked down at his sword. Naturally, I followed his gaze. There was blood on the blade, which he flicked contemptuously.

Something—I don’t know what—compelled me to sit up slightly and look down at my body. The first thing that hit was the amount of red. So much. The next thing to hit me was that the red was blood. The following revelation was that there was something wrong with my right leg.

It was cut off above the knee. My leg was cut off.

The last thing to hit me was the pain.  
The relative peace and fuzziness of whatever stupor I was in suddenly vanished, replaced with agony, burning, screaming. My screaming. I was screaming. I reached down desperately to what was my stump of a leg and pressed my hands to it, trying to keep my blood from flowing out and killing me. I screamed. Pain. Fear. Panic. “HELP ME! ERIC! OPTIMUS! HELP ME PLEASE OH PRIMUS NONONONO OPTIMUS!”

My own voice was cut off when pain erupted in my throat. I blinked and squinted, trying to see through the blur of colors to figure out why my throat was suddenly feeling like it was being torn apart. Blue skin and red eyes blurred into being just as my flailing arms went to my neck and felt his clawed hands, slick with my blood.

“I’d hold still, scout,” the purring voice reached my ears. “You wouldn’t want me to do any real damage, would you?”

Through my hands, I felt his clawed nails sink deeper into my throat and I lost it. Memories clashed and roiled in my head, agony, blood, leering eyes.

But no screams.

No screams.

My spark unfolded from behind my defensive barriers and slammed into the spark sitting just above mine. There were no defenses against me. There was no place to hide. I found him. I pinned him. And I ripped him to shreds.

Screams.

Finally, there were screams.

I gazed blankly as that monster collapsed, writhing and clutching his chest. His screams were like sparklings’ lullabies to my ears even if my body was burning and falling apart even as I watched him implode.

I barely realized when doctors and white coats rushed into the room.

So much pain. How can there be this much pain? It couldn’t be possible. Where was Eric? Was this training gone wrong? A mission gone wrong? I couldn’t remember. Ratchet? Gabe? Optimus?... Anyone?

I didn’t feel the needle slip into my neck, sending me into blissfully numb unconsciousness.

 

(OoO)

 

When I came to it was to the unfamiliar haze and lethargy of drugs. It tried to keep me asleep and still, but my body was aching and wouldn’t be ignored.

Memories came back to me as I opened my eyes and the first thing I did was try and sit up to look at where I was.

Bad move. Pain and agony raced through my entire body: chest, leg, arm, head, everything. I collapsed back onto my bed—I was back in my cage—and struggled to get a handle on the pain. It took a few moments of controlled shallow breathing before I was able to focus enough to hear the voices talking to me.

“Alex? Alex, don’t move, alright?”

“Kid, if you know what’s good for you, you won’t move.”

I turned my head slowly and looked across my cage to see Lennox and Epps worriedly peering inside, looks of obvious concern and discomfort on their faces. I blinked and shook my head before trying to speak. My air moved through my throat like normal with a very bad pain. But none of my words came out. I blinked and tried again. Silence. Was I deaf?

Will looked down before looking at me beseechingly. “Don’t freak out, okay, Alex? You remember the fight?” I nodded slightly. My thoughts were lethargic. I wasn’t deaf, though. I heard him. Once more I tried asking what had happened.

Nothing but a whisper of air and I started shaking.

“Well, when Robinson and the doctors went to fix your leg and throat they…they decided to take a look at your ‘power source’ while you were sedated.”

I stared at the pair uncomprehendingly for a moment before it hit me. When they said “power source” they meant my spark. I didn’t even consciously remember trying to sit up. My teeth sank into my lip as I fought to push back the pain, but finally I managed to sit up. Then all pain was forgotten as I stared at my body.

My right leg was reattached. Thick, black stiches marked where it had previously been severed. But most of my attention was on my chest. From my lower abdomen to nearly my throat there was an ugly line of stiches. Slowly, I sank back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling of my cage.

Then I turned my attention to the one thing I didn’t want to acknowledge.

My fingers shook as I lifted them and touched my neck, running my fingers along my skin.

Stiches, unnatural bumps and rises met my touch and my shudder of disgust fell into the background of my silent cry of desolation.

No, no, no, please, not again. Please, Primus, no.

My voice.

My spark.

Oh, Primus, they couldn’t take anything else from me. They couldn’t bring me lower.

Someone please. Please.

I want to go home.

Will and Epps watched silently as I cried myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …fml. *grabs tissues* I’m a horrible person. Why do I do this? So you guys are officially over the hump. This is as bad as it’s going to get. It’ll only get better from here…sort of. *goes to prepare for tears and raging* Comments are welcome btw *runs*
> 
> Author's Note: The battle of Tyger Pax was just a battle. No Allspark involved. AND NO BEE'S SPARK DID NOT GET TAKEN. Sorry, that thought never occured to me to elaborate on that because it's impossible. He'd be dead and the humans barely have the technology to see the spark let alone take it from its host. No, Bee's spark has been opened and revealed by people he hates and fears. It's tantamount to rape... And he still hasn't given his spark to Optimus...fucking asshole scientists. (fucking asshole author XP)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "text" = English  
> " **text** " = Cybertronian

“C’mon, kid. You need to eat,” Epps coaxed gently as he held a small spoonful of watered down soup. I didn’t look up from my lap and didn’t react other than turning my head away slightly and breathing through my mouth. The smell was making me nauseous. “Please, Alex? Just another bite?”

I shook my head slowly and Will sighed softly from where he was acting as my back rest so I could eat. “I know you’re not feeling good, kid,” the grown man murmured softly, reaching up a hand to run his fingers through my hair. “But you haven’t eaten in a day. I promise you’re going to feel better once you eat. I promise.”

Even though it felt so good, I turned my head slightly to dislodge the hand. His little girl was so lucky to have him. Chemo did make people sick. He should be with her. Tears pricked my eyes. I wouldn’t be surprised if Will said this same thing to the little girl whenever she got difficult about eating. But if I took another bite I was going to throw up and throwing up was going to hurt like a motherfucking bitch. Something I didn’t want to repeat.

“I’m right here, kid,” Lennox countered easily, moving his hand to rub against the back of my neck. I looked at him oddly, wondering briefly if he had telepathy. He smiled wanly. “You’re pretty easy to read right now.” I blinked before averting my eyes once more, but he just followed me. “Just another bite, kid, and we’ll leave you alone.” I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep. I caved in. I grimaced as the liquid slid down my throat before settling in my already roiling stomach.

Tears came to my eyes as I tasted bile in my mouth and started to feel the contents of my stomach coming back up. No, no, no, no please don’t. Please no. I sat up slightly, ignoring the slight pain and reached for the bucket by my knees. I could already feel my insides turning inside out in preparation for vomiting when Will pressed two points on the back of my neck. I blinked and froze slightly as the need to throw up suddenly disappeared before relaxing back into Will when he began to rub firmly, ensuring the nausea didn’t come back. “Thank you,” I signed in my limited vocabulary of ASL. The guys at least understood the basics of it like thank you, you’re welcome, yes, and no, but that was it. I improvised with the rest.

Epps smiled and patted my good knee. “Man’s got the hands of God. Maybe you can ask him to give you a massage later. I’m almost positive he’ll give you one.”

I sighed quietly, closing my eyes before picking up one of Will’s hands and tracing out the letters. “Sleep?” I wrote. The man echoed it out loud for Epps’ benefit.

“You sure you can’t eat anything else?” Epps tried again.

I shook my hand back and forth uncertainly before just shaking my head.

The pair shared a looked before helping lay me down as gently as possible to avoid aggravating my stiches. It didn’t work entirely, but it was much better than what it could’ve been. It was so nice to have these two help me. I could barely sit up on my own as it is and having these two help me eat, shower, and go to the bathroom was a welcome relief.

“Thank you,” I signed in the silence of my cage before closing my eyes.

Only to hear the familiar clack of high heels on hard floors. I opened my eyes slightly and groaned when I saw Robinson coming down the hall with two doctors at her side. I watched as Will and Epps saluted before opening my cage at Robinson’s wave. The three white coats entered and I sighed, watching as they approached me and began testing without any preamble. They poked and prodded my stiches and took what vital readings they could.

The only reason I didn’t snap and try to bite their fingers was because it would cause me untold pain and I could get better revenge later on down the line. I bore with the pain and glared at them to show my displeasure anyway.

Robinson noticed. The woman sniffed and pushed a small lock of black hair behind her ear. “You should be thankful that we wanted to see how your kind reacts to major operations or else we wouldn’t have bothered with replantation.” My eyes narrowed at her, but I didn’t do anything. There was a part of me that was afraid that if I pissed her off enough she might take off my leg just to see how I adapted without it. She was already crazy enough nearly killing me on two—now three—occasions. I didn’t want to be permanently disfigured and crippled despite my apparent death wish. What’s my life become that I worried about a crazy bitch taking my leg for her entertainment?

More medical jargon was rattled off over my head and while I didn’t understand most of it I did get the gist of it. They were saying that the stiches were holding and that my flesh was beginning to fuse back together. Yeah for advanced healing factor. I think. Time had been really blurry that past hours, days, weeks, months, I don’t fucking know.

“Stand up.” I blinked at the command and Robinson raised an eyebrow, stepping back to give me room. “Stand up,” she repeated. I gave her a “WTF” look and she blew a small sigh, apparently weary of me. “Guards,” she called. “Stand him up.”

I held up my hand, asking for a moment. Robinson seemed inclined to and I wanted to slug her for having the patience to watch me struggle through pain to see me stand up. I glowered at her before gingerly propping myself on my elbows and then working myself to my hands and then to swing my feet over the edge of the metal slab. The pain was…indescribable. My entire existence in those few moments was of nothing but pain and the objective of getting through it. It was horrifying to feel the stiches in my chest stretch and pull and I rushed to press as much of my forearm to the painful line of stiches in an effort to keep them from breaking.

Robinson was notably shifting impatiently when I finally began to stand up. It took everything I had to put weight on my right leg. The feeling of my leg pressing against each other was something that was going to haunt me for the rest of my life, especially when I swear my thigh and lower leg slipped a bit as I continued to put more weight on it.

Sweat and tears were rolling down my face by the time I had my weight spread equally between my feet and then the doctors began poking my leg. I nearly bit my lip off in an effort to remain still and quiet, though a few sobs escaped me. When the doctors finally stood up I immediately sat back down on the metal slab, slowly lowering myself to lay down once more. It hurt so much. Each wound throbbed with my spark beat, fast and irregular.

I was vaguely aware of the white coats leaving my cage and the soft call questions from Lennox and Epps, but I just closed my eyes and breathed until I forced myself to sleep.

 

(OoO)

 

“Kid. C’mon, kid, wake up!”

I blinked my eyes open as my shoulder was shaken, jarring my chest. The pain, though unwelcome, cleared up the sleep fog so I could focus on who was shaking me. Will was standing next to me. He had an odd look on his face; one I couldn’t place at the moment. I reached out and gently wrapped my fingers around the hand on my shoulder, peering up through the dark questionsingly.

Lennox ignored that and practically shoved his face into mine. “Kid, I need you to tell me the address of your friends.” Uh…What? The look I had on my face must’ve said my thoughts pretty clearly because Lennox got more desperate. That was the look on his face. Desperation. And hurried.

My eyes flicked to the walls of my cell and the cameras. What was he doing? 

“The cameras are down for maintenance, which won’t last for long,” the man whispered when he followed my gaze. His grip tightened on my shoulder. “Alex, give me the address. We’re going to go get them.”

I looked at him, trying to understand what was going through his head. He wanted to go get the others? And bring them here? That didn’t make sense Robinson would just bring them in at her own pace and… Oh. Oh! Lennox was trying to get me out of here. But didn’t he already know the address? Robinson already had the others under surveillance. Was this a trap?

I thought for a very long moment before deciding this wasn’t. Yes, Will was risking his and Epps’ life and that of his daughter’s, but…it wasn’t in him to go through a tactic like this.

Quickly, I snatched his hand and scribbled out the address and he repeated it back to me to be sure he got it. I nodded and rushed to write more. I spelled out the word Sunday and circled it until he nodded in understanding. He almost tugged his hand from me before I wrote out my last message. “Say little bumblebee sent you to firebird.”

The man looked at me strangely. “A little bumblebee sent me looking for a firebird?” he repeated and I nodded firmly. He smiled and took his hand back. “Got it.” He suddenly leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead, ruffling my hair. “Hang in there a little longer, kid.” And then he was gone. I watched him leave my cage, helping Epps in manually closing the door, before standing at their usual position. The lights flickered on not a minute later and the hum of electronics began to fill the air.

Will and Epps didn’t move at all no matter how long I stared at them in bewilderment. Was that a dream?

I blinked before sighing and closing my eyes, trying to get more sleep.

 

(OoO)

 

A nondescript red sedan pulled up in front of a mechanic’s shop and the man in the passenger seat leaned forward to peer up at the shop sign again. “’Firebird Autoshop’,” he read, nodding to himself. “We must be in the right place if we’re looking for a firebird.”  
Lennox ignored his friend doing an impersonation of Captain Obvious, unbuckling himself and opening the door. “Let’s go.”  
“So how exactly are we not going to get caught by Doctor Bitch?” Epps asked quietly as they rounded the front of the car and made for the door.

Will fairly bristled. “I paid off the guy in charge of surveillance. Now shut up before you get us caught!” he hissed.

Epps held up his hands in surrender. “Jeez, I get it, man. No need to take my head off.” He held the door open for his tense friend and followed him into the deserted reception area of the shop. “I wonder if the kid worked here before everything,” Epps murmured more to himself.

Will relaxed a little bit as he approached the counter and read the paper pointing to a buzzer that said to ring it for service. He obligingly pushed it and looked to the left, through the window, and into the garage area. “No doubt he did,” he said back equally quiet as he watched a man straighten up from his car at the sound of the buzzer. The man was a bit shorter than him and had blond hair. He looked over at them and came over, wiping his hands clean as he went.

“So how are we going to avoid getting killed when they know who we are?” Epps asked urgently only to grunt when Lennox stomped on his foot. Will smiled in greeting as the blond man with green eyes came into the reception area. Lennox noticed the dark bags under the man’s eyes and wondered if the lack of sleep was caused because of worry for Alex.

“How can I help you two today?” the man greeted cordially, even mustering up a small smile in return. Will then wondered if they had the right place. This was an alien? He looked completely…normal. Well, so did Alex if he didn’t change his colors or whatever the hell it was called.

Will nodded. “Yeah,” he said a little breathlessly, looking around to make sure the coast was clear before leaning in closer and saying in a lowered voice. “A little bumblebee sent me looking for a firebird.”

The pair of guards watched as the blond man stared at them in shock for a moment, completely frozen, before any sign of welcome was gone and replaced with cold anger. He narrowed his eyes at them before growling quietly, something that unnerved the pair. It actually sounded like a growl from a dog. “Stay. Here,” the blond man ordered tersely before spinning on heel and marching back into the garage area.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Epps mumbled, shifting nervously behind Will’s much more controlled form. They both watched as the blond man pulled another man from an engine. He was taller, with tan skin and black hair with red streaks. The blond man talked for a moment before the ebony haired man stiffened and glared absolute death and hate over at them. Epps cringed and hid behind his friend. “Really bad feeling.”

“Shut up,” Will murmured as the ebony haired man began to walk over to them. The blond said a few words to the last man in the garage, a massive man with military style brown hair. The blond was closing the garage doors, talking on the phone, while the burnet disappeared through a door. Then the ebony stepped into the room and Will had to fight to remain stoic.

He could feel the danger and malice directed at him as the taller man glared at him, blue eyes practically glowing as he silently moved past them, turning off the open sign before waving a hand at them. “Follow me.” The nearly fell in their rush to obey. As they went towards the door the burnet and blond had disappeared through Will puzzled over which one of these three was the “Eric” Alex kept calling for.

Him and Epps trooped up the stairs behind the quietly furious man…alien…whatever and promptly gaped at the sight of the second floor. There was alien tech everywhere. Alien guns were hanging from the wall. Alien computers lined the entirety of one wall with about a dozen monitors. It was the actual first sign they had that they were dealing with aliens.

A loud slam distracted them from their gaping and they spun to see the massive burnet stepping back from the two chairs he’d just slammed into the floor. He pointed to the chairs. “Sit.” What was it with these guys and short commands?

Uneasily, the pair sat down and watched as the blond came out of a back room and went to the computers, easily pressing alien buttons and keyboards for a few moments before the dozen screens all lit up with parts of an image to create a bigger picture. It was two more men. Jesus Christ, how many of them were there?

Will watched as one of the new men, the one with the cornrows, leaned forward towards the camera, peering at whatever screen he was seeing. “Is this them, Seb?” he asked and Will instantly noticed the accent and the sunglasses the strange man had.

The blond, Seb, crossed his arms and looked at Will and Epps calculatingly. “Yes,” he answered simply.

The pair of humans jumped and startled when loud sounds suddenly came over the speakers and the camera shot of the pair jolted and shook. The cursing and threatening coming over, though, was clear. “I swear to Primus, if you’ve hurt one fragging hair on his head I will hunt you and your family down and skin you alive before making you eat your own shit, you no-good, fucking filthy—”

The other man on the screen, the blond and burnet one, calmly reached over and gently restrained the seething and cursing one as he dissolved into…French? Aliens could speak French? Will joined Epps in the “Bad Feeling” Club.

“Calm down,” the blond-burnet instructed his friend before expectantly facing the camera.

Ebony turns and glares at them. “What are your names and what is your purpose here?” he demanded. Will got the feeling that this was the leader.

Lennox shifted in his seat before answering. “My name is William Lennox and this is Robert Epps. We’re here to tell you where Alex is so you can get him out.” There. Simple enough. Not.

Seb narrowed his eyes at the two. “How do we know we can trust you? How do we know we’re not being surrounded right now or that you’re leading us into a trap?”

Will grimaced and cursed himself for not getting more information from the kid. Maybe he could’ve been told something only this group would know, earning him some trust. Epps must’ve realized the same thing. Epps sank in his seat a bit. “You don’t,” he muttered quietly.

The massive burnet, Muscles, snorted. “Oh, that’s a lot to go on. How do you know where Alex is?”

Will joined Epps in shrinking a little. There was no good way to say this. “We’re his guards.” The room instantly dropped a few degrees as silence and glares crashed into the pair of humans.

Their eyes snapped to Ebony the second he started to move and Will nearly didn’t believe his eyes when flames began to flicker and burn at the man’s hands. He got the distinct feeling he was about to die.

“You have ten seconds before I burn you alive,” Ebony snarled, stepping closer like a predator closing in on its trapped prey

Lennox intended to use the entirety of the ten seconds. “We’ve been with the kid the entire time. We’ve seen what they’ve done to him and it’s nothing a kid should even have to think about! I have a kid of my own. I would never condone this!”

“You signed onto this job,” Muscles barked. “You knew what you were getting into.”

Lennox swung to face Muscles for a moment. “I signed onto a security protection job. Not…not this! I needed the high pay and stability to pay for my daughter’s medical bills. They never told me anything.” Will turned to face the still approaching Ebony, who still looked like he wanted to kill them. He sighed before looking up at the leader beseechingly. “He doesn’t deserve to be treated like an experiment just for trying to stand up and protect his family.”

Miracle of miracles, Ebony stopped. He blinked and considered them shrewdly for a very long moment before waving his hands to disperse the flames and turning back to the monitors. “Prowl, book a flight back home A.S.A.P.”

“Already done,” the blond-burnet replied. “I’m sure the President won’t mind as soon as he hears the reason why.”

 

(OoO)

 

Eric stood in his room, silent and still, watching as the snow began to fall outside. He couldn’t sleep. He knew that now more than ever he needed his sleep for tomorrow, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Optimus glanced over at his empty bed and almost imagined Bee curled up in a little ball under the covers fast asleep. It hurt his spark that it wasn’t reality. Slowly, he moved over to his bed and sat down, looking at the phone in his hand. He quietly unlocked it, seeing past the screensaver image of him spooning Alex. His fingers opened up the texting app and he began to scroll through the text history between him and Alex blindly. He could only see the litany of green text bubbles. There wasn’t ever a white bubble from him anywhere.

Even though he didn’t read them now, he knew they were texts like “I love you”, “How are you doing?”, “Let me know if you need help or want to talk and relax”, “It’s your favorite for dinner!”, “I’m here for you”. Through the months of him nearly blind in his search to get back his comrades his spark mate always held a waiting hand out for him. He never dropped that hand no matter how impatient or hurt or busy the boy felt. Bee was always waiting to help him in whatever way and Eric had never even bothered to text him back.

And now with a chance to get him back, his spark mate was still…butchered. Crippled! 

Guilt and self-hatred filled his spark as he bowed his head over the phone, silently begging for forgiveness.

“Hey.” Slowly, Eric turned and looked at where Ironhide was standing in the doorway to his room. Once he had Optimus’ attention, he said, “The President’s given us armed forces to help in our raid. We’ll all rendezvous at a preset location before moving in.” Eric nodded mechanically and turned his attention back to the phone, opening up the camera. The damn videos have long since been deleted, so Eric just opened up a random picture. He felt it when Gabe sat next to him, looking at a picture of a beaming and happy Alex. “We’re getting him back tomorrow.”

“I know.” He wouldn’t fail Alex again. Primus damn him if he failed.

 

(OoO)

 

Roddy felt like throwing up. It was a horrible feeling.

Roddy took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and adjusted his head gear and headset. When he and the twins had approached the others and said they wanted to come with them on the raid to get Alex back, the guys had just shared a look amongst themselves and smiled slightly. Roddy would’ve taken it as a patronizing smile if Jazz hadn’t tossed them headsets in the next second, saying something about Bee rubbing off on them.

Roddy wasn’t sure how to take that but Sunstreaker had snapped back something about being original. Gently, he rolled back and forth on his heel-wheels before rocking onto his toes and retracting the wheels. He turned and gazed down at his heavy boots. Honestly, beside the super high tech head gear that reminded him of Dragon Ball Z his boots were his favorite part of his uniform. They were fucking supped up. Just by rocking onto his toes he could retract or detract the wheels resting on either side of his ankles and when they were down he could roll around anywhere just by placing a foot down or shifting his weight. Like skates with motors.

He smiled slightly. Yeah, he liked his wheels even if they did remind him of the Heelys.

“Man, I want wheels like that.”

The red head turned and regarded his fellow red head. He had to admit, Sid looked good in his uniform, wearing it confidently and easily. The tattoos were an interesting touch, making him look a little dangerous with their jagged look. When Sunny followed in silently, Roddy considered the paradox of them each wearing the same thing but wearing it differently. Sunny wore his uniform with grace and power. And together they just created this strong image that made Roddy feel a little inferior.

Roddy rocked back on his heels and lifted his eye piece up and away so it wasn’t blocking his vision. “Can’t you just will it?” he asked, moving his gaze away from their bodies to their faces. Hot Rod waved a hand. “You know, like poof?”

Sunny scowled slightly and stomped his own boot. “Haven’t figure it out yet.”

Roddy’s lips quirked a little at the sight. Looks like Sunstreaker’s day was ruined.

“Looking good, Hot Rod.” Roddy’s eyes immediately went to the prowling red head and watched as he came closer and circled him. “Hot Rod,” Sideswipe repeated. He grinned roguishly. “The name suits you.”

Hot Rod gave a smile back, ignoring the blush on his face. “I know, right? Coincidences, I guess.”

Sid chuckled before disappearing behind Hot Rod once again. Roddy didn’t turn and instead met Sunstreaker’s gaze and had to pause. It had a look he hadn’t seen before in the normally standoffish and stoic man. He looked at Hot Rod in a…considering way. Like he was thinking about something. Roddy had to admit, that seeing him open and thinking made him much more attractive than when he was scowling or closed off.

A very unmanly squeak suddenly came from his throat when he felt hands graze the bottom of his bottom pair of flame jets. He took a step away from Sideswipe and spun, scowling and blushing even worse. “You know better than to touch a person’s wings!” he exclaimed at the smirking face of the red twin.

“Do I?” Sideswipe purred, actually rumbling the sound in his chest much like they’d heard Alex do a few times. Roddy blinked at the sound and frowned, wondering what Sid was up to before cursing when another hand brushed his wings and he spun and smacked Sunstreaker’s hand and backed away from both of them, keeping his back and poor wings to a wall.

“Do we?” Sunny seconded with a soft smile and an unidentifiable glint in his eyes.

Roddy bared his teeth at them and growled, nearly ruining the effect when he stuttered in surprise at the sound and action so unlike him, but he recovered and sank into a defensive stance Ironhide had taught him. “Stop playing,” he ordered lowly.

His stomach fluttered when the twins stepped towards him in unison. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing, Sunny?” Sid purred with a wide grin.

“That Hot Rod is going to fight us? Yes,” the yellow twin replied with a slightly wider smile.

Roddy’s hackles went up and he unconsciously sank into a different stance, one that just felt right. He hissed at them and rocked onto his toes, bringing his wheels out. The twins shifted and Sunstreaker stepped slightly in front of his twin and brought his hands up while Sideswipe stepped back and took a wide and balanced stance.

The tense moment stretched for a long moment before Sunstreaker darted forward, lashing a fist out. Roddy caught it and slipped past, putting a foot out to trip him up. The red head barely done so before Sideswipe was tackling his side. Instinct and…Deep Memories?...had him twisting so that the older man took the brunt of the fall before slinging one of his legs over Sideswipe’s waist and raising a fist to punch the daylights out of him.

He downward momentum was stopped at the sight of Sid’s self-indulgent smirk.

“You’ve got fire,” Sid said before resting both his hands on Roddy’s waist. Hot Rod stiffened for a moment, thinking he was going to flip them and continue fighting, but when the body underneath him only relaxed and Sunstreaker stayed sitting over by the wall the younger red head relaxed slightly.

“Is that a joke?” Roddy muttered, shifting his wings to illustrate his point.

Sid chuckled before shaking his head. “As cheesy as it sounds, I mean you’ve got fire in here.” Hot Rod followed Sid’s finger to where it poked him in the chest. “Not many people would take on two opponents who are older and bigger.”

Roddy fully relaxed, bracing his hands on Sideswipe’s chest and let his feet slide into a more comfortable position. He blushed when he realized he was straddling the man and made to get up until Sid held him still. Hot Rod quickly forgot his blush at the serious look on the older red head’s face before glancing up to a thoughtful Sunstreaker once more. “What are you two doing?” he asked softly, not sure if he liked where this was going.

Sid turned his head and glanced at his twin. “We’re not sure,” Sunstreaker answered. “Just going with a feeling.”

“And if that feeling doesn’t…follow through completely?” Roddy pushed, not moving away from Sid.

Another look was shared. “We haven’t done anything yet. Contrary to popular belief, we are careful and cautious, especially when it comes to relationships,” Sideswipe replied this time.

After a moment, Roddy nodded and smiled at the pair. “If you two call this doing nothing, then I’m not sure I want to know what you call actually doing something.” He blushed again, reminded once more about the proximity to another man. A man he did find attractive.

Sid laughed and Sunstreaker lifted an eyebrow. “You may be more conservative than we thought.”

Sid suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around Roddy, placing a wet and sloppy kiss on his cheek. “That just means we’re going to have more fun unwrapping you!”

Roddy grimaced and pushed the red twin away, elbowing him in the ribs to get completely free. He was just straightening his appearance when Ratchet appeared in the doorway, wings out and at the ready. “It’s time to go,” he announced. The light, charged, and slightly heavy atmosphere was gone in an instant, replaced by a serious and heavy one.

Green eyes narrowed on them. “And remember, you’re to remain in the rear group with your teams. Are we clear?” The trio nodded seriously before sharing a look when Ratchet turned around.

Yeah, right.

 

(OoO)

 

I was actually dreaming for once. Most times, I was just tired enough to feel like I’d just closed my eyes when in fact it was time to wake up, which was an absolute bitch, or I had a nightmare, which was also a bitch. It was a good dream. Or bad dream depending on how you looked at it.  
I could see Eric across from me in the garage, standing by garage doors. He smiled and waved me over and I smiled back, but I didn’t go to him. Even asleep I knew this was a dream and I was going to enjoy seeing my spark mate while I could.

Optimus smiled indulgently before waving his hand again, pulsing his spark so I could feel his excitement.

And trepidation. And fear. And hope.

Wait. What?

I blinked open my eyes and frowned, staring at the ceiling of my cage. My spark could still feel Optimus’. Slowly, I propped myself up on my elbows and looked in the direction of the spark, uncurling my spark cautiously to see if I was really imagining it.

“Alex?” Epps called nervously. “You alright?”

I cocked my head to the side, but didn’t answer otherwise.

The entire room shook seconds before the unmistakable sound of an explosion reached my ears. Optimus’ spark pulsed stronger, calling for me. And then I felt Ratchet, Jazz, Gabe, and Prowl. I could feel all of them.

My face ached with the strength of my grin and I turned it towards my guards. I practically bounced as I slowly sat up, tapping my chest with a shaky finger and pointing in the direction I felt my family. They didn’t understand the exact words, but they knew my meaning.

Lennox smiled and nodded, glancing at his watch. “Right on time.” He and Epps opened the door and I moved myself to sit up.

I mimed a heart with my hands before holding out my arm for help in standing up. Epps ignored the gesture and just scooped me up bridal style. I’m sure I would’ve been a little miffed if I wasn’t consumed with reaching my spark out to my family.

Briefly, I felt the spark of Megatron and shied around it, but continued to where I sensed my family. Despite my excitement and elation, I hesitantly pulsed my spark to the others, “knocking”. The flood of **relief/happiness/safe/fight/love/anger-humans** had my head spinning and I wrapped my arms around Will’s neck, burying my face in his shoulder in order to ground myself even if my smile didn’t fade.

With ease, despite distance and lack of real practice, I moved to “hug” all of their sparks. I purposely pulled up certain emotions to convey my message to all of them. **Happiness/excitement/query/real**. It was much like communicating with the broken Allspark or even a whole Allspark with how there were no actual words but intentions and feelings and emotions in this language.

They all returned the “hug” and generally sent back uncoordinated feelings of **coming/stay/relief/determination**. I couldn’t really blame them for not being fluent. I was the empath after all. Using my spark and reading other sparks was second nature to me. Maybe I could teach them after all was said and done.

I was focusing on just continuing to feel the others and where they were and let them feel me, something I could feel in their sparks that they needed and wanted, when Epps came to an abrupt stop, jolting my leg. I gasped and gritted my teeth, lifting my head from where I had laid it to try and see where we were going.

“What’s going on here?” I looked over blearily at Robinson before becoming more aware when I realized it was Robinson and an entourage of armed guards. The small woman glared at Epps and Will, waiting for an answer.

“We were told to take NBE-2 through the public entrance and get away in the crowd,” Will explained promptly. I assumed he’d practiced several excuses and this was one of them.

Robinson’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “I specifically ordered that it be taken to the lower escape route and escorted from there to our back up facility.” A small stab of panic and trepidation shot through my spark. I knew Robinson wasn’t part of the plan to get me out of here. This was an unexpected wrinkle. My family felt the change in my emotions and hurriedly pulsed worry/query/safe/harm. I rushed to soothe them even as I debated my chances of actually fighting off the guards.

“Sorry, ma’am,” Lennox rushed to say. “Must’ve been a mix up in tactical. We’ll take him there right away.” Lennox looked at Epps and nodded his head down a hallway that I assumed took me to the lower escape route. The pair had even taken a few steps and I thought we were in the clear when Robinson spoke again.

“’Him’.” Lennox and Epps stopped and looked back in confusion at the scowling scientist.

“Ma’am?” Epps asked.

“You said ‘him’,” she clarified and I felt ice for a moment. Shit. The one time I wished I’d been called ‘it’. I gritted my teeth and swore before slowly creeping my hand towards the pistol holstered on Epps’ thigh. Robinson turned to her guards and nodded at Epps and Will. “Detain them for disobeying orders and then get NBE-2 out of here.”

My fingers were just brushing the butt of the pistol, readying to take as many people out as possible, when Lennox drew his pistol and aimed it at Robinson’s head. The rest of the gaurds drew their riffles as I yanked the gun out of the holster and aimed it at the nearest guard. Epps switched his hold on me, allowing my feet to fall to the ground. With one arm he held my waist as I balanced on my good leg while he used his other arm to pull his riffle up to his hip. My spark began to race when Robinson gazed coolly back at Lennox, who was sweating and adjusting his grip.

“I’m ordering you to stand down,” the woman said with absolutely no inflection.

Lennox’s eyes narrowed and I watched the other guards closely, making sure they weren’t going to pull anything. “I’m not a solider. I don’t take orders.”

“Consider this our resignation,” Epps offered and I smirked.

Lennox nodded. “Exactly.”

Robinson narrowed her eyes. “I’m going to count to five and—”

Lennox pulled back on the hammer on his gun and took a step closer, actually pressing the barrel of the gun to the woman’s skin. The other guards shifted and tightened their hands. I tensed, wondering what I would do if this did turn into a fire fight.

“Well, I’m going to count to three,” Will countered.

There was a bit of silence.

“One,” Will counted.

Just then there was a sound from further down the hall. Centuries of experience had me keeping my eyes on the guards and observing the movement out of the corner of my eye. A group of men in body armor with “FBI” on their chests came around the corner behind Robinson and her group. Robinson’s guards immediately took action, pulling Robinson behind cover of nearby rooms and lifting their guns and starting the fire fight.

“God damn it!” Epps cursed as he and Will took cover behind the corners of the T-intersection we were at. Epps took one corner and Will took the other. “I retired from the army so I didn’t have my ass shot at!”

“Quit your complaining. I’m coming to you,” Will commanded coldly. Epps adjusted his hold on me before twitching when I patted his side.

I pulled the slide back, putting a round in the chamber, before nodding in the direction of the hallway. The larger man hesitated for only a moment before obliging me, allowing me to simply lean around the corner to aim and shoot, which I did happily. Two of Robinson’s guards went down because of me, though that sadly just turned more bullets our way when the guards realized they were being attacked on two sides. The gun was much more unwieldy than any Cybertronian gun. It also had a horrible recoil that hurt my hands, but worst of all was that it jolted my chest. I stuck through it, hoping to give Epps enough cover to get over to us, but I had to stop when it felt like I was about to tear something. Epps was still at his corner, though it wasn’t for a lack of effort on his part.

“Fuck!” Epps cursed and his grip tightened on me as he pulled me back to cover. The white guard looked over at us, Epps specifically. “Get the kid out of here! I’ll meet up with you later.”

Epps hesitated and I already had other plans. I patted his arm and pulled myself away from him. When Epps hesitated again, I smacked his shoulder and kicked out my good leg, giving him a glare I’d learned from Ratchet.

“Are you sure?” Epps asked even as he gently set me on my feet. I balanced on my good foot, holding his shoulder for balance before nodding and giving him his pistol back.

I turned a few hallways with my slow pace, working my way over to Ironhide, who was closest, when a voice behind me screeched, “Don’t move!” I obeyed, hearing the click of a loaded gun. Carefully, I held up my hands before turning around to see Robinson standing not ten feet from me, shakily holding a gun. I’d never seen her so out of sorts. She had hair flying everywhere, her white coat was gone, and the heel on one of her shoes was broken. Her eyes were wild and crazy as she watched my every move. “You’re going to do exactly what I say,” she said lowly.

I nodded soothingly before slowly pointing at the gun and waving it down.

“No!” I blinked at the forceful shout, but otherwise kept still as her eye began to twitch. “I lost everything because of you. I lost the NBEO, I lost all the other NBEs, and I won’t lose you. I’m not done with you yet.”

I held myself still as she came closer, debating on what to do. My teeth sank into my lip and I pulled up my best defeated and exhausted look, which wasn’t that hard.

The gun shook harder and I saw tears coming to Robinson’s shit-brown eyes. Her mouth opened to say something, but the words were replaced with a gasp. The gun fell to the floor in a clatter and I stared at the sickeningly familiar sight of a huge sword impaling a chest. For a long moment, Eric appeared before my eyes, covered in blood and split nearly in half as the sword went through his chest.

My family pulsed in a near panic as they sensed my riot of emotions and I just shut them out. I wouldn’t have any chance of winning if I was distracted by them. Megatron kicked Robinson’s dead body off of his sword with a disgusted curl of his lip. He callously steps over her and focuses solely on me. Those red demonic eyes flick down to my leg. He hums thoughtfully, twirling his sword. “Now that is not fair,” he murmurs. “I guess I’ll have to remedy that.”

“Can’t we do this later?” I signed quickly, taking a hopping step back. “You know, after we escape?” He doesn’t reply, he just advances with a smirk.

I guess not.

Knowing I wouldn’t last one second in a fight with Megatron, I turn and begin to run down the hall as best as I can, forcing myself to put more weight on my right leg in an effort to get away faster.

Of course it was all for nothing. 

A strangled gasp of pain left me when something savagely hit the back of my right thigh right where my stiches where. I struggled to keep upright, hopping on my left leg a few paces before I toppled over altogether, trying to save my chest by bracing my fall with my arms. Again, it was all for nothing when Megatron’s foot slammed into my back and pushed.

A breath whistled from my throat as pain lit up in my chest as my stiches and barely held together ribs pressed mercilessly into the ground. My arms shook as I tried to lift myself up against Megatron’s weight, but with pain and panic addling my brain and a leg that felt like it was being ripped off there wasn’t much I could do.

“I’ve taken your voice, your leg, and now I think I’ll take your head.” My arms probably looked like they were having a seizure with how badly they felt like they were shaking, but every ounce of my will was focused on trying to keep my tied-together chest from being crushed. He didn’t budge. My eyes could only focus on the glinting edge of the sword as it lifted and froze, seconds away from descending and taking my head. Helplessly, I flared my spark, calling for help even if I knew it was nowhere near me.

There were two sparks. Two unknown sparks barreling down the hallway.

I only had a moment to recognize that before Megatron’s weight was suddenly gone.

“Alex, you alright?”

I blinked as a pair of hands reached down and grabbed my shoulder and arm, helping me to my feet. It took me a moment to comprehend the similar faces and the shock of crimson and gold.

The pair were stunning to look at. Black pants hugged their legs with crimson and gold combat boots protecting their feet, their colors respectively belonging to their bright-colored owners. They both wore matching sleeveless shirts and their hair had grown to near ridiculous length, coming to the bottom of their shoulders. It most certainly would’ve been in their way if it wasn’t braided back in plait that reminded me of Cybertron. Black tattoos accented their cheeks in a triangular glyph that I recognized as meaning **warrior/gladiator/soldier/one-who-obeys**. Down their arms were more spiraling glyphs, reading **protection/safe, brother/family** , **power/strength** , and so on and so forth, and I noticed that Sunny’s tattoos were more flowing and artistic while Sideswipe’s were jagged and sharp.

Their wings were the same way. They looked like inky blackness much like Jazz’s tribal wings, which looked a lot like Sunny’s wings even though they have a more artistic brush-like touch. Sideswipe’s wings were also black strips of ink, but they looked like something black had exploded and had been frozen a second later, frozen in an outward-exploding motion. Even if I couldn’t actively remember the twins right now, they looked remarkably similar to when I looked back on memories on Cybertron with small differences like the combat boot styles and the more Earthen-design claymore.

It was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The infamous Terror Twins and Jet Judo Frontliners.

Sid smiled as he watched the understanding cross my face before whirling around when he heard Sunny snarl in aggression. I watched as Sid called a pair of huge claymores to his hands, matching Sunny’s weapons. They were so big that they rivaled Megatron’s sword.

Wait. Megatron. They were challenging Megatron.

I slammed my spark into theirs, pulsing **caution/danger/enemy/fear** along with a silent order to **run/retreat**.

Megatron twirled his sword as he evaluated the battle-ready twins, no doubt recognizing them with shrewd and calculating eyes. He probably didn’t know they followed us here to Earth. The Autobot numbers had increased. “Neither of you are at my skill level.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Sideswipe growled. “What kind of skill level stoops down to trying to kill an enemy you’ve already beaten?”

“No honor,” Sunstreaker agreed in a low growl, tightening his grip on his swords. My eyes spotted the mistake and my dread grew when the blond didn’t correct the mistake. I also saw the imbalanced stance Sideswipe had and how both of them were holding their swords in a way that left gaps in their defense. This was ridiculous! It was like they hadn’t been trained at all. And from Megatron’s smirk he thought the same thing.

I was about to scream at them to run when a third spark appeared behind Megatron just before a bolt of plasma shot down the hall. Megatron just barely dodged it and swung to stand in such a way that he could defend himself from either side. My eyes widened as I gazed at the Cybertronian with the unfamiliar spark. Of course. Where the twins went Roddy wouldn’t be that far behind.

Roddy stood with a rifle braced against his shoulder and I was pleased to see that he at least had a mediocre stance and grip. His eyes were narrowed as he gazed down the sight and I winced to see that one of his eyes was squeezed shut. At first, I thought he was Eric because of his flaming wings, but I would recognize Optimus in an instant. Roddy had red flame wings like my spark mate, but they were in a set of six focused streams, like what comes off the engines of jets, instead of the fluttering and wispy nature of Eric’s wings. On Roddy’s head was a small band that held a glass over Roddy’s right eye, his sighting eye. This obviously allowed him to target and sight more accurately.

His hair was a more vibrant red than usual with his blond streaks looking brighter and like flames instead of streaks. His red shirt with a high collar was cut off at the shoulder like the twins’ shirt and he had black metallic gloves on his hands. The black and white flame design going from under his right arm continued down to his black pants, changing colors to red and yellow. His shoes were interesting. For a moment, I thought they were heeled shoes, but a second look revealed that there were wheels in Roddy’s heels, allowing him to swiftly cover distances and skate around.

Hot Rod and I didn’t meet or hang out a lot when we were on Cybertron, but whatever possessed him to follow us to Earth had started a friendship that otherwise wouldn’t have happened.

“You sonovabitch,” Hot Rod murmured quietly, voice dripping with hate. “You couldn’t stoop any lower. Move and I’ll pump your ass full of plasma.”

Megatron raised an amused eyebrow as he looked at the three new Autobots. “The Council is getting desperate if they called you three to help protect the Allspark.”

Hearing one of my formal tittles pulled me out of my shock. I frantically pulsed fear and the command to run.

“The second you get out of here we’ll go,” Sideswipe replied back, sounding downright cheerful despite the tense atmosphere as everyone waited for someone to make the first move. Desperately, I tried to bring my spark forward to call my wings, but even just calling my bright aura was too much for my starved and injured body and spark.

I glared hotly at them and waved my hand for them to get back. Sideswipe got more frustrated with me.

“God damn it—Look out!”

Sunny bellowed a battle cry as he stepped forward to meet Megatron’s lunge, holding the larger sword in his two slightly smaller swords. Roddy opened fire on the Decepticon leader’s turned back, moving and shifting to avoid chancing a hit on the blond twin.

Sideswipe glared back at me. “We’ll leave the second you’re safe. Go!” And then he turned and joined his twin in fighting for their lives.

I stood there indecisive. The three of them had absolutely no chance against Megatron and would certainly die without my help, but I couldn’t help them. Not in the state I was in. Sure, with their numbers and short- and long-range tactics they could overwhelm Megatron for a time, but it wouldn’t last long. They would have to retreat soon and they wouldn’t do that until I left.

I cursed myself for being weak and allowing myself to get to this stage before spinning on my left heel and limping away as fast as I could, zeroing in on the nearest spark. As I walked-slash-ran-slash-limped, I sent every prayer I knew up to Primus for the safety of those three. If they got hurt just covering my escape then…

I didn’t want to think about it.

I was getting close to Ironhide and I was about to start pulsing my presence so he knew I was coming when I rounded a corner.

And came face to face with men in black armor and guns. We all froze for a second, staring at each other in shock, before they opened fired and I fell backwards behind the relative cover of the corner. Gunfire rang in my ears as bullets embedded themselves in the place I would’ve been a second ago. I pulsed my spark frantically, calling Ironhide to help me against the facility guards even as I struggled to my feet to run in the opposite direction. Why did I seem to be having so many near-death situations lately? Fucking give me a break please!

I’d just gained my feet and was limping away as fast as I could, aiming for a room I could barricade myself in until help arrived, when a loud and familiar voice bellowed out, “HOLD YOUR FIRE!”

I stumbled to a stop, nearly falling down as my leg gave out. Ironhide skidded around the corner just as I was turning around in disbelief. He nearly fell down in his hurry to get to me, eyes wide as he took in every detail of my appearance. “Bee! Are you hurt? Did they shoot you? You’re bleeding!”

I blinked at the rapid fire questions before looking down at myself to see where I was bleeding. There was a thin line of red going straight down my shirt and a little blood on the thigh of my white pants. My meeting with Megatron hadn’t left me unscathed apparently. I shook my head and gently batted away the hands that tried to lift my shirt to see the source of the blood. Then I was swallowed up in a bone-crushing hug, which had me wincing and cringing in pain. My hand slapped and clawed at his shoulder before sighing in relief when the larger man hurriedly let me go. I pressed my forearm to the line of stiches on my chest in an effort to soothe any pain and keep my chest from splitting in two.

I froze when his large hands touched my shoulder and then moved to my neck. I looked up just in time to see the horror and anger in his eyes before looking away.

“Ratchet can meet us on the way,” Ironhide informed me roughly even as his eyes shined with worry and guilt.

 

My smile was strained, but the relief was honest.

Gabe returned the smile.

He moved to pick me up and I hopped away from him, holding a hand to ward him off. I took a few hopping steps in the direction he’d come from, making sure he didn’t try and pick me up again.

He seemed to understand what I was doing. “Stubborn,” Mr. Mountain muttered, but shadowed my every move, watching as I alternatively hopped and limped heavily. He then turned to the waiting group of guards, which I could now see were FBI. “Let’s move out. Cover our six and scout ahead. I don’t want to run into any trouble on our way out.” The guards hustled to obey, half the group going in front and the other half following behind. I watched as Ironhide then lifted a hand to his headset. “I’ve got the kid. We’re heading out. Ratchet, meet us as soon as you can.” He paused, listening, before smirking and more than a few of the guards suddenly had fits of coughing. “Understood. I’ll let him know.” I raised an eyebrow as Gabe turned his gaze to me. “You are grounded until you turn 152 years old and you are getting your ass spanked when we get home.” I smiled and didn’t reply, focusing on putting my right foot in front of my left foot.

Luckily, we didn’t run into any more trouble on our way out. Three guards accompanied us on the elevator ride up and my spark began to race when the elevator doors opened and revealed an inconspicuous lobby to an office building. My focus zeroed in on the glass double doors being protected by no less than five guards and a dozen police and government vehicles sat out in the street with their lights on. The doors were held open for me as I approached and my eyes instantly went up and around, looking at the stars and moon. I felt the cold wind blow past me, bringing the smells of smog, smoke, and whatever else and my feet touched rough pavement for the first time in forever.

For a single moment, my spark didn’t feel weighed down. It felt light with relief and freedom and I unintentionally broadcasted the feeling to every spark listening, even Megatron, who promptly shut me out. My family and friends sent back their relief and happiness in return before I realized what I was doing and stopped the flow of emotions.

Ironhide then came up behind me and scooped me up, making me gasp. He only looked innocent as I glared at him. “You walked out on your own two feet. Now I’m taking you to the car and to our setup.” I rolled my eyes, but settled comfortably in his much larger arms and chest as a guard rushed to open an SUV for him. Gabe slid in slowly, careful not to jostle me. “Ratchet is going to meet us at our temporary base when he can. He got held up.”

“It’s alright,” I signed. “I’m fine.”

I rose and fell with the enormous sigh Gabe gave. “No. You aren’t.” My eyes flicked away quickly and I didn’t say anything. We rode the rest of the way in silence.

My curiosity was really beginning to bug me when we came to a stop in the parking garage of a very fancy looking hotel and found more guards, though they were dressed in suits and sunglasses instead of body armor and rifles. Curiously, I tracked all the humans with my eyes. All the service hallways we went down were empty except for the occasional Men-In-Black.

“Politics,” Gabe grumbled as he stepped into a service elevator, still cradling me in his arms.

I looked at him in confusion, but let it rest at that. It wasn’t an unknown fact that Gabe would rather shoot whoever disagreed with him than argue and spend tax-payer money. My eyebrows rose as the floor numbers did. I had to guess we were near the top of the tall building or at the top by the time the doors slid open and revealed a short hall with a door at the end, guarded by two more MiB.

My jaw promptly dropped as the doors were opened and Gabe stepped through. I’m sure it would’ve been a very nice and luxurious penthouse living room and kitchen if it weren’t for the very obvious military sent up. There were tables and wires everywhere. Monitors and key boards and machines and people in uniform talking on comm lines, reporting, giving out orders. It was organized chaos.

Several people looked up at our arrival but shortly went back to work, no doubt managing the raid going on at the facility. But one man kept looking and actually turned to approach. I stiffened as I recognized the black man in a very expensive looking suit. The President of the United States came to Gabe’s side as he headed for another set of doors. “How are things proceeding?” he asked and Gabe answered. I couldn’t understand my big brother’s answer because I was a bit too busy trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was seeing the President of the United States in the flesh.

I was still in a shock when Ironhide gently laid me down on a large and plush bed. It wasn’t his fault that relaxing all the stress on my stiches and mending muscles was its own bit of agony and no matter how I tried to hide it that pinched expression on my face and how I stiffly lowered myself to lay down said it all.

“Sorry, kid,” Gabe murmured softly, running a hand through my hair with a familiarity that shocked me for a moment before I leaned into it, smiling up at him and waving off his apology.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Alex,” the black man greeted, coming forward to hold his hand out.

I returned the smile, calling up a fake smile for the first time in a long time. I shook his hand before signing to Gabe, asking him to translate. “I wish it had been under better circumstances.”

“These actually might be the best because you are safe and this operation is going as planned,” the other man pointed out while I laid back down, shifting to put pillows under me to prop myself up. Gabe helped, a slightly distant look in his eyes, telling me he was listening to his headset.

I nodded and hid my grimace as best as I could as my chest started to act up. I nodded absently in response to the President. It’s been a while since I’ve used my happy mask, but I dragged it out of storage and put on a cheery smile, lying through my teeth. Never in my entire life have I ever wanted to meet the President. Any President really. I had absolutely no interest in politics, which was ironic seeing how I was one of the most politically powerful being on Cybertron if it weren’t ravaged with war right now. I waved my hands at Gabe before pointing at the most powerful figure in America, knowing that Ironhide would know my question.

Ironhide finally stopped listening to his headset and frowned at the question while he poked and prodded my pillows, making sure they were stable or something. “When Seb and Chase came back to us and we found out you’d been taken we knew we had no chance in hell of finding you. Those humans could’ve gone anywhere in the world with you and we had no clue on where to start. So it was agreed that we needed some human help. Seb, Jazz, and I all called in favors to get Chase and Jazz to see the President directly and as soon as possible.”

The President smiled and put his hands in his pockets. “I’ve heard a lot of crazy and fantastic things in my time, but I have to say that I’ve actually never had someone claim to my face that they were aliens. I never would’ve believed officers Collins and Hunter if officer Collins hadn’t shown me his… What do you call them?”

“Wings,” Ironhide supplied readily.

“Right,” Obama agreed, nodding. “If officer Collins hadn’t shown me his wings. To make a long story short, negotiations and talks began. Privately of course. No one outside of my Cabinet, the leaders of this operation, and I know who you people are. Cybertronians already have officially recognized as a foreign society and have amnesty and protection while on U.S. soil.”

“The Autobots anyway,” Ironhide corrected.

“Ah. Of course. Officers Hunter and Collins were just beginning to explain the war and the factions when your location was revealed to us. We naturally wanted to act as swiftly as possible.”

I listened with wide eyes, not really believing my ears before nodding in understanding. I lifted my hands and signed stutteringly, “How long was I gone?”

“Four weeks, two days, and eight hours,” Gabe answered grimly.

I jerked and looked at my older brother in shock. He nodded and I saw worry and sadness and guilt build in his eyes, but I couldn’t find it in me at the moment to try and soothe those emotions. I sank back silently into my mound of pillows, not really seeing anything. It had felt like so much longer.

Ironhide turned his hazel eyes down at where he was playing with the hem of the pillow case. “I’m so sorry, kid. I never—”

The door to the room burst open and I jumped horribly, fearing that the facility had launched a group to get me back or the humans in the other room were moving to overpower us, but I relaxed a bit when Ratchet’s familiar form stalked in. I smiled wanly, happy mask fading for a moment at the familiar sight even if he was looking ruffled and very irritated at the moment.

“Don’t you fucking move,” he growled, completely ignoring the President and pushing Gabe out of the way in order to get to the side of the bed closest to me. “You are not going to be doing anything until I have done a full evaluation and healed every inch of you. Then I’m going to beat you senseless and heal you again. Then I’m going to shove as much food as I can down your throat, make Gabe clean up your puke, feed you again, and then make sure you never leave the house again.” I could feel my smile grow and become surer, stretching muscles I haven’t used in about a month. I haven’t smiled in a month. How depressing was that? “Where are you hurt?” Ratchet demanded, already carefully plucking at the front of my blood-spotted shirt and pant leg.

I pointed to my pant leg, chest, and throat, watching as they both pull and flick open pocket knives that they carried with them everywhere. I didn’t know if it was a veteran thing or a mechanic thing, but these two and Eric always had a knife of some sort in their pockets. Gabe leaned over behind Ratchet and started cutting away at my pant leg while Ratchet worked on my shirt and I knew the instant they saw the stiches and the next instant when they realized why I had those stiches.

I watched them neutrally as they paled and looked at each other in barely hidden horror. I could feel Gabe’s hands shaking as he touched either side of my stiches and gently lifted my leg, seeing the stiches circle my entire thigh. At the same time, they also looked at my throat. Tears sprung to my eyes just like they always did when I was hit once more by the realization that I was mute.

My spark could feel the rapid flurry of emotions passing between the two spark mates, but I didn’t intrude on it. After a moment they returned to their task even as the President beat a respectful if hasty retreat from the room. Seb looked at both sets of stiches and lightly danced his fingers over the injured areas as Ironhide took a slightly stumbling step back. “Butchers,” the doctor murmured hatefully before calling out his wings.

Something in me automatically relaxed as the familiar light green washed over me. Maybe it was Ratchet’s natural medic aura that puts his patients at ease or what the light meant, but it let me relax fully on my small mountain of pillows. Thankfully, neither said anything or asked any questions as Ratchet set to healing my injuries. I watched in a little fascination as Ratchet seemed to tease the stiches from my skin before casting them aside and quickly knitting the skin and bone back together. I didn’t feel anything at all during this whole process, though I was careful to remain still.

Ironhide resumed his seat next to me and I frowned a little bit when he grabbed my hand tightly and bowed his head over it. I didn’t need to use my spark to know he was projecting grief and self-hatred. A small sigh escaped me. Of course he and the others would blame themselves for what was done to me. It was my fault that I made them drive me away and it was my fault I was caught in the first place. Everything that happened to me was my own doing. But, for now, I just grabbed Ironhide’s hand back and rested my head on top of his.

It took a few minutes for Ratchet to pull away, which was unusual as he normally took a handful of seconds to heal a broken bone. I didn’t need anything else telling me how bad off those wounds had been. As soon as he stepped back I cautiously stretched and moved my leg before carefully sitting up, twisting this way and that. A relieved smile spread across my face as I didn’t feel even a single twinge of pain.

He then came up to my neck and I looked at him uncertainly. The last time I went a century without speaking was because Megatron tore all of my vocal cords out. There was nothing left. And the one thing that medics could not do was create something from nothing. There had to be some trace of the missing part in order to build on it. Last time my voice couldn’t be fixed. I was terrified to know if it was the same now.

My big brother shushed me before resting his hand on my throat, feeling out my injury. The next few seconds were the absolute longest in my life.

When he sighed loudly, I had to actually look at him to tell what kind of sigh that was. Judging by the huge smile on his face, it was one of relief. I tentatively shared the smile and he nodded. “I can fix this,” he breathed quietly. “I can fix this.”

The familiar inching sensation washed over my throat and I fought not to clear it or swallow as tissue was removed and grown, stitches teased out. When he pulled back, I slowly sat up, stretching my chest and leg before lifting a hand to rest on my throat.

I took a deep breath.

“H-hey.”

I promptly burst into tears, covering my mouth as laughter spilled from me. Arms immediately wrapped around me, clinging with all their strength and I returned the favor.

“Oh, Primus, that feels good,” I murmured to myself before smiling at the pair. “It’s awesome to be able to move again.” I pulled back before moving to swing my legs over the side of the bed only to have Ratchet push me back down rather forcefully.

“Don’t you dare,” he snarled, eyes narrowed dangerously as I blinked owlishly up at him. “You aren’t going to move at all until I know for sure that my bone grafting and stitching will hold up.”

I raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the way my muscles were beginning to burn and twitch with the need to move. “What if I have to use the bathroom or want to take a shower?” I asked softly, relishing in my voice once more but also not wanting to push it.

Ratchet pursed his lips unhappily even as relief and joy danced in his eyes and spark before glaring at Ironhide. “You’re going to sit in there with him and if he so much as twitches in pain you will call me. Right?” he growled.

Gabe nodded seriously. “Got it. Up we get, Alex.”

I scowled lightly as the large man completely lifted me off the bed bridal style. “I can walk, you know.”

“No, you damn will won’t,” Ratchet snarled, obviously unhappy that his patient had an excuse to be up and away from him so soon. “You’ll sit in the tub and that’s final.”

“But I haven’t been able to really move in a month,” I complained, kicking my legs and bending backwards. Gabe seamlessly adjusted his hold on me, used to my antics at being carried. “And I haven’t been able to move at all for the past who-knows-how-long!”

The glare Ratchet snapped in my direction would’ve had me cringing if I didn’t feel the worry and fond amusement in his spark. “You can last a few more days.”

“Days?!” I gasped in horror before looking around curiously when Gabe finally entered the bathroom. “What do you… Whoa. This bathroom is as big as our living room.”

I felt Ironhide’s soft laugh. “The perks of selling our souls to the devil.” I made a face as he set me on the ground in front of the toilet. He let me do my business with more privacy and respect than anyone at the facility. And soon I was lounging in the hot-tub-bath, arms and chin propped on the edge.

Gabe sat close by, watching me. This was a moment I wished that I was a telepath so I could put words to the emotions I was getting from him. Relief. Worry. Anger. Happiness. Love. Fear. It was all swirling in this nonsensical pot that was his spark and I tried to help him sort it out by nudging certain emotions this way or push them down altogether.

“So you remembered that you’re an empath,” he remarked and I met his eyes before smiling guiltily. “Yeah, I know when you’re messing with me. You used to do it when you were younger too. Before you knew any better. Tried to get out of trouble or called out to us when you were scared.” He got this fond look on his face as a smile began to appear. “Cutest sparkling I’ve ever seen. Shame we didn’t get to raise you again here on Earth.”

I shared his smile, kicking my legs faintly in the water. “I didn’t get into too much trouble, did I?” His negative emotions were practically gone now as he brought up old memories.

Ironhide outright snorted and shook his head. “Boy, you attracted trouble wherever you went.” And I grinned at the possibilities. Vaguely, with my spark hidden, I could recall some events like that. When my family was so tall and big and the world was dark and scary unless I was with them. “Still do.” My smile faded as the negative emotions came back with those soft words.

“Hey, you know this is nothing, right?” I asked quietly, searching him as he looked at me like I was crazy. “Come on, ‘Hide. I’m Bumblebee, one of the best scouts in the universe. You know sometimes I mess up get caught. Remember Tyger Pax?”

Gabe frowned at me. “You know I do. We all do.”

I smiled and raised my head from my arms, tracing a finger down my throat. “And we all know that I have my voice back now.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you nearly died and were traumatized for life because of it.”

“No, but it does show that the bad memories and experiences fade and get better with time.” Ironhide blinked at me and I smiled at him, resting my head on my arms again, basking in the warmth and ignoring the fact that the water in the bath was deep enough to drown in. “Tell me more stories of when I was younger,” I ordered suddenly, wanting to change the subject and hear the funny stories again.

Ironhide raised an eyebrow, but I knew he would do anything I wanted right now. Short of disobeying Ratchet and hurting me, but it was the same altogether. “Demanding brat,” he grumbled, more for show than anything else. “Alright.” He thought for a moment before bringing out his wings to access his memories better and relive them more clearly. I waited patiently as his eyes unfocused and he searched through his Deep Memories for the right story to tell. When he finally came out of it I felt his spark nearly swell and explode with love and happiness. His eyes might have looked a little misty as well as he smiled and looked at me. “How about I tell the story of when you were first sparked?”

That was something that I would probably search my memories for later, just for the uniqueness of the moment. I nodded and smiled, waiting.

“So you were the last to join us, right?” Ironhide began. “The City Leader of Vos was the last City Leader to die once the war started, so all of us are already in the army and fighting and waiting. We never really saw Skyspark, who you were in the past, but boy did we hear stories. You were as slippery and hard to pin down as you are today.” My smile grew as I thought of the implications. Especially when I was older and an expert flier before I died. “Megatron could not kill you and you were a massive help to the Autobots before an assassin got you in the back while in Iacon.”

“We were the first to know when Skyspark died,” Ironhide explained. “With us being City Leaders we needed to be there to ask the Allspark to release your spark for another life-cycle. And let me tell you the Allspark was not happy to give you up.” I blinked at this news. City Leaders were always meant to be reborn and to rule again. Why would the Allspark try and break that cycle? “See, the Allspark knows everything that happened on Cybertron. It knew about the war and it especially knew about everyone dying to return to it. And it didn’t want to risk you by sparking your new body in the middle of war. But after joors and joors of begging and pleading and promising the Allspark finally sparked you. And, Bee…” Ironhide shook his head with the smallest of smiles. Tears came to my eyes as I absorbed the feeling of love and awe pouring off of him.

“You were the most beautiful sight we’d seen in a long time. A spark moved from the Allspark down onto the floor and morphed to create this body. It created you. And…and you were…” Ironhide took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling to regain control. “After so many years of killing and losing friends, all of us forgot what it was like to have hope or something to live for beyond our duty to lead and fight. And when you were sparked, you reminded us of what everything all meant. You reminded us of just why we were fighting. When you laid on that floor, big blue eyes, curly gold hair, and tiny wings, looking up at us and smiling and laughing, you reminded us that we weren’t fighting to defeat the Decepticons and Megatron. You reminded us that we were fighting to protect all of the future sparklings. It wasn’t just the Cybertronians fighting at our sides that depended on us, but all the future generations to come and we’d forgotten that. Until you were sparked.”

Ironhide reached out and gently ran and hand through my hair and I leaned into the touch, smiling as the tears Ironhide refused to cry ran down my face. “You were the most beautiful baby we’d ever seen,” he whispered hoarsely. “You never once cried as Optimus picked you up. And you were so tiny I could hold you in one hand.” He went silent for a long moment, just petting my hair.

“We could hardly handle being away from you. Optimus and Prowl were able to be near you the most given their high ranks, but Ratchet, Jazz, and I nearly lost our minds whenever we were ordered away for missions. Eventually, we caused so much disruption and chaos that Prowl had a legitimate reason to permanently station us in Iacon with them for a while. We never left you alone for a klik. You never wanted for anything.”

I smiled and wiped away the last of the tears. “Spoiled me rotten, did you?”

“Pit yes,” Ironhide admitted shamelessly. “You had not only us but all of Iacon wrapped around your finger. Anything you wanted you got. Any time you wanted to play you played. Pit, there was one time you played with a captured Decepticon we had in the brig.” I laughed at the ridiculous statement and made a mental note to find that memory. “Oh, yes, you did. Nearly gave all of us spark attacks when we found you bouncing on Thundercracker’s knee happy as can be. And you had this habit of wanting to be carried. You always climbed onto our backs, right between out wings, and just watched everything we did, asking questions as fast as you could. Prime went to more than a few base wide meetings with you clinging to him like a scraplet.”

I shared his grin. “So that’s why I like jumping on your back.”

He chuckled. “Probably. Or you’re just annoying.”

I scoffed. “Me? Annoying? What are you talking about?”

I got a soft tug on my long black bangs. “Brat. Come on. Let’s get you back to bed before Ratchet finally loses his patience.” I groaned in complaint, but obeyed nonetheless.

But I refused to go to sleep.

Ratchet threatened and growled and snapped at me to go to sleep as I laid on that giant bed, focus on my spark as I spread it out to detect any other Cybertronian that approached.

When I finally got tired of hearing him growl and snarl I spoke up for the first time since I was carried from the bathroom, dressed in some standard grey sweats and white shirt. “Was I hard to put to bed when I was a sparkling?” Ratchet spluttered to a stop and Ironhide snorted in amusement from where he lay down beside me, arm draped over me carefully. I turned my head and raised an eyebrow at him. “What? I’m curious. My memories haven’t fully returned to me yet.”

Ironhide smirked and rubbed my back, making me go limp. “Sure, kid.”

“Well?” I asked, voice muffled by a pillow.

I could practically feel Seb’s scowl in his spark before he huffed. “No, we didn’t have any problems getting you to sleep,” he finally answered. “Yeah, you were an energetic little sparkling, but when you got tired you crashed. Hard part was actually getting you to sleep in a bed.”

Ironhide suddenly burst out laughing. “Primus, you hated beds. Hated them.”

I turned my head from the pillow just in time to see the blond man hide a smile behind his hand. “Set your bed on fire, you did,” he added before pausing. “Well, you got Grimlock to do it for you, but it was all the same in the end.”

My surprise was honest as I gaped at the two. “What?” I said. “But I love sleeping. How can I hate beds?”

“Because you liked sleeping either in our arms, on us, or, when you were older, anywhere that was near us and not a bed,” Ratchet explained, giving up on trying to stay mad and openly showing his mirth. “And in that order too.” The bonded pair laughed as I continued gaping uncomprehendingly at them. “I suppose we’re to blame for that habit of yours,” Seb admitted with a shrug. “When you were a sparkling we always carried you everywhere so you always slept while we were holding you. And when you began to get too big for that, well…” The smile turned sheepish.

I turned to Ironhide expectantly, wondering what the hell embarrassed or shamed a doctor. Ironhide grimaced and refused to look at me. “We eventually had to be forceful about you sleeping in your own bed and your own room. You didn’t like that. So you cried. And screamed. And begged. And with us being your **parents/brothers/family/together** ,” I blinked briefly at the sudden Cybertronian word, but decided it was fitting given what we all were to each other, “we didn’t really handle that well.”

Ratchet snorted lightly. “Understatement of the millennia,” he muttered.

“What did you do?” I demanded, beginning to feel horrified with how the pair was dancing around the subject.

“It’s what we didn’t do actually,” Ironhide explained. “We would’ve gone to you the second you started crying, but we were stopped.”

“’Stopped’,” I repeated in slight disbelief, looking at the pair. “You two, Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz, were…’stopped’.”

“Sedated,” the pair chorused.

“Beat into oblivion,” Ironhide added.

“Shackled to the wall,” Ratchet seconded.

“Mind controlled by a ‘path,” they said at the same time again and I blinked in surprise at the list of…measures taken to stop them.

Ratchet crossed his arms. “Jazz damn near killed his entire Spec Ops unit trying to get to you. Just goes to show how well he trained them that they didn’t die.”

“Optimus and Prowl are wily bastards when they want to be and nearly slipped past Red Alert’s cameras,” Ironhide muttered.

“And you two?” I asked, smile growing by the second at the ridiculous images I kept imaging.

“Can’t remember and no one will tell us,” Ironhide explained, shrugging.

“Oh, well then,” I reply just as nonchalant before propping myself on my elbows so I could look between the pair more easily. “You guys really did all that for me just ‘cause I couldn’t sleep alone?”

“We would’ve killed anyone that so much as scratched you, Bee,” Ratchet told me as he finally gave into the craving for touch and closeness I’d been growing in his spark. “We all look out for each other, but you were always the one we worried and protected like Primus himself.”

I frowned in confusion and opened my mouth before closing it, trying to piece together the question that would remedy my confusion. Why did they feel so driven to protect me? Why did they go to such extremes? Why was it me?

Ratchet was the one who patched us all up with his gruff compassion, ready to smack us straight if we did something stupid and the next moment hug us when we needed it.

Jazz brought life and energy to any room he walked into and always had a smile on his face even when the shadows of what he’s done to protect everyone haunted his every step.

Ironhide took every bullet and hit he could to protect us in battle whether that be on an actual battle field or safe at home in our sparks.

Prowl spent countless joors and orns pouring over plans and scenarios, coming up with the best possible way to bring all of us home safe and sound, caring and loving in his own distant and stoic way.

Optimus led us and warmed us with his spark, reminding us that we weren’t just another soldier or citizen, but someone so incredibly special and important to him.

Why was it me that these incredible and powerful people would give life and limb for over just a few tears or scratches? What made me important to these…these **gods/sparks/life/hope**?

Ironhide’s arm tightened from where it lay on my back. “We couldn’t live without you, Bee. Just leave it at that.”

I slowly subsided, relaxing between the combined warmth of my older brothers. For the first time since this whole rescue started I felt sleep tugging at my eyes. I yawned and wiggled slightly to get more comfortable before returning my attention to my spark.

He would get here soon. I could feel him getting closer even if I couldn’t directly sense him.

It was becoming a chore to keep my eyes open when I felt three familiar sparks enter my range, rapid ascending through the elevator. For a moment, I thought I was imagining it, dreaming again back in my cell, but when I felt their hope and worry I knew it was real.

“Bee?” Gabe called in surprise when I suddenly leveraged myself up and out of the little niche between his and his spark mate’s bodies. “Bumblebee?”

I didn’t answer as I began to scoot down towards the foot of the bed, eyes locked on the door. When it opened my eyes solely fell on a tall man with long black hair and dark blue eyes. I barely had a second to look at my spark mate, foot just grazing the floor, before I was swept up in a bone-crushing hug. A whimper escaped me as those arms squeezed me so tight to that body I knew so well. My arms automatically came up and wrapped around his neck as I turned and buried my face in his neck, tears pricking my eyes as I breathed in his scent.

I could feel Optimus shaking slightly as we held each other before I scrambled to put at least a few inches between us. When I was finally allowed to lean back I immediately took his face in my hands and looked him over desperately, taking in every single detail.

His hair was a mused mess that reminded me of what he looked like after sparing or a fight and his hair and beard were slightly longer than I remembered, but his facial hair scraped so perfectly against my palms. And those blue eyes I loved so much were looking back at me with equal desperation. There were dark bags, telling me he’d barely slept, but it was him. It was him.

A small sob fought its way up my throat as that finally sank in. I was out. I was free. I was safe. I was with Eric now. I smiled briefly before we were suddenly kissing. I didn’t remember who started it or who leaned forward first, but suddenly his taste was flooding mine and all of my senses were officially filled with my spark mate. I couldn’t see, feel, hear, taste, or smell anything beyond Optimus and that was all that mattered in that moment. I finally, finally had my other half with me and I wasn’t going to be letting go anytime soon.

When the need for air finally forced us apart I rested my forehead against Eric’s and just stared into his eyes, mesmerized and memorizing them again. My thumb moved against his scruffy cheek and my smile came back. “Hey,” I greeted softly, pulsing my love as loudly as I could without actually bringing my spark out.

I nearly broke down crying as I watched those eyes crinkle and sparkle with love and happiness. “Hey,” he said back, voice rough. He was about to say more when another voice crashed in.

“I want me some Bee!”

And suddenly a Jazz-sized thing was hanging onto me.

A laugh was startled out of me as Eric and I put some space between us, which Jazz took advantage of and secured a better hold. “I missed you so much, Bee! I swear, you ever get captured without me again and we are officially ending our Salty-Popcorn Alliance and you will forever be left alone among the Bland-Popcorn lovers. Seriously, that’s just not cool! I thought we were bros, Bee!”

Awkwardly, I moved one arm from around Eric and put it around Jazz as best as I could, realizing that Eric was easily holding up both Jazz and I. “We’ll plan better next time?” I offered uncertainly.

“You bet your ass we will! Ain’t that right, Prowler?”

I looked up to see the mentioned man come forward with a fond and amused smile on his face. “Jazz, I think it’s time to let go. You can hog Alex later.” I grunted faintly when Jazz’s grip only tightened. Prowl sighed but smiled at me. “Just a moment, Bumblebee.” Then he switched over into French as he began to monumental task of getting Jazz to release me.

You can imagine my surprise when Prowl suddenly swooped down and kissed Jazz, thoroughly distracting the French-Creole-Jamaican into loosening his hold on me. My jaw about hit the floor as I watched Prowl carry the smaller man away a safe distance before releasing him from his kissing-thrall. It took a few seconds to sink in and when it finally did it was a battle to keep from squealing like a girl, though there was nothing I could do to hide the excitement and elation my spark was broadcasting.

Jazz grinned at me before clinging to Prowl in the same fashion he’d been clinging to me. “My Prowler,” he snarled playfully, baring his teeth.

Eric chuckled and adjusted his hold on me before walking over to the bed Ratchet and Gabe had vacated. “Apparently Washington D.C. can do something none of us can,” he told me and I vaguely pieced together what had happened. Jazz and Prowl finally hooked up while in D.C. talking with the President.

My grin just about broke my face as I was set gently down on the bed before turned and hugging Optimus when he settled down next to me. “It’s so good to see you all again,” I stated, purposely pulsing my emotions to get my point across. Optimus drew the blanket up and over us and a purr rumbled from my chest at the immediate increase in heat. My body suddenly reminded me that it was tired and my mind agreed wholesparkedly. A yawn slipped from me as Eric wrapped me up in his arms.

Eric kissed my forehead and buried his nose in my hair. “We missed you too, Bee. We missed you so much.” I hummed in acknowledgement before closing my eyes, just letting my spark mate fill my senses before I fell into a warm and safe rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so fricking lucky that I feel bad for all the suspense and feels I’ve put you through. I was going to break this up into two chapters, but that didn’t happen. But yeah! Reunion and rescue! Btw did I pull a fast one by including the President? Or the fact that Will and Epps would instigate the rescue? Lol I’ve still got it. See, I’m not just good a cliffhangers and suspense. I’m also good at surprises. ^U^ I hope the peeks back home to check on the guys were good.
> 
> Also something to note, when I originally wrote this story I did not have Bee losing his voice or a possible love interest between Roddy and the Twins or the Lennox scene where he counts down. You guys can thank yourselves for that (look to the comments and reviews themselves if you want to find the owner of the original ideas) but after reading your comments and talking with you guys some ideas stuck and I went back and did some major revisions. And now we have this. So thanks guys, for helping me make this story even better. You guys are awesome.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "text" = English  
> " **text** " = Cybertronian

I knew I was asleep, but somehow I remained aware of my surroundings. At least when it came to sounds I did. Yeah, the majority of my mind was just focused on the warmth and getting as much sleep as possible, but I could hear my family moving and talking in the room. I heard the creaking chair somewhere by the bed, the faint murmurs being exchanged between the people in the room, and the breathing when there was no other sound. I couldn’t understand them, but I certainly knew they were there.

I buried my face deeper under the covers and pressed my ear to my spark mate’s chest, hoping to tune out any sounds by only listening to his heart and spark. Eric shifted under me and brought up a hand to pet my hair and all sounds in the room went silent long enough for me to drift back into a more restful sleep, one where I was only barely aware of my surroundings. Mentally anyway.

My spark was constantly keeping in touch with my family. I felt a stream of foreign emotions and energy funneling into my spark as it spun contentedly in my chest. Not that I didn’t halfway understand the reasoning behind it. The last time we’d been around the majority of these sparks they’d shunned and unintentionally hurt me with their negative emotions.

So I was always keeping tabs on my surroundings.

Which totally tripped me out since I’ve never slept this lightly before. I just took sleeping lightly to a whole new level. Primus damn me. Can’t I sleep like a normal person?

I faded in and out when it came to awareness and sleepy blackness to the point where I had no clue how much time had passed, but I thought I’d gotten a decent chunk of time to sleep before I felt three sparks suddenly enter my range.

I bolted upright so fast that I nearly fell over with my momentum. It was only that fact that I used the hand that would be reaching for my knife in order to brace myself that the three entering the room didn’t get skewered. Surprise and alarm flooded my spark for a dizzying moment before I felt Optimus grab my shoulders and pulse comfort/safe/noharm. “It’s okay, Bumblebee,” he assured me softly, using my designation to pull my slightly dazed attention from the three newcomers to him. The larger man gathered me close in a hug. “You’re safe.”

I blinked before looking back at the door and finally recognizing the frozen and slightly fearful forms of Sunny, Sid, and Roddy. Oh. It was just them.

I groaned and leaned harder against Eric, forcing him to lay back down as I curled up. “Too early for this shit,” I slurred, forcing myself to go back to sleep.

At least I was until someone snorted. “Yeah. Nice to see you too, Alex. No need to thank us or anything for saving your life.”

My eyes snapped open. Oh. It was them. The glare I gave the trio as I sat up had them freezing again. “What the Pit were you three thinking?” I hissed angrily, flicking my gaze between all three of them. “Taking on Megatron by yourselves? Are you insane?”

I watched as they shifted uncomfortably before Sunny straightened and glared back at me defiantly. “We had it under control. Besides, he was going to kill you. Did you really expect us to leave you with him?”

“I expected you to not be there at all,” I shot back, rising to my feet and walking off the bed, ignoring Ratchet protesting sound as I suddenly got in the blond twin’s face. I’m sure I wasn’t intimidating at all dressed only in sweats and a too-big T-shirt, but that wasn’t my concern right now. “I was gone for one month. There is no possible way you could’ve received the necessary training or regained your memories enough to be sufficient and dependable in a fight. So, I didn’t expect any of you to be there at all. Because every single being in the facility with the exception of myself was out to kill you. Do you understand that?” I glared down at them, taking in how Roddy was slumped in resignation and Sid refused to look at me. Sunny was still trying to be defiant and I met his glare, forcing him to look away as well.

“And it’s one thing to even show up on that raid at all and another to take on the Slag Maker himself. He isn’t just another guy to fight. He is one of the best fighters this universe has ever seen. He fragging killed Optimus not a few months ago!” They all looked shocked and a bit sick at my sudden exclamation, eyes going behind me to where I knew Optimus was still sitting on the bed. “He took—” My words caught in my throat as I tried to say that he took my leg from me but I quickly shook off the horror and fear the memory created in me. “The point is that while you may not have fully recognized the bastard, you felt the fear and terror your Deep Memories gave you and you ignored them and took him on anyway. And I’ll promise you this. If I even get the feeling that you are going to do anything near as stupid as this again I will beat you to death, make Ratchet bring you back to life, and beat you again. There is no fucking excuse for trying to kill yourself.”

There was a long beat of silence in the room before Jazz coughed, “Hypocrite.”

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. “I have seniority. Not to mention a berserker button when it comes down to it.” I grimaced when I remembered my failure to press that berserker button when I fought Megatron, but didn’t mention it as I moved back to the bed and allowed Optimus to pull me back onto his lap to curl up. “But nonetheless,” I murmured quietly as I looked at the thoroughly chewed-out trio. “Thank you.” They looked up at me uncertainly. “What you did was stupid beyond anything I’ve ever heard of, but if you didn’t do it than I’d be dead right now.” Eric’s arms tightened around me at my statement and I hugged his arms to me in reassurance. I smiled self-deprecatingly. “It’s nothing I wouldn’t have done or haven’t already done now that I think of it.” I curled my lip as I remembered Tyger Pax, under SI, and in the facility. “Numerous times actually.”

“You really are the hypocrite, aren’t you?” Sid drawled with a smile and I shrugged, sinking back into Eric’s arms with a sigh, wondering if I needed to sleep more or not. His twin huffed unhappily and Sid nudged him without looking only to get gibs slapped. The red head swore and turned to his twin with a raised fist and I was totally expecting an all-out brawl to take place before Seb stepped in.

“Boys,” he called warningly, halting both of them. They glowered at each other but obeyed the unspoken command.

Roddy just smirked at them, obviously trying not to laugh. He then looked at Optimus. “On our way in the President asked us to tell you that he would like to speak with all of us to wrap up the mission.”

Prowl nodded out of the corner of my eyes, contentedly hugged Jazz to his chest. “A final debrief before we go on our way.” He too looked to his leader. “It’ll be a decently lengthy meeting as we finalize any loose ends from the raid, talk about future possibilities, and assure each other that communications will continue after this.”

I felt Optimus nod from where he was resting his chin on my head. “Alright. Roddy, could you tell him that we’ll… Alex, do you feel up to going to the meeting with us?”

“Hmm?” I hummed questioningly out of reflex, not expecting to be addressed. “Oh. Umm.” I thought for a moment and recognized the sick feeling I got at the thought of meeting formally with the President of the United States. I’ve had my fill of humans who had more political power than me and I had no inclination of leaving the first place in forever that I’ve really felt safe and happy in. But I should at least thank the President. Without him I’d probably be dead or still in that place not to mention that all of my family and friends would be there. So I would be safe. I’m safe. “Sure,” I answered finally.

“You don’t have to,” Optimus murmured. “You do need to rest and the President wouldn’t be offended at all.”

“I’m fine,” I assure him, reaching up and behind me to weave my fingers through his hair and just hold onto him. Turning my head and leaning to the side, I forced a smile up at him—one he obviously saw through. “I want to thank him for helping us.” I watched as Optimus frowned before tightening his arms for a brief second and then letting me go.

I caught the bundle of clothes Ironhide threw at me and recognized them from my own closet. He nodded in the direction of the bathroom and I nodded my thanks. It was a bit surreal putting on my own clothes. After wearing those horribly clinical white shirt and pants and being barefoot it shook me up a bit to actually have something different on. I almost lost my balance when I stood up with socks and shoes on. I noticed a comb and toothbrush sitting on one of the bathroom sinks and I made use of them, brushing my teeth until they shined and grimacing as I combed through my long hair. I always hated long hair on myself. It was too easy for someone to grab and use against me. When we got home I would ask one of the guys to help me cut it.

After I was finished getting ready I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror. It’d been a month since I’ve done so and I couldn’t help but notice the changes in my appearance. My skin was much paler than usual and my hair was dropping annoyingly into my face. It was obvious that I’d lost some weight and that I’d barely slept given how more pronounced my bone structure was and the black bruises under my eyes. I blew a breath to move my long black bangs from where they were getting in my eyes before focusing on them.

Thinking back, I called up memories and thoughts until finally I saw my black bangs twitch up before settling down again. A small smile touched my face. Good. At least I could still do that.

Finally deciding I’d spent too much time in the bathroom, I reentered the room to see everyone ready. I immediately went to Eric’s side and slid under his arm.

“We’re off to see the President, the Prez of the U.S.A.,” Sid sung softly as he hopped off the chair he’d been sitting on, and leading the way out to the bigger room Ironhide and I had passed through before.

It was a bit of a surprise to see that the room was returned to complete and total normalcy now. No military equipment or tables or random wires were anywhere. It looked like a normal penthouse. My eyes immediately picked out the secret service agents standing unobtrusively in the corners, watching us from behind dark glasses as we approached where the President was talking softly to a woman with a clipboard.

The black man looked up as we entered and smiled charismatically, waving the woman away as he approached us. “It’s wonderful to see all of you alive and well,” he greeted in what looked like honest happiness, though if it was he was happy to see us healthy or just that he was seeing us or if he was lying I didn’t know. Again: damn humans and their lack of sparks. I really wish I knew.

Optimus stepped forward and held out his right hand, shaking the President’s hand with a smile in return. It was a good one, but I knew it was fake. Eric wasn’t showing enough teeth for it to be real. “It’s a pleasure to meet with you again, Mr. President.”

“Likewise, Prime.” Then the black man’s attention turned to me. I stiffened a bit as his smile changed a bit, becoming softer and…pitying? “I’m glad you’re up and walking already, Mr. Steek. How are you feeling?”

It was rusty reflex that had me at least grabbing the President’s hand in return, though he did the shaking as I fought off images of men in black body armor and powerful humans out to get me. After a half-a-second, I returned the smile, bringing up my happy mask. “Much better now that I’m free, which I have you to thank for. If it weren’t for you I’d be a whole lot worse off right now.”

We released hands and the President shook his head. “Think nothing of it. I’d do it for anyone.” He turned his eyes to Eric and waved at the large arrangement of couches. “Shall we?”

“Of course,” Eric agreed calmly, though I could feel his anxiety and nervousness at the moment and I did my best to soothe it without directly influencing his spark.

We all sat down and Prowl broke what could’ve been an awkward silence. “What is the status of the cleanup?” he asked, sitting professionally with a straight back, hands in his lap, and looking the President in the eyes.

“Going very well, but still in progress,” the black man replied swiftly if a little regretfully. “We managed to apprehend most of the scientists and guards, but a few slipped through the cracks. We are currently tracking their whereabouts and should have everyone by the end of the day.”

“If you need any help at all with that,” Ironhide rumbled, crossing his arms from where he sat on my right, boxing me in comfortably with Eric on my left. “Please let us know. We’d be happy to help.” The toothy smile he gave left no doubt as to the reason why he would be so happy and even with my spark curled up contentedly in my chest I could feel the echoing bloodlust in my entire family. Sid, Sunny, and Roddy just watched and listened silently, their new sparks not giving off much emotion.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Obama assured my big brother, though I doubted he actually would. I wouldn’t want an alien out for blood on the streets hunting for prey. The President turned to look between Prowl and Optimus. “We’re also in the progress of gathering all research and tools found in the facility. It’s a large amount and will need to be processed—”

“Please don’t,” Prowl interrupted smoothly and I watched as the President straightened, waiting for Prowl to continue. “That research and information is on our biology and make-up. I don’t mean this as any offense to you or humans, but we’d feel much more comfortable if that information was returned to us directly. Some of it can be lethal if in the wrong hands.”

Oh. Well, the President didn’t like that. I didn’t need my spark to tell me that. My eyes could pick up the gathering of arguments in the President’s mind and how he wasn’t going to back down from this by the way he rested his hand on his knee, curling his fingers slightly. “I don’t take any offense, Officer Hunter,” the black man assured Prowl. “But this is a friendship we are forming here. Not only between myself and you but between the United States of America and the Autobots. And this friendship is going to have to take some faith and trust. I’ve already extended a hand towards you and your people by aiding you in the retrieval of one of your own.” It was a test of my will that I didn’t react at all when the President gestured towards me.

I narrowed my eyes and he met mine evenly. Don’t you dare use me as an excuse.

“I expect a hand to be extended in return.”

It was a bit surprising that Prowl didn’t react at all, even in spark. But, when I “looked” closer at his spark I could sense a feeling of calculation and a driving need to win. One that I didn’t expect to find in the normally placid and calm Prowl. “We understand, Mr. President, but you must understand. That information was taken from us against our will. It is of no right property to any human. Our bodies are our own. I am simply asking that you return all information on our biology and physical makeup be returned to us. As I said before, some information may be lethal and detrimental to myself and my companions.” I saw and felt the others shift uncomfortably at the fact that only partial information was being released to us, but I wasn’t concerned. As long as the biology work was given back to us we were fine.

One of Obama’s eyebrows went up as he listened to the capitulation. “Just the bodily research?” he repeated for clarity.

Prowl nodded. “Yes, though if you would return all of the information that would be appreciated. After all, all of us would be alright with sitting down and discussing the finer details and information of both our bodies and our culture. More accurate information for you, am I correct?”

When the President seemed unsure I decided to help him out. “The information won’t be of any use to you anyway, Mr. President,” I said, breaking the slightly tense silence as we waited for the President’s reply. Out of sight from everyone, my hand tightened on Eric’s side when the President looked at me. “While the doctors and scientists may have had a way to force my compliance and cooperation, they had no way to check if I was telling the truth,” I explained easily. “All of the notes and ‘facts’ taken are nothing but lies I came up with and fed them.”

“Oh?” the President hummed, still not convinced.

I nodded and waved an arm around at my family and friends. “Mr. President, all of us are seasoned soldiers in a millennia old war. None of us are strangers to fighting and I am most certainly not a stranger to being caught behind enemy lines. It comes in my line of work. The only reason why I did not leave was because Dr. Robinson was holding a gun to everyone that mattered to me. But still, she had no way of verifying my information the way Decepticon interrogators would have.”

The reluctant nod the President finally gave nearly made me smile. “I see your point, Mr. Steek.” He turned his eyes back to Prowl. “I really would appreciate regular meetings to discuss the differences in our cultures.”

“Of course,” Prowl agreed readily. “All you have to do is ask any one of us.”

“I was actually hoping that Mr. Steek might be inclined to have these meetings with me.” Okay, this time, I did react. I physically jerked like I’d been hit and Optimus’ arm tightened on my shoulder. I stared stunned at the President, fear curling up in my spark. Fear that Optimus detected and quickly flooded with comfort and warmth.

My spark mate shifted forward, pulling me tighter against his body. “Alex is in no condition, mentally or emotionally, to be having discussions or exposure to humans outside of our presence,” he all but snapped.

Jazz nodded and crossed his arms from where he was sitting on the arm of Prowl’s chair. “He is one of my men. Special Operations. Alex can be extremely dangerous when provoked and I can say that being around humans right now will be provocation enough.”

Prowl reached up and patted his lover’s thigh and added, “Standard protocol dictates that he go through extensive physic evaluation to determine his mental stability and danger to those around him.”

“Not to mention he is incredibly weak in spark and malnourished right now,” Ratchet jumped in with a scowl.

Ironhide growled deeply in his chest and crossed his large, tattooed arms. “He’s not going anywhere without us.”

I blinked in surprise, thoroughly bowled over by the protests. I shared surprised and astonished looked with the Twins and Roddy before looking at the President’s reaction. There was a small smile on his face as he looked around him with an “Are you kidding me?” face. He finally looked at me and smiled, making Optimus stiffened and growl lowly. “They’re very protective of you, aren’t they?”

“You have no idea,” I found myself saying before clicking my teeth shut and looking away. “Now is not the best time for me to be anywhere but where I can be cared for and restrained should I snap,” I stated slowly, patting Optimus’ side when he began to whisper that I didn’t need to say anything. “I would be happy to speak with you, but even if I am an alien I’m still enrolled in public high school and have my classes. I can’t leave Central to meet with you.”

“With technology nowadays I’m sure we can figure something out,” the President said in a voice as if to reassure me and I felt a little sick. No. I did not want to talk with the President on things that were pulled out of me by scientists and I also did not like how this powerful human was so set on talking with me. I was about to try and argue some point that would make me unable to speak with him when he beat me to the punch. “But I know that it will be a while before any sort of talks will take place. I understand. We can discuss this topic at a later date when everyone isn’t so…protective.”

“That sounds like a good idea, Mr. President,” I replied slowly before turning my head into Optimus’ shoulder and hunching slightly, looking at some random point in a wall to show my unwillingness to engage in any further conversation. Subtly, of course. Could I feign mental instability to get out of this place? Or would I get shot by the Secret Service guys in the corner? Why did I want to come to this again?

… To say thank you. Fuck me and my morals.

“Now that that is settled, do you have any further questions about the operation?” I heard the President ask.

Prowl responded, “Just the requested information returned to us as soon as possible and a copy of the mission report so we may see how it went as well.”

“That can be done. I’ll make it my aide’s top priority. I assume your phone and email are still available.”

“Of course, Mr. President. Despite the rushed nature of our introduction we are interested in maintaining a friendship with the United States and…”

I blinked as I suddenly remembered something. My spark twisted for a moment, beating itself for forgetting something I was born to do and I looked back at the President, ignoring the fact that there was a conversation going on. “What about the Allspark?”

“I’m sorry?” the President murmured in confusion, amicable smile staying on his face due to practice. My family shifted at the mention of the object, but I continued.

“Yeah. It was at the facility with me. It was a grey cube with weird writing on it,” I explained.

The President stared at me for a moment, eyes distant as he tried to identify what I was describing before understanding lit his brown eyes. “Ah. Yes, I remember. It was recovered and no one knew exactly what it was. We thought it was an experiment in metal or some such. Does it belong to your people?”

Jazz suddenly spoke up. “Yes, it does. It’s a crucial part of our culture on Cybertron. It’s actually the reason we’re here on Earth. It’s very important that it is returned to us as soon as possible.”

Obama frowned for a moment, straightening slowly as he looked between all of us. “Why is it so important? Is it a weapon?”

“No!” my family and I blurted at the ridiculous question and the President jerked at the loud answer. Prowl waved a hand, dismissing their lapse in behavior. “My apologies, Mr. President. The Allspark can in no way be used as a weapon. It goes against its very existence. It’s our connection to our deity that created us. To even think of destroying…” Prowl trailed off, blanching slightly and I frowned at him and Jazz and at how no one corrected them. Eric tightened his arm on my shoulder and I glanced at him to see him shake his head slightly. I got the message and settled down, wondering why everyone felt it was necessary to lie about the Allspark’s purpose.

The President, obviously not wanting to offend us in anyway, backed away from the topic and held his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry. I meant no offense. The cube will be returned to you as soon as possible. I promise.”

“Thank you,” Prowl replied, sounding completely honest and relieved. I couldn’t tell if he was acting or not. “But back to our earlier topic. On how to prevent humans from hurting us again like this.”

“I can lend you a protection detail,” Obama offered easily. “Since it’s obvious that none of you want to leave Central, I can offer you a section of my own Secret Service to shadow you in your movements and ensure nothing happens.”

“Body guards,” Ratchet murmured. “I work in a hospital. A big lug in a suit following me around is going to be obvious.”

“Same with us four when we’re at school,” Sid added a bit haltingly, probably feeling compelled to put in his two cents so he, his twin, and Roddy weren’t forgotten.

“Perhaps a rotating shift of hand-selected men and woman?” Obama offered and an idea popped into my head.

“William Lennox and Robert Epps are good guys,” I said. “No doubt they’ll know other trustworthy people who would like to be employed.”

“They were your guards at a facility where you were being held captive and experimented on,” Ironhide pointed out, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at me. “Are you sure you trust them?”

“Absolutely,” I reply without a second thought. “Without them I’d’ve lost my mind a while ago.”

Ironhide frowned before looking at the President. “I will be getting back to you with a brainstormed list of possible candidates that you can add to if you wish before we select our protection detail.” The President nodded in agreement.

“There is another matter in which I wanted to discuss with you all,” Obama started, looking bit grave and serious. Well, more than usual. “There is an option of going public with your presence here on Earth. That life other than humans do exist.” The room was silent and my family and friends and I looked at each other quietly, trying to gage how we felt on the topic. As an empath, I knew instantly how everyone of them felt about it, so when even the President began to shift at the growing silence, I spoke up.

“I think I speak for everyone here,” I began quietly, “when I say that this is an idea we will all need to talk long and hard about. Humans have a long history of prejudice against anything different in the span of only a few millennia. If you were to announce that a whole new alien species exists, the reaction would be…less than welcoming.”

Prowl nodded. “This is true. This is something we will decide on a later date when we are all settled and well again.”

I blinked as I began noticing a pattern. We were just listing topics that we would talk about later.

Fuck doing work. Let’s do it later!

…Yeah, that about sums up this conversation. And everything after. For a conversation that was just listing topics we would discuss later it was a really long conversation. Sleep began tugging at my eyes again a little while later and I tried my best to remain attentive and professional, but it’s been a while since I’ve had to force myself to stay awake. For the past month, whenever I felt sleepy I just went to sleep and that was that. I was kind of out of practice at staying awake.

And it didn’t help that Eric could feel my fatigue and thought it would be a wonderful idea if I fell asleep in from of the P.O.T.U.S. and started trying to lull me to sleep, pulsing his spark warmly while rubbing my arm. Not. Appreciated. At. All. But here I was letting him do it for some reason I didn’t want to think about right now other than he felt really good right now.

I sighed softly and rested my cheek against Eric’s shoulder and blinked slowly, trying to pay attention and listen, but fatigue and exhaustion kept tugging at my eyes and body. Which was ridiculous because I just slept for what I assumed was a decent amount of time. I should be able to stay awake for longer than an hour. Optimus being so tuned in and focused on me and my spark, sensed my frustration and tried his best to soothe it, though he wasn’t very good at manipulating his emotions to send a clear message or concise emotion to cancel out one of mine. But since I was so hyper aware of his spark and everyone else’s I could feel the effort and returned it with gratitude.

I jolted a little bit when the conversation was concluded. It took an abnormally long time just to shake hands and say goodbye. Sid began to shift restlessly and he looked at me beseechingly to do something. My first reaction was to do nothing seeing how this was the President and I swear I would be shot on sight for doing anything rude to him, but then I remembered that I was just as tired of this whole thing myself. I tapped Eric’s side and cautiously sent over the feeling of exhaustion and weariness and the arm over my shoulders tightened, telling me my message was received. Sure enough, we were out of the room not a minute later.

“Oh my god,” Sid started, blowing out a huge breath. “That was—”

“Wait until we’re at home,” Seb interrupted. “Where no one will get offended.”

I sighed with everyone else. “Politics,” Ironhide spat quietly as we got in the elevator and descended down the tall hotel.

“A necessary evil,” Prowl agreed.

Optimus groaned only to go silent when Seb smacked him. “You wait until we’re home as well.” I snickered with Roddy over the hilarity of the situation before we all stepped off the elevator into a bare and concrete hallway that told us this was a service area. The others obviously knew where they were going as the navigated the place and I could see the parking garage coming up when a flash of black and white caught my eye.

I turned to see what it was and smiled when I recognized Will and Epps speaking with some military guy in uniform. My feet were moving before I even knew what I was doing and I vaguely heard my spark mate call my name in worry, but all I really knew of was the relief and happiness that filled me. Completely ignoring the military guy, I jumped and wrapped both my arms around the necks of my friends. “You two made it,” I exclaimed happily.

Epps got over the surprise first and turned to sweep me up in a bear hug, laughing as he swung side to side. “Kid! It’s good to see you.”

“And walking too,” Will added with slightly more reservation, though he did pull me into a hug once Epps set me down. “You okay?”

I nodded as I pulled back and looked the two over. They looked so different dressed in civilian clothes. “Yeah. A bit of alien magic and I’m good to go,” I wiggled my fingers playfully so they knew the bit about alien magic wasn’t true. “And you two? Any trouble?”

“We’ve been given pardons due to our involvement in the operation,” Will assured me, eyes moving briefly behind me and I saw his guard go up slightly. It didn’t take much to figure out that my family quickly approaching was the cause of it. The burnet smiled at me wanly. “It’s good to see that you’re safe, Alex.”

“Yeah,” Epps agreed absentmindedly, watching my family.

I frowned at the sudden tension that not only the humans were displaying but also my family. I glanced between the two and how Will and Epps fidgeted under the unhappy looks of my family. “What?” I questioned simply, hoping for an explanation from anybody.

I let Eric pull me back to his side. “They were your guards,” he said lowly, bordering on a growl.

“They saved me,” I retorted, looking up at him in confusion. “They took care of me when I couldn’t even get up and walk.” Eric flinched and looked down at me with deeply worried and guilty eyes, but I continued anyway. “Fed me, tried to make me comfortable, warned me of what was going on. They aren’t bad people. They just fell in with the wrong crowd.”

“You’re biased,” Prowl pointed out quietly and even he wasn’t looking too happy at the pair of humans.

“And you guys aren’t?” I demanded, raising an eyebrow. “What the hell am I? Am I a good kid or the kid that broke into the Autoshop?”

“That’s hardly the same,” Ratchet argued.

“Have you even thanked them?” Silence was my answer and I scowled at them all, though the Twins and Roddy all stood awkwardly behind them, not really involved in any of this. “Dumbasses,” I swore quietly before turning to Will and Epps again, pulling away from Eric once more. “Thank you,” I said honestly. “I’m not sure what I would’ve done if you two weren’t there with me.” I reached up and wrapped Will in another hug and I felt him relax against me, willing to deal with me.

“Anytime, Alex,” he replied honestly. “You’re strong. You would’ve made it.”

“You did make it,” Epps corrected as he yanked me from well and hugged me as well, giving me a gentle noogie. “You stay safe now, alright?”

“You think these guys will let me do anything else?” I asked back as I lifted and messed with the phone I’d just pickpocketed.

Epps stared for a moment before patting his pockets. “What the hell?”

“I really did fall in with the bad crowd,” I told him in answer as I added myself to his contact list and returned the phone. “Call me or I’m going to hunt you two down.”

Will smiled and Epps shook his head in astonishment. “Whatever you say, kid,” Will answered before getting his guard back up when I went back under my spark mate’s arm. “I guess we’ll see you all around.”

Optimus pursed his lips for a moment before nodding and sighing. “Thank you,” he murmured softly. “For taking care of Alex when I couldn’t.”

“He’s a good, kid,” Epps said.

“Just needs his family,” Will added. And that was that. Both groups turned to go their separate ways.

“Tell Ana I said hi,” I called over my shoulder as we finally entered the parking garage and headed towards the government vehicle waiting for us.

“You really do like those two, don’t you?” Roddy asked as he came to my side.

I looked at him and told him seriously, “Without them…without them everything would’ve been…so, so much worse.” It was impossible for me to even conceive of how much worse it could’ve been. Sure I could’ve died, but these were scientists working on me and my body was similar enough to humans that they could bring me to the brink of death or even kill me and still bring me back. Sometimes death is an escape and in that case it definitely would have been. Even looking back on my already repressing memories I knew I it wouldn’t have taken much more to break me completely. I’d like to think I’m stronger than that, but I knew my limits.

We all piled in the black suburban. There weren’t enough seats, but the twins happily jumped over the seats into the very back and ducked down to avoid being noticed even though no cop would pull over a government vehicle. The driver wordlessly pulled away as soon as we were situated and I found myself sitting between Optimus and Prowl in the middle row. No one really spoke and I think that was due to the fact that there was a human driving and would be listening.

Eric went back to rubbing my arm, pulling me to lean against him. Even though he was outwardly calm, I could feel the bundle of emotions in his chest. It wasn’t that I was looking for it, but when he was my spark mate, how close we were now, and the fact that I was an empath just made it ooze over into me. I felt his anxiety, his fear, and his need for me. He needed to just…have me. He needed to know that I was here and I was staying.

My eyes watered as I felt the true depth and desperation of that need before I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed tightly, reaching out with my spark to hold him in a way he could never achieve. His relief is what initially sent me into a light rest for the duration of the car ride home.

It was the shifting atmosphere and emotions in the sparks surrounding me that woke me up from my doze. I lifted my head and peered around blearily, staring at the familiar and unfamiliar surroundings as the government car pulled up in front of our house. Optimus ran a hand over my hair.

“We’re home,” he murmured before nudging me in the direction of the car door. Numbly, I obeyed, nearly stumbling out of the car as I stared up at my home with wide eyes. For a long minute, the world swam around me and it became difficult to pull air into my body.

Was I really seeing my home? Was all this just a dream? Was I going to wake up any second now and be back in my cage?

“Alex?” I turned slightly to stare at Eric as he came to my side and grabbed my hand, looking down at me worriedly. “Are you okay?”

If I was honest… no. I wasn’t okay. None of this felt real and I just wanted to wake up because if this was all fake then I didn’t want to hope anymore. I felt like breaking down right here and now because I so badly wanted this to be real, but I knew the chances were slim to none.

After a moment, I shook my head silently and Optimus crooned lowly before pulling me to his side, tightening the arm on my shoulder. “I’ve got you, Bee. I’m not letting you go.”

I wanted to believe him.

My head swam as Optimus slowly led me to the front door and over the threshold, though my feet could no longer move once the living room and attached dining room came into view. I sucked in a ragged breath as I stared around at the familiar couches and carpets and walls. And the new dining table.

Black began to edge around my sight and I clutched at Eric when I felt my bad leg give out. “Alex?” he asked worried, adjusting his hold on me as I sagged slightly and turned to bury my face in his shoulder, refusing to look and see the room melt away into the dream fog I knew it was. No. I didn’t want to see. I didn’t want to accept.

“What’s wrong?” the voice that sounded so much like Ratchet asked and another hand touched my back. I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut tight, breathing in and smelling nothing else but Eric, who was going to slip away from me soon enough.

I wanted this to be real, but I didn’t want to hurt and despair when it proved that it wasn’t.

“Bumblebee, look at me,” Ratchet voice commanded.

“What’s wrong with his breathing?” Eric asked, trying to pry me away from his body so Ratchet could see me, but I didn’t want to let go. I wanted to know and memorize Eric as long as he was here. I knew the second I let go I would wake up in that Primus forsaken cage.

“Something going on?” Jazz drawled, concern tinting his normally cheerful voice.

“He’s having a panic attack,” my blond big brother calmly stated. “Alex, Bumblebee. Everything’s alright. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you here.” His words buzzed in my ears as the world began to blur and darken.

No, no, no, no. I didn’t want to go yet! Let me stay longer! I need my family! My spark reached out desperately to cling to those around me and they responded with confusion and concern, clinging to mine as well as their inexperienced sparks could.

“Move,” a low voice rumbled before a steely hand grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me away from my spark mate, breaking my connection with this dream and my spark mate. A wounded yell left me only to be silenced when my head snapped back and pain bloomed in my cheek.

I blinked and froze as the world swam back into view before bringing a tentative hand to touch my cheek, turning to look at the source. Sunstreaker peered at me with cold, calculating eyes. “You back with us?” he asked casually, despite just slapping me.

I blinked again before nodding. “Yeah,” I breathed softly in the silence, feeling the throb of my cheek. “Yeah, that actually worked. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” the blond frontliner murmured before releasing my shirt.

“Damn!” Sideswipe drawled from behind his twin, a smile growing on his lips.

“That bitch slap though,” Hot Rod cracked up from behind Ratchet and he and Sideswipe snickered before yelping when Ratchet smacked them.

The doctor turned back to me, completely emotionless except for the worry gleaming in his green eyes. “How are you feeling?” he asked, bringing out his wings and raising a hand to heal my cheek.

I leaned back and waved the hand away, making Ratchet twitch in surprise. I had never once turned down his ministrations before. “I think I’ll need this to ground me for a while yet,” I explained before uneasily looking around the house and my gathered family. “It’s a little hard to believe I’m here. I never expected to come back.”

“You’re home,” Eric said, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

I felt like puking when he said that and I looked away from all of them. My eyes just so happened to land on the new table, the one that was broken after I said all those horrible insults. My gaze moved quickly once again as guilt sat like a pit in my stomach. They didn’t know that I’d given vital information over to the enemy. Yes, I was able to at least make the President doubt the validity behind the information, but I still gave it away. Willingly.

“I’m sorry,” I choked, looking at none of them. “I’m so sorry.” I fought with my spark for a long moment, trying to keep from broadcasting my guilt and self-hatred, but my emotions were so knotted and convoluted that even I had trouble trying to control them and I was the empath. My family, including the younger trio, easily picked up on the seething emotions. When Optimus’ arms tightened and Jazz and Roddy moved forward to join in the hug my eyes flicked to the new table.

“I never meant anything,” I hoarsely whispered, hands twitching with the urge to return the hugs, but something internally stopped me from doing so. “I didn’t mean anything I said. I’m sorry I said everything. I didn’t… I never…”

“It’s okay, Bee,” Ironhide rumbled, reaching over Roddy to run a hand through my hair with aching familiarity. “It’s okay. We know. It’s all behind us now.”

All of my faults and failures just seemed to pile up in my spark as the larger man forgave me. I gave away information. I didn’t escape. I didn’t kill Megatron. I was captured. I broke. How could all that be forgiven?

“I’m sorry,” I sobbed, tears finally falling from my eyes.

“No,” Prowl murmured quietly. “We’re sorry. We’re sorry.”

(OoO)

 

Ratchet insisted on dinner. It had been late afternoon by the time we returned home and the tear-fest finally stopped. I was honestly ready to just curl up and fall asleep, but the doctor insisted on food, though he did concede and say I could nap while it was being cooked.

So I sat curled up in the corner of the couch, hugging my knees and a throw pillow to my chest and burying my face in the pillow. I wanted to block everything out for now. I wanted to take a breath.

My spark, despite being blocked off to save the others from my emotions, could sense the adults in the kitchen, gathered and conversing quietly. The twins and Roddy were in the living room with me, exhausted as well. Their first fight and doing so through the night had run them down and they only happily joined me in nap time. The twins were tangled up in the love seat, for once not bickering about sharing space. Roddy was stretched out over the entire couch I was sitting on, feet under my butt to keep warm.

I thought it was strange to finally feel other sparks around me. Almost to the point that it made me twitchy any time I relaxed.

I blinked and sighed into the pillow before clearing my mind like I would for meditation and counting backwards from one hundred, hoping to coax my mind into sleep even for a little bit. But even when I started counting into the negatives I knew it was a wasted effort. It was too much and too different. Sparks, warmth, noise, emotions.

The couch was too soft.

With slow deliberation, I scooted forward off the cushion and lay down on the floor just in front of the couch. I could literally feel my muscles relaxing and stretching as I finally lay down on my side. The carpet was soft, but the floor underneath it was unyielding and firm. This was good. I stretched out from my ball and buried my face in the pillow again before beginning my countdown again. My mind was actually just starting to drift off when I felt another body lay down next to mine. A quick peek revealed familiar red with blond streaks Roddy contorted himself in his strange manner of getting comfortable, using my side as a pillow.

“Missed our sleepovers,” my friend mumbled, twisting one last time into a position that reminded me of a cat before going still again, breathing evening out. For a long minute, I stared at him before just deciding to accept it and burying my face again. Not ten seconds later two more bodies roughly fell on us.

Roddy grunted and cursed as the twins got comfortable laying on and around us and I just smiled, finding this whole situation amusing and entertaining.

“Everyone comfortable?” I asked once all the shifting stopped and I moved just a bit, enough to get situated myself.

Sunny grunted nonverbally into my shoulder, body placed over Roddy. Sid patted my head, tugging a lock of hair from where he slumped over behind my legs and his twin’s body. Roddy mumbled and kicked the coffee table further away so he had more room to stretch under Sunny and curled close to mine. “Yeah,” the yellow twin grumbled. “You?”

“Yeah,” I answered honestly, feeling pleasant with the surrounding warmth and weights around me. I knew I would have a hard time getting away even if I tried, which I didn’t and that was what made this so good. I closed my eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of my friends and home before counting down one more time. I didn’t reach eighty-five before I was in the black swirl of sleep.

 

(OoO)

 

Ratchet peered over the couch and smiled at the tangle of limbs of bright hair. “Send me those pictures, please,” he said to Jazz softly, watching as the Jamaican-Creole snapped a few pictures with his phone.

“To me as well,” Prowl added, leaning over the couch to get a few of his own pictures.

Jazz took one last picture before quietly hurrying back into the kitchen when the pile of bodies began to shift. The police officer and doctor soon followed him.

“That cannot be comfortable,” Ironhide drawled.

“But it’s the cutest thing you seen in your entire time on Earth,” his bondmate pointed out softly, going back to the stove and cooking.

“No argument.”

“What’s he feeling like to you, boss-man?” Jazz asked quietly, hopping up to sit on an empty counter space across the kitchen.

Eric frowned and focused solely on his spark, trying to get an answer. “I don’t know,” he answered. “He doesn’t feel like he’s…here.” At the confused looks all around he elaborated. “When there’s distance he feels like just an echo, but I thought that with him so close I’d be able to at least feel shifts in his emotions.”

Prowl’s lips twitched downward. “Is he shielding himself?”

“He was. He’s just partially hidden now.”

“And from what you can see?” Ratchet urged.

Optimus shifted his weight and crossed his arms, trying to figure out how to word it. After a long moment he sighed and shook his head. “Messy/Disorganized. Tight/Twisted/Knotted.” Eric grimaced and rubbed his chest. “Painful/Self-Hurt.”

“He’s carrying a lot of baggage right now,” Jazz murmured softly in the ensuing silence. “He’s Spec Ops. We’ll be able to help him once he lets us.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Prowl asked, scanning over his past memories of Alex and Bumblebee dealing with trauma. It surprised him that he never really encountered a fragile Bumblebee back on Cybertron. He was just always happy and energetic back then.

“He’ll seek out someone,” Jazz assured his partner. “He’s always done that in the past.”

“But this is Alex as well,” Ratchet pointed out. “Not just Bumblebee. You may see Spec Ops in Alex, whether that be from Bumblebee or a personal inclination, but Alex is still a child. He’s not ready to cope with this no matter his origins.” Jazz pursed his lips and looked away.

“So what do we do?” Ironhide asked. Silence filled the house and the large weapon’s specialist scowled. “We really don’t know what to do?” he demanded.

“We watch,” Eric answered quietly. “We wait. We help.” He shrugged and rubbed his aching chest again. “Though it’s odd,” he murmured, more to himself than anyone else as he rubbed his chest while gazing into the living room.

“What is?” Ratchet prodded, catching the words like everyone else what with the quiet in the house.

Optimus blinked and frowned and tapped his chest with a finger. “That isn’t all he’s feeling,” he elaborated. “There’s something else underneath all that. Like…tension, **warning/don’t-come-near** , defensive, and…” He paused and pursed his lips. “Out of place? Wants to be here? I don’t know. It’s hard to put in words.”

Prowl tilted his head to the side gently and Jazz looked at him, waiting for his mate to offer his explanation. “Perhaps they are subconscious emotions?” he offered quietly, glancing at his mate and Ratchet. “They wouldn’t be out of place after what he’s been through.”

Jazz shook his head. “You know as well as I do that while those are both very negative sets of emotions, they are different. They aren’t linked to his surface-most emotions.”

Ratchet nodded his head as he set a pan on the stove. “Do you remember the videos?” the doctor asked in just as quiet a voice as the police officer had. Slow nods from around the room. “None of us mentioned it then and I put it down to stress and talking himself into it, but he was talking to himself.” He slanted his grass green eyes to meet cobalt blue eyes. “Or was he?”

Prowl shifted uncomfortably, but welcome the arm his smaller mate wrapped around his waist. “It is possible,” he agreed cautiously. “There might be enough difference between Alex and Bumblebee that they’re struggling to merge.”

Ironhide shifted. “You mean that dual personality thing you went through?” he asked bluntly before leaning back at the venomous look Jazz cast at him. “Sorry,” he murmured, stuffing his hands in his pockets before glancing at Seb, no doubt communing silently as the doctor stopped his motions for but a moment.

Prowl grimaced and nodded. “Yes, it is possible.” The stoic man reached a hand up and touched his temple. “We’ll have to talk to him. He’ll probably need help. Before the migraines and multiple personalities really kick in.”

Optimus was silent, thinking back on the drastic mood swings Prowl had often experience and the stress of thinking he was going crazy with a voice in his head and the debilitating headaches and migraines. It had been a hard time for all of them, especially when he kept insisting on working where only Jazz could follow him. Eventually, they locked him in the house and he got the time he needed to work with his other half. He was finally able to make peace with both his human side and Cybertronian side after that.

He sent another look back to the living room and poked over the bond, aiming as best as he could to the hidden portion. Was this really Bumblebee?

To his astonishment, his mate kept sleeping, but this mass of emotions moved and shifted, bringing Eric’s attention to the sheer size of this presence. He was awed by it even as it sent a soft tendril back and he shuddered as he sifted through the feelings. **Acknowledge-Leader/Hello, Respect/Deference, Love/Devotion/Mate.**

“Eric?”

The Autobot leader opened his eyes and gazed nearly sightlessly at his commanders and officers. “It’s Bumblebee.”

“You can feel him?” Jazz asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Optimus nodded and pulsed back his love and greeting. “He’s speaking with me,” he answered, tapping his chest yet again.

Jazz perked up before releasing his mate and walking up to his leader, calling out his wings and holding out his hand. “Can I bud in?”

Optimus frowned and focused down on his Spec Ops commander, flushing a little at his mate’s amusement. “How?” He flicked his gaze up to Prowl. Any type of communing with Bumblebee would deal with the spark, Eric’s spark to be specific. How did Jazz’s mate feel about it? He looked stoic as ever and didn’t give any sign.

“It’s an interrogation technique,” the Jamaican-Creole answered, wiggling his fingers and pointing at the larger man’s chest. “It’s a good way of getting information out of captives or getting critical information out of unconscious agents. It won’t feel good, but I’ll keep it as painless as possible. I’ll be able to have a clear conversation with him given my slight empathetic ability.” The short man turned to his mate as well and waited for permission. After a long moment, Prowl nodded.

Jazz smiled reassuringly and turned to his leader, placing his hand over Optimus’ spark. “Wings out, Boss, if you please.” Optimus obliged him, a little curious at how Bumblebee was doing.

The Spec Ops commander’s spark energy spiral elegantly up his arm into Optimus’ chest and both men grimaced at the initially burning sensation of two unmated sparks touching each other. Jazz pushed past it, sending cool soothing sensation to the spark he was about to work through.

Though both men stilled when they both felt the sudden shift from Eric’s bond. It felt like a dark wave, getting ready to crest and then the energy shot down the bond, zeroing in on Jazz with no hesitation. Dark emotions roiled and made Eric shiver even as Jazz gasped and hissed. The three men watching startled when the silver spark energy of Jazz was suddenly intertwined and wrapped up with a bright yellow—almost white—spark energy.

A voice rang through Optimus and Jazz, clear and angry. “ **He is _my_ mate** ,” it hissed before the spark energy suddenly pulled Jazz from Optimus’ spark. Jazz staggered back, hand flying to his chest while Eric stood there stunned but unharmed.

The wave of spark energy receded with a loving brush to Optimus’ spark and receded back under the sleeping conscious of Alex.

Jazz chuckled even as he rubbed his chest. His yellow eyes peeked over his glasses, twinkling with mirth. “And you thought you were the possessive one in the relationship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, say hello to Bumblebee. You’ll see A LOT more of him in the nest chapter cuz Prowl has never been a very patient character. At least not when it comes to putting off work that could be done now.
> 
> I couldn’t resist a puppy pile of the younger Cybertronians cuz brothers are brothers, you know? More of them to come. More trouble to come lol.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Regular Text” = English
> 
> “ **Bolded Text** ” = Cybertronian

It was an easy waking up. It was just a seamless slipping from dozing to alert and aware.

I opened my eyes and peered around the room, before sighing and rubbing my eyes. It seemed like I was tired all the time. A small snort escaped me as a thought occurred to me. I was tired of being tired. Aw, puns.

Shifting slightly, I peered around the living room and the assortment of bodies. For a moment, my Deep Memories flashed and replaced the image of my family sleeping with dead Cybertronians strewn on the battlefield like thrown away trash. I blinked again and reality returned, though I did gently poke all the sparks to be sure that they were still pulsing.

Especially the one in the chest pressed to mine.

I peered up at Eric and studied my bondmate for a long minute. He hadn’t changed that much in the time I was gone, but the small changes spoke loudly. His hair and beard were longer, dark circles appeared at home under his eyes, wrinkles that weren’t there before blended in nearly seamlessly with Optimus’ face, and his spark clung to mine with all its limited dexterity and flexibility. I hugged back and pulsed love and peace into the worried and relieved spark that was my other half.

I dropped my head again and nuzzled my spark mate’s shoulder and neck before carefully slipping from Optimus’ strong arms that reflexively tightened on me as I pulled away. It was a task and a half, but he only stirred a little bit at my leaving, falling back asleep when I reached out and kept in contact with his spark.

Carefully stepping over bodies and blankets, I moved from the living room and towards the front door. I checked to make sure it was locked before moving to the kitchen window and peering out into the street. As far as I could tell there was nothing off with our neighborhood, but I continued moving to the back of the house to check the backdoor and windows as well.

I didn’t so much as hear Jazz walk up behind me, but I kept track of his spark ever since he started waking.

“Is there school today?” I asked quietly.

“Yes,” Jazz answered, equally soft. “But I’m not letting you out anywhere near the public. Not yet. As far as the public and school are concerned, you needed a break after your kidnapped friends were returned and went on vacation with Sid and Sunny’s mother. We’ve been doing your homework and such.” I hummed wordlessly, relaxing a bit as that worry was taken off my mind. “How dangerous are you?”

“I don’t know,” I replied honestly. “It’s been a while.”

“Possible triggers?”

“Unknown. Humans. People of authority. Didn’t like talking with the President or the men in black.” Jazz hummed this time, tapping out a beat on my hip bone.

“Ratchet wants to take you down to the hospital for a checkup,” he informed me.

“Doctors,” I murmured quietly, knowing I didn’t need to say more.

“I’ll be there.”

I nodded before turning my head slightly when I felt another spark rousing from sleep. “Are you and Prowl spark mates?”

“Yes.”

My lips curled a little and I drummed my fingers against my thigh. “Good.”

“Yup,” Jazz popped. “I’ll keep the others safe, Bee.” I nodded before looking over my shoulder when I felt his hesitation.

“What is it?”

He gazed steadily at me from where he was leaning his shoulder against the wall. “I don’t think I can ever apologize enough to you.”

I blinked before thinking back on what he had to be sorry for. “What are you apologizing for?”

Jazz shifted. “For hitting you,” he admitted before finally looking away from me. “You were right. I am no better than your father.”

I looked him over closely, arm and back throbbing for a moment in phantom pains. I shook my arm unconsciously in the way I used to do to check the weight of my cast. “Who did it?” I asked. When he peered back up at me, I continued. “Was it Jazz or **Jazz**?” I laced his Cybertronian name with glyphs for **commander/leader** and **master**.

Barbaric and looked down upon, the domineering relationship Jazz had with his Spec Ops agents often kept us from breaking. He ruled every aspect of our lives. He knew every way to break me and build me back up once more. I’ve gone through it twice in my lifetime. Once after a cocky run in Dark Mount where I needed to be reminded of my place and again after I recovered from Tyger Pax. Thankfully, I was subtly trained by him growing up, so I didn’t have to go through the initial breaking. They were not easy. I bet if Optimus knew about it he’d imprison Jazz himself. But I couldn’t count the number of times his training had saved me, kept me going when other agents fell and kept me from snapping. He was my master, the one who protected me from myself. Such was the life of a Spec Ops agent.

The man sighed. “We don’t have split personalities like you, Bee. I am both. Either way, all the fault was mine.”

I nodded after a moment, confused. He didn’t have thoughts and actions that he knew were Cybertronian instead of Earthly? He couldn’t tell the difference in himself? I pushed past it. “Doesn’t matter anyway, you were completely in the right,” I said, turning back to gaze into the backyard. “Only recently have I been able to remember who I was.” I snorted softly in laughter. “Earth has made me weak and I needed that reminder. I needed to be stronger.”

“No, you didn’t,” Jazz argued, coming up to stand by me and gently pulling my chin so I was looking at him. “You still haven’t fully integrated,” he explained. “Before you were taken, you were still Alex. Now, you’re closer, but you’re still not whole. You were as strong as you could’ve been before you were captured and I expected more out of you unfairly. I pushed you past your limits and for that I’m sorry.” He released my chin and I watched as he took a step back and held up his hand, palm facing me. “Since before you could shoot a gun you trusted me with your safety. You trusted me to break you and build you up again—to keep you alive. What I did, hitting you outside of **reformatting** when you didn’t deserve it and pushing you to break yourself… **I have failed you as a commander and I give you my spark as repayment.** ” I gasped at the ritualistic words, not believing my eyes when he called his spark out and pooled his spark energy into his waiting palm.

My knee-jerk reaction was to demand he stop and take it back. He was my commander! He was my teacher and handler! He shouldn’t apologize to me! Never!

But then I understood the guilt weighing in his spark. He honestly felt like he’d failed me and he needed to be punished. And he was leaving his punishment to me. Never would he take this to Prowl or Optimus, his superiors, to be reprimanded for mistreatment of a subordinate. No, this was a Spec Ops affair and as the commander he had no one to answer to but the one he had wronged. Me. He felt that he needed to be punished and if I didn’t he would harbor this guilt and sense of failure until he nearly killed himself.

I didn’t want to. Primus, I didn’t want to do it. But he needed it.

I nodded carefully and called out my spark, careful to block my bond with Optimus. Calling spark energy to my palm I lifted it and held it just a little away from Jazz’s. He met my eyes silently. “ **You have failed me as my trusted commander** ,” I said with forced calm and surety that was slowly becoming less and less forced. The ritualistic words I’d only heard spoken among my Spec Ops comrades now fell from my lips. “ **I accept your spark as payment. To understand and atone for what you have done to me, you will live my trials as I have. Do you accept?** ”

Jazz nodded immediately. “ **I do.** ”

I nodded as well. “ **Then atone and forgive.** ” And I pressed my palm to his and turned my attention inwards.

Any Spec Ops agent was taught basic interrogation methods, which included getting information out of prisoners. This includes calling up spark memories, meaning that any Spec Ops member could share memories and vital information or take it should the need be.

So I called up my memories, starting from the night in the basement with the trio and Jazz coming down to threaten me.

Jazz’s spark could not hide behind a mask like he physically could. I felt each shudder of revulsion and wave of anger and dip of despair. I almost pitied him as I felt what I felt and saw. Almost. Even when he reared back at the loss of my leg and voice and violation of my spark I couldn’t find it in me to feel pity or forgiveness. I’d already forgiven him for his actions. This was about him forgiving himself.

I gently pulled him out of my memories, purposely calling up muzzy warm memories of myself and Eric to ease his shivering spark. When we returned to out physical bodies, I knew only a few minutes had passed even if it had felt like longer. I squeezed back the hand that held mine in a death grip as Jazz hunched slightly and trembled. I wasn’t sure if it was at my memories or if he was fighting with himself.

“ **Do you atone and forgive?** ” I asked calmly, calling my spark energy back to myself.

Jazz took deep breaths before straightening and nodding. “I’m so sorry, Bumblebee. I’m so sorry.”

“I know. But do you forgive yourself? Have you been punished?”

It was a very long several of minutes as Jazz thought about it, taking into stock his emotions and thoughts. “ **I have atoned and forgiven** ,” he finally said and released my hand. He met my eyes once more and, though he looked slightly haunted and disturbed, I no longer saw or felt guilt. He placed his hand over his spark. “ **Thank you for your gift. I will not forget.** ”

“ **Then we are clean and free** ,” I said, closing the ceremony before smiling softly. “ **My commander** ,” I whispered, bowing my head and wings, using the same glyphs I’d used for his name and also adding an undertone of **love/respect**. “ **Thank you for accepting your mistake.** ”

Jazz chuckled quietly, rubbing his chest. “Any leader worth his salt will hold himself accountable. I’m just glad to still count you as one of mine.”

“Always,” I promised. He grinned before reaching forward and pulling me to him. His arms easily fit around me and I returned the hug, molting my wings while I was at it. Pulling back, he took a brief moment to kiss my cheeks before turning and going back to the living room to undoubtedly hold his mate. 

I followed him a moment later when I felt Eric begin to wake up, a flare of panic shooting through his spark for a moment right as I crawled back over him and laid on him again. The sleepy man tightly enclosed my body even as he looked down at me. “Okay?” he mumbled and I nodded from where I rested my head on his chest.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

I laid still as Optimus shifted and groaned from under me, obviously stretching out kinks in his muscles. I smiled faintly. “Not used to sleeping in the living room, are you?” I teased.

“Beds are made for sleeping in,” he grumbled before rolling over completely and placing me under him, hugging and using me as a pillow. My smile grew as he tugged and pulled me around almost in a careless fashion. It was so familiar. Out of some long forgotten habit from my time before Earth, I unfurled my spark and connected with those closest to me and shared my pleasant waking up with them: telling them good morning in the most basic and spark-felt way known in the universe.

My happiness only grew when they shared the good morning back even if it was tinged with worried relief.

Sid popped up from the tangle with his twin, uncle, and Gabe. He blinked blearily at me. “What was that?”

Ratchet grunted before blindly reaching up and lightly smacking his nephew. “He’s saying good morning,” the doctor answered before I could get a word out. I smiled sheepishly, but kept the link with the red frontliner when he didn’t reject me. “Now shut up. Trying to sleep here.” Gabe didn’t so much as stir.

I peripherally tracked Jazz and Prowl as they went into the kitchen, but most of my focus was on my moving spark mate. Eric nuzzled my neck and absent-mindedly licked and nibbled, making me shiver slightly, before he propped himself up and pressed a light kiss to my lips. “Good morning,” he mumbled even as he clumsily said the same with his spark. I smiled at the thought even as I leaned up and kissed him back.

“Love you.”

Eric returned the smile and his spark unconsciously filled up with his love in return. I felt my mind and consciousness go fuzzy as all that love spilled over and swamped mine, overwhelming me easily with his emotions. Normally, I would’ve shielded my spark to retain my sanity and concentration, but I never wanted to not feel the love my spark mate had for me. Blindly, I reached up and pulled Eric down, slanting my lips over his. As connected and close as I could make our sparks, Eric pretty much had the same idea as me and we seamlessly met together.

A small, desperate, and slightly pained sound left me as the taste and smell of my spark mate, something I’d been dreaming about for what felt like an eternity, finally filled my senses. Optimus growled softly, but didn’t break off the kiss. Instead, he slid a hand into my hair and turned both of us so the kiss could deepen.

Yes. This was what I needed. I needed to feel and absorb the very core of him, know him in a way that only I would. Know that he wasn’t angry with me. Know that he didn’t feel that I’d done anything wrong in the first place. Know that all he felt was relief and love and protectiveness.

When we broke for air, my whimpers and gasps were met with soothing words and my quiet tears were kissed and nuzzled away as my own relief and broken gratitude spread from my spark. “Thank you,” I gasped, hugging my spark mate closer, practically clawing at his back. “Thank you.”

“You’re home now,” Eric assured me. “You’re home and you’re safe.” I nodded wordlessly.

It was a little bit later, after breakfast were Ratchet proceeded to shove every bit of food that he could into me, that the twins and Roddy decided that it was their turn to bug me.

Sid came up behind me from where I was trying and failing to eat a few more bites and draped an arm over my shoulder, smiling down from his taller height as his twin came up on my other side. “So, still in touch with reality?” he asked easily.

“’Cause I’ll happily help you again,” Sunny added with a completely straight face even if one corner of his lips twitched for a moment.

I rolled my eyes at the pair. “I’m fine, guys. Though, I have to wonder how many times you bitch slapped Sideswipe in order to get that so perfect.” The red head squawked indignantly and I actually got a half-smile out of the stoic blond.

“Plenty of practice,” he rumbled and I could feel his amusement rolling lightly off his spark.

Roddy came out of the hallway and smirked as he caught sight of us. “Jeez, Alex. I never knew you were such a cry baby.”

I glared lightly in his direction as my best friend sauntered up to us. “I’m an empath, you ass,” I drawled lightly, dropping the glare so nobody thought I was too angry.

“So?” Sid asked.

I gave him a stupid look. “Do you even know what an empath is?”

“Uh…”

“Empathy is being able to share feelings, so I guess you can do something like that,” Sunny supplied for his dumb-looking twin.

“It means that I feel everyone’s emotions. My spark is geared towards reading others,” I explained, getting a little frustrated that they didn’t have their memories enough to remember this. “I feel everyone’s anger, frustration, worry, sadness. And as an empath it’s my job to give voice to the emotions that are suppressed and hidden.”

“So that crying wasn’t all you,” Roddy continued, leaning against a couch.

I nodded. “It was everyone’s sadness and relief. Including all of your guys’.” I looked at the trio significantly and they shifted a bit under my attention.

“There really is no hiding from you, is there?” Sid asked with a quirked eyebrow.

I shrugged under his arm. “I mostly leave everyone alone, but I can’t help it if you guys are broadcasting your emotions so loudly.”

“Just make sure you stay away from where you’re not supposed to be,” Sunstreaker growled, though there was no real heat behind it.

“I don’t try,” I assured him. “It’s just that sometimes you guys are ‘shouting’. Little hard to tune that out.”

“Hey, Alex,” I heard Jazz call and I turned from my little group with my age-mates and saw Jazz smiling by the door where Ratchet was shrugging on his jacket. The smile that was instinctively coming to my face to mirror Jazz’s melted away when I realized that we were leaving now.

“Do we really have to go to the hospital?” I asked, putting a whining tone in my voice as I looked between my two brothers. “Come on. I’m perfectly fine.”

“Not even 24 hours ago you had your leg attached to you by only stiches, had your chest held together the same way, and your vocal cords ripped to shreds,” Ratchet snapped. “I may be one of the best doctors this universe has seen, but I don’t have scanners or any equipment here on Earth. Primitive human X-Ray machines and MRIs will have to do. So come on.” He fixed the collar of his jacket before snatching up his keys and marching out the door. Jazz smiled wanly before following.

I pressed my lips together, wondering if I should put up more of a fight before Eric looked over at me with those damnable concerned and worried eyes and I sighed, slipping from under Sid’s arm and leaving out the door.

It was actually a bit of a surprise that I didn’t feel nervous walking into the hospital. Even with a few guys walking around in stereotypical white coats, I didn’t freak out. I actually spent the entire trip through the winding corridors of the hospital puzzling it over before finally deciding white coats wasn’t a PTSD trigger. Which actually made me a little optimistic that I didn’t have PTSD.

I shared a small smile with Jazz over my shoulder as Ratchet led us into a small room, bustling around to get his supplies. I easily hopped up onto the examination table and waited, watching my older brother in his natural environment. It felt good to see and feel him so at ease and comfortable.

“You and Prowl doing okay?” I asked, tilting my head slightly.

“Hmm?” Ratchet hummed, coming out of his focused work. “Oh, yeah. Only problem we had was convincing the police that we escaped our kidnappers and didn’t have any real information on them.”

“Ratchet’s a really good liar,” Jazz piped up from where he was spinning on a small stool.

I watched as my big brother picked up my wrist and took my pulse, silently counting. He quietly took down the information before getting out a blood pressure cuff and going about his routine. Silence echoed in the small room, none of us really having anything to say.

Much of the rest of the examination went the same way, even the X-Ray and the MRI. I don’t know how Ratchet swung those without an actual reason for their use, but I didn’t ask either.

Seb hummed as he peered at my X-Rays and images. “Looks like you’re good as new,” he finally declared. “I can’t see any sign of trauma.” I nodded as he put the X-Rays away and turned to me. “I need to take a look at your spark.”

I frowned at him and instinctively pulled my connection to him and Jazz back, shying from the idea before I even knew what I was doing. “I’m fine, Ratchet. I don’t necessarily want anyone poking around in my spark.”

“Not for you to decide,” the doctor countered easily, locking the door to make sure no one accidentally walked in on this part. “I’m the doctor. I need to see if your spark is damaged at all.” I stubbornly remained quiet, scowling at the blond doctor. He narrowed his eyes and waved his pen in my direction threateningly. “Don’t get mulish with me, youngling. I’ve dealt with your temper tantrums before. Now man up and let me see your spark.” He brought out his wings and expectantly held out his hand.

I thought for a moment to just close off my spark entirely. I did have the stronger spark after all. But then I clearly remembered Ratchet-from-Cybertron. There was no refusing him. I growled lowly, getting a challenging look in return, before I called out my wings and straightened up.

Instead of stepping closer and continuing with the procedure, Ratchet blinked at me and cocked his head to the side. Jazz similarly stopped spinning to look at me.

“That’s new,” Jazz murmured, looking serious for a change.

I blinked at them in confusion before staring down at myself. My eyes widened. My uniform—the clothes I wore with my wings out—they’d completely changed. Gone was my half-shirt. Gone were my tight black pants-slash-leggings. Gone were my thin and light shoes. Now, instead I wore calf-high yellow books with a small Autobot charm hanging off one of the zipper tags. Tight, black hipster jeans now hugged my legs with those weird hip-belts at my side. And right over where my leg had been cut off there was a yellow band, as if taunting me with the memory. I now wore a black jacket with a yellow strip down the zipper, though there were no sleeves to the jacket. Instead my arms were cased in what was almost black elbow gloves. I say almost because they started at my wrist and ended at mid bicep and I could feel the armor and padding in the cloth, strong and sturdy. On my hands were yellow gloves with black plating on the back of my hand and knuckles, gleaming razor sharp in the light. And around my neck, were a pair of yellow goggles with red lenses, glowing faintly.

A look over my back not only revealed my wings, which were thankfully the same, if still cut off, but also a hood pooled around my shoulders and my blades sheathed anti-parallel on my lower back.

I stared at myself, trying to comprehend what this change meant.

“It’s not so surprising,” Jazz spoke, breaking the silence even as Ratchet shifted to get a better look at my wings. I looked up at him quietly from where he was regarding me. “Our appearances reflect who we are. After what you went through, I’m not surprised that you changed.”

The whole world spun around me at his words. I’d…actually changed? What part of me was different? Which was the same? I couldn’t tell. Everything felt like it was in place, but obviously some part of me had changed without my knowing. Changed because of those god damn humans.

I clenched my fists and glared down at my lap, long black bangs twitching and snapping in response to my anger even as my wings rattled in instinctive warning.

“Easy, youngling,” Ratchet soothed, coming up and resting a hand on my shoulder. “You often came back from missions on Cybertron with some part of you changed. You’re an adaptable being. It’s just a part of who you are.”

“Yeah, you always were the one to change the most out of everyone. Always something different about you whenever anyone saw you,” Jazz seconded easily, going back to spinning.

Ratchet sighed. “Youngling, why have you not told me you’re missing half your wings?” I blinked before trying to feel the pain.

“I forgot?” I offered uncertainly, wiggling my wings and sharing a look with Jazz. Did he see them earlier? My commander frowned and shook his head. “I can’t feel it.” Immediately, Ratchet sent Jazz a dirty look and Jazz went on the defense, glaring back.

“Don’t you start again, Ratchet,” he growled.

The doctor sneered and curled a lip. “Start what?” he asked sarcastically. “That I don’t approve of how you train your agents? How you warp them into these killing machines?”

I scowled. “I’m right here, you know.”

Green eyes switched to glare at me. “Don’t you get me started on you reckless and kamikaze record, youngling.” I growled and he snarled back before facing my commander again. “The second I find concrete proof of your mistreatment I’m taking it straight to Optimus. He’ll roast your ass especially for doing this to his mate and our youngling.”

Jazz snorted and smirked. “Good luck running to tattle. Just remember what we do to snitches.”

Ratchet was gearing up to snap back when I blasted both of their sparks with static-emotions, shutting them up. “Enough,” I growled, glaring at both. I looked first at Ratchet. “You know that we do what needs to be done and if you ever want to see me alive you’ll thank Jazz.” I switched to my commander. “And you know he adheres to a strict medic’s code so stop antagonizing him. You really want him to be pissed the next time you end up under his hands?”

They both abated in bad sport, glaring at each other before going back to their tasks. I kept my huff and sigh to myself as Ratchet healed my wings before stepping back in front of me and holding out his hand.

Hoping to avoid another confrontation, I took a deep breath and let it go, relaxing my emotions and muscles. Then I held out my hand, palm up. When Ratchet lightly placed his palm against mine I carefully channeled just a bit of my spark from inside my chest to manifest into the material word and snake down my arm. My light yellow—nearly white spark energy—met with Ratchet’s darker green energy and I felt the initial discomfort of sharing spark energy with someone other than my other half, but I pushed it aside and continued to funnel a small amount of spark energy, allowing Ratchet to “taste” and test my energy for any damage, though what he could do to help me if there was damage was beyond me given that we were on backwater Earth right now.

After a long moment Ratchet nodded and withdrew his hand, shedding his wings and uniform as I did. “Everything seems to be in order. You’re underweight again, no surprise. All injuries are fully integrated and holding well. Spark energy is a bit sourer than what I recall, but that can be due to any number of reasons. All in all, you’re physically healthy.”

“I could’ve told you that,” I murmured softly, running a finger over my thigh where I knew the scar was.

“Any pain?” my big brother asked, peering curiously at my unconscious action.

“Hmm? No. Just a bit weird.”

Ratchet nodded understandingly before turning to Jazz. “I’ll leave the rest up to you.”

Jazz smiled charmingly. “Already on it, Ratchet.”

I assumed they were talking about my mental and emotional wellbeing and decided to ignore it for now. They could do what they wanted just as long as it didn’t bother me over much. I hopped off the table and went to stand by the door, more than ready to go home. The small room was starting to remind me of the examination room and I was given an impromptu heart attack by Dr. Robinson.

A small stab of sadness went through me as I recalled the doctor. Megatron had killed her so quickly. Yeah, she was absolutely bat shit crazy, but she was the kind of response I expected to come from humans ever since I found out I wasn’t human. The United States and the world as a whole has a black record when it came to dealing with differences in themselves let alone in aliens. It was disappointing to know I was right and to know that a brilliant mind like Robinson was gone.

Those emotions also clashed horribly with my remembered hatred of the woman and how I so desperately wanted to kill her for everything she had done to me. A smirk curled my lips. It was funny how I was a little sad that she was dead and how I wanted to kill her so badly. Maybe a part of that sadness was that I didn’t get to kill her myself.

Speaking of Megatron…

“When are we having a meeting next to catch everyone up?” I asked, looking around and realizing we were in Ratchet’s hummer. I frowned to myself and cursed myself for not being more observant. We could’ve been attacked and I wouldn’t have been ready.

“Tonight actually,” Jazz answered. “Think you’ll be awake for it?” He turned in his seat to better speak with me.

I nodded. “Yeah, I need to get back on a normal sleeping schedule anyway.”

“If you need to sleep, Bumblebee, do so. Your body is catching up on everything it needs, so for the next few days don’t worry about any schedule. Just do what you need to,” Ratchet told me. I sighed before blushing a little when that turned into a yawn. “Consider it an order,” the doctor added on with a smirk in his voice.

I sloppily saluted him in the rearview mirror. “Sir. Yes, sir.”

When we neared home I extended out my spark, reaching far to greet everyone who was still there. Surprise and shock came from Sid, Sunny, and Roddy since they still weren’t used to something invading what should only be theirs alone, but happiness and welcome came from Prime, Ironhide, and Prowl. Eric was already stepping out onto the lawn when Ratchet parked, pulling me into a hug the second I slipped out of the car. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned up to place a kiss on his scruffy chin. “Hi,” I murmured, smiling a little when my spark mate lightly kissed my nose in return.

“How’d it go?” he asked.

“Clean bill of health from the doc himself,” I replied easily.

“Good. I’m glad. You hungry?”

“You guys made food while Ratchet was out?” I asked incredulously, pulling back to stare up at him in semi-horror.

My spark mate rolled his eyes. “Of course not. We ordered pizza.”

“Unhealthy bastards,” Seb muttered as he walked towards the house even as Jazz galloped in with a grin of glee.

I snickered a bit but nodded. “I’m a little hungry.” Especially for something with flavor, I silently added.

I was able to eat a slice and a half and a can of soda before horsing around a little, joking and smiling as everyone interacted with each other.

The trio were catching me up on all the gossip from school and from the guys.

“Stacy Watkins did not do Garret Bingham,” I argued, not believing the words I’d just heard from Roddy.

My best friend grinned. “Alex, you’re talking to a social openly gay boy.” I blinked and narrowed my eyes, wondering where he was going with this. “I am a hot commodity for the girls.”

“Hot, my ass,” I drawled, leaning over the arm of the couch to try and swat him. He simply leaned back and laughed, falling back into Sunny’s lap. It didn’t escape my notice that the blond twin didn’t so much as sneer or even twitch and allowed my friend to touch him as he would.

Hot Rod bounced back, eyes bright with mirth and excitement. “No! No! I’m serious! I have more girl friends then I do guy friends and Stacy Watkins just so happens to be one of my good friends, so it wasn’t totally surprising when I got this text late at night.” He dug out his phone as he spoke and messed with it before turning the screen for me to see. Curiosity drove me to scan the text messages and scroll down, feeling a blush come to my cheeks.

“Jesus Christ, I always took her for being shy!” I exclaimed, reaching back a hand absently when my mate rested a hand on my hip, rubbing his thumb. I knew he wasn’t entirely conscious of the action, absorbed mostly in his conversation with Prowl. I rested my hand on his and he turned it to hold mine, lacing out fingers together. My smile grew just a bit wider.

Roddy nodded and took his phone back. “I know, right? I learn more about girls having sex than I do about guys.” He pouted. “None of the guys at our school are good looking.”

I rolled my eyes and gave him a deadpan look. “I’ve been going to that school for four years. I could’ve told you that.” Roddy shrugged and I turned my gaze to the twins, watching and listening in amusement. A smile curled on my lips, wanting to test something. “But the Twins are going to CSU. Maybe they could introduce you to some of their friends.”

Sunstreaker immediately scowled and Sid looked offended, though the red twin rushed to cover it up. “If you guys think we’re going to scare away our friends because we set a couple of horny high school seniors on them, then you have another thing coming.”

“Taken,” I chirped happily.

Roddy grinned at me, glancing at the Twins. “You’ll help me tail them and figure out who their friends are, right?”

“Duh.” I bumped his fist when he held it up and we ignored the spluttering of the Twins. “So school and classes have been going alright despite…everything?” I waved my hand to gesture to something I didn’t even know.

Sunny snorted. “Yes, Mother.”

Sid groaned. “Though this one class is killing me right now.”

“Calculus is kicking my ass,” Roddy sympathized before looking back to me. “But I was able to go to a lot of after school tutoring things once the guys started working at the shop again. Totally saved my semester grade.”

I blinked and suddenly felt like my smile was forced now. “That’s good,” I said after a small moment and despite my best efforts I could see that they caught the change in my behavior.

Roddy glanced at the guys, checking to make sure they weren’t paying close attention. Little did he know that they were all watching us closely. I knew, though I didn’t care. “You okay?”

I nodded and slipped on a better mask. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just glad that I don’t have to do a month’s worth of homework, you know?”

Sunstreaker played along. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

I gave a mock bow. “Thank you so very, very much.”

Roddy, however, didn’t want to play along. “You know we can’t help you if you don’t tell us what’s wrong.” His green eyes were as earnest as come be and I came to the conclusion that my best friend had some of the most expressive eyes I’ve ever seen. I should probably recommend some sunglasses for him or just hustle him in poker. I couldn’t decide which right now when he was irritating me.

“I’m fine,” I insisted.

Roddy tilted his head. “What was it I said? That I did well in Calculus?”

I narrowed my eyes faintly, but shook my head. “You’re annoying, you know that?” He smiled charmingly.

Sid snorted. “Now you know how we felt when you played psychiatrist.” I flapped a hand and blew a raspberry.

“You mean when we bonded,” I corrected cheekily, sagging a little in relief at moving past the topic.

“It was the fact that the guys came back and worked at the shop.” Roddy just had to say that when there was a lull in the guys’ conversation and heard him. My friend didn’t seem to notice my dark look. “Now, why would you be bothered by that?” He tapped his chin.

“Alex?” Optimus tapped my side with his thumb. “You okay?”

I felt my face narrow and tense into a grimace and scowl before I fixed it and turned to my mate, smiling a little. “I’m fine,” I repeated once more. His eyes didn’t leave mine.

Sunstreaker snorted. “Bull.”

“Shit,” Sid chirped, smiling charmingly and I gave them a small glare, struggling to reign in the hurt and anger in my spark.

I knew when Optimus poked me over our bond that I hadn’t hidden it enough. “Bee?” he pressed, lifting my hand and pulling me closer to him from where I was still lounging over the arm of the couch. “What’s going on?”

Feigning a sigh and softening my eyes, I raised an eyebrow. “Really. I’m fine.” I finally managed to push it into a corner of my spark where I barely felt it.

“You know better than the rest of us that bottling something up is bad for you,” Ratchet remarked from where he was sipping a beer while curling up into Gabe’s side. His green eyes dared me to argue.

I dared. “Who says I’m bottling anything up?” I asked, still feigning my sweet and kind attitude while I plotted the conversation so that I could escape.

The blond swallowed his drink before pointing his finger at me reproachfully. “Don’t you play these games with me, youngling,” he ordered gruffly. “I helped raise you.” I felt a smile touch my lips, though it was a touch toothy.

I pouted. “But these games are so fun.”

Why are you getting angry? that small voice in my head murmured. You know they would’ve torn the Earth apart looking for you.

Then why didn’t they? I asked back before twitching when Eric poked me into the side.

Because they knew it was useless just like you knew it would be useless if you alerted them too early and they ran with Prowl and Ratchet. You could’ve been anywhere on this planet. So they went and got help.

“What?” I snapped before grimacing. “Sorry.”

My mate waved it off before wordlessly pointing at Prowl, who was regarding me with thoughtful grey eyes. “I said you’re angry that we didn’t look for you.”

I felt my face tighten, eyes narrowing. “Am I?” I purred, tilting my head to the side and Jazz shifted, giving me a look. “How can I be angry, Prowl? I was rescued. You were getting the President and getting his resources to look for me.” I smirked. “I understand, Prowl, why no one was looking for me. So how can I be angry, Prowl? Tell me. I’m all ears.”

The room was silent as Prowl and I stared each other down, sensing the tension and wondering what would snap first. “Because a part of you is angry, if not all of you.” I blinked and cocked my head to the side, keeping my smile and wordlessly telling him to continue. “You’re struggling to integrate Alex and Bumblebee together. If I had to guess, Bumblebee is the one who understands. You are using his words. Alex is the one who is angry. But angry at what? Or in this case, who?” He rested his elbows on his knees, propping his chin on his hand, passing the ball back in my court.

The tiny missing piece finally clicked in my head. The voice, the one I’d always talked to and argued with, it was Bumblebee.

Even now he hummed in acknowledgement. Then I got the feeling of amusement. Are you really going to let him beat you?

Pit no. No one got to get inside my spark. I laughed and gave my best charming smile, feeling the edge of danger and threat in that expression. “So I am legitimately crazy,” I chirped. “That’s nice to know. But still, you’re wrong.” An eyebrow rose and I accepted the challenge. “Little Alex is just hurt and confused, trying to figure things out again.”

“You’re not Bumblebee,” Prowl declared shortly, eyes narrowing.

“I’m not Alex,” I shot back, feeling my spark spin faster. I was losing control of the conversation and this game.

“No,” Prowl murmured, sitting up straighter and looking at me with a knowing eye. “You are Alex. Even Optimus could tell that.” Grey eyes flicked to my mate who nodded silently and my lip curled slightly before I smoothed over my expression. “You are Alex, who is struggling to pull on foreign and ancient emotions and coping methods. You are Alex, who cannot find a foothold.” He tsked before giving me a pitying look and I blinked in shock. “You’re just a lost little boy who’s too dumb to figure out what to do next.”

My hiss-growl surprised even me as I glared at Prowl. Jazz growled as well, glaring at me before quelling under his mate’s touch and I silenced myself, desperately wondering what I should say next or what I should do next. My fingers unconsciously twitched for my knives as Bumblebee radiated indignity and anger.

Those grey eyes never left mine for an instant, every inch the disapproving officer. “Truth of the matter is that you handed over information freely to the enemy. Any Spec Ops agent would’ve died before doing that and yet—”

“They had a gun on all of you!” I snarled, shooting to my feet and calling my wings, rattling them and baring my teeth. “I couldn’t move an inch with that bitch—”

“You should’ve killed them all!” Prowl’s voice rose louder than mine as he too rose, but with grace and dignity, flaring his wings in **pride/better-than-you/strong**. His eyes were cold and my hands fisted, struggling against the urge to call my knives. “Long before we came and rescued you like a pitiful damsel in distress you should’ve had them dead—”

“And risk killing all of you?!” I shrieked, anger sweeping through my spark. “Are you so **frozen-winged** that you wanted me to kill your own men?!”

His eyes narrowed at the Praxian insult. “You are a soldier!” he barked, taking a step forward to loom over me, unwisely entering my arm reach. That should’ve told me what was going on. “You are a Special Operations Agent who has obviously gone defect if you cannot take a life like you were trained to do!”

“I’m not a soldier!” I spat, refusing to be intimidated. “And I’m for god damn sure not your soldier so help me Primus I’ll slit your throat now, you arrogant, **pompous, dead-sparked, Primus fragging drone!** ”

“Weak and defective,” he hissed, bending down to glare at me. “ **Unworthy of the very air you breathe and the people you call family and flock.** ”

Red hazed over my eyes as I screeched in Vosnian, hands grabbing familiar hilts as I slashed at him. He called his rifle from subspace and blocked the strikes before swinging the butt of his rifle up and slamming it into my chin. Special Operations training took over and I bent over backwards, nailing him in the chin with my foot as I kicked over. As he started recovering from the stumble back, I launched myself forward and tackled him around the waist, carrying him to the ground. We knocked something over and people were shouting as they moved out of the way before I straddled his waist, bringing a dagger down on his head before he caught my wrist with both of his.

He smirked victoriously. “ **There you are, Bumblebee** ,” he said before reversing his grip and deftly snapping my wrist. The pain passed through me easily and I was bringing my other knife in to slit his throat when he bucked and flipped me over his head.

I rolled with it, coming up on my toes and good hand, glaring death at my opponent as he stood up and dusted his chest. He waved at me. “ **Come now. Show me the real Special Operations Agent. You really aren’t defeated by such a small injury, are you?** ” I bared my teeth and gave my wrist a shake and flexing at the same time, feeling the bone grind back into place. He nodded and brought out one lone knife, holding it defensively. “ **Attack me, defect!** ” he commanded.

My lip curled before I launched myself forward, flipping over and using one foot to kick aside his knife and the other to nail him in the temple. Even though he blocked it with his forearm, I still got him and made him stumbled a step back. I flowed back upright and lashed out with a punch, which he caught as I expected. His eyes widened when he realized his mistake, but he was too late as I materialized my knife in that hand, stabbing him in his shoulder. He grunted before releasing his hold and allowing me to further run the knife into his shoulder. There was a howl of rage near, but I paid no heed to it, realizing my mistake in the same instant.

The air rushed out of my lungs and my ribs cracked as he executed a perfect Circuit-Su palm drive on my sternum. I grimaced faintly in pain before slamming my head forward and crashing out foreheads together. My opponent grimaced, unconsciously relaxing his hold and I took the chance to drop and sweep his legs out from under him. Midair, he spun and reached to slap the ground and soften his fall but I was there, landing a brutal kick in his stomach and sending him crashing.

I watched as he gathered himself and called a knife to my hand, flipping it end over end. The motion triggered a memory and in front of me was that bitch.

My rage grew and I snarled, flinging the knife forward. She dodged to the side with that smug-ass smirk on her face and all I wanted to do was rip her god damn eyes out! She rushed me, spinning into a round house kick and I caught it before quickly snapping it. She gave a strangely masculine cry of pain as her shin snapped in two before I pulled her forward and crashed my fist, razor sharp glove and all, into her face.

Her head snapped back and I let her fall onto her back. For a moment, her image flickered, replaced by another. I blinked and she was back. My hand was opening to call my knife when the image shivered again when she suddenly spoke Cybertronian. “ **Defective** ,” the masculine voice rasped. “ **So defective. Can’t even kill me correctly.** ”

Prowl.

It was Prowl laying before me, broken and bloody and it felt like a bucket of ice was suddenly dumped on me. I did that. Oh, Primus I did that to him.

I felt sick all of a sudden.

“You idiot,” I rasped, slumping and pressing a hand to my forehead. “You fucking idiot. Why would you trigger me like that?”

“To prove a point,” the man answered, and suddenly the force field I hadn’t noticed until then fell and Ratchet was at Prowl’s side.

I grimaced when a familiar hand grabbed the back on my neck tightly, but I easily collapsed to my knees, folded my wings to my back tightly, and bowed my head, submitting to Jazz’s hold willingly. “To prove a point?” I repeated hoarsely. “What point?!” I demanded. “That I am defective? I already fucking knew that, Prowl. Primus damn you. I know I fucked up. I know! I gave that fucking bitch nearly everything and she fucking broke me. She tore me to pieces and I let her. You don’t have to tell me that I failed. You don’t have to tell me that I’m not worthy.”

“No, I don’t,” he agreed as he sat up. “But I needed you to see that you couldn’t keep everything inside like you have been. What if you’d triggered on someone who wasn’t ready?”

My head snapped up and I glared at him. “You weren’t ready!” Jazz’s hand tightened and I sank down again.

“And neither were you. You weren’t ready to be taken, interrogated, and tortured. You can convince yourself that you’re Bumblebee all you want, but you’re Alex. You’re just a kid who’s struggling with guilt and anger. Anger that you felt because you watched as Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz gave every ounce of time they had to look for Ratchet and I and when you found out that they didn’t do the same for you it built.”

“You were looking for me,” I argued quietly. “I know that.”

“But do you believe it?” I was silent and I felt sorrow and shame coming from Optimus. My attempts to calm him did nothing. “You are an empath, Alex,” Prowl continued, finally standing up. “You may know something, but you’ve always been a mech ruled by your spark. And until you learn that you need to share those emotions, you won’t be able to heal.”

I resisted when he reached down and grasped my chin, lifting it until I looked at him. “You did not fail us, Alex,” he said and he tapped my chest. “Look. Look in any of our sparks and you won’t find a shred of disappointment or resentment. You never failed. You did not break. You were every inch the warrior you were supposed to be. Look in my spark.”

I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to find out what was hidden there. Blame for not rescuing him from the car wreck. Shame for revealing secrets. Disappointment for being a defective soldier. But he looked at me with those patient grey eyes, waiting for me to look. Taking a deep shuddering breath, I reached out, feeling his welcome as I brushed the surface of his spark. Feeling his faint pain and discomfort alongside his slight agitation and sympathy at the situation, I pushed past it, purposely looking at the core of his spark as he regarded me. Sympathy, grief, relief, worry. Hope. Happiness.

My chin trembled as I withdrew once more and Jazz finally withdrew his hand from my neck. Prowl smiled and smoothed the back of his fingers against my cheek. “Do you see?” I nodded silently. “Now give me your emotions. Share them with me.” I stared at him in shock.

“Share them with all of us,” my mate added as he suddenly appeared at my side, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my hair. “Show us what’s happening. Share.”

My gaze still held Prowl’s as he waited in earnest patience. They knew what they were asking for. They knew my emotions were so much stronger than theirs because I was an empath. I felt everything ten times stronger. I’d often used it as a stun mechanism, stilling my opponent enough to get in an attack. And yet they were asking still.

I felt humbled and I stretched my spark out, connecting with my family. Even the twins and Roddy were calling out to me, shouting for me to share. Once the connection was stable, I let it flow. Bumblebee shuddered and shivered inside our spark as all the self-hatred, anger, guilt, sorrow, disbelief, loneliness…everything flowed out into their sparks.

And they accepted it, soothing it with love, relief, and apologies.

Tears pricked my eyes. I didn’t sense any resentment or hate in those sparks. They just…accepted mine. All my weaknesses.

I’d forgotten what family was really for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be said now that Alex or this family doesn’t do anything by halves. No, they go full blast with no hesitation. You guys know and I know that Alex is going to be carrying around baggage for quite some time. Even the guys know. But Alex doesn’t want to know. Even Bumblebee doesn’t want to know. They just want to pretend like it never happened. Hence why Prowl pulled the trigger. And I’m sorry but I’d like to marvel at the fight scene. Holy shit, this is the most badass I’ve ever written Bumblebee. He was fucking beast.
> 
> And with Jazz, we got a glimpse at Spec Ops culture. They, due to their extreme and short life span, have developed an entirely new culture and dynamic over the course of the war and Jazz, when he became commander, solidified that world for them. It’s harsh, it’s brutal, but it keeps them alive. We will visit this Spec Ops world again. Very few people know about it and those who do either don’t know enough or know to leave it the fuck alone of face the consequences. Sad part it, if Ratchet ever did rat Jazz out, he’d follow through with his threat or make someone else follow through on it. They’re that tight and loyal and very very dangerous. You don’t fuck with these guys.
> 
> But what I like about it most is that it’s creating a dilemma that I don’t know if I’ll ever touch on. We know that Alex is willing to do anything for his family, but Bumblebee has practically been programmed to do and obey whatever Jazz tells him to. *grins* You see the brilliance here? Sometimes I surprise even myself. Lol
> 
> Btw, here's Bee's new look:
> 
> http://vanrah.deviantart.com/art/BumbleBee-Human-Form-251148178 (just reverse the colors on the jacket and cut off the sleeves)
> 
> http://www.zerochan.net/1295821 (his boots. Again, reverse the color scheme so that it is primarily black adn change the cross tag to an autobot one.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Here there be yaoi and mature scenes. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> “Text” = English
> 
> “ **Text** ” = Cybertronian
> 
> “ ** _Text_** ” = Spark Speak
> 
> " ** _Text_** " = Primus Speaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The Allspark is back and whole! Alex and Eric finally bonded! (They were spark mates before but now that they’ve exchanged actual spark energy they’ve created a bond and are now bond mates). We have reconciliation with Prowl because I did agree with most of you. Prowl seems to be getting the short stick in my stories which is weird because he’s one of my favorite all time characters. He seems to be taking a back seat here.
> 
> And yes, Alex can speak French. I know before now that I’ve always described Jazz and Prowl’s interactions in French as just “they spoke French”. A few reasons for this. One, I’m lazy. I don’t know French so I have to go to Google Translate (sorry for any French speakers for errors in my dialogue. Blame it on Google) and write word for word what the translation is because if I copy and paste the translation it fucks with my word document formatting and shit and I hate that and I also hate spending time typing word for word the phrases. For two, Alex likes being able to listen in on conversations without someone knowing he is. You know, an advantage. He is pretty freaking smart after all. He can also speak Spanish and Japanese cuz he went through a serious manga and anime phase when he was younger and he’s a geek like that.
> 
> And we have Primus! I can’t tell you how close I came to making a joke like “I knew you were Asian, God!” *headdesk* I was in a stupid mood when I wrote this, but I decided to keep the awe-filled and I-can’t-believe-this-is-happening sense. My God voice sucks btw. My child this, my child that. *sigh*. I’m unimaginative.

I was in the living room when they came. Optimus and Ironhide were in the garage, the boys and I were in the living room playing video games, and Ratchet, Jazz, and Prowl were in the kitchen talking. My ears pricked at the sound of three engines coming through the house. I frowned as I listened: they didn’t sound like any of the cars in this neighborhood. Maybe they were visiting someone. The house three doors down did like to throw a lot of parties.

I wasn’t very concerned until the three cars pulled to a stop in front of our house and turned off. I could literally feel the blood draining from my face even as my spark began to race.

“Alex?” Roddy called as I suddenly launched off the couch to a window, peering through the blinds. I ignored him and anyone else as my world zoomed in on the three obvious government-issued vehicles. I watched the Men in Black step out for only a second before I breathlessly cursed and turned from the window, racing for Ironhide’s bedroom where I knew he’d stashed a few weapons.

On instinct, my spark connected to the others and spread the alarm, letting them know that the enemy was here. Ratchet’s loud curse rang through the house even as Jazz stepped from the kitchen, wings out and ready. I jumped around him and beat Gabe to his room by mere seconds, pulling the weapons case from under his bed and grabbing a string of bombs and a rifle out.

By the time I was back in the living room Prowl and Jazz were eyeing the backyard and Ratchet was well hidden in a corner, force fields flickering at his fingertips as he prepared to cover anyone at a moment’s notice. The three boys were looking alarmed but ready as they took up various positions around the main room. Optimus was the only human looking one as he peered out the front window and my heart nearly stopped at the sight.

“ **Optimus!** ” I hissed quietly in Cybertronian even as I crouch-walked over to him to pull him from danger.

He glanced at me, tense. “ **They have papers and a box. I think this is the lab information.** ” I didn’t much care since he back away when I urged him.

It was incredibly out of place when our little doorbell rang at that moment. Optimus frowned and looked around at his armed Autobots before he squared his shoulders and moved to the front door. Ironhide and I followed him, guns at the ready. Prime opened the door completely, letting Hide and I have clear shots of the men outside even as he greeted the leader.

“Can I help you?” my spark mate asked lowly, eyeing the ten men waiting on his lawn.

The leader’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the guns Ironhide and I had pointed at him, but he didn’t give us much thought. He lifted the box in his hands, “Delivery from the President. All the lab information and reports.”

Optimus was quiet for a second and I could feel his emotions stirring in his spark as he thought. After a long moment he nodded before pointing at the doorstep. “Leave them here. And, next time, call ahead.” The leader huffed before obligingly placing his load on the welcome mat before stepping back to let his men do the same with the next eleven boxes. My eyes fell on the steel box that was dropped last, but it was only for a second as I watched and made sure that all the men got back in their cars and left without any funny business. 

“Switch me, Bee,” Jazz ordered from the back of the house and I seamlessly and quickly traded lookouts so he could come forward and inspect the boxes for bugs and bombs. Ratchet followed the Spec Ops leader, placing a force field around his to protect him from anything, but still allowing him to work.

It was a long time before Jazz gave the all clear and began hauling the stuff inside. Only then did we start to relax.

“Is that really everything?” I asked, looking at the neatly organized papers before focusing on the steel box.

“It appears so,” Prowl murmured, thumbing through one box.

I approached the steel box and flipped open the lid, snorting a little bit when my spark felt a brush of an ancient mind. “There you are,” I murmured, setting aside my rifle and reaching into the box, drawing out the mostly complete Allspark. The Allspark thrummed cautiously before getting excited when I pulsed back, happy to see me again. It was weak and faint, but the meaning was clear as long as I concentrated.

“The Allspark,” my spark mate breathed, awe spreading through the sparks in the room and I nodded, glancing around as I shifted it in my arms.

“Yeah,” I assured them. “But it’s still missing pieces.” I looked at them searchingly, knowing they’d catch my drift. Ratchet shook himself out of his shocked daze before moving out of the room to go fetch the shards we’d gathered in the past few months.

Prowl blinked and frowned a bit. “Does anyone else find it ironic that it has been humans that have been keeping the Allspark from us all this time and it is humans that give it back?”

“Yup,” Jazz and me replied. Sideswipe came forward and peered at the cube in my arms.

“This is the Allspark? That thing you guys have been so worried about?”

Hide nodded, looking over his shoulder as Ratchet came back, cradling the last shards. “It’s what originally brought us all here.”

My blond older brother set the shards on the coffee table and then I put the Allspark next to it. I didn’t really wait for anyone to wait or talk any longer before I pulled out my wings, reaching out with my hand and pooling my spark energy. Just like before the Allspark and shards began to glow that holy white, but this time it was for a much shorter time as there was less to fix and move. I blinked and pulsed questioningly as the light faded and the Allspark responded much clearer this time, if a little tired, before tugging on my diminishing spark strand. Cautiously, ignoring the voices asking me questions, I picked up the completed Allspark and pressed it to my chest, over my spark, and extended a more direct and thicker line of spark energy. The gratitude and pleasure from the Allspark was enough to tell me that I had guessed right and this is what it wanted.

“Bumblebee?” Optimus placed a hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

I looked up at him in confusion from where I was now kneeling before understanding the unspoken question in his eyes. “Oh! Sorry. It’s just that I already know how to fix it. I mean, who do you think put the majority of it back together in the human labs? Certainly not them that’s for sure,” I explained with a shrug, blushing a little in embarrassment that I got so lost and out of contact in the past few moments.

“How did you figure that out?” Sunstreaker queried curiously. “Some steward thing?”

“It told me,” I answered simply, frowning when I started to get are-you-crazy looks. “What? You guys can’t hear it? It’s actually being pretty loud.”

“Hear?” Jazz repeated, tugging on his ear. “No.”

I rolled my eyes and settled more comfortably on my heels, beginning to sweat a bit from using so much spark energy and hoping that that Allspark would stop soon. “I mean with your sparks. It’s broadcasting. Almost enough to drown out your guys’ sparks.”

“You are the empath,” Ratchet reasoned, eyeing me sharply, but Optimus beat him to it.

My spark mate calmly reached out and pulled the cube away from my chest, cutting off the connection. “You know better,” he chastised gently, setting the cube down as I molted my wings. I went with it when he pulled me to his side and stood up, taking me with him.

“I do know, firebird,” I shot back playfully, wondering where we were going when we had work to do. I glanced back at the living room as the others started digging through the papers and boxes, the Allspark contentedly munching on my spark energy on the coffee table. “Last time wasn’t so fun.” When we stepped into his darkened room and he closed the door I was really confused. “What are we doing?” I asked, going along trustingly as he guided me to the bed. I sat down and scooted back to sit comfortably against the wall as my spark mate brought out his wings. His spark automatically came into near crystal clear focus and I could now feel his concern and worrying over the Allspark.

“You gave too much energy for someone who is still healing,” he answered, holding out his hand with spark energy coiled in his palm. “And, as your spark mate, it’s my job to take care of you. May I?”

I stared stupefied at the hand for a long moment before actually processing the offer. “Yeah,” I blurted out before clearing my throat nervously. “Yeah,” I said again more surely and calling out my wings once more. My natural glow was nowhere near as bright as it usually was and my wings rattled nervously against each other. In all my long life and memories I’d never once accepted outside spark energy. Not even a medic’s spark energy to keep me alive. I was too well trained by the time I’d needed it and I would’ve killed the medic if he’d tried while I was gravely injured and unconscious.

When he leaned forward, hand outstretched I couldn’t help but reach up and catch his wrist. He looked at me worriedly even as gut-wrenching anxiety and loathing filled my spark and spilled over to him. I looked down and away. “You…You’re going to see things,” I warned quietly. “You’re going to see things I don’t want you to see.” I squeezed my eyes shut against tears that were starting to burn but I forced myself to meet his eyes. “Just don’t blame yourself. It’s…it’s all on me.”

Eric smiled gently, lifting his free hand to cup my cheek and I turned into it desperately, seeking the warmth and comfort. A purr rumbled from his chest. “You are my mate,” he declared, clearly and confidently. “I love you. I know you. I know that everything that happened to you wasn’t your fault.” He shushed me even as I shook my head in denial. Tears finally spilled from my eyes. It was my fault. I was caught. I put myself in the situation for everything to happen.

“It’s not your fault,” my mate repeated, making sure I was looking at him again. “It’s not your fault. Say it.” My chin trembled. His thumb brushed some of my tears away. “Say it, my spark.”

A small sob tore from my throat. “It’s…It’s not my…my fault.” I took a breath. “It’s not my fault.” I sobbed again as I felt my spark spin uncertainly in my chest. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry! They saw my spark. They touched my spark!” I shivered and choked, looking away from what I was sure would be disgust and revulsion. What kind of mate was I that I couldn’t protect what was only his to have?

I flinched and whimpered when I felt unholy bubbling rage fill my mate. My body instinctively curled up in preparation for the blow up and the rage just as quickly disappeared, filled with shock and self-loathing.

Large warm hands brushed my hair and shoulder. “Bee. Alex. Love. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Once I processed his words, I turned into his hands, looking up at him in disbelief. “You’re…You’re not mad at me?”

“No!” my mate exclaimed, shaking his head. “Never mad at you. Never. At those humans though…I want to burn them to ashes. I want to kill them with my bare hands. You are my mate and they hurt you. They tore you open.” His hands shook and I saw the tears in his eyes. There was no hesitation in me crawling forward and pressing my body to his, squeezing tightly. He hugged me back with everything he had and I found myself relaxing with quiet trembles. His strength, his power was once again my shield, my blanket. It was here to keep me safe once more. “They hurt you in a way you never should’ve been hurt,” he whispered softly. “And I will never be able to make up not being there to keep you safe. I’m sorry, my spark.”

I tightened my grip if that was at all possible before pulling back and nuzzling his cheek, letting his beard scratch at my face. I love his beard. I kissed his temple and pressed my forehead to his, sending all my love and forgiveness down our bond and into his spark.

“I’m safe,” I whispered, more to myself than him. “I’m safe.” I opened my eyes and smiled shakily at him. “I love you, firebird.”

His smile was just as shaky, but the happiness, love, and relief was genuine and whole. “I love you too, my spark, my light.” I pressed to him once more, closing my eyes to soak in his presence and strength. After a moment, his fingers brushed my wings and I held them still so I wouldn’t cut him on the razor edge. “You are getting weaker,” he whispered and I honestly couldn’t feel it. Just wrapping myself around him made everything seem right. He chuckled, probably sensing something from me before carefully pulling back and holding out his hand, once more pooling his spark energy. “Will you let me care for you as only a mate will?”

I took a deep breath and nodded, watching as Optimus pressed his hand and energy to my chest and gasped as my spark detected the flowing energy. It spun uncertainly for a moment, before eagerly latching on without my conscious consent. My eyes rolled up as my whole body suddenly flushed with heat, body temperature rising by a few degrees and my toes and fingers tingled.

But what struck me the most was that I could feel him. It was only a bit, but I could feel him in my spark. And that felt so right that there were no words to describe the feeling of my other half flowing into my exhausted spark.

My head was spinning as I started to come back to myself. The flow of energy into my spark was tapering off and my spark—my entire body—felt heavy with the new energy that had been introduced to it. Thoughts struggled to come together as the energy stopped entirely. “ **My other half** ,” I mumbled deliriously, calling for the one person who could’ve given me that warm energy and suddenly lips were smashing into mine.

I responded immediately, pressing back and opening up for the warm tongue to come in, claiming what was his. My hands came up and cradled his head, keeping him close to me even as he wrapped his arms around me, pressing our chests together.

I pulled back quickly to grasp as I felt his uniform, radiating his spark energy, telling me his wings were still out, press against my chest and thick jacket. Now that wouldn’t do. I willed away the heavy jacket and revealed my old half shirt, though now it was without sleeves, and I also willed away my knives as they dug into my lower back. I gasped as my spark mate latched onto my neck, sucking strongly. “ **My spark** ,” I hissed out between my teeth, arching my chest into his and rattling my wings, needing something and not sure what it was.

My spark mate released my neck and moved to peck my cheek, breathing hard. “ **I need to bond. I need your spark. I need you** ,” he explained, pupils blown wide and nearly possessed in his need. I was nodding before I even processed his request, but any thought was pushed from my head when my spark mate moved his hands to press between my wings, putting that much more pressure between our chests. And then something was reaching through his body into mine. That warm and powerful energy was suddenly crystal clear and I couldn’t think of anything beyond my other half.

I saw, felt, heard, and took in everything that was me and not me at the same time. I saw his fire, felt his warmth, and accepted that fire into my spark. Everything that was him, his strengths and weaknesses, his happiness and sadness, I took it without question because there was no room for questions. This was my other half. The one being in this entire universe that could complete me in mind, body, and spark.

Bonding…bonding was beyond words. I couldn’t tell who I was or even feel my own body as our essences mixed and tangled, touching each other for the first time in millennia upon millennia. There was no me or him. There was us. And from this point on it would always be us.

When we separated, content and pleased in feeling each other so much more clearly, I could only think of how I could’ve gone my whole life without knowing or figuring out that Optimus was my spark mate. How I’d gone my whole life without him in my spark, knowing and accepting every piece of me with love and care. My cheeks hurt from my massive grin as I nuzzled his face, cuddling and holding his spark close.

 

(OoO)

 

My memories really were fully integrated. I no longer had to focus to call up my memories. They were just there, coming to mind with every day little things just like thoughts and memories came to me before I ever discovered I wasn’t human. Which brought up the internal question of whether I was more Bumblebee or more Alex.

I was downstairs in the workout room, meditating and thinking over the question. Bumblebee was now a massive part of me. If I did my math right and guesstimated when we had arrived on Earth, then I, Bumblebee-Alex, was coming up on my “birthday”. My 61st vorn birthday to be exact, which put me at 5366 human years old. My spark anyway. This body I was in was still 17… No, 18 years old. My human birthday had passed while I was in captivity.

So, of my 5366 human years, 17 had been spent in ignorance and another 663 years in stasis—we had landed on Earth in the year 1352—4686 human years had been spent as purely Bumblebee. Part of me just nodded and accepted that math and another part of me boggled at the large amount of time I was accepting as my own. Those parts were Bumblebee and Alex respectively. Bumblebee, the Cybertronian, scout, City-Leader, Allspark steward, empath, mech, by far had the majority of my entire lifespan.

But Alex was so much more fresh and memorable. Humans had such short life spans that a lot tended to happen in their 80 to 100 years. Pit, I was still considered a sparkling until I was 704 years old, eight vorns old. Alex was just… who I thought of as myself right now. He was my mental image of myself even if I began to include wings, a spark, and weapons into that mental image.

I sighed and shifted slightly, tapping my wings against each other rhythmically. I wanted to be logical and say that I was Bumblebee, but if I was honest there was a lot of Alex inside me as well.

Well, maybe there isn’t such a clear cut need to divide yourself, I thought to myself.

That is true. I am me. Me had definitely changed definitions from when I was sparked to when I was born to this very moment.

Not to mention our spark has had a direct influence on us since you were born, another part of me chipped in coolly. Even before you were conceived, our spark was waking up. I was beginning to wake up and that molded us.

So, Alex isn’t as human as I thought, I mused to myself.

But you have to admit that I’ve had a big impact on us in the past 17 years, the first part of me added.

Maybe to save ourselves the grief of thinking about this we should just agree that we are us and that’s that, the second part of me offered. No matter what me…we…I…it all means that same thing.

“True, true,” I mumbled aloud before snorting when I realized that I was having an actual conversation with myself over how to identify myself. Maybe I was developing multiple personalities.

Idiot, the first part of me said. You were born with multiple personalities. You haven’t developed anything.

I rolled my eyes and sighed before standing up and stretching my legs. It still gave me a headache, but the sound of the basement door opening distracted me as I detected Ironhide, Roddy, and the Twins coming down. No doubt to train.

“What’s up?” Ironhide asked as he came across the room, probably not caring that he might’ve been interrupting or intruding, which was totally him and made me smile a little. I stood up from my kneel easily, stretching out my legs and flicking my wings.

“Nothing. Just looking over my memories. You training the three?” I nodded at the Twins and Roddy, who had quietly followed the weapons specialist.

“Yeah,” Ironhide rumbled before looking me up and down, no doubt taking in my new look but not saying anything. It still made me a little self-conscious. “Though that reminds me that you haven’t been trained in a while.”

I looked at him sideways and raised an eyebrow. “What? Did you think I just sat in a cell all day when I was with the humans?”

“Not exactly,” Gabe replied and I felt concern and guilt cross his spark briefly and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was referring to.

I squashed the irritation and shame and hid it with a smile and a tilt of my head. “Come on, Gabe. You know me. Nothing keeps me down for long. Every second I could I was up training and exercising.”

“Uh-huh,” he drawled sarcastically, his slight southern accent coming out. I rolled my eyes and tsked before giving him a give-me-a-break look. He smiled a bit in return. “Then I guess you wouldn’t mind a little spar. Show the rookies how it’s done.”

“I resent that,” Sid snarked, but I could sense the curiosity and eagerness at Ironhide’s idea, though if the eagerness from the thought of seeing us fight or from getting a slight reprieve from Ironhide’s beat-down training methods for even a few minutes, I don’t know.

“Alright,” I agreed as I bounced back. I slid into a fighting form I’d used and developed for thousands of years, right foot back, right hand down and tight to my waist, left knee bent just enough, and left arm raised diagonally across my chest in slight defense and ready offense. My wings spread out behind me, unconsciously trying to present a bigger threat as Ironhide settled into his classic boxing stance after bringing out his tattered wings. My spark started spinning faster and I vaguely felt Optimus perk up, detecting my change of emotions, but then Ironhide threw himself forward and every ounce of my mind was focused on fighting.

I pivoted slightly to the left before leaning back, letting my opponent’s jab slid past me before my left hand snapped up, pushing the arm up and away from me and my right arm moved, driving my elbow into Ironhide’s solar plexus. Or it would’ve if his other hand hadn’t caught my elbow.

Not wanting to give him a chance to use his grip to his advantage, I spun, raising my other elbow and slamming the hit into his upper left bicep. It hurt. I knew it did, but Ironhide wasn’t named Ironhide for nothing and he moved as if he hadn’t been touched.

One of his large hands grabbed my shoulder and I felt him kick out my right knee. I gritted my teeth as my thigh, where my leg had been cut off, gave a sharp twinge of pain, but I rolled with my collapsed leg, rattling my razor sharp wings to ward my opponent from continuing an assault on my back.

I didn’t have any time to fully rise to my feet before Gabe followed my roll forward with a snarl, lashing out with punches and kicks. He was fast and strong, but to my aged Spec Ops mind I could read his telegraphed moves easily so it was just a matter of reading them and reacting in time, which was still a challenge as I dodged and deflected his hits, not stupid enough to try and block one of his attacks straight on.

He got me by surprise with a palm straight on to my chest and I lost my breath in a sudden whoosh, but I forced myself past the initial blind panic of not being able to breathe before molding that panic into speed to grab and jab at the offending arm, smashing the nerves I knew were there, killing any sensation and use in that limb.

As Ironhide backed off, holding his dead arm, I followed relentlessly, breathing calmly for more strength. I poured everything I had into the barrage of hits into my opponent.

I flipped over on my hands and spun easily on my hands, lashing out a devastating double kick only to have my ankle caught. A pained cry left my throat as I was literally thrown to the side, pain radiating up my ankle as I instinctively turned over and caught myself on my hands and knees. I rushed to my feet, hands up to grapple my oncoming opponent. It only lasted for a second before two hands firmly caught my chin and neck, getting me in the neck snapping hold.

“Match!” a gruff voice shouted.

Gabe was grinning. And it wasn’t because he won the match because my hands were wrapped around his neck in a choke hold that would’ve killed him if I’d had my knives. 

No, he was grinning because of the challenge I’d given him.

And that was enough to startle a smile out of me.

“You would’ve been ripped to ribbons if I’d been using my knives,” I murmured, slightly out of breath.

“And you would’ve been full of holes if I’d been using my guns,” my big brother retorted, releasing his hold on me. I did the same and looked him over for injury, grimacing as I saw that large number of cuts on his arms and chest and some developing bruises. A glance down at my gloves and the yellow plating on them revealed that the plating edges were in fact sharp and tinged with red.

“You did great, Bumblebee,” Ironhide praised, shaking out the arm I’d hit the nerves on. “Looks like you didn’t just sit on your ass all day, huh.”

“More like you sat on yours, old man,” I joked back.

“Holy shit,” Roddy breathed, breaking my troubled thoughts and I looked over to see the three Cybertronians gaping at Gabe and I in awe.

“We’ll be able to do that?” Sunstreaker asked.

“With enough training and dedication, maybe,” Ironhide answered.

“Not to mention all of your memories,” I added as I cleaned Gabe’s blood off my gloves distractedly.

“Memories?” Sid asked, looking between Ironhide and I. “I hear you guys mention that every once in a while, but what do you mean?”

“You’re already trained,” I explained shortly. “When you were just purely Cybertronian. Before you even came to Earth or went into stasis. All of you were lethal and known on the battlefield. In your spark, you all know how to fight and fight well. It’s just a matter of remembering it.”

Ironhide nodded. “Couldn’t have said it better myself. The reason we train, despite the fact that you could just remember and fight, is that fact that training not only prepares your physical bodies for being fit enough to do all the fighting, but to also help your memories integrate faster.”

The three made sounds of understanding and I huffed slightly as I stretched out my right leg, massaging where I knew the white scar was. It shouldn’t hurt. Even Seb said that the healing was complete and the bone was fused together. It should be fine.

“You look different.”

I looked up from my leg and caught Roddy’s curious eye as he looked me over. “You look different from that time I saw you,” he elaborated and it took me a moment to understand.

“Uh, yeah. The way we look, our clothes, our wings, our weapons, is a physical manifestation of who we are at the core. I’ve changed since you saw me in that warehouse,” I explained, feeling shame well up in my spark at the reminder. When I detected Ironhide’s confusion I looked over to him. “You remember the dragon-construct I fought? He was the human I took so long to get out.” Understanding dawned.

“So what does it mean?” Sunny asked. “What does everything say about you?”

I sighed and shrugged before molting my wings and stuffing my hands in my pockets. “There used to be Cybertronians who made it their career to understand uniforms and wings. They’d be like councilors or therapists here on Earth. Mostly theoretical and guess work. So your guess is as good as mine.” Even though I had a pretty good idea on the symbolism behind my drastic change in uniform, I didn’t want to explain it. “I’m gonna get something to eat. Enjoy your beating… I mean training.” The three groans and one slightly malicious grin showed me out of the basement, but it was the troubling thought of my murderous intent that followed me for a while yet.

 

(OoO)

 

Later that night, we were cleaning up dinner. I could sense that Ratchet was feeling just a tad bit relieved and hopeful after watching me clear about three-fourths of my plate. Even a month after coming back and the guys were still focused on me and every single little move I made. It unsettled me a bit as well as frustrated me. I was doing fine.

I haven’t lost touch with reality ever since stepping into the house, I haven’t had any flash backs, my nightmares were still happening but I was dealing with them and keeping them under wraps. And I was eating more. So I didn’t understand why they were watching me as if they were waiting for something to happen.

I sighed just a tiny bit and smiled at Optimus when he glanced in my direction, his unspoken question coming down the bond and I pulsed back some assurance as I exited the kitchen into the living room. Prowl was sitting in the chair, headphones in and intently watching something on the laptop. That wasn’t too surprising seeing how he was our liaison between the President and us right now, but I was curious to see what he was working on.

I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his shoulder and propping my chin on his head. I meant the gesture in a gentle way because I didn’t like the thought of distance growing between us after our brawl, but when he stiffened and suddenly slammed him laptop shut, I pulled back and stuffed my hands in my pockets. He spun to see my purposely broadcasted apologetic stance. I did feel bad for startling him, so I wasn’t playing him, not to mention it was none of my business what he was looking at on his laptop.

He relaxed and scrubbed a hand over his face when he saw me and I just knew he wanted to glare at me. I grimaced and hunched my shoulders a little. “Sorry for scaring you,” I offered and he waved a hand before patting the space.

“You’re fine, Alex.” He placed his laptop on the coffee table as I sat next to him and I hesitated. If it was anyone else I would tackle them sideways in a hug to fix the awkwardness, but this was Prowl. The only one who could get away with touching him was Jazz, but Jazz could get away with touching anyone. So imagine my surprise when my stoic friend-older-brother put an arm around my shoulder and promptly dragged us both horizontally. The cop sighed as I lay on his side, both of us squeezing onto the couch. “Earth has changed us so much.”

I blinked before carefully shifting and getting more comfortable. He just had to go and do something out of character while I was already unsure of where we stood with each other. “For good or for worse?” I asked, following his lead as I rest my head on his chest and stared at a blank spot on the wall.

His hand rested in the middle of my back, right over my tattoo, and he scratched lightly through my shirt, making me purr unintentionally. He huffed lightly in a laugh. “For both,” he answered. “On Cybertron, we would never be doing this.” Prowl waved his free hand to gesture to our position. “I’d never know that Jazz was my spark mate.” He paused and sighed again. “We never would’ve been separated on Cybertron. We wouldn’t have had to go through stasis and the issues with that. You never would’ve been abused as a youngling.”

I shut my eyes and fully relaxed into him and the couch. “I honestly think the benefits of Earth outweigh the bad,” I murmured, voicing my opinion.

“Why is that?”

“I feel like there is less pressure here. My world consists of just this household. That’s it,” I explained. “It’s so simple.”

Prowl snorted quietly and I felt him slowly relaxing underneath me, his heart beat slow and steady and his spark serene and peaceful. “It has been a bit of a vacation, hasn’t it?” I hummed an affirmative and we were quiet for some time. “Be honest with me, Alex. How are you and Bumblebee getting along?”

Bumblebee snorted in my head. He always was the cutest mother hen, he said and I had to agree. Closet mother hen.

“We’re getting along,” I answered honestly. “We’ve never really been a problem for each other. At least I don’t think so.”

I’m fine here, Bumblebee answered my unspoken question.

“And you haven’t had any migraines?” Prowl asked. “Mood swings? Times where Bumblebee takes over? Spark ache?”

I opened my eyes and narrowed them, thinking for a moment before nodding. “Oh, yeah. Not the migraines or spark aches, but definitely the mood swings. When I was captive, I would swing from passive learning and waiting for an opportunity to raging blood lust to sobbing. And I think Bee has taken over twice now.”

“Once with our fight,” Prowl confirmed and I nodded.

“And another when they tried to kill me for the first time,” I added. “I…we…We had enough of that shit and broke out, found the Allspark. We would’ve broken out that night if Robinson hadn’t pulled the gun.” Even now, just thinking about it, made my spark spin faster. Those weren’t good times.

Prowl hummed thoughtfully, taking up his scratching again. “You know this dual personality situation can’t go on, right? Not that Bumblebee is going to do anything,” he said, tacking on the last bit as an afterthought.

I could feel Bumblebee giving Prowl an are-you-kidding-me look. I’m not a homicidal maniac, he defended himself. He paused and thought. Well, not most of the time.

I suddenly saw Prowl’s point. Yes, I had some triggers, it came from being abused and then tortured, but Bumblebee had triggers too and had the lethality to destroy whoever or whatever triggered him.

“Then how do I fix it?” I asked. “We see what you’re getting at, but we don’t exactly know how…” I flapped a hand, unsure of how to phrase the question.

Prowl shifted a little and I moved with him. “Ratchet has a whole list of things you can try, but meditating worked for me. I talked to **Prowl** and we…I’m not sure how to say it…We…agreed?” I chuckled when he frowned, stumped.

“How about I save you the effort?” I offered, turning my head to look at him and tapping at his chest. “Spark memories.”

Prowl blinked before tilting his head back and looking over to the kitchen. “Jazz?”

The Creole-Jamaican poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled at the both of us. “ _Oui?_ ”

“Would you be overly mad if Alex looked through my spark to see how I connected with Prowl?”

I watched my commander as he thought, his hidden golden eyes flicking from me to Prowl. He smiled suddenly. “ _Si vous allez le laisser dans votre âme, alors je reçois votre âme ce soir. Et ce corps chaud_ , ” (If you’re letting him into your spark, then I get your spark tonight. And that hot body) he purred and I scowled, fighting the blush as it worked its way to my face.

My free came up and tugged on one of my black bangs. “ _Je ne voulais pas de facon de savior que_ ,” (I so did not want to know that) I muttered and Jazz blinked at me, startled.

“ _Vous pouvez parler francais?_ ” (You can speak French?)

I pointed to myself. “ _Un etudiant droite ici._ ” (Straight A student here)

Prowl looked down at me. “ _Donc, vous avez ete a l’ecoute de nous tout le temps?_ ” (So you’ve been listening to us this entire time?) A blush was starting to dust his cheeks and I stared for a moment before looking at my commander.

“ _Votre mari est tellement mignon qua il rougit._ ” (Your husband is so cute when he blushes) Jazz squealed happily and Prowl covered his face with a free hand.

“ _N’est-ce pas?!_ ” Jazz exclaimed, massive grin on his face.

“If we could return to the topic on hand,” Prowl interrupted before his mate could go off on a tangent. “Jazz, may we?” Jazz just grinned and looked at the taller man, waiting. “And yes, we can…” He blushed again and flapped a hand. “We can do that.” I laughed as Jazz cooed and awed before doing a victory dance and disappearing back into the kitchen. I was still grinning when his bright blue eyes returned to mine. “If you’re quite done.”

“Of course,” I acquiesced, trying to smother my smile. I called my wings out and dropped my hand to his chest. “Just call the moment to mind, okay?” I instructed, following Bumblebee’s advice and Prowl nodded.

Closing my eyes, I focused on my spark before reaching out to Prowl’s spark. It was spinning slowly and quietly and I easily merged my energy with his, going with his flow to lessen the ache and discomfort from my intrusion. Delving deeper into the memories stored in the spark, not the very core where all his past life’s memories were stored, but the surface memories that were still recent. Thankfully, he wasn’t getting agitated and was just focusing on the correct memory and I synched a portion of my spark with the brighter energy strand, allowing the memory to be copied into my spark.

I pulled back quickly and easily, not having to linger. Prowl probably meant for me to listen to his interactions with **Prowl** and how they merged into one, but I was able to just look and “see” how the spark changed in that small amount of time. Bumblebee and I didn’t notice it before, but from what we could see from Prowl’s spark, before he merged, there were different energies tangled up into one spark. One energy being Prowl and the other being **Prowl**. Them merging was actually synching and harmonizing the energies, something that was easy for me to do given that I’d just harmonized my spark with his to get this memory.

I opened my eyes and molted my wings. “Got it,” I reported to him before relaxing once more. “When I mediate next, we’ll work it out.”

Prowl smiled. “Good. Now are you going to move anytime soon?”

“Unless you plan on getting up,” I answered. I wasn’t about to up a living pillow, especially one that scratched my back.

“Then don’t move.”

I chuckled as he reached for his laptop and headphones, setting the laptop on my upper shoulders and neck. He was just opening the laptop when something small hit my face. I had just a second to recognize the audio jack to Prowl’s headphones before sound played from Prowl’s laptop, freezing my blood in my veins.

A blood curdling scream and hysterical begging played next to my ear as I tensed, suddenly back in that room. Blood everywhere, agony, pain, desperation.

Megatron’s voice cut off in the middle of his menacing purr and I jolted, looking around wildly. I went still when a familiar hand slid along the back of my neck and took a firm hold and my eyes darted for my commander.

“Bumblebee, look at me.” I already was. “Where are you right now?”

“Home,” I whispered. “Home. Not there.”

“Good.” The firm hold relaxed a little and I took that as a sign to release my death grip on Prowl who was laying perfectly still underneath me. “Let’s get you to a quiet place, okay?” I nodded mechanically, getting up off Prowl even as he whispered apologies. I squeezed his hand with my own shaking hand. Jazz was just leading me down the hall to a room when my eyes naturally found my mate. My legs were taking me to him before I could even think and Jazz reacted as he always would. “Stop!” he barked and I froze once more under the tight hand.

My eyes never left my mate’s as his eyes widened at the show of obedience before narrowed eyes flew to my commander. “Jazz,” he growled.

“Don’t get snippy, Prime,” my commander said in a carefully controlled voice. “I had no idea he was going to you. For all I knew, he was back in a memory loop.” My mate still didn’t look happy, but my commander looked back to me. “Are you in control enough to go with him?” I nodded silently and he wordlessly released his grip. Without that strength there, I instantly felt my legs weaken, especially my leg that had been cut off, but I forced stubborn strength into them and met my mate halfway as he wrapped his arms around me. My eyes fluttered closed as I breathed in his unique scent and sank into his grip.

“You okay?” he murmured and I nodded into his chest, sagging into him.

“Yeah,” I answered. “I just wasn’t ready for that.”

He wordlessly guided me over to the couch and sat down and I flowed into his lap, straddling him and burying my face into his neck as I fought off the trembling and memories. The worst was the silence of my own voice and I took up humming to remind myself that it was still there. After a little while, soaking up Eric’s presence and touches, I felt good enough to pull back and ease up on my death grip. “Thank you,” I said as I nuzzled his scruffy cheek.

He kissed my cheek in return, smiling gently. “Your welcome. Thank you for not breaking my furniture this time.”

I chuckled. “You’d be surprised how cathartic it is. You should try it.” My mate laughed and it had to be one of the best sounds I’ve heard in a long time. 

While Optimus slept that night, holding me close and tight, I slipped out with a slowness and patience that I’d developed in my long life. He shifted uncomfortably as I padded out of the room, but simply embracing his spark over our bond was enough to send him back to sleep. I silently walked into the living room and stood still, trying to decide.

Everyone but Roddy, Jazz, and Prowl were here, which was all fine and normal. Even the Twins were staying in from their usual underground activities. I didn’t look at any of their sparks beyond just knowing where they were. My eyes glanced to the kitchen, the front door, and then to the basement. After a long moment and relenting to my inner-Seb-voice, I moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge, thinking I should eat something. It was too bad that my stomach roiled at the thought of eating anything.

I was about to close the fridge again when my eyes caught on the vodka bottle that Ironhide kept in the freezer and I actually considered it for one long moment. The others drank to forget their worries and stresses. The logic worked enough for me and I grabbed the bottle and opened it. Then the rank smell of alcohol hit my nose and I shied away, capping it again and placing it exactly as it had been.

Despite my even more cramping stomach, I moved to the cupboard, grabbing a box of salted crackers, and moved to the basement. For once, I didn’t go straight to the training mat or the punching bag. Instead, I went to a far corner, under the edge of a weight rack and knelt, pulling up the floorboard and grabbing the Allspark.

It greeted me happily before becoming more subdued when it picked up my inner turmoil.

 ** _What is wrong?_** it asked concernedly.

I sighed as I picked it up and moved back upstairs, calling out my wings and laying down on the floor. After setting the Allspark to sit on my chest and freeing my hands to keep munching on the crackers, I answered the patient being. **_I cannot control myself. I nearly hurt my family._**

 ** _What happened?_** I obligingly offered it the spark memory of today and the Allspark seemed to munch on the memory for some time before seeming to talk to itself. **_You always were a passionate spark._** At my questioning pulse, it continued. **_When I sparked you at the behest of my other Stewards, I wanted nothing more than for the war to end. I wanted you to be the key to the end of the war. To make everyone understand that a spark is a spark and you all come from the same place and return to the same place. I wanted you to unite the rifts made in this war. To understand the sparks on all sides. To do that you needed to look into and see the sparks. To be an empath. None of your past reincarnations have been an empath, so we did not know how you would take to being one. We did not expect you to take to it so strongly. To be the strongest empath to ever exist. We were surprised. We were hopeful._**

It did not escape my notice that the Allspark went from using the emotion/glyph for **I/Singular/Myself** to **Together/Pair/Allied**. **_We?_** I repeated questioningly, licking the salty side of the cracker clean before eating it.

**_I and He._ **

I froze at the last emotion/glyph. **God/Creator/Primus**. **_Primus? Primus helped spark me as an empath?_**

**_Yes._ **

**_And has he been watching over us this entire time?_ **

**_Yes._ **

**_Is this what he wanted to happen? Is this going according to his plan for unity?_ **

**_Yes._ **

I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath through my nose. **_So he wanted my family to go through this. To nearly be killed by me and question whether they are doing their jobs right. To think themselves failures and weak._** My spark lit with anger which the Allspark took peacefully.

**_I believe the humans have a saying. It is always darkest before the dawn._ **

**_And is this dawn coming? Is it ever coming or are we doomed to kill each other until there is no one left?_** I snarled.

 ** _Have faith_** , the Allspark advised, unshaking in its peace and calm. For a moment, I wanted nothing more than to ruin that and piss it off and I struggled to reign in that urge, but I think the Allspark picked up on it anyway, feeding off my spark energy as it was, since it pulsed wise understanding. That seemed to only irk me more.

 ** _I’ve never been much into faith_** , I growled. **_Never been much of a religious person. Nothing against Him, but I care more for my family and the struggles they seem to constantly be going through all for the sake of the plan He came up with. I find that unacceptable._**

**_Which is why the dawn is coming soon._ **

I blinked at the strange statement, fulling expecting the Allspark to berate me for doubting Primus. What?

 ** _You are passionate_** , it repeated, accenting the last emotion/glyph with **Strong/Unwavering**. **_You are not so easily swayed from those you see good in. You defend them with your last breath without a second thought. You do not need faith because you are loyal. Loyal to your family, your friends, to Cybertron. Faction does not matter to you as much to others. Lines do not exist for you since you were sparked to cross those lines. Whether you realize it or not, youngling, you are already bringing this war to an end._** I listened speechless to the Allspark’s message, struggling to even process it let alone believe it. **_Your spark may ache now from the cruelties done by the spark-less humans and at the inherent danger in yourself, but you are too loyal to hurt those you care about. You will carry them to peace. We have seen it. We know it. It is only up to you to take the steps and do so._**

The war ended? Autobots and Decepticons together? Peace?

 ** _Show me_** , I requested numbly. Understanding was the last thing I detected from the Allspark before suddenly I was yanked into the bottomless being that was the Allspark. I instinctively flinched and gasped at the suddenly lack of support, but the Allspark was there, unseen, unheard, and unfelt, but…there. In energy. The senses didn’t exist in this place, this plane. It was a place of energy.

I allowed the Allspark to pull me along, detecting foreign and alien energies with my spark before a sun seemed to eclipse it all. And I knew what it was.

My very being and core shook and trembled in awe as I stood in the presence of Primus. His joy and happiness at seeing me, nearly drowning me, made me want to grovel and beg for forgiveness.

**_ My dear child. _ **

**_Please forgive me, Creator_** , I whispered, curling in on myself as much as possible. **_Please forgive me for my doubt and anger at you._**

His warmth and energy seemed to wrap around me like a hug, coming in from all sides until I could no longer sense the Allspark. All that he was, is, and will be washed through me like a wave of heat, reminding me of my bond mate strongly. **_I was never angry to begin with, my child. All of my children are allowed their freewill and opinions. It is I who should be asking for forgiveness for allowing you to be put through enough to make you doubt and be angry. Those very emotions go against who you are. My dear child, I am sorry._**

The idea of my God, Creator, and Deity asking for my forgiveness was so mind boggling and too much that I just pulsed denial of His need to apologize and more of my shame and guilt. In response, He seemed to wrap me tighter and hold me close. **_Shh, my dear child. I am here. You are safe. Ease your spark._**

And I found myself listening to Him because He could not lie. He could not deceive. After an endless moment, my spark finally—finally—seemed to find peace. No anger, hatred, sadness, or fear tainted my spark. For the first time in a long time I felt light and unburdened.

 ** _Thank you, Creator_** , I murmured, gratitude and love flowing easily now.

 ** _Anything, my child_** , he replied, filling me and this energy plane with his love and happiness. **_Now, you came here to seek proof of the events you will eventually bring about, no?_** I pulsed an affirmative. **_Very well. Now understand, child, that the future is an ever changing entity. One that not even I can control as it is made by my children and the children of others like myself, but we can see through the labyrinth that is the future and see the outcomes that are possible. Observe._**

It is difficult to say how it appeared since there is no seeing in this plane, but the energy of this labyrinth was massive and tangled, interwoven and knotted in so many places, going on forever beyond my range.

**_ This is only the time events for Cybertron, but you can see how decisions can affect the number of outcomes for our home. But the most common outcome of this war, that I and the Allspark can see, is you. We see you, guiding the way to peace, uniting everyone Until All is One. _ **

**_No one being can bring a war this large and brutal to an end_** , I argued faintly, still trying to make sense of the jumbled and crossed energies of the possible timelines.

**_ You are correct, my child. You do not bring this war to an end by yourself. That is what makes you unique. You do not lead the Cybertronians like your bond mate and Megatron. You make bonds and ties between everyone. You bring them together through yourself, convincing them and showing them until they themselves want to stop. _ **

**_Show me_** , I requested once more and suddenly it was like we were in a memory, only it wasn’t mine.

I gaped over the image of a glowing and healthy Cybertron, bright with life and energon once more. All at once and not at the same time I saw the mechs and femmes on the planet, flying, talking, racing, living. I saw myself, in the spires of Vos, Starscream by my side and speaking with Ironhide and Barricade, Soundwave behind me scribbling notes. I saw thousands of unfamiliar faces and sparks and hundreds of familiar ones, both Autobots and Decepticons and Neutrals. All living together.

Shock and awe filled me with silence.

 ** _This is what you can do, my child_** , He murmured. **_Doubt me all you like. Be angry and furious and even forget I exist. But never doubt yourself. This is what you can do, my precious child._**

I looked at the future for a long moment before replying. Thank you.

I opened my eyes to dark ceiling of my home on Earth and blinked, realizing that I was crying. A grin stretched across my lips as I pulsed gratitude at the Allspark. It pulsed love in return before going silent, munching on my energy once more.

Surreally, I stood up and went downstairs to return the Allspark to its resting place. When I came back upstairs Optimus came stumbling out of the hallway.

“Alex?” he called questioningly.

“Yes?” I answered back as I approached him and he looked me up and down in surprise. “What is it?”

“You…you feel different. Like yourself,” he answered, pulling me into a hug. “Are you okay?”

I smiled as my spark pulsed harmoniously to his before going on tip toe to press a kiss to his lips. “For the first time in a while, yes. I’m okay.”

The resulting relieved and **passionate** kiss was incredible.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "text" = English  
> " **text** " = Cybertronian  
> " ** _text_** " = Vosnian

I almost felt suffocated. I almost felt like protesting.

But seriously? That would mean going back to school. Looks like senor-itis is contagious to even aliens.

I smirked lightly as I helped Sunstreaker on a car, doing an inspection. As long as I kept doing the homework emailed to me every day and kept up on the material my awesome and lenient teachers still gave me awesome grades. So I didn’t really see a point in protesting the fact that I was still under house-arrest when it came to being on my own around humans. I didn’t really care to be around them anyway, so I just went with it.

Familiar music thumped against my ears as we all worked on the cars, getting them in and out in record time. Of course, Roddy, Sid, and Jazz were all goofing around and I was seriously tempted to join them, but I wanted to feel productive right now.

Sunstreaker and I were almost done on the car when I felt Optimus pulse down our bond, calling. I lifted my head, peering up at the ceiling questioningly before straightening up and wiping my hands. “I’ll be back soon,” I told the blond twin even though he didn’t look up to begin with. He grunted and continued working as I turned to the door upstairs and swiped my card.

I entered the second floor of the shop to see Ratchet and Eric sitting and standing around the shop desk, papers strewn everywhere.

“Where are the profit records and inventory lists from the time I was gone?” Sebastian asked, sounding harried and I blinked at the request before moving over to the filing cabinet.

“Sorry, I put them over here. I tried sticking to the old way of organizing everything, but after a while and misplacing every other paper, I just switched over to my system.” I pulled out a couple of folders and laid them out on a slightly clear part of the desk. “Here are the inventories, profits, order manifests, and our tax return paper work.” The pair automatically opened the neatly labeled folders as I shuffled through the papers they had made a mess of, putting them back into their piles and then back into their folders and places. “So why the sudden hurry? Is there something wrong?”

“You already filed for taxes?” Optimus asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, tapping papers to straighten them out before reaching over and under the desk for the pile of binders, pulling out the pokey one. “Yeah. While you guys were busy searching, I took care of it. Forged a few signatures, double checked some numbers, and got it done.” The huge sighs of relief and the suddenly relaxed shoulders and expressions told me enough as to why they’d freaked out so badly. “You guys were trying to get everything together for taxes, huh?” I smiled a little at their miserable nods. “Well, don’t worry about it. We should be getting our tax refund here soon. A good eleven thousand dollars or so.”

“I love you so much, Bumblebee,” Eric said, stepping forward to press a kiss to my lips. “You are absolutely perfect.”

I smirked and kissed him back. “If I’d known that doing paper work was what it took to get you to love me than I would’ve done it a long time ago.”

“Well, you’ve certainly saved us a lot of hassle,” Ratchet stated, watching as I went back to putting the papers away. “You really did run the store while we were gone, didn’t you?” The question was quiet and it felt a lot darker than the previous atmosphere.

I cocked my head questioningly at my older brother. “Of course I did. Someone had to.”

“And who got the groceries?” Seb asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk and cross his fingers in front of his mouth. “Who cleaned the house? Who cooked dinner? Who still went to school and work and ran the shop?”

I looked down and away, feeling Optimus drape an arm over my shoulders. “The guys were always searching day in and day out for you and Prowl. Things needed to be taken care of.”

“You were also searching,” Eric corrected softly, tightening the arm around my shoulders. “The twins and Roddy told us everything. You protected the trio, kept them in the dark, did everything else, and still found Ratchet and Prowl and rescued them.”

“Your point?” I snapped, not liking how I was feeling cornered and revealed at the moment. I resisted a little when my bond mate’s finger lifted my chin up so I was looking at him.

“That you are a rare and strong spark, Bumblebee,” he answered. “I’m sorry you were put in such a position and neglected. You should’ve never—”

“I wasn’t neglected!” I interrupted, staring at him in bewilderment. “You guys didn’t neglect me. I’ve been neglected before. I know what it is.”

“I’m a doctor, Alex. I’ve seen passive neglect and pressured neglect like this and I have to say that it was more than what should’ve been handed to you,” Seb said calmly, watching me closely.

“I’m not human, Ratchet,” I argued, narrowing my eyes at my fellow blond. “I’m thousands of years old. I can handle a little pressure no problem. I don’t want you guys to think I can’t do something because of my human age.”

“We know that you’re a Cybertronian, Alex,” Optimus soothed. “And a very strong one at that. But you know and we know that even by our standards that you are young. Mature, but young.”

I full on glared at my bond mate, being sure to pulse my anger and indignation at him. “I am not a child nor a youngling,” I growled. “I haven’t been one in a long, long time and if any of you start treating me like one now I guarantee I can prove all of you wrong.”

“There is no doubt in your maturity, Bumblebee,” Ratchet interceded quickly. “Merely…we feel guilty for not allowing you the childhood you’d been cheated out of on Cybertron. This was a second chance for you to enjoy being young and careless.” He looked down at the desk, guilt and shame filling his and Optimus’ spark. “We should’ve done better by you.”

“I never blamed you or anyone for how I grew up,” I murmured after a moment. “Here or on Cybertron. Circumstances did this to me and the fact that I’m still alive and mostly sane is incredible in and of itself. So please stop feeling bad that I’m the way I am. I wouldn’t change my past for anything.”

“We’re sorry,” Optimus whispered, though for thinking they cheated me out of a childhood or for this whole argument, I didn’t know, but I accepted it nonetheless.

I sighed. “I’m sorry to. We’re all sorry. Can we stop being sorry? I kind of want to move on and have some fun, ya know? I think Jazz and Sid were plotting to prank Ironhide earlier.”

Ratchet snorted, mirth filling his eyes. “The two never learn.”

I grinned. “That’s what makes it funny. Now how I can get in on it is—” I stopped my own sentence as a sound reached my ears, a steady beeping. I looked over at the monitors and read the text from across the room. “Is it me or does that say we have an incoming transmission?” I asked the pair.

“No, it does say that,” Ratchet answered me as I followed Optimus over to the monitors.

“But I thought Ultra Magnus’ transmission wasn’t for another few months,” I said, frowning as Optimus keyed in the code and opened up the static-filled transmission.

“ **Incoming messenger, this is Optimus Prime. Identify yourself** ,” my bond mate commanded in Cybertronian.

I stood at his side as a video feed began to come in. A blue figure began to come into focus and so did the voice coming back to us. “ **Optimus Prime, this is Autobot Elita-One. It’s good to see you well, sir.** ” I blinked as the familiar figure finally focused and a relaxed female Cybertronian with pink hair and a leather outfit looked back at us.

“ **Elita!** ” Optimus exclaimed, shocked at seeing the femme commander. “ **It is good to see you as well. But has something happened? Why are you comming us outside of the schedule?** ”

“ **I’m actually comming you to alert you to our arrival** ,” the femme answered calmly.

“ **Arrival?** ” I repeated in stunned confusion. **“As in arriving at our location. On Sol-13?** ”

Elita-One’s warm blue eyes moved to me and she smiled. “ **It is good to hear your voice again, Bumblebee. Stasis has treated you well. And yes. My crew and I will be entering Sol-13’s atmosphere in a groon. I would’ve alerted you sooner, but this system’s asteroid belt caused interference and trouble.** ”

“ **Two months?** ” I whispered in English, shocked, looking to my brother and bond mate to be sure I heard that right. A pale Ratchet suddenly turned towards the stairs.

“ **I’ll get the others** ,” he called, descending quickly.

“ **Is something wrong?** ” Elita asked worriedly.

Optimus shook his head slowly, thinking a mile a minute. “ **No, we just have…a lot to do before your arrival.** ”

“No shit,” I muttered, crossing my arms before groaning and running a hand through my hair. “Fuck. The President. The humans. Oh my god we’re going to have to come out!” I took a quick deep breath, fear kindling in my spark.

“Easy, Bumblebee,” Eric murmured, also in English. “We’ll figure this out. We have the support of the President. This will go okay.”

“ **Prime?** ” Elita called worriedly, watching our interaction with growing concern. “ **What is wrong?** ”

“ **Nothing for you to worry yourself about, Elita-One. We will take care of it and prepare for your arrival. Who is all in your crew?** ” Optimus rested a staying hand between my shoulder blades and rubbed my tattoo slightly and I relaxed a bit.

“ **Chromia, Wheeljack, Bluestreak, Mirage, Drift, Crosshairs, and Grimlock.** ”

A well rounded team covering all possible fields from weapons, medical, long-range, espionage, and short-range. Though, the thought of a Dinobot coming to Earth nearly made me laugh hysterically. Oh, Primus, help us all. I nodded slightly at the logic instead before a burst of static filled the feed.

“ **Elita?** ” Optimus called and I leaned forward, adjusting some controls to help. “ **Elita, can you hear me?** ”

After a moment a grainy feed came back and Elita was frowning. “ **I apologize, my City Council. Our communications array was damaged while crossing the asteroid belt. We’d thought Wheeljack had fixed it. We will try and comm you again once before atmospheric entry for further instructions, but I do not have much hope for that.** ”

“ **We will think of something, Elita. Do not worry. Stay safe. Until all are one.** ”

“ **Until all are one.** ”

I continued to stare at the screens even after they went dark. The others rushed upstairs and Optimus filled them in as I watched our long range scanner mapping out Elita’s ship. Two months until they landed here on Earth. There was no way we could hide that from humans with their current technology. They would panic and freak out on epic proportions. The only way to try and head off that reaction would be to introduce and reveal ourselves as aliens. Oh, fucking pit kill me now.

I shivered faintly at the chill I got from the thought before something on the screen caught my eye. There was another blip on the screen behind Elita-One’s ship. Was it one of hers? Carrying supplies or more troops?

Ignoring the conversation going on behind me, I manipulated the control and zeroed in on the second ship, reading it’s signal only to come across blank space. I frowned again. That wasn’t right. I should’ve gotten the ship’s frequency and information right away. Why would it be hiding? A sinking feeling began to fill my spark as my fingers slowly began to enter a program to get through the signal masker and get the information.

After a few long minutes in where my family was still debating, I finally broke through the frequency dampener and I read the information. My head began to spin and my stomach turned in on itself, nearly making me puke. My emotional spike caught Optimus’ attention and my stumble and grab for the desk for balance caught the others’ attention.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” Eric grabbed my shoulder’s to steady me, but I couldn’t tear my eyes from the screen readouts.

“ **How is this your plan?** ” I whispered brokenly, head spinning even worse. “ **How could you do this to us?** ”

“What are you talking about, Bee?” Ironhide demanded coming forward, looking at the screen to see what I saw and he froze for a moment before grabbing for the nearest chair and falling in it. “Oh, Primus, no.”

“What? What’s going on?” Sideswipe demanded as the others rushed forward.

I swallowed bile before answering. “The Decepticons followed Elita-One to us. They’re coming. The Nemesis is coming. And it has over 2,500 Decepticons on board.” My hands shook as I leaned back into Optimus’ frozen body. My spark drowned in the shared dread and terror at the news.

 

(OoO)

 

“Does anyone else feel like we’ve been caught doing something bad?” Roddy asked, looking decidedly pale as we waited in the closed Autoshop. My entire family was present and making small talk with the strangers slowly filing in. These men and women were supposed to be our body guards and protectors for the foreseeable future, paid on a budget the President so kindly provided. Ironhide was all too happy to call in old service buddies and Jazz and Ratchet offered a pair or two. I was actually interested to meet the men Jazz had recommended, but so far Jazz seemed content talking with Ratchet in a corner.

“Not really,” Sid answered, shrugging as he eyes the newcomers. Sunstreaker was obliviously sketching next to him.

“How do you mean?” I asked my best friend.

Roddy grimaced and leaned in closer, “We’re about to tell these guys that we’re not exactly human. Man, I haven’t even told my grandparents. Should I tell them? I don’t want to worry them and I don’t want them to freak. They’re so old will they have a heart attack? And then we have to tell the whole god damn world the truth and that’s just going to be a whole jar of fun. We’re not going to be able to go out in public without being seen as the aliens like what is going on with my life?!”

I sighed and nodded understandingly, patting my friend on his shoulder as he buried his face in his hands. The twins looked sympathetic and understanding for once and Sid nodded as well. “That? Yeah, we do feel like we’ve been caught.”

“It gets easier,” I offered quietly and the three focused on me hopefully like they used to. “You still have a human mindset right now. You care and put a lot of value in what humans think of you. Once your memories integrate, you’ll be whole and remember where your priorities are and how strong you are.”

“We’ll stop being human?” Sunstreaker asked, frowning. I noticed his grip on his pencil tightened and shook slightly.

“No. I don’t think any of us will forget our time here. Earth is unique.” I sighed and glanced around uneasily and put my head closer to them when more than a few eyes were looking our way. I switched to Cybertronian, “ **Even though I’ve integrated with Bumblebee and we’re now one being and I remember everything, I can still feel tied to Earth. I still worry about school and work and keeping out of trouble, but that kind of fades into the background compared to war and keeping everyone alive. Still human, but I’m prioritizing fighting over that.** ”

“ **T-talk about growing up** ,” Sideswipe joked, stuttering over his Cybertronian for a moment, his smile strained. I nodded and smiled back.

“ **You have no idea, but it gets easier to handle with time and experience.** ”

“ **Do you think this will turn out badly?** ” Roddy asked, glancing at the strangers waiting patiently. Nearly all of them were here. It was almost time.

“ **I’ve never been in an Earth war like Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet, but if the bonds formed are anything like ours on Cybertron then they will accept and protect us. Family through arms, you know?** ” I shrugged, unsure how to describe the bond I had with each of them or even with my other comrades. I’d certainly do anything for my friends if they asked for it.

I looked up when two figures walked in the door and knew they were the last two. Will and Epps found me almost immediately and smiled, looking about to head over to me when Ironhide noticed that all were present and stepped forward. “Thank you all for coming, guys,” he said loud enough to be heard over the small chatter. Eyes immediately fell on him and he smiled and I could feel the nostalgia coming off his spark as he saw old faces and friends. “Like we said in the invitation, we have a job opportunity if you guys are willing to take it. But there are some things you have to understand before we give you all the details.”

My older brother waited for a moment to make sure everyone was giving him their full attention before continuing. “What we are about to tell you stays here. You do not breathe a word of it to your family, your friends, to anyone. We’re trusting you to keep this on the down low because if you do say anything to anyone without our express clearance we will know and you will be dealt with. This is classified by the President himself.”

Looks of intrigue and surprise went around the room and one man, built very similarly to my Mr. Mountain, spoke up. “Jeez, Gabe, what kind of trouble did you and your lot get into?”

Gabe smiled a bit before turning serious once more. “Nothing too bad. Do all y’all understand? You signed that confidentiality agreement coming in and, believe me, I will make sure you adhere to it. Got it?” Nods and agreements went around the shop and Gabe turned to Optimus with a thin smile. “All yours.”

Eric nodded as he stepped up and I made sure to pulse peace and confidence when I detected a bit of trepidation coming from him and my bond mate settled a bit. “My name is Eric Phoenix. I’m in charge of this group and I’m the one that requested that you all come here. Already, we’ve dealt with attacks and plots against us by our enemies, who you will be protecting us from if you accept this job. They are armed, highly dangerous, and organized. They’ve already taken three of our own and tortured them. We’ve only just gotten them all back.” I forced myself to look back and meet the eyes that went to me, Ratchet, and Prowl at Optimus’ motions. I forced myself to be strong at the fact that I was taken against my will.

“Now, you all might be wondering why a small and insignificant group such as ours might be getting such attention. It’s simply because they know something that no one else does, something the President will be announcing to the world in a press conference held in a week. And that fact is very simple.” My bond mate shrugged and crossed his arms. “The truth of the matter is that neither myself nor my friends here are human. We are all, as you humans say, aliens.”

Silence filled the room and I watched as disbelief and incredulity filled the expressions and eyes of the strangers. Finally, the man who’d spoken to Gabe, piped up again. “Are you serious, Gabe? What’s with the joke? Are we being punked?” He looked around for cameras or something and I sighed and looked down as the murmurs of agreement filled the room.

“We came here for a job,” a woman with short black hair spoke up and something about her seemed dangerous in a subtle way. She was probably one of Jazz’s. “Not a prank.”

Optimus watched them all, undecided in what he should do and I sighed as I stood up from my seat on the stool and stepped away from the twins and Roddy, ignoring the warning hisses to sit down from them. Eyes instinctively moved towards me as I crossed my arms and called out my wings, spark racing despite the calm and cold mask I had on as my natural golden glow filled the dim room and shock and awe filled the room.

I purposely flicked and rattled my wings to bring attention to them before reaching out and pulling one of my blades out, toying with it as I watched the silent strangers. “This isn’t a joke. This isn’t a prank,” I told them before propping a hand on my hip. “My friends and I are Cybertronians from our home planet called Cybertron. Here on Earth, I go by Alex Steek, but my real name is Bumblebee. Either one works for you. My job is this group is Special Operations. I’ll be the one to hunt you down if you breathe a single word about this.” I pointed my knife at them to prove my point before dissolving it and smiling sweetly, projecting a different image. “Now, any questions?”

Optimus nodded slightly when he caught my eye and the brief silence was broken by a single shakily raised hand. I pointed at them and the man spoke up. “You all look like that?” he asked quietly and I shook my head.

“We all look different. I’m primarily black and yellow and very pointy.” I grinned toothily, waving my wings again.

“What are you doing here on Earth?” the woman asked, pushing past her shock and already thinking ahead.

“We came here to hide,” I answered, looking at my family to make sure they were okay with taking a back seat for the moment. “Our race, the Cybertronians, have been at war for about 8000 years now. A war between Autobots and Decepticon. The majority you see before you are actually leaders of the Autobot faction and we came here to protect an ancient relic of ours. One that if it ends up in the hands of the Decepticons will spell the end of Cybertron and a majority of the universe.”

“What’s the difference between Autobots and Decepticons?” Will asked from the back of the room, looking very thoughtful as he watched me.

I sighed. “That’s a complicated question.” I thought for a moment before answering. “To sum it up simply for this conversation, the Autobots are to the Decepticons what the Allied Powers were to the Axis Powers in World War II. It’s a very loose comparison, but the ideals and goals of each side are very similar to the faction I used to compare them.”

Ironhide snorted behind me and muttered something about a history buff and I waved him off without looking. “So you want us to protect you?” the first man spoke again, sounding a little disbelieving and looking between me and Gabe. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m all for helping you folks out, but it doesn’t really seem like you need help if shrimpy here can pull a knife from thin air.” I glared at the man for the nickname and Jazz started snickering.

“We do not wish to harm humans,” Optimus spoke, taking that question. “If things were to go our way, you all will be glorified body guards who don’t have to do anything. We are hoping that with the press conference and the presence of security will deter any further attempts, but it is better to be safe than sorry.”

Nods of understanding went around the room and there was silence for a long moment before Epps spoke up curiously. “So, just who are you people? Really I mean.” He pointed to me to get his meaning across and Optimus straightened.

“To humans, I’m known as Eric Phoenix.” He brought out his wings and stood in all his full glory. “To my men, I’m known as Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot army and Cybertronians.”

Prowl stepped forward and crossed his arms. “I am known as officer Chase Hunter here on Earth.” He brought out his wings and held his rifle easily. “I also go by Prowl, chief tactician and Second in Command of the Autobot army, City Leader of Praxus.”

Jazz strolled forward, already calling out his wings with an easy and charming smile. “Jazz is my name everywhere, ladies and gents. I’m Third in Command of the Autobot army, saboteur, and commander of Special Operations. City Leader of Polyhex.”

Ironhide just called out his wings. “Gabriel Steele or Ironhide. Weapons specialist. City Leader of Kaon.”

Ratchet was just as succinct, calling out his wings and green glow. “Sebastian Lakare. Ratchet. Chief Medical Officer of the Autobot army and this team’s medic. City Leader of Simfur.”

Eyes turned to me once again and I figured a second more formal introduction was called for. “I’m Alex Steek or Bumblebee. I’m a Spec Ops agent and current aerial commander of this team. I’m the City Leader of Vos and resident empath.”

Roddy came up beside me and took a deep calming breath as he called out his wings. “My name is Rodney Velocidad, but I also go by Hot Rod. I’m the gunner on this team.”

Finally, the twins stepped up to my left with their easy swagger and charm. Sideswipe spoke up as they revealed their wings and sparks. “I’m Sideswipe and this is my twin brother Sunstreaker. We are the frontliners and resident hell makers. Nice to meet you.”

Optimus spoke up now that all the introductions were made. “We are the leading unit of the Autobots and we would like to ask all of you for your help in our introduction to Earth’s populace.”

Epps smiled widely in the back. “Hell yeah,” he said, loud enough to echo in the room. Will’s Gibbs slap was also heard by everyone. I smiled back and felt a bit better at the good reception and welcome. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

(OoO)

 

I glared balefully at the TV screen, ignoring my homework for the moment as the news played.

“Obama certainly knows how to get attention,” a voice behind me said and I turned to watched Roddy walk into the living room and plop down on the couch, holding a newspaper, which he promptly threw on top of my homework. “It’s all over the news and Facebook.”

I looked down at the headliner newspaper and read it aloud. “’Obama to announce alien presence’.” I looked up and read the headliner from the TV. “’President finally revealing alien cover up!’.” I shook my head and moved the newspaper aside. “You’d think they’d be a bit more creative about their titles.”

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to look at Facebook and see all my friends talking about aliens? About me?” Roddy demanded and I turned to give him an incredulous eyebrow. He blew a raspberry and waved his hand. “Oh, we both know you don’t have friends.”

“Thanks, asshole,” I drawled. “But yes, it is weird. In six days we’ll be on international television. ‘Hi, we’re aliens! Please don’t dissect us. It isn’t fun.’ Like what the fuck?” I shook my head.

“Do you think I should delete my Facebook?” Roddy asked as he fiddled with his phone. “Ya know, ‘cause everyone is going to want to know us.”

“I think you’re getting ahead of yourself,” I answered, scribbling out an answer. “You don’t know if everyone is going to send you a friend request or hate mail.”

“Man, the school year isn’t even over. Do you think we’ll be kicked out or what? Will the teachers let us do emailed homework like you?”

I sighed and turned to face my friend. “I don’t know. Stop worrying so much. What’s got you all riled up?”

“Maybe the fact that the world is going to hate us,” my red-headed friend snapped back.

I paused for a moment, staring at my friend with narrowed eyes and glanced at his spark. He was tense and I was able to link it to a feeling of family. “You told your grandparents, didn’t you?” I slowly asked.

Roddy curled his lip and glared at me. “Stop looking into my spark,” he growled.

“Did they reject you?” I demanded in alarm, straightening up.

“No!” Roddy shouted before visibly getting himself under control. “No. No. They… they just didn’t react. They said they…understood. That they loved me.” His voice dwindled into a whisper by the end of his answer.

I cocked my head to the side, confused. “I don’t understand. Why are you upset about that?”

“Because it hasn’t sunk in yet,” my best friend spat. “My parents said the same thing when I told them I was gay. God...Primus! My parents are going to disown me when they find out.”

“Fuck your parents!” I snapped, glaring at my friend. “You’re a little stressball right now. Stop worrying about what’s going to happen. All you need to be worried about is your grandparents and yourself. Nobody else cares enough to matter.”

“Not even you?”

“Well, worry about us too,” I added, ducking my head slightly. “I just didn’t want to assume that you considered us in the same ballpark as your grandparents.”

Roddy snorted a bit and kicked me lightly in the back. “You guys are like a second family. Pit, you were the first one to show me it was okay to be gay.”

I smiled a bit at the reassurance before retaliating for the kick with a harsh slap to his leg, which he yelped at. “And you don’t need to worry about it sinking in for you grandparents. They were the ones to take you in even though you were gay. Being an alien shouldn’t be that much of a leap.”

A bark of laughter left my friend. “Sure. They accepted me for being gay. How could they not accept the fact that I’m not human? Not that big of a difference.”

“Take it how you like,” I said neutrally.

“You and I both like it up the ass so…”

“You’re an ass. And a crude one at that.”

Roddy laughed and I went back to my homework.

For all of two seconds.

“What’s with the ruckus?” Sid asked as he and his brother came into the house, Sunny fiddling with his phone anxiously, which was extremely uncommon to see on him.

“Just Roddy being an ass,” I answered distractedly, eyeing Sunstreaker. “What’s going on?”

Sid glanced at his twin as well before looking away. “We’re uh… We’re going to call our mom and tell her about it. With her heart condition we don’t want her to find out through the TV.”

“We were hoping someone a little more in-the-know than us could help,” Sunny spoke up, not looking away from his phone.

“Where’s Ratchet?” I asked, casting my spark out for him. “He’s not home. I thought he’d want to be the one to tell his sister.”

“Ratchet is at work. He and mom aren’t exactly close. They talk every once in a while, but that’s it,” Sid explained and looked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Uh-huh,” I murmured. “Do you guys want me to be there?” I offered.

“If it’s not too much,” Sid replied, looking at me hopefully.

I shook my head and set down my pencil, closing my book. “Of course not. You guys wanna do it now?” At their nods I stood up and waved them to lead the way to their rooms.

We all piled onto Sid’s bed as Sunny started the FaceTime. The call picked up a few seconds later and a dainty looking woman with thinning white-blond hair looked back at us from the screen. “Boys!” she greeted happily. “I wasn’t expecting a call. How are you two? Not getting into too much trouble, are we?”

The smiles and happiness that lit up in Sunny and Sid made me smile as well. “Of course not, mom!” Sid blew a raspberry.

“We’re perfect little angels,” Sunny added.

“Oh, how’s school going? Are the classes hard?” their mother inquired before her eyes finally caught on me. “Oh! You must be… Alex, right? The boys told me about you.”

I smiled in greeting and nodded. “I hope it was all good things, Mrs. Lakare,” I replied.

She snorted. “Call me Nancy. ‘Mrs. Lakare’ makes me feel old.”

“Sure thing,” I agreed easily.

“So what’s the occasion, boys?” the mother asked, turning back to her twins. “Not that I’m not loving the surprise, but usually it’s something with you two.” At the silence and shared looks of apprehension, she grew more serious. “Alright, you two. What happened?”

“Nothing…happened, per se,” Sid hedged.

“Don’t get technical on me, Sidwell,” the woman interrupted, leaving no room for argument and both the twins ducked their heads and I had to wonder how strong of a human this had to be to cow the twins. “Now out with it. The sooner this is out the better for you two.”

“Is David around?” Sunstreaker asked quietly and the woman sighed sadly before shaking her head. He was probably asking about his step-father. Sunstreaker took a deep breath before continuing. “Mom, you may want to sit down, okay? Just take deep breaths and stay calm.”

“Oh my god, did you two get a girl pregnant?!” Nancy demanded loudly.

“No!” the twins exclaimed, horrified in every sense of the word. And embarrassed. A small smile tugged at my lips. “Calm down, mom. It’s nothing like that,” Sid said. “Just… please sit down. Stay calm. We don’t want to hurt you.”

The woman stared in worried silence before moving and doing as asked. “Okay. What’s going on?” she asked once she was situated.

“You’ve seen the news about the President and the aliens, right?” Sid asked.

“Yes,” Nancy drew out, wondering where this was going.

“Well, uh… We’re going to be there when he makes the announcement.”

Nancy looked mildly relieved. “Is that all? You’re taking a trip to Washington D.C.? You’re at least taking someone else with you, right?”

The twins shook their heads and I silently waited for when they would need my support. “No, mom, not like that,” Sunstreaker interrupted. “We’re going to be there… with the President. We’re the aliens he’s announcing.”

Nancy was silent for a moment before she quirked a smile. “You two have got to stop with these pranks. I was actually worried for a second there.”

“Mom,” Sid called quietly and the smile automatically dropped. “Mom, we’re telling you the truth. If you never believe another word out of our mouths, then at least believe this.”

“We’re being completely serious,” Sunny added.

Nancy looked between her boys for a long moment, a single breathy laugh leaving her before sadness and despair crossed her face. “Oh my god, you two are serious. You… you two are aliens. What…how?”

They each took a deep breath in preparation to answer before realizing that they didn’t have an answer. They turned to me in synch and I took over, reaching to turn the phone more fully towards me. “Nancy, you have to understand that this didn’t just happen overnight. Sid and Sunny were actually born this way. They were born aliens. We have something called a spark inside of us. A soul if you will. And their sparks were passed down to them when they were born and when those sparks woke up, for the lack of a better expression, they became more than human,” I explained calmly, watching her closely for her reaction.

She gaped at me for a moment. “I gave birth to alie…” Anger suddenly flashed in her eyes and she jabbed a finger at me. “You’re an alien too, aren’t you?”

I blinked and frowned at her reaction. “Yes, I am.”

“You convinced them that they were aliens! You and my delusional brother! How dare you do that to my boys!”

“Mom, he didn’t!” Sunny protested and the phone turned towards them again.

“Mom, we swear we really are aliens,” Sid spoke over his twin.

The woman seemed to be ignoring them. “I knew you two should’ve never left me! Now looks what happened! You two are coming home this instant, you hear me?! Come home now!”

“Mom, please!” Sid pleaded. “Please believe us, we wouldn’t lie to you. We are aliens!”

“Enough! You two don’t know truth from reality. Come home and mommy will make things better. Come home, sweet hearts,” Nancy cooed and I looked away from the teary and defeated looking twins.

“We can’t,” Sunny whispered, hands shaky as he held the phone up.

“What do you mean you can’t?” their mother hissed. “Of course you can. Come home now!”

“We need to be here, mom,” Sid tried to explain, hands fisting. “We can’t leave.”

“No!” We all flinched at the sudden screech. “No! How dare they keep you from me?! That’s… that’s kidnapping! How dare they?!”

“Calm down, mom. Your heart…” Sid trailed off as she continued to screech and rave and the twins listened in silence until I snapped my hand forward and ended the call, quickly turning off the phone so she couldn’t call back.

“She needs to calm down,” I murmured as they stared at me, handing back the phone. “She’ll watch on Friday. Whether she chooses to accept is up to her. But both of you are grown adults. She has someone else watching over her now. Don’t worry about her. Worry about yourselves.”

Sunny quietly took the phone from me and I was afraid that I’d pushed my boundaries too far before the yellow twin said, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” I replied. “All you need to do is ask.” They nodded and I took that as my dismissal. “I’ll leave you be. You know where to find me if you need me.”

I left the silent room and stood outside the door undecided before heading to the kitchen to get something to munch on. Quiet voices reached my ears as I approached and Jazz and Optimus looked up as I entered before quickly changing the topic of their discussion. I gave them both baleful glares before turning around and heading for the door. “I’m heading to the hospital!” I called over my shoulder, grabbing keys as I opened the doors.

“Take one of the bodyguards with you!” Optimus called back.

“Will is there!” I closed the door behind my before heading over to Jazz’s Pontiac. I should probably take Optimus’ truck so I didn’t inconvenience my twin brother, but if he and the others insisted on treating me like I child then I didn’t care. I waved at the car parked on the curb where two bodyguards sat, keeping watch over the house before waving hello to the bodyguard coming from behind the house to join me. He was a silent companion as I drove, which I didn’t mind over much.

I followed texted direction from Will as I entered the hospital, heading to the right floor and room. My silent shadow waited by the door as I slipped inside to see a heart-warming sight. Will was playing chutes and ladders with his daughter. Both looked up at me with the same eyes and I fought a smile at the sight.

“Hey, kid,” Will greeted with a smile. “What’s happening?”

I shrugged and stuffed my hands into my pockets. “Not much. Just needed a change of pace.”

He nodded in understanding before turning to his daughter, “Anna, this is my friend, Alex. Alex, this is my daughter, Annabelle.”

The bald and pale child smiled at me from her hospital bed and held up a hand. “Hi! It’s nice to meet you.”

I stepped forward and shook her thin hand. “Nice to meet you as well, pretty lady,” I said back and she giggled and blushed, which I had to admit looked beautiful on her pale skin. “Will, you’re going to be fighting off boys left and right when she gets older,” I told the man, half-serious half-joking.

“Don’t I know it,” he deadpanned and Annabelle laughed.

“Do you wanna play with us?” she offered.

“Absolutely.”

Later, when Annabelle was taking a nap and Will and I were sitting together quietly, a small idea dawned on me and I took out my phone and began texting. “How is she doing?” I asked quietly.

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s spread to her marrow now. They don’t want to amputate, but they say it might be the only chance she has at living just a little bit longer.” I nodded sadly. Annabelle had leukemia, which was stubbornly resisting chemotherapy. Odds weren’t looking good. I hoped my idea panned out as I looked down at the texted reply and quickly shot one back. “How are you doing, kid?”

I looked at him at the question before thinking about it. “I’m doing better,” I honestly answered. “I had a bad episode a few days ago. Flashed back and hurt someone and everything. Thankfully no one was killed, but…I found some peace. A new purpose to focus on.”

“Keeping your family safe?” Will guessed.

I shook my head. “Saving my race and planet,” I answered and looked at him with a small smile. “Don’t tell anyone, but talking to your God can be quite…enlightening.”

My friend blinked and stared at me in wonder and confusion. “You spoke to God?”

“Not your God. But to my god, Primus. That cube thing that humans had? You remember? That’s actually our direct line to Primus. And the other day, he showed me what he wanted me to do. What he intended for me to do when I was sparked.”

“And you were sparked to save you planet?”

I nodded and shrugged, quickly texting. “More or less. I’m to bring the war to a stop. Knock some sense into some skulls until they realize fighting is useless.”

“No pressure.”

I shrugged again and tucked away my phone. “It is what it is.”

“You never do things by halves, huh?” I looked at him in confusion and he elaborated. “You threw yourself on the blade to get you friends free. You protect this city from Decepticons. You actually talk to your God. And now you’re going to save the world.”

I snorted and felt a spark coming closer. “Well when you put it that way…”

Will laughed quietly and shook his head. “You’re something else, Alex. And you don’t want the others to know this because?”

I got up out of my seat and headed for the door. “Primus isn’t exactly chatty on most days and I’m already legitimately crazy,” I explained, giving him my half-assed answer. “I don’t need to add to that. Now, shush.”

I opened the door to let Ratchet in, watching as his bodyguard took an inconspicuous seat down the hall. “Thank you, Seb,” I whispered as he passed me.

He ruffled my hair. “Of course.” He headed to Annabelle’s bead and picked up her charts, looking them over, muttering to himself.

Will looked between us in confusion, “What’s going on?”

I grinned at him and bounced on my toes. “Ratchet is our doctor. He literally heals with a touch. He’s going to cure, Annabelle.”

His jaw promptly dropped and he slowly got to his feet. “Are you serious?” he breathed.

Ratchet nodded as I headed over to the door and locked it, dropping the blinds over the window. No one needed to find out about us just yet. “More than a few ‘miracles’ have happened in this hospital thanks to yours truly.” My brother glanced over to me to make sure the room was secure before calling out his wings and moving to stand over a sleeping Annabelle. “This shouldn’t take long.”

It was silent in the room as Ratchet took about twelve seconds to run his glowing hands up and down the small girl’s body before stepping back and molting his wings. “There. She’s good. Now she will be more likely to get cancer than others, but it’s negligible because I—” Ratchet was cut off as Will suddenly hit him with a bear hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he chanted as he nearly lifted Seb off his feet.

Ratchet blinked in surprise before awkwardly patting the other man on the back. “Your welcome. You saved our child, so it was only fair that we save yours. But you should be thanking Bumblebee. He’s the one who asked me to come here.”

Will released my brother and stared at me, raw emotions in his eyes. I smiled a bit and waved my phone. “You didn’t think I was texting just anyone, did you?” And then suddenly I was being hugged and I hugged him back tightly. “It’s going to be alright, Will. She’s going home. She’s healthy.”

“Thank you so much. I can never thank you enough,” he whispered brokenly and I pretended not to feel the wet spots in my hair.

“This is me thanking you for everything you did for me. You need anything and I’ll be there.”

Will pulled back and wiped his eyes. “The same to you. God, Alex, you really are an angel. You’re a god send.”

“Primus-send, but close enough,” Ratchet whispered as he turned to leave the room. “See you later, you two.” And he left as if he hadn’t just saved a life. That’s Ratchet.

I snorted in laughter before nudging him towards his daughter. “Go see your kid, Will.” He nodded and did just that as I too left the room, barely catching Annabelle’s sleepy voice.

“Daddy? Daddy, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I’m happy, baby. I’m so happy. I love you.”

“I love you too, daddy.”

 

(OoO)

 

I wanted a nap.

No. A nap was too short. I wanted to go to bed. Three o’clock in the afternoon be damned. I wanted some sleep.

I’d only been able to rest a little bit lately. Anxiety and nightmares could be blamed for that problem. I just couldn’t sleep, and when I could, nine times out of ten I had a nightmare that woke me up. It was beyond frustrating. I wanted to sleep and yet I couldn’t. The fact that Eric woke me up this morning before I was ready didn’t help the fact. Pit, I was still boggling over the fact that Eric woke me up. It had always been the other way around.

I gritted my teeth as I got out of Optimus’ truck, grabbing the extra tooth brush and socks Eric apparently needed before we left tomorrow for D.C.. We were meeting up with the President earlier than the press conference in order to get a plan together to deal with the Decepticons because there was a very, very good chance that they would attack as they entered Earth’s atmosphere. And eight to thirteen Autobots were not enough to taken on hundreds of Decepticons and the Nemesis. And we didn’t even know which Decepticon generals were on the ship. I was betting Shockwave was on the Nemesis. The dead-sparked mech never could stay away from his leader for long. Black Out or Onslaught or one of Starscream’s trine would be coming too probably.

The mere thought at what were up against was enough to give me an instant headache and I sighed, rubbing my temples as I stepped up to the door. Casting out my spark, I picked up everyone’s location in the living room. I frowned at the tenseness I felt in all their sparks as well as mischief in a choice few. Was something going on?

I had no sooner completed that thought after entering the house before loud pops and colorful lights suddenly filled my senses and I jumped.

“Happy birthday!”

I looked blankly at my grinning family before blowing a stray streamer away from my face. “What?” I blurted before blinking and looking around. The entire living room was decorated with streamers and banners for a birthday and now the floor was colored in streamers.

“Happy birthday!” Jazz repeated enthusiastically, bouncing up to me and hugging me. “You know, that one day a year that comes around where we celebrate the day of your birth?”

“I know,” I answered faintly, eyes darting from the pile of presents to the lineup of food on the counter to the colorful decorations again.

“We missed your birthday while you were gone,” Ratchet further explained as his red headed nephew darted forward and slipped a birthday hat over my head. “But Prowl and I did promise you would get a birthday.”

I blinked, finally understanding. “Guys,” I half-said half-groaned, wrapping my arms around Jazz. At their smiles and expectant expressions, I caved and gave a small smile back. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Eric replied back. “Without you, we would’ve all been complete wrecks and messes.” I rolled my eyes again and scoffed, letting Jazz go when he wiggled and dragged me closer to the guys.

“Not this again,” I muttered. “Come on. You guys did most of the work and were under the most stress. Stop thanking me for nothing.”

“But you did do something,” Prowl argued. “Thank you for rescuing me.”

“Thank you for taking care of everyone,” Ratchet added as he slid into Ironhide’s side.

“Thank you for protecting us,” Sid said, elbowing his twin, who glared back at his brother but nodded nonetheless.

“We knew you followed us when we left in the middle of the night,” Sunny revealed. “We didn’t understand. We just thought you didn’t think we could take care of ourselves.”

“You didn’t know any better,” I offered with a shrug. “And I couldn’t exactly tell you the whole truth, so I followed.”

“Does that mean you followed me to all my races?” Roddy asked, kazoo hanging from his lips. I nodded. “Even after our fight?” I nodded again, more slowly. “When did you sleep?” he demanded. “Seriously. When?” I blinked and schooled my face, making it obvious that I wasn’t going to answer and Jazz snickered from across the room.

“Oh, my little Bumblebee is a secret hoarder,” he cooed happily. “I’m so proud.” I gave him a droll look as I settled onto the couch next to Eric, settling into his side and setting his bag of necessities on his lap.

“Thank you,” Roddy suddenly said, serious. I looked back at him and felt shame coming from him. “Thank you for caring when you had every reason not to.”

“I played all of you,” I said. “The way you reacted was expected to some degree. Don’t feel bad for being pushed to doing all that.”

“Prowl, our child is such a good manipulator!” Jazz gushed. Prowl sighed. Jazz grinned and turned to me. “Thank you for doing the work no one else would do.” I looked away and didn’t say anything.

“Thank you for being strong,” Ironhide rumbled.

I snapped before I even realized what I was saying. “I was weak,” I hissed dangerously and Ironhide actually blinked at the venom behind my tone and I consciously regained control of myself. “I was weak,” I repeated in a more neutral tone. “You don’t know how quickly I broke and how many mistakes I made. You don’t know.”

“You’re still here, aren’t you?” Ironhide asked in reply, raising an expectant eyebrow. “You’re still you. Everyone is still alive. The bad guy is defeated. We came out on the winning side. I consider you strong for helping get us here.” It was on the tip of my tongue to argue his points, but my breath just left me in an exhale and I looked down at my lap. I was just too tired and weary to argue him.

Optimus, picking up some of my emotions, pulsed his love and strength. “Thank you for being you. For being here.”

I snorted and shook my head. “You guys are all fucking stupid,” I muttered and smiles and chuckles went around the room.

“We love you too, Bee,” Ratchet shot back before Jazz bounced over to the kitchen.

“Food!” he cried and the twins and Roddy shot after him. I smiled faintly at their antics before leaning into Eric.

“You really are idiots for doing this,” I whispered to him.

He pressed a kiss to my temple before replying, “And you’re being difficult. Enjoy the attention and the party.” His hand slipped down to between my shoulder blades and started scratching.

My eyes literally rolled back into my head and a breathy moan escaped me as I tipped to the side over his lap. “No fair,” I groaned, but shifted as he rolled up my shirt to get direct access to my tattoo.

“I’m not supposed to be fair when it comes to you,” he replied smugly, tracing around the edge of my tattoo and making me shiver. “If I did I would never get ahead.” I hummed as he continued to scratch my back, completely content to stay there and fall asleep. Then icy stinging landed directly on my tattoo and I reflexively tensed and screeched in Seeker fury. I kicked and flipped off of Eric, zeroing in on the fleeing twins.

“ ** _You sparkless grounders!_** ” I screamed in Vosnian, chasing after them as they laughed and dove into the kitchen. Gauging the space and distance in a spark beat, I jumped and dove over the counter filled with food, tucking and rolling to land and coming right in front of the twins. They yelped in fear as I snarled, tackling them to the ground as they skittered and slipped to reverse their direction on the smooth kitchen tile. They were down and pinned in the next two seconds, my arms hold Sid in a headlock and one of Sunny’s arms straight and stiff as my legs choked him out.

“God damn!” Roddy shouted in awe and shock as he watched.

Ironhide hooted and cheered, “Get ‘em, Bee!”

Jazz clapped and pointed, “That’s my boy!”

Ratchet munched on a chip, watching disinterestedly. “Deserved it.” Prowl nodded next to him. Prime just smiled as the twins struggled and flailed, squirming just enough in my grasp to get enough air. For now.

My eyes shot to the door when two men came in, peering around cautiously, no doubt lured in by the sound and screaming. I glared and bared my teeth at them. “There’s nothing to see here.” They nodded and quickly left before Sid tapped my arm and I let them go after a moment, standing up smoothly and straightening my clothes. “Maybe you two remember why I’m on your No-Prank list?” I asked coolly.

Sid coughed and grinned up at me. “But you give such good reactions,” he chirped and I almost snapped back at him when I realized that this was the first honest smile and reaction I’d seen out of the pair since they called their mom. I sighed and shook my head before heading to get some food.

At least the food was good.

So were the presents. They were awesome actually. The cake and music were great too. And yes, the company was good too.

That night I slept soundly for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second half of Protecting the Flame. I cannot tell you how tempted I was to include the first section of this chapter in the previous one and leave you all with a cliffhanger cuz I’m evil like that. So, how many thought it would come to this? I consider this revelation and the fact that I’m bringing in more Cybertronians one of my surprises that no one saw coming…I’m taking way too much pride in this *sweat drop* But yeah. We’re going to have an epic all-out battle. *grin* Who’s in?
> 
> This was mainly a filler chapter as I take care of the last few loose ends left from the first half of the story. And building the Earth back story for the trio. And I know the birthday scene was shorter than I would’ve liked for what Alex deserved, but it just felt right to me. I tried adding more to it, but it just felt…wrong, so I kept it as is.
> 
> IMPORTANT READ THIS: Next chapter is my Q&A chapter. If you guys have questions at all about this universe or for the characters themselves, this is the last chance you all have to have them answered by the characters instead of me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "text" = English  
> " **text** " = Cybertronian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains sec scenes. Reader discretion advised.
> 
> *holds tissue to nose to stop nose bleed* So I may have over done the steamy part. Just saying.

I skipped, arm in arm with Jazz, as we crossed the tarmac, smiling as I dragged my wheeled luggage behind me.

“We’re off to see the wizard,” we sang together, him taking the scarecrow’s lower voice and I going higher for Dorothy’s part. Our feet skipping and moving in that alternating side skip Dorothy does. “The wonderful wizard of Oz! We hear he is a whiz of a wiz’, if ever a wiz’ was. If ever oh ever a wiz’ there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because!” We drew out the word and I honestly had to say we sounded very good. “Because of the wonderful things he does!”

We came to a sound stop in front of the stairs to Air Force One and looked up with identical grins as the President started applauding with a raised eyebrow and a smile. “That was really good,” he praised as the others caught up to us at their much more moderate pace.

My twin brother and I bowed in synch. “Thank you very much,” I replied sweetly.

“We humble singers can only hope to please,” Jazz added, standing his luggage still to free his hand and hold it over his heart.

“I never did watch that movie,” Roddy said as he bumped his shoulder with mine.

Optimus smiled in greeting as the President descended the stairs. “It’s good to see you again, Mr. President. How are you?”

“I’m well, thank you. I’m looking forward to this flight. Maybe we can get to discussing our cultural difference?” he asked hopefully. Prowl’s silent-disappointment tapped at me. He was obviously hoping to get a head start on tactical planning on this flight and I sympathized. We were crunched for time. The press conference was in three days, but it was probably a good idea to indulge the President since he was helping us so much, immediately offering us the military’s support when we told him about the incoming Decepticons.

Optimus obviously shared my sentiment and nodded, shaking the President’s hand when he offered it. “Of course. Any of us are willing to speak with you.”

The President smiled brightly and it actually looked honest, reaching his dark eyes, before waving his hand at our luggage and the waiting men. “Just leave your luggage and we’ll take off as soon as possible.” We did so and started ascending, our ten body guards hanging back for the moment as we entered the humongous plane. The President looked at me oddly as I entered, still wearing my backpack, “Don’t you want to leave that with the rest?”

I shook my head with a small smile, jumping to jostle my bag and feel the Allspark press against my back. “This will be staying with me,” I told him before following the rest of my family down the hall to a room with a table and chairs.

We strapped in and chatted quietly with each other as the President and a few other people in suits walked in. I settled the Allspark into my lap and we took off a few minutes later. Curiously, I turned in my seat and looked out the window, watching as I left the ground without my own wings. It was a strange notion.

A warm handed landed on mine and I turned to see my bond mate looking at me with a kind smile and I returned it immediately. “You okay?” he murmured, squeezing my hand.

I nodded, “Yeah. I’ve just never been in a plane before. It’s weird flying without my wings, ya know?”

He snorted self-deprecatingly and shook his head. “Afraid not. I can fly, but it’s not such a core part of me.”

I nodded understandingly before grinning wolfishly, “Well if we go down at least I’ll be fine.” Optimus chuckled and released my hand as we reached our altitude and leveled off.

“Does anyone want anything to drink or to eat?” a demure woman asked from the door to the room. I shook my head a long with the rest of my family while the guys in suits called for water.

“So, shall we get down to business?” Obama asked, folding his hands on the table. At our nods he waved a hand around. “I believe introductions are needed all around.” The President looked to his own people first and the man with grey hair, sloping eyebrows, and a long face straightened.

“I’m John Kerry, Secretary of State.”

A slightly older looking man smiled warmly at us, toying with his pen. “My name is John Keller. I’m the Secretary of Defense. Nice to meet you.” His southern accent reminded me of Gabe.

The man to Keller’s left, bald and with lips that would make Angelina Jolie jealous nodded next. “My name is Jeh Johnson, United States Secretary of Homeland Security.” I silently wondered how he took to learning that aliens have been living and fighting in his country for years now.

The last suit to introduce himself, a man with silver hair and silver eyebrows and slightly sunken cheeks and eyes, looked at all of us. “I’m Denis McDonough, Chief of Staff. Pleasure to meet all of you.”

They expectantly looked at us and we basically ran through the same introductions we’d given our body guards just a day or two ago, letting them take notes and right in their leather journals. Roddy nudged my foot and I looked at him questioningly. He leaned in close and I met him halfway as he whispered in Cybertronian. “ **Do we really have to be here?** ” he asked, motioning to himself and the twins who were looking at me expectantly. “ **We don’t know as much as you guys and we’re not as important.** ”

I sighed and shook my head, already knowing the answer. “ **We need to present a united front. It’s boring, but it’s necessary. Believe me, I hate it too.** ” Roddy sighed and sank back into his chair. The twins sulked, obviously listening in, and John Keller looked up from his writing.

“So what is the ranking order?” he asked, pointing to all of us. “Who is the leader and such?”

Optimus answered and I shifted a bit to get comfortable. “I’m the leader of this operation. Prowl is my Second in Command. Jazz my third. Ratchet is my CMO and Ironhide my WS. Hot Rod, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe fall under Ironhide’s command and Bumblebee is Jazz’s.” Nods and scribbles went around.

“How do we properly address you?” Keller asked, obviously thinking ahead. “Mr. Prime? Sir Optimus?”

My bondmate smiled a bit and shook his head. “Optimus Prime or Prime is good enough. Prime is my actual title.”

Keller nodded and pointed to myself and my older brothers. “And your men? They mentioned being leaders of cities or some such.”

Optimus thought for a moment. “That is not important,” he started before stopping himself at how bad that sounded. “We will go into further detail just what position and titles we hold on Cybertron later, but, for now, simply referring to them by their names should do well enough unless they tell you otherwise.”

“Cybertron being your home planet, yes?” Secretary Kerry inquired. Optimus nodded and I began to see how bored I was going to get. I sighed and fought the urge to make a face. “And what do you call yourselves?”

For the next half hour or so, Optimus spent answering questions to set the humans straight, such as which faction we were a part of and who we were fighting and why, what each of us specialized in, what we were doing on Earth, which brought attention to the Allspark in my lap and a brief inspection of it before I hid it away again, and some other topics that I tuned out.

When the simple questions seemed to be getting further and further apart, the President finally spoke up since the Q&A session started. “Now, that that is out of the way, why don’t we actually get started? How about what makes Cybertronians different from humans? Because you all look very similar to us.”

Optimus tilted his head at my fellow blond. “Ratchet can better answer that,” he deferred.

Ratchet only blinked from where he had rested his chin on his hand. “There are quite a few similarities between humans and Cybertronians,” he started with a bored tone. “We share your anatomy to begin with. We are different neurologically. Where humans use barely 10% of their mind, normal Cybertronians like myself use roughly 64% of our minds.” He didn’t seem to care at the astonished looks shot his way. “Some mechs who are empaths or telepaths use anywhere from 65% to 89% of their brains, depending on how strong they are. Now, I haven’t quite figured out why that is the way it is, but I can make an educated guess and link it to the Cybertronian race’s much longer existence, giving us plenty of time to evolve and such. It can also be due to our much longer lifespan.”

“How long of a lifespan are we talking about?” Obama asked curiously.

Jazz smirked mischievously, obviously anticipating the delicious reaction he was about to get. “Bee over there is the youngest in our entire race the last time we checked and he’s about…” Jazz trailed off, looking up as he did the math.

“5866 human years old,” I supplied easily and Secretary Johnson choked on the water he’d been drinking. I thought for a second before correcting myself, “5867 years old.”

My mind went to Soundwave for a moment and his sparklings. Technically, I wasn’t the youngest. I believe that title actually fell to Frenzy. I almost opened my mouth to correct the group before I remembered that Soundwave’s age, only a few vorns older than me, was a secret. Megatron had been much more successful in keeping the Decepticon youngling a secret than the Autobots had with me. Pit, I wouldn’t have known about Soundwave if I hadn’t played with him when I was younger. So I kept my mouth shut.

“Are you serious?” Johnson demanded around his coughs, trying not to make a mess all over himself.

Ratchet nodded and sat back, crossing his arms. “In all my time as a medic and all my time alive, I’ve never once heard of one of our kind dying of old age. It was always from a disease or outside force. The oldest living Cybertronian would be about…” Ratchet paused as well as he did the math. “Uh… don’t quote me on this, but 2,384,943 years old now if he’s still alive.”

“2,399,012 years,” Optimus corrected his doctor as he flashed a small smile. “Alpha Trion is ancient even by our standards.”

“Are…you immortal?” Keller asked, gaping.

Ratchet shrugged. “In the sense that we can’t be killed? No. In the sense that we live forever? We don’t know. We do show signs of aging over time, but it’s so miniscule that our experts before the war were debating if it was actually aging or just cell mutation over time.” At their silence he continued. “Anyway, another difference is the presence of our second form and our sparks. You can think of our sparks as our souls. We have an actual manifested mass of energy inside of our chests that we can manipulate and share with one other being. Or multiple others if you happen to be a medic like me for emergencies. Not advised, but possible. Our second form is a way for us to bring our sparks closer to the surface, revealing who we are at our core. We do change in appearances and gain some abilities.”

“Such as?” Donough prompted.

“Access to subspace pockets,” my brother answered. “It’s like a pocket dimension that we use to store items. Some like me can manifest energy fields, much like the human concept of force fields. Optimus here can manifest and manipulate fire. Bumblebee can fly and even has a third form. There are some other abilities, but that’s just to name a few.”

Keller spread his hands for a moment. “May we see this second form? From each of you?”

We all shared looks between each other up and down the table. I was the first one to change, picking up the general agreement from all of them. The others followed suite and the suits professionally stared and memorized our forms.

“Do you have full use and feeling from your…wings?” the President asked.

“Yes,” my brother asked. “They are very sensitive to touch and expressive of emotions.”

“Ah,” he hummed and we slowly molted our wings.

There was a long pause as the suits tried to think up of more questions and the President spoke up first. “You mentioned before that you could only share your spark with one other person. What did you mean?”

“Soulmates,” Ironhide spoke up, wrapping an arm around his bondmate. “To put it simply.”

Ratchet nodded. “Our sparks are halves to a whole. Only one other spark completes and shares an energy similar enough to our own in order to share and transfer energy.” He paused for a moment and nodded his head slightly at some internal thought. “Well, it’s not just one. Cybertronians can have more than one spark mate, that’s what we call our soulmates. Seekers, for instance, regularly form trines, a group of three. Anyway, once one finds their sparkmate they usually share and merge their spark completely, trading a whole piece of their spark and thus creating a bond, making them bondmates. I could go into the physics of it all, but I think you get the point.

“Are any of you bondmates?” Obama inquired. Ratchet wordlessly pointed to himself and Ironhide, then Jazz and Prowl, and Optimus and I.

“Is your race only male?”

“No. We have femmes. Women. But we don’t reproduce through our bodies, but through our sparks. So gender holds no real significance to us.”

More note taking.

John Keller then tapped at something he had written before looking at Optimus. “Ratchet here mentioned once that empaths and telepaths use more of their brain than anyone else. Do you guys really have empaths and telepaths?”

“Yes, though they are extremely rare,” my bondmate answered promptly, reaching out and squeezing my hand. “Bumblebee is actually an empath.”

All human eyes turned to me and I kept my face blank. “And what does being an empath mean, Bumblebee?” Keller asked curiously.

I shifted slightly before answering. “My spark is different than others. Mine is more receptive and…curious than the others. I can sense them from distances and pick up their emotions. As the humans who had…detained me in Central found out, this means my spark is much larger and more energized than any other spark.”

“He’s one of the strongest empaths our planet has ever seen,” Optimus offered.

“Can you pick up our emotions?” the President asked.

My lips twitched down in a frown, mouth opening to deny it even as I casted out my spark to answer it for myself. But I froze after a moment and all of my focus went to my spark. For a second there, I’d actually felt a whisper of something alien. I pulsed and cast out my spark, flooding the room with an obvious electrical charge and smothering the sparks of my family, but I didn’t much care as I zeroed in on the blank spaces of the humans, digging and scouring for that whisper.

I was just at my limit of power and force when I found it again. The static-filled feeling of apprehension. And it wasn’t Cybertronian.

“Bumblebee?” Optimus called, raising his voice a bit as he pulsed strongly down our bond, forcing me back to the physical world.

I blinked and stared at the humans in front of me. “I’ll be damned,” I murmured. “You humans do have souls.” Eyes widened and stared back as I cocked my head to the side. “Or at least something similar to a spark.”

“You could actually feel them?” Ratchet asked.

“Barely.”

“Fascinating.”

“I haven’t been able to do that before.”

“Interesting.”

“If we’re done being weird,” Ironhide interrupted. “So yes, the kid can pick up your emotions with a hell of a lot of effort.” He gave me the stink eye and I shrugged, wondering if I should peek again at their souls.

“Will your telepaths be able to read our minds?” Keller asked uneasily.

“Unknown,” Optimus replied promptly, probably expecting it. “There aren’t any telepaths on Earth right now.”

“Thank Primus,” I muttered, thinking about Soundwave.

“Primus?” Obama repeated questioningly.

“Primus is our god,” Optimus supplied. “He originally created the seven City Leaders. Us.” Eric pointed at himself, me, and my brothers.

“So, you all have a religion?”

Prowl made a small sound and shifted, drawing attention to himself seamlessly. “In your definition of the word, yes, we have a religion. Primus is to us what God is to you. Primus was the one who created the Cybertronian race. He and His brother, Unicron, were the first sparks on Cybertron. We do not worship Him per se. All across Cybertron it is accepted that He exists.”

“How do you know Primus is real?” the President asked curiously.

“While we can reproduce using our own sparks between bondmates, many couples request a sparkling, a baby, from the Allspark. That is where all sparks go once they are extinguished. The couple asks the Allspark for a sparkling, the Allspark considers it, and will chose whether or not to grant such a request. If it does, a spark comes from the Allspark and a body is manifested around it.” I felt the Allspark, still sitting at my feet, pulse questioningly. It knew we were talking about it. I soothed it easily and watched as the President frowned for a moment.

“’The Allspark’? That grey cube you specifically requested be returned to you?” Prowl nodded. “The one that is your connection to Primus.” Another nod and Obama sat back. “That all sounds rather fantastic,” he observed quietly. “You speak about the Allspark like it’s sentient.”

“That’s because it is,” I cut in when Prowl glanced at me. “The Allspark is sentient,” I repeated when old eyes swung to me. “It doesn’t speak in words like you and I, but in emotions. Energy. Since I’m an empath, I can communicate with it.”

Jeh looked at me with wide eyes. “Does that mean you can talk to your God?”

I hesitated and glanced at Eric, but he only looked back curiously. After a split second I turned back to the man. “No. Or at least, I’ve never tried.”

Jeh subsided slightly and Mr. Keller twirled his pen around his fingers. “Do you know what Primus looks like?”

“Not really,” my mate answered. “Time hasn’t been kind on artifacts so we have to real evidence from the time that he was corporeal and even if we looked into our memories it’s so far back that I don’t think we can reach them.” I gave that a moment’s consideration. Would I be able to search into the memories of my past reincarnations and do so well enough to reach my first reincarnation?

Keller did a double take. “Wait. You have seen your God? With your own eyes?”

Optimus shook his head. “Not exactly. Our sparks are a bit different than others. We are the original sparks. We lead our race. I lead the planet and the others lead key cities, sources of population and together we create the Council. Every time one of us dies, Primus reincarnates our sparks, wiping away the previous memories, but passing on the core of the spark to grow and learn once more. We’re literally the product of hundreds of lives we can’t clearly remember.”

That of course led into a really, really long discussion about the theoretical nature of reincarnation, how spark-stasis like the kind we’d gone through here on Earth and how actually death and being reborn differed, and just what the spark was capable of.

I was falling asleep in my chair, tuning out the rest of the conversation, when the discussion was finally called to an end. Their leather notebooks were filled to the brim with their scribbles and I wondered briefly how much of a security issue that was. Pen and paper. Not exactly protected or encrypted.

We were led to another area of the plane with seats that actually leaned back and made a bed big enough for one person or two people if they didn’t mind squishing together. I happily fell asleep on Optimus’ chest, wings twitching and fluttering as I decided to sleep with them out, feeling safer with the extra senses.

 

(OoO)

 

I grimaced and held still as a soft brush was passed over my face briskly, squinting my eyes when the bristles got to close, but my lips quirked as I watched my bondmate squirm and wriggle under the care of another make-up-person. A decidedly frustrated make-up-person, who didn’t speak up.

When my make-up-person moved to fussing with my hair, I finally felt safe and gave my bondmate an amused look. “Eric, stop moving before he stabs you with that brush,” I commanded easily and he obligingly stopped moving, heaving a huge sigh. The make-up-person quickly took advantage of the small window and I could feel Optimus’ growing urge to growl and turn away.

I stood up from chair when my make-up-person patted my shoulder and looked around, locating all of my family with my eyes. Optimus was the only one still being taken care of due to his fussy nature, but to my faint amusement Sunstreaker was actually arguing with his make-up-person over touching his hair and how he looked. Roddy was looking decidedly pale and standing close to a nearby trashcan and Ratchet and Ironhide were quietly holding each other tightly. Jazz and Prowl were probably the only ones looking moderately calm and I focused on their sparks, molding my own spark after their emotions and forcing my anxiety to calm. Once that was accomplished I closed my eyes and extended my spark to the others around me and took a firm but gentle hand, slowly their negative emotions and spreading the calm.

Gratitude radiated slowly but surely and once I was sure I had a good handle on the task, I slipped it to a secondary concentration and looked towards the curtained wall behind me, hearing the President start to speak over the speakers and the quiet roar of chattering spectators went silent. “Almost time,” I announced unnecessarily and concentrated a little harder when my enforced calm slipped a little.

A haggard looking man with a headset and a clipboard showed up a minute later, waving us after him urgently. We followed him quickly to the hidden side stairs, allowing him to shuffle us into some pre-decided order. He then looked at his watch, glanced in the direction of the President, and then back at us. “Alright, remember: you walk on stage as you are and once he starts introducing you by name, do your thing. The alien thing with wings, okay?” We nodded and Roddy smiled nervously at me from my right, reaching out to clutch my arm in a tight grip.

“Here we go,” he whispered and I shamelessly clutched him back, trying to force back my minute shaking and trembling.

“Here we go,” I echoed.

Sideswipe pranced from one foot to the other, shaking his arms like he was about to box. “I’ve never been so nervous!” he whisper-shouted before spinning to his twin. “Promise to hold my hair if I puke?”

Sunny snorted and ran a hand through his flawless hair before checking his clothes, which spurned me to quickly fuss and adjust Roddy’s clothes before letting him do the same to me. “Pit no. You’re on your own.”

“Sunny!”

“Shut it!” Ratchet snapped, barely looking over his shoulder as he fixed his collar. “We’re up.”

Right on que, the President’s voice came over us. “Now, I’d proudly like to introduce my friends and allies.” The man with the clipboard waved us on and Optimus straightened his shoulders before ascending the stairs. I took one last moment to ensure my calm grip was still in place and working before following after Seb. The President looked at us with a smile as he held a hand in our direction. “We may know them as Eric Phoenix, Chase Hunter, Jazz Collins, Gabriel Steele, Sebastian Lakare, Alexander Steek, Rodney Velocidad, Sidwell Lakare, and Sunny Lakare here on Earth. But they go by completely different names and appearances in their home.” I blinked and fought to keep calm and blank as I stepped out from behind the curtain hiding the stairs and was promptly blinded by all the flashing lights. I turned my eyes to stare at Ratchet’s back, using him as my lead to get to my proper place.

The President continued speaking as Ratchet came to a stop and turned to face the crowd and I did so to, control over myself shaking as I blinked to clear the spots in my vision and saw how massive the crowd was. Thousands of people stared back at me and I poured more of myself into keeping my family calm and collected, completely forcing out any anxiety or fear this time around. “This incredible group of nine has been living with us for a very long time, peacefully and honorably, and it is my greatest honor to be the one to introduce them all to you. Ladies and gentlemen of the world, I present to you Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot faction and the entire Cybertronian race, Prowl, Second-In-Command and chief tactical officer of the Autobot army, Jazz, Third-In-Command and head of special operations, Ironhide, weapons specialist, Ratchet, chief medical officer, Bumblebee, scout and Jazz’s subordinate, Hot Rod, gunman and Ironhide’s subordinate, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, twin frontliners and Ironhide’s subordinates.” As we were introduced in turn, we called out our wings and stood still under the huge barrage of flashing cameras and loud noises.

It seemed to drag on forever and I was just about to glance around to see if this was going as planned when the President held out his hands for silence and spoke once more. “For as long as humans have looked to the stars, we have wondered if we were alone: if there was any other life besides ourselves out there and I can finally tell you that there is an entire advanced and intelligent race and we are so lucky to have several of their finest and strongest here with us today and so willing to answer our questions.” The President paused expectantly and the reporters, sitting in the specially designated area closest to the stage, jumped at the opportunity.

Obama fielded the basic questions like how we got here, how long we’ve been here, if we were a threat, why we were here, and so on and so forth. I tuned it out a little bit and took a moment to look away from the endless sea of faces. Secret Service lined the stage, scanning the crowd and the surrounding area. Even looking back at us to make sure we weren’t trying anything. My eyes then went to the hundreds of cameras in the area behind the reporters and suddenly felt self-conscious. The image of all of us, alien and different, was streaming all over the nation—all over the world. There was no hiding now. No normal life and slipping by unnoticed. I pressed my lips together faintly. Was this the wisest decision?

I came out of my thoughts as the President changed his tone. “Now, I’m sure you are all bored of seeing and hearing me and eager to hear from our guests of honor. Without further ado, Optimus Prime.” More blinding flashes and voices as my bondmate stepped forward and smiled, shaking hands with the President, before stepping up to the podium.

His calm and centered emotions shook and trembled as he took his first breath and I flowed my love and confidence into his spark, lending him strength and courage to speak to the world. His smile turned more honest and his flaming wings fluttered faintly. “Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for coming together to hear and welcome myself and my men to your world. My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobot army and leader of the Cybertronian race. For many millennia my race has…” My bondmate then went on to explain the war and how we’d come to be here, projecting his natural peace and harmony that made him so famous back on Cybertron. A small smile touched my face as I watched the humans fall under his spell easily, settling down quietly and taking fewer pictures as he recounted the tale of our planet.

Then my smile fell as my hair stood on end and my skin crawled. I sucked in a quiet breath as my eyes began to dart around, trying to locate whatever had made me feel like I was in danger. The Secret Service men looked as if nothing was amiss and the President was patiently listening and waiting. My eyes then went out to the crowd of humans. The danger had to be there. But there were so many people! Was I just getting nervous and letting my emotions get to me?

I glanced down the line of my family and found Jazz looking back at me over the rim of his sunglasses. With just one look I knew he’d sensed the same thing as me. I fought to keep my growing dread to myself and the others calm as I went back to scouring the crowd for the threat. By the time I began to feel frustrated Optimus had wrapped up his story and was now taking questions, which was actually a calm and orderly event as opposed to the battle of questions the President had gotten earlier.

I was just about to look back to Jazz to see if he’d found anything when I found it. My eyes squinted at the black smudge on an apartment building across the large park. Casually, making sure everyone was still paying attention to Optimus, I picked my goggles up from around my neck and placed them over my eyes, tapping the sides to zoom in on the smudge. My spark dropped as a man in black came into focus, kneeling and holding a sniper rifle pointed at the stage. Without looking away from the man, focusing on the human hand by the trigger, I nudged Roddy and quietly murmured, “We’ve got a sniper on us. Apartment building. Be ready.”

Roddy’s anxiety and fear spiked before it fell under a blanket of cold killing intent and I knew he was ready to act. I was just about to nudge Ratchet to tell him to ready a force field when the human suddenly lifted his head and stared right back at me and I knew I was caught. For a long and stupid moment, I froze before fear and terror filled me when the human snapped his head back down and shot his hand towards the trigger.

Instinct took over as threw my spark at the others, filling them with the irresistible urge to drop and hide. “Everyone down!” I screamed, throwing myself down. Not even a split second later five resounding gunshots filled the air.

Thankfully, the only sound to fill the air was the sound of screams even as I scrambled to my feet and launched myself up into the air, barely realizing that I wasn’t picking up any pain from my family and Prowl yelling at Ratchet to get a field up and over the crowd. I barely gained enough altitude to escape Ratchet’s bubble before shooting myself towards my sighted sniper, rolling as I caught him trying to aim at me, dodging the bullets fired with ease before I slammed into him with enough force to knock him out before grabbing his rifle and spinning into a kneel, aiming the human weapon to the left and immediately sighting the two snipers there. I’d barely lined up the sight before squeezing the hair trigger, grunting at the incredible kickback. One man went down and I caught the other one before he could get behind cover.

When two resounding booms reached my ears and the stone roofing next to me exploded, I ducked and rolled behind an air-conditioning unit to hide from the barrage of bullets. I counted the bullets, clutching the human rifle closely. They only had so many rounds before they were out and I’d take my chance then, but suddenly the sound of Cybertronian weaponry cut in and two cries of pain answered before all was silent. I cautiously peeked around my cover before leaning out more when I didn’t see anyone else. After a moment I stood and went to the roof ledge, looking around once more before looking back at the stage and waving to give the all clear to the watching everyone.

The green force field slowly fell as I turned to my still living human and regarded him carefully. “So stupid,” I muttered before unloading the rifle and strapping it to the unconscious human and picking him up by his collar. I grunted as I lifted into the air, holding him as I flew to the side of the whole press conference set up. Secret Service men met me there, armed with guns as I dropped the sniper in front of them with a sarcastic salute. “All yours, boys.”

I turned and lifted off again, heading back to the stage and landing at a run, heading immediately to Optimus, who was still standing patiently and calmly at the podium. Sparing a nervous glance at the crowd and the still-armed Roddy and Prowl, I placed a hand over the microphone and leaned in close. “We should probably call this off,” I whispered urgently. “We don’t know how many more here are that stupid.”

I resisted the urge to smack Eric when he shook his head slightly. “We just demonstrated that we can defend and protect them. We can’t show that we’re scared of them.”

I narrowed my eyes. “You nearly died. And we just showed that we were a threat,” I hissed.

He looked over the crowd before raising an eyebrow at me. “Do they look scared?” he asked and I risked looking too. Smiles and excitement filled the watching faces and voices. Then clapping started. I gaped in shock at the reaction as applause and cheers filled the air before Optimus clasped my shoulder and nodded me back to the lineup. I silently went back, nodding and ducking my head when my family quietly praised and smiled at me.

Optimus turned back to the crowd as the applause began to quiet. “Is everyone okay?” he asked, looking around quickly. “That was certainly surprising, wasn’t it?”

Ratchet snorted next to me. “He hasn’t lost his touch for understatements.” I shook my head and shed my heavy jacket in a shower of yellow sparks. It was too hot after all the excitement and I stood in my old half shirt, watching as Optimus smoothly transitioned back into questions and answers and I tuned them out, scanning and looking for any other threats.

It really did go on forever. And ever and ever and ever. I would’ve been twitching and fidgeting in boredom if it wasn’t for the adrenaline still in my blood. When Optimus concluded the press conference the applause was enough to vibrate the flooring under us. Optimus smiled and waved as he stepped back, stepping and moving smoothly under the barrage of blinding lights. He reminded me just how charismatic he could be as long as he was allowed to get in front of people. Once a leader always a leader, I guess.

I molted my wings as we exited right and suddenly found myself being ushered into an SUV and driven away from the crowded area, literally driving us through a sea of people and I nearly asked them to unroll the sunroof so I could fly free, but being under Optimus’ arm was a bit better.

Jazz laughed as he checked his phone. “We’re trending!” he cheered.

“9,312 friend requests already,” Roddy added, looking at his Facebook.

“12,000 followers and growing on our Autobot Twitter,” Sideswipe gleefully cackled.

I frowned at him. “We have a Twitter?”

“Of course,” Sid snorted, looking at me from the very back of the car like I was stupid. “We’re celebrities now.”

“Don’t be so casual about it,” Eric chastised mildly, slinging an arm over my shoulder as he reacted to my tension. “We just painted an even bigger target on our backs by revealing ourselves. We hope that by doing this we make our enemies think twice about attacking us and therefore risk revealing themselves. Just like they did today.” My bond mate squeezed my shoulder and looked down at me, pressing a kiss to my head when I looked back. “You did great today, taking down a threat and taking a hostage.”

I closed my eyes and leaned into the gesture, forcing myself to ignore the flashes of cameras and muffled voices. “It would’ve been a lot harder without Prowl, Hot Rod, and Ratchet,” I replied, sharing the praise.

“Everyone did a great job today,” he agreed, looking around at his men. “I know it was hard for all of us to be up there. You all handled yourselves phenomenally.”

There was a moment of silence in the car as we basked in praise and in a job well done before Sunny laid down next to Sid, disappearing from view behind the back seat. “So what now?” he asked.

Prowl shifted a bit, sinking into Jazz’s clinging hug. “Now we start implementing the plan the President and I put together. We ship out to a nearby army base in five days. The President hopes he’ll get other countries to offer troops by then. It won’t be too hard given that they are already trained. Bumblebee,” he called and I looked at him with a sigh, knowing what was coming. “You will have the most work to do, training the supplied air force to be able to go head-to-head with Cybertronian air forces. They’ve never been trained for that.”

I nodded, already thinking and plotting air maneuvers and counter maneuvers for the Cybertronian air forces.

“Jazz and I will be heading to an approaching navy fleet to get a rundown of available weaponry and help from them,” Prowl added and I groaned, shooting Jazz an envious look.

“You get to work with the Spec Ops?” I demanded before pouting. “No fair.”

“I am the commander,” my boss sing-sang, every inch the smug bastard.

“And what about us?” Roddy asked, crossing his arms and peering out the tinted windows as our car finally broke through the crowd and into clearer streets, heading for our hotel.

“You will be in charge of the sniper and long-range forces,” Prowl answered once again, in his element. Roddy jolted and looked at the tactician in surprise, obviously not expecting such an important task. “Under me you are the best sniper on the team. With the addition of Bluestreak when he lands, you will be a formidable force in the right spots.” The twins perked up and stared at the stoic man expectantly and he answered their unspoken question. “You two will lead a special team, much like Jazz’s Spec Ops team. Your purpose is to be the heavy hitters and a near unstoppable force on the battle field. Wherever I place you and your team, I want devastation.” The toothy and sharp grins they gave in response told all of us how well they were going to complete that task. Prowl, while already on the topic of listing the jobs of our group, continued on his tangent. “Ratchet, and Wheeljack when he arrives, will be with the medical team. Jazz will be off doing his own thing with his team and Mirage. I will most likely be behind the frontlines, directing the battle. Optimus and Elita-One will be physically leading the troops on the ground. And Ironhide will be getting the mass human ground troops ready for the battle head along with Grimlock and Chromia.”

“Do we know where the battle is supposed to take place?” I asked, unbuckling at we pulled into the underground garage of our hotel.

“Elita-One and her team seem to be zeroing in on our transmission signal and the Nemesis will no doubt follow,” Optimus answered as he slid out and entered a service door, holding it open for all of us.

“So you mean Central City,” I assumed as I waited by his side. I grimaced at his nod. “Great.”

“We will be fine,” my bondmate soothed, wrapping his customary arm over my shoulders. “We’ve been in these kinds of battles before. We have time to prepare. We’ll be fine.” I pursed my lips together, holding back the retort that in those battles it had been Cybertronian technology and warfare against Cybertronian technology and warfare. Now that I could remember all my memories, I knew how woefully underdeveloped human warfare actually was. We all had our work cut out for us.

I sighed quietly as we exited the elevator to our penthouse suite. It had a huge living room and a massive kitchen with several connecting bedrooms off to the side. While everyone else plopped onto the couch or a chair to pull up the news to see how our reception was, I walked off into the room Eric and I had claimed, rubbing my forehead. Was I even qualified to train our attacking and defending air force? I wasn’t part of the Autobot air force back on Cybertron. Yeah, I played a part or two in the operations, but Silverbolt was the Autobot Air Commander. I was mainly Special Operations. I worked alone or with a partner. I didn’t lead. I was the scout who followed orders. I snorted when I remembered that I was a City-Leader and buried my face in my hands as the stress got to me.

After a long moment, I shook it off with a visible shudder and moved to the small chess table by the glass wall overlooking the city. Pushing the chess pieces away carefully so I had room to work, I plucked a yellow stationary pad from nearby and twirled the pen in my fingers before putting pen to paper. I needed to start planning aerial maneuvers and what I was actually going to train my air force.

Not even a minute had passed before I felt my bondmate walk up behind me, having shut the door behind him. I looked over my shoulder at him as he splayed his large hands over my shoulders, nearly covering them entirely. “What’s wrong, Alex?” he murmured softly, worry in his dark blue eyes.

I gave him a small smile before shaking my head and going back to my scribbles, drawing triangles to represent Cybertronian air forces and arrows to show where they were moving. I figured I put down all the maneuvers I could remember before thinking of ways to counter them. “Just trying to think,” I answered him. I figured he already had enough to worry about to not add my own worries to his own. He would be leading from the frontlines, going back to battle for the first time in centuries. I knew his guilt in endangering the humans and bringing them into our fight. I knew his fears in losing one of us. I knew his terror at the thought of actually losing the battle.

Too bad I also knew he was stubborn as Pit when it came to worrying. His fingers dug firmly into my shoulders in the beginning of a massage and I resisted for one moment before letting out a long breath and relaxing into it. “I know you better than that,” he replied after a moment. “What’s really bothering you?”

I dropped my head forward slowly when his warm, strong fingers moved to my neck, pressing and rubbing the tense muscles there. A small moan of pain and pleasure left me as he circled a knot and patiently began to work it out. “It’s nothing, Optimus. Just me getting stressed. The battle. The announcement. I’m letting it get to me.”

My wonderful mate hummed in acknowledgement. “That’s not like you.”

“Yeah,” I agreed softly, staring down at my paper and drawings.

After a minute of silence, Optimus leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of my neck, making me shiver at the warm wash of his breath on my skin. “Come here, love,” he whispered, taking his hands from my neck and pulling my chair back. There wasn’t even a thought in my mind of denying my mate as I stood up and walked into his chest, pressing my cheek to his shirt and wrapping my arms around him tightly. He returned the embrace for a moment before walking us both over to the ridiculously large and soft bed. Without having to be told, I crawled onto the bed and sat down, turning to watch Eric for my next cue.

He smiled warmly as he crawled after me before pushing me to lie on my stomach, straddling my lower back as I pushed pillows out of my way so I could lay comfortably. Heat, warmth, love, and safety washed through me as I felt his weight settle on me, rubbing his hands slowly up and down my back and sides, pushing and pulling my shirt. I made sure to share the feelings down our bond, smiling and flushing when I felt him respond in kind while also adding more than a little lust, purring aloud as he stopped his hands just between my shoulder blades. His fingers framed but didn’t touch my winged tattoo.

“Let me see you,” he commanded in that warm, rumbling voice of his that I loved. I stretched my body for a moment before complying, calling out my spark and wings. As my six-bladed wings fanned out for Optimus’ attention, fluttering flirtatiously, I willed away my boots and socks, leaving me barefoot and once again relaxed under my bondmate.

Even if Optimus didn’t recognize the inviting and flirting move of my wings, he was certainly attracted. I shivered as his fingers reached out and lightly traced over two of my blades in the middle of their stretch. He traced them from their root all the way to their tip and only when he lifted his hands did I relax the stretch and let them flutter and flit, twitching in and out of the light and exploring hands.

I hissed in surprise and a hint of pleasure when he suddenly grabbed two of my blades in a gentle but firm grip. I was careful to remain still lest I cut into his hands. “Stop hiding yourself,” he told me. “Let me see you glow.” I blinked at his command before realizing that I’d automatically dimmed my natural glow down to almost nothing. I relaxed the hold I had on my spark, allowing it to actually come fully forward and flood the space around me with my ambient glow, my excess spark energy. “Get rid of your jacket,” my mate ordered next, still holding my wings hostage and I shivered again before willing away my heavy coat and goggles, leaving me in only my pants and half shirt.

Only then did he release my wings, choosing instead to firmly run his hands down my sides, from just under my arm pits down to my hips just in front of his growing erection. I hummed and shut my eyes, losing myself into his hands as he alternated between massaging and scratching my back to tracing and holding my sharp wings. He slowly worked me over, working both of us up to the excitement. When Optimus purred and nuzzled the epicenter of my wings, grinding his erection down, I groaned, flexing and shivering before moving my arms and shifting, letting my mate know I wanted up. But instead of listening and allowing me to move, my mate actually growled and pressed me down, his spark filled with possessiveness, protectiveness, love, and lust. When I didn’t immediately relax under his unspoken command, Optimus’ growl grew in volume and he moved from his nuzzling to my neck, biting gently.

An old—ancient actually—instinct woke up at the bite, growl, and pressure and primal pleasure shot through my body even as I went limp, eyes fluttering and moan rolling from my throat. A distant corner of my mind vaguely recognized this.

Cybertronians did evolve and grow from something just like humans evolved from cavemen or whatever. Cybertronians were much more instinctive and animalistic a very, very long time ago and despite trillions of years of evolution some things still stuck around. One being spark mates and mating instincts. A few times I remembered seeing couples back on Cybertron coming out of their quarters looking very pleased, but very ruffled from rough interfacing. Ratchet would grumble as he tended to scratches and bruises, muttering about dominance and youngsters up to no good. Course, that was before he mated with Ironhide here on Earth and came out of his bedroom after a loud night, covered in bites and struggling to sit right. Gabe would always coddle and pamper his mate on those days and I didn’t recognize it as a mating claim until right now.

Optimus was marking me visually and imprinting in my memory and spark just as countless other couples and trines had done in our history, warding off other competitors.

My mate purred as he felt my compliance before apologetically kissing and mouthing his light bite, pressing his spark down against my wings and pulsing his spark through my back. I gasped and hissed at the sudden energy, but let Optimus grind down and take my hands, moving them from under my head to above us, crossing my wrists and pressing firmly, telling me that I wasn’t to move them.

I hummed understandingly and shivered as he kissed my neck, rubbing his hands down my arms from wrist to shoulders before turning his head and reaching forward to take my ear into his lips. My body flushed and I turned and ducked my head, giving him better access, which he took full advantage of while lightly pulsing his still hidden spark, stimulating both my spark and my sensitive wings.

Small cries and moans left me at his ministrations before he suddenly pulled back. I whimpered in loss and confusion and opened my eyes to see what he was doing that was so important that he would stop claiming me only to suddenly have his spark blaze into clarity and strength as he revealed his wings and spark. His fingers plucked at my half shirt and pants. “Off,” he ordered in a rough, husky voice and the last of my clothes were gone in the next instant. So were his.

My spark and breathing started to race as I felt his skin slid against mine as he moved back, hands going to my rear, massaging and spreading my cheeks. I tossed my head to the other side when he traced a dry finger down my crevice, circling my entrance before pulling back once more. I opened my eyes and looked back, watching as he took a tube of lube and spread it over his fingers, his heated eyes locking onto mine as he pushed those digits into my entrance. My mouth fell open in an effort to get more air as two fingers pushed through my tight muscles and I dropped my head again to the bed as my mate started stretching my entrance patiently with an edge of roughness that I loved.

With me working to consciously relax my muscles and him physically working my muscles, soon I was taking three fingers no problem. As soon as Optimus felt that I was sufficiently prepped and he was lubricated he moved his hands to my hips, holding them down as he lined himself up. Due to the fact that I was still lying flat and my legs were mostly together, he felt so much bigger and larger. I cried out and groaned, pushing back as he entered me at a swift and steady pace.

I whimpered and pressed my hot face into the cool bed under me when my mate settled fully in me, purring loudly enough to nearly be a growl as he pressed his knees more firmly into the bed and adjusted his grip on my waist. He then pulled back out and slammed back in with all his strength. I yowled and bucked, nearly moving my hands to prop myself up, but my mate’s snarl and immediate teeth to my neck stilled any protest I had. I keened in pleasure as he set a strong pace, rocking my body, showing me his strength and dominance in every way. When I moved my hands back to where they were he gave a stuttering purr and licked my neck before latching on and suckling, biting and teething alternatively.

My breathing picked up, out racing the pace Optimus set as I shifted and pushed back into his attentions, welcoming every inch of it as heat and pleasure filled my spark and entire being. The pure feeling flooding my body made my head spin and pushed me further and further up, closer to that one point that I wanted so badly.

When I gasped and moaned, tensing as white heaven flooded my spark, liquid warmth and heat filled my insides. It was the haven and pleasure that only my mate could give me and I relished it, holding onto its vestiges as I came down after a long minute to Optimus still pounding away into my body, still hard and grunting and moaning with the effort and pleasure, though when he sensed me come back to my senses once again, he took a deep breath and slowed down, grinding and circling as he slowed down to nearly nothing. A part of me appreciated it due to the fact that my climax had taken much of my energy. Another mourned it and demanded more.

My hips and rear pressed back into my mate as he gave a particularly strong grind, just brushing against that spot inside me. My mate growled faintly and for a moment I thought it was at me for moving, but then I felt him quivering, shuddering against me as he finally came to a stop. Inside of me, pressed as close together as we could possibly get, I felt his member heat and twitch, demanding as much as that part of me was. I huffed and tightened my muscles, feeling that member jump and spray pre-cum. I shivered and moaned even as my mate growled at me for testing his control.

When I purred and relaxed once more he grunted in satisfaction before leaning down and wrapping an arm around my stomach, lifting us both up until I was propped on my knees with my shoulders still pressed into the bed. Optimus rumbled in want as he ran his hands wherever he liked, my back, shoulders, arms, hips, thighs, stomach. But he never touched my re-hardening member or my wings.

I whined in frustration and need as I pushed back, fluttering my wings, clicking and chiming them gently against each other. My mate leaned down immediately, shushing me quietly before pulling out a little bit and giving a firm small thrust. I gasped, anticipating the next thrust. My mate gave it with a croon before biting me right where my shoulder met my neck. A yelp left me at the sudden pain as he actually sank his teeth into my skin, but my mate held me still through it, reaching his longer arms and weaving his fingers with mine, thrusting in a short, rapid pace.

I moaned and squeezed his fingers, feeling the pain from the bite turn into pleasure, drugging my mind and body into further relaxing and surrendering to the claim. My purr stuttered and skipped with my panting and Optimus’ thrusts, but despite my obvious submission my mate pinned me as he released his bite to suck and lave at the bite, making sure his claim would be bright and obvious to all who looked.

My next climax surprised me in my drugged submissive stupor. A choked cry left me as the orgasm ran through my body, tightening my muscles and making my vision blur. My mate crooned and hummed as he followed me over, pumping his essence into my body. And he was still hard.

I groaned and whined as I shut my eyes in exhaustion, knowing my mate would take me at least once more to complete the claim on my spark and who knows how many more times he would take my body. My wings drooped and clicked as Optimus pulled from me, guiding me to lay down. He lifted me to sit and lean against him and I let him manipulate me as he reached behind me and moved the pillows around. I didn’t open my eyes until my mate carefully eased me back, nudging and pushing my wings so they wouldn’t be crushed.

I wearily peered at my mate as he leaned down and kissed me, tenderness and love in the gesture. So much so tears came to my eyes and he kissed them away when they fell, murmuring and humming nonsense as he pushed my legs aside and settled between them, lifting my hips and gently easing in. My eyes rolled back even as my head lolled backwards onto the pillows. Pleasure and exhaustion warred in me even as I forced my eyes open and my arms to move, focusing on my mate’s flaming and fluttering wings.

I sank back comfortably to my pillow rest, letting my strong and capable mate do the work as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and trailed my fingers through the warm flames. They didn’t burn me, but it certainly burned Optimus as he stiffened and shuddered on a pull back before slamming forward. I shouted in pleasure, flexing and fisting my hands, further stimulating my mate’s wings. He bared his teeth, slamming into me once more with all his strength before smashing his chest to mine, pushing and pulsing his spark into mine. Normally, I could easily overpower any spark, but this was the one spark I would allow in, to flood everything that was me and mark it as his. I threw my head back, hiking up my legs to change the angle so he could hit my sweet spot, my cries and shouts in time with his thrusts and energy pulses, dredging up the energy from somewhere in my spark.

I could not see straight even if I tried and I clung tightly to my mate, letting him anchor me to this world lest I float away and never return. Optimus was near frantic with the need to touch me as he pounded into my body, both physically and with his spark, and it showed in the numerous kisses and small bites he gave to my neck and chin before turning to one of my ears and nipping at that.

It felt like my very spark was going to leave my body with how fast it was spinning and whirling, taking in Optimus’ energy and pleasure. Vaguely, I could hear panting and half-screams and I only realized that I was hearing myself when my mate finally threw me up into climax once more.

I held on for dear life as my very world spun and darkened around me, feeling my mate flood me with his cum and his energy, bombarding me to complete his claim. Afterwards, I lay there, just trying to breathe. Optimus lay on me, lightly licking and kissing his claim on my shoulder, still pressed inside me and his spark interwoven with mine.

I blinked for a long moment, weariness and exhaustion quickly catching up to me, before whimpering and shuddering when my mate pulled from me.

“No!” I cried hoarsely, digging in my nails and trying to coordinate my limbs to pull my mate back. Insecurity and a need to be held filled me and a part of me wondered where this came from, but I didn’t care as my mate wrapped me in his arms, whispering something in my ear as he stood up. Usually, I would’ve curled up so I could rest my head on his shoulder and make it easier on him, but given that his arm wasn’t in the right place to support my back because of my wings and my severely drained energy, I couldn’t find it in myself to help. So I lay limp like a ragdoll in my mate’s hold, head lolling back and arms handing off the side. Pit, even my wings went with gravity and hung straight down.

The next thing I knew I was being lowered into warm, clean water and I shifted a bit, coming out of my brief black out to peer up at my mate as he sat me in his lap, reaching for the soap. My eyes fell shut as he began to care for and clean me and I melted into him, letting him do as he wished.

I must’ve fallen asleep for a few minutes because I opened my eyes next to see that I was being settled on a clean and stripped bed. “Opt’m’s,” I murmured, calling for my mate even as he settled in behind me, wrapping his arms around me and soothing any irrational fear of being alone.

“Rest,” he whispered, nuzzling my head. “You’re safe. I’m here.”

“L’ve ya,” I slurred, relaxing into the encroaching darkness.

“I love you too.”

 

(OoO)

 

The sound of knocking entered my warm darkness. I thought for a moment to actually wake up and answer it, but when it went away I quickly forgot about it. That is until I felt a spark that wasn’t my mate approach me. A voice spoke, saying my name and other stuff that I couldn’t process. I was on the verge of opening my eyes and seeing what was going on when a hand brushed my shoulder, just over my mate’s claim.

My body stiffened and my eyes shot open, crying out in fear and denial hoarsely even as I reached out and clumsily slapped the hand away. Someone was here to take me from my mate!

My mate was awake in the next instant, coming to life with a thunderous growl and roar, pulling me closer even as he reached over and lashed out at the intruder. I cowered under my angry mate, struggling to find the energy to move my own body let alone release my wings.

“What the Pit, Eric?!” a slightly familiar voice shouted as the stranger’s spark jumped back, out of my mate’s immediate range. “What’s your problem?” My mate growled before wrapping both arms around me as I slowly turned, grimacing and gasping at my body’s aches and stings. It was worth it to curl up and bury my nose in my mate’s chest.

Optimus stopped his growling enough to look down at me, taking in my scent and running his hands gently over my body when he sensed my pain and discomfort. His growling started up again when several other sparks entered our nest.

“What’s going on?” another familiar voice asked, cool and calm.

“They attacked me!” the first voice shouted, making my ears ring and head start to ache. I pressed harder against my mate, trying to block out the intruders even as fear began to work its way into my spark. My mate was trying to defend me against four intruders. Even he would struggle with those odds.

“Eric, Alex, what’s going on?” an accented voice drawled worriedly.

I needed to help my mate. We had to protect ourselves. A gasping whine left my throat as I gritted my teeth, calling up the energy to call up my wings. I didn’t need to look to know my glow was weak and stuttering, but that didn’t stop me from digging in further, making my hidden tattoos glow into existence. Now I just had to peel them off my skin. My spark spun in desperation even as my mate crooned and pet my hair, trying to soothe me as he glared at the intruders.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, kid. It’s just us!” a fourth deep voice rumbled.

“Wait. Is that a mark?” the first voice asked and I squeezed my eyes further shut as I rattled my wings weakly, forcing the energy to come and help me peel my hidden blades from my body. “Holy shit, Optimus claimed him. Everyone out. Out!”

“What’s going on?” a distant voice called worriedly even as the three sparks who had barged in after the first left our nest.

I panted and whined, trying to force my blades off my body and into the air, but I couldn’t get the energy to peel them past halfway. Even with most of the intruders gone, they could come back at any time. I needed to help my mate defend ourselves.

“Easy, guys,” the first voice whispered. “Alex, you need to calm down. You’re only going to hurt yourself. Optimus, make him stop. He’ll hurt himself.”

My mate cooed and petted my back, smoothing over the blades I was still trying to pull away from my body. I gasped for breath, not understanding why my mate wasn’t defending us. The intruder was still here!

“Shh, Alex,” my mate murmured into my ear, purposely projecting calm and peace. “It’s alright. We’re safe. Shh.”

Truly? I relaxed immediately under his command, trusting him to know what was right. I panted from the exertion as I let my hidden blades fade from sight, my glow dimming to near nothing and my wings visibly drooping.

“Can you understand me, Eric?” the voice asked quietly.

My mate nodded against my hair, petting and wiping away my sweat. “Yes. Bee brought me back.”

“Can I come closer without you trying to kill me?”

There was a long moment in which I nuzzled and begged for comfort and soothing in my spark and my mate readily gave it. “Yes,” my mate answered before squeezing me a little when I tensed, sensing the approaching intruder. “Easy, Bumblebee. It’s Ratchet. He won’t hurt you. I’m here.”

Despite his emotions and feelings, since I couldn’t really process my mate’s words, I trembled and tensed as cool hands fluttered down my back and over my shoulders. “He shouldn’t have tried to call his third form,” the voice muttered. “It exhausts him even when he’s perfectly fine and healthy. I’m surprised he’s still conscious after being claimed so recently.”

“It’s close,” Optimus replied, kissing my sweaty hair and rubbing my arm as I began to relax my tense muscles, beginning to tolerate the intruder with my mate right here. “I can barely sense him now. I doubt he knows what’s going on.”

“This was the first time you claimed him, right?” My mate’s head moved up and down as my breathing finally began to even out. “I’m going to bring food and water. No one but me will come in here. Listen to your mate. He will tell you when he’s ready to move. As is, he’s going to be very sore and achy and he will take a little bit to get his energy back. Be gentle when you take him again and pay very close attention to his needs. Psychologically, he’ll be looking to you for safety and comfort just as you’re focused on keeping threats away and him safe. If he thinks you don’t care for him, you could do damage that might not be reversible.”

“I understand. I don’t think I’ll take him again. I was…rough on him.”

“You’ll take him again, Optimus. Not because Bee expects it but because you won’t be able to resist the urge. Whenever Ironhide claims me now, he’ll spend the next day making sure I don’t need anything and keeping me occupied in ways that I’ll only be thinking of him. Now that’s what happens after the first claim. The first claim is going to be more demanding on both of you. I can’t exactly tell you what to expect since each couple is different, but I can tell you that you will take him a few more times over the next few days. Just be gentle about it. Let him rest and do what he wants.”

“And give him what he needs,” my mate murmured lowly.

“Listen to your spark and listen to him and we’ll help you.” I yawned and turned my head down, tuning out the chatter. “Thanks for the warning by the way.”

“Sorry. It just…hit me.”

“I understand. I’m just a call away. Get some water and food into him when you can. You’re both going to need it.”

A small sigh escaped me as the intruder finally left our nest and I relaxed my weary muscles and spark, molting my wings. Optimus carded a hand through my hair. “My beautiful, strong mate,” he murmured. “You’re safe. I’m here. You can rest. That’s it. Good, Bee. That’s good.”

My mind slammed back into unconsciousness before he could continue his litany of soft words.

When next I woke, it was to a headache and a finger tracing over my lips. I opened my lips a bit at the finger’s urging and a straw was pressed into my mouth. It took me a moment, but I remembered how and started drinking the water. I didn’t realize how thirsty I was until right then.

“Hey,” Eric greeted softly, taking the straw away once I released it. I blinked at him for a moment before smiling softly, leaning forward to nuzzle his neck and wrapping my arms around him. “You’re awake.”

“I hope so,” I croaked before clearing my throat. “Not that I wouldn’t mind the dream, but this all seems real.” My grimace told him what I meant as I adjusted my arms.

“Anything hurt in particular?” he asked, leaning to the side and looking me over.

I shook my head. “No. I’m just sore.”

“I’m sorry.”

I smiled again and rested my hand lightly over the bite on my shoulder. “Don’t be, fire bird. You were amazing.” To illustrate my point I leaned back and reached up, kissing my mate slowly. He returned it with infinite gentleness, wrapping a hand around the back of my head and tilting my head just a bit more to get deeper. He guided us to lay on our sides and I sighed in happiness as we broke for air. “I love you,” I said and he smiled brilliantly.

“I love you too. Do you need something right now? Food? Water?”

“You,” I answered cheekily. “The rest can come later. But a shower will probably be first.” He hummed his understanding and wrapped his arms around me, resting his cheek on my head.

I must’ve dozed off because the next thing I knew I was laying on my side with my mate and his heat pressed tightly to my back, arms wrapped around my chest and arms, holding me in place. A gasp left me as I felt my mate press slowly but easily into my body. The quiet moan leaving me caught the attention of my mate and he leaned forward, kissing and nuzzling the back of my ear.

“Love,” he groaned as he gave a slow thrust.

I bit my lip, fighting a whimper of pleasure as he torturously dragged against that sweet spot inside me. “Opti,” I gasped out, twitching and shifting in his embrace.

“Sh, Bee. Just relax. No rush. Safe. Love you,” he murmured, moving his hands to lace with mine and I moaned, pushing back against my mate with the next thrust.  
My breathing began to synch up with my mates as his warm air brushed over the back of my neck and ear. It was so slow and gentle the way he was rocking into my body, almost lazy. I didn’t grow bored or restless with the slowness, instead I twitched and pressed into every touch my mate dropped onto my body, slowly stoking that flame in my spark to hotter levels and I made sure that I shared everything I was feeling with him, casting out my spark over our bond and looping everything back to him.

Time held no value to me as my mate kept my body singing and pulsing with pleasure and love until my orgasm rolled in and gently seized my body and mind, feeling more like a really, really good stretch than a mind-blowing climax. I blinked tiredly, sighing in happiness as my mate nuzzled and kissed my neck. He always strayed back to the mark on my shoulder, purring in pleasure.

I rested for a few minutes, sinking into his arms until he pulled out. My nose wrinkled in faint disgust as it was suddenly brought to mind that I was sticky and sweaty and I was getting hungry. To my surprise, Optimus seemed to pick up on this immediately. He must’ve been playing closer attention to my spark than I thought he was. “Bath or food first?” he asked, even as he moved to get up.

“Bath,” I replied instantly, stretching out my legs and arms slowly, grimacing as the pleasant warmth of my orgasm faded and left the aching and soreness behind. My teeth sank lightly into my bottom lip as I started to sit up, pain flaring from my back.

Before I could even think about asking for help, Eric was there, wrapping his arms around my waist and legs. “Hey, hey, hey, easy. Let me help.” Slowly, he stood up, picking me up from the bed. I felt his guilt as he picked up my poorly hidden discomfort. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

My lips twitched in a smile. “I really don’t care, Op. The process of getting to this point was very fun.” He hummed in faint amusement and understanding as he crouched and ran the bath, keeping and hand in the water to test the temperature. The bath was actually more like a Jacuzzi, but neither of us were complaining.

The second he sank in with me in his arms, I groaned in relief at the heat and warmth. Already I could feel it working at the sweat and filth on my body as well as relaxing the knots in my muscles. “Yes,” I hissed quietly, drawing it out as I removed my arms from my mate’s neck to swish them in the water and duck down.

Optimus smiled. “You okay?” he asked, loosening his grip to see if I wanted to leave. I nodded and scooted off of his lap, submerging myself for a brief second before surfacing again and sitting next to my mate. My purr made my mate chuckle even as we started cleaning up each other.

Not too much later, we were both dressed and presentable when Optimus opened the door to our room and walked out. All eyes turned to us and any other time I would’ve blushed like mad and hidden away for a day or two but settled in my mate’s arms and surrounded by familiar sparks radiating only welcome, curiosity, and slight concern I could only smile in greeting.

“Hey, BB,” Jazz greeted from where he was draped all across Prowl’s lap. The tactician didn’t seem to mind as he went back to where he was looking over his laptop in the loveseat. “So how was it?” Genuine curiosity filled the mech even as I nudged my mate to take me over by where Gabe was lounging on the couch.

“You’re missing out, Jazz. It’s like nothing you’ve ever come across,” I answered honestly, thinking about the utter feeling of safety and being loved while being claimed. There wasn’t room for doubt or other negative emotions. It was incredible. To try and convey my feeling, I reached out with my spark and sent a memory feeling and I watched as my commander’s massive grin melted into a look of surprise.

“Oh,” he muttered before he seemed to take the feeling from me and wrap it around himself. He hummed to himself even as he stretched and rolled over, luxuriating in the feeling. Prowl stopped his work for a moment and gazed down at his spark mate, no doubt catching at least of hint of what I was giving Jazz. He smiled indulgently, petting Jazz’s head.

I smiled as Eric set me down next to Gabe, making sure I was good before backing up and heading to the kitchen. Immediately, I twisted my legs up to my chest and turned, cuddling into Gabe’s side. My big brother smiled fondly, spark practically melting to my senses even as he wrapped an arm around me.

“How you feeling, kid?” he asked.

“Peaceful,” I purred, absorbing the radiating warmth and safety Ironhide always gave off.

Ironhide chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll bet Prime’s glued you to cloud nine, right now.”

“Pit yeah,” I affirmed, looking to the side and finding the twins wrapped around each other on the floor and Roddy in the single chair tapping at his phone. “Hey, guys,” I greeted quietly.

Roddy and Sid grinned back and Sunny just grunted and waved a careless hand. “Hey, Alex,” Roddy said back, sitting forward. “Finally free to actually breathe?” I grinned back, not really caring to respond back. Their lack of questions towards me must’ve meant they’d found another informational source. Probably Ratchet.

Speaking of the doctor, I glanced to where he and Optimus were speaking in the kitchen and felt how centered and calm he was in his spark. It was nice to have such a peaceful moment with everyone. I doubted we would get many more once we shipped out to the training base. A battle with all the odds stacked against us was just around the corner, but in this moment I couldn’t find it in myself to care. Call it procrastination, but I was going to get my absolute fill of my family while I could.

After all, I didn’t know if any of us would make it through the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’ll admit, I see a lot of the Omega verse influencing this scene and future scenes. Whoops. *nose bleeds* shit *grabs tissue*.
> 
> I hope that answered all the questions you guys posted and I’ll say this for everyone: Elita-One and Chromia will NOT be getting together with Optimus or Ironhide. They are not spark mates to each other.
> 
> Also, I’m sorry to inform you all, but I’m going back to one update a week. Every Thursday. I have too many projects and finals to prepare for. Weekends are my homework/study time so no more Sunday updates. Sorry guys.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "text" = English  
> " **text** " = Cybertronian

The next three-and-a-half weeks passed by in a blur. Most of the time I was up in the sky, training my air force. They were learning at an incredible rate, listening attentively to my lectures and explanation of Cybertronian air maneuvers to expect and why they are so deadly and difficult to avoid. They took notes even and reviewed the information later at night. I know that detail because insomnia seems to have sunken its teeth into me once more and allowed me to wander around base mostly unnoticed. It made me happy that my air force was so focused and determined.

Every single day I took nearly all of them up into the air in groups, drilling them in how to move and spin and plot their next move. It was difficult teaching them how to get out of trapping maneuvers like that Spiral/Helix without any actual practice dummies or simulators, but I managed it after a few days of nothing but that escape maneuver. They were doing so well. It was just a matter of refining their movements, getting them to do it on a split-second warning, and teaching them anything new. I’m sure we were burning through a ton of jet fuel with my relentless training, but if it got them prepared I wasn’t going to listen to any budget or stockpile complaints.

Ironhide seemed to be making them same amount of progress with his ground troops if his yelling and cursing was anything to go by. Ratchet was set up in medical and was helping the twins and Roddy train their own teams since they didn’t have all their memories and were essentially still teenagers trying to train professional soldiers. As far as I’ve heard it was hit-and-miss sometimes with the trio, but they were getting there.

Optimus was keeping busy as well. He seemed to be getting along well with the gathered commanders and leaders, planning and talking strategy. He wasn’t too happy about my insomnia, worrying that I wasn’t getting enough sleep. I always made sure to lay down with him when it was time for bed and I stayed with him until he was asleep. Then I left to plan my next lecture or maneuver to teach my air force. I tried assuring him that I slept when I needed it, even sending my troops back on an early rest day or for a lunch break when I needed to crash for a few minutes.

It probably didn’t help that I found my old friend caffeine.

I snorted lightly as I sat in the mess hall of the base, papers strewn all around me as I tried to draw and visualize a maneuver I’d only seen once back on Cybertron, but no matter how many times I tried bringing it back to life, there was something wrong with it. It was never right.

I dropped my pen and rested my chin on my propped up hand, sighing heavily. My brain just didn’t want to work today. Every time I started focusing and working, a stray random thought came up and I lost everything. It was beyond annoying.

“Hey, Bee!”

“Wassup, my brother from another mother?”

I twitched and looked around in suspicion as Roddy and Sideswipe plopped down on either side of me, putting an arm over my shoulder. Sunstreaker sat down directly in front of me, smirking faintly.

Oh, the world has ended.

I glanced either direction at the shit-eating grins Sid and Hot Rod were giving me, suspicion and worry growing. “What the fuck is going on?” I demanded lowly, not liking how I was the center of the trio’s attention right now. Mischievous attention.

“Nothing, Alex,” Hot Rod assured me and I didn’t believe him for one second. “Nothing at all. You gotta relax, my friend. We’re not going to hurt you.”

“No, we’d never hurt our dear and precious friend Bumblebee. Would we, Roddy?” Sid asked in a sarcastic and worrying drawl.

“Of course not!”

My eye twitched as I looked at Sunstreaker, waiting for him to add his insanity to the bunch. It scared me when his smirk grew. “We want you to come with us,” he said simply.

“Uh-huh,” I hummed. “Go with you where?”

“Out. Anywhere but here.” The two idiots on either side of me nodded.

“We’ve been here too long, Bee!” Sid exclaimed in a whining tone.

“We need to put the wheels to the road and say ‘Adios, amigos!’,” Roddy added.

Sideswipe snickered from my right. “Nos vemos, pinche idiotos!”

The two cracked up and started speaking in rapid Spanish while I again looked to Sunny for an answer. He supplied it easily, “We want to leave and do something different. We need you to sweet talk one of these guys into giving us a car and letting us out.”

I stared at the yellow twin as Dumb and Dumber finally shut up and waited for my answer. I mulled over possible things to say back to them for a long moment before I nodded. “Alright, I’m in.” Sunstreaker grinned while cheering erupted from either side of me. I gathered up my papers. “Go change into something less noticeable and grab a hat. I’ll meet you in the car garage in fifteen minutes, got it?”

They were gone before I even had my papers stacked up. I grinned at their enthusiasm before hurrying to follow.

I sprinted to mine and Optimus’ room, throwing my papers in a corner I knew they wouldn’t be bothered in and quickly grabbed a dark shirt, threw it on and ran back out the door, heading for the parking lot of the base.

I got there just in time to see the Roddy leaning down under the steering wheel of I car I knew had been unfortunately left unlocked. The twins were anxiously leaning over my best friend before the sound of an engine roaring to life filled the air. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the parking lot manager come out of his little office, drawn by the sound, and a grin crossed my face as the trio all piled in the car, yelling at me to hurry up when they spotted me.

“Go!” I yelled, waving an arm. “Go, go, go, go!”

Let it never be said that they weren’t prepared to peel the pit out of here. Hot Rod floored it, peeling it out of the parking lot and heading for the stretch of road that would take them out of the large parking lot and towards the base gate. I took a short cut in order to intercept them, spark racing with excitement as I stretched my legs and raced to make my escape before my chances of success hit zero.

The trio didn’t even bother opening a door as I neared, trusting me and I didn’t disappoint them. Jazz would’ve been proud of the flip and twist I did, calling out my wings and angling myself so I slid down the back windshield, bracing my feet on the rear spoiler to keep from flying off with the speed of the car. More than a few people in uniform raced out of their buildings, yelling and waving their hands, but I just grinned and waved goodbye.

Across my bond with Optimus, I felt his confusion and amusement just as I caught sight of him standing and staring with Ironhide and Ratchet. I waved especially vigorously in their direction before whooping and cheering as Hot Rod blasted off of the base unimpeded. With nothing but straight road in front of us, I took the chance to twist myself through a rear window and into the rear seat.

“That was awesome!” Sideswipe yelled, radio already blasting music and engine roaring as Roddy floored it.

“That flip was incredible!” Sunstreaker exclaimed, clapping a hand on my shoulder and I grinned back.

“We’re free, bitches!” I shouted, pumping my fists.

The trio yelled and cheered their agreements as we blasted our way to the nearest unfortunate human settlement. It was actually a decent sized town with a mall and a river nearby and we obviously headed for the mall where the most chaos was.

Once Roddy pulled into a parking spot he turned and looked at all of us before pulling a wad of cash out of his pocket. “So just how loaded are we?” he asked with a sly grin. The twins automatically pulled out cards that had the name ‘David Lakare’ embossed on it and I couldn’t help but grin at their vindictive grins.

“Once again, losers, I trump all y’all,” I said with a smirk as I pulled out a pure black government-issue credit card. Optimus didn’t know I’d taken the card, which had been given to provide for any needs the Autobots could possibly have. Well, we currently needed a chaos spree. We laughed and snickered at our illicitly provided monetary prizes before piling out of the car and speed-walking for the mall.

“First stop is a hat store,” I announced, running a hand through my bright blond hair and eyeing my friends’ brightly colored hair. “And sunglasses.”

Sunstreaker sniffed disdainfully. “If you think anything is touching my hair, you have another thing coming.” When I raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that booked no room for argument, he compromised. “But I can do sunglasses.” I accepted it and we quickly and discreetly got our covers. Feeling bold, we actually invaded Sunglasses Hut and got out shades there. “If we’re going to be famous, we may as well look it,” Sunstreaker reasoned happily as he adjusted his Gucci sunglasses in a mirror.

Identities moderately hidden, Sideswipe dragged us to his first choice destination. The arcade. It was childish at first, but the tickets quickly made it competitive and we were all about competition. Roddy dominated most of the games given that they were shooting and racing, but the twins redeemed themselves by hitting the jackpot on one of luck machines, getting a couple hundred tickets. Me? I got my tickets by stealing them from the others. They didn’t realize until I counted the second most tickets even though I hadn’t won a single game. As far as I was concerned, when they ganged up on me in retaliation and took the tickets back, they were just jealous of my mad skills.

Next spot was chosen by Sunstreaker, who instantly chose several designer spots and immediately started shopping, making us shop and choose clothes as well. I have to say, I’d never dressed so well in my life and it surprised me how much confidence it suddenly filled me when I changed out of my original outfit into my new one.

I let Roddy choose the next thing we should do, and he practically sprinted outside to the East parking lot where a whole space had been fenced off for a go-kart race track. Again, Roddy beat our asses at it, but I was happy to say that I made his ass spin out a few times when he tried to pass me.

I lead us to the food court for my turn and we were happily chatting about our day as we ate.

“I’ve been needing to do something like this for a long time,” I revealed with a happy smile as I pop a fry into my mouth.

“Same,” Roddy seconded, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. “The good kid act wears down on you after so long.”

Sid snorted and narrowed his eyes at Hot Rod. “Are you serious? You and Alex here are some of the whitest kids we’ve ever met. You are good kids. You’ve never seen a bad kid act.”

Roddy spluttered and started to defend himself, citing his street racing habits, and Sunny shook his head. “You’re a good kid with a less-than-legal hobby. Not a bad kid. And Alex is an angel. In bed on time, does his work, does what he’s told.” I narrowed my eyes back in a mild glare and he looked at me, spreading his hands. “What? It’s true.”

“Nothing,” I said after I decided to let it go and let them think what they wanted. It wasn’t exactly something I wanted to be admitting to. I don’t know if I even wanted to tell Optimus at any point. Did that make me a bad bond mate?

While I was pondering the rights and wrongs of keeping that particular secret, Roddy got over his embarrassment. “So, how is training going for you, Alex?”

Sid grunted in disapproval before eating a fry. “No talking about work right now,” he grumbled.

“What? I’m interested! I see him up in the air with the jets all the time,” Hot Rod defended himself.

“I want to know too,” Sunstreaker added his two cents and I didn’t think it was so much out of curiosity at my work but more towards siding against his brother.

I smiled a bit and decided to indulge them. “It’s going well. It’s a bit difficult trying to apply Cybertronian flying maneuvers to Earth jets. But I make it work. I just wish the humans were more technologically advanced. Their jets can’t even hover.” The trio kind of blinked and shrugged at my complaining, not really understanding how cave-men the humans were in evolution compared to us. “Anyway, I think I’ll have everyone prepared by the time Elita-One makes here landfall. Hopefully I’ll be able to use her ship in the battle.”

“Do you honestly think we’ll be able to win?” Sideswipe asked quietly.

I sighed and pushed my tray away, resting my elbows on the wobbly table. “I’m honestly not going to answer that. I’ve seen battles with every odd in our favor end up with us losing and retreating and vis versa. And I do believe in jinxing, by the way. But I think we have a chance.” I nodded to myself as I ran the advantages and disadvantages over in my head. “The sooner we end that battle, the better for us. Our biggest advantage lies in our element of surprise. Push hard and brutal in the beginning because that’s our best chance.”

The tentative smiles and looks of relief made my spark sink and I almost thought about reminding them that battle was no sure thing, but their confidence and belief in being able to win was something that could pull them through the battle alive, so I wasn’t going to bother.

“I just want another ship,” I bemoaned dramatically, scratching my cheek. “Elita-One’s ship, I’m going to use it regardless. I need it. But having another one would be amazing.”

“Why not use yours?” my best friend asked curiously.

I sighed and shook my head. “We crash landed here on Earth. Everything we could salvage is already back at the Autoshop. We barely made it out of that crash alive.” Hot Rod hummed in sympathetic disappointment and I propped my chin on my hand, looking at the trio again. “But it’s fine,” I added quietly with a shrug. “I would like it, but I don’t need another ship.” I blinked as a thought occurred to me and I looked at the trio in front of me. I really looked at them as the idea expanded in my head and dug in tight.

“What?” Sunstreaker demanded, glaring back.

“Where is your ship?” I demanded in return and got three surprised blinks in return. “Where. Is. Your. Ship?”

They looked at each other in silence before looking back at me. “We can barely remember how to fight,” Sid pointed out sheepishly. “We don’t remember where we landed.”

I growled quietly, glaring down at the table as I tapped my fingers, thinking it over before yet another idea hit me. “Memories are in your sparks,” I whispered even as I finished planning out the idea. I leaned forward, an excited grin on my face. “Your sparks! Your sparks know!”

Confusion was soon replaced with understanding. “And you’re the empath,” Hot Rod finished and I nodded enthusiastically, nearly losing my hat. “Then look! Find our ship.”

I drew back just a little bit. “It’s not going to be comfortable,” I admitted quietly.

“Can you do it?” Sunstreaker asked.

I shrugged and spread my hands. “Yes. But it’s not going to be easy on you. Our sparks aren’t compatible. I’m always at the periphery, so our energies never mix, but if I go searching through your sparks, we’re definitely going to feel it.”

“How bad?”

I looked them dead in the eyes. “I often used it for interrogation,” I snapped quietly, looking around at the food court and pulling down my hat when I saw a group of girls looking over at us and whispering amongst themselves. “But I can put you to sleep. Make it easier so your spark isn’t fighting mine.”

They shifted uncomfortably and looked between each other before facing me. “Well, you need our ship,” Hot Rod offered. “Just do it. We can take it.”

I bit my lip, crossing my arms and leaning back. “Okay. I’ll make it fast. Lay down your head: I’m going to make you go to sleep so this is easier.” Roddy complied easily, tucking his face into his elbow and relaxing. I looked to the twins before nodding in the direction of the group of girls. “Keep an eye out. If we need to leave snap me out of it.” They nodded their understanding before turning their chairs slightly to expand their casual fields of view.

With that covered, I closed my eyes and focused on my spark. This would be difficult without bringing my wings out, but I should be able to manage it. During my time on Earth, my spark had become ridiculously sensitive and strong, so there was a chance I could pull this off.

I turned all my attention to the spark in front of me, giving off small waves of trust as he waited and I gently broached the spark, sending peace and care to the foreign spark. I’d never consciously sent a spark to sleep, but I had an idea on how to. Awake sparks were much more active, giving off more energy. Sleeping sparks were still and quiet, harder to pick up since they weren’t broadcasting. I just needed to slow down Hot Rod’s spark until it was asleep.

As gently as possible, I cast out a net around the spark with my own energy, completely encasing the spark before tightening down on it. Discomfort began to twitch and poke at myself and I could detect the same from Hot Rod, but I kept tightening my hold, slowing the spinning spark down by sheer will until finally all emotions stopped and the discomfort faded into unconsciousness. Hot Rod was asleep.

My first task complete, I thought about the second one. Looking for a specific memory. Only problem was I didn’t “look” with my spark. I “felt” with my spark. Every emotion, presence, and spark came to me like energy. Everything was energy to me: weak, strong, new, old, tainted, pure, familiar, unfamiliar. I felt it all in my own spark. So I needed to “feel” out this particular memory.

I immediately began to feel out for older memories that didn’t have the…warmer feeling that Earth gave off. Hot Rod was still Hot Rod when he landed. I was feeling for colder memories that were aged.

My body physically shuddered as the wrongness of probing a spark that wasn’t Optimus’ began to twist in my spark, but I ignored it, finding the general area I suspected the memory to be in. I cycled through the emotions of the memories.

Excitement, worry, sleep, sleep, sleep.

Okay, that had to be Hot Rod in travel stasis once he and the twins left Cybertron. I was getting closer.

Confusion, worry, frustration, frustration, regret, determination, caution, new, Earth.

There! There it was!

I poked at that particular part of Hot Rod’s spark and the memory instantly filled my spark. It was so fuzzy given that it was a spark memory, but I “watched” as Hot Rod took his first steps on planet Earth, wondering where the pit myself and the others were and what he should do. I focused on his surroundings, slowing down the memory as I took in every detail.

It wasn’t so much the visuals that told me where the ship was hidden, it was the spark memory telling me where it had been first made.

I knew where the ship was.

I physically sat up, taking a deep breath as I opened my eyes. The second I released my sleeping-hold on Roddy’s spark it jolted awake and Roddy nearly fell out of his chair sitting up.

“Oh, thank God,” one of the twins said and I looked at the pair, trying to remember where I was and separate myself from the spark memory. “We need to go. Now,” Sunstreaker murmured even as he stood up, pulling his sunglasses on. I didn’t even bother looking around for whatever spooked the calm and collected twin. I just shoved my chair back and moved, following the yellow twin almost blindly as Sid helped Roddy up.

I caught brief glimpses of a crowd and cameras, but I didn’t really come back to myself until Sunstreaker roughly pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic.

“That was a close one,” Sid chuckled from the back seat.

“I’ll take your word on it,” my best friend said back, sitting up straight.

I turned my full attention to him. “You feeling okay?” I asked worriedly.

He nodded and waved a hand dismissively. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just startled is all. You’re really frickin’ strong.”

I grimaced a little bit. “I’m sorry.”

“But did you get it?”

My grimace turned into a smile of triumph. “Yes. You guys landed in Oregon and decided to hide your ship in Mount St. Hilary of all places.”

Sideswipe leaned forward this time, grin plastered on his face. “So,” he drawled. “Road trip.”

“You really think I want to spend two days with you three in a small car?” his twin sneered, curling his lip for effect.

“I think you want to get away from that glorified prison for two days and find your ship,” I shot back with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to decide on if we were driving or going back to base to work. Well, we could go back and simply fly to Oregon, but even I wanted out for a while.

Sunstreaker opened his mouth to reply before snapping it shut and sighing. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

 

(OoO)

 

We drove constantly. We would switch out when we got tired and would sleep. It was the quickest way to get through this trip. I mostly did the night driving, being the insomniac and everything. It was alright the first third of the trip. Everyone eventually dozed off and it was quiet and peaceful. I called Optimus and explained what was going on. He wasn’t too happy about it and I heard Ironhide yelling in the background on how we were all little shits for leaving without him, but he conceded after getting a promise to check in periodically.

Around halfway through the trip things turned a little South. We’d been in the car for nearly a day straight and everyone was a little irritable. The road trip games had been exhausted and beaten to death. The twins nearly got into a physical fight if I didn’t promise to make them sleep for the rest of the trip if they didn’t shut the fuck up in the five seconds and boy did they quiet down.

The last third of the trip was actually pleasant.

We talked. We talked about everything from the stupidest and moronic topics to personal and deep topics. It was very interesting.

“Hey, Alex.”

“Hmm,” I hummed from where I was balled up in what should’ve been an uncomfortable position in the front seat. I was slouched down so much that my back was practically in the seat and my legs were curled up on top of me with my heels resting on the dash. I was currently trying to beat level 315 in Candy Crush.

“How did you meet Eric, Uncle Seb, and the others?”

I blinked and paused my game, glancing at where Sid was lounging in the back seat, head pressed against the window. “How did I meet the guys?” I repeated, not quite sure I was hearing things right. One of the twins, the pair that tolerated me when our boundaries overlapped when it came to family, was asking something somewhat personal? Well, it was a step in the right direction. “I guess you could say that Eric introduced me to the guys when he brought me to the Autoshop,” I answered with a small smile twitching at my lips. “But I met Eric earlier when I broke into the shop.”

“Were you there to rob them?” Roddy asked from directly behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Sid shift and put his feet in my best friend’s lap.

“Yeah.” I blew out a breath. “I hadn’t robbed a place in over a year when I decided to rob them.”

“How often have you been robbing places?” Sunny asked, looking at me in confusion and slight disapproval. It took a moment to not take offense and defend myself.

I shrugged and looked out my window, watching the landscape pass by. “For years. I needed the money.”

There was a beat of silence before Roddy spoke up. “Was it because of your parents?”

I smiled a little bit. “They didn’t force me to do it if that’s what you’re asking. I made the decision by myself.”

“Because your parents weren’t making enough money to take care of you.” This time Roddy didn’t ask.

“Yeah,” I murmured softly. “I was… I don’t know. Hungry, tired, sad. Helpless. I knew at that point in life that if I wanted things I needed money, but I couldn’t work, my mother couldn’t work, my father gambled and lost any money we had. I saw the money everywhere, but since I couldn’t work for it I had to take it.”

“And you were never caught?” Sid asked.

I snorted and looked over my shoulder. “Have you met me?” He smiled winningly and I shook my head. “No. The only time I was caught was when I broke into the Autoshop and my accomplices decided to ransack the place because we couldn’t steal any tools or cash. Locked up too tight for me at the time.”

Sunny switched his grip on the steering wheel as he passed an old and rusty minivan. “So you robbed places to survive? You haven’t robbed any place since living with Uncle Seb?”

I shook my head. “Nope.” I popped the ‘p’. “No need to.” Sunny grunted and I wasn’t sure if he still disapproved and I didn’t very much want to look into his spark. I was kind of sick of the feel of these three sparks after days of constantly being in their presence. “So what’s your story?” I asked, waving a hand at the twins. “You heard mine. What’s yours?”

Sunny snorted. “That wasn’t your life story. That was how you met Uncle Seb and a crappy version of it at that.”

“If you want to hear our story, you have to tell us yours,” Sid added.

I sank back in my seat and looked at my reflection in the glass. The silence stretched for a moment before I sighed. “One of my first memories is of my home,” I started. “I remember it was dirty and cold. My mother was in the kitchen doing something and my father was in the living room. The TV was on and I wanted to watch TV. So I go up to my father. He’s drinking, kind of asleep, and I don’t want to wake him up. He’ll be angry.

“So I get the remote and I start looking for something to watch. I think it was Sponge Bob. I hate Sponge Bob, but it was the only thing on that late at night. I sit down and I start watching when my father wakes up. He grabs me by my hair and yanks me up. He shakes me and throws me at the TV and it breaks. There’s glass everywhere and now he’s really mad.”

I paused for a moment. “That’s the first real beating I remember. He gave me this scar.” I reach up and trace my right shoulder where it met my neck, running a finger along the faint depression. “My mother watched the entire thing.”

“Alex…” Roddy murmured, reaching a hand over my seat to grasp my shoulder and I squeezed it back.

“I didn’t have a happy childhood,” I continued. “My mother got sick, my father was always drunk, I was always his outlet. At the time I thought my mother had cancer and she needed medicine. When I started stealing, I used the money to help get her meds, put me in self-defense classes, and buy food. It wasn’t until much later that I realized my mother was an addict either always high or going through withdrawal. The guys got me out of that situation.”

I smiled at the memories. “They did so much for me. Jazz became my legal guardian, Eric let me live with him, Seb fed me, Gabe taught me how to fight better, and Prowl bent the rules to keep me safe. I will always owe them everything.”

“We’re sorry,” Sid offered after a moment, but I shook my head and smiled wanly at him.

“Don’t be. After everything, you guys deserved to know. Besides, I think I’m one of the luckiest guys in the universe. Aside from us, who can say they have an awesome family like us? And we’re going to have them for centuries to come.”

I sensed the swirling emotions, but didn’t pick at them.

“Our turn now, huh?” Sid asked. “Well, we came from a good family. Our mom and dad waited quite a while to have us, so they were financially stable, had a good house, good town, and everything. We had a fun childhood. Played around, went places, had big birthday parties, so on and so forth. Our mom was stay-at-home and our dad was in the military like Uncle Seb. He always came to visit us when he was on leave. Both Uncle Seb and our dad, I mean. Dad was in the marine core, pretty high I guess. He led his own squad.”

“We were nine when men in military uniform visited us,” Sunny stepped in. “Our mom, she took one look at them and knew. She yelled at them to leave before she clutched her chest and suddenly she couldn’t breathe. The day we lost our dad was the day we nearly lost our mom. We learned then that her heart was weak. She couldn’t take stress well or else she would overwork her heart and it would just…stop. Uncle Seb showed up soon after, apologizing and begging for forgiveness. He was the medic who worked on our dad. He couldn’t save him. I think that’s why he was discharged from the military.”

“I don’t think mom ever really forgave Uncle Seb for that. We grieved and mourned our dad, tried to take care of our mom,” Sid said. “She couldn’t work most jobs because of her heart and we had some sort of pension from the government, but money became tight. Until David met mom.”

Sunny’s lip curled. “He rained money down on mom, bought her a new house, a new car, new clothes, everything. He gave us stuff too, but we didn’t want it. We could see him controlling and manipulating her. She couldn’t do anything without his permission first.”

“He was never our dad,” Sideswipe muttered. “He never really loved us. I’m not sure he loves our mom or if she’s just a…project.”

I hummed in understanding. “I’m sorry that happened. And I’m sorry for making you think I was getting between you and Ratchet.”

Sunny shook his head. “We should’ve thought before assuming anything. They’re a close-knit group of guys. They wouldn’t have let just anyone come live with them.”

“Still.” I blew a breath before moving from my balled up position to sit up properly, twisting and turning to pop my back. “What about you Roddy? How did you get here?”

Hot Rod smiled a bit and patted Sid’s shin. “I don’t think my story compares to your guys’ stories.”

“We’re not comparing,” I pointed out. “We’re just talking. Learning about each other and all that shit.”

My best friend snorted before shrugging. “I guess I had a pretty normal childhood. I was the only child to my parents. I had friends, went to school. My parents made sure to teach me Catholicism and to believe in God.” He laughed and shook his head. “And now I believe in Primus. That turned out well. Anyway, I think everything was pretty normal up until…8th grade I guess. I was an average student and I wasn’t very interested in girls. I didn’t think anything of it because how could I worry about a lack of interest when I didn’t understand that interest, you know? When I was in 8th grade I met this boy. Cute like you could not believe. Dimples, blue eyes, blonde hair, and everything. We got to talking and became friends and then I started having feelings towards him. I wanted him in the way that movies show the hero wants to girl.

“So one day, when I’m at home working on a project with this boy, I kiss him. I didn’t see anything wrong in doing it. He was confused. He didn’t…understand I guess and asked me why I did that. He got all flustered and blushed and left, going home. Later that night my parents got a call from his parents. Since then, my parents have been throwing girls at me left and right and telling me over and over again, gays go to hell.

“I was so tired of it and I hated myself for not liking girls. If I liked girls, then none of that would’ve been a problem. I even tried dating one of them, trying to enjoy it. It didn’t work out. Finally, I couldn’t give less of a fuck. I took up street racing and found another boyfriend.” He laughed to himself. “My parents walked in on us and the next thing I know I’m in Central City, walking alone at night before running into a dragon.”

I break out into a laugh while the twins look at him like he’s crazy. “A dragon?” they chorused.

Roddy grinned and nodded at me. “Stupid me, I hear a noise in a warehouse and I go see what it is. Imagine my surprise when I run into this faceless dragon that would’ve burned me to a crisp if it hadn’t been for Alex.”

I wiped my eyes free of tears and shook my head. “You had the funniest expression on your face,” I told him and he scowled, leaning forward to whack my shoulder.

Sid still looked at me. “A dragon?”

I nodded. “A dragon construct. Much bigger and harder to fight than peons.” Understanding dawned.

“I have to say that I was shocked when I saw you Alex,” Roddy admitted. “Especially when you started flying.”

I smiled before running a hand through my hair and smiling charmingly. “You thought I was hot, didn’t you?”

Roddy smiled back. “At the time, no. I was a bit more concerned with the dragon. When I met you at the dinner and started getting to know you…yeah.”

I felt the blush coloring my cheeks. “Got a thing for blonds, don’t ya?” I asked and watched as a blush spread across his cheeks.

“I’ve got a thing for hot guys,” he corrected me, plowing through with confidence despite his embarrassment. I had to give him props.

Sid nudged Hot Rod’s chest with his foot with a grin. “Don’t worry about it, Roddy. Sunny here actually prefers small red heads, preferably guys but girls are okay too.”

Sunny nodded. “Spitfires and no drama please.”

Roddy laughed before looking at Sid. “And what’s your type?”

I felt Sideswipe’s desire as he racked his eyes roguishly over Hot Rod and grinned. “Green eyes, freckles, and a big smile,” he answered and my friend laughed, patting Sid’s leg, thinking he was playing with him. I, however, felt the honesty and met Sid’s eyes for a long moment before smiling and facing forward once more.

“So you and Eric are mated now, right?” Sunny asked. I nodded. “How does that all work? Aren’t spark mates and bond mates the same thing?”

I shook my head. “No. See, a pair or trio are spark mates when their sparks are compatible. When they can safely exchange energy between each other. Bond mates are when the spark mates literally give pieces of their spark to their other, creating a bond beyond the natural resonance of spark mates. Some couples choose to remain spark mates, some choose to become bond mates, but especially compatible partners like Eric and I and Seb and Ironhide, go through this need to claim each other. Normally the more dominant partner does the claiming, but it reaffirms the bond and leaves a visual mark on the claimed partner to warn off other spark mates because way back when before the wars it was possible to have multiple spark mates.” I moved my shirt and tugged it off my shoulder, showing them slightly scared and darker patch of skin on my shoulder. “If I had other spark mates, they would know that Eric had claimed me and that I was officially off the market.”

“Seems kind of…primitive,” Sunny observed, leaning over to peer at the mark for a moment before focusing back on the road.

I nodded. “Oh, yeah, it is. Scientists have tried to understand what triggers the claiming and how to suppress it for years before the war, according to Ratchet. Never happened. Now, for the rest of my life I will only ever be his.” I thought for a moment. Unless my Seeker nature decides to act up and demand a third that is. I grimaced before pushing the thought away. “So how did you guys do in your awakening?” I asked, moving onto another topic of discussion. It was nice to actually talk with them. I didn’t want to stop.

“You mean when our wings came out, right?” Sid clarified and I nodded.

Roddy sat forward. “I was the first one to do it. It was a little after Christmas and the guys had been insisting that I stay with them because it would happen soon. They felt it or something. They tried to prepare me for it, but it still sucked ass.”

The twins nodded in unison. “We went through it pretty much at the same time as him,” Sid explained. “Like the second he fell over we did too.”

I looked at the twins in interest. “That’s actually fairly empathetic. But you two aren’t empaths. How odd.”

“Uncle Seb said the same thing,” Sunny told me and I lifted an eyebrow.

“It’s also odd because now that I think about it you guys took much longer than me,” I pointed out. “I should’ve paid attention, but it slipped my mind. My wings emerged maybe a month and a half after I felt the first burn.” I thought for a moment before shrugging. “Probably another thing to do with my spark. I don’t know.”

Another beat of silence. My eyes were starting to get heavy watching everything fly by out the window. I had no idea where we were. “Trio?”

“Wha?” I mumbled, turning to look at a widely grinning Sideswipe. Normally that smile meant absolute trouble.

“You said a pair or trio. As in, it’s normal to have two partners?” If it were possible that grin grew wider and I had to fight the urge to yell TMI when he glanced between his twin and Roddy. Incest was taboo here on Earth and I didn’t think the twins had shaken off anywhere near enough human stigmas to start getting together again. It was, after all, natural for twins to spark merge at the very least. According to Ratchet that is. I also didn’t think they’d distanced themselves from Earth enough to consider multiple partners. Pit, I hadn’t.

“Yeah, trios,” I repeated. “It’s not unusual for three spark mates to get together and form a bond between all of them.” I thought for a moment. “Well, it’s unusual for grounders with the exception of Praxians like Prowl. Seekers mated in threes all the time before the war. They were called trines.”

“Aren’t you a Seeker?” Sideswipe asked curiously.

I hesitated before nodding. “Yes.” I drew out the syllable before raising a hand and shaking it uncertainly. “Biologically speaking, yes. I am a Seeker. Myself and all my past reincarnations have always been Seekers. It comes with being the City-Leader of Vos. But technically speaking…no. I’m not. I was raised by grounders, taught by them and I copied them as any youngling would do growing up. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve baffled other Seekers with how I fight and behave.” I smirked lightly.

“But you said biologically, you are a Seeker,” Sunny repeated, waiting for my nod. “So does that mean you have to get another mate besides Eric…Optimus, I mean.” He grimaced faintly.

I grimaced myself and thought for a long moment before sighing. “To be honest, I don’t know. I certainly don’t feel a need to find myself another mate nor do I want to, but I know that all Seekers before the war always had a trine. They were considered broken if they didn’t have a trine. A flock could be done without, but a trine was necessary to prove you were a good, balanced Seeker.”

“Flock?” Sunny quietly asked me to elaborate.

“A large interconnected group of Seekers that care for and look out for each other,” I answered. “Mostly siblings and family weaved together the connections between trines. I consider this family my flock.” Sunny made a sound of understanding as I thought for a longer moment, listening to Roddy hiss at Sid when he shifted and pressing into something that Hot Rod didn’t want pressed right now. “Twins form trios as well,” I told the blond twin, but Sideswipe was quickly paying attention. “I know that Twins have to share a mate, they can’t bond separately. You two didn’t show any interest in anyone the last time I was on Cybertron.” My lips twitched a bit, fighting a smile. “Other than yourselves, that is.”

I grabbed the ‘Oh, Shit!’ bar when Sunny swerved suddenly, taking a moment to flip off an angry honking driver nearby before settling down again. “Sideswipe and I were together!?” the normally quiet twin exclaimed and I nodded serenely, fighting my grin.

“Uh-huh. It’s quite normal on Cybertron. You two are literally one spark split into two bodies. You need to spark merge. From there I guess it wasn’t that much of a leap for you two to have sex with each other.” I shrugged before cocking an eyebrow when the twins looked at each other for a long moment. I felt my face heat up and I finally let my grin loose. “You two are already together, aren’t you?” I asked and their guilty shamed looks told me everything. I fanned myself before looking at Hot Rod when he whistled. He shared my grin.

We promptly broke out laughing and I fully turned to him. “Can you imagine?!” I exclaimed, grinning so wide that my cheeks hurt.

Hot Rod nodded quickly and pressed a hand to his cheek before glancing at the silent twins before looking away with a brighter blush. “Oh my god, that’s hot,” he murmured, glancing again.

I bounced in my seat. “I know, right?!” I groaned dreamily before sinking back into my seat and smacking Roddy’s hand when he smacked my head.

“You have a mate, you ass!” he chided me.

“Hey! I’m allowed to fantasize about twins!” I defended myself.

“I’m gonna tell Eric.”

A purr rumbled up from my chest as I thought about that for a minute. “Oh, please do,” I encouraged him, shivering faintly and reaching up to tug on one of my black bangs. “You have no idea how he gets when he get possessive.”

I ducked and hunched down at the combined shouts and boos and cries of TMI from the three and I couldn’t help but grin. I was allowed to fantasize about twins. It would certainly make an incredible night if there was someone other than Eric with me in bed. I was in heaven with just one man I loved. Where would I be with two?

I purred for the next two hours, listening with glee and approval as Sideswipe started flirting with Hot Rod and my friend flirted back. This was going to be interesting.

 

(OoO)

 

I was asleep when we finally reached out destination.

“Hey, Bee,” Hot Rod whispered as he reached across the back seat and shook my shoulder. I cracked open my eyes and stared at my friend. He’d been using my stomach as a pillow last I remembered as we passed out, but apparently I hadn’t noticed him waking up or the car pulling to a stop. “We’re here.”

“For real?” I croaked, stretching my arms and legs out to get rid of the kinks and stiffness.

Hot Rod nodded. “Yeah, come on. The Twins are already hiking up the trail.”

The evening sun was bright and painful to my eyes when I finally stumbled out of the car, but the dusty trail and the five minute walk was enough to wake me up. The Twins were waiting patiently at the lookout point, staring up at the shadowed extinct volcano. “Jesus fucking Christ,” I exclaimed loudly when a yawn took me by surprise. I stretched my arms up as my best friend and I came even with the Twins. “Finally, we’re here.”

“So where is our ship?” Sid asked, squinting at the mountain.

“Inside it, of course,” I replied, putting my hands behind my head.

“Of course,” Sideswipe snarked back. “How do we get to it?”

“We jump.”

“Seriously?”

“You have wings, don’t you?”

Their incredulous looks made me roll my eyes before stepping over the wooden rail that circled the lookout. “Come on already. I wanna get back to Eric.”

“Shouldn’t we go get a couple flashlights?” Roddy called questioningly as they hurried to follow me.

“You glow in the dark, Roddy,” I replied and I could feel his embarrassment.

It took us a good hour to finally get to the lip of the volcano and that was actually because I finally gave up on the steep slope and just flew everyone up and into the crater of the volcano. By that time it was dark and I had my wings out, illuminating the whole area with my glow. Now we just had to get through the crusted layer to the ship underneath. The twins took special pleasure in taking out their huge blasters and shooting away at the ground. It was quite effective even if it took us awhile to dig down the seventy or so feet to the metal plating.

“Where’s the access hatch?” Roddy asked as we stood on the hull of a long forgotten ship. We were all covered head-to-toe in dirt and sweat, but we were never ones to shy away from work.

“We don’t need one,” I answered before clearing my throat. “ **Autobot Vessel, respond. Autobot Bumblebee, requesting access.** ” I waited a few seconds, holding up a staying finger at the confused looks I was getting before the hull underneath us suddenly hummed and shook.

“ **Command, recognized** ,” a scratchy voice said before an opening appeared as metal folded away, transforming into an entry way. “ **Welcome, Autobot Bumblebee.** ”

“There’s your access hatch,” I offered, waving a hand for the trio to go in front of me.

Nostalgia hit me the second I entered after them, casting my glow as far as I could. Architecture, technology, and designs I hadn’t seen in centuries stared back at me as the hatch way sealed up. I smiled and chuckled to myself as I traced my hand down a wall, looking around in wonder. “I’ve missed home,” I whispered, voice echoing down the hall even as the ship began to hum to life, artificial lights and ventilations coming online once more.

“Holy shit,” Sunstreaker breathed as the trio looked around in wonder. “This is our ship?”

I nodded. “The cock pit should be this way. Come on.”

Our footsteps echoed loudly as I led the way, going off memory on how ships were generally built. When a door to a large room with two chairs and two banks of monitors on the walls opened, I knew I was in the right place.

“Strap in,” I ordered as I moved to the captain’s chair, settling in looking around at the controls before setting my hands on them. “We’re heading back to base.”

“How are we going to get through all the dirt above us?” Roddy asked even as he and the twins moved to sit down by the computers behind me.

“This ship has been here for hundreds of years, can it still fly?” Sid added.

Sunstreaker snorted. “Or should we just assume that Cybertronian technology is awesome and can do everything?”

I smiled over my shoulder even as the ships engines rumbled to life. “Now you’re finally learning. Hang on, this is probably going to be rough.”

I flipped a few more switched before putting my pointer finger and middle finger on the glass panel in front of me, sliding them forward to give power to the thrusters. The ship rattled and roared for a long moment before we felt any actual upward motion and I grinned as the dirt in front of my windshield moved and shifted, falling away until we were ascending unimpeded and I could see the night sky. “Engines are at full capacity,” I reported quietly glancing at the read outs on the glass screen in front of me. “Hull integrity is good. Energy acceptable. Navigation…online.”

It took me a second to convert Earth longitude and latitude to Cybertronian coordinates, but I entered it into the Nav computer and the ship automatically began to turn and rise in order to head to our destination. “Engage stealth mode and we’re good.” I looked over my shoulder at the awed and wowed passengers. “So who wants to call base and tell them we’ll be there in thirty minutes and to not shoot us down?”

 

(OoO)

 

I shifted uneasily as we stood waiting in Central Park. In Central City of course. It took all of my will power not to duck down and out of sight from all the spectators and cameras ringing the famous park. Bad publicity.

“I wonder if my grandparents are here,” Roddy mumbled from my left as he looked around. Maybe they were here. Maybe we could slip away and meet up with them. A small smirk tugged at my lips. Maybe the twins, Roddy, and I could make another break for it, but this time in a more enjoyable manner.

Optimus nudged his wrist to mine and looked down at me knowingly. “Don’t even think about it,” he said quietly and I grinned back. He shook his head. “No.”

“Come on, Op,” I begged.

“No,” he repeated, reiterating his command and I pouted before lifting my head and squinting up at the clear blue sky. They were almost here.

Elita-One and her team were entering the atmosphere right now if I had my timing right and would be visible in just a few minutes. Given how they were coming in to land in a very populated area, Prowl thought it was a good idea to make this a public event. Something about PR and introducing and welcoming Elita-One to Earth. Something like that. I was too busy thinking about all the cameras and how we were going to be on every channel again. After our introduction to the world, I wasn’t too happy to be out in the open at a park again.

Jazz and Prowl weren’t here. They were still working on the ship. I think they were cooking up something for the battle ahead, but I wasn’t sure.

“Are they here yet?” Sid drawled in a monotone voice before wincing at Ratchet’s pinching.

A representative from NASA, a mousy little girl, looked up from her mobile set up. “They’ve gotten through the atmosphere safely,” she announced, looking mainly to Eric. “They should be visible right about now.”

All out eyes turned up and squinted. I personally couldn’t see anything, so I cheated and called out my wings, pulling my goggles over my eyes and scanning the sky. “Got ‘em,” I called as I zoomed in on the tiny black spec until I could make out the details of the ship. “Want me to go get them?” I asked, not taking my eyes off the ship.

“All yours, ‘Bee,” my bond mate answered, patting my shoulder. “We’ll be waiting.”

“Yippee,” I muttered unhappily before flexing my wings and gently lifting off the ground before picking up speed, hurrying to get out of easy line of sight. Just as I passed the height of the tallest skyscraper of my lovely city, exhilaration filled me. This was the highest I’ve flown in a long time. It had been a long time altogether since I’ve felt wind tear through my hair, tug at my clothes, and for my body to generally tell gravity fuck you.

Maybe Starscream was right. I was thinking like a grounder when my body was thinking like a Seeker.

My smile grew even more at that thought. Primus forbid Starscream figure out that I thought he was right. He’d never let it go.

When I neared the ship, I arced my vertical flight so that I could come around the front cockpit of the ship. It was an easy approach since the ship was already going pretty slow and actually came to a complete stop when I made my final approach.

I squinted and lifted my goggles, struggling to see past the tinted heavy glass before smiling when the solar shield lifted and the glass become transparent.

Familiar-yet-not-familiar faces looked back at me, smiling and waving in greeting. I smiled back before waving my hands, making obvious gestures.

Hello, I signed. I’m going to take you guys down to land.

A smaller form than the others moved and came closer to me. The pink hair told me easily who was signing back. Of course. It’s good to see you in good health, Bumblebee.

Just know that this has become an event for the natives. We are the first alien life they’ve met. Having others land on their planet wasn’t something we could hide. Exit your ship with no visible weapons.

Elita-One nodded. Understood.

I visibly dropped in altitude before flipping over and starting the descent. The ships engines rumbled and vibrated through my body and wings, telling me that Bluestreak was being the precision pilot as always and staying right on my tail.

As the buildings got closer, I automatically scanned for threats. I only felt disconcerted when I realized that people had taken to the roof to get a better view of this whole thing. I grimaced before schooling my face and flying out over the park, turning to face the ship and signal them to follow me as I lead them to their landing area.

Once I had them in a sufficiently cleared out area of the park, I waved both hands down and watched as the ship gracefully lowered itself to the ground, landing hatch facing my family and the gathered American officials.

“Let the show begin,” I announced as I landed next to my bondmate and he chuckled.

“Let the show begin,” he echoed as the ramp detached from the ship.

The first one down the ramp was obviously Elita-One with Chromia at her right. Elita-One was in her familiar light brown leather get up, with leather pants, leather combat boots, leather jacket with a high collar, and a pink undershirt peeking out from under the jacket. The dragonfly-like wings on her back waved gracefully and her short hair, white with pink bangs, didn’t move an inch as she exited the ship.

Chromia was every inch the femme warrior that I remember. Sleek black armor curved around her body almost like a second skin, somehow managing to look mildly feminine despite the fact that the only skin showing was her face and even that was partially obscured by her helmet. Her wings, I knew, were like an organic bird’s wings, but they too were covered in armor.

Behind them came a massive lumbering figure that had to duck when exiting or else he would’ve hit his head.

Grimlock stood in all his 7’4” looming and menacing glory. Like Chromia, metal armor covered his body, but where hers was sleek and polished, his was bulky, heavy, and scarred. Maroon in color, to match his choppy maroon colored hair, with black chainmail underneath, he kind of reminded me of some steampunk knight on steroids. His massive dragon wings were folded near his back, partially obscuring his seven-foot-long cleaver from sight.

In Grimlock’s shadow and nearly missed was Bluestreak. The gunner was just a bit taller than me and his trademark cheery smile was on his face as he practically skipped down the ramp, eyes only on Prowl, his mentor and practically his sire. His hair was a bit longer than a buzz cut and swept back in a style. His uniform was like that of black and grey camoflauge, tight to his body but still loose enough to allow plenty of movement. The empty straps peaking over his shoulder told me his legendary sniper was in his subspace. Something unique about him that always struck me was his grey eyes and grey hair with blue streaks. Despite the older coloring, no one ever mistook him for older than his actual age. His wings, like almost all Praxians, were six rectangles of metal, only his had stylized designs and appeared like something could unfold from his wings.

Behind him were three figures side by side, though the trio couldn’t be anymore different if they tried.

Visible for once and not using his ability, Mirage practically ghosted down the ramp. His chin length red hair was swept up and back into an elegant knot, leaving a few strands to frame his golden eyes and emotionless noble face. He wore black slippers that moved up into something like boots that disappeared under his blood-colored airy pants. The pants were tied by a white knot around his. His shirt was also as fluttery and delicate looking as his pants, but peaking underneath what should’ve been a revealing top were armor plates. His arms concealed by gauntlets and other pieces of thin metal. Despite his overall, unarmored appearance, I knew his entire body was protected by the latest in armor technology. This allowed him to take moderate hits while still being able to move around unnoticed when invisible. If I remembered right, his primary weapon was also dual blades, but his blades were much longer and attached at his arms. His wings were like a metal version of a birds, poised at his lower back, and looked very sharp at the feather tips.

To Mirage’s right was someone I never really met in my time on Cybertron, though I heard about him. Drift was a Decepticon defector, one of the best swordsman on the planet, and a regular all-around soldier. He’d helped on some Spec Ops missions, some frontline assaults, and some tactical assignments. He was a converted Autobot with high praise. His long black hair was pulled into a severe high pony tail with his blue and black tipped armor reminding me of Japanese samurai. Under his arm was even his helmet to complete the look. On his hips were his weapons, his katanas that had taken so many lives. On his back were his wings: eight crescent shaped blades, spinning lazily around and around on his back like the lunar cycle.

The last of the trio was Crosshairs, also someone I’d never really met but heard a lot about him. The green haired mech was a known trouble maker and the devious smirk on his face said the same thing. His messy grin hair was hidden under a leather cap and around his neck hung goggles much like mine, expect the lenses were dual colored in red and blue. From his lips hung an unlit cygar. He wore what was almost like a bullet proof vest with the glyphs ‘Suck on this, Decepti-bitch’ painted on the front, leaving his arms and shoulders bare. He wore green army pants that were tucked into black boots. And the last part of his uniform was an ankle length black with green trim duster, completely offsetting the white cloth like wings that were billowing in an unfelt wind behind him.

And last but not least was Wheeljack, taking his sweet time as he gazed in awe at his new surrounds. A white lab coat sat on his back, just like I remembered. It was even still charred and burnt like I remember. His black and white hair was all askew in a hairstyle that almost reminded me of Albert Einstein. A protective body suit was under his lab coat, dark blue in color with random red, white, and green designs that he’d put there on a whim in the past. His wings were flames, but they appeared to be mini explosions, happening in slow motion.

Optimus stepped forward once Elita-One was close enough and grasped her arm in a traditional greeting before leaning in closer and saying something I didn’t catch. The femme nodded before turning to the American officials with a kind smile. “Thank you for being so welcoming to my team,” she said in Cybertronian.

Optimus quickly translated before explaining, “This is their first time here on Earth and they don’t know English. We will be their translators.”

That dissolved into a longer than usual greeting of the new team and I turned to Ratchet. “So we have one week now, huh?”

He nodded and pressed his lips together. “Seems like it.”

“We’re ready,” Ironhide added. “We’re as ready as we’re ever going to be.”

“But will it be enough?” I asked, already knowing my own answer but wondering at his thoughts.

The weapons specialist sighed. “It will have to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some things to know. Elita-One and Chromia will NOT be a hooking up with Optimus or Ironhide at all. So relax you don’t have to hate them. Another thing, I mentioned Starscream in this chapter, telling Bee about how he’s more grounder than seeker. Well Soundwave wasn’t the only Decepticon that Bee played with as a youngling. Someone had to teach Bee what it meant to be a Seeker.
> 
> And now we have the other team of Autobots! Yay! Sorry I don’t have pictures.
> 
> Speaking of pictures! I keep forgetting to tell you guys but I have an account over on Deviant Art under the name allseer15. Because my FFN profile page is being stupid with my links, I created a folder over on DA for everyone to look at. If you guys are interested, go to DA and either search my name or search Chasing the Flame or Protecting the Flame. You’ll find me either way. Go to my profile, select my favorites. There in favorites, you’ll find a folder labeled Chasing the Flame pics and there you will find all pictures relevant to my story. Hope you guys like and don’t be afraid to leave a comment for Sleepyoldvamp who is the creator of pretty much all those pictures.
> 
> And I think that’s it…Oh! Someone mentioned that they wanted to see a JazzxProwl scene thing. A long time ago I actually wrote a gift fic for a friend, but she’s since moved on DA and I don’t know where she is so I’m going to post it. It’s called “Office Hours”. It’s mature and smut so enjoy XD.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "text" = English  
> " **text** " = Cybertronian

I stood in the war room of the military base, looking over the arrangement of troops before looking back at my own plans for the air force. Over and over again, I went over variations of the plans, committing contingency plans to memory and filling up new pages of my notebook with other contingency ideas that appeared as I turned everything over and over in my head.

Never before had I led such a large scale operation and I wanted to be as prepared as possible. This whole thing was just a day away. In ten hours we were shipping out to the FOB being set up in Central City even as I worked. My air force would be moving to all the nearby air ports, filling them to capacity. Everyone was rushing to get everything together.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, tapping my pencil on my carefully written notes, plans, and sketches.

“ **Careful, Bumblebee** ,” a voice called out in Cybertronian and I twitched. I hadn’t really noticed her presence. Sure, I’d picked it up but I hadn’t really processed it. I turned and looked over my shoulder, watching as Elita sashayed into the dark and abandoned war room. “ **If you keep working this hard on plans Prowl might just snatch you up for tactical.** ” She smiled softly and I snorted and shook my head.

“ **Jazz would never forgive him** ,” I replied, taking a moment to blow one of my black bangs out of my face. “ **Or let him.** ”

The femme commander chuckled softly in agreement before sinking into the seat to my right, plucking at her leather jacket. “ **How have you been, little Bee? I haven’t seen you in quite some time.** ”

I twitched again, pencil posed over my notebook before I resigned myself to taking a break. The femme wasn’t going to leave me alone until she felt like it and she wasn’t one to take a “Leave me alone” kindly. Well, she wasn’t as bad as Chromia, but she was still bad.

I sank into my forgotten chair and tossed my pencil onto my papers. “ **Earth is interesting. It’s a nice place. Beautiful.** ”

Elita wrinkled her nose and looked around. “ **It is…quaint.** ”

I laughed and shook my head. “ **The level of technology takes a little getting used to, but that’s nothing. If anything, it’s nice to use such simple machines. Nice to do things for myself sometimes.** ” The femme peered at me curiously, not really understanding me and I knew she wouldn’t ever get it, so I moved on. “ **I was actually talking about the humans and the planet itself that are beautiful.** ”

“ **How so?** ” the pinkette asked gamely. “ **My first impression of them is primitive. They are so very violent and misguided.** ”

I raised an eyebrow. “ **This coming from one of the best commanders of a millennia-long war that has nearly destroyed out planet, decimated our species, has destroyed our way of life, and has now taken the front lines to an innocent and young planet?** ” I demanded, ticking my fingers for each point before shrugging when she gave me a baleful glare. “ **Don’t be defensive. It’s true. I’m just as guilty as you are. You want to look down on them because they are young. Young and stupid and reckless and lack the foresight that our long lives have given us. You look down on them when they are in fact what we used to be. What we still are to a degree.** ” I blew a breath and turned my eyes back to my papers. “ **That’s what I find so beautiful about them. Their…youth. They’re us before we grew cold and stagnant. They’re everything we’re not. This whole planet is everything we’re not.** ”

I yawned and rubbed a tear from my eye before looking back at Elita only to find her looking at me appraisingly. “ **What?** ” I demanded, shifting slightly.

“ **You are one of our youngest** ,” she murmured. “ **And yet you are speaking as if you are one of our oldest. Has Earth done this to you?** ”

“ **This war has done this to me** ,” I shot back, meeting her gaze head on. “ **This war has threatened something that has no means to defend itself let alone know what is threatening it. I’m one of the reasons it came here and I’ll be damned if I let them fall because of me.** ”

Elita sat back, peering at me for a moment before sighing and looking sad. “ **You have too much weight in that young spark of yours. I wish you could’ve had the life of a free youngling.** ” I was silent, but I gave her a reproachful look. She above all people knew that thinking of how things should be was a trapping waiting to be sprung. “ **At least tell me you got a childhood here on Earth. You grew up as one of them, yes?** ”

I nodded slowly. “ **Yes. I was able to be a child here. I only realized I wasn’t human about four groons ago. The rest of the time I was a human, ignorant of the war.** ”

“ **But did you have a good childhood?** ” she asked, blue eyes sharpening. “ **This childhood you remember, was it good?** ” I thought for a moment, wondering how I should phrase my answer only for her to growl. “ **I grew up with Optimus, Bumblebee. You can’t get any more evasive with your words than him, so don’t try.** ” I pressed my lips together before shaking my head. She made a small sound of pain before shutting her eyes and flicking her wings violently for a moment. “ **I’m so sorry, little one.** ”

“ **Don’t be. I’ve had enough of the others apologizing. I don’t need your pity. I need your strength and loyalty.** ” I briefly thought of the vision Primus showed me of the future and smiled softly. “ **I can’t end this war if I don’t have support. I’ll need your help.** ”

Elita smiled wanly. “ **And you will always have it. Unquestioningly, City-Leader.** ”

I grimaced. “ **That isn’t something I’m looking forward to** ,” I muttered and she erupted in laughter, knowing my secret opinion of my rank.

“You two look like you’re having fun.”

I glanced at the door and smiled at the familiar face. “Will,” I greeted. I got up and moved over to him, accepting his hug easily. “It’s good to see you. But you better be here to tell me that you’re here to wish me luck and that you and Anna are on the next trip out to the other side of the country.” I pulled back and glared mildly at him.

He smiled. “Or what, kid?”

I raised an eyebrow, accepting his challenge. “Or I tell Gabe that you’ve been eyeing his ass.” Those brown eyes narrowed in irritation and I smiled. “What? I fight dirty.”

He huffed but relaxed. “Well, I’m still fighting regardless. Anna is already with her grandma in California. They’ll be safe there.” I still glared and he sighed before reaching out and ruffling my hair. “Relax, kid. You’ve got plenty to worry about already. Don’t worry about me.” I sagged under his hand before running a hand through my own hair, trying to force myself to let the issue go.

A quiet sound behind reminded me of Elita. I stepped back and held up a hand and gestured the femme closer. “ **Elita, this is a close human friend of mine. His name is William Lennox or** Will **for short. He’s a captain in one of the largest and most powerful armies on this planet. The others and I owe him a debt for rescuing me.** ”

“ **Rescuing you?** ” she repeated questioningly and I made a mental note to avoid her for the foreseeable future before she pried something else to feel guilty over out of me. She stepped up and smiled kindly at the man, holding her hand out in the way we’d taught her. “ **It is nice to meet you, Captain. Thank you for helping my adopted child.** ” I blushed lightly at the title she bestowed on me before turning back to Will, who was looking at me expectantly.

“She’s saying it’s nice to meet you and thank you for rescuing me.”

Understanding dawned and he grasped her hand in return. “It’s no problem, ma’am. Alex is a good kid.”

When they released hands I finished the introduction. “Will, this is Elita-One. She is the commander of the femme, female, portion of the Autobot army. They are often a group that can keep up with Jazz, Mirage, and I as well as have enough gun power and guts to be the equivalent of a SEAL team.”

Will raised an eyebrow and glanced between me and Elita-One. “She’s a powerful figure in your army, isn’t she?”

I shrugged and thought for a moment. “She’s officially one of the seven commanders that report directly to Optimus. Unofficially, all Decepticons and Autobots know not to mess with her and that she’s just as popular among the troops as Optimus.”

“A female Optimus basically,” he abbreviated and I nodded.

“Basically.”

Will turned back to Elita and saluted briefly. “It’s an honor to be working with you, ma’am.”

“ **He’s very impressed with your rank and status back on Cybertron and that gesture was one of respect from a subordinate to a superior** ,” I explained to the woman who was a pseudo-mother to me back on Cybertron. “ **He says it’s an honor to be fighting with you.** ”

Elita smiled and looked Will up and down. “ **He is very polite. But he isn’t trying to offer a courting, is he?** ” I blinked in surprise at the question before looking back at Will and seeing what she was seeing. He was standing at ease with feet spread shoulder-width apart and hands behind his back. It was a traditional stance to a romantic interest in order to allow them to evaluate them and determine them suitable or not.

I burst out in laughter and shook my head, waving off both of their confused looks. “ **No, no, no** ,” I rushed to assure her. “ **That is a military stance trained into the army. It is how they stand at attention. Will actually has a youngling.** ”

“ **Oh!** ” Elita chirped before laughing herself.

I turned back to the worried looking man. “I’m sorry,” I gasped, wiping tears from my eyes. “It was a misunderstanding. The way you were standing is actually an old invitation to courtship on Cybertron. She didn’t know.”

“Really?” he demanded, consciously stepping out of his stance, which he probably didn’t realize he’d done. “Are you serious or are you joking?”

“Oh, I’m serious,” I assured him, getting my control again.

Will frowned before he seemed to think hard for a moment. “ **I…I’m s-sorry.** ” Elita-One and I both blinked in shock at his stuttering Cybertronian before Elita tugged on my sleeve.

“How do I say that he is forgiven and that I understand?” she asked and I smiled.

“It’s alright,” I answered slowly, sounding out each syllable for her.

“It’s alright,” she repeated, practically glowing when Will nodded approvingly.

“Anyway, I was coming to tell you that everyone is having a sort of get together apparently,” Will explained. “Food, beer, last minute anxieties.”

I grimaced before shaking my head. “I think I’ll pass,” I replied before turning and going back to my work. “Thank you though.”

“Kid,” the human called, sounding reproachful and very much like what I assumed was a father. I raised an eyebrow in return and grinned. He sighed and crossed his arms. “You need to get out, kid. Socialize. Mingle. Talk to people. You know, use words and have words given back?”

I snorted. “Ha, ha. You’re so funny.” I plopped back into my seat and picked up my pen.

“I’m being serious, Alex,” Will said. “You’ve been working nonstop for the past however long. Taking a break will be good for you. You only have a few hours after all.” I sighed and shook my head.

Elita glanced between me and him, frowning. “ **What’s he saying?** ” she asked.

I waved a hand. “ **Nothing important** ,” I answered before looking at Will. “I know I only have a few hours. I only have a few hours to make sure I’m bringing home as many innocents as I can. I have even less than that to make last minute preparations before I’m out there organizing my squads and sending them out. So yes, it would be nice to take a break, but I’m not going to be able to relax or leave this alone. It’s not in me.” I looked back at my writing and tapped my pen rapidly. “I’ll have plenty of time to talk after this is over,” I muttered.

There was a beat of silence before Will spoke. “Alright.” My head came up and I swiveled to face the man. He sounded far too chipper. He looked too smug. I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he planning? He shrugged his shoulders and held his hands up in surrender. “Okay. I’ll leave you be. Does E…Elita, right?” I nodded and the femme commander looked alert at the sound of her name. “Does Elita want to go to the party?”

“ **There is a party going on between the human soldiers** ,” I explained to the femme. “ **I'm sure the others will be there. Will is wondering if you want to go.** ” The femme arched an eyebrow, but whether that was at realizing what the human had been arguing with me over or the fact that I substituted his name for the glyph meaning **Determined/Protective/Guardian** I didn’t know. Regardless, she didn’t say anything towards either matter.

“ **Yes, I’d like to go. It was a long trip.** ”

I nodded and pointed to Will. “ **He’ll take you there.** ” I switched to English. “ **She’d like to go.** ”

Will nodded and twitched a little when Elita slid up to his side, hooking arms. He smiled down at her before giving me that smug look again. “See you later, kid.”

I rolled my eyes and wagged my pen at him. “Yeah, don’t remind me.”

The pair left and I turned back to my work. It took me a few moments to read my last note and remember what I had been thinking before the guilty-prying femme had bothered me, but I soon found myself scribbling away and running scenarios in my head, wishing that Earth was advanced enough for hologram projectors and battle simulators.

I was nearing the end of my notebook when I felt a spark enter my range. The door never opened, but I knew he was in here. Turning, I smirked at the empty air. “ **Didn’t you learn when I was younger that invisibility has never mattered to me?** ” I asked and a rich chuckle filled the air before the air shimmered like a heat mirage and Mirage’s lithe figure appeared, smiling faintly.

“ **I was just testing to see if it was truly you, little scout** ,” the noble reasoned.

I smiled and got up and we shared a hug. “ **It’s been a long time, Mirage. It’s so good to see you.** ”

“ **And you as well, Bumblebee. I see you have chosen to avoid the…merry making as well.** ” The look on his face as he avoided the word “party” made me grin. The noble made no secret his opinion of the parties that the Autobots regularly threw. When I asked a long time ago he explained that those parties were nothing but… I believe it would translate to “ruffian pissing contest with no common sense”. He then went onto regale me with tales of the classy and elegant parties he attended in the towers. At the time, I was baffled at how anyone could put so many credits and time into a single event, but I didn’t say anything and let my comrade reminisce.

“ **I’ve got work to do** ,” I explained, nodding at my place at the table. Mirage hummed and nodded, eyes flashing quickly to take in details.

“ **This is your first time leading a force this large** ,” the noble murmured and I nodded, running a hand through my hair.

“ **Yeah.** ”

“ **You’ll do fine. Leading is in your spark, after all.** ”

I snorted. “ **We’ll see.** ”

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Mirage raise an eyebrow as I went back to my seat before he faded from sight, using his spark-ability more out of habit than conscious thought. I sensed him move around the room, poking at monitors here and there before honestly setting to hacking into the human network. I left him to it, knowing he wouldn’t be caught.

I’d barely gotten another strategy fleshed out in my head before I felt five presences nearing and I sighed, tugging on my bangs. The door opened as I turned and smiled wanly in greeting to the newcomers. “ **Hey, guys** ,” I greeted.

“ **BEE!** ” Bluestreak shrieked before darting forward and nearly tackling me out of my chair in a hug. His wings wiggled happily as I squeezed him back. “ **Oh, Primus, it’s so good to see you! It’s been forever since I last saw you. I think it was when we were betting on whether or not Blaster could get around Soundwave’s firewall and then Blaster got super frustrated and just blasted the firewall with a virus. You said Blaster wouldn’t win and then went to help him only for Soundwave to start playing some old music over our speakers and I’d never seen Blaster that furious before!** ”

My smile grew and I patted Blue’s shoulder. “ **You haven’t changed, Blue.** ”

The sniper pulled back with a huge grin and happily wiggling wings. He started rambling on about how things hadn’t changed since I’d left while I turned my attention to the other three.

“ **Itty Bitty** ,” the giant behemoth of a Cybertronian rumbled, tilting his visor down to peer at me. “ **Itty Bitty good?** ”

I nodded. “ **Yeah, I’m good, Grimmy. How are your brothers?** ”

The mech snorted and walked off. “ **Annoying. Grimlock want them Dinobots to be quiet and now me Grimlock want them Dinobots to talk again but can’t feel them Dinobots.** ”

I felt sympathetic as I prodded at his spark and felt the loneliness that filled it. He was so used to being surrounded by his brothers and being hassled by them that he wasn’t sure what to do. Gently, I pushed my spark into his and dimmed the loneliness with warmth and welcome, giving him a little reprieve. As he paced around the room, I was satisfied to see his shoulders and wings relax a little.

Wheeljack approached and patted my shoulder, nodding at one of the mechs he considered his creation. “ **Thank you** ,” he whispered quietly and I squeezed his shoulder in return before he left to soothe his creation.

Finally, my attention went to the two mechs I knew the least. “ **Hello** ,” I said, bringing my palm to my spark and using a formal glyph of greeting from one mech to a mech of a higher skill level. Even as a youngling, I’d heard tales of these two. The defected Decepticon wielding one of the legendary blades of Primus, lethal and powerful in every way and the glitched mech who could put the wreckers to shame with his antics. Together I’d heard Prowl curse them more than a few times and been amused by Jazz’s stories about them. “ **I’m Bumblebee.** ”

Drift smiled softly in return and I immediately got the sense that he was a soft spoken mech. “ **Hello, City-Leader. It’s an honor to meet you. I am Drift.** ” I grimaced immediately and waved my hand.

“ **Please, it’s just Bumblebee. I’m no City-Leader. Just a scout.** ” I shrugged and scratched my head.

Crosshairs harrumphed and crossed his arms. “ **Well, at least you ain’t a stuffy officer. Tell me, what do you think about me being in charge of this here operation? Huh? I’ve got more experience than you.** ”

I couldn’t stop my snort and I grinned toothily at the green-themed mech. “ **Tell you what, if you can get that past Prowl and Optimus, I’m all for it. But if one person dies because you took command before you were prepared to lead this force for this battle than I will personally gut you.** ”

The mech grinned back. “ **I like you. I like him.** ” He turned to the passive looking Drift.

The mech rolled his eyes. “ **Of course you do. He’s not a pushover and he’s not immediately shutting you down.** ”

I kind of waited for one more moment to see if they were going to talk with me more before taking a step back towards my work when they started talking rapidly amongst themselves, Crosshairs using his hands to a hilarious extent.

“ **Oh, Bumblebee!** ”

I nearly groaned and gave my work a longing look when Wheeljack practically shouted my name and bounced over to me. “ **Yeah?** ”

The white-coat wearing Autobot grabbed my arm and I resisted the urge to deck him when he pulled on my arm, trying to control me. His spark’s presence so close to mine and emanating excitement held me back. “ **I just remembered! We brought your armor.** ”

I looked away from the hand where it was circling my bicep and stared in shock at the scientist. “ **My armor? You guys brought my armor here?** ”

“ **Well, it’s not the same armor you had on Cybertron** ,” Wheeljack elaborated, waving a hand and stopping his tugging for a moment.

Bluestreak perked up from where he was sitting on a rolling chair and holding onto one of Grimlock’s armor plates, letting the huge mech drag him around. “ **Oh, yeah! It was destroyed when Sigma Outpost was raided by the ‘Cons, wasn’t it? Or was it in an infiltration into Iacon? No, they wouldn’t have gone after armor in that case…Maybe central command in Polyhex? There was an attack there too…** ” Bluestreak trailed off and I blinked. Where had I left my armor? Why hadn’t I brought it with me?

Just then I remembered my chagrin when the others and I were already launched into space and I’d forgotten my armor in my hurry to catch up to the others. Well, not my finest moment as a warrior.

Wheeljack flapped a hand. “ **Anyway, point is that your old set is gone. But! I was able to make you a new set and a set for the others too. It was actually a bit of a hobby. I spent a lot of time on those armor sets. I even made some for the Twins and Hot Rod when we realized they’d followed you. Do I plan ahead or what?** ”

I smiled. “ **You’re a gem, Jack. I don’t suppose I can go try it on now?** ” Having actual armor other than my barely-there protection of my uniform would be amazing. I’m sure the others would think so too. Optimus sent a curious pulse down the bond after he picked up my excitement, but there wasn’t much I could tell him emotionally. We weren’t yet at the point of communicating verbally over the bond let alone if we would ever get to that point.

“ **Of course! Let’s go!** ” The scientist all but dragged me out of the room, moving faster than I’d ever given him credit for. I eventually caught my feet and jogged after him, letting him lead me to where their ship was currently resting. As we approached, I felt a small scan tingle over my skin before the hatch opened, granting us access to the interior.

“ **Over here** ,” Wheeljack said, moving through the hallways with ease until he came to a door littered with warning and danger glyphs. What was hilarious is that in the middle of the chaotic scribbling was Wheeljack’s slashing handwriting detailing instructions before entering his lab. The last instruction was to duck immediately upon entry.

Needless to say I tread carefully after the enthusiastic mech as he made a beeline for a stack of crates strapped against a wall. He hummed as he scanned the digital screens of the cases before he undid the straps and carefully pulled the second-from-the-bottom crate out from the stack. “ **Here we are.** ” At the sight of the heavy box my caution was forgotten and I practically teleported to the table. I thought for a moment.

Teleportation. That would be an awesome ability to have. Ya know, other than glowing in the dark?

Well, I wasn’t quite done growing yet and back on Cybertron Ratchet had been obsessive about the fact that I had another maturity point to hit before I was done. Which could just mean I was growing a few more inches or it could mean another ability other than reading sparks and glowing in the dark. I sent a silent prayer up to Primus. Could I pretty please get a cool second ability like teleportation or shape-shifting? Honestly, compared to super-strength, pyrokinesis, flyrokinesis, and whatever the pit Jazz and Prowl—the sneaky fraggers—had I was so lame with just being able to glow in the dark. Like…seriously.

I focused back on reality as Wheeljack opened the case. “ **Ta-da!** ” he sang and I gaped down at the yellow and black armor plating, already visualizing where each piece would go and how it would fit together.

I slid my fingers into the clear gel like substance that held my armor suspended and protected in the case and grabbed my helmet. It slid free from the gel like it wasn’t even there, not even rippling and I admired the work. “ **You have really out done yourself, Jack** ,” I breathed, tracing the communication hubs that would fit over my ears and trace back to the plating that would protect the back of my head and the grooves that ran parallel down the spine of the helmet.

“ **Well put it on! Let me see if your measurements are still the same. Ratchet would kill me if I sent you into battle with ill-fitting armor.** ” The mech took the helmet from me and set it in the gel again before waving at me. “ **Come on. Out with them.** ”

I blinked before bringing out my spark and wings and immediately Wheeljack tsked. “ **You’ll have to lose the jacket, goggles, and the sheathes on your back. This armor is tight.** ” With a thought I obliged, placing everything in my subspace next to the Allspark.

Wheeljack nodded and began pulling out pieces. “ **From the bottom up.** ”

It was a quick process, which was useful in times when you could be needed in battle at any moment. My grieves went on first, followed by some chest armor. Jack put on my back armor as I clipped on my gauntlets, fitting my shield projector under it and testing to make sure it would work despite something physical sitting on top of it. The back armor clung to me like a backpack, wrapping around my arms to connect with my chest armor. It was so weird feeling a stranger messing around with my wings. Wheeljack was also perceptive enough not to include any neck armor other than a slightly raised armor, giving my head freedom of movement. Last but definitely not least my helmet went on and I blinked, happy that the plating was receded enough from my temple to not hamper my field of vision one bit.

It was all very minimalistic and light, which suited my style of fighting well enough. Jazz’s armor would most likely be of the same template, but personalize to him just like mine was yellow and black with sharp angles.

“ **Any pinching or tightness? Anything loose or feeling wrong?** ” Wheeljack asked worriedly as he stepped back and watched me go through a range of movements. I even bent over backwards into a handstand before standing upright again, frowning and reaching behind to feel out my back armor.

“ **Back armor is a bit stiff for any serious acrobatics** ,” I told him at the worried flash in his eyes. “ **But I’m going to need it to take some hits, so it’s fine. I’ll be flying, not sparring with Jazz.** ” Relief made the engineer giddy as he bounced on his toes, his exploding wings glowing brighter and spreading farther.

“ **That’s great! I also have some loose plating that I was thinking we could magnetize to your upper arms and thighs if you want. It might make it a bit difficult to move, but it’d offer extra protection.** ” The mech went back to the case and pulled out the geometric yellow plating that had been left behind and demonstrated where it would sit on the outside of my bicep and thigh. I thought about it for a moment, looking over the plating, before shaking my head.

“ **They’ll just be more weight and create wind drag not to mention they’ll probably be good for just grazing shots. Not really worth it.** ”

The scientist nodded understandingly. “ **I thought you might say that; hence why I didn’t make them permanent in the first place. But I thought I’d ask anyway.** ”

I flexed my hands and made sure my razor sharp gloves were sitting right before skipping backward and settling into a fighting stance, testing how much weight the extra armor put on my body and movements. Slowly, I went through a few warm up katas and immediately felt the difference. It was harder to get my leg up to the right height and the back armor made my normally flowing movements stiff. The power behind the hits was still going to be there, but the compromise in my movements might trip me up. I continued my katas, ramping up the complexity and speed a bit before I felt satisfied. It was a setback to be weighed down and held back, but the protection it offered would definitely offset that.

“ **Thank you, Wheeljack** ,” I told the so far quiet mech.

He flashed a smile. “ **Real quick. Nod your head.** ”

I hesitated for a moment before obeying, dipping my chin to my chest. I jumped when it felt like my helm was sliding forward only to realize it was still in place and that something from the helm had slid down. My hands came up and I traced it, figuring out that what I’d previously thought of as decorative grooves were actually lock positions for this two-piece battle mask. I blinked behind the smaller blue lens before pushing both of them up and back into their slots.

“ **Your helm is where I spent the most time** ,” Wheeljack explained, coming forward to peer at the battle mask. “ **You have standard communications and protection, but it’s the optical read outs and protective capabilities that I focused on. If smoke or other air pollutants were detected, the mask would create a seal and supply breathable air. Unlimited thanks to my latest developed filters. The optical lenses allow you to see electromagnetic fields, thermal radiation, ultraviolet, and a bunch of other views I think will be useful in your spy days.** ”

I grinned. “ **You’re brilliant. You’ve really outdone yourself.** ” The mech preened a little.

“Alex?”

I turned when my name was called and spotted my family filing into the room, accompanied by Chromia and Elita who no doubt brought them for their armor as well since Wheeljack immediately got the rest of the crates down.

“ **Wheeljack made us armor** ,” I explained, smiling faintly, still speaking in Cybertronian out of respect for the non-English speakers.

Ironhide looked at me askance. “ **You call that armor?** ” he demanded. He stomped over and made a finger to poke my side and I smacked it away. “ **Mechling, this is more revealing than my underwear.** ” The twins burst out laughing and Ratchet snickered, muttering something that sounded vaguely like “male prostitute”.

I shot my blond older brother a glare before poking back at Ironhide. “ **Not all of us are walking tanks, you know. I’d like to see you fly with eighty pounds strapped to your body and still manage to fight like me.** ”

Gabe scowled and poked me again. “ **You’d be shot before you even left the ground. Not to mention you’re pretty damn noticeable in bright yellow.** ”

Wheeljack’s head popped up from where he was opening the other cases. “ **The nanites change colors, reversing the yellow and black. I took stealth into account. Press the emblem.** ” And he went right back to work. I raised an eyebrow and looked at my seething older brother expectantly.

“ **You’re going to get killed** ,” he growled and I glared back.

“ **I’m more likely to be killed being slowed down than I am right now. You know this.** ” The man growled before quieting when Optimus came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“ **He is quick, Ironhide** ,” my mate reasoned quietly. “ **That has always been his defining feature in combat. Let him be.** ” The burnet growled again before spinning and stalking over to the cases, finding his armor.

My mate let him go and turned to me, looking me over critically. “ **You approve?** ” he asked simply.

I shrugged my wings, kind of losing the ability to move my shoulders up and down much. I bent a knee and reached down to grab the wicked spike that extended out of my grieves and up to nearly my hip. It would be a killing blow if I kneed someone in the chest. “ **It’s restricting a bit, but the protection will be worth it. So yes.** ”

Eric looked me over again, observing my obvious weak points before reaching out a finger to trace my still exposed stomach. I shivered faintly as the professional curiosity turned into attraction and faint desire. “ **I’m not sure I like how exposed you stomach is** ,” he murmured, spreading his whole hand across my bare skin and I was reminded yet again how much larger he was in how his spread fingers nearly covered my entire stomach. “ **Too big of a target.** ” A tendril of possessiveness threaded through our bond and I moved to hold his hand with both of mine.

“ **For injury or wandering eyes?** ” I teased quietly and Optimus gave me a look that said he wasn’t at all amused by either notion. My smile grew before I leaned up on my toes and kissed his scruffy beard lightly. “ **You said so yourself, my spark. I’m quick. I need to be able to tuck and roll at a moment’s notice.** ”

I rolled my eyes when my mate seemed to pout and traced my stomach again. Through our bond I felt his worry warring with his excitement. “ **Go put your armor on.** ” He shuffled off, practically radiating kicked puppy and I sighed, rubbed my forehead. Why did I have to be so sympathetic?

I followed him over and ran my hands over his shoulders when he stopped in front of his case. “ **Wings out, fire bird, and we’ll get to work.** ” His bright grin made me feel light. I went on tip toe to kiss his neck before snuggling into his back when his wings came out, giving off more warmth than usual and his spark came into crystal clarity with all its love and desire. All this was mine.

I was purring as I pulled back and helped my mate quickly get suited up.

My purring got louder as I circled my fully armored mate. He screamed power. His chest armor was actually a shirt with heavy plates magnetized tightly to the material. He could still move since the material allowed him to and the armored plates moved with him. And it highlighted every single one of his muscular planes, making him very attractive and powerful. His pants were much the same method but with lighter armor what with his main protection being his grieves and the knee plating the extended over his thigh. On his shoulders sat good sized shoulder guards and thick gauntlets protected his forearms.

I came to a stop in front of him and rested my hands on his chest, going on tip toe again to be closer to his pleased smile. He’d held perfectly still for my observations. He even crossed his arms behind his back, the flirt.

“ **Such a good mate** ,” I whispered, softly kissing his lips before reaching up to trace his helmet. It was a full on helmet protecting him with some very impressive and large communications attached and his ever present half battle mask was ready to slide into place. The dark blue color with small red accents made him only more handsome.

“ **Get a room!** ”

I smirked over at the scowling Ironhide. “ **Something wrong,** Gabe?” I asked, resting back on flat feet and resting my cheek over my mate’s spark. He wrapped his arms easily around me, careful of my wings.

“ **If I can’t get handsy with Ratchet you can’t get handsy with Prime** ,” he stated, probably meaning to look mulish and stubborn and only managing to look pouty. It was further exacerbated when Seb reached around from where he was adjusting one of Ironhide’s plating and smacked him. “ **Ratch!** ”

“ **Don’t ‘Ratch’ me** ,” he replied coolly, smiling slightly when his nephews broke out laughing.

Roddy looked up from where he was holstering his rifle on his new back strap. “ **I for one don’t want to see anything.** ” He looked at me and I felt him hesitate before he nodded faintly at the door. I blinked before sending acknowledgment to his spark.

I turned back to Eric. “ **I’m going to make some final arrangements** ,” I told him before leaning up for one more chaste kiss. Silently, my spark told him to come find me later. “ **I’ll see you guys soon.** ” I waved bye and strolled out of the room, only going so far as the bottom of the ramp before waiting. It wasn’t long before I felt the twins and Roddy split off from the group. The twins came skating down the ramp on their new skates and Roddy followed sedately, choosing to walk instead of skate like his shadows.

“Can we talk?” my best friend asked quietly as the three came to a stop before me. I nodded wordlessly and moved off into the direction away from the buildings. The trio followed silently, not saying anything as we left paved roads and sidewalks for tall grass area. We walked for some time before I slowed and decided here was as good as spot as any. I plopped down in the grass, leaning back on my hands.

“What’s going on?” I questioned as the trio sat, making a circle out of the four of us.

“We think we should have an escape route,” Sunstreaker said quietly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, unintentionally showing off his armor. It was modeled after his old gladiator armor from Cybertron with overlapping metal plates wrapping tightly around his arms with large shoulder shields decorated with the Autobot emblem. He had relatively small but thick chest plates that turned into more overlapping metal around his middle with a sort of metal loin-cloth around his waist. His thighs were unprotected, but he too had grieves like mine, thick and spiked, covering his boots.

On his head was his trademark helmet with wide-sweeping vented fins that would provide readouts and information on a HUD that he had retracted for the moment. Also like me, his armor was yellow with black accents, but his was more of a golden yellow were mine was a sunny yellow. His twin sat beside him in identical armor, but in in bright red instead of yellow and with horns on his head instead of fins. The Terror Twins in their full glory.

I raised an eyebrow at them. “An exit strategy,” I repeated neutrally.

Sunstreaker nodded. “In case we lose.”

I nodded slowly. “You haven’t talked with Prowl or the others about this?”

“No.”

I didn’t ask for his reasoning because I didn’t care. I shared his opinion about the necessity. “Lucky you,” I murmured, flashing a smile at the three. “I’ve already got one.”

It took some time to outline my plan to them, cluing them in on where to go and what to do.

“Do you think we’ll have to use this?” Hot Rod asked after quietly murmuring my instructions a few times to make sure he remembered.

I shrugged and frowned. “I hope not, but I’d rather be safe than sorry. Your grandparents are out of Central, right?”

Roddy nodded tightly. “Yeah. They tried to see if they could go to New York with my parents, but apparently there was an argument. They’re in Chicago now with some old war buddies of Grandpa.”

I nodded and blew out a breath, closing my eyes. “That’s good. That’s good.”

There was a beat of silence before Sid blew out a breath. “How can you be so calm?”

I barked a laugh before taking a deep breath. “Calm? I’m scared.” I took another deep breath before tilting my head to look up at the twinkling stars, fighting the tears that came to my eyes. “I’m scared every moment of every day.”

I smiled wanly when I looked back at my three friends. “I’m scared I’ll lose one of you. I feel you, your emotions, your energy, your life. I know you, whether we like it or not. And the moment I know you—I understand you—is the moment I love you.” I shrugged and ignored the tear that slipped out of the corner of my eye. “How can I not? I feel your passions, your struggles, your love, your life. I feel it as if it were my own and I love every single one of you so much it kills me to think that you one day might leave.” More tears poured out of my eyes and I finally just closed them, pulling on one of my earrings in an old habit. “And the fact that we’re deliberately walking into a battle tomorrow? And the next day? And forever into the future?” My voice cracked. “I’m fucking terrified that I’ll lose one of my family tomorrow. And I hate it. I hate being so open to that because it hurts like a wound you cannot imagine. Like a limb that’s been torn off but one I still have to use. Like my spark lost a piece of itself when one of my bonds die.”

I opened my eyes again and looked down at my trembling hands. “There are so few left of us and so few I consider close enough for family. To lose anyone is to die and that’s not something I can come back from. So yes, Hot Rod. I’m scared. But not for the battle tomorrow. I’m scared for my family.”

There was a long moment of silence that I took advantage of, wiping my face clean. A shaky breath from Sideswipe interrupted the silence. “But we’re strong enough,” he said before clearing his throat and saying it with more conviction. “We are strong enough. We’re strong enough to fight and strong enough to keep our family alive. We are.”

I glanced up and saw the red head twin rubbing a hand on his cheek and his blond twin was leaning against him, his face in Sideswipe’s shoulder. Roddy shuffled over and threw both of his arms around me and I returned the hug.

I realized then that the out of character behavior was my fault. Unintentionally, I’d reached out to the others in an effort to lessen my fear and despair, sharing my emotions. But now that I knew what I was doing I knew that their emotions were synched with mine. They felt the same.

It was because of that fact that I didn’t pull back my empathy.

“We are,” I agreed, resting my chin on top of my best friend’s head. “We are strong enough. No matter how scared we are, we’ll keep each other safe.”

For a long time, we were still and quiet, thinking, feeling, existing. The stars moved over head in their endless cycle and the crickets and other animals buzzed their night symphony around us. Despite the fact that I knew one of those dark spots up in the sky was our oncoming battle, I felt a true and warm peace I hadn’t felt since I spoke with Primus and the Allspark.

We somehow ended up in a heap, lying next to and on each other much like we had my first night back from the humans. Sunstreaker broke the silence. “We’re grown men,” he murmured and I didn’t turn my eyes from the stars above. “We’re fully grown and badass aliens,” he continued. “And yet we’re out here crying and sobbing like babies.”

“What do you think Ratchet is doing right now?” I asked pointedly.

Sunstreaker shifted a little. “Seriously?”

I nodded. “Yeah. He’s with Ironhide right now. Neither are very at peace. Worried. Scared. Determined. Restless.” I clicked my tongue, practically tasting their emotions before bring my touch back to my immediate area.

“We’re all scared,” Roddy continued from my point. “Age doesn’t matter. Death is still a painful reality.”

I sighed before sitting up, dislodging my…brothers. They felt more like brothers now than friends. Not older though. They felt like younger brothers. The three I had to look out for and guide. My lips quirked a little. I was the older brother to three of the most notorious mavericks and trouble makers in the entire Autobot army. This was going to be fun. “We only have a few more hours until we leave,” I announced, rolling to my feet and stretching my shoulders, feeling my armor. “As much as I’d like to rest or even work, I want to spend it with my mate. I know Gabe and Seb would welcome your company right now. All three of you.”

“We’re really doing this,” Sid murmured, more to himself than to anyone else. He got to his feet, pulling his twin with him. “We’re really going to battle.”

I nodded before forcing a smile he couldn’t really see in the poor lighting. “And we’ll have many more battles after this. I’ll see you soon. Until All Are One.” The old farewell wish slipped from my mouth without my thinking, but it felt right. This family would remain one as long as I had breath in my body.

I led the trek back to the lighted base before I split ways with the trio, heading to where I could feel my mate in his room.

He turned from his window as I entered the room. My mate had that soft smile on his face. The one that made me melt and want to cling to him. And he was all too happy for me to come forward and wrap my arms around him, pressing as close as we could despite our armor.

“Alex,” he greeted verbally and though our bond.

“Love,” I replied softly.

He leaned down to kiss me.

I hummed into the kiss.

Optimus chuckled, deep in his chest. “You are so beautiful.” I felt a flash of lust as he stepped back and looked me over.

I laughed. I couldn’t help it. His bluntness and honesty always charmed me, he did lack the subtlety of a true romantic. Well, if you can’t beat them, join them. “And you look so powerful. Strong,” I purred even as I stepped forward and reached behind him, flicking the locks and seams to his armor.

My mate rumbled before his fingers darted forward to relieve me of my own armor. I felt the thrill of triumph as I peeled his armor off first, exposing the skin underneath. He wasn’t all too happy to stop disrobing me in order to step out of his armor, but he was certainly happy when I willed away my gloves and finally pressed skin to skin.

I hissed happily before shrugging when my back armor came loose and it clattered to the ground. My chest armor came off next and before I could will away my half-top my mate was there, mouthing and licking my chest through the fabric. I gasped even as I obeyed his pulls and practically glued myself to his front, hiking up a leg around his waist. When he full on sealed his lips and started sucking, tongue playing with my nipple piercing, I fully climbed up and sat my knees on his narrow hips, putting my chest at his head level so he no longer had to bend down.

I groaned quietly when his hands abandoned the armor on my arms and instead planted one firmly on my ass, massaging and squeezing strongly, and moved the other up and under my shirt to find my other nipple. When he pinched and rolled the hardened nub I gasped and arched into him, cursing quietly when my erection only met my pants instead of my mate’s skin.

“Eric,” I called, feeling too tight and smothered in what was left of my clothes and armor. “I want to feel you, **my mate**. I want this off.”

Optimus chuckled and pulled back, licking his lips. He looked me up and down with appraising eyes even as I tried to control my breathing and reach a hand down to take my grieves off. “I’m not sure,” he said, a wicked gleam in his dark blue eyes. “I like seeing you like this. Restrained. Wanting me, but not able to.”

I growled, eyes narrowing as I followed his train of thought. “Off,” I commanded, tightening my grip on my mate when he turned and lowered me to his bed, using one hand to help me rearrange my wings.

“Eventually,” Eric answered, pulling back and tapping my chest for a moment. “And don’t you dare think about fading your clothes away.”

I growled quietly, but subsided a little when he blazed a slow trail of open mouth kisses down my stomach. That didn’t mean I didn’t stop watching him for a moment, wondering where he was going with this, but when he got to the waist band of my jeans and exhaled hotly over the bulge held tightly there I couldn’t help but drop my head back to the pillow and twitch my hips up at him. I wanted it off now. I wanted to feel him.

I watched as his tongue came out and licked long and languidly through my jeans. Despite the material, I felt the heat and pressure on my sensitive member and I groaned, pushing firmly into his tongue. When he gave another lick, my legs fell wider apart accommodating his wide shoulders. After a few more licks he moved on and it wasn’t to my jean buttons much to my disappointment. He continued down my legs, lifting one over his shoulder and pressing kisses to the inside of my leg until he was down to my feet.

I watched him quietly, watched him enjoy himself on my body as he ran a hand up and down my leg, feeling, enjoying the twitching muscles while he looked over every inch of my body with lust and desire. Well, didn’t that do something for my self-esteem.

Happy to let him have his way—for now—I relaxed back onto the bed and watched as he undid my grieves and unzipped my boots, pulling them free to reveal my feet. He tossed my armor and boots to the side, the boots dissolving into golden dust when they left my immediate area. Watching my mate, hold and touch my foot almost like he couldn’t believe he was actually allowed to do such, made my spark warm and ache at the same time. I hummed happily when he placed a gentle kiss on the top of my foot before jerking when he ran a light finger under my arch.

My mate grinned and chuckled before moving his hands back up my legs. I let them fall apart without his urging and got excited when he kept my knees on his shoulders. By the time he was fully over me, his large and straining cock was pressed against my still restrained bulge even as he held me in a provocative position. I could just imagine him pulling back and sinking into me, bending and twisting my body how he liked while he took his pleasure from my body and gave more than enough in return.

I purred and leaned up for the kiss, rubbing my hands along his beard and then into his hair. The kiss was long and deep, pushing all of my other senses out of them way except for taste and touch. His warm spicy flavor was all I could taste was his tongue slid and twined with mine, turning his head to open his mouth wider and I groaned into the kiss before gasping when he suddenly grinded down on me.

I pulled back, gasping for air and whimpering, before fisting his hair. “Off,” I gasped. “Let me feel you. I want my clothes off.”

I felt his smile more than saw it. “Not yet. I want to see you come undone. I want to see you fight.” My growl quickly cut into a gasp when his hand reached down and molded itself to me, massaging and digging into the sensitive flesh.

“Eric,” I groaned, pleading. His hands came up again and took mine, pushing them into the mattress as he leaned down and sank his teeth into my shoulder, right over where his claiming mark was. He licked and moved back up my neck and I willingly turned my head, twitching my hips and moaning when he started to rock into me, thrusting. My imagination came back and the weight and strength I felt now only helped build it. I ached to squeeze my legs around his waist to create more pressure and friction, but with them on his shoulders I was stuck. I was truly and thoroughly stuck with my legs the way they were and his hands pinning mine to the bed. I couldn’t move. I was at his mercy.

And that sent a thrill through me that I never imagined.

“Optimus!” I hissed when he started to lick and lave at my ear, thrusting harder against me. I bucked against him though that did little what with pleasure and trembling weakening my muscles. “Optimus, please!”

My mate chuckled. “Are you picturing it, Bee?” he rumbled deeply. “Are you picturing me inside you? Taking you and you not having any say in it?” I whined and nodded, shifting my wrists in a hope of getting free.

“ **I want you** ,” I crooned desperately, switching to Cybertronian for a moment. I rocked my hips back into his and cried out in frustration when I didn’t get any satisfaction. “Please, Eric. I want you. Please I need you so bad!”

“Then show me,” he purred, picking up his pace slightly. “Show me how much you want me.”

I groaned before turning my head, begging for a kiss and he readily gave it, slanting his lips over mine and swallowing any sounds I made. When he started pumping his tongue in tune with his thrusting, the images in my head spun out of control and I found myself losing it.

I gasped into his mouth before bowing and stiffening when release finally hit me. The white heaven filled me for along moment, warming me from my toes to my hair.

I felt my mate pulling and moving me, taking my shirt and jeans off before his skin was on mine and I sighed in relief. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. This was what I wanted.

My senses and sight came back to me just as one of my legs was picked up and put back on his shoulder. I was looking to see what my mate was up to this time when I felt warm, lubricated fingers push into my entrance. I hissed and moaned before fully relaxing back onto the bed, willing my internal muscles to soften and relax.

“Good, Bee,” my mate purred, scissoring his fingers expertly and spreading me apart. “Very good.” He kissed the inside of my knee before adding another finger, rumbling while I hummed, feeling the stretch. “Still so tight and small,” he murmured, thrusting his fingers in and out, igniting my nerves. “Just like when I first took you. Still like a virgin.”

I flexed and tightened my legs before reaching down and feeling along his fingers where they entered me. My fingers fluttered and I felt myself flush red at the feel of my own body stretching and opening.

Optimus kissed my knee again and I looked up and met his gaze. “Still like a virgin,” he repeated before withdrawing his fingers. I groaned at their loss before wiggling happily when my other leg was once again moved over his shoulder and he moved over me. His head nudged my entrance as he lined himself up before pushing in.

I whined and grabbed at his arms only to have his hands move and grab mine, lacing our fingers together even as he pressed them down. I squeezed his hands as he continued to enter my body at that slow and steady pace, filling me up to the brim and then some as I twitched and tried to relax. Only when I felt his sack press against my cheeks was I able to breathe. I desperately squeezed his hands, mind filled with nothing but his massive throbbing member sitting inside me, stretching my muscles and filling me with lightning pleasure.

“Shh,” he shushed me, leaning down and kissing me briefly before we had to part, breathing quickly. “Shh. Relax, relax.” I sank my teeth into my lower lip and fought for a little control, but it was near impossible. All I could feel was the heat filling my body like a heat wave that never stopped and the absolute need that I wasn’t entirely sure I could satisfy. My body tensed for a long moment before it finally began to calm down at my mate’s continued stillness. Anxiously, I tossed my head and squeezed at Optimus’ hands. It was so much and yet not enough.

“ **I have you, my spark** ,” he whispered, kissing just behind my ear. “ **I have you. I’m not letting go. Trust me. Relax.** ” He continued to whisper calming nonsense, nuzzling and kissing whatever skin he could reach. Time escaped me, but, even though it took me longer than usual, I finally managed to relax my inner muscles and my lover sank in a last inch. I hissed in pleasure and surprise while my mate purred, praising me.

“Beautiful, my Bee. So handsome.” He gave one last kiss before pulling back. My body reflexively tightened around his member, trying to hold him, but it only succeeded in nearly blowing my mind with the sensations and friction. He thrust back in with an almost languid speed and I eagerly welcomed him back, clutching him close and moaning his name. “So perfect.”

My mate set a slow but firm rhythm, one I found myself relaxing into. Sweet nothings left our panting lips between scorching kisses as our bodies met in union, pushing and clinging in a way neither of us would let anyone else do to us. I was his and he was mine for the rest of eternity and I purred at the thought.

It was difficult for me to tell where I ended and he started. It was so hot and sweat slicked our skin, our words and breaths mingling into one cloud. In my pleasure-fogged mind, it felt so good to be one with my mate and when our sparks came out and merged, there was no Bumblebee or Optimus. We were one. I couldn’t tell if the grasping and fluttering heat was surrounding my member or his or if a hard hot length spread me apart or him apart. I couldn’t tell if his wings were being played with or mine. It was all of ours. Every touch, every sensation, every thought was ours.

The legs on the shoulders came down to slowly encircle the thrusting hips when an ache was felt in our hips. We both groaned at the change of angle before crying out before our prostate was suddenly hit. Fire ignited up our bodies as the hypersensitive organ was barely brushed and when it was actually thrust upon the wave swallowed us up.

A stuttering purr came up my throat when I felt the haze settle in my muscles and our sparks began to unweave. I nuzzled at my mate’s heaving chest, licking his shiny skin and loving the feel of his soft hair on my face. I smirked at the salty taste. That brought up some memories. Optimus rumbled deep in his chest before moving his arms under me and moving. I rested my head on his shoulder as he shifted upright and sat his back against the wall, relaxing his grip on me so I could shift my knees to sit more comfortably in his lap.

His dark eyes, almost black in the shadows casted by his and I’s wings, looked me up and down as I sat back on my heels, conscious of the mostly flaccid member still inside me. “I will never have enough of you,” he whispered so quietly I almost missed it.

I couldn’t see it, but I knew my smile was bright as I leaned into the hand that came up to my cheek. “My first and my last,” I murmured in response. “No one will have me like you. No one can see me like this.” I smiled a bit sultrier, looking directly at him. “Sweaty, undone, marked.” I shifted down on him and shivered as he moved inside me. “Spread open. Dripping in your essence.”

Optimus moved his hands to my hips and traced his thumbs there, not stopping me as I lifted myself a little off of him before sinking down with a happy hum and I placed my hands on his chest, smiling at the soft chest fuzz and the muscles flexing under my fingers. “So strong and powerful,” I praised him, leaning down and tasting lightly at his lips. I moved my hands down to his rib cage and defined abs before coming back up to his shoulders, making sure to flick and trace his nipples. “And yet so gentle and kind. You keep me safe.”

I felt him smile against my lips before shivering.

My voice hitched when I felt him twitch strongly inside me and I groaned, rocking down harder. Optimus moaned, running his hands up and down my sides. “My light,” he whispered.

I lifted myself up once more before lowering myself, circling my hips. Choked whimpers left me whenever he brushed against that sweet spot inside me. “My fire,” I returned, lifting once more and setting a rhythm. Something about being the one in control would always set me off and I gasped and groaned as I continued to pleasure myself on his body. Something in being able to look down and seeing my mate happily at my mercy would always light a fire in me.

I gasped and groaned when the hands on my waist pulled me down harder and I felt my teeth tingle, my eyes immediately going to my mate’s throat. Even as I rocked against him, something in me stirred. Something that I’ve never touched before and it yearned. It yearned for me to sink my teeth into willing flesh and take what was freely offered, forever protecting it and caring for it.

But not this flesh. Not this mate.

My thoughts were pushed aside and forgotten when Optimus suddenly growled and bucked up into me, reaching up and dragging me into a forceful kiss. His orgasm swept over to me through the bond and I fell underneath it, letting it trigger my own.

My teeth clicked together in finality as soft, caring darkness pulled me down.

I floated through the dimness of sleep to the waking world. My eyes slit open to see my strong and handsome mate’s face, peaceful and smooth in sleep. I smiled faintly before grimacing as I shifted, feeling his limp member slide from my body. Eric groaned as I hissed and trembled, still very much sensitive and feeling my muscles cool and stiffen.

“’lex?” Optimus called as he roused, arms tightening around me. “You okay?”

I nodded and hummed, molting my wings and leaving us in darkness as his wings were already gone. “Yeah, I’m fine. But we need showers.”

He sighed before tightening his grip on me. “Later.”

I sniffed and wrinkled my nose at our smell. “Now,” I retorted, wiggling and grimacing at the ache in my hips. My mate woke up at that and his hands moved down and traced my hip bones even as I shifted upright.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, letting me go and watching as I stiffly got to my feet.

I snorted and shook my head, shuffling carefully over to our attached bathroom. “Flexible as I am, I still can’t spend long folded in half like I was. I just need to work out the kinks.”

I’d just gotten the shower going when he came in after me, helping me into the stall before coming up behind me. I turned and silently helped clean him, lathering soap over his skin as he did the same to me. Even once I was satisfied with how clean we were, we didn’t leave. I leaned into Eric’s chest, pressing my ear to just over his heart and spark, letting the energy pulse and heart beat lull me as my larger mate laid his cheek onto my head and ran one hand up and down my back.

“I love you,” I whispered over the plinking of water.

“I love you too,” he replied back, equally hushed. “We’ll get through tomorrow. We’ll survive to see each other again.”

I nodded and remembered the future Primus had shown me. A smile touched my lips. “Yeah,” I agreed, confidence—honest confidence—in my voice. “Yeah, we’ll survive.”

His hands tightened for a moment before he kissed my waterlogged locks. “My Bumblebee.”

My smile turned into a smirk. “My Optimus. My firebird. Forever and after.”

“Forever and after.”

 

(OoO)

 

“Red team away. I repeat, red team away.”

I touched a hand to my helmet, activating the touch sensor to open my mic. “Alright, red team. Fuel up at the airport and wait for my call.” Another tap and I switched to the general air force comm line. “This is your last call for systems check. Make sure your bird is ready to fly and fight.” I listened briefly to the dozens of affirmatives and ‘yes sir’s before closing my mic again. I walked over to a loaded up C-something-or-another and schooled my face as Ironhide yelled at the soldiers filing in with Optimus behind him and our other front line Cybertronians behind him.

Eric turned as he sensed my approach and smiled. “Ready?” he asked as I touched his arm.

“As I’ll ever be,” I replied before glaring mildly up at him. “You do anything self-sacrificing and I’ll kill you myself.”

Optimus raised an eyebrow. “You do anything reckless and you’ll be tied to our bed for the next thousand years,” he threatened in return before laughing at my pout.

“That’s not fair,” I grumbled, kicking my boot against the ground.

“Life isn’t fair,” he replied before squeezing my fingers. “Keep your spark in touch with mine, alright?”

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow up at him. “I’m keeping in touch with everyone, Eric. Not that I need back up. You put me on Air Force for a reason, you mother hen.” He had the grace to look sheepish and the only reason I didn’t hound him further for trying to protect me was because I was the only one capable of leading any kind of air force in this battle.

His expression suddenly turned serious as he glanced around at the last of the soldiers. “Do you have the Allspark?” he whispered in Cybertronian and I nodded stiffly after a moment, feeling the cube’s weight in my subspace where it had been for the past couple of months.

“I still think we should hide it somewhere,” I whispered back.

Optimus shook his head. “That’s not a guarantee and I’m not going to lose the Allspark just after we got it back. We can’t hide it in the city and we can’t give it to the humans. You’re the only guarantee we have.”

“Why not give it to someone else then?” I asked, honestly curious. “Prowl is going to be in tactical command, away from the battle. He’s in a better place to protect it.”

“Which is why we can’t give it to him. Prowl even agreed with this.” I gave him a look that said he should elaborate. “There is a very good chance that either the wrong humans or Megatron know that we have the Allspark. They will know that we need to protect it. So they’ll expect us to hide it somewhere, to safeguard it while we’re occupied with the battle. With you, we’ll know where it is at all times and you’re hiding it in plain sight.”

I sighed and scrubbed my face, not liking this pressure or responsibility put on me. In my subspace the Allspark pulsed in amusement, pulsing one sensation: Steward. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, that was funny. Fucking irony. “You’re putting a lot of faith in reverse psychology, Optimus,” I pointed out before leaning in for one last hug. “Be safe.” Though whether I was commanding him or begging him I didn’t know. He hugged me tightly in return.

“You as well,” he murmured before releasing me and heading over to the air plane. I waved to the gathered Cybertronians, tapping my mic open again and switching to the Cybertronian channel. “I’ll see you all on the flip-side. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Grimlock’s rough laughter was my response. “Itty Bitty should come play then. Not fly.”

Prowl’s cool tenor came over the line. “Bumblebee is going to be most effective as our air force. He can…play after the battle is over.”

Jazz’s relaxed chuckle followed his spark mate’s words. “He’s going to hold you to that, Prowler. Hope you don’t have plans for BB.” I frowned for a moment as the plane’s cargo doors closed with a loud hiss. Despite his calm and easy tone and being out of my range, I knew Jazz wasn’t that relaxed. With him about to go on a mission, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was in a dark corner cleaning the knives I knew he had. Mirage was with him though. Mirage would ground him and bring him back if need be.

Hesitantly, I tapped my headset over to a single person. “Mirage…” I called quietly and there was a silent moment before the noble came back over.

“I will watch him, Bumblebee,” he replied back. “If I need help it will be you I will call.” I bit my lip before sighing.

“Good luck and silent sparks,” I said in the almost traditional farewell among Spec Ops agents.

“Strong winds and clear skies, Bumblebee,” he said in return, accenting my name with a Seeker glyph. I smiled a bit as I turned my comm line off and turned to another corner of the airfield. There sat two Cybertronian ships, mostly clean and mostly repaired given the time we’d had. I tapped my headset to the two femmes on our team.

“How are you two ladies doing?” I asked.

Elita-One answered first. “Ready to fly and fight.”

Chromia was barely a beat behind with a disgruntled voice. “I wish I was down on the battle field.”

I didn’t bother explaining again why I needed her and Ironhide didn’t because I’d already done it four times since I recruited them for my air force. “Go ahead and head over to your rendezvous spot. I’ll call you soon.”

Chromia was cursing even as I turned off the channel and watched as the engine ignited and the two ships lifted off the ground with the grace and precision built into Cybertronian vessels.

I did a mental head count. My air force was currently at the Central City Air Port and nearby private airports. Elita-One and Chromia were on standby until I called them in, my ace in the hole in this battle. Bluestreak and Hot Rod were already in Central City with Wheeljack and Ratchet, setting up their sniper’s nests and medical tents respectively. Mirage was with Jazz wherever they were. Prowl was in the FOB near Central City. Optimus, Ironhide, the Twins, Grimlock, Drift, and Crosshairs were on the plane delivering the last of the ground troops to the city.

I triple checked my mental to-do list before switching over to tactical’s comm line. “Tactical, this is Bumblebee. I’m leaving base now for the city.” There was a moment’s pause before a nameless woman came over the line.

“Understood, Bumblebee. You’re cleared to move.”

I took one last look around the deserted base and the slightly cloudy sky before flexing my wings and lifting off the ground, heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in case you guys haven’t figure it out I’m setting up for the third story. And in getting ready for the third story I decided to say fuck it and say that our favorite couple is going to become a trine whether Bee wants it or not. I already have someone in mind to be the third addition, but tell me who you think would be best for Optimus and Bee and why because you may just sway me to your choice. Let me know.
> 
> Also here's a link to a picture of Bumblebee's armor!
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/304767099758748753/
> 
> It should be the first picture to appear. Pretty bad ass. The yellow bits of the armor are the actual armor that Bee wears and it's pretty accurate to what I imagined only the chest armor is higher up on his chest and more condensed and he doesn't have a face mask. The black parts are wear either his skin or clothes are showing through. His tummy is showing like usual XD. I haven’t been able to find pictures of armor that match what I have in mind for the other sets of armor, but if anyone wants to draw them totally feel free to do so. I’d love to see them.
> 
> Now I have to finally get off my ass and finish out this story. I’ve outlined it and now it’s time to write it because here we go guys. Time for battle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "text" = English  
> " **" = Cybertronian**

I thought it was funny that I chose my lookout point to be the top of Stars Incorporated. It wasn’t the tallest building in the city, which was good because I didn’t exactly want to be seen, but it did give me a good view of the entire city and the irony was hilarious. The one group of people that once held me down was now serving to lift me up and let me see all there was to see.

I sat on the tiny service walkway on the tall antenna, leaning back to rest on the ladder. My eyes moved up to the dark and heavy clouds keeping the sun from shining down on us. I honestly felt it was an honest weather system for what was going to happen today. It might actually rain today.

I took a deep breath before lifting a hand to my ear piece and tuned into the air force channel. I listened to the chatter for a moment, discussing takeoff procedures and various maneuvers. A small smile quirked my lips as I listened. They were calm and focused.

I tuned out once more and flexed my wings and fisted my hands, trying to still the small trembling in my body. A part of me really wanted to get up and pace or even get up and fly above the clouds—anything to work out my energy—but I knew I would need every ounce of energy for what was to come.

And that meant I was feeling every second crawl by mocking me.

Fuck my life.

Trying to occupy myself, I reached out with my spark and pushed my range in order to at least brush everyone in my family. Prowl was on the very edge of my range, but I could still feel his steely determination and focus. He was in his element here. He’s led countless battles and I bet he was just tickled at working with a new species on the battlefield. A new flavor of tactics and strategies.

Ratchet was feeling driven, irritated, and nervous at his core. That made sense. I knew my older brother at least to the point of seeing past his doctor side. Every patient he took under his care was his responsibility and when he lost one he took it as a personal blow. It was one of the reasons he had a mental break down in the army. And the fact that not only his mate but also everyone he held dear was going into battle today would put him in this state.

Wheeljack, at Ratchet’s side, didn’t have any of his natural joviality that I normally associated with him. He was worried and felt fidgety—unsettled. There could’ve been many reason for that. One was his explosive touch: if he got too stressed any object he touched would explode, including bodies. Another could be that while he has basic experience in medicine, he is first and foremost an engineer. Another could be that he’s surrounded by humans who he can’t understand. The list could go on and on. The point was I wasn’t surprised.

Grimlock was next furthest away. He was actually the calmest out of everyone. Pit, he was even excited. I had no doubt that regardless of the battle’s turnout he’d survive.

Jazz came next and I shuddered at feeling him. Ice. Nothing. Not even deep in his spark. He was cold and ready for a mission. Mirage was much the same, except I got more of the feeling of mist from him. It was hard to grasp that calm nothing feeling from him.

Bluestreak was set up to my right and he too felt cold and calculating. I’d never worked with him before enough to know how he was in battle, but I’d heard he had a reputation for becoming unstable in times of battle. Easily provoked even on friendlies. At least that’s what I heard. Now, I didn’t feel anything malicious from him. Only patience as he waited, used to having to bide his time for the perfect shot.

Ironhide came next. He felt like a storm waiting to happen to my spark. The calm before the storm. I could feel the anger and rage ready to be unleashed, but held back by a steely control that I had to respect. He was renowned for being a walking cannon and considered very dangerous on the battlefield.

Optimus wasn’t far from him. My mate was a ball of complexity covered in a coat of calm patience. Anxiety, determination, focus, fear, worry, despair, and excitement. It all rolled around inside of him. He wasn’t normally like this I knew, but it was just like him to be so layered and twisted. He never did anything the easy way.

Drift and Crosshairs were a little ways off from my mate. Crosshairs reminded me of sparking electricity, whipping between controlled restraint to bursts of volatile emotions like excitement, bloodlust, and rage. Even for me he was a bit much to feel out and I started to get a little of the spark-version of whiplash from the green mech. Drift, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He felt like a pool, smooth and glassy on the surface. Calm. And open for me to see the worry and fear hiding in his spark. Even the clearest of lakes had a muddy bottom.

The twins were closer to me and they came across to me as relatively stable. Trepidation and grim determination filled them, but they were calm and centered. It would only be a matter of seeing how long that would last. I placed a mental bet on it being when one of them got hurt. Then the Decepticons would be reminded of why they were nicknamed the Berserker Twins. I just hoped their team had been debriefed on what was to happen if they did go berserk. Run away.

Roddy was the closest to me, perched a few blocks over. I could even see him from here if I looked past the grey-molted canopy he had over himself. He was nervous energy, twitching and shifting as he waited impatiently. He was probably feeling time drag on as much as I was.

And in the city, waiting and excited, were the Decepticons.

I felt them, battle-ready and looking forward to this bloodshed. It made me mildly sick, so I shied away from them. It crossed my mind for a moment to alert Prowl to the Decepticons’ presence, but I dismissed it after a moment. We already knew we were getting into a battle with the Decepticons. Of course Megatron and his team would show up.

I noticed the absence of Starscream and wondered after him.

Shaking it off, I thought back to my family for a moment. I didn’t dare intrude on the others’ sparks. They were okay and I didn’t want to mess up their battle mindset, but Hot Rod wasn’t ready. Carefully, I reached out and touched the rapidly spinning spark, sharing some forced tranquility and ease. It took a second for the spark to start reacting and slowing down it’s erratic pace and even a minute longer before awareness filled the spark and gratitude flowed back to me. I smiled faintly and gave one last poke of love before coming back to myself with a jolt when a voice came over my comm.

“Unknown object is now entering Earth’s atmosphere,” a nameless man announced. “Estimated time of visual confirmation: two minutes. I repeat, two minutes until it breaches the cloud cover.”

I took a deep breath at the words, letting them soak in. Two minutes until the battle started. I stomped and forced back any fear from the forefront of my mind and instead focused on what to do next. I lifted a shaky hand to my ear piece and tapped it, tuning into the now silent air force channel.

“It’s time to move, guys,” I called, forcing strength and confidence into my voice. “Take off and head to Central. Time to show these ‘Cons what it means to mess with Earth.”

There were shouted affirmations and I listened as roaring engines fired up and took off and I settled in for what would feel like the longest wait of my life. My eyes never left the shapeless grey clouds above me, watching for any sign of the Nemesis. They entered my spark range just a few moments before the clouds started moving, swirling and roiling angrily.

Hundreds upon thousands of sparks suddenly lit up in my spark and I gasped at the tsunami of emotions and information I was getting from them. Without a second thought, I walled off my spark as best as I could and pulled my spark back as far as I dared without really molting my wings.

In the time it took me to properly defend myself, the belly of the ship was showing. I’d forgotten how big Cybertronian freighter ships could get. It was easily the length of five football fields and that was my guess from about a quarter mile away. The sharp and angular plating came through next and I gritted my teeth as the most infamous Decepticon ship slipped into view from the sea of bubbling angry clouds.

Not a second later I felt the vibrations in the air coming from behind me and I smiled. “Straight bombing run, guys,” I bit out as the first jet flew over my head, rattling and swaying the antenna I was perched on. “Rip them a new one!”

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” “Missile away! Missile away!” “Eat this, you fuckers!”

I grinned viciously as my wave of one hundred plus jets swarmed into the airspace, unloading their missiles into the hull of the menacing ship. Shouts of glee and victory filled the comm line as some of the missiles broke through the hull to cause explosions and fire. The first group of jets was just coming around for a second run when a massive blaring siren split through the air, making itself known for miles around. I nodded my head forward and allowed my battle mask to fall over my face. The lenses glowed and automatically zoomed in and I peered at the ship and watched as hanger bays opened and enemy ships began to pour out, starting to amass a cloud of black and purple.

I frowned for a moment. How did they respond so quickly? They had two minutes, tops. That wasn’t enough time to scramble this many fighters. I pushed the thought away when the first group roared over my head again.

“Break line up,” I ordered over the comm line. “Stick to your groups. Help each other out and fight smart, not hard.”

I watched silently as my air force began to rocket their way into the air battle, their team colors bright in my mask read outs. Their chatter filled my ear piece as they worked amongst their group of seven or eight, diving fearlessly into the growing mass of enemy ships. Red plasma bolts colored the sky as my forces were fired upon. Immediately, three of my jets were down, caught in the wrong spot at the wrong time and I gritted my teeth and pushed past it.

My eyes caught sight of the slower, larger moving ships. “Blue team, Grey team, move down below. We’ve got transports trying to land. You don’t let them set a foot on the ground, got it?”

“Yes, sir!”

My eyes flicked back to the battle, hands trembling faintly as I took in as much information as I could. “Good Follow-the-Leader, Red Team. Green 2, you’ve got a tail. Green 1 and 4, get on their ass!” I looked at the still half hidden ship. “Gold team, go top-side and see what you can do. If you meet too much resistance, come back down.”

“Anything in particular we’re looking for?” one of the team asked.

“A weak spot, the bridge, anything that could use a good explosion,” I replied tersely before flinching at the loud cursing. “Clear the airwaves!” I snapped.

“The 50 cals aren’t working!” the same man shouted back. “I’m not getting through their hull what the fuckity fuck!?!”

I gritted my teeth so hard my jaw hurt before taking a deep breath. “Alright, switch to SABBOT rounds and missiles. Anything that’s explosive and hot. Melt through their hull if you have to.” It would be a costly gambit, but I needed to clear the skies as best as I could. There wasn’t as many missiles on the jets as there were bullets. Hopefully, I could crash a good majority before pulling my forces back for a reload.

“And if we need to reload?”

“Make your shots count,” I answered before flicking my eyes to the right. “Shit. Black, help Blue and Grey! They’ve got fighters backing up their transports.”

“On it.”

“Hey, triple helix on White 3 over here!” another fighter called and two answering elated whoops followed. It took me a second to locate the correct trio of white-painted jets, but I saw them just in time to see them twist and barrel roll around each other, obliterating the pack of enemy fighters they’d hounded.

“Nice,” I praised them before wincing when another jet went down. “Come on, guys! Use what I taught you!”

“You got it, sir. Red 5, 4, you two go high for a swoop. I’ll come up from below.”

“Sounds good to me!”

My eyes scanned the field once more, looking for anything I needed to cover and fix. As of right now, the battle was holding. The Cybertronian fighters were darting about with their superior engines and movements, but they weren’t able to properly counter this Earth-Cybertronian mixed air warfare. My fighters were good at being unpredictable especially with how I let them have command of their own units, but they were struggling to keep the quick fighters in their sights long enough to blast them. They seemed to be making that up by using a chain reaction effect, hitting one or two of the ships in a pack and making them crash into each other.

I called out maneuvers and had my air force cut off maneuvers I could catch sight of. Gold team eventually came back down after saying there wasn’t anything up top: it was too heavily fortified.

I was almost relaxing into the rhythm of the sounds and sights when I saw the transports.

“What is going on with the transports?” I demanded, eyes glaring lasers at the dangerously low transports.

“We’re working on it!” someone snapped back and I snarled.

“You’re failing at it,” I shouted back. “Purple, get—” I stopped myself from continuing when one transport suddenly listed and started spiraling out of control. A second one quickly followed.

“ **We’ve got this part covered** ,” Bluestreak said coolly over the comm line.

“You just worry about the sky, Bee,” Roddy seconded and I glanced over in his direction. “We’ll help down here.”

Ironhide clicked onto the channel. “Yeah, brat, what do you think you’re doing? Trying to keep the battle to yourself.”

I smiled for a brief second before focusing back on the air battle. “Clear the air waves,” I ordered absently before I watched as all of the Cybertronian units suddenly pulled out and up. I recognized the maneuver when the top most units started arching, preparing for a dive down on my air force. “Scatter!” I yelled. “Scatter, get clear, move it!”

I nearly fell off my perch with how far forward I was leaning, watching as a majority of my jets gunned it out of the immediate vicinity and away from the rain of plasma. Not all of them made it. I felt a tooth crack with the force I was using to grit my teeth before punching the metal beneath me.

“Swing back around before they pull up again!” I ordered. “Fish in a barrel! Nail the fuckers!”

Grim pleasure filled me as I watched it rain Cybertronian parts and ships now. I did a quick count of numbers. I’d lost about a third of my jets. Almost half. That wasn’t good. And it wasn’t good that the enemy was at the same losses, meaning they still had the advantage of numbers. It wasn’t good at all.

I stalled for only a second on what to do before smiling. “ **Alright, ladies** ,” I called in Cybertronian. “ **You’re up.** ”

“ **About damn time!** ” Chromia shouted and I knew it would only be a minute or two before they were here.

“Green 4, you’ve got a—” He fell before I could complete the warning and it took everything I had not to scream and shout. I couldn’t be losing. I couldn’t!

Just before I gave my next order I saw my two Cybertronian ships roar onto the field, plasma blazing and mowing down dozens of ships. “There we go. Green and Yellow, you got escort detail. You keep those ships safe. Let’s take back this battle.”

“We’ve got land fall,” a voice reported and I shook it off as quickly as I could. It was inevitable after all. I was to decimate as many troops as possible, not end the battle up here. But I could switch tactics.

“Snipers, can you get most of those transports?” I asked quickly. I repeated it in Cybertronian immediately for Bluestreak.

“Some are out of range, but some of us can take them down if they show us their ugly side,” a woman answered and I nodded.

“ **Of course** ,” Blue answered.

“Alright, Blue team, Grey team, focus on those fighters guarding the transports. Snipers, knock the transports out of the sky,” I ordered.

The battle was shifting into my favor, but it was still so close. I ran the chances in my head for a second. Both air forces didn’t seem to be getting an advantage, so we were just duking it out, trying to out maneuver each other, but I could see that if given time, I would reduce their numbers to the point of a possible victory. The question now was if I could do that before my air force needed to reload.

“Alex! Look out!”

Hot Rod’s panicked voice brought me out of my concentration and I looked just in time to see a trio of fighters coming right at me, plasma coming in even faster. I barely had time to launch myself backwards before the plasma hit the antenna and demolished my perch. The shockwave flung me further back and I twisted, automatically righting myself and flaring my wings. Behind me, I could feel the large presence of the fighters nearing in on me and I dived, angling straight for the ground.

The voices in my comm yelled and shouted, but I ignored them as I rolled and changed my flight path to take me around the sky scrapper, using it as a bit of cover. It was just bad piloting on their part that one ship forced the other to crash into the building in their mad dash to gun me down. Another fell for some other reason, but Roddy’s raging voice made me think he might’ve had a part in that.

Two down, one to go.

I kept my path to the ground, eyes narrowed behind my lenses, before pulling up at the last possible second. Too bad for me the last pilot wasn’t that stupid and pulled up before me, but that put me right behind him. I yanked out my blaster and aimed for one of the engine before unloading. It took seven shots before the engine gave out and the ship fell.

I flew over it and quickly homed in on a nearby skyscraper, hoping to get back up to a perch and back into the battle.

I was just beginning to land when Bluestreak came over the line “ **EMP! EMP! EMP!** ”

Naturally, I looked in the direction of my air force and saw the canon that had somehow been activated, though it was unlike any canon I’ve ever seen. There wasn’t even a barrel. The tip of the canon was pulsing a rapid purple before a wave of energy flew from it.

It moved faster than I could see and in the next moment my comm was crackling and dying in my ear and my mask going completely dark. I shoved my mask up and out of my eyes just in time to see my air force and the Cybertronian air force was falling out of the sky like dead flies.

“No!” I shouted, reaching out as if I could catch them, save them from falling. Most of my men ejected, flinging themselves from their craft. Explosions littered the city and I knew I was done. I lashed out a kick and rattled my wings threateningly. “God damn it!”

It took me a long minute before I calmed myself down enough to start thinking beyond all those that had died because I wasn’t attentive enough. I tapped my comm unit, resetting my head set. “Can anybody read me? Respond.” I waited, but I didn’t even hear a whisper. “This is Bumblebee, calling anyone. Can anyone hear me?” Nothing.

“Shit.”

I debated for a long moment on what to do before deciding to find one of my family. Trouble always followed them and I worked best in trouble.

I cast out my spark and sifted through the loud writhing mass of the Decepticon sparks and my family. Roddy was the closest, but he was on the move right now with his own plan. Probably heading for Bluestreak if his direction was anything to go by. But Bluestreak was moving too. I prodded my best friend’s spark and he recognized me after a moment, halting his movement. Carefully, I pulled up the memory of feeling Bluestreak moving locations and shared it with my friend. Relief and gratitude spilled out before he started moving again.

My attention then went West. That was where the majority of my family and the new team was. They too were moving and shifting around, but I had a general idea of the area they were in.

Goal in mind, I stepped off the roof top and fell for half a second before catching myself and darting down the streets, taking the corners as fast as I could. The last thing I wanted right now was to be above the sky line and have the Nemesis or maybe even possible Decepticon snipers spot me. For now, on my own and in the open battle field, I needed to find a group and stick with them.

I had just come out of an easy turn, heading down a wide street, when my hidden spark suddenly registered the nine Decepticon sparks just in front of me. I didn’t have any time to move or dodge as the group stood up from their hiding places and opened fire on me. I immediately spun out of control, heavy shots hitting me in the chest and shoulder and knocking me off my course. As I was rushing to correct myself, one of the ‘Cons scored a lucky shot and hit my wings.

“Mother fuck—” I turned and twisted myself so I was landing on my feet. Rolling and sliding and ignoring the aching in my ankles and knees, I turned on my stomach, pulling my gun from my subspace and immediately downed two Decepticons before rolling to cover behind an abandoned car. Glass rained down on me as they shot out the windows and I army crawled underneath the car, wiggling my way forward and ignoring the poking and scraping on my stomach. My eyes darted and followed booted feet before taking aim and shooting out a foot. There was a pained shout as the Decepticon fell. He barely had time to look at me in shock and disbelief before his head was suddenly gone with my plasma shot.

As soon as he was dead I was moving back once more, wincing at the spraying concrete and plasma that erupted near my previous location. Sliding free of the car, I rose to a knee and aimed down my gun and popped off a shot that clipped a shoulder before being forced to duck again. “Shit,” I whispered. They had my position too well covered. I’d have a hard time getting them if I stayed here.

My eyes were just starting to look for a new place to hide when the unmistakable clatter of human guns sounded down the street behind the Decepticons. English and Cybertronian shouted commands filled my head as I straightened once more, catching sight of the human team moving down the street, pelting the Decepticons with bullets. Naturally, the quicker ones took cover, but I picked them off easily enough with their attention divided.

When the last Decepticon fell I raised my hands in the air. “Check your fire!” I shouted and their attention swung to me in unison.

“Identify yourself!” one of the men commanded.

“Friendly!” I called back, standing up. I let my gun spin on the trigger hold so it hung useless. “Autobot.”

The man’s eyes narrowed before he relaxed. “The one that can fly. Bumblebee, right?” I sighed in relief when the guns finally left me and went to scan the area.

“That’s me,” I answered, dropping my hands and sliding my gun into my subspace. I reached out a hand and the apparent team leader returned the hand shake. “Thanks for the assist. That would’ve been harder if you guys hadn’t shown up.”

“No problem. You wouldn’t happen to be in contact with your friends or tactical, would you?” he too started scanning the area.

“You can relax,” I assured him, waving a hand. “There’s no Decepticon in the area. And not really. Not in a way to pass a message.” At the look of confusion, I tapped my chest. “Alien thing. I can tell if they’re alive or if other aliens are in the area.” He grudgingly accepted it. “I don’t suppose you guys know a way to restore communication, do you?”

The man raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. “Actually, we do.” He missed my surprised look as he looked over his shoulder. “Corporal Sanderson.”

A women looked over at him. “Sir.” At his wave, she approached and stood at his side, looking me over.

The team leader rested a hand on her shoulder. “This is Corporal Emily Sanderson, resident communications expert. She’s confident that she can get comms back up again.”

I raised an eyebrow before looking to the woman and meeting her soft brown eyes. “How?” I asked simply.

The woman didn’t back down, meeting my gaze evenly and I felt my respect for her rise. “Every city has a tactical frequency, a channel all emergency services use to communicate over. Even if we got hit by an EMP that channel’s broadcaster will be on backup generators that can run for at least a week. If I can get to a radio tower and patch our channels into that airwave, then I can get our comms back up.”

I smiled slowly. “And where is the nearest radio tower?”

The woman leaned to the side and pointed to the South East. “About half a mile that way. Ten minutes if we run into a little trouble.”

I looked at the obviously proud and preening leader. “Then what are we waiting for?”

The man returned the smile before turning back to his team. “We’re moving! Let’s go!” The twelve men shouted back affirmatives and we were jogging down the street, sticking to the building sides as cover.

I came up even with Sanderson. “Do you need any supplies at all?”

The woman shook her head and bounced a little, jostling her large backpack. “No, sir. I’ve got everything I should need. I just need time and an opportunity.”

I smiled in return. “You’ve got it.” I picked up my pace and easily over took the leader. “I’ll be your scout, that alright?”

The man gestured with his elbow. “Feel free.” I poured on a little speed and took over point, casting my spark out to act as a radar. Twice, we passed near a Decepticon group and I was tempted to go and hunt them down, but seeing the dozen eyes on me, watching for warning and guidance, I pushed it aside and guided them past it onto the right street. Sure enough, a tall black radio tower rose over a ten story building with white statues on top.

“We’re clear,” I told the leader as he neared. “Up we go.” Hiking it up ten flights of stairs made me miss my wings terribly. I winced and rolled my shoulders, flexing my wings gingerly as another man helped push Sanderson up the tower’s ladder to get to the maintenance panel.

“You okay?” one of the soldier asked me and I nodded, gesturing to my back.

“Wings are kind of sensitive,” I explained before going over to the foot of the tower and bracing my back against one of the legs. A sweat was already breaking out across my forehead as I set what remained of my left wings against the leg and started pulling my body away from them.

“What are you doing?” the same man asked, coming closer when he saw that I was in obvious pain.

My teeth sank into my lip as I leaned all weight against my wings before I braced my legs and pushed. A strangled gasp left my lips as I finally fell away from the tower, wings ripped and torn from my body. I moaned quietly and wrapped my arms around myself, pacing and trying to walk off the agony.

I was still shaking and trembling by the time I got some sense of control back.

The team leader looked at me grimly when I finally sat down. “You just ripped off one of your own limbs.”

I nodded and took a deep breath, rocking slightly. “Yeah. Yeah. They would’ve only hurt and been open to infection. It’s for the best.”

“Still hurts like hell,” a random soldier muttered and I laughed quietly.

“Oh, you have no idea.”

“Anything we can do to help?” the leader asked.

“No,” I shook my head. “I just need to get over the shock.” The team leader looked at me sideways before walking off.

The majority of the shock was gone and calm was settling over me again when Sanderson made a happy sound and static suddenly crackled over my headset. The team leader looked over at me. “You want to do the honors?”

I shook my head and smiled, tapping my ear piece and pointing up at Sanderson. “I hardly did anything. All yours, Corporal.” The woman looked at her leader for confirmation before reaching for the radio pinned to her shoulder.

“This is Corporal Emily Sanderson.” I grinned when her voice came over my headset. “Communications have been restored. I repeat, we have comms again.”

A second later Prowl’s cool voice came over the line. In the background we could hear cheering and shouting. “Good job, Corporal. Very good job. General comms: role call. Generals and higher, report in.”

“We’re back in the fight,” one of the men exclaimed with a grin and I had to share the sentiment. We were back in business.

I lifted my hand to my headset and opened my comm. “This is Bumblebee checking in. I’m with the greatest women alive right now.”

A very familiar snort came over the line. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I wanna hear right now,” my mate drawled. “This is Optimus Prime, reading everything loud and clear.” I laughed.

“Aw, love, you know I’d never leave you. Just bring a friend along to share with you.” I winked at Sanderson when she climbed down. Immediately boos and shouts of TMI filled the air before Prowl’s voice once again cut through.

“Clear the chatter. Bee, I need you on Howard and 31st. I’ve got a squad that’s pinned down and needs a hand.”

“I’m there,” I replied before waving a hand at the group. “I’ll see you guys in the victory party!” Their whoops of agreement sent me off as I practically flew down the stairs and out the door, sprinting down the street and towards my destination, success lending me new energy.

I was passing down a disturbingly quiet and deserted street when I saw something out of place in the corner of my eye. Turning, I was able to catch sight of the dark figure before he walked off and disappeared out of sight in the alley. I skidded ungracefully to a stop and backpedaled. Trepidation filled my spark. No, I didn’t just see…It was probably just a civilian who chose not to evacuate. I couldn’t even sense a spark.

But still, my feet carried me silently down the alley.

I went down the single winding path the alley way took me before coming upon a park, surrounded by a tall apartment complex. And there, pushing an empty children’s swing, was someone I never wanted to see again.

The figure looked up with one red eye and regarded me dispassionately. “I was wondering if you would ever catch on.”

That voice, monotone and empty. “Shockwave,” I whispered. My hand jerkily flew to my headset and flipped turned my mic on. “Shockwave is on the field. I repeat, fucking Shockwave is on the battlefield.”

My family and the Autobots, minus Roddy and the Twins, immediately came over, shouting and cursing but I tuned them out.

“You know, it’s futile to warn your comrades,” Shockwave said conversationally, seemingly fascinated with how the swing was moving. “They’ve already lost.”

“That’s only a matter of perspective,” I pointed out, fisting my hands to still their trembling. All at once, memories of labs I’ve infiltrated, experiments left behind to rot, of the horrors that have come to the universe because of this mech, came to the forefront of my mind and I felt sick. He was a sociopath, a mech with no remorse or mercy or even emotions. He was not a mech to be trifled with. Again and again he’d shown his cunning and savagery on and off the battlefield, often leaving hundreds dead in his wake. I was not happy to see him right now. But if he was here and talking with me, then maybe I could get him to tell me how big of an idiot I was by revealing a part of his plan because if he was here then the battlefield just became a minefield. “It all depends on what you have planned.”

Shockwave looked up and peered at me with his one good glowing red eye. His other eye was covered by a metallic patch that was mostly covered by his dark purple hair. His hair was such a dark shade of purple that it was nearly black. Behind him, his hellish deformed metallic wings twitched and moved like sparking droid arms, deformed and unfinished. A purple coat, the same shade as his hair, clothed his body from shoulder to thigh, held together by old fashioned buttons and wire. Black pants covered his legs and disappeared into utilitarian black combat boots.

On his right arm, twisted and horrific was a cybernetic arm. What made it grotesque was the fact that I could still see his flesh. Cords and cables ran from the purple armor plating into his forearm and bicep and metal claws seemed to spear through his fingers. And the bulk and weight on the contraption told me that there was no doubt another use for this…upgrade Shockwave bestowed upon himself. He wouldn’t attach that to himself just to give him claws or maybe even increased strength. No, there was another feature or two to that.

“’Depends’,” the mech repeated in a monotone. “You say that as if you still believe you and your allies have a chance. You have already lost. You would only be saving energy by accepting that.”

“And you’d be saving yourself energy by knowing it’s useless to try and convince me of that,” I shot back, forcing myself to move and hop up onto the playground structure. I kept him in my peripheral vision, pausing at the top of one of the smaller slides. “I won’t believe it until my spark leaves me because as long as I’m alive, you haven’t won.”

Shockwave nodded in agreement and I turned to stare at him surprise. “In the grand scheme of this war, yes. As long as a single City Leader is alive, the Decepticons cannot win. As long as the Allspark still exists, we have not won. But for this battle, we have won.”

“How?” I snorted, sitting down at the top of the small slide, muscles twitching with adrenalin. “How could you have possibly won? Even you know that it’s too early in the battle to know who will be the winner. Your arrogance will be your downfall.”

“And your ignorance will be yours,” the scientist replies, shooting me a look filled with one of the few emotions he was capable of. Derision. “My plans, your failure, is at your fingertips. And yet you do not **search** for it. Because of your ignorance, this city and this world will sink and disappear, just like the city of Atlantis.” I blinked and narrowed my eyes at the sudden use of Cybertronian. He’d used the word **search** like Earth would use the word dig, laced with the glyphs for **uncover/reveal**. Why would he use that word?

And then it suddenly hit me.

He was speaking in English. He’d just switched from English to Cybertronian. He’d just made an Earth culture reference. No one just entering this world could’ve learned English let alone enough culture to make a correct reference in it. It wasn’t possible.

So he didn’t just arrive here on Earth.

My spark nearly stalled in my chest as it felt like ice was suddenly dumped over me. “How long have you been on Earth?” I demanded, staring in growing horror at the proud smirk that I’m given.

“You already know the answer to that, Autobot Bumblebee.”

And I did. Aside from the Megatron and his team and later Roddy and the twins, no one has followed us. No other group of Cybertronian has come to Earth. And no other mech besides Megatron could’ve made the crystal constructs when Megatron had his arms cut off. And Megatron’s arms weren’t Starscream’s designs. They were too utilitarian to be Starscream’s. But they fit right in with Shockwave’s style.

Shockwave had been on Earth the entire time.

The smirk grows as he watches me reach this conclusion. “And you’ve only scratched the surface. I know everything. I know where you live, where you work. I know your human identities. I knew you were all Autobots before your sparks first began to awaken.” Some teeth begin to show as each point the lists disturbed me further and further, as I began to realize how truly out of our depth we were. How badly off we really were. “I know that you carry the Allspark in your subspace even now.” I was across the playground and my gun was drawn from my subspace and aimed at the Decepticon before I realized what I was doing.

I found my breathing irregular and struggled to calm myself from the panic attack that was growing inside me. No, no, no. There was no way. It had to be a bluff. It had to be! But I knew it wasn’t. Oh, Primus, we were so fucked. With as much time as Shockwave has had to prepare and plan, centuries upon centuries of time while we Autobots slept and waited to be awoken once more, he’d been signing our death contracts. There was no way we could win. Not with Shockwave playing maestro for so long. He’d probably long established contact with Cybertron and waited for us to retrieve the Allspark before sending the Nemesis after Elita-One. It was why the Decepticon fighters had scrambled so fast. They already knew our plan.

My free hand went to my headset where chattering had been going on for quite some time. “Prowl,” I murmured.

“Bumblebee, report,” the man barked tersely.

“He knows everything,” I said, simplifying everything down to three words. “He knows everything.” Prowl’s only acknowledgment was to curse and begin barking out new orders.

I fought to calm myself. I needed to be calm. If I wanted a chance at surviving and maybe even winning, I needed to calm down and think. A game of chess with Shockwave would only end with my death if I didn’t.

“Why didn’t you kill us before?” I asked. I still needed to get information. The more I knew the better we could react. “If you knew us even when we were human, why didn’t you kill us? You could’ve. You could’ve ended everything.”

Shockwave only straightened and abandoned the swing he was still pushing. “You truly are ignorant if you think that your death is my goal. No, the City-Leaders have a purpose beyond leading Cybertron: a purpose I plan on finally using to bring about a new Cybertron. To restore Cybertron to the glory is once held. And for that to happen, I need you crushed, defeated, and helpless. The Autobots must die for my goal to be attained, but do not mistake me. I need you and your ‘family’ alive.”

“What do you mean?” I demanded hotly. “What the fuck are you planning, you sick fuck?!”

Shockwave tsked. “I’ve already told you. You merely have to **look**.” Once more, he used that word, but this time it was laced with the glyphs for **dig/to-find-what-was-hidden**.

It dawned on me then. “It’s underground!” I shouted into my headset just as the ground began to shake. “It’s underground!”

“What is?!” Ironhide yelled back.

“Shit!” I cursed as I backpedaled before sprinting and running for the alley, turning back only once to see a truly massive and monstrous crystal construct. An eighty-foot-tall driller lifted out of the ground, easily as tall of the skyscrapers if not taller and its gapping mouth, filled with jagged and cycling teeth, turned to me as it screeched. “Drillers!” I screamed. “He’s brought mother-fucking drillers into the fight!” I booked it down the alley once more, struggling to get ahead of the driller as it dove after me, easily tearing through the buildings and making them crumble around me, raining concrete and debris.

I barely made it out onto the street, keeping up my sprint even as I felt the driller enter the ground once more, when I heard the ever familiar clatter and chiming of crystal on crystal. “Peons,” I spat even as I raised my gun and shot a few of them before they fully formed around me. Despite their numbers, they were easy to dispatch and I ground my teeth as I looked up and saw drillers off in the distance. There was at least twenty of them, a huge number to be coming from one or even two creators. Prowl’s voice was desperately giving out orders over my headset and I dug my fingers into my hair for a moment. What the fuck were we supposed to do with drillers on the field?

Should I go to the front lines and help there? Was the squad Prowl originally wanted me to help still around? Should I find a way up to the Nemesis and disable it, crash it? Or ask Prowl for orders? After a moment I decide on the last and I’m in the middle of reaching for my headset when a strange energy pulses from my subspace.

It takes me a moment to recognize the Allspark before I yank it out and peer at it, wondering what it was doing. Though, when the energy pulses increased I had to put it down or risk my spark getting fried. The second the cube touches the ground I can feel the energy building before suddenly shooting out in a shockwave. I stumble back, buffeted by the shockwave, only to hear the sound of metal twisting and rending. Spinning, I watch in shock as everything metal surrounding me, cars, street lights, buildings, moved and combined on their own, forming dozens of huge, looming dragons.

Who had faces.

Their roars nearly deafened me and their wing gusts nearly made me fall as they take off, but I was too ecstatic at the sight of them, especially when they started honing in on the nearest drillers. “Yes!” I shouted, grinning like an idiot as one driller bucks and writhes under the combined force of four dragons. “Yes!”

The sound of human shouts of alarm and confusion fill the air before others called for silence. Optimus’ voice came over after a second. “I might as well contribute too,” he mutters and I wondered what the pit he’s talking about before I felt a huge wash of energy flow over our bond. Not a second later, several thirty-foot-long phoenixes made of fire appear in the sky line and join the dragons.

I laugh and flick my mic on. “Hey, Prowl, where do you need me?” I asked, still unable to keep the glee from my voice.

He finishes the last orders he was giving out before answering me. “Howard and 31st, Bumblebee. That human squad still needs help. Notify me once you’ve met up with them.”

“Oh, good,” I sighed. They were still alive. My detour hadn’t cost them yet. I booked it down the street, sorely missing my wings for the three minutes it took me to get to my destination. I heard the shouting and gun fire long before I saw the fight and the feel of the Decepticon sparks allowed me to position myself to come up behind them. They were shouting orders to begin flanking the “flesh-bags” and over that I could hear a soldier shouting something about “left cheek”. I didn’t know and I didn’t want to know.

I tapped the Autobot emblem on my chest and flanked down to make sure I was now black before gliding silently up behind the rear-most Decepticon who was playing sniper with his rifle. He fell silently with his neck twisted to an unnatural angle. I darted over to the next two Decepticons and slammed one of my knives into the first one’s skull, easily cutting through his helmet and killing him. The second ‘Con only had a moment to look over in confusion before my other knife was buried to the hilt in his throat, stopping any shout of alarm. I let the pair fall to the ground in a clatter, the latter Decepticon gurgling quietly as he choked on his blood, and I grabbed one of their rifles. Stepping out from behind the overturned car, I took aim and shot the second-to-last ‘Con in the side, making him stumble and turn to look in shock, giving me a much better shot of his face and he fell a second later.

“ **Who the pit are you?!** ” the last Decepticon cried out as he turned to face me fully, but I was already in his face, ruthlessly jamming my recalled knife under his jaw and into his brain.

I looked at the twitching corpse before sliding my knife free and let him fold in on himself in a pile on the ground. “I’m Bumblebee,” I introduced myself quietly before calling my other knife into my hand and flicking the blood off of the blades. “Friendly!” I called as I stepped out from behind the cover. “Check your fire!”

Camouflaged helmets peeked from around the assorted hiding places before they stepped out. I was just storing my blades in my improvised thigh holsters when a voice called out. “Holy shit, kid, you really are the boogey man!” I looked up askance, wondering who the pit would insult me so casually when I caught sight of a familiar face.

“Epps!” I greeted with a grin, tapping my Autobot emblem again and returning to my normal colors. “What the hell are you doing here getting your ass shot at?” I joked and made a face at the other man coming up to Epps’ side. “And I don’t know if I’m happy to see you or not.”

Will heaved a sigh and reached up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. “Well, I’m happy to see you, so deal with it.”

I growled half-heartedly at him before scavenging one of the Decepticon rifles. I looked it over and checked the power cell. It could be more useful than my pistol and it was no problem carrying it, so I might as well take it. I stowed it in my subspace next to the Allspark and reached a hand up to my comm. “Prowl, I got you team safe and sound. Orders?”

He came over in the next instant, speaking fast. “Accompany them on their mission. They’ll debrief you.” And then he was gone. Looks like the battle was really heating up now.

I turned back to Will, assuming he was the leader of this group. “I’m with you guys. What’s the job?”

Will looked mildly relieved before calling to the ten others milling around behind him. “Let’s move out!” he yelled before starting a fast jog in the direction I’d come from. I fell in step easily at his side. “We’re moving to an outdoor mall. The Decepticons have managed to secure a landing point and deployment site.”

I nodded, reaching a hand to stop my battle mask from sliding down over my face. “Make’s sense. You talking about Waterworks Mall?”

Will shrugged as best as he could while running and weighed down with his vest and gear. “I don’t know. It’s over on 19th and Atlantic.”

I faced forward and reached down to make sure my knives were still secure. “Yeah, that’s the place. Three story building with about five ground-level entrances and two second-level entrances. You can also get to the third floor from the outside using the parking garage,” I reported and let him think for a moment, planning. “How do you want to do this?”

Will made a face and looked at me. “You know this place better than we do. You lead.”

I frowned and felt anxiety build up in my spark before I pushed it away, looking in the direction of the mall we were now only one street away from. “Got it. Okay, we have forty-four ‘Cons in there. Most are on the main floor with about eight on the second, five on the third, and two on the…Stop!” I reached out and grabbed the front of Will’s vest, yanking him to a stop and then back before he turned down a corner that would lead to a street straight to the mall’s front doors. Copying something I’d seen in movies I held up a closed fist, helping Will steady himself.

“Alex?” Will asked, disgruntled by my sudden move.

I leaned forward and carefully peered around the corner, eyes scanning the roof top of the mall before pulling back. “We’ve got two snipers on the roof. One is looking our way.” Will blinked before cursing quietly. I thought furiously, trying to figure out how we could get into the building without being seen. I tapped my thigh plating quietly before nodding. “Okay. New plan. We’re splitting up. One group is going to head back the way we came and make a left on 17th. You’ll be coming up on the side of the mall that isn’t covered by the snipers. It’s got a three story parking garage. Enter through the third floor, clear the five that are up there, and wait for my signal. The other group is going to come with me, we’re going to take the transit tunnels underneath. We’re going to take them from above and below.”

Will nodded before turning to Epps, “You’re with him. My group, let’s go.” It was on the tip of my tongue to argue that I didn’t need special protection, but Will was already moving off with his four following.

I bit my tongue and faced those remaining with me. “This way.” I lead the way back one block and two blocks away from the mall before coming to the entrance to the subway, covered by a metal grate. I pulled one of my knives out of its sheathe and easily shoved it through the metal, cutting a hole in it to allow us through.

The sound of boots tromping down stairs set my nerves on edge, especially with the lights completely out and dripping darkness over us. I looked over my shoulder as I reached a landing. “Do you guys have night vision?” I asked just loud enough to be heard over the sound of our steps.

The dark shape of Epps nodded. “Green eyes on, bitches,” he called casually as he reached up and flipped down the black box that had been sitting on top of his helmet. I purposely dipped my head and allowed my battle mask to drop over my eyes before lifting. The lenses came online, having thankfully recovered from the EMP, and immediately switched to a mix between night vision and infrared as it detected the lack of light.

Once everyone was ready I led the way once more, taking us down to the waiting area and the tracks. We were just moving further into the tunnel when I heard something. I came to a stop and dropped into a low crouch, drawing my knives. The soldiers behind me instantly froze and swept the area. There was a long moment before I heard it again, gravel crunching.

I didn’t sense any Cybertronians nearby, but then again I hadn’t been able to detect Shockwave’s spark. Once again, I cursed the missing half of my wings and the Decepticons that managed to ground me before I ghosted forward, eyes darting around. Something was here and it was trying to hide.

I nearly had a spark attack when a blindly light was suddenly shined onto my face and a scream ripped through the air, followed by gunshots that weren’t from my men. I grunted and fell back when the bullet hit my chest armor. I called up my shield to protect myself from further shots before shoving my facemask up to get rid of my whited out lenses. The only thing that kept me from throwing my knives or shooting back was the fact that I hadn’t been hit with plasma, but by a human bullet. “Hold your fire!” I shouted, squinting through the bright light aimed at me. “We’re friendlies!”

I quickly made out the forms of five people and blinked again to adjust myself to the light when it was moved from my face. Human civilians carrying flashlights, pistols, and…camera equipment stared back at me as I stood up, keeping my shield in front of me just in case another one got trigger-happy. I glared at them, not expecting to find civilians here of all places. “I thought the entire city was evacuated,” I stated quietly, voice carrying in the near silence as my soldiers hurried forward, guns lowered.

The only woman clutched a microphone to her chest, looking pale but determined. “We’re with Fox News,” she explained in an oddly forceful tone. “We’re here to document the battle.” It was then that a light moved once more into my eyes as a man aimed his camera at me, filming me. I lifted a hand to shield my eyes before jerking back when the woman moved forward and held a microphone up to me. “You’re the Autobot known as Bumblebee, correct? How is the battle going? Is Earth winning? What has already happened?”

I blinked before shoving the microphone out of my face and glaring at the camera man. “It’s still going on and you holding us up is costing lives and endangering your own.” I waved at my group and we moved forward again. “Stay here,” I commanded the civilians before flipping my mask down again and continuing down the tunnel.

It took another few minutes to reach the station in the sub level of the mall and we quickly ascended the frozen escalator and stairs to come to the three sets of doors that would allow us to enter the mall. “Where is Will and his group?” I whispered quietly to Epps as I peered through the small windows of the doors. There was twenty-nine ‘Cons standing guard on the main floor, but only one was near us and I looked to see where he was.

“They’re about to engage the top floor,” the black man whispered back. “They’ll contact us when they’re in position.”

I nodded. “Alright. Stay here for a second.”

“Wait. Where are you go—Damn it, kid!”

I eased my way through the door and gently closed it, making sure my entrance was silent. Coincidentally, Epps’ reaching fingers were the sound mufflers and I smirked before turning and crouch-walking down the hall. The Decepticon was walking towards me, eyes scanning the courtyard and the stack of supplies they had. I hid behind a potted plant and watched him through the leaves before flicking my wrist, throwing my knife through the air. The ‘Con gave a choked gasp and I lunged forward to catch his body as he fell, pulling my knife free in the next instant and freezing in my place hidden behind the railing. No shouts of alarm sounded and I turned back to the subway entrance, giving Epps a thumbs up. He scowled at me but opened the door more fully, allowing everyone to enter.

I touched a hand to my headset and zeroed in on his frequency. “You four circle that way,” I whispered. “You’ll come across three hostiles. Take them down quietly and then surround the courtyard.”

Epps nodded and the soldiers promptly turned and ghosted down the hall and out of my sight. I faced in my direction, quickly darting down the covered pathway that circled the courtyard. I had five ‘Cons patrolling my path and I took them down as fast as I could. Once I had a close call where one ‘Con walked into view of me pulling back from a body, but a knife to the throat silenced him and I finished him off.

“We’re in position,” Will murmured into the comm line just as I jumped onto the back of my last opponent, kicking one leg up to keep his gun down and wrapping my arms in a choke hold on his throat. He struggled, grunting.

“Same here. Waiting on you, kid,” Epps echoed.

I eased down the dead body and moved to the corner of one path that lead to the courtyard. Twenty-one ‘Cons remaining on the ground floor, and two remaining on the roof, oblivious to our infiltration.

I eased back and took a deep breath. “Okay. Wait for my signal and not a second before, got it?”

“What are you planning?” Will asked suspiciously and I smiled slightly before it dropped once more as I pressed the Autobot emblem and flipped my battle mask down. I brought my stolen rifle out of my subspace and settled it in my arms.

“Wait for my signal.”

And then I stood up. I took deep and steady breaths as I walked into the center courtyard. No one yelled, no one looked at me. I kept my posture and walk relaxed and easy as I moved over to the computer terminal that was being set up. This was a command center in the making.

“Holy shit, kid, are you crazy?!” Will hissed and I had no doubt that all guns had moved and shifted to the Decepticons in the courtyard, ready to rain hell.

One of the ‘Cons glanced at me as I approached. “ **I’m almost done, sir. Another eight breems and we’ll be online.** ”

I smirked beneath my mask. “ **Understood. One problem though.** ” The Decepticon looked up at me questioningly and I took another step forward, crowding in on his space and stabbing him in the gut with my left knife, using my gun to hide the motion. He gaped at me in surprise and I turned the both of us to face the computer read outs. “ **You aren’t going to finish.** ” His body finally slumped in death and I casually shouldered his weight, twinning one of my legs with his to keep them from folding. I dissolved my knife and used my left hand to reach forward and pull out a few choice wires and then drive my knife into the other hardware.

I lifted one hand to my headset. “Will, take out the hostiles of the second floor.”

Not a second later gunfire exploded above my head and the other Decepticons jumped and spun, looking for the source. Four of them dropped by my own rifle and the next ten fell by human guns. The rest were too scattered and confused to put up any real fight and they too fell. Without missing a beat, I turned and aimed my rifle up, waiting. One head peeked over the edge and then there was a hole in it. The next soon followed with his body actually falling forward and plummeting three stories to the ground.

“Rendezvous at my location,” I ordered over the comm line as I flipped up my battle mask and changed my colors once more, smiling as Epps gaped at me from his place behind a pillar.

“Are you fucking shitting me?” one of the soldiers from my group demanded. “You walked right out in front of them!”

I smirked. “It’s my job to think like a Decepticon,” I explained, subspacing my rifle again. “They know that there would be a few Autobots on Earth, but what are the chances that one would show up in their soon-to-be command center? What are the chances that said Autobot would walk out in the open? I played into their assumptions and let my appearance reflect them.” Dark colors and hidden face with a Decepticon rifle. I had looked like a Decepticon with the exception of the red emblem on my chest.

Will was none too pleased when he came down to ground floor, but he didn’t say anything as he lifted a hand to his neck where his comm rested. “Commander Prowl, this is Captain Lennox. We’ve successfully taken back the mall and cleared it of all Decepticons. Orders?”

Prowl’s voice crackled over the entire group’s comm lines. “A new location, same mission. Clear out the Decepticons and keep them from getting a foot hold. I need you at an office building.” I got excited for a moment, thinking it would be SI and I could cause some collateral damage, but I deflated as he gave off the address. “It’s the Microsoft building in Downtown. Bumblebee knows the place.”

Will nodded even though Prowl couldn’t see him. “Understood.” He looked over at me and readjusted his grip on his rifle. “Your orders, sir?” he asked sarcastically and I gave a slight smile as I fiddled with my gauntlet. It had slipped a little and needed to be retightened.

“Head Downtown,” I answered easily. “Though we may want to catch a ride. It’ll be faster.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “And a bigger target.”

I raised my own eyebrow in return. “That’s if we’re on the surface.” I tapped my comm to the general tactical channel instead of directly to Prowl. “Hey, does anyone have access to the subways under Central? I wanna take one straight to Downtown.”

A man came over the channel a few seconds later. “I read you, Bumblebee. I have direct access to all of Central City’s Infrastructure. All subway cars are currently being held in the terminals, but there is a terminal entrance under 6th and 7th. By the time you arrive I’ll have your train ready to go.”

“You’re awesome. Thanks. Bumblebee, out.” I glanced over at Will, ready to tell him the plan, when I felt something shift in the sparks I was absently keeping an eye on.

Ratchet and Wheeljack disappeared.

I jolted and froze, not sure if I was imagining it or not.

Ironhide’s scream for his mate over the comm lines told me I wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I suddenly got a craving for cliff hangers. I haven’t done one in a while. *grins unrepentantly* And apparently I like picking on Ratchet. Probs because everyone loves him…
> 
> So we finally have the battle. Any opinions or thoughts would be awesome because battles that span multiple chapters are completely different from fight scenes, so you guys would be really helping me out by critiquing me.
> 
> And I love everyone answering about who they think would make an additional third for Bumblebee and Optimus, who wouldn’t make a good third, and why there shouldn’t be a third. I love getting feedback about where this story is going.
> 
> BTW I’ve added a picture of Shockwave to my DA favorites folder if you want to see what he looks like. Just go to DA and either look me up (allseer15) or look up Protecting the Flame/Chasing the Flame. You’ll find my profile. Got to my favorites page labeled “Chasing the Flame pics” and you’ll find Shockwave on the second page on the bottom. Plus a little surprise ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ lol ascii art.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "text" = English  
> " **text** " = Cybertronian  
> " _text_ " = telepathic/bond speaking (you'll know the difference)

_“You’re awesome. Thanks. Bumblebee, out.” I glanced over at Will, ready to tell him the plan, when I felt something shift in the sparks I was absently keeping an eye on._

_Ratchet and Wheeljack disappeared._

_I jolted and froze, not sure if I was imagining it or not._

_Ironhide’s scream for his mate over the comm lines told me I wasn’t._

 

(OoO)

 

I desperately scanned with my spark in the area where the medical tents had been set up. He couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be.

I felt hands guiding me down to sit as I focused entirely on my spark, ignoring the shouts coming over my comm line and from my team.

I searched for any hint of my older brother. My focus and drive was so intense that I began picking up my team’s souls and emotions before I finally felt it.

That soft breeze of green energy.

“HE’S ALIVE!” I shouted over general comms. I don’t know who I was trying to tell that fact. Maybe Ironhide. Maybe Prowl. I didn’t know. “RATCHET IS ALIVE!!”

“Bumblebee, are you sure?” Prowl asked in a harried and shaken voice that he was struggling to keep even. I absently wished I could lend him some calm, but I didn’t have any to share.

I gritted my teeth as I got to my feet and started pacing, shaking hand pressed to my head set. “I can feel his fucking spark so get a god damn rescue team to his location before he actually dies!”

“Bumblebee, you’re being reassigned. I need you to fly to Ratchet’s last known location and recover any survivors.”

I felt tears of frustration burn my eyes. “I can’t! I can’t. I got caught in an ambush earlier. Half my wings are gone.”

There was a beat of silence as Prowl thought up another plan when Optimus came over the line. “I’m leaving for the medical tents. I need someone to come take my place on the front lines.” I sagged at the sound of my mate’s voice, soothing my worry and dread. He would make sure Ratchet was alive.

“Understood, sir,” Prowl murmured, finally gaining control of his expression even though I could still feel his rioting emotions. “Bumblebee, take your team to Optimus’ current location. You’ll be filling his place. Twins, I need you and your team at the Microsoft office building in Downtown.”

“That’s bullshit!” Sideswipe yelled and in the background I could hear gunfire and explosions. “We need to get to Uncle Seb!”

I flicked off the channel before Prowl reigned the Terror Twins in again and took a deep breath. A hand landed on my shoulder and I turned to face Will’s understanding look. “Come on, kid,” he said quietly. “We’ve still got a battle to win.”

I nodded. “Right.” I straightened and took another breath as the scare began to wear off. Anger and fury took its place. “These fucking ‘Cons are going to regret seeing us.”

A couple of the nameless soldiers grinned maliciously at my words. “Oorah!”

There was no real place that was the front lines. There were too many buildings and obstacles in order to call anything a “line”, but I figured we’d found the place when we couldn’t move forward without possibly getting a few new holes to shit out of.

“Moving forward!” Will shouted. “Cover me!”

I immediately shifted my aim from where I was leaning around a city directory. I popped off a few shots in the direction of a trio of Decepticons who were turning in the direction of my friend. One of them fell before I was forced behind my cover again. I gritted my teeth. “Someone take out that god damn turret!” I roared before stepping out of the opposite side of the map, this time aiming my rifle. The plasma spat from the barrel in the direction of the AI turret further down the street. It was my current pain in the ass and had been for the last who knows how long.

“Grenade out!” a man shouted from my right and I slipped behind my cover again. Four seconds later an explosion went off and I felt three sparks fade from existence, drawing a sick smile to my face before I clutched my rifle to my chest and dropped into a crouch.

“Moving forward!” I shouted as I started walking down the street, eyes darting for targets. When the turret swung in my direction with a dispassionate whirl, locking its red laser on my chest, I dove forward, sliding on my stomach and scraping the shit out of it. I got to my knees in front of a parked taxi, waiting for the sound of the turret to move off of me.

I was just straightening to take aim when a shout behind me drew my attention.

“Medic! We need a medic!”

It took all of my training not to look behind me and see who had fallen, but I still felt all the souls of my team. No one had died. Yet.

“Fuck this shit,” I growled to myself as I dropped out of sight again. I dropped my rifle to the ground and started tearing it apart, ripping out the flux cortex and the regulator. When Wheeljack was one of your tutors growing up, you learned how to make anything into a bomb. My rifle was starting to heat up when I gripped it by its barrel, stood up, and flung it end over end at the turret. “Eat plasma, Decepti-fuckers!”

It was an impressive explosion and it was met by my team’s cheering. Feeling emboldened and reckless, I jumped up onto the taxi’s roof and pulled out my pistol, aiming and firing with a speed and accuracy that would make Ironhide proud before rolling off the yellow car and back behind cover.

“Push forward!” Epps shouted from behind me and I glanced to see him and three others running towards Will and I. “Push forward!”

I grinned at the sight of finally making progress before working to take out the next few Decepticons. It was only a bit longer before we took the destroyed turret’s nest and came upon an intersection. More Decepticons were moving down the street and I looked around desperately for anything we could use to cut the intersection in half. It would be a bitch to try and cross it with no cover.

There was nothing. I gritted my teeth before readjusting my grip on my pistol. This was going to suck ass.

The fight blurred to me. Shouts, plasma, bullets, explosions. All I could hear was my own labored breathing, drowning out everything as I fought to win this fight and keep an eye on everyone else. Without meaning to, I found myself falling into the rhythm of the fight. Every move happened without me really thinking about it; every draw, every pull, every step. It was all a series of steps in a dance I haven’t performed in a long time. It thrummed through my body like nothing I’ve ever felt, lending me strength and speed when I was feeling the beginnings of fatigue.

On some level I wondered if I should be scared that I was so out of control, but it was too natural and easy to be worried about it. Like this…overflowing with energy and knowledge…I could send all these fucking trespassers to the pit.

Until something stepped out of the dance and ruined everything.

I was silent as the plasma bolt slammed into my shoulder, making me stagger a step back. Before I could recover another shot slammed into my stomach.

I felt a tooth crack from how hard I was keeping my mouth shut and myself quiet, but my training couldn’t keep me from falling back from the shots.

It was a shock to suddenly feel pain and hear the chaotic noise going on around me. I lay there for a second, blinking up at the dark and cloudy sky.

“Bumblebee!”

“Man down! Man down!”

My eyes moved to where I’d been shot and they narrowed at the Decepticon just leaning out from behind a pillar to finish his work.

Onslaught.

I rolled to the side, forcing my body to move despite the pain. I still got sprayed with stray concrete and plasma as the spot I had been in exploded with a shot. Rolling one more time, I forced myself to jump to my feet and made no effort to hide the fact that I was gunning for Onslaught.

“Cover me!” I shouted even as I jumped and vaulted off of a car, rolling with my landing to come up at the much larger Decepticon from a low angle. He swiped the butt of his rifle to the side and smashed it into the side of my head. I went with the momentum and spun on one foot, lashing my other foot to collide with his temple. I ended up with my back to him and as he stumbled back a step I pressed my hands to the ground and slid my legs back, pushing myself through his legs.

He barely had time to turn even a bit before I was at his back, knives coming down. His roar of pain rang in my ears when I sank my blades through the chinks of his armor. I twisted them savagely before jumping back, dodging his punch. He brought up his gun under his fist and fired at it and I dove to the side. My trajectory was thrown off when one shot hit my thigh plating, but I forced my limbs to move, forced my body to twist and flip to dodge the bullets being fired at me.

I felt particularly badass when I fired back and hit him in the throat while upside down in a side-flip. He was thoroughly stunned by the direct shot to a big weakness in his armor, clutching at his bleeding and burning throat, and I was moving forward to finish the kill when the ground suddenly shook, sending me to the ground. I looked around wildly, trying to see what was going on. Was it an earthquake? Another attack?

My answer came in the form of a building further down the road suddenly bowing and crumbling to pieces, a screeching driller falling through it as it tried to get away from the dragons and phoenixes. The second I recognized it as a distraction from my fight I was scrambling to my feet, fighting for balance on the shaking ground.

I only had a moment to focus on Onslaught when the driller headed in our direction, eating up the street with its massive, gaping mouth. The two dragons slammed into it bodily and the driller reared up, arching over us. Nothing could stop me from gaping and staring as the massive crystal construct passed over head.

Except it suddenly falling into one of the buildings.

There was only a brief second to watch it pull away from the building before the building began falling down on us. Every instinct in me was screaming to run and find cover.

I didn’t remember taking a single step.

The first thing I became aware of was the ringing in my ears and that was quickly followed by the need to cough.

I peeled open my eyes as my body shook with the force of my coughs. At first, I thought I was tripping. After all, how could I be seeing clouds? But that thought was shut down when somebody grabbed the back of my armor, pulling me.

A groan rolled up my throat as my body was forced to move when all it wanted to do was lay still for a little while. It took the sound of angry Cybertronian to finally jostle my memory and remember what was going on.

I was dropped to the ground and I took a second, closing my eyes. Fatigue and pain settled in my bones, digging in so deep I couldn’t imagine it not being there. All I wanted in that moment was to sleep and forget all about this battle and the fact that I still needed to fight. I wanted to forget it all.

But the voices insistently shouting my name and my bondmate practically drowning me with his terror and worry made me open my eyes again.

“Kid! Kid, are you alright?!”

I glared at the dark, looming figure that stood over me before the Decepticon reached down and grabbed my chest plate, roughly lifting me. He screamed when his hand was suddenly cut off, spraying me with his blood. I felt no remorse as I kicked him away and stumbled to my feet because honestly? I was Bumblebee. Who the pit did he think he was to try touching me without losing a limb? Move it or lose it.

My lips twitched in a small smile before I jerked and gasped when the unfortunate Decepticon was suddenly shot in the head, splattering me with his grey matter and blood. His spark was suddenly gone and I turned to see where the shot had come from. Barricade smirked back at me before chuckling when my knees were kicked out and my hands forced behind my head.

“Oh, how the tables have turned,” the mech purred and I glared before grimacing when cuffs were slid onto my wrists, numbing all nerves from my elbows down. “Tell me, bug,” Barricade murmured as he leaned down to grin in my face. “How does it feel to fail? To know that it’s your fault that these humans will die.”

He turned and I followed his gaze. My team was lined up, on their knees with their hands behind their heads. They were all covered in dust and looking a little worse for wear, but the glares and curses they were giving their captors showed they weren’t down for the count yet. All of our eyes moved to one soldier that was suddenly dragged from the line. He put up a hell of a fight, throwing punches and kicking knees and even pulling a knife that obvious hadn’t been confiscated and disemboweling one Decepticon.

It all came to a stop when he was forced to his knees again and a rifle was pressed to the back of his head.

“To know that they trusted you to protect them?” Barricade purred before the shot rang through the air and I jerked, staring at the soldier as he suddenly slumped and his soul faded from my senses.

The soldiers lost it, bucking and yelling and giving everyone a hard time keeping them in hand. I kneeled there, staring at the body. The empty and dead body. He’d been filled with life only seconds ago.

I was shaken out of my trance when another soldier was dragged forward. Will. I moved to get to my knees only to have Barricade slam a hand down on my shoulder and push me into the ground. He forcefully turned my head, grinding my cheek into the ground, making me watch as Will was forced to his knees. Onslaught stepped up this time, a swagger in his step as he pressed the barrel of his pistol to Will’s bare head.

Will’s brown eyes looked at me desperately, begging me to do something and I bucked, crying out in frustration and rage. “Don’t!” I shouted in Cybertronian. “Don’t you hurt him! It’s me you want. I have all the information you need I’ll tell you everything!” Well, no I wouldn’t. But it would buy me time to get us out of here.

Barricade chuckled and pet my hair. “You and I both know that you’re lying. Besides, we don’t need you to say anything. Onslaught.” Barricade looked meaningfully at the other commander, who grinned and laughed malevolently.

He primed the plasma in his gun and I saw Will squeeze his eyes shut. “Alex,” he bit out, practically glaring at me with the intensity of his determination. “Alex, you keep Annabelle safe! You hear me?”

My vision zeroed in on the meaty finger tightening down on the trigger. “No!” I screamed before closing my eyes and slamming my spark into Onslaught’s. I stabbed my energy into his, ripping and shredding the ball of energy before wrapping myself around it and squeezing, crushing his life force with my own. The spark imploded in on itself and I opened my eyes just in time to see Onslaught spasm and stiffen before falling like a puppet without strings. Dead.

I felt tears slide out of the corners of my eyes as I accepted what I’d just done. I’d just killed someone using my empathy, tore him apart from the inside out. I’d just used my gift for healing and understanding for murder and destruction.

Will looked at his dead executioner in shock and silence filled the area before I was kicked, forcing me to roll over onto my back. My hands moved from my behind my head to rest on my chest. A gun barrel filled my vision and behind it was Barricade’s furious face. “You think you’re so clever,” he spat before I saw the plasma in his gun warming and lighting up.

My hands were moving to try and knock the shot off course when a voice cut in. “ **Barricade: cease actions.** ”

I froze. I knew that voice. I knew that spark. My head turned to watch as a slight figure ghosted onto the scene, silver hair mostly hidden in under his purple hood that was a part of a purple cloak so dark it was nearly black. The cloak fell around his shoulders, partially obscuring his sharp navy blue armor with light purple biolights. His gold eyes were hidden by his purple visor, though I knew they were locked on me.

“ **Lord Megatron and Shockwave: wish for City-Leaders to live** ,” the TIC of the Decepticon army said in his even colonial accent.

Barricade glared at his superior, but let his gun cool down. “ **He’s too dangerous to let live** ,” he growled, nodding his head over towards Onslaught’s dead body. “ **He just killed Onslaught without even moving.** ”

Soundwave came to a stop just above me and peered down at me, silent for a moment. His spark was quiet, not quite still, but not broadcasting. I stared back at him, trying to get a read on him because he wasn’t getting a read on me. He wasn’t in my head.

“ **Soundwave: capable of containing Autobot Bumblebee** ,” the mech murmured and I narrowed my eyes. That wouldn’t do. I needed to get free. Soundwave turned to Barricade. “ **Humans: are valuable to Autobots. Humans: will be used to keep Autobot in check.** ”

Barricade huffed before stepping away from me. “ **Yes, sir.** ”

He walked off and I turned to glare up at Soundwave. “ **Been a while, Soundwave** ,” I greeted him coolly, turning to watch as my team was rounded up and held at gun point. “ **Still looking good.** ”

Soundwave cocked his head to the side. A gesture left over from when we were younglings to show whenever something caught his interest. “ **Soundwave: cannot say the same.** ”

I snorted and rolled my eyes. “ **And who’s fault is that?** ”

“ **Yours** ,” a feminine voice purred and I rolled my head to watch as a young femme stalked over to Soundwave. Dispassionate red eyes stared down at me. “ **You always were a terrible warrior.** ”

I grinned back at who was essentially my rival. “ **Ravage. Still a bitch.** ”

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “ **Still the winner** ,” she corrected before walking off to join her siblings. It seemed like Soundwave had brought his whole cohort, meaning now I had to deal with the best telepath in history, the most notorious spy, the best aerial reconnaissance pair, and the only pair of twins that could give the Terror Twins a run for their money.

I was totally fucked.

Soundwave straightened and turned to look at his cohort before they scattered, obviously obeying a telepathic message. The TIC then took a knee by my shoulder and leaned down into my space. I couldn’t help but chuckle quietly. Despite what the general opinion was on the notorious workaholic and uptight Decepticon, Soundwave was well-versed in social situations. At least enough to know about personal space. That had been a fun thing to teach him when we were younger.

“ **Any chance you’ll let me and my friends here go?** ” I asked rhetorically, casting my spark around in a cursory scan, figuring out where the ‘Cons were and where my team was. Since my spark was working hard enough to pick up human souls I also had a larger range in my scan. And yeah, I picked up other humans and Decepticons in the distance, but a particular spark heading our way had me hurrying to push the knowledge from my mind or at the very least put it in English. No sense in giving away the surprise, right?

“ **Bumblebee: saved Rumble from humans** ,” Soundwave stated quietly and I dropped my smile, meeting his eyes through his visor. “ **Bumblebee: worked with Frenzy. Trusted Frenzy.** ”

I shrugged my shoulders before wincing and rolling my shoulders when I pressed on what was left of my wings. “ **What can I say? I’ve always been stupid like that.** ”

Soundwave shook his head, making some of his hair fall forward and I so wanted to reach up and pull on it. He was the one who got me in the habit of pulling my own bangs. I had to do something in retaliation as youngling logic would dictate. “ **Bumblebee: not stupid. Bumblebee…** ”

He trailed off and I couldn’t stop that ridiculous smile from touching my lips. His half-hidden look of frustration was so fucking familiar that I could ignore the fact that we were enemies at the moment. “ **Still can’t fit me into a word, can you?** ” I asked softly and my grin grew at the very slight, nearly-unnoticeable pout.

I fought to smother my laugh, but eventually gave up and snickered to myself, carefully offering my amusement to his spark. We froze for a moment, both of us wondering if we were making a mistake in giving each other this opening, but then Soundwave’s presence tapped at my mental shields. I weakened them enough for him to slip through just as he relaxed the tight weave his spark energy was in.

I couldn’t keep the bright grin from my face as his quiet sigh echoed in my head. **_Just like old times, huh?_** I thought in Cybertronian and Soundwave shifted so he was resting on both knees and he crossed his arms, shrugging his cloak further forward.

 ** _Yes_** , he thought back, losing his accent. He hesitated before asking, **_Why did you help Rumble and Frenzy?_**

I blinked and my smile dimmed a little. **_Probably for the same reason you haven’t knocked me unconscious and dragged me to Megatron._**

**_Because of our past?_ **

I shook my head silently and pulsed my amusement. **_Because we’re both sentimental fools. Never could manage that detached soldier thing._**

His spark flared with very mild humor before going back to its normal blank state. Telepaths weren’t big on emotions and sparks like empaths were just like empaths weren’t that good at thinking actual worded thoughts. Instead, telepaths were good at thinking and planning on multiple levels while empaths were better at reaching out and understanding the sparks surrounding him or her. He was always a quiet space of energy for me and I was always a quiet hum of nothing to him. Peace and safety found in two younglings that morphed into understanding and loyalty that apparently lasted until this day.

 ** _No_** , my friend murmured. **_We couldn’t._** He went quiet and seemed to retreat into his own thoughts for a moment, struggling with himself. The faint feeling of warmth and happiness coming from his spark told me what he debating on whether or not to tell me about.

 ** _I know, ‘Wave_** , I thought and he focused back on me. **_I know._**

He nodded jerkily and looked away. **_Thank you._**

I smiled before quirking an eyebrow. **_Thank me after I save your life and I’ll thank you after you let me go._** He focused back on me in an instant and I grinned widely. **_Duck._**

He obeyed without question, practically pressing his chest to mine as he collapsed forward, dodging the plasma shot that would’ve pierced his armor no problem.

“ **Sniper!** ” Barricade roared just as I bucked and threw Soundwave away from me. More shots were fired off as I rolled to my feet and darted over to my team, jumping up into the air and giving a twisting double kick before landing in a kneel.

“Move it!” I shouted.

They needed no further encouragement and I had no more time because Ravage was suddenly _right in my fucking face!_

I leaned to the side to try and dodge the reaching claw, but I still got a face-full or razor sharp metal that scored the right side of my face, just barely missing my eye. It was instinct more than anything else that had me throwing up my cuffed hand and looping them around her arm, twisting so her wrist was trapped in the chains.

She was reaching to shred my arms with her other hand when I stepped behind her, dragging her arm across her chest and over her opposite shoulder. She gagged quietly as her airways were pressed on before yowling when I stomped my booted foot right between her shoulders.

I would’ve loved to continue fighting her, but I had a certain avian-esque pair of twins coming at my back. The spin and throw would’ve been smoother if Ravage hadn’t have tried to contort herself, but it still worked to send all three of them crashing back and away from me. I took a small moment to marvel at the fact that I’d just taken out three of the biggest pains in my ass in one go before I decided I shouldn’t push my luck. I needed to control the situation as fast as possible before this turned into an all-out massacre.

And that meant going for the mech in charge.

Soundwave knew my plan even as I fully faced him and sent a quiet apology to his spark before slamming full force into his life energy. He was silent as he started trying to dig into my mind, trying to rip apart my psyche as I tried to rip his core apart.

I snarled before jumping up and flipping, taking the time to slide a link in my cuff’s chain onto my knee spike, forcing the chain all the way down the spike until the spike’s widening radius forced the link to break. Pins and needles rushed up my arms as I landed and rolled forward before being getting Soundwave’s cloak thrown in my face, obscuring my vision. Coiling my legs underneath me, I threw myself as high as I could into the air, managing a whole nine feet even with half of my wings gone. I twisted in the air over Soundwave’s crested helmet, eyes watching as his tentacle-wings slammed into the spot I’d been in not even a second ago.

I pulled out my knives and threw them at him before focusing internally for a second and calling up my absolute worst memories, calling on my dread, terror, despair, and hopelessness. I bombarded his spark with the emotions and the tight ball of energy twitched and shifted, giving me a small hole. It only took a second before I was there and picking at the hole, making it bigger.

Soundwave easily deflected my blades without looking as he turned to face where he knew I would land. He in turn picked off my moves and attacks just a millisecond before I started them and then threw his thoughts at my mental shields, filling my head with noise that I instinctively tried to listen to and understand. It was a distraction.

My punch and grab was a bit slower than normal and Soundwave took advantage of that, grabbing my fist and pulling me forward to overbalance me. Keeping my arm tight and straight, he then drove his elbow into my upper arm. I yelled in pain as my shoulder dislocated. The pain shook my focus and he slipped deeper into my mind, spiking and cutting up my mind and I felt my nose start to bleed from the effect.

I growled before throwing myself sideways, biting my tongue against the pain of my shoulder being jostled and landed on, but I took my opponent to the ground. Adrenalin pumping, I straddled his chest and pinned his arms with my knees. Before he could regain his senses and use his wings, I clasped both my hands together and slammed them down on Soundwave’s face with everything I had. His visor shattered and his nose crunched, gushing blood.

His spark unraveled even more and I threw everything I had into both attacking him physically with my body and metaphysically with my spark, using my pain to wipe away all reservations or feelings towards my opponent. Raising my fists again, I called my knives and slammed them unmercifully into his shoulders, making him scream in pain.

His spark finally fell apart and I unmercifully occupied it, overwhelming him with my emotions.

Not wasting a second, I pulled my pistol from subspace and pressed it to his forehead and turned to glare at the battlefield. “ **Lay down your weapons or he dies!** ” I yelled, voice easily carrying over the fighting.

Soundwave’s cohort froze as they stared at me, Rumble and Ravage on their way to deal with me. They obviously debated whether to call my bluff or not and I primed my gun, curling my lip. “ **I will fucking end him right now** ,” I threatened, ignoring the quailing in my spark at the thought, but still putting on a good show.

The five backed down and the other Decepticons were quickly subdued by my team or killed if they resisted. It only took two dying before they got the picture.

With the tables thoroughly in our favor, I turned back to a dazed and beaten Soundwave and felt guilt and sorrow spear through me just like it always did whenever I won in our fights. I wondered briefly if he felt the same whenever he won before gentling my spark and sending him to sleep. Now able to focus without telepath trying to rip my mind apart and control me, I turned my spark to the Decepticons surrounding me, sending them all into a mass faint.

I took a deep breath before subspacing my pistol and dissolving my daggers. Then, forcing my body to cooperate, I placed one foot underneath me and rose up. I stumbled as my…everything seemed to hit me at once. Fatigue, pain, aches, shock.

A familiar hand caught my shoulder and I stiffened before gasping and spinning away, clutching my dislocated shoulder. “Oh, shit, kid. Are you alright?” Will demanded as he moved in front of me, hands held out to support me but suddenly hesitating.

I nodded shakily before gulping a breath and shifting my grip on my shoulder. “Yeah. Just…” I took a deep breath and released it before turning my eyes heaven-ward. Then I tightened my grip and pulled my shoulder back into place. My entire upper back and shoulders suddenly lit in deep crushing pain and I struggled to breathe through it, still clutching my shoulder.

Other hands helped me sit and I winced and panted when fingers began to poke and prod me. Epps looked pale underneath his dark color. “Man, kid. You look like hell.”

I forced a shaky smile. “I think we’ve all been through hell. That was rougher than I—” I bit my lip to keep silent when a finger touched to close to the burn and missing part of my side. My head spun lightly. “That was rougher than I thought it was going to be,” I finished breathlessly as the nameless soldier murmured a quiet apology before dragging medical supplies out of his pack. “Casualties?” I asked.

Will appeared and looked over his shoulder in the direction of the executed soldier. “Rodriguez is gone,” he reported quietly before looking at me again. “But all of us are okay. Some bumps and bruises that’s all.”

I nodded and thumped my head against whatever debris I was currently sitting against. “Good. Just gimme a minute and I’ll be up.”

Will looked mutinous and displeased before his eyes suddenly went distant and he lifted a hand to his ear, listening to his comm. It was then that I realized mine was strangely silent. “You may want to turn on your comm, kid,” my friend said even as I tapped my headset.

My headache doubled at the sudden barrage of sound in my ear, but I flicked my mic on. “This is Bumblebee,” I announced into the general comm line. “Back online.”

Optimus came over first, very loud. My ears rang with it all, but as I pulled my headset off my head to get away from the sound I knew he was cursing and demanding to know how I was in a mixture of Cybertronian and English. I blinked slowly up at Will. “Tell him I had a run in with Soundwave and I really can’t take loud sounds right now.”

Will nods before pressing his mic on his neck and repeating my words. Right on cue, the sound I could still hear coming from my headset lessened in volume and I put it back on with my good arm.

“Bumblebee?” my mate called and I knew he’d switched from the general line to a private line.

I cleared my throat. “I’m fine, Op. You know how telepath attacks leave a mech. How’s Ratch’ and ‘Jack?”

There was a beat of silence where I could practically feel him debating whether he should push or not. “They’re fine. They’ll both live, though I can’t say the same for the humans. Ratchet was only just able to get a force field up.”

I shifted forward to allow the soldier to wrap the bandage around my stomach before looking to the side sharply when Bluestreak landed on the street, hurrying over to me. I waved off the soldiers that shifted uneasily at the sight of an unfamiliar Cybertronian. “That’s good,” I murmured to him. “Stay safe, Op.”

“You too, Bee.” And he was gone.

“ **Are you alright?** ” my friend demanded loudly as he watched the soldier tie off the bandage and then looking around at the battlefield littered with bodies both dead and asleep. “ **I came as soon as Prowl figured out you were in trouble.** ”

“ **I’m fine** ,” I answered only to give Will and Epps the stink eye when they seemed to understand what I was saying and snorted and muttered otherwise. “ **Speaking of Prowl…** ” I lifted my hand and switched over to the tactical channel. “Bumblebee to Prowl. I got good news.”

“I could use some,” Prowl muttered in as close of a tone as he could get to irritated.

“Well, my team, Bluestreak, and I managed to capture Soundwave, his entire cohort, Barricade, and some lower level Decepticons,” I told him and I could practically perking up at the news. “Orders?”

“Stand guard. We need to keep Soundwave out of the battle,” Prowl replied easily. “You and your team will find a more defensible location—” I jumped and jolted when a large horn blast rang through the air, making my bones tremble and shake with how loud it was.

I clapped my hands ineffectively over my headset. “What the fuck is that?!” I shouted as loud as I could, but I couldn’t even hear myself.

My eyes went up into the sky, moving to where the Nemesis hovered, still half-obscured by rain clouds. I watched with growing apprehension as the cannon that had emitted the EMP began to change and transform into something that looked like a massive cannon, glowing a menacing red. It glowed brighter and brighter before a massive laser suddenly shot out, destroying whole buildings in an instant.

It was all the way across the city, but I could see how it left a trail of smoke and destruction as it moved along its path. It was death and destruction personified.

And then there was a massive explosion on the Nemesis, making it shake and list to the side slightly and making the cannon explode into a super-heated ball of plasma.

I stared at the horizon, not sure what to think, before jumping when the sound of rain started up quietly. Jerked out of my daze, I flicked my mic on. “Prowl, you still there?”

Static.

I refused to let dread grow in my spark.

“Prowl, come in.”

Static.

Maybe comms were down again. I flipped to the general comm and felt fear take hold in my spark as the sound of confusion and orders reached my ears. I switched back to tactical even as I looked in the direction of the last place the laser had touched. Tactical command was in that area of Central City. “Prowl, please come in!”

Spark crushing static.

I stretched my spark out, desperately trying to get a read on that portion of the city, but even Optimus was reacting to my pain by the time I gave up. Tactical was clear across the city and I didn’t have the range to feel if he was alive or not.

My fingers tapped into a secure channel that only four mechs knew about. “Bumblebee to Jazz. Jazz, come in.” Silence. “Jazz for Primus’ sake pick up!”

Grieving silence.

“ **Mirage! Mirage, answer me!** ” I ground my armored gloves into the ground. “ **Mirage!!** ”

“ **Jazz says that Prowl made it out of the cannon’s laser.** ”

I found myself sagging before closing my eyes and pressing my fingertips to my throbbing and aching temples. “Thank you, Primus,” I whispered before closing the channel.

“ **Bee?** ” Bluestreak asked quietly, begging with his wide grey eyes to tell him his adopted-sire was alive. I looked up at him quickly, realizing I’d forgotten my surroundings.

“ **Yeah** ,” I croaked before moving to get to my feet. “ **Yeah, Prowl is alive, but it looks like tactical is down for the count. Optimus is giving orders now.** ” I repeated the news in English for the benefit of my team

Blue sagged and I smiled in understanding. “ **Time to get back in the fight** ,” the sniper murmured before shaking his head and forcing a smile, clutching his rifle to his chest and rocking back on his heels. “ **I’ve got my orders. I’ll see you later, Bumblebee.** ”

I nodded. “ **Yeah, you will.** ” I waved him off before turning back to my team and our prisoners. I bit my lip before nodding to myself. “Alright, let’s move them. We need to get to a better place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bounces giddily* IT’S SOUNDWAVE!!!!! *squeals*
> 
> …You know I’m way to invested when that’s my reaction to bringing out characters… *sweatdrop*
> 
> So somethings about Soundwave. Soundwave and Bumblebee grew up together in a manner of speaking. Bumblebee was a youngling raised by the Autobots while Soundwave was the youngling raised by Decepticons. Soundwave didn’t make his debut as a Decepticon until he could easily pull off a fully mature adult appearance and he was and is the best kept secret in the Decepticon army. Only little Bee knew there was a youngling in Decepticon ranks. So in one of their escapes from their respective bases or traveling groups, Bee and ‘Wave managed to detect each other (you know, telepathy and empathy) and they sought each other out because to each other they feel different from all other Cybertronians.
> 
> To Bee, Soundwave’s spark feels like a cool pool of energy because telepaths aren’t big on emotions. Especially Soundwave given how strong he is. Blaster is also a telepath (he’ll be in the next story), but to a lesser degree, so Bee can still pick up his emotions.
> 
> To Soundwave, Bee’s mind is a quiet murmur or even a silence because empaths don’t normally look at something and go into a litany of thoughts. No, empaths get so much feedback from their sparks that generally they can occupy themselves with other sparks. Like Blaster, Blackout has empathy to a lesser degree and isn’t as silent in his head as Bumblebee. It’s really hard for me to write everything to show that Bee doesn’t think worded thoughts often, but just go on my word. Bee often looks at something, reacts emotionally, wonders how to react, and then acts. That “wonders how to react” is more of a gut reaction or an instinct. You’ll remember that Bee usually goes by what he feels is right instead of what others might think is right. He’s governed by his spark.  
> So to each of them they’re like a refuge. A break from the constant flow of information and sensation. We saw this in the last chapter when the Nemesis came into Bee’s range and he was shocked by the sudden energy he was receiving from the Decepticons. Yeah, Bee can pull in his spark and ‘Wave can put blocks up, but they can never really shut everything out. So finding each other was a relief like you could not believe like “holy slag I don’t have to hear/feel everything?! Hi, wanna be friends?”
> 
> Soundwave’s accent, his weird way of talking, I’m saying it’s an accent he copied from listening to colonial mechs (these mechs live in small communities on moons or other planets). He thought it was interesting and fun and later kept it when it lent to his image of cold sparked Decepticon. The troll.
> 
> So yeah, Bee and ‘Wave go way back. Childhood friends here and they kind of work around the whole “we’re fighting on opposite sides of this war and are obligated to fight and kill each other if it’s unavoidable” by basically coming to the agreement that what’s done in the name of their respective factions is nothing personal and just work. When they are alone they just forget all that and chill like old friends. And nobody fucking knows. Well, Megatron knows and possibly Starscream, but no one else. Those two are so sneaky, especially when they work together. Can you guys imagine chibi Bee and chibi ‘Wave sneaking around abandoned ruins pretending they were on a mission?
> 
> Cute XD. I want a Soundwave plushie… TO AMAZON!
> 
> Btw, I’m very partial to the TFP Soundwave. He’s the most badass Soundwave hands down. Spoiler alert, I couldn’t stop laughing when he gave a smiley face icon when he was being interrogated and I out right died when he spoke. I swear to god they were actually using a sound bite from the original G1 cartoon… But anyway, nobody fucks with TFP Soundwave and I loved that. Not even that bitch Airachnid.
> 
> PICTURES! I have pictures.
> 
> http://fayrenpickpocket.deviantart.com/art/Soundwave-351233570 (This is what his armor looks like minus the mask)
> 
> http://m-hourglass.deviantart.com/art/Humanized-Soundwave-sketch-384366892 (this is what his visor looks like)
> 
> http://meiphon.deviantart.com/art/Sabastian-Chrome-Transformers-Fashion-295411460 (this is what his body build is like and his hair is this style and color).
> 
> http://lecidre.deviantart.com/art/DOTM-Soundwave-275605102 (Lecidre is very good with human formers. Check it out)
> 
> I love Soundwave. *dies*
> 
> And sorry for the short chapter. Next one ends the battle so yeah.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "text" = English
> 
> " **text** " = Cybertronian
> 
> " _text_ " = telepathic/bond speak (you'll know the difference)

It was slow going, dragging our prisoners along while still staying alert. We backtracked as best as we could, moving away from the front line and away from the action. We slide into an underground parking garage, though I opted to stay near the exit. It had been a long time since I felt claustrophobic, but looking at the stark and closed in concrete structure seemed to trigger it. I would’ve completely gone outside and kept watch if Epps hadn’t have forced me to sit down, shoving a protein bar in my hand.

I didn’t know how hungry I was until then.

I looked up at the shadowed exit, listening to the far off sounds of explosions and shooting. Already five hours had passed since my air force first engaged the Nemesis. It felt so much shorter.

I finished off my protein bar and listened to the general comms. Optimus had seamlessly stepped up into the command position and despite the fact that we just lost tactical and were missing our medics we seemed to be holding our own. I had to wonder when Optimus would call in the Navy and bomb the shit out of the Nemesis. I would’ve done it already and forced them to retreat, but I probably didn’t know something.

I rocked to my feet and walked over to the garbage can standing by the elevator door to the building above. I used the movement to stretch out my stiffening muscles and test my range of motion. My shoulder was still hurting like a bitch, but dislocated shoulders were nothing new to me. I’d still be able to move. My biggest problem was my side. Onslaught had grazed me with his shot, taking off enough of my body to hurt with every movement, but not enough to take part of my insides. Knowing him that had been intentional.

I snorted softly as threw away my garbage before moving to take a walk around our unconscious prisoners and my team. The nameless soldiers greeted me softly and I returned the gesture.

“’Sup, Will,” I called, approaching the pair of men. “Wassup, Epps.”

“Nothing,” Epps murmured, sounding kind of disappointed.

“We’re good,” Will answered. “How about you?”

I gently patted my bandaged side. “I’ll live.” I hesitated before sighing and straightening. “Listen, I’m gonna head out. See what kind of trouble I can stir up.” They immediately stiffened and made to protest and I growled quietly. “They’re going to need every Autobot available out there. I can still fight.”

“Then we’re coming with you,” Will exclaimed, voice carrying in the mostly silent garage.

I was already shaking my head. “No. I need you here with them. I’ll keep them under, but if I happen to go far enough that I can’t reach them than there is a chance they will wake up. If that happens I need you to either kill them or knock them unconscious for real.”

Epps gave me an angry look. “You know you could also die and that would wake these guys up too,” he pointed out along with gesturing between me and the Decepticons lined up on the ground. “I mean look at you, kid! You already look half dead.” Will nodded crossing his arms.

I sighed and self-consciously brushed my slashed cheek, feeling the caked blood and the sting of open wounds. “I’m tougher than I look. Regardless, I’m leaving and you’re staying.”

Will straightened and crossed his arms, giving me a look that made me want to punch him. It was that stance my father used to take on whenever I tried reasoning with him. Of course, that was before I smartened up. It was the “Oh, really” body posture.

I stiffened and straightened as well, glaring back. “I am not some vulnerable human kid,” I hissed, rattling my remaining wings. “I am a millennium old warrior that was trained by the best fighters that this universe has ever seen. I am not someone who needs to be protected.” I paused before sighing and relaxing a bit. “Look, I’d love to take you guys with me, but it’s more important that I get out there a help finish this fight while you guys keep these ‘Cons out of the fight.”

Will still looked at me with displeased and angry eyes. “That’s bullshit and you know it. You need to take a break.”

I refused to look at him as I flicked my wrist and tested my shield, making sure it still worked despite having a building fall down on me. “I can still fight so that’s what I’ll do.”

Epps tsked. “Even the army rotates its forces so that they don’t exhaust themselves too quickly. This fight could go on for days, kid. Take a break.”

“No.” I straightened and met Will’s gaze. “I’ll keep in contact and let you know if I leave my range.”

His face tightened. “Kid…”

“I’m not a kid,” I spat as I turned and headed to the garage entrance. “It’s about damn time you realized that.”

And I was gone.

There was no question in my mind as I headed to a nearby park. I could sense a large mass of Decepticons and overhead I could see a transport heading that direction. It was probably another landing zone and the sooner I weeded it out the better.

My eyes darted around to the locations of my family. Ratchet and Wheeljack were still barely there, but Ironhide was with them now. Optimus was just behind the frontlines, snapping out orders for the battle. Grimlock was close to him, radiating glee and excitement. Chromia and Elita seemed to be teaming up and tackling the frontline that I had previously covered. Between the femmes and Optimus, I could sense the twins and Roddy. All three seemed to be in a relatively stable state and I took a moment to touch their sparks. Roddy caught on faster than the twins, but each sent distracted but relieved pulses back before focusing again.

Off further in the distance, all the way across the city and just barely within my range, I detected Prowl with Bluestreak in route to meet him. No doubt the gunner would escort Prowl to a safer location. Up above on the Nemesis, it was harder to pick out Jazz and Mirage amongst the remaining Decepticons clustered on the ship, but their icy focus differentiated them enough for me to find them. Mirage seemed to be in the bow of the ship, hardly moving. Jazz was in the aft towards the engines and moving quickly. And Drift and Crosshairs seemed to be way behind enemy lines right now, though given the strong energy I was getting from them it seemed they had things under control.

I turned to focus on my own mission and peered out at Central Park from a side street. It was the same place Elita-One and her team had landed and ironically enough that was her crashed ship. It was mostly intact, but obviously unable to fly. Surrounding the ship, but uninterested in it, were the Decepticons. Even now a transport was being unloaded with mechs and supplies and I shifted my gaze, taking in the multiple supply piles and the databank of computers. This was a much more established FOB than the first one. I would have problems getting in unnoticed enough to do damage.

Sure I didn’t have to go in stealthily. I could fake my capture and get in that way, but it was too big of a risk and would take too much time. If I wanted to go through with that idea I would have to hope I wouldn’t be knocked out for the duration of the fight like I had done to Soundwave and if that didn’t happen I’d have to do some serious sneaking to get past my guards to the explosive bits of this base. No, it was better to sneak in to begin with.

But how?

I hummed and tapped my fingers against my chin. I could try impersonating a Decepticon again. Seemed like the only way in, but entering the camp alone would definitely raise a few questions. I sighed at the trouble before backing up and moving to circle to another vantage point. Maybe I could find another place to enter.

Thirty minutes later and still nothing and now I was growling and cursing. I was getting nowhere with this.

When I felt a small group of human souls approaching me from down the street, I didn’t know what to expect when I turned. Maybe it was a group of soldiers coming to deal with this mess, but I hadn’t heard any intelligence on this yet.

So I turned and blinked at the sight that greeted me from half a block away before rolling my eyes and gnashing my teeth. It was just my fucking luck.

I left my position and moved towards them, making sure to glare to show my displeasure when the group caught sight of me and froze. I then waved my hand down to signal them to take cover when another transport glided overhead. Only when it was clear did I crawl out from underneath the bench I’d used for cover and crossed the last of the distance between me and the Fox News group.

“I thought I told you guys to stay in the tunnels,” I growled quietly, glancing back in the direction of the base. I glared when the microphone was moved in my direction. “You put that microphone in my face and I’m going to break it, understand?”

The woman glared back, but kept the microphone to her chest. “We’re reporters,” she defended. “We’re reporting this battle. It’s our job.”

“And it’s my job to try and keep you alive, which is difficult when you decide to head directly for a Decepticon command post.” They obliging looked down the street and I sighed, scrubbing at my absolutely filthy face and wincing when I brushed the claw marks. “Listen. Do me a favor and get out of the city. I can’t be worrying about civilians.”

“What are you going to be doing about that?” the woman asked, pointing down the street.

I scowled as I was reminded of my dilemma. “I’m working on it, now you guys need to—”

“Just you? It’s just you working to take them down? There has to be dozens of them!”

I shushed her and glanced down the street. “Your voice carries, so talk quietly.”

She huffed but obeyed. “You can’t possibly be thinking of doing that on your own.”

I gave her a droll look. “I’m Special Operations. This is what I do. And, like I told you before, you holding me up is costing lives.”

The reporter’s eyes narrowed and I groaned internally. Why did this woman have to be so stubborn and bull-headed? Why me Primus? “If you really had this in hand they why haven’t you already dealt with this?”

I waved my hands, finally getting angry. “Maybe because I was keeping a couple of stupid humans from walking to their deaths!”

“Maybe because you can’t deal with them!”

“Maybe you should just shut up and let me work!”

She smirked. “By all means.” I blinked and stared in confusion as she waved a hand. “Lead the way.”

I shook my head. “No. No, no. Nein. Non. No. Not happening.”

The most infuriating woman in the world raised an eyebrow. “We’re not leaving the city, so the safest place would be with you.” I spluttered and struggled to come up with an agreement to force this crazy woman and her crew to leave. “Would you rather we wander the city alone? You said so yourself, we were walking towards our deaths unknowingly.”

I stared for a moment before snarling and getting a grip. “You get killed it’s not my fault, you hear?” She nodded and shared a triumphant grin with her team and I shook my head, wondering what the pit I’d just gotten myself into.

“Stay here,” I hissed, waving my hand in frustration. “I don’t need you guys alerting them.” The woman looked innocent and I sighed, gritting my teeth. “Stay. Here.”

And then I turned and headed back down the street. I needed to do this quick and fast, which meant being reckless.

Optimus was going to kill me if he ever found out about this.

I scowled in the direction of the camp before sighing and looking down at the manhole in front of me. Here’s to not getting lost.

I used my knife to pry up the manhole, looking frantically down the street to make sure no one was looking at my exposed body, before slipping into the hole and half pulling the lid back over the hole. I shuddered and gagged as my boots immediately sank into four inches of muck and the smell of the sewer hit me like a sucker punch. Yeah, this was going to be fun. At least there was a lot of methane.

It took some time to get into position. Well, it took me for-fucking-ever to actually find the place I wanted to be. I stood under the dim and choked light that managed to get past the manhole in one of the park’s paths. If my mental map was right I was by one of those stupid modern art pieces, which was behind the crashed ship, but I wouldn’t be surprised if my map was wrong after all the times I got turned around. Though it certainly sounded like there was a lot of activity going on above me.

I grabbed my pistol and looked it over. It was nice to have it, but I needed an IED right now and I had nothing else on me. I didn’t exactly have my saboteur kit with me on Earth.

I brightened my aura and turned my gun over in my hands. It didn’t take as much time as the rifle did in order to make my gun into a bomb, but that just meant I had a shorter amount of time to get the hell out of the sewer. Dropping the pistol into the muck, I jumped up the ladder and threw my shoulder into the manhole. It lifted and I felt the time passing faster, making my spark race. I grabbed fistfuls of grass and rolled out of the hole and came face to face with surprised looking Decepticons.

They really weren’t my worry, so I jumped to my feet. I didn’t even take a single step when the first explosion went off, making me stumble as it shook the ground. Then this unholy rumbling started and quickly turned into a roaring before the ground jumped and rolled, which, let me tell you, is the strangest thing to see. The ground shouldn’t fucking move but it was rolling like waves in an ocean.

Manholes flew into the air as fire shot out like a geyser and there was an actual explosion in the park to my right as the ground opened up and this massive mushroom cloud of fire filled the air.

“Found a gas line,” I muttered to myself before fighting the rolling ground to get to my feet. I was absolutely convinced that I looked ridiculous with my stumbling and swaying, but I found some sort of balance as the explosions started coming to a stop and the shouts and screams of the Decepticons finally reached my ears. Quite a few of them had died in the initial explosion, but two-thirds remained and I was in the middle of the enemy camp.

I found myself falling into the side of the crashed ship and I looked up at it. It took me a second to process what I should do next and I smacked my forehead. Why didn’t I think of this to begin with?!

“Autobot vessel respond!” I yelled. “Autobot Bumblebee requesting entrance.”

The response was much faster than the trio’s dormant ship, but I still nearly cursed technology when I had to duck to avoid a plasma shot. “Autobot Bumblebee: Recognized. Welcome aboard.” I practically dived through the door as soon as it was big enough, spark racing as a shot grazed my upper back and wings.

“Mother fuckers!” I shouted. “Full lock down! Weapons systems activate. Target all Decepticons!”

I scrambled to my feet and made a run for the cockpit as the ship klaxon begin to go off with my commands. Ungracefully, I slid to a stop in front of the weapons console, tipping over the chair and sending it clattering into another chair.

“Weapons systems: online,” the ship’s AI reported tonelessly. “Targets acquired. Permission to fire?”

I quickly swiped the screen in front of me and manipulated it to scan the target radius, making sure no humans or Autobots were in the area. The ship shook with the force of an explosion and I smirked. “Permission granted.”

It wasn’t as satisfying when I couldn’t hear the gun fire or the shouts of pain and agony…

I stopped for a moment and considered that last thought. “I’m one twisted fucker,” I murmured to myself before refocusing back on the screen. All Decepticons in the park were now dead and just to be sure I cast my spark out. Nothing. And that took only a few seconds. “Damn. I love technology.”

I made my way out of the ship, reordering it to lock down. Looking around at the field of dead bodies, I stepped over them gingerly and berated myself for not feeling anything. Seriously. Anyone else would be a little horrified at such a large loss of life, but I couldn’t muster anything other than the worry of another incoming transport and the need to destroy the computers and supplies. On my way, I picked up a rifle and stowed it away, mourning the loss of my trusty pistol.

I was just sending a message, “GET REKT ‘CONS!! -B”, when I sensed the humans slowly approaching. After crushing the power core and thoroughly ruining the monitors and connecters I turned to face them. Well, at least they were feeling something for the dead bodies. They were all decidedly ashen and green as they picked their way towards me. “You know, I swear I told you to stay where you were,” I sighed, eyes scanning the surrounding buildings and skyline for any threats.

“We ah… We didn’t know if you were alive,” the woman murmured as she crossed a bit of open grass hurriedly.

I smiled slightly. “Aw. I’m touched. You came to find my body.” I dropped the smile, not really feeling it, and touched my headset. “Optimus, the landing point in Central Park has been dealt with.”

“Good work,” my mate replied tersely. “Move to the trio’s position. They need backup.” And then he went right back to giving out orders.

I pursed my lips. Things were reaching their boiling point. I could feel it in the sparks on the battle field and in the very air. My wings clinked against each other gently as I turned slowly. Something was going to give. Something was coming.

“So…You’re…used to this, huh?”

I glanced at the woman out of the corner of my eye and then at the field of dead Decepticons. “No. I’m a scout. A spy. A hunter. I’m not used to this.” My eyes narrowed and I turned to look at the streets. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. I was being hunted.

“But you’re so calm.”

I ignored her and looked through my spark, trying to see what was out there.

“Hey. What are we going to do now?”

My hands fisted uneasily at my side and I refocused back on the real world. “We’re going to get out of here.”

“What?”

I nodded, spark spinning faster. Something was here. Something was hunting us and I couldn’t find it. “Yeah. We’re leaving. Now. Go!” I turned and pushed her, waving at the rest of the crew. “Hurry!”

No sooner was the word out of my mouth than I was being tackled from the side. I yowled and instinctively tucked in on myself, bracing myself for impact. My world spun too quickly for me to keep up with it when my wings were crushed under me and then I was flying through the air again. I choked and gagged as the air was knocked out of my lungs upon hitting something vertical, but instead of sagging to the ground my training kicked in and my feet hit the ground instead.

I regained my body control and lifted my head just enough to glare at my enemy from under my bangs. It wasn’t all that big of a surprise to see Megatron charging towards me. I called my shield up and he slammed a punch into it. My arm folded under the sheer force behind that metal fist and I flicked my wrist after a split second, swinging up my other arm, dagger in hand.

The former gladiator leaned back and then grabbed my wrist. Anticipating that, I jumped forward, razor sharp knee spike poised to pierce his armor. I actually felt my armor meet resistance for a second before he moved, breaking the tip of the spike off, and I was being spun around by my still captured wrist. I regained a moment after pain erupted in my side.

I gasped and froze with smooth metal pressing against my back and heated breathing in my ear. A small croak of confusion left me as I looked down as saw a slim piece of yellow metal sticking out of the upper right corner of my abdomen, just below my ribcage.

The first thought to cross my mind was that Ironhide was going love telling me “I told you so.”

A metal hand closes around my other wrist and I curse myself for getting caught.

“Hello, Scout,” that gravelly voice murmurs lowly in my air and I shudder only to grit my teeth when my side pulled. I debated how bad it would be if I just yanked myself off the spike and quickly decided I wouldn’t die.

Using the oldest trick in the book, I slammed my head back in an attempt to smash his nose in. I missed and I was in the middle of cursing myself when the larger Decepticon released me. Choking back my cry of pain, I stumble forward a few steps before turning to face him, rifle braced against my shoulder. My side burned and I wanted nothing more than to put pressure on it, but my aim was shaky enough as it was. I pulsed my spark out when my grasping hand only met my hair. My headset was gone. Alternatively, I called down my bond for my mate.

“Sonovabitch,” I whispered and Megatron smirked.

“Is that the best you can do?” he taunted and I glared at him.

“I could insult you all day, mother fucker, but I have better things to waste my time on,” I shot back and he threw back his head and laughed. My eyes narrowed. He wasn’t in his normal blood lust mood. Damn it, I so wished I could read his spark, but his was invisible just like Shockwave’s. I nibbled my lip a bit and tried to judge his emotions. He was happy. Gloating. My eyes narrowed slightly. “You know,” I started, “I never figure you capable of having as good of an ace as Shockwave hidden away for so long.” I made sure to tinge my voice with frustration and anger so it wasn’t so obvious what I was doing.

The Decepticon leader smirked and preened as he straightened, puffing up his chest. He then turned those red and black eyes and looked me up and down like he was evaluating me. And judging by that growing grin I’d met whatever standards he’d had. “I could’ve hidden a great many more secrets with you by my side.”

I snorted and shifted slightly, hiding my wince. “You already tried the recruiting gig, remember?” I asked. “You know, you tried to tell me how I was meant for the Decepticons and I told you to go fuck yourself.”

Megatron shook his head, dropping his happy air. He took a step forward and I hissed, rattling my dented and bent wings. The Decepticon paused and raised his hand before taking another step. I growled lowly in my throat, wondering how I wanted to take him out once he was close enough. “You misunderstood me, Bumblebee.” I twitched at the real use of my name. “I was not trying to recruit you as a soldier.”

I lifted my rifle so I was aiming right between his eyes even as he came closer and closer. Finally, I took a chance and dropped the guns and grabbed my knives. The gun would be useless to me in close quarters. I took a deep breath when the mech didn’t take advantage of my weapons change to attack me. He took another step. “Oh, so you would’ve made me an officer,” I drawled sarcastically. I checked my spark and sagged a little when I finally felt my mate moving in my direction. My nose wrinkled in disgust. “I’m honored.”

Megatron’s eyes narrowed before he growled in return and suddenly moved forward. I lash out in a frenzy of kicks and slices and I manage to get him good on his side and again right above his left eye before I found my wrists caught once more. This time, he squeezes as I pull and fight, crumbling my armor like paper. I gasp before stilling when I felt cracked metal begin to cut into my arms and Megatron leaned down.

I refused to lean back and I struggled to calm myself as we were practically nose to nose. The blue-skinned Cybertronian tilts his head slightly and smiles. “We watched you,” he whispered and I blink, holding his gaze. “We watched you long before you awakened.” I keep myself still and wary as one of my wrists was released. I slide my left knee closer to his center mass so I could try skewer him again, but I held off for the moment. The longer I stalled the better. I silently begged Optimus to hurry. I did not like that look I was getting.

With his free hand Megatron reached for my right shoulder and nudged my armor. My eyes narrowed with how close his sharp claws were to my neck and I lashed out wrapped my hand around his throat in equal warning. Red eyes flicked up to me, filled with amusement, before focusing on peeling off the small armor pieces to reveal the shirt underneath. My body stiffened as he gently traced a claw over my exposed shoulder before pulling the shirt piece away, ripping it.

And revealing my claim mark.

It’s instinct that has me moving, pulling and bucking against his arms and grip, doing my best impersonation of a razor sharp cat that absolutely did not want to be held. But I found myself pressed face first into that ugly grey armor with a hand holding the back of my neck. Megatron shushed me quietly as he leaned down and blows a breath over the overly sensitive skin. I growled in my chest, trying to make the sound as loud and threatening as possible.

Megatron chuckles and straightens just enough to press a chaste kiss to my cheek. I closed my eyes in revulsion, but otherwise didn’t react. “We know that you are the Prime’s mate in spark, bond, and body.” He pressed another kiss to my eyebrow piercing. “I must say, there are many reasons why I desire Optimus Prime’s death, but none get my blood boiling as fast as knowing that he claimed you.” I fight back a whimper when his hand tightened on the back of my neck and pulled me tighter to his armor.

I feel his breath wash over my cheek. “Look at me,” he orders quietly and I obey after a moment with a glare. He smiles benignly. “Those eyes…I’ve dreamt of those eyes for so long. I’ve dreamt of you for so long.”

I blinked and stared at the mech, hearing the honest and raw want and desire. No. This could not be happening. “What?” I whispered quietly, hoping with everything I had that he would just go back to trying to kill me. I could deal with that. I couldn’t deal with this.

Megatron chuckled quietly as he stared back at me with…love? I nearly gagged at the sight, refusing to believe it. “You’ve saved me three times now, did you know? Twice when you were Skyspark. And once as Bumblebee. When I first saw you…Primus, I knew you were my mate. Don’t you remember? I was but a mechling, starting to work in the mines when there was a cave in when this white and golden angel swept in and pulled me out before I could be crushed. I do not know why you were in one of the worst mines on Cybertron, but I do know that it was destiny that we meet. The will of Primus.”

It was on the very tip of my tongue to bitch slap him for daring to be the voice of Primus. I was privileged and blessed enough to have heard His voice and heard His advice, but never would even I claim to know what He wanted. It made my spark burn with hate and indignation, but I bit my tongue, letting the mad mech ramble no matter how each word made me feel sick.

I winced and shied away when one of his gloved hands cupped my uninjured cheek. “When the war started, I wanted to spare Skyspark. I wanted to spare you,” he told me feverishly, bending down so he could look me in the eye again. “You were my mate! How could I kill you? The others I killed before Shockwave brought me his plan. His plan to finally free you to be mine. You were captured and with me and we were happy. We were happy!” I closed my eyes again as he shouted in my face and shook me before he pulled me closer once more, petting my hair. “We were going to be mates. But first the ritual.”

My ears sharpened at the last word. Ritual. “What ritual?” I asked.

He laughed somewhat hysterically. “The ritual to free you from being a City-Leader. From being reborn again and again into responsibility. You would’ve been free to be with me.” I frowned. There was no such thing. What the frag was he talking about? “I was just about to put you in cryo-sleep to wait until the other City-Leaders were captured when you…” His breathing hitched. “When you killed yourself.”

I stiffened and stared at the Decepticon emblem in front of me in shock. No. Skyspark didn’t kill himself. Skyspark had been murdered. Stabbed in the back by an assassin. I didn’t kill myself! I had too many responsibilities to kill myself.

“You ripped off one of your own feathers and slit your own neck!” Megatron gasped out, rocking back and forth and I wondered if I was dealing with an unstable mech. Well, more unstable than Megs normally was. “Why? Why? Why?! Why would you do that?!”

I winced as he shook me and pulled me away enough to yell in my face, spittle flying. “I don’t know,” I answered quietly. “I can’t remember.”

Megatron blinked and then nodded. “Of course. Of course. You’re Bumblebee. My mate. Alive.”

I hesitated before deciding to try something. “Megatron,” I sighed quietly, turning on my puppy-dog eyes and forcing my eyes to water. “I’m so sorry for your loss. I’m sorry I put you through that.”

The mech smiled shakily before brushing his hand of my cheek again. “Come with me,” he demanded suddenly, losing all trace of his sorrow and grief. “Please, my angel. Come with me. You’ll want for nothing. You’ll be king of the universe. I’ll even stop this war for you.” I jolted and stared at him in shock and he nodded, grinning. “Yes, I’ll even end this pit-spawned war. Just come with me. Please.”

I honestly didn’t know what to say. Did I dare believe him? He was crazy! Disillusioned!

But powerful. He could follow through on such a promise.

“Angel?” Megatron whined softly, placing another peck on my injured cheek and the small jolt of pain brought me back to reality. “Will you finally join me and be my mate?”

I snapped my jaw closed with a snap before looking down at where his spark would be. I quickly checked my own before nodding. “Alright,” I breathed before looking up again and meeting painfully bright red eyes. My lips quirked in their own smile. “Alright. I’ll go with you.”

Megatron grinned before suddenly swooping down and slanting his lips over mine and I opened readily, letting him into my body. Our tongues tangled and breathes mixed and I pressed myself to his front, wrapping my arms around his neck and whining with need.

The larger mech growled as our armor clanged and slid against each other before pulling back and leaning down to my still exposed claim mark. I shivered as his breath rushed over my skin followed by his tongue. I cradled his head before growling and throwing off his bucket-helmet, scratching my nails against his scalp. “Your spark,” I gasped out, biting my lip when I felt a hint of his teeth on the mark. “I need to feel your spark.”

I groaned when his spark suddenly came into existence and I smiled into his exposed throat, thrilled and triumphant. His teeth were just grazing my claim mark, ready to sink in and claim me, when he stiffened and froze.

A choked gasp left him as he straightened and stumbled back two steps. I watched coldly as his left wing twitched on the ground and as both my daggers stuck out of his upper back, hilt-deep.

I met his shocked red eyes with my cool blue ones. “I told you before in the lab,” I explained. “You’ve taken so much and killed so many. You orchestrated the murder of entire cities. There is no forgiving you.”

Betrayal and fury fills his eyes before he reaches back and yanks my knives out, throwing them to the side. “I would’ve ended the war for you.”

I nodded. “I know. You were sincere. But even if you did you would’ve killed my family and who knows how many more. I couldn’t live with that. Besides.” I smirked slightly as I felt my mate land behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I greeted him with a smile even as he glared death and hatred at Megatron, red highlights bright in his hair and flames blood red, before stalking towards me. He was livid. “I only allow one person to hold me.” Dark and storming blue eyes met mine before he pressed against my back, flaming hands pressed possessively to my exposed stomach and armored chest. His flames didn’t hurt me but instead warmed my skin and he had placed himself in such a way that he didn’t disturb the mangled remains of my wings. The thought to my safety even when he was radiating nothing but fury and bloodlust made me melt back into him and nuzzle his cheek. He nuzzled me in return with a soft purr before leaning down to my shoulder.

I obligingly tilted my head and closed my eyes to slits as his tongue laved over my claim mark. My eyes found the stunned still Megatron’s eyes and I smiled. “Only one person will ever worship me,” I told him, voice carrying in the relative quiet of the park. I hissed and arched into my mate when his teeth sank into my shoulder unexpectedly, sucking hard and fast.

One of my hands reached up and back to tangle my fingers with his hair as his warmth stole through me, replacing my tense and adrenalin supported body. My breathing was a little faster when he pulled back and gave the fresh mark a long lick, glaring at Megatron as he did so.

“Only one person will ever claim him,” Optimus growled deeply and I grinned, finding my feet again despite the slight tremble in my limbs.

“I will only ever allow one person to fight with me,” I continued as my mate relaxed his hold on me, instincts now satisfied with reclaiming me. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched my mate tap his headset and his battle mask snapped into place, lending him a colder and more menacing look. “To be my mate.” My eyes found my mate’s and I smiled softly, pulsing my love and loyalty to him before facing Megatron. Even as I spoke I called on my third form.

When I’d been held captive and facing Megatron I’d made the mistake of trying to remember the feeling of what it felt like to be in this form. Accessing my third form was never a matter of remembering or letting an outside source flow in and give me strength. No. My third and final form had always been about blocking everyone and everything out.

Every spark, thought, and emotion left me as my spinning blades appeared on my skin and started to peel off. My swords appeared in my hands and all I felt was the one emotion that would drive me through this fight. My loyalty to my mate. I would see him through this fight.

“Optimus is all I will ever need,” I told Megatron as I rolled my shoulder and slide one sword down the length of the other, creating a chiming sound. “You never would’ve been enough.”

Megatron sneered. “Humans have a saying. If I can’t have you, no one can.” He flexed a wrist and a cannon appeared on his arm, anchored and latched much like Starscream’s Null Ray. He aimed at me and fired. I barely got my shield up in time to block the hit, but the force of the blast wasn’t anything I was prepared for and I found myself flying backwards, rolling ungracefully in the grass.

My mate roared and charged at Megatron just as I regained my feet.

My loyalty lit on fire when I saw a metal fist smash into my mate’s face and I snarled before opening my bond with my mate in a near forceful manner. My intentions shot over to him like lightning as I sprinted to them, swords held low. Despite their intense concentration on each other, they both sensed my approach. Megatron was turning ever so slightly in anticipation of catching my attack and Optimus was pivoting to work with me. I took a big step before jumping. My right foot would’ve come down onto empty air if my mate’s hand hadn’t been there and caught my boot easily. I tensed my right leg before relaxing as he used his superior strength to throw me up into the air. I twisted and flipped so I was practically upside down twenty feet up into the air.

My eyes met Megatron’s as he took the precious seconds to track my movements and assess my threat level. Optimus took the chance and kicked the Decepticon’s leader knee to the side. It would’ve broken the bone if he’d been human, but Megatron just had a badly twisted knee. I was pulling back one of my swords when Optimus brought both hands up and slammed his flaming arms down onto Megatron’s shoulder.

The mech was just moving to recover when I threw my first sword. It whistled menacingly through the air and I threw my second one right after as I started my fall back down. Optimus moved just enough for my first sword to miss him and Megatron looked up at the sound of whistling and backpedaled rather ungracefully.

Optimus didn’t waste a second and blasted him with a wave of fire, making him actually fall.

Megatron looked rather disturbed with how close my second sword came close to his junk, but that quickly disappeared when I landed on his chest. I had to admit the landing was rough and I felt my right ankle give and roll and it hurt to find myself crouching on a chest plate that was taller than I figured, but I pushed that all aside to rear up and call my swords in hand, ready to stab them in both his eyes.

I didn’t expect him to risk my spinning blades to reach around and grab my wings, twisting them ruthlessly and I gasped and screeched before being silenced by a palm strike to my chin. I choked on the blood that flooded my mouth before purposely falling backwards after hooking my boots under his shoulders so that when I fell back he was pulled up and directly into the path of Optimus’ flaming sword.

Megatron looked stunned at the impending attack before I found myself yanked up and pressed to his chest again. I blinked in shock and then snarled, consciously making my blades spin faster and with more force. Three stalled to a standstill on his arms, but two other blades managed to just get through his thick armor.

My mate’s thoughts flooded through the bond and I growled before pushing myself to roll off of him just enough to give Optimus room to get in at the mech. I was recovering and rolling to my knees when Optimus’ body crashed into mine, sending us both rolling and sliding. I wheezed out my breath when my mate ended up on top of me, all angles of his armor seemingly pressing into all the spots of my body that hurt.

Optimus was struggling to reorient himself—he didn’t get thrown around often enough—when I saw Megatron coming at us with more speed than he should have.

And in his hands was his sword.

I gasped as my scarred leg flared up in absolute agony before forcing myself to think and react. Reaching my arms around Optimus’ chest, I flicked my wrist and called up my cracked and fizzing shield over the both of us. My free hand came up to brace my shield arm just as his sword stabbed into my shield. The blue energy didn’t even hold for half of a second before it flickered and died. I screamed when the massive blade slid into the length of my forearm and continued through and into Optimus’ chest armor. The sudden shock and my loss of concentration made me lose my third form; my spinning blades began to slow and my swords started to shrink.

“Die together,” Megatron snarled as he leaned down and flexed, attempting to force his sword through Optimus’ chest and into mine.

I flailed, kicking and reaching to stop the blade before haphazardly calling my sword in my good hand and swinging it at the sword with everything I had. I cut a quarter of the way through without even realizing it. Optimus cursed breathlessly before kicking again at Megatron’s knee. This time he was close enough to put more than enough force into the kick. If I wasn’t already starting to panic, I would’ve been sickened by the crunching sound and the backwards angle the Decepticon’s knee took.

He fell back, leaving his sword. Optimus fumbled for the blade and slid it out of our bodies and, despite his best efforts, the blade still twisted and cut into my arm. “Go!” I yelled at him when he was about to turn and help me with my arm. I kicked him off me, finally allowing me to breathe, and twisted with the now flat blade, hissing and gasping as I struggled to get the biggest fucking knife in the god damn universe out of my fucking arm mother fucker! I groaned quietly in pain when I freed myself before shaking it off and pushing it back as best as I could, focusing on the dueling titans.

I got to my feet and circled slowly, holding my small knives once more. My eyes followed them, watching for any opportunity to get at Megatron. Everything in me wanted to charge in whenever the bastard landed a hit on Optimus, but I restrained myself. I needed to get the crippling blow. I needed to even this fight out even if it was two against one right now.

I pulsed rapidly down my bond and Optimus responded before rallying and throwing himself at Megatron with renewed energy and ferocity. My feet carried me forward over the blood-soaked grass, eyes narrowed as I watched for any sign of him turning. I felt my confidence grow when he gave no sign and raised my knives to stab into the back of his exposed neck. He turned and raised his cannon, intercepting my strike at the same time that he blocked Optimus’ flaming swords. The bastard didn’t even look in my direction. Optimus pulsed his frustration and I shared in it before lashing my boot out at Megatron’s cracked knee.

The knee predictably buckled and he fell slightly, though he was quick to lash out, forcing me to jump and avoid the sword, which he just so happened to whip up and over his shoulder without cutting off his own head. Optimus would’ve taken advantage of the mech’s exposed side if Megatron hadn’t have pointed his cannon in his direction and fired. My mate jumped to the side and I lunged forward messily, catching Megatron’s sword wrist between my knives. I pulled one knife toward me and pushed the other one away from me, attempting a scissoring motion. The metal arm caved and snapped a bit, making the hand spasm and release the sword and I quickly ducked and dropped to the ground to avoid the counter strike that would’ve probably broken my cheek bone.

My mate wasn’t fast enough however and he shouted in pain as his face suffered the same fate before Megatron gave him a devastating upper cut, leaving Optimus’ chest wide open. I pulsed rapidly down the bond to rouse him out of his shock quicker before screeching when Megatron punched him in the chest, caving the armor easily. He was going for another punch when I grabbed his remaining wing and sheared it off, thinking quietly that it was revenge for mangling what was left of my wings.

Megatron roared in agony even as he lashed out a rear kick and caught me on the hip, sending me stumble a couple steps.

It was all the time he needed.

“NO!” I shouted, watching as he lifted his cannon and pointed it directly at Optimus’ chest. He pulled the trigger and I felt my mate’s pain and agony as he flew through the air only to land once more, writhing and clawing at his chest. My body was moving before I could even comprehend what just happened and I found myself sliding between Megatron’s braced legs, stabbing my knives into the chinks of his armor in his legs. He went down with a howl and I dashed for my fallen mate.

The molten hot plasma was eating through his armor, pooling in the dent. I knocked his hands aside and moved frantically to the latches on his armor, ripping the metal pieces off in my hurry to free my mate before he burned alive. My hands stung and burned, but I ignored that, taking in every hiss and groan of pain like a stab to my spark. His scream of renewed agony nearly killed me before I flung the last piece of melted metal from his body.

I looked desperately at his heaving chest before swiping away the plasma that was splattered on him, flinging it away with a flick of my hand. He finally quieted and looked at me in a slight daze and I dragged my gaze from his burned and singed but whole chest. My face split into a relieved smile and I bowed, touching my forehead to his shoulder, laughing quietly. I felt that his breathing was shaky, but the hand that came up and pet my hair eased away any worry I had. My mate was alive and not mortally wounded.

We were just sharing our shaky relief in our bond before something crashed into my upper back with all the strength of an enraged Grimlock and I somehow managed to brace myself to keep from rolling with the blow. I had all of a moment to think “Am I hurt?” before the unholiest of fires broke out on my back.

A scream echoed in my ears—my scream—as I reached back and tried to get rid of this fire that was pouring down my back and into my skin and oh Primus make it stop! I rolled and writhed, yanking at my armor with some shred of logic and leaving behind my armor before sobbing and howling because the fucking fire was still there.

There was absolutely nothing but the agony and I rolled and squirmed, trying to put out the fire and I begged. I begged for it to stop, pleaded with everything I had. With my words. With my spark. With my bond.

But it wouldn’t stop!!

I was sure I was dead when I found myself unable to move. I blinked and took a shuddering gasp. Words…shouting. Someone was shouting. My eyes moved and drifted through the world of heat and fire, trying to find the source of the shouting.

I saw…green. Yeah, that’s what the color was. Green. Green grass. And then a boot. My eyes followed the boot up until something circular also appeared. Something big and circular and glowing and hot. Cannon. Megatron’s cannon. Fighting against Megatron. Fighting with Optimus.

My mate…

I desperately searched for him, looking for him. I found him struggling to get to his feet and I tried to keen, tried to call him to help me, but the sound choked off in my ears, stuttering pitifully.

“You could’ve had everything,” a quiet voice whispered and I know it’s Megatron even if I don’t look.

Deep blue eyes like the ocean met mine with a desperation that bordered on hysterical. “Bumblebee, look at me! Look at me!” I wanted to ask him why. Why? Was there something I shouldn’t see? “Megatron, don’t you dare kill him!” Oh, that was a roar I’d never heard before. “Fight me! Fight me, you slagger!” My mate fell again to the ground, clutching his chest.

“I loved you.” The gun’s heat washed over my face and tears spilled down my face for some reason and I gasped. Why was I crying? I didn’t understand!

“Bumblebee!” my mate yelled, dread and terror in every octave of his voice.

“Opti,” I whispered, voice cracking before I could finish calling him to help me.

The gunshot went off.

I blinked, meeting Optimus’ stunned blue eyes.

A second shot went off. A different sounding one. A third. A fourth.

The cannon in front of my face became quiet and still as something crashed to the ground to my right.

I tried to look and only saw the bottom of a boot. Needing to see, needing to know, I somehow managed to move my arms under me. My limbs shook as I shoved a knee beneath me and braced a hand on the ground. The heat was receding, allowing me to move. In its wake was a growing chilly numbness.

I stared long and hard at the body before me. Unseeing eyes, limp body, no spark.

He was dead. Megatron was dead.

Finding some sense of balance, I got to my feet and gingerly crossed my arms over my stomach, hunching slightly. “He’s dead,” I whispered, saying the words out loud. Making it real.

Optimus practically fell to his knees by Megatron’s head from his attempted walk. He stared for a long moment, breathing hard, before reaching a surprisingly steady hand and closing those red eyes. He looked to me, not really seeing me, but seeing through me to something I couldn’t imagine. “Who…?”

“Optimus! Bee!”

I lifted my head up to see a rapidly approaching trio, their blurring colors a combination of red and yellow. Squinting, I made out Hot Rod, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. Coming up behind them was a grey blur. Bluestreak. Damn, that mech was getting a work out running back and forth across the city.

“Are you guys alright?” Sid demanded as he skidded to a halt, rocking onto his toes to get off his wheels.

I nodded jerkily and looked at my mate and the dead body. “Yeah,” I whispered hoarsely. “We’re alive.” I gasped and startled at the sound of a truly massive explosion and looked up just in time to see the Nemesis list dangerously to the side, two engines down in flames and four entire sections of the hull open and smoking.

For a long moment, I thought the large ship was going to fall out of the sky and crash into the city, but it regained power and altitude. In fact, it was gaining altitude. And the transports in the air were following.

“We won.” I looked at the new voice and couldn’t stop my smile at the sight of one William Lennox, coming around the side of the crashed Autobot ship. “We won the battle.”

I laughed breathlessly and suddenly found myself sitting on the ground.

“This is Optimus Prime,” my mate said from my left and I turned to see him with his battle mask gone and a hand pressed to his comm. “Megatron is dead and the Nemesis is in retreat. Megatron is dead and the Decepticons are retreating.”

I really wished I had my headset on at that moment. I really wanted to hear the reactions. But I took heart in something else. “And everyone is alive.” I looked at the trio and smiled shakily. “No one died.”

Will dropped to a knee by my side, smiling gently. “You look like hell, kid.”

I nodded. “I feel like it.” I cast a look down my body and grimaced. I’d really pushed myself too far this time. I should’ve stopped when Will told me to take a break. Primus, I didn’t even know how I’d pulled of this last fight.

He raised an eyebrow and put a hand on my shoulder. “Maybe next time you won’t—” He stiffened and pulled back his hand when I jerked and whined. “Jesus, I’m sorry, kid. Are you…” He looked over my shoulder and stuttered to a stop, paling. “Oh my god.”

I snorted quietly and shook my head, feeling my eyelids get heavier. “This is where you say I told you so, Will,” I murmured quietly. Will stared, unmoving and my mate and friends hurried to see what he was talking about. Their gasps and curses made me shiver. “Do I want to know how bad?”

Optimus was suddenly in front of me and holding my cheeks in his hands. I couldn’t feel his warmth. “Alex, we’re going to get you help, okay?”

I nodded shakily before feeling the world started to spin and my vision started to fuzz. “…Sure, Op.”

“Can you stand?”

I stared, struggling to make sense of his words. “Wha…” I found my head dipping forward.

“Alex? Alex! Look at me. Open your eyes!”

I closed my eyes? When? I couldn’t remember…

My lungs felt tight, like they weren’t getting enough air and I fought to open my eyes, to make the world stop spinning. But nothing seemed to work. I felt myself slipping. Slipping to where…to…

A sense of falling made me grab onto the bond, trying to keep my place and my mate grabbed back, holding me clumsily.

_Bee! Stay with me!_

_Op? Opti?_

_Yes, yes. I need you to stay awake, my light. You can’t go to sleep._

_‘M naw tired…It’s cold. It’s cold._

A mass influx of energy poured over me, warm and vital, though little of it actually stuck.

_I’ll keep you warm just hold on, my spark. Please just hold on. For me._

My spark spun weakly in my chest, seeking a way to ease this stress. To escape this reality. _I don’t…I’m gonna…I…_

_No, no, no, no, no, Bumblebee. With me! My spark, stay here with me please don’t leave!_

I balked slightly at the thought. _Leave? Die?...No…No. Pri…Pri…mus won’t let…me. Won’t…won’t die. Die no…Hide…hide._

_Bee, my spark, please!_

_Hide…hide…_

And I fell. Fell. Fell. Down. Down. Down into the whiteness that was my spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah…so that happened. Megatron is dead. Bee has no idea when to stop fighting cuz dude anyone else would be on the ground screaming or passed the fuck out like srsly. But Cybertronian fighting be brutal.
> 
> Btw, recount who showed up after Megatron died. Of those who showed up, how many had the ability (ie the guns) to shoot Megatron? And how many shots were there? One of these things doesn’t belong here… Just saying.
> 
> God I’m tired. I’m home now though! It’s spring break and I’m done with finals and the Cybertronian war is over and I’m with my family and I cuddled my pets and hugged all of my siblings (ALL of them) and got to see my dad for the first time in over three months and got to hug my mom like hi it’s been a while. But driving took for fucking ever and now my eyes are dry and I’m like “must…post…chapter…Or I’ll have certain people coming to kill me. You know who you are.”
> 
> Uh… I can’t think of anything else to say. Look forward to the next chapter. It surprised even me like where the hell did you fucking come from?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cybertronian Time Units vs Earth Time Units
> 
> Nanoklik (Cybertronian “second”) = approx. 0.498 seconds  
> Klik (Cybertronian “minute”) = approx. 4.98 minutes  
> Joor (Cybertronian “hour”) = 40 kliks = approx. 3.32 hours = approx. 199.2 minutes  
> Solar Cycle (Cybertronian “day”) = 50 joors = approx. 6.97 days = 166 hours (25 joors to the day cycle and 25 joors to the night cycle)  
> Breem (Cybertronian “week”) = 10 Solar Cycles = 500 joors = 69.1667 days  
> Vorn (Cybertronian “year”) = 464 breems = approx. 88 years  
> Decavorn (Cybertronian “decade”) = 10 vorns = approx. 880 years
> 
> This is just a mosh pit of Transformers terms I’ve long associated with their earth equivalents. I did some math and this happened. The thing to draw away from this is that Cybertronians are some seriously long-lived mother fuckers.
> 
> This chapter kind of came at me out of left field and I didn’t originally plan for it, but it happened.  
> CHAPTER WARNING: SUICIDE AND MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH (not any of our lovable characters, but still)
> 
> "text" = Cybertronian  
> " _text_ " = Vosnian

I growled quietly to myself as I stalked down the massive and shining halls of the Council building. Mechs and femmes, the few that actually had access to this portion of the building, quickly moved out of my way, looking frightened and I wanted to snarl at them and give them something to really be afraid of.

As I passed I could see the guards lining the halls shift uneasily and glance around, no doubt looking for whatever threat had pissed me of all people off or even whatever made me actually come to this building. No doubt the press was going to have a field day when they figured out I was in Iacon.

My eyes narrowed as I turned a corner and saw the giant, ornate, and gold door waiting for me at the end of the hall and my wings flared behind me. My hands tightened into fists and I jerked a hand to the side. The guards immediately moved and disappeared, going anywhere that wasn’t here. I pushed the heavy doors open to the private suite of the Council.

“SENTINEL, WHERE THE PIT ARE YOU?!” I roared, doors banging against the wall with the force of my push. My bright yellow eyes darted around the room until I saw the lounge area in the corner was occupied by four bodies.

All four heads turned and stared at me shock before one silver haired mech grinned and waved his delicate glass at me. “Sky! It’s so good to see you. You here for a drink?”

I ignored Jump Start and stalked over to where Sentinel was sitting alone on the far couch, watching me with narrowed and sharp blue eyes. “You fragger,” I hissed, hands flexing and I wished to call my claws from subspace, but I held back for the moment. “You told me… You promised!”

I was stopped when a massive form stepped in front of me and I tipped my head back, glaring up at the much taller form of Strongarm. “Let’s not do anything we’re going to regret,” the giant rumbled and I curled my lip before throwing myself forward. My knee found its way to his gut and he gasped, bending over to clutch his stomach. I threw in two more punches before throwing him over my shoulder.

Jump Start and Crescendo were shouting and yelling questions at me, leaning away from me and cradling their precious overpriced energon flutes. If Shadow were here he would’ve been thoroughly surprised as well.

The entire time Sentinel didn’t move or make a sound, just watched me. That above nearly everything else infuriated me and I grabbed him by the front of his fancy red robes, hauling him out of his seat. His eyes widened at my display of strength before struggling to get out of my grip when I moved and slammed him against the glass of the floor-to-ceiling windows. “You want to tell me why the mines are still running?” I snarled, leaning up on my toes to get into his face. The entire room went silent.

Those dark blue eyes—nearly black eyes—narrowed once more and he regained his cold demeanor. “Is that where you’ve been?” he asked calmly. He dragged his eyes up and down my oil and rust covered form. “Instead of being here helping your planet you were crawling around in the mines?”

“You don’t deny their existence?” I snapped, ignoring his jab.

A small smile quirked at his lips. “Why should I? The mines here in Iacon alone have brought in 8 trillion creds.”

My eyes widened before I got over my horrified surprise and returned to anger. “You swore to me on Cybertron that you would put an end to the mines, Sentinel,” I gritted out. “You promised me that you put an end to that…that slavery! So then why did I go down there today and find a fully functional mine?!”

“Simple. Cybertron needs energon and the energon needs to be mined out of the ground.”

I pulled him forward and slammed the bigger mech against the window once more, making him drop his flute and shatter it against the ground. “Don’t mince my words, Sentinel!” I growled. “When I said put an end to the mines I meant put an end to the poor conditions, poor equipment, and the poverty that you are breeding down there! There was a cave in today and I had to save a youngling! A youngling!” I screeched the last part in Vosnian. I struggled to get my breathing under control and switched back into generic Cybertronian. “I was trapped down in those mines for ten joors with a fragging youngling who has known nothing but starvation and mistreatment his measly eleven vorns because YOU STILL HAVEN’T SHUT THOSE PIT FROSAKEN MINES DOWN!!”

“There was a cave in?!” Jump Start cried out behind me. “Is that why you’re so filthy? Oh, Sky, are you okay?”

“You should know better than to go into the mines, Skyspark,” Strongarm rumbled and I felt my eyes tighten. “You know better than to go into that area in the first place.”

“Seriously, my friend,” Crescendo murmured, apparently having calmed down. “You could’ve gotten hurt or taken by those thugs.”

I dropped Sentinel—the fragger didn’t even have the courtesy to actually fall to the ground—and spun to face my fellow City-Leaders. “It’s that attitude right there that is poisoning Cybertron!” I shouted and the three stopped and stared at me. I clenched my fists and struggled for any source of calm, but after spending half the day trapped with an innocent youngling clinging to me and telling me about his life in the slums my patience was shot. “I’m the oldest mech here. I was here long before you were sparked and I’ve seen how Cybertron has changed under our rule. I’ve seen the rift grow between not only the working class and the nobles but also the less fortunate and the rest of Cybertron. I’ve seen slums grow over night and crime shoot through the roof and mechs go hungry while the rich gorge themselves on over-refined slag. I’ve watched as the Cybertron I helped guide has been torn to pieces and I’ve had enough!”

“Oh, don’t sound so righteous, Skyspark,” Jump Start chastised me, sipping from his flute. His white and red striped hair fell over one eye as he tilted his head to the side. “This is not just our fault. If you watched as all this happened why did you not do something?”

“I have,” I spat, glaring at Sentinel as he smoothed his robe and moved over to get more energon. “I have tried to shut down the mines all over Cybertron, to help improve the education in the learning centers, to give opportunities to those who otherwise would not have them, but as someone keeps telling me I have no reach beyond Vos.”

Sentinel didn’t look the slightest bit uncomfortable as the others’ eyes moved to him to deny it. He shrugged. “You are the City-Leader of Vos, Skyspark. I am the City-Leader of Icaon and Prime. It is my duty to guide Cybertron as a whole. Not yours. You merely cause conflict and confusion when you try and meddle in my affairs.”

My eyes narrowed and I did everything I could to not put my military training to good use and beat this slagger into the ground. “Oh, really.” I curled my lip and sneered. “Affairs, huh? That’s rich coming from you. Who is the latest buy mecha you’re bringing into your tower?”

Sentinel smirked and sipped his energon. “Do not be petty simply because I do not desire you, Sky.” The others purred and shifted, obviously remembering their tumbles in the Prime’s berth.

I hissed low and dangerously, my wings flaring and feathers rubbing against each other to create a menacing hum. “Chose your words very carefully, Prime,” I hissed.

His smirk disappeared and was replaced by a glare as he straightened. “Remember your place, Skyspark.”

“Remember your duty!” I shouted. I turned and waved my hand at the window. “You have mechs and femmes out there dying from starvation and poor work conditions and from the crime that is growing every day. You have the power to change that, Prime. You of all the arrogant and greedy mechs in this universe. And yet all of you sit in your luxury and do nothing! Why?”

The others shrunk under my furious gaze and flicked their eyes to their Prime. The mech regarded me coolly before copying my gesture and pointing to the bright and shining skyline. “You look out that window, Sky. Look and see all the mechs and femmes who are prospering and enjoying their lives, praising us and thanking Primus for their good fortune. For their sakes, sacrificing a few mechs is a reasonable decision.”

I blanched and stared at the silver haired mech dumbfounded. “Are you glitched? You are killing hundreds of mechs every vorn and putting thousands more in poverty at the same time. You are responsible for all of Cybertron. All of it.” I shook my head and felt all of my anger drain out and be replaced with weariness. I ran a hand through my hair, pulling on one of my white bangs. “Sacrificing even one mech for another is wrong. You’re poisoning Cybertron. You’re all poisoning Cybertron.” I flicked my eyes to Crescendo. “With the highest crime rate and largest slums on the planet.” I looked to Jump Start. “With an education system that only elites can get into.” I moved onto Strongarm. “And what’s this I hear about a fragging gladiator ring going on in Kaon?”

I moved my gaze back to Cybertron and shook my head. “You’re tearing this planet apart, Sentinel. You are creating discord and rifts where there should be none. Look in any datapad. Read your history for once and you’ll see that war always follows.” He snorted dismissively and sat down on the couch. I gritted my teeth and looked away at the window, mourning the price that those bright and shiny buildings came at. “Do something about this, Sentinel, or I will. And you won’t like how I fix things.”

The four were silent as I stepped out of the private suite, exhausted emotionally and mentally because I knew they weren’t going to change. They were clutching their energon flutes to tightly.

 

(OoO)

 

“ _Please get me a line to Shadow_ ,” I asked a servant as I landed on the balcony to my spire, switching to Vosnian. The pink seeker femme nodded respectfully and bowed out to do such a thing. Another servant came forward, a black male seeker. “ _Storm_ ,” I greeted wearily. “ _How are you?_ ”

The large mech looked me up and down as he fell in step with me. “ _A great deal better than you, it seems. Where did you go this time?_ ”

“ _The mines in Iacon_ ,” I answered nonchalantly with an underlying line of anger. When the mech stuttered to a stop I nodded. “ _Yes, they are still running_.”

“ _With no better conditions?_ ”

I shook my head and clenched my fists. “ _No. I found fragging younglings in the mine, Storm. Younglings._ ” The mech rumbled angrily and I let my anger drain away. “ _Frag me. I went to talk to the other City-Leaders—_ ”

“ _You mean scream at them_ ,” the seeker corrected me and I smiled slightly before nodding.

“ _Yeah. And they aren’t going to do anything about it._ ” Storm was silent as we entered my office and I moved over behind my desk, falling into my chair and turning it side to side before deciding on a course of action that had been budding in my head on my flight back to Vos. “ _I need you to find me the best architects and engineers and economists_ ,” I told him as I powered up my station.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Storm mark something on his datapad, no doubt a reminder about my request. “ _Whatever for?_ ” he asked curiously.

I pursed my lips and tugged on both my bangs. “ _If the others aren’t going to do anything about the poverty stricken and less fortunate, then I will. If that means turning Vos into a haven for them where they can work and find a home, then so be it._ ”

Storm looked at me sideways. “ _You know the more conservative flocks won’t approve of inviting grounders into Vos._ ”

I waved a hand. “ _I will deal with them. Pit, maybe I’ll finally find a trine if it means having them support me._ ”

My assistant smirked and moved to the door. “ _That’s one way to do things. Just hop into the berth of the most influential seekers._ ”

I snorted and cradled my chin in the palm of my hand. “ _Please. I’ll just put myself back on the market and go to the banquets again._ ” Storm chortled as he left my office, closing the door behind him and I slumped in my seat, staring at my ceiling as I tried to think of the mess I had to clean up before it got out of hand. There was still a chance of salvaging the situation.

When my station blinked with an incoming communication request, I straightened and smoothed back my hair before accepting the call. “Good evening, Shadow,” I greeted, consciously switching back to Cybertronian. “How are you?”

The elegant black-haired Praxian looked back at me from his own office. “Good evening, Skyspark. I am well. Yourself?”

“I wished I was better,” I answered, leaning forward to rest my elbows. “I am calling to ask for your help and the help of Praxus.”

Shadow blinked twice before looking at me curiously. “My help,” he repeated. “Not the help of the other City-Leaders or from our Prime.” I nodded and he sighed faintly. “Skyspark, whatever is going on between you and the others I want no part of it. You know how I detest the drama and dishonesty.”

“Then let me be honest with you. War is going to break out on Cybertron unless we do something about it.”

Shadow looked slightly surprised before it was covered by Praxian stoicism. “A topic such as war needs to be brought before the Prime. Not me.” A typical answer from the closeted Praxian.

I controlled my facial expression to hide my frustration. “I have. He refuses to do anything about it.” I recapped him on the events of late and watched as the dark Praxian sat in his chair, looking out his window to his city.

He tapped his fingers together before asking me quietly. “What do you plan to do?”

“I plan on giving the lower class a place of refuge. A place to come and escape the cycle of poverty and starvation and death.”

Purple eyes slid over to me. “You plan on inviting grounders into Vos.” I nodded and he sighed. “Sentinel will not approve. Neither will Vos for that matter.”

I waved a hand. “Leave Vos to me and Prime can honestly choke on the cock of whichever buy mecha he has now. I don’t care.” Shadow coughed and I saw the blush coloring his cheeks from my crude remark. It was on the tip of my tongue to laugh and tease the prudish mech, but I restrained myself. I needed his help after all. “Forgive me, Shadow. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Shadow waved a hand and turned to face me fully. “It is forgiven. I understand seeker’s and their habits.” Well, that was more favorable than his previous comments and opinions on how open we seekers were with our bodies and interfacing. He was trying, which I appreciated. “Nonetheless, if Prime does not approve of your actions he does have the ability to stop you,” he pointed out and I allowed myself a small smirk.

“He wouldn’t dare. I am too much of a public figure vying for class equality for him to risk outright angering the lower class. If he were to use his privileges as Prime to enforce rule in my city there would be a political and public backlash that he does not want to deal with.”

A dark eyebrow rose up. “There are other ways of stopping you.”

“And there are ways of protecting myself,” I argued. “Especially if I have allies.”

Shadow’s eyes narrowed slightly. “You wish for me to invite the lower class into Praxus.”

I shrugged my wings. “It is my wish to help the lower class as best as I can and I will admit that having another city open their arms to them would be incredible, but I understand your desire to keep Praxus a safe haven to its residents.” His four purple panels dipped up and down on my screen, telegraphing his silent gratitude at my admission. “What I was hoping to develop was a trade with Praxus. You have a richer and deeper energon mine than Vos does and it is run at very high standards. With an influx of mechs in Vos we will need more energon.”

Shadow nodded slowly and waved a hand for me to continue. “I am willing to pay Praxus handsomely for energon and if it is so needed I can see about sending a few mechs to help in your mines. You will benefit from having another source of income and the mechs that illegally cross into Praxus will now most likely move onto Vos. You will only win with this deal.”

“Except I will fall under the ire of our Prime,” he pointed out. “I have no desire to do such a thing.”

“In a few millennia the favor of our dear Prime will not matter when war is at our doorstep.” I raised an eyebrow. “You are intelligent, Shadow. You know the history of our planet. You know what led to the First Great War. I am simply trying to fix what has festered for so long.”

Shadow looked down and then back out the window for a long minute before looking back to me. “I will think about your offer and inform you of my decision soon.”

I nodded. “Thank you for your time and consideration, my friend.”

I was gifted with a small smile. “It has been some time since we played Conquest. Perhaps the next time you are passing by you should visit.”

I smiled widely in return. That was a very kind invitation from the normally closed-off mech. “I will and I’ll give you a warning in advance this time. Promise.” Shadow chuckled—he actually chuckled—at the reminder of the time I’d strolled into a very important meeting among Praxian nobles discussing something or rather. They had not appreciated my sudden presence, which insulted me slightly. Excuse them, I was the fragging City-Leader of Vos and gorgeous to boot. Your welcome.

“I will speak with you later. Good night, Skyspark.”

“Good night, Shadow.” I ended the call and mulled the conversation over in my head.

Shadow was notorious for avoiding the other City-Leaders. The only thing that dragged him out of Praxus was a demand from the Prime himself. He definitely would not like stepping forward into the light like I was asking him to do, but his sense of justice may just sway him to do so. Praxus was known to have best learning centers on Cybertron, the best health care outside of Simfur, the highest workforce rate, and the lowest rate of poverty in all of Cybertron to the point that there was no poverty. With me bringing up the conditions of the mines and the lower class he would hopefully look for himself and feel compelled to help. That’s what I was betting on.

Primus knows that my project would be that much harder to complete if I didn’t have his help. Vos wasn’t known for its energon. My city was known for its glimmering and towering spires and class mixing. I smirked faintly. Sentinel had been particularly disgusted when he learned that upper, middle, and lower class, what number of them there were, regularly mixed and formed trines, allowing for social climbing and advancing. I’d thanked Primus on more than one occasion for gifting seekers with two spark mates instead of one. The more seekers that were brought from less fortunate beginnings the better.

It was my belief that when shown kindness and given an opportunity that any mech would reach to be worthy of such an opportunity and keep it. Maybe I was naïve and senile in that belief, but I wasn’t that old at 600 vorns. Maybe I was still holding onto what Cybertron was like when I was growing up and learning to be a City-Leader.

I sighed before the sound of a small knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. My lips turned up in a smile at the sky knock from the lower portion of my door. I knew who it was. “ _Come in_ ,” I called even as I stood up and moved around my desk, switching back to Vosnian.

My door slid to the side and in stepped the tiny blue form of my ward. His tiny wings flapped and waved in greeting from his lower back and I waved mine in return as he approached me, holding the hands of two other seekerlings. Starscream looked up at me with wide amber eyes, waiting for me to react to the unknown second seekerling he’d brought along. I knew and had met Thundercracker a number of times, but this much smaller and grinning seekerling was one I hadn’t met before.

Starscream had come to under my care only three vorns ago when his parent trine had publicly denounced and disowned him at the annual Vos gathering. Their reason for doing so was the fact that he couldn’t fly or sing to their standards. I’d witnessed the event, blending in to the crowd of bright colors and had felt fury and indignation that one of my citizens would do something to such a young seekerling. So I’d stepped forward and claimed him as my own by right of ancient seeker protocol, which demanded that no youngling be left unattended and alone.

The little seekerling had looked so scared and sorrowful when I knelt and dragged him into a hug, looking coldly at his former family. They had looked horrified that their City-Leader had so publicly disagreed with their decision and ruined whatever outcome they’d been hoping for. I’d later learned that they were courting a more influential flock who had shown disappointment in Starscream’s flying abilities and the parent trine had hoped that publically disowning the seekerling would gain them favor. They had never expected me to appear let alone claim the seekerling as my own, which in turn made the flock back me up and turn away the trine.

Starscream was a great flyer when I took him in even if he could use some help in singing, but the trauma of being disowned because of those traits drove him to practice and practice until he became the very best. I couldn’t help but be proud and even happy when he started socializing, presenting a grey seeker with bright blue hair and matching wings to me. Thundercracker was a quiet spoken seekerling as compared to Starscream’s flamboyant and prideful nature and I appreciated the balance.

And now it appeared that Starscream was presenting me with another friend for my approval.

“ _Who do we have here?_ ” I asked kindly, dropping to my knee and brushing a loving hand over Starscream’s hair, playing with his dual red streaks.

Starscream smiled brightly at me, amber eyes twinkling, and dragged the white skinned seekerling forward. He had purple hair that was so dark it was nearly black and his red eyes peered up at me curiously. From the state of his clothes I could assume that either he was a seekerling that liked to play rough and hard or that he was from the lower class. His wings were like Starscream’s and Thundercracker’s: bat-like and positioned on his lower back. I wondered briefly if Starscream was gravitating to those similar to him, before pushing it aside at the introduction.

“ _Carrier, this is Skywarp._ ”

I smiled at the purple seekerling and waved my wings at him. “ _Hello, Skywarp. I’m Skyspark._ ”

The immediate grin showing off bright white teeth had me smiling wider. “ _We’re both ‘Sky’s!_ ” he exclaimed, jumping up and down and I chuckled quietly, nodding.

“ _It appears that we are. Are you guys hungry?_ ” Skywarp and Starscream gave enthusiastic affirmatives and Thundercracker nodded sagely. “ _Well, let’s go see if we can’t go get some energon from Whirlwind. Maybe she’ll let us have a snack before evening meal._ ” Skywarp led the charge out of the room with Starscream running to correct his path and Thundercracker walked beside me, holding my hand.

I smiled at the trio and couldn’t help but wish this happiness and peace for everyone.

 

(OoO)

 

I stood on the balcony to my room, staring off into the night sky, bright with stars. For a long minute I wished I was out among them instead of here and mired in this trouble and pressure.

Everything was going to pit.

There were riots in the streets of most major cities and protests going on in the rest. Tensions were reaching a peak and I now finally had a name to put onto the group that was consolidating against the Council.

The Decepticons. Led by one Megatron.

Starscream had nothing but praise to offer for the mech’s speech and was often gone and out of Vos to do what help he could, dragging Skywarp and Thundercracker with him. I was proud of him for wanting to help the less fortunate, but I couldn’t help but worry. These protests and demonstrations were turning more militant than I would like. I knew war was coming, but I so wished I didn’t have to watch it start. My spark churned painfully in my chest. My intelligence network told me that the riots were sparked by the Decepticons and that the anonymous raids on energon refineries were done by them. Already, Kaon had become a strong hold for them to fight from. Already, Vos had become a safe haven for them to recover in.

Was this what I wanted when I started working on mending the rift over 34 vorns ago? I wanted to give the poor a chance to rise and get themselves better lives, which they have done. Vos has prospered in the educated mechs and the continuous influx of mechs looking for good honest work that wouldn’t get them killed. For the first time since Vos’ construction we now had roads and platforms connecting spire to spire. Flight and hover upgrades were all the rage now. We’d grown so much. New hospitals and schools had opened up. New enforcer precincts and new businesses were opening every day and we were by far the most successful and thriving city on Cybertron.

But the thirst for revenge had been ignited and it wouldn’t be quenched until the Council were made to pay. How much they would have to pay I wasn’t sure. With this level of violence and its continued growth I wouldn’t be surprised if the Decepticons called either for death or life in cryo for the Council.

What could I have done different to stop this? Should I have made it less obvious that I disapproved and disagreed with the way Sentinel was running things? Should I have tried harder to put an end to poverty outside of Vos instead of preparing Vos to become a home to the impoverished? Did I make a mistake?

I sighed and rubbed my chest.

I did not want to see the start of the Second Great War and I was running out of options to try and put it to a stop.

And one such option was a meeting with Megatron. I had no disillusions as to what he would ask of me. I had made it obvious before he was even created what my stance was on the class differences. He would be asking for my support and the resources of Vos. Vos’ forces would begin to act and move with Megatron if I agreed to his request.

But to support Megatron and the Decepticons would be siding against the Council and my fellow City-Leaders. It would be the first step to war.

I rested my elbows on the railing of my balcony and rested my throbbing head on my fisted hands. Even now Sentinel and the others were working to put a stop to the Decepticons. Shadow and I have refused to help and step in and we watched as the fighting and tension grew worse and worse with every decree from our Prime and every effort from our fellow City-Leaders only added fuel to this bomb.

It was only a matter of time before it exploded.

But perhaps in joining forces with Megatron I could put an end to this war before it got ugly. Perhaps I could help force the hand of Sentinel and the others to see that we needed to promote equality.

I lifted my head and looked up at the stars once more. “ _Primus_ ,” I breathed quietly before closing my eyes. “ _Primus, please help me. Please help me stop this war and save our planet. Please help us._ ” I stayed like that for a few more kliks before sighing and turning to go back into my room. I needed to figure out the agreement I would propose to Megatron.

 

(OoO)

 

Lies.

I walked slowly down the halls of the once shining and ornate Council building. My eyes slowly traced over the destroyed decorations and ruined architecture.

Deceit.

Other eyes and whispers followed me as I made my way to the private suite. I knew what I would find even as I passed the destroyed and obliterated gold door.

Blood was everywhere and five bodies were thrown everywhere carelessly.

I closed my eyes against the carnage. My spark crumbled and ached under the blow of another broken promise. Megatron had agreed that working to force the Council to give in and work with us was the best strategy. He’d promised to work to keep this government in place, but now it was apparent that he was just paying lip service to keep my alliance. And now, with Vos completely entrenched with the Decepticons and supporting this, I couldn’t pull my city out. The leader of my forces was no longer myself and I could not go back to the Decepticons.

My fists clenched at my sides. I never wanted this, but it was my responsibility and I’ve hurt so many with my fumbling efforts.

The guilt weighed so heavy in my spark.

“What is he doing here?” a voice suddenly demanded and I turned my head to look at a furious mech in red armor. I made no move to defend myself as he moved towards me only to be stopped by another mech in teal armor. His blue eyes glared at me. “What are you doing here?”

“Stand down, Warparth,” the mech murmured.

“’Stand down?’” the mech repeated incredulously. He glared at me and jabbed an accusing finger in my direction. “Kup, it’s because of him that they’re all dead! It’s his fault that the ‘Cons are knocking on our door even as we speak!”

I stared silently down at the dead body of Sentinel before pursing my lips. “Then we don’t have much time,” I said, cutting in on whatever Kup was saying. The mechs in the room turned to look at me oddly and I straightened before gesturing to Warpath and Kup. “Follow me.”

“And why the fragging pit should we listen to you?!” Warpath demanded and I felt his glare even as I turned and moved to exit the room, pace hurried with purpose.

“Because I’m going to call the City-Leaders from the Allspark,” I answered and there was stunned silence before two hurried pairs of footsteps followed me. I led them down the secret hallways and stairs of the ancient building. We went down, down, down, passing through entire eras of Cybertron until we came to the most protected room in all of Cybertron.

There, sitting in the dim lights, was the massive cube that was the Allspark.

“Primus bless me,” Kup breathed behind me. “The Allspark was underneath the Council building this entire time?”

I nodded even as I waved at them to stay where they were. “Most forget that the City-Leaders’ most important responsibility is to be the steward of the Allspark. When Sentinel took it from the temple and put an end spark requesting, he hid it here where no one would even use it.”

“Why?” Warpath asked, sounding more subdued. “Why would he take that from the people? I never understood that.”

“It was to consolidate power,” I answered as I came to a stop at the base of the massive cube. “It was so that our only connection to Primus was his and his alone. So the people would turn to him for the word of Primus.”

I lifted a hand and laid it flat against the side of the cube, remembering the last time I’d done this when I was just 15 vorns old, calling out Sentinel, the youngest of our generation of City-Leaders. Tilting my head back, I looked sadly up at the artifact. “Hello,” I greeted softly. “It is me again.” There was no response and I wearily rested my forehead on the cool metal. “I am here to ask for you to release my brethren once more. To wipe them clean and allow them back into this world to do as Primus first asked of our ancestors. I ask for you to reincarnate my fellow City-Leaders so that they may lead Cybertron in this time of strife and tension.”

This time, there was a response. There was a pulse of energy through my body, angry in nature and I gasped and hissed, shifting my weight before settling again. “I know,” I whispered, tears filling my eyes. “I know this is not what you or Primus wanted from us and I am so sorry for failing my duties as your steward and as His City-Leader. I am so sorry for failing my planet and my people.” I closed my eyes and allowed my tears to fall, the weight of my failure, of my mistakes, bringing me to my knees and I brought my other hand up to also lay on the metal. “Please forgive me. Please forgive me for my complacency and blindness. In my misguided attempts to help my planet I conspired against my brothers and led them to their demise and to the devastation of our people. I started us on this road to war and I will never be able to repent enough for that.”

I blinked away my tears and leaned back to look pleadingly up at the Allspark and to the heavens. “I will never be able to repent, but please give this hurting planet one last chance. Please. They are suffering for the choices and decisions made by me and mine and it is not right to leave them to suffer. They are going to need leaders in this time of war. They need us.” I took a deep breath and let it go. “They need us one last time.”

Another response. One of curiosity.

“I ask you not only to bring the City-Leaders back but also to let this be the last time you do so.” I shook my head and rested my forehead against the cube, trembling with the gravity of my request. “We have only hurt Cybertron and her people. His creations are suffering because of us. Because of the choices I made. Cybertron does not need City-Leaders. We only gather too much power and abuse it. We only hurt. So when they have successfully helped this planet out of this war and they eventually die, do not release their sparks. I ask you, when I die, do not release my spark again. I beg you. Please do not let us hurt this planet again.”

I finally fell silent, waiting for the decision. The Allspark was silent for so long that I almost took that to mean that the Allspark was not going to release the next City-Leaders when there was a thrum of energy. I leaned back and watched as five balls of varying light and brightness appeared from inside the Allspark.

Tears filled my eyes as I watched the sparks move and dance in the air with their energy and innocence. I couldn’t help but smile as they eventually gravitated towards me, investigating my presence. I was careful to hold still for their perusal before watching as they drifted to the ground, glowing brighter and growing in size before going dark, revealing the sparklings that were the future City-Leaders.

I looked back at the now silent Allspark. “Thank you,” I whispered, knowing it had accepted my pleas.

Standing up, I moved over to the five small sparklings and their varying appearances and was easily able to pick out who was who. The sparkling with dark brown skin and brown hair, cooing and giggling up at me would be the City-Leader of Polyhex. His wings, reacting to sound, gave it away. The sparkling lying next to him, who had already rolled over, had black and white hair and obvious Praxian wings. He would be the City-Leader of Praxus. The sparkling to the right of him had brown hair sticking in every which direction and he was the largest of the bunch. Just going by his body size alone I knew he was the City-Leader of Kaon. They tended to be more physically intimidating than other City-Leaders. And next to him was a sparkling with blond hair bright enough to rival my own and even though he had a foot in his mouth his green eyes were alert and looking around. The City-Leader of Simfur. And last but definitely not least was the Prime, a tan sparkling with black hair and the widest blue eyes I’d ever seen. He cooed and waved at me as I smiled at him.

I looked up and waved the two soldiers over before looking down at the collection of sparklings before me, catching the City-Leader of Praxus when he started crawling away. The City-Leader of Polyhex and Simfur were watching him closely and I wouldn’t be surprised if they were the next to figure out how to move.

“These five will be your responsibility,” I announced to the pair of guards and they looked at me in shock.

“Sir, are you sure?” Kup asked. “It has always been City-Leaders who raised City-Leaders.”

I nodded. “Yes, it has. But times have changed. I have already publicly denounced Megatron and broken away from him and have thus become a target. I cannot raise all of them. Not when he will be trying to kill me. Besides, Cybertron doesn’t need them to be City-Leaders right now. Cybertron needs them lead them out of war.” The pair was silent and I continued, setting the City-Leader of Praxus between the City Leader of Simfur and the Prime. The Praxian proceeded to face plant into the City-Leader of Simfur. “I want you two to take them and hide them. The war is still hasn’t officially started so they will have a chance to grow up as normally as possible.”

“And what are you going to do?” Warpath asked, crossing his arms. “Going off to Megatron to beg for forgiveness?”

I shook my head slowly. “No. I will be working to keep his attention on me and off of them. I will sabotage and work against him and the Decepticons.”

“Why not join us? We could use your help,” Kup offered.

I smiled at him. “I already told you. Cybertron doesn’t need City-Leaders. Cybertron needs leaders and I have thoroughly proven that I am not the right leader. So I will help where I can and lead them on a merry chase. Hold the war off as long as possible.”

“So that’s it,” Warpath murmured.

I nodded and rose to my feet. “That’s it.”

“What are their designations?” Kup asked even as I moved around them.

I paused before turning back and pointing to each sparking in turn, knowing their designations just like I’d know their previous reincarnations’ designations. “This one is Jazz, the City-Leader of Polyhex.” The sparkling giggled once more before going silent in confusion when he managed to roll over. “This is Ironhide, the City-Leader of Kaon.” And he had an adorable frown on his face as he looked up at me and the guards. For a short second, I wanted to scoop him up and hold him close, but I pushed it aside. I couldn’t risk becoming attached. For their sakes. “Next to him is Ratchet, the City-Leader of Simfur.” He was still chewing on his foot, but he was rocking side to side, swatting wildly at the Praxian, who was struggling to sit up. “Here is Prowl, the City-Leader of Praxus. And then Optimus Prime, City-Leader of Iacon and leader of Cybertron.”

Optimus looked up at his name and tilted his head at me curiously, babbling in sparkling talk. I looked away and turned my back. “Keep them safe,” I ordered one last time before striding out of the room.

I had a war to hold off.

 

(OoO)

 

I grunted as I was thrown forward onto the hard metal ground. I lay there for a long moment, struggling to find the motivation to get up and move.

102 long vorns I’d risked my life to stop everyone of Megatron’s plans. 102 long vorns I survived on my own, struggling to by as much time as I could.

And now I was here, captive of the Warlord Megatron himself.

I closed my eyes wearily as the mech greeted me and thought back, wondering if I’d accomplished my goal.

The last time I’d checked in on my fellow City-Leaders they were fully entrenched in the war, high up in the ranks of the Autobot army. Positions they’d earned all on their own. They were fully mature and battle ready. I’d never expected to hold off the war for 78 vorns, but I did it. I gave them plenty of time to grow up and learn their responsibilities, to grow into their strengths and weaknesses and work for the respect of others. I couldn’t be prouder of them. They’d found themselves in circles of allies and friends who were stout and loyal and eventually they found each other.

In all the times I’d looked in on them, I never let them see me, to know my presence. I was a relic of a world gone and dead. I was a relic of peace who was striving to keep it for as long as possible. They didn’t need me beyond giving them a buffer to grow up. Oh, they knew I was out there. More than once Jazz had tried to hunt me down, but the mech learned how to be such a good spy in his attempts to find me. Kup and Warpath gave me updates when I met up with them on the rare occasion to exchange information and I was always happy to hear of their progress. They were redeeming themselves from their past reincarnations’ transgressions.

I could only hope that I redeemed myself as well in my efforts.

“Skyspark?”

I opened my eyes at the rough voice that called my name and finally pushed myself up, feeling old with how my body felt so heavy and my joints ached. I met the bright red eyes or the Warlord as I finally stood and I lifted my chin proudly. “Megatron,” I greeted back coldly and the mech smiled slightly before turning to another mech.

“Shockwave, are the ritual preparations complete?” I blinked at the word ritual and looked around the room for the first time since I was brought here.

I’d been a captive for quite some time now, listening to Megatron’s apparent undying love for me and how we were destined to be together. I merely sneered and let him believe what he wanted. He would be no bond mate of mine. Ever. The mech was disillusioned with his schemes of destroying the Autobots and ruling Cybertron himself. He was too much of a tyrant and all that power had already corrupted him, cracked him. He was no fit leader of Cybertron. He hadn’t since he’d gone back on his promise to me to work with the Council and instead had them killed.

The room was brightly light and I was shocked to see the old language of the City-Leaders scrawled on the walls and floors, forming an intricate circle with six lines spearing out from the center to form circles of their own. I read the symbols and the glyphs before going pale when I realized exactly what this was.

“You can’t be serious,” I breathed, looking up at Shockwave and then Megatron. “This is your plan? Are you insane?! Do you know what this will do?!” I screeched.

Shockwave blinked at me from where he was double checking the glyphs in the center of the circle. The glyphs that made it painfully obvious what the pair were attempting to do. “Of course I do. For Cybertron’s future, it is necessary. The City-Leaders are obsolete. It is time to return to a time when they did not exist.”

I flinched and took a step back from Megatron when he went to cradle my face. He smiled at me hopefully. “My angel, this will finally free you from your endless cycle of burdens. You will finally be free. We can finally be together.”

“Is that what he told you?” I asked the mech, glancing between Megatron and Shockwave, who had stiffened. I narrowed my eyes on the twisted scientist. “Has that been your play the entire time? Have you just been using this war for your own agenda?”

He looked at me emotionlessly. “Hasn’t everyone?”

I growled at him before Megatron moved towards me, only stopping when I continued to back up until I was near the center of the circle, near Shockwave. “Everything will be okay, Skyspark. Everything will be ready soon. We are just going to put you in cryo-stasis until the other City-Leaders have been gathered. And then…and then you will finally be mine. We can be together.”

I shook my head slowly and looked back again at the symbols and what they would invoke should the requirements be met. “No,” I murmured, moving my hand back to my bound wings, keeping me grounded from flight. I tightened my fingers on a razor sharp feather before pulling it from my wing. “No, this is insanity. I won’t let you. I won’t let you bring this pit to Cybertron.”

I spun and slammed the feather into Shockwave’s eye, struggling to hold the screaming and struggling mech still enough for me to ram the feather straight into his brain and kill him and the knowledge of this damned ritual with him. I screamed in frustration and failure when I was yanked off of him, thrown across the room. I rolled to my feet and snarled at Megatron. Reaching back, I grabbed more feathers, ignoring the cuts to my hand as I held them in my fists. My mind worked as fast as possible. I couldn’t let this ritual happen. And if I couldn’t kill the source of the ritual…

My lips quirked faintly. “You are a sad mech, Megatron,” I murmured as I straightened up, adjusting my grip on my feathers. “You are a puppet who doesn’t even know it. I won’t let this happen. I may not be a City-Leader anymore, but it’s still my responsibility to protect Cybertron and protect the spark that gives us all life.”

I smiled before lifting my feathers and plunging them into my own neck, yanking them until I knew my neck was cut from ear to ear.

It…it hurt. The pain hurt. The rending and tearing and the dying. It all hurt.

But the peace…the peace of mind and spark of knowing that I’d saved Cybertron and my fellow City-Leaders eased that pain. It made it easier to lay there in a ritual that would never be used, bleeding out. It lifted the weight of sorrow and failure from my spark. For the first time in over a hundred vorns, I knew I’d made the right decision. I knew I’d finally acted like the City-Leader I was sparked to be. And now, I would never be sparked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how to do italics and bold on A03 could you leave a comment and tell me? I'm tired of fighting with A03. This whole chapter was supposed to be in italics with bold words put here and there. Thank you.
> 
> So a basic timeline. Skyspark confronting Sentinel and talking with Shadow happened about 300 vorns before the start of the war. That’s about 26,400 human years. Skyspark debating on what he should do happened 162 vorns before the start of the war, which is 14,256 years before the war. The council was murdered and soon reincarnated at Skyspark’s request 78 vorns (6,864 years) before the war officially started. And this last scene where Skyspark killed himself happened 24 vorns (2,112 years) after the official start of the war. That means Skyspark was working against Megatron for a total of 102 vorns, which means 8,976 human years. (Omfg these guys live FOREVER like even I’m just realizing this. You do the math and reach the same conclusion!)  
> If I ever go more in depth about events before the war, this may be subject to revision or I’ll just make things fit. Btw, forgive me for math errors I’m dyslexic so some numbers may have gotten switched around.
> 
> A Cybertronian is considered an adult on their 60th vorn, making them 5,280 human years old. If you guys remember, Bumblebee is 61 vorns old (5366 years old). He’s just barely an adult. He’s like when you turn 18. You’re legally an adult, but you can’t do much. You’re still just barely starting your life. So no underage warning for me! And the weird thing to think about is that Jazz, Prowl, Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet all share the same birthday. They were all born on the same day and are the same age. Funny, huh?
> 
> Btw, in case you guys had a little trouble, Crescendo is Jazz’s past reincarnation, Shadow is Prowl’s past reincarnation, Jump Start is Ratchet’s past reincarnation, Strongarm is Ironhide’s past reincarnation, and Sentinel Prime is Optimus Prime’s previous reincarnation. And yes, this Sentinel is based off of the bayverse Sentinel Prime.
> 
> And yes, Skyspark is actually the oldest of his generation of City-Leaders. The City-Leaders before him brought Jump Start, Crescendo, Shadow, and Strongarm back into Cybertron, but after that point Skyspark was the oldest of the City-Leaders when the Prime died, so Skyspark requested Sentinel Prime’s spark from the Allspark.
> 
> This whole flash back chapter are key moments in Skyspark’s life before he died. Moments who made him who he was and forever marked him. I mentioned before that when a City-Leader’s spark is reincarnated the spark is scrubbed clean of all memories and experiences, but the core of the spark is what is reincarnated. If an experience is important or memorable enough, it is imprinted on the core of the spark.
> 
> So when Bumblebee retreated from the pain of his wounds in reality and hid in his spark he fell into the first layer of his spark’s core. He fell into Skyspark’s key memories and he saw them. He lived them. So, no, guys, he can’t meditate and relive Skyspark’s life. He could possibly mediate and look at the rest of Skyspark’s key memories and maybe do so with his other reincarnations, but this isn’t going to be like when Alex and Bumblebee were struggling to merge and Alex could rewind and fast forward through every single moment of Bumblebee’s memories and talk to him in his head. Skyspark is dead and all that’s left are just a few moments of his life.
> 
> The real doozy is that Bumblebee was never supposed to be reincarnated. He was never supposed to be sparked. Skyspark was supposed to be the last City-Leader of Vos. *smirks* Primus be playing in my story. And tbh I don’t even know what he’s up to, though I sure as hell know what I’m planning. You guys won’t like me when the third story rolls around.
> 
> Btw here's a picture of Skyspark (minus the elf ears): http://sleepyoldvamp.deviantart.com/art/Fusion-144819188
> 
> And so you have the bare bones of what happened before the war started and what led to it and I have a lead in for the third story. Yay! Back to Bumblebee and the others in the next chapter. Sorry to everyone who wanted to get back into family, but I needed a chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

I floated for a time. I floated in a place where there was no thought, no emotion, no sensation. It was just an empty space that I found peace in.

I was able to rest easily and for some reason I could remember that was something I sorely needed. But eventually I felt myself being tugged up and out of this void. Slowly and gently I was reeled up and up and up. Out of my place of rest and peace. Out and out and out of my spark and memories.

And I began to remember.

I slowly peeled my eyes open and only saw white. I blinked and struggled to think.

Where was I? I was pretty sure I wasn’t dead.

After a while of still not figuring out what it was I was looking out I moved onto the next step. Trying to move my own body.

That quickly became a mistake. My entire body throbbed and trembled with pain when I tried to roll over onto my back. I gritted my teeth, which made my jaw ache and a tooth roar in protest, and tried my best to keep the tears of pain from spilling over.

Working against the pain, I managed to leverage myself up with one arm, which was quickly followed by the other. Then it was simply a matter of rocking back onto my knees. I sweated and panted through the entire ordeal before pausing in the somewhat comfortable resting position to gather my strength. Once I felt that I was as steady I was ever going to get, I slide one knee sideways and off the side of my bed. I moved it until I felt my barefoot brush the ground. Shivering from the cold, I did that same with my other leg before slowly pushing myself stand up. I nearly fell and had to clutch my IV stand to keep from pitching backwards, but I managed to stay upright.

The world spun and pitched and I wanted to nothing more to curl up in a small miserable ball and not do anything, but I was cold. I was shivering. I wanted my mate. I pulsed questioningly around me, picking up all nearby sparks before frowning at how weak I felt. Just that alone had my knees weakening.

But at least I had a general idea of where Optimus was. I shuffled awkwardly over to the side of the clear plastic wall that was surrounding me and pushed through the Velcro doorway. Holding my bandaged side with one hand, I squinted and looked around the room. It looked like a school gymnasium turned into a triage center. All around were cots and medical equipment everywhere. Bodies filled room, alive and breathing. The gym’s lights were half off and it allowed my eyes a chance to sweep the room easily for familiar face. I stopped when I saw the very colorful corner of the room. Beds filled with unconscious and sleeping Cybertronians.

I stumbled in their direction, first coming to Ratchet’s cot. He looked singed and bruised with his ribs wrapped and his arm in a cast, but from the way he was cuddling into Ironhide’s chest I figured he’d already woken up at least once before. Ironhide wouldn’t risk his mate’s health by climbing into the same cot unless he knew that it was safe. Ironhide himself had a thick bandage around his head and his army pants were torn and covered in blood, revealing another bandage around his right knee, but otherwise he looked fine.

On the next cot was Wheeljack. He was burned and scraped up worse than Ratchet, but I’d seen the scientist walk himself to medbay with worse back on Cybertron. I hoped that whatever was making him sleep was just exhaustion and not something else.

Directly across from Wheeljack lay a pale and pasty looking Crosshairs. His green duster was gone and both his hands lay protectively over his thickly wrapped stomach. Next to Crosshairs on the next cot was Drift, looking exhausted even while asleep. The samurai-esque Cybertronian was bandaged on his right shoulder, his neck, his left thigh, and his ankle was in a cast. I wondered briefly who had been injured first and who had gotten hurt protecting the other. That then brought up the thought if they were possibly spark mates.

I tsked myself before turning my eyes to the next cot. Jazz lay still, breathing quietly with Prowl sitting in a chair next to the cot, resting his head on Jazz’s uninjured arm. Jazz was looking bad. Burned, bruised, and cut up. It was obvious that he’d had a bad run in while up on the Nemesis. Prowl seemed hale and healthy though from what I could see of his hunched over posture. Mirage was nowhere in sight and I made a mental note to ask him how the mission went because Jazz had an annoying habit of not telling the truth in his mission reports.

Across from Jazz was my best friend, curled up on his side. The side he wasn’t laying on was bandaged and I wondered what had happened because he’d been healthy and whole just before I passed out. The twins were sitting next to his caught, leaning against each other and sleeping pressed to Roddy. I ached at the sight of them all weary and beaten before moving on.

I took a moment when the world decided to rock especially fast to pressed my warm face to the cool metal of my IV stand, breathing through my nose to push back the sudden nausea. When the dizziness passed, I moved onto the last berth. My mate lay there, stripped of his armor. He had some spectacular bruises coloring what skin I could see and his knuckles were bandaged. Peeking through his torn shirt, I could see that his ribs were wrapped and one knee was in a brace.

Feeling my energy beginning to wane, I sat myself in the chair next to Optimus’ head. Even my breaths were shaky as I reached out my bandaged and wrapped hands to brush his face, silently begging him to open his eyes. I just needed to see those eyes.

When he didn’t even stir, I whimpered quietly, wrapping my hands around one of his. “Opti,” I whispered hoarsely, bowing my head over his hand. “Opti, wake up.” Tears spilled from my eyes and made me aware of the gauze taped to my cheek and forehead. I sniffled and nuzzled his hand before getting comfortable. I pressed my good cheek to the back of his hand, relishing the warmth coming from him and wishing nothing more than to press against him and absorb more of his warmth.

I whimpered again as I closed my eyes and fell once more into sleep.

My eyes snapped open when I felt someone walking towards me and I lifted my head to look in the direction of the intruder. A harried looking human doctor in army fatigues was looking right at me as he hurried over. “Sir, you can’t be up and about,” he exclaimed and I bristled as he came closer.

He stopped in his tracks and blinked in surprise when I shushed him. I glared at him tiredly. “You have people sleeping here and you decide to practically shout?” I murmured lowly and he had the decency to blush and look down and I immediately pegged him as a new guy. No doctor worth his salt dared to be cowed by a patient. Ratchet taught me that important lesson when I was younger and I had no respect for shy doctors whatsoever. Well, First Aid was an exception, but the small mech could get down right mean when he was pushed far enough.

“Sir, you need to return to your bed,” he tried again, using a quieter voice and I gave into my inner child.

“’You need to return to your bed’,” I mocked quietly in a higher pitched voice, talking with my hand. Yeah. No fucking respect here. Or patience. I was cranky and hurting. Sue me. “Leave me alone.” I used my puppet hand to wave him off before laying my head back down on Optimus’ hand.

I nearly laughed as I watched the doctor straighten up. “Bumblebee, sir, I need you to come with me. Your health—”

What little of my patience I had snapped when he reached for my upper arm. It was awkward grabbing his arm with my heavily bandaged club hand and even harder to grab my knife, but I managed the task with only a small fumble. The doctor froze as I pulled him down and pressed the edge of my knife to his neck. His shit brown eyes reminded me of Robinson and they were blown wide, staring at me in fear. “You ever try to fucking touch me again I will cut off every single one of your limbs. Is that understood?”

He gulped. “Yes, sir.”

I pushed him away and dissolved my knife, glaring at him. “You wake any of them up and I’ll hunt you down, got it?” I pointed to my sleeping and unconscious friends and he nodded frantically, clutching his clipboard to his chest. “Good. Now leave.”

I felt a small curl of humor as the doctor raced out of the gym before groaning softly as my body made it known that it did not appreciate me moving around. Glancing up at my IV, I saw that the bag was empty. I followed the line down to my wrist and poked at the taped needle with my club hands before sighing. Improvising, I lifted my wrist to my face and took the tube into my mouth, getting a good bite. Then, I swiftly pulled my hand down and away from the needle. Unconscious growls slips from my throat at the sharp sting in my wrist and I spit the tube out, massaging my wrist.

That taken care of, I looked once more around my family and friends before laying down on my mate’s hand again and closing my eyes. Only this time I couldn’t fall asleep. Not that I really cared. I was just in pain, tired, and wanting my heavy sleeper of a mate to wake up.

Yeah. I was cranky.

Might as well add thirsty to that list.

I tried gathering spit in my mouth and scowled when I realized I couldn’t. My eyes moved around the gym. There had to be a drinking fountain somewhere. And it was all the way across the gym. Mother fucker I wouldn’t make it that far.

I groaned quietly and glared at the drinking fountain. Maybe I should’ve made that stupid doctor get me water. Finally, I got fed up with feeling thirsty and got to my feet. Using my discard IV pole as a crutch, I somehow managed to navigate my way through the closely packed beds and the traps made of medical equipment. It left me dizzy and weak, but I pulled it off and no water had ever tasted sweeter.

I was on my way back when the sound of pained groans reached my ears. My eyes immediately went to the Cybertronian corner of the gym, but they were all silent and still. Forcing the world to stop spinning, I zeroed in on the sound to find a single soldier laying on a cot nearby. He was tensing up and obviously in distress.

My feet were carrying me over to him before I even knew what I was doing. I silently cursed my body out for doing things it wasn’t told to do, but I forgot what I was irritated about when I leaned over the soldier. His entire arm was wrapped up and the side of his face was bandaged. From where his bandages were coming undone I could see the familiar pattern of plasma burns. I sympathized with the guy.

“Hey,” I whispered, nudging his gold shoulder with my wrist. He only did a full body twitch, further unraveling his bandage. I threw a glare in the direction of the gym doors and wondered why there wasn’t an on duty doctor to deal with this. Seriously, Ratchet was going to throw a bitch fit when I told him. And no I didn’t care if I was being a snitch. I tried poking him again. “Hey, wake up.”

Nope. That wasn’t working. I pursed my lips, wondering what I should do. My body was tired of standing, so the first thing I did was sit on the side of his bed. Then I awkwardly took his good wrist in my hands and started rubbing one hand up and down his limb, keeping the motion slow and rhythmic. I had no idea what I was doing but I hoped the outside stimulus would either wake him up or calm him down. I kept it up for a minute before my body apparently got tired of being vertical and I slouched sideways, laying across this random guy’s stomach.

He went still and silent after that I rested my chin on his chest, blinking slowly and waiting for him to wake up or fall into a better sleep. The human’s eyes fluttered open after a few more seconds and he immediately looked down at me in confusion. I stared back. “’Sup,” I greeted, letting his wrist go.

Brown eyes blinked back at me and I knew he was wondering what the hell another guy was doing laying on him. “Uh…hi. What are you doing?”

“I got tired and couldn’t make it back to my bed,” I explained easily, not really caring to be bothered by the fact that I was laying on top of a stranger. “You were having a nightmare.”

The man groaned and scrubbed his face, dropping his head back to his pillow, apparently letting me stay. “Yeah. Yeah, I was.”

“Sorry,” I offered in a half-assed attempt to comfort him. Pit, I was hurting right now too. I didn’t have much room for other things right now.

He sighed. “Not your fault.”

I hummed thoughtfully and turned my head so I was laying on my cheek. “Kind of is in a way.” He lifted his head again and looked down at me silently. “This battle never would’ve happened if I hadn’t have come to Earth.”

There was a beat of silence. “You’re one of the Autobots.”

I nodded and winced when it pulled at some wound on my upper back. “Yeah. Alex. Bumblebee.”

He laid back again. “I’m John Greene.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Ditto.”

I snorted. “Who says ditto anymore?”

“I do. Deal with it.”

I chuckled quietly, honestly getting a kick out of that for some reason. “Do you know how long it’s been since the battle ended?” I asked curiously.

“I think it’s been nearly a day. Just long enough to get our sorry asses out of the city. My arm is going to be fucked up for life.”

I shook my head. “No. Ratchet will fix you. You know, alien magic and shit.”

“Do you guys seriously do magic?”

I laughed at the notion. “Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic,” I quoted. “Arthur C. Clarke. I like that guy.”

“So you guys have tech that lets you be all badass?” Greene tried again, going off my quote.

“Sometimes,” I replied, roving my eyes over the posters and banners hanging on the wall to try and figure out where we were. “Our weapons, ships, tactics. All that is technology. But like me being able to fly and Ratchet being able to heal? That’s all Cybertronian genetics.”

“Like your leader dude going all fire bender.”

I snorted and struggled to keep my laughter quiet. “Oh, god. That’s awesome. Yes. Exactly like that. Man, I loved that TV show.”

“Aliens watch children’s TV shows?”

“You mean you didn’t watch at least one episode?”

“Not my point.”

I huffed, smiling. “Well, it’s mine. But I grew up here on Earth so yeah. I watched TV.”

“Ah.” There was a pause before the man sighed. “Hate to break it to you, man, but you’re uncomfortable.”

I huffed but obligingly shifted, slowly pushing myself into a sitting position. My anger and frustration flashed when my arms shook with the effort and it felt like my sides were about to tear open. I shouldn’t be this weak and I cursed myself.

Greene watched me closely, frowning. “Jesus, man. If you need to lay down for a minute, I can scoot.”

I exhaled and shook my head as I finally gained my feet. “I need to get back anyway,” I muttered, leaning heavily on my IV pole for a moment. My eyes moved to trace my path and I swore it had gotten longer since I last saw it. “I’ll throw a doctor with pain meds at you later.”

The man snorted, but otherwise went quiet and I quickly forgot about him in my journey across the great maze of traps and death. The short story of that trail: it was a bitch. I was panting as I neared Optimus’ bed, sweat rolling down my face.

I nearly missed the soft voice calling, “Bee.”

I couldn’t detour from my path now or I’d never make it, so I just glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw tired yellow eyes watching me. “Jazz,” I croaked, walking past him and practically falling into the small chair at Optimus’ bedside. I groaned and moved slowly, bowing over Optimus’ arm and waiting for the pain to abate and pass. My head was spinning for a long time, making me hold onto my mate’s arm tightly and swallow roughly. I’d worked hard for that water damn it and I was going to keep it.

The amount of time that passed was beyond me—I think I might’ve blacked out for a bit of it—but when I shifted and got more comfortable Jazz’s voice carried over to my ears again. “Primus, little Bee. What happened to you?”

I lifted my head and rested my temple on Eric’s hip, squinting to bring my commander into focus. “A bunch of shit I don’t care to remember right now,” I snapped quietly, still in a very pissy mood. “What about you?”

I saw that smirk even if it was blurry and out of focus. “A bunch of shit I don’t care to remember right now.” I scowled while he chuckled before wincing and holding his ribs. “Primus.” I narrowed my eyes at him in a not-quite glare and he raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing,” I answered even if I didn’t change my expression. Jazz’s other eyebrow rose before he snorted and turned to look over his mate.

I had barely shifted my head and closed my eyes when I heard the door open again and I peered over my mate’s body before lifting myself more and glaring at the stupid doctor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jazz superstitiously glance between me and the man, frowning.

The man quailed and froze in his steps, staring at me in surprise and I growled, “What? Did you expect me to keel over while you were gone?”

He flinched and paled. “N-no! Of cour—”

I hissed and looked around the room. “Be quiet, moron.” He gulped and his knuckled turned white on his clipboard. “Didn’t I tell you before what I would do to you if you woke anyone up?” He nodded quickly and my upper lip curled, sneering. “And did you forget?” He shook his head faster. “Then what the fuck did you think you were doing?” I took satisfaction in his flinch and stammering and I was just about to tear into him when Jazz’s warm chuckle cut in.

“Alex,” he drawled in that southern accent of his, drawing my eyes to him. He smiled at me. “You really shouldn’t play with your food.”

I scowled and cut my gaze back to that human doctor. “He’s not food,” I spat in disgust and Jazz grinned at the unsaid meaning. This human wasn’t worth being food.

Yellow eyes followed my gaze and I smirked when his smile turned decidedly sharper. “No,” he purred. “I don’t think he is.”

The man started shaking and my smirk turned into a seductive smile, enticing the man to come closer. “He’s a toy,” I sing-songed in an attractive harmonious tone. I hummed to continue the song as Jazz slowly sat up.

“How long do you think we can keep him alive?” Jazz asked innocently, sweeping his braids over his shoulder.

I cocked my head to the side thoughtfully, holding the man’s eyes and refusing to blink. He was mine. “Oh, indefinitely. But how long can we keep him from breaking is the real question.”

“I like it when they scream,” Jazz admitted, licking his lips and I giggled. The man shivered hard.

“I like it when they beg,” I reciprocated. “Can I get him first?”

Jazz purred in his chest. “Absolutely. You’ll get him ready for me, yes, love?”

I tilted my head the other way and put on my best innocent charming smile, one I consciously kept from reaching my eyes. “What do you say, toy?” I asked, addressing the man and making him jump and blink, breaking our staring contest and I wanted nothing more to rise and stalk him into a corner. “Do you want to play?”

He shook his head frantically and I giggled when a wet stain grew in the front of his pants. Jazz wrinkled his nose and snorted. “Disgusting,” my superior sneered, laying back down. “You can have him for yourself, Baby Bee.”

I blinked and dropped my mask and act, finally breaking the trance I’d had the man in. He stumbled backwards and booked it for the door. “I have no interest in dirtying myself,” I said once the doors slammed shut. I frowned when a number of people stirred and shifted. Prowl’s head came up and he looked around blearily. Ironhide was halfway sitting up and turning instinctively in the direction of the sound. Sunstreaker startled and bumped into his twin, making him fall out of his chair, which made even Optimus stir.

I glared at the door. “I’ve got some limbs to cut off,” I muttered and Jazz snickered.

“Hunt later, Bee,” he commanded and I growled, turning to pin my glare to him. He lifted an eyebrow, gaze sharpening. “Don’t get snappy with me, Bumblebee. I don’t care what’s going on. You aren’t hunting right now.”

I acquiesced after a moment with a pout I wasn’t ashamed of. Normally, when I was in the mood to hunt Jazz let me whether that be on a mission or a play hunt. It wasn’t often the I exercised my third specialty of being a hunter, but I was the best in it. “Fine,” I muttered before turning to face my mate when I felt his consciousness stir. I smiled wanly when his dark blue eyes opened and for a moment I flashed back to Skyspark’s memory and saw them open for the first time in his life. My smile grew at the fact that I had been there when my mate had been sparked. “Hey,” I murmured when he focused on me.

My eyes closed to bask in the wave of love and affection that came over the bond. _Hey_ , he whispered back, squeezing my hand. _How are you feeling?_

“Tired,” I answered honestly, not up to the effort of lying to him.

My mate shifted and moved to lay on his side, patting the small space next to him. “Then come sleep,” he said, his voice rough and he cleared his throat.

It was on the tip of my tongue to accept it and crawl in with him when a thought struck me. His voice had been sharp and clear just moments before he offered. It had been tired, but it hadn’t been sleep clogged his offer had been. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head, looking at my mate closely. He pulsed curiosity as he waited. If I recalled correctly, that had been the first time he opened his mouth since waking up. So how did I hear him? Was I going crazy?

I blew out a breath and shook my head, honestly really bothered by the thought of hearing voices again. I just traded Bumblebee’s voice—my own voice—for my mate’s voice apparently.

“What’s wrong?” Optimus asked softly, reaching out to touch my chin and pull my gaze up to him.

My smile was weak, even I could tell that and my fatigue was just weighing heavier. “Just some heavy thoughts, firebird,” I whispered before leaning forward and sliding in next to him. I shuddered and shivered as his body heat radiated from him, reminding me of just how cold I was. My mate waited patiently as I slowly laid down before conforming his body to mine.

“How is your back?” Eric questioned after he moved his arms to wrap around my waist when he normally wrapped them around my shoulders. I hummed noncommittedly and nuzzled his collar bone, throwing as arm over his waist and curling the other one around my stomach to protect my wounds. He tilted his head and peered at my back and I felt a spike of worry and concern come over him. “Alex?”

“I can’t feel it,” I mumbled into his skin, eyes slipping shut finally. My body was singing its thanks to finally resting horizontally. “Do you know what happened to my hands?”

His concern only grew and he nuzzled the top of my head, flexing his heads gently. “Plasma burns from when you pulled off my armor. Can you feel them?” I shook my head and was thankful I was too tired to get worried over that fact. Ratchet would heal me when he had the energy. “Your back is…is the same.”

I huffed a bit, relaxing the last bit of tension out of my body. “Nerve damage,” I muttered, finally finding a reason as to why I wasn’t in a shit ton of more pain. The plasma either burned away my nerves or I was in so much pain right now my nerves were overloaded and stopped firing. I think it was a combination of the two. “Thank Primus. I do not…don’t wanna be feeling this,” I slurred, stopping and pausing when I drifted for a second.

A kiss was pressed to my hair. “Go to sleep, Bee.”

I hummed. “You comfy?”

I felt that smile. “Yes. I have my favorite pillow. Now sleep.”

“Bossy,” I muttered before taking deep measured breaths and finally allowing my body to rest.

 

(OoO)

 

Optimus watched Alex with hooded eyes.

Skin that normally had a healthy golden hue to it was now a ghostly grey and his blond hair was in a mess, darkened and weighted down with dust, dirt, and blood. As he watched, he could see his mate’s eyes flicker underneath his eyelids. Alex frowned in his sleep and his already shallow and wheezing breaths came a bit faster.

Hoping to catch the nightmare before it got out of hand, Eric reached out and brushed his fingers across Alex’s forehead. He would’ve continued the motion to cup his mate’s cheek, but seeing how that cheek was clawed and bandaged, he instead moved his hand into blond hair and scratched at his scalp. Optimus knew this was something that relaxed himself, but he hoped that it would soothe Bee in place of not being able to scratch his back.

Eric was starting to get worried when Alex shifted and withdrew the arm that was thrown over his waist, curling it next to his other arm over his chest. This wasn’t working.

“Shh, Alex,” he whispered, bending his head down and pulsing down their bond. Eric cringed and quickly withdrew his spark at meeting that cold barrier once more. The same barrier his mate fell behind when he originally collapsed after Megatron’s death. “You’re alright. You’re safe.”

He kept up the whispered nothings, touching and massaging his mate wherever he wasn’t hurt and within easy reach. It took some time and more than once Eric considered calling out to Ratchet or Jazz for help, but eventually Bumblebee relaxed and eased out of whatever nightmare he was having.

Optimus sighed deeply and relaxed back into their shared cot, going back to watching Alex.

His mate wasn’t resting. The pained pinch between his eyebrows, the faint frown of his lips, the barely noticeable trembling tension in his muscles…His mate was in pain and he couldn’t do anything to help. That bugged him more than anything else. Down to the core of his spark was this demand to protect and help his other half and yet here he was laying right by him doing nothing.

It made him mad enough that the flames on his hands and arms—unrestrained and flowing free because they really weren’t worth the effort to control them—were completely red. But they never seemed to bother Bee. His flames never did.

Eric couldn’t remember all the times he’d burned his parents when his spark initially awakened and he struggled to gain control of his flames and wings. He couldn’t recall all the times Ironhide had gotten hurt trying to calm his rage or Ratchet for trying to heal him when he didn’t want to be around anyone. His wings and fire had always burned anyone who touched them.

But never Alex.

He’d been so shocked the night Bumblebee’s spark awakened. He’d held the smaller body of the young man he was still in denial about loving. He’d held him close as he slipped closer and closer to the unconscious world, weary from his awakening, and had been shocked when that small hand brushed through his wings.

Optimus had braced for the shout of pain, the flinch, but all he’d gotten was a barely audible “sorry”. Alex hadn’t been burned.

Eric supposed it made sense. His wings, flames, uniform, weapons, all of it were extensions of his spark. They were what his spark energy manifested as. So why would his spark hurt his sparkmate and eventual bondmate?

The Prime smiled softly at the thought. If he’d just thought for a moment on that night he might’ve figured out this little spitfire was his sparkmate. It would’ve saved him…saved the both of them so much worry, but he couldn’t really be upset about it. He still found his mate and claimed him, protected him. Alex was his and he was Alex’s.

And he would never be grateful enough for that fact.

Unerringly, his eyes went to where he knew Alex’s subspace was attached to his wrist—where he knew the Allspark was. “Thank you,” he whispered, running his hand through blond hair again. “Thank you for giving me him.”

And maybe…maybe he felt the slightest brush of something. It was similar to when Bumblebee brushed against his spark: a small tiny tendril brushing against him, filled with emotions and silent words, giving him just a taste of the powerful and bright spark attached to it. But while Bee’s was simply a very large presence giving off even larger amounts of energy, this one was…infinite to his senses.

So maybe it was the Allspark.

Optimus decided to be fanciful and take that as a sign that his gratitude had been heard.

He nearly falls asleep while watching Alex when two bodies move into his range of vision. His back is to the majority of the room, so there’s really nothing to draw people to this side of the gym. Unless they happened to be Gabe and Seb.

Gabe looks tense and angry as he looks over him and Alex and he adjusts his hold on Ratchet. Ratchet is looking weary and drawn with an arm thrown over his taller mate’s shoulders for support.

“You two can’t get a break, can you?” Ironhide asks quietly as he moves the small stool with his foot and deposited Seb in it gently.

Optimus lays his head down on his arm and watches with heavy eyes as Seb winces and touches his ribs. “You should heal yourself first,” he said, ignoring his other friend. It has long been a running joke that he’d couldn’t be killed though it wasn’t for a lack of trying. Not on his part, Optimus swears. Eric found the joke tiring or funny depending on the day. This was a tiring day because his mate had apparently joined him in the joke.

Green eyes shot him a sharp glare, showing that Ratchet’s mind and personality were none the worse for wear despite Optimus having to dig him and Wheeljack out from under the rubble of their medical camp. “You don’t get to tell me what to do, slagger,” he growled halfheartedly before reaching forward and gently tracing his fingers around the edges of the giant white bandage that covered Bumblebee’s entire back. “How’s he been?” he asked in a quieter tone.

“In pain,” Eric answered immediately. “Restless. I think he was actually walking around before I woke up. He was sitting where you were talking with Jazz.” He sighed.

Ratchet growled at the mention of the TIC. “That mech,” he spat before jabbing a finger in Optimus’ face. “If you want your mate to live you’d do well to get him out of Jazz’s command and hope the damage can be fixed. You know what I’m talking about.”

Blue eyes narrowed immediately at the implication that his mate was damaged, but he subsided after a moment, remembering to all the times Alex had unintentionally shown his Spec Ops side here on Earth and all of Bumblebee’s quirks back on Cybertron. He knew the signs. Despite Jazz’s best efforts to keep that kind of information out of his reach, whispers and rumors did reach his ears. He’d seen firsthand the kind of power Jazz exerted over his agents and it upset him to see his mate like that. But…

“I’ll talk to him,” Optimus promised after a moment, going back to nuzzling his mate’s hair.

Ratchet huffed, but settled and gently eased the medical tape away from the younger blonde’s skin, removing the huge bandage around the three floating black stubs that were all that remained of Bumblebee’s wings. Optimus felt a familiar sensation of horror and sickness sweep through him as he once again came face to face with his mate’s gravest injury. The smooth expanse of healthy skin was gone, replaced by red and black molted and twisted muscle and blood vessels. It was especially bad on his upper shoulders where the initially shot had hit with armor melted and forged into his back. Several of his vertebrae were showing through the muscle and two ribs were also showing in all their blood-covered white glory.

Optimus shook and closed his eyes, his ears ringing with his mate’s agonizing screams.

Ironhide cursed and turned away, covering his mouth. Ratchet paled and froze, taking in the damage. “Primus,” the doctor breathed. “Jesus Christ, I haven’t seen damage like this in…” He shook his head. “That’s why there was a sterile bed set up. He must’ve left it when he woke up. Primus knows the bacteria and infections that have already gotten to him.” His eyes flick to the white tent set up over an empty cot.

“Can you heal him?” Optimus asked lowly, struggling to control his heart and breathing so Bee didn’t react to him subconsciously.

“It’ll take some time, but yes.” He was already calling out his wings and flicking his tall, green wings. “Nerves always take time to coax into healing.” The medic was already reaching out a glowing hand to the destroyed back when Optimus’ hand snapped out and grabbed Ratchet by his wrist, tamping down on his flames at the last moment. Green eyes glared into closed off blue eyes.

“Are you sure you can do it?” the Prime asked lowly, knowing full well he was challenging the temperamental medic. “You’re just coming back from your own injuries.”

The glare lessened in intensity at the show of concern, but the anger and irritation stayed. “He can’t wait,” Ratchet said, nodding his head at the unconscious blond. “There was a reason he was put in a sealed off area. With this big of an exposed wound he’s guaranteed to get an infection. He needs to be healed and that’s not me taking into account his other injuries. Whatever they are.” At the continued stare and the soft sound from his own mate, the doctor sighed. “Yes, I am capable. And if I need to I’ll leave the less serious injuries. Happy?” Regardless of the ebony’s answer, the blond ripped his wrist away and moved once more onto his patient, grumbling about uppity Primes trying to do his job. “You may want to hold onto him,” Seb warned just a second before touching Alex’s back. “He’s not going to be happy feeling all of this grow back.”

Optimus only had time to blink, trying to process the warning, when Ratchet’s glowing hands touched Bumblebee’s back. In the same instant the younger Cybertronian twitched and shivered, arching his back to get away from Ratchet’s hands.

“Hold him still,” Ratchet ordered even as Optimus’ hands moved to hold his mate’s upper arms and his legs pressed down on those intertwined with his.

Sky blue eyes opened and darted around. “Fwa?” Bumblebee mumbled, trying to shift forward, but Optimus blocked his progress. “Opti?”

Eric shushed him and nuzzled his forehead. “Easy, Bee. Easy. You’re okay. Ratchet is healing your back.”

He watched as Bumblebee stilled and stared up at him, blinking slowly. Eric was growing concerned over the hazy eyes. Normally, they were so sharp and hardly missed anything. Now…now Eric wasn’t even sure is Bee was seeing him.

Optimus winced when Alex’s head moved forward to rest on his burned and bandaged chest, but he kept silent. “F’ls w’rd,” his mate slurred.

“I know it does, my spark,” Optimus soothed him. “It won’t take long and you’ll feel better after. I promise.” He grew confused when Bee just shook his head against his chest. “What? What feels weird?”

“My spark.” Well, that wasn’t slurred or mumbled at all.

Eric grew concerned and prodded over their bond, seeing if that block was still there. It wasn’t, but neither was Bumblebee. His mate’s spark wasn’t all there. Some of it was in sharp, clear focus like it normally was while other parts felt further away and out of focus. He grew panicked. “Ratchet, what’s wrong with his spark?” he demanded, voice rising to a louder level and the doctor was there in an instant, hand pressing between him and Bumblebee to press against the Seeker’s chest.

He felt the alien energy through his bond, quickly scanning and tasting the energy there.

Optimus looked up to see the medic’s reaction and didn’t find much comfort in the confused scowl. “Optimus, what did your mate go and do to himself this time?” Ratchet groused and Eric felt the doctor purposely poke and prod the spark and both tensed for the reaction. Spec Ops agents were notorious among the medics. Medics risked their lives by going near an agent’s spark and Bumblebee was one of the best trained in spark interrogation and shielding given his empathy. For Ratchet to agitate Bee’s spark…Well, he was smart to get ready to withdraw.

But nothing happened. No attack or defense.

Optimus frowned and felt his worry sharpen into fear and would’ve full on panicked if his mate hadn’t physically stirred in that moment. “Stop it,” he mumbled against Optimus’ chest, refusing to lift his head. “Tryin’ ta watch.”

The three older Cybertronians traded looks before Eric refocused on his mate, ignoring the irritating presence of Ratchet in their bond. “Trying to watch what, Bumblebee?”

But Bumblebee didn’t answer. Oh, Optimus knew Alex heard him: he could feel the small flurry of impossibly strong emotions as his mate tried to answer in the one way he was sparked knowing. _The past_ , his mate whispered and Optimus jerked, slapping a hand over his ear. He hadn’t heard that. He’d…felt it? In his spark? Was Bumblebee actually talking through their bond? _Before me. I’m watching before me._

“’Before you’?” Optimus repeated out loud, feeling a headache growing behind his left eye. “’Before you’? How can you be watching ‘before you’?” He ignored the confused looks he was getting.

Oh. That was an emotion he recognized. That was the emotion Alex got when he was done dealing with something. It was his “I’m done” emotion: a complicated mixture of emotions to make one larger emotion. That was generally where Optimus got lost in Alex’s emotions. His were just so complicated and mixed together that there was just too much going on for Optimus to understand what was going on inside of his mate. So he’d learned recently to watch his mate and pair these burst of emotions with certain scenarios and expressions. To date, he’d only managed to learn “I’m done”, “Back the fuck up before I fuck you up”, “I’m planning something I don’t want you to know”, and “I want Optimus now and now means right fucking now”.

This was ever since he’d noticed the growing bond between them, only a short time before the humans started watching them. Bumblebee…Bumblebee was just a twisting mass of emotions and feelings, mercurial and quicksilver. These four emotions were the only one’s strong and long-lasting enough for him to pick up and decipher.

 _Before me_ , his mate whispered one last time in his spark before going still and quiet once more, fading further into that unfocused distance.

Optimus shook his head and looked up at Ratchet. “I can’t get anything out of him.”

Ratchet pursed his lips and pulled his hand away from Alex’s chest. “As far as I can tell there’s nothing wrong with him per se. I’ve never seen anything like that, but he’s fine in his spark. Weaker than I’m comfortable with, but fine.” He moved his hand back to Alex’s back and continued healing. This time Bumblebee didn’t move. Green eyes flicked up to meet his. “He was talking over your bond, wasn’t he?”

Ironhide leaned forward and bit with a raised eyebrow at Eric’s thoughtful look. “You serious?” he asked, pointing between the blond and ebony. “I know he’s an empath, but you two can seriously talk over your bond?”

Optimus shrugged before laying his head down again, weary. “I guess,” he muttered. “I think we were doing it earlier too. Didn’t even realize it.”

“When?” the doctor asked, pulling a hand back and dropping a large piece of metal with distaste.

“When I woke up. I can’t remember hearing my own voice, but we were talking. Ask Jazz. He was listening.” He paused for a moment and recalled something. “Actually, we might’ve done it even before then. Right before he collapsed, I felt his spark pulling away and fading. Like he is now. I…I thought he was dying. I tried giving him spark energy, but he just wasn’t there. There was this cold empty barrier between me and where I knew he was.”

“What did he say then?”

Optimus shivered at the memory and the true hopelessness and despair he’d felt. “He…he said…” Optimus pursed his lips and leaned back to look at his resting mate. “He said he couldn’t die. That Primus wouldn’t let him. That he had too much to do.” Hazel and green eyes sharpened on his dark blue eyes and his held nothing but confusion. “And I thought he was talking about you, Ironhide. He kept saying ‘hide, hide’, but…”

“But maybe he meant it like actual hiding,” the large man finished, looking down at the smaller blond before shivering. “Primus. This is giving me the heeby jeebies. He thinks Primus won’t let him die? Jesus, what is going on with this kid?”

No one really had an answer for that, so Ratchet was able to finish healing all of Bumblebee’s injuries in silence. Despite the task being done, he still frowned and traced a finger down Bumblebee’s spine. “I couldn’t stop him from scarring,” he announced and Optimus cracked open one of his eyes, shifting to see what the medic was talking about.

He didn’t see it at first, but after blinking and staring for a few moments he figured it out. Alex’s back was discolored. His skin was darker to a mild tan to show where he’d been burned. On his upper back, Optimus ran his fingers over the darker stripes of skin where metal had melted to his skin. It still felt smooth and supple like healthy skin should; it was just a different color now. Curious now, he picked up his mate’s hands to see if he was scarred there as well. That didn’t seem to be the case.

He was still entranced in turning Bumblebee’s hand this way and that when cold hand pushed at his partially exposed chest. Optimus blinked in surprise as the medic began to tug and pull at the bandages around his chest. Ratchet just raised an eyebrow, daring his Prime to protest, but Eric knew he’d already pushed his friend far enough today and just relaxed into his ministrations.

He was drifting off into sleep as Ratchet moved onto his knee, practically smothering himself in his mate, who was now sleeping peacefully. As far as he was concerned the world could wait for him to sleep and cuddle his reckless mate.

 

(OoO)

 

It was night again when I felt Eric starting to wake up. For the past hour or two I’d laid still, head rising and falling with his breathing. I’d felt no need to move or saw any reason to wake up my sleeping mate. So I’d curled myself next to his warmth and blanked my mind out, thinking nothing and feeling everything. I let all my emotions run free and drain out. All my anxiety, fear, disgust, rage. I finally let it go now that I no longer needed to internalize everything to keep a clear head. It was both an exhausting and relaxing exercise, but still I couldn’t go back to sleep.

My mind was too occupied. Twice now I’d seen Skyspark’s memories and it was…well it was something. I didn’t know what to make of it and I had so many questions. I didn’t even know that I could view memories of my past reincarnations. Did that mean all City-Leaders could do this? Or were we even City-Leaders anymore? Skyspark…Skyspark had done everything he could to put an end to the Council, going so far as to leave my older brothers in normal civilian lives and disappearing off everyone’s radars. For millennia my previous reincarnation had dedicated his life to fixing his mistakes and yet here I was, proof that he’d died in vain.

It was a sobering thought.

Optimus shifted under my cheek and I felt his fully wake up. Groggily, he ran his hand over my hair, which was in desperate need of a wash. “What are you thinking about?” he murmured, poking at my spark over our bond to make it clear he was wondering why I was so depressed.

Well, it wasn’t every day you lived through dying.

I cast my eyes around the dark gym not really seeing anything there. Images and scenes played in my mind, puzzling everything over. “Did you ever meet Skyspark?” I asked quietly, keeping my ear pressed to his chest. I didn’t feel like moving to look up at him just yet.

“No,” Eric answered. “None of us met him, though it wasn’t for a lack of trying. He just…” I fell sharply with his sigh. “I don’t know. Skyspark never wanted to meet us. We wanted to once we realized we were City-Leaders. We wanted to learn from him what that meant, but no such luck.”

Of course Skyspark didn’t meet them. He wanted to dearly: he watched them from afar, but if Skyspark wanted to end the legacy of City-Leaders than that meant ending the knowledge and teachings. But one thing still didn’t make sense to me.

“How did Skyspark die?” I asked in a carefully neutral tone, keeping both my body and spark still.

Optimus seemed to pick up on the change regardless, shifting his body to get a better look at me. “He was assassinated on one of his stays in Iacon. We didn’t even know he was there until we found his body. Stabbed in the back.”

Already I could see the facts not adding up. “Did you see the body?”

Another shift. “Yes. We all did.”

“Who found the body?” I persisted, finally turning to look at my mate, tension coiling in my muscles. “Who reported Skyspark dead?”

Confusion and worry began to grow in his spark as he frowned. “One of Jazz’s agents.” My hackles rose and I barely resisted the urge to bare my teeth and rattle my wings. “Punch, I think. Why? Why are you so focused on Skyspark? Wait. Bee, where are you going?”

I was already up and off the bed, stalking for the door. I felt more than heard him follow, which was a testament to his stealth. For such a large mech Optimus had always been strangely quiet. “I need to find Jazz,” I told him as we exited the room and I took a few steps to stretch out my newly healed body. It did nothing to ease the sinking weight in my stomach.

“Why?” Optimus came even with me, using his longer legs to his advantage.

I shook my head, knowing better than to blurt my news where anyone could hear us. My luck of luck I could detect my four older brothers clustered together somewhere with the rest of the visiting Autobots. I knew they were sleeping, I could feel it in how slow their sparks were, but I needed to tell Jazz.

After a few wrong turns I finally zeroed in on the right room. It was a classroom and looking in I could see it was being used as the Autobot bunk room. If it was any other time I would’ve thought the sight of Grimlock sprawled over three cots and still had limbs dangling over the sides was hilarious. Now, I was just moving to where Jazz was laying with Prowl.

My commander looked up as I approached, hearing our entrance. His gold eyes were sharp despite the fact that he’d just woken up, watching as I crouched down in front of him. “ **A star has gone out** ,” I whispered in Cybertronian, using the code phrase I’d only ever had to use once before.

Golden eyes narrowed, making them harden and glitter dangerously. Prowl snorted at Jazz’s back, sitting up and blinking groggily. I ignored him and stood up when Jazz motioned me to step back. “Jazz?” Prowl called in confusion as his mate got up. “What’s going on?”

“Just got some work to do, Prowler,” the Jamaican-Creole answered as he moved towards the door, nodding to Eric as he passed.

I followed my commander out of the room, watching as Optimus and Prowl shared a look before moving to follow. Jazz moved down the hall to the staff lounge and sat on the small couch. I leaned against the counter, watching as my mate and his mate came in and were surprisingly followed by Ratchet and a barely awake Ironhide.

The door to the room was closed and locked and Jazz focused solely on me. “Who’s betrayed us?”

The other four stiffened and became fully alert at the three simple words no one ever wanted to hear. Eyes moved over to me and I pursed my lips. “Punch,” I answered shortly.

“Explain.”

Well, now came to hard part. “Punch was the one who found Skyspark, right?” I asked him, just to confirm a fact that Jazz would know for sure. Jazz nodded tightly. I shook my head. “The body he found wasn’t Skyspark. Skyspark was never stabbed in the back. He never left Kaon.” At the quiet I shifted and sighed. “Look, Skyspark was captured by Megatron in the 24th vorn of the war. He was held captive by Megatron before he killed himself. He cut his own throat and I can bet you all my weapons that Megatron would’ve never given back Skyspark’s real body. He was too…attached.” I grimaced at both my memories and Skyspark’s memories.

“I looked over Skyspark’s body myself,” Ratchet spoke up, frowning in thought. “Kup was able to visually confirm his identity and I found no evidence of injury other than the stab wound. If that wasn’t Skyspark, then who was it?”

I shrugged. “Pit if I know. I was a spark in the Allspark at the time, but Shockwave was there when Skyspark died. He’s forged bodies before.” Jazz nodded, agreeing. Bodies disguised as our fallen, but were actually decoys to either make us leave our still alive agents in the hands of interrogators or to make the fake body a Trojan horse, rigged to explode. It wasn’t outside of Shockwave’s realm of abilities.

Ironhide waved a hand. “Wait, wait, wait. How do you know this? I know Skyspark was your previous reincarnation, but you’re not him. How could you know all this?”

“I know because I _am_ his reincarnation,” I explained, tapping a finger to my chest and pointing to theirs. “The memories may be wiped, but some are strong enough to be imprinted on the core that passes along. When I was unconscious, I saw his strongest memories. One of them was him dying.” I turned my eyes back to my commander. “I know there is a chance that Punch just so happened to stumble upon a planted body, but he’s constantly undercover. He’s constantly in his Counterpunch personality. What are the chances that on the rare occasion he is back on base that he finds a fake body that had been crafted to look like Skyspark? Not to mention you literally cannot sneak up on a Seeker and stab them in the back. We’re too sensitive. And you thought the mech that gave you the run around for decavorns and coincidentally taught you pretty much everything you know? Come on, Jazz. Something isn’t adding up here.”

Jazz pursed his lips and looked down, thinking. Prowl sat beside him and rested a hand on his thigh before answering for his mate. “At the very least we will notify Ultra Magnus and tell him to find a reason to put Punch on leave and investigate him. Discreetly, of course.”

“I’ll kill him if he went rogue,” Jazz muttered, anger and fury burning in his spark and searing my own. I physically winced and moved, spark sore and sensitive, before fully pulling my spark back in and molting my wings.

Optimus was there a moment later, draping his arm over my shoulders. “That’s what you meant, wasn’t it?” I looked up at him in confusion. “When you said you were watching something ‘before you’. You were watching Skyspark’s memories.”

My frown deepened. “When did I say this?”

“When Ratchet was healing you. You were pretty out of it.” I looked away. That was the second time I went through the memories. The arm on my shoulders tightened for a moment, asking for my attention again. “What did you see?”

“I saw a few things,” I answered quietly, seeing the memories again like they were my own. In a way, they were now. I’d lived them. “I saw how the war started. I saw all of your previous reincarnations. I…” I smiled faintly. “I was there when you were all sparked.” My smile fell away into a frown. “I shouldn’t be here, you know.” I met my mate’s eyes and glanced around the room. “When Skyspark asked the Allspark to spark you all, he also asked that the reincarnation of the City-Leaders be stopped. He felt that the war was the fault of the Council and that our last lives would be sent cleaning up our biggest mistakes.”

Ratchet paled. “So when Skyspark killed himself…”

I nodded and looked down at my feet. “Yeah. He thought that was the last of the City-Leader of Vos. I wasn’t supposed to be sparked. The Allspark even agreed to his request.”

Ironhide snorted, disrupting the silence that followed my statement. I looked over just in time to see him cross his arms. “Then I can thank the Allspark for going back on his promise.” Ratchet lost his mutinous look and nodded in agreement.

Jazz nodded and smiled winningly. “Yeah, Bee. If you weren’t here we’d be in a darker world.”

Optimus kissed my temple. “I wouldn’t have the beautiful warrior that is my mate now.”

I blushed faintly under the praise before shaking my head. “You guys don’t understand,” I whispered, raising a hand to my neck and shivering when I remembered the feel of Skyspark’s feathers cutting into my own neck. “Skyspark killed himself and he did so for a reason. Shockwave had a plan, a ritual. Something that needed all the City-Leaders. The second Skyspark saw it he panicked and killed himself to put a stop to it.”

“’A ritual’?” Prowl repeated lowly, eyebrows furrowing. “What was the ritual for? Did you recognize it?”

I shook my head. “I didn’t. Skyspark did, but I don’t know the language of the City-Leaders. He just said that he wouldn’t let them bring that pit onto Cybertron.”

“You didn’t catch his thoughts?”

I huffed and reached up to rest my hand where Optimus’ hand held my shoulder. “I don’t understand thoughts. Never have. I understand intentions, emotions, motives, but never the reasons. Being in Skyspark’s head, living that with him…It was weird. I’ve never felt such a…” I snapped for a moment, struggling to come up with the words before throwing my hands into the air. “I don’t know. Point is, I couldn’t hear his thoughts. I only understood that he was afraid, terrified, and desperate and that he was killing himself to protect Cybertron. I’m an empath, not a telepath.”

Optimus tightened his arm again and pulled me until my face was pressed into his chest. “Easy, Bee. You’re alright.”

I snorted and sunk into his hug. “You know who’s not alright? Fucking Skyspark. The mech died alone and in a last ditch effort at redemption and protection and yet here I am.”

“Did you ever think that Primus went back on his promise because you were needed to fulfil Skyspark’s last wish?” my mate suggested.

“His last wish was to never be reincarnated.”

“No. His last wish was to protect Cybertron. Maybe you have a key role to play in ending this war.” Optimus suddenly chuckled. “One you may have already completed seeing how this war is over now.”

My mind barely touched on the topic of Megatron’s death before going back to my conversation with Primus and him showing me the possible future that came about because I bridged the two factions together. Why did I keep forgetting that?

Maybe because I didn’t believe it.

 _You shouldn’t doubt yourself_ , Optimus chided me gently, scratching his nails gently against my scalp. _Especially if Primus told you._

“Easier said than done,” I pointed out.

He nuzzled the top of my head. _If you do not believe in yourself, I will have to remind you every day and prove it to you in every way._

“Oh, so now you’re a poet.”

 _I’ve always been good at sweet talking. Especially when it comes to lovers_ , he teases and I felt a flash of jealousy.

“I do not want to hear about your past lovers, thank you. I’m liable to hunt them down and kill them.”

“I knew it,” Ratchet suddenly cut in, sounding giddy, which, let me tell you, is not a good thing. So Eric and I were justifiable in whipping around to look at the grinning doctor. He pointed at us. “You two really are talking over your bond.”

I blinked and frowned at him. “What? No, we’re not.”

I said this at the same time Optimus grinned. “Yeah, I guess we are.” I turned and stared at him. He pointedly looked down at me and pressed his lips shut. _You really haven’t noticed?_ he asked, voice still clear as can be to me.

My jaw dropped and he laughed. “Awha?” I spluttered as he hugged me again. “How?” It was so rare for mates to have a bond so strong that they could pass actual worded thoughts. Normally, bonds stayed on an empathetic level that varied in degrees of strength. To actually be able to pass thoughts back and forth to each other was unheard of since the start of the war.

“Does it matter?”

“No?”

“No.”

“Okay. Alright.”

Behind me I heard Ironhide not so softly ask Ratchet, “Does this mean they’re going to get sappier?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "text" = English  
> " **text** " = Cybertronian  
> " ** _text_** " = Vosnian  
> " _text_ " = telepathic/bond speak (you'll know the difference)

I shifted ever-so-slightly and leaned just a bit closer, grinning. Roddy mumbled and nodded into his pillow before going silent and still again.

I pouted before grinning again and reaching out, gently tracing my finger along the shell of his ear. Roddy snuffled and I saw his eyes flutter, but still he didn’t wake up.

 _What are you doing?_ Optimus asked over the bond and I could feel his amused stare on my back.

Out of reflex, I sent back my own amusement and impatience before taking a moment to actually use words. It wasn’t the same as thinking worded thought or sending emotions. It was a mixture of the two and one I hoped I could get better at. _I haven’t seen him in a while_ , I answered, leaning back to throw a smile across the quiet room. Everyone was still sleeping with the exception of Optimus and I. _I want him to wake up._

Eric smiled back and moved so his head was leaning against his hand from where he lying on his side in our shared cot. _And maybe he won’t appreciate being woken up?_

I snorted and didn’t bother defending myself. Roddy would come to appreciate it. Even if it was five in the morning. My eyes flickered over to the twins on the next two cots and I nibbled my bottom lip. Yeah, Roddy and I were going to have some spark to spark.

I held in my own laugh as I reached out and pinched Roddy’s nose closed before holding my breath to keep from laughing when his mouth immediately opened to breathe. I was finding this way too amusing. I released his nose and watched him close him mouth and then pinched his nose again. I had to lean back to try and get control of myself. Eric chuckled from our corner and I waved at him to stop before I burst out laughing.

Taking a few deep breaths, I reached forward and squished his cheeks, making a fishy face.

His green eyes flashed open, staring at me in drowsy surprise.

I died from choking myself.

I literally ended up on the floor smothering myself.

“Alex, what are you…” he started, leaning over the side of his cot to watch me.

I couldn’t stop my laughs from slipping part my lips and Roddy seemed to get that I was laughing at him now. He rolled his eyes and smacked me with his pillow, which I took from him and hit him back with.

Tired or not, my best friend was never one to back down from a challenge.

And that’s how we ended up wrestling across the floor, fighting over a pillow, cursing and laughing as quietly as we could.

A low rumbling growl froze us in our place and we stared fearfully up at where Grimlock was sitting up, glaring at us with his red eyes. “ **What you Itty Bitties doing waking me Grimlock up?** ” the giant rumbled, a look of irritation very similar to Ratchet’s in his eyes.

I grinned up at him. “ **We’re playing, Grimmy** ,” I explained and the look of irritation turned into one of interest. I knew that look and I couldn’t help but excited over it. “ **Do you want to play?** ” Hot Rod looked at me askance before paling when Grimlock stood up to his full height, stretching.

“ **You Itty Bitties have two nanokliks** ,” Grimlock rumbled and I was already up and running for the door, yanking Roddy after me with his wrist.

“Fucking run, Roddy!” I shouted as I shoved him out the door and into the school hallway.

A voice from the room shouted, “ **What the fragging pit is—** ” before being cut off by Grimlock’s roar.

I laughed giddily and shoved Hot Rod in the back, pushing him to move faster. He looked at me over his shoulder in fear as we sprinted down the hall. “Why the fuck are we running?!” he shouted before his eyes flicked past me and he paled, seeing his answer. He poured on more speed, spinning around a corner. “Holy shit!”

I nodded and followed him, gauging the distance between us and the thundering footsteps behind us. We still had some breathing room. “Yup!” I agreed before jumping down the flight of stairs and rushing to go down the next flight with my friend following my lead.

“This is all your fault!” the red-head growled and I laughed again as he crashed through the stairwell door and into the lobby of the school.

“Clear the way! Move! Move!” I yelled as we ran through the lobby, dodging around the few people there. Some of them got the idea and jumped to get out of our way as we made for the school’s main entrance. Grimlock crashed out of the stairway just as we exited the school and I grinned, looking at my best friend. “Come on, Roddy. Nothing like a little game of hide and seek to get the blood pumping!”

“Hide and Seek?” Hot Rod repeated incredulously, following me as I booked it across the yard and into the streets surrounding the high school. “More like Run or Get Murdered. What the hell were you thinking?” He cursed when Grimlock roared again upon exiting the school and running after us. He could move really fast for a mech his size.

I didn’t answer, too giddy and excited, and led my friend through a fairly easy victory. It took an entire hour of ducking in and out of empty buildings and parking lots before Grimlock huffed in satisfaction, stretched, and headed back to the school.

Roddy sighed before chuckling, having gotten into the game after a few close calls. “Fucking finally,” the red head groaned and sat against the chimney of a church roof we were hiding on. He closed his eyes and basked in the sun for a moment before opening them again when I sat down next to him, willing away my heavy jacket to leave me in my half-shirt. The sun felt good on my back.

I clicked my wings to chime them nicely before smiling up at my friend. “So we survived.”

He nodded and blew out a breath. “Yeah. It was close, though.”

My eyes sharpened at the sentence and the slightly haunted look on his face. “What happened?” I asked vaguely. He would know what I meant.

His green eyes glanced to mine before moving up to the sky. “We were on our way to get you some help, you know?” he started quietly. “The twins were running point and Blue and I were sticking close to Optimus, Will, and you. We weren’t moving very fast: Optimus was pretty banged up too.” I shifted a little at the reminder of my mate being hurt, but kept my peace for now. “We were ambushed at some point. It was the Combaticons or what was left of them.”

Oh. That was right. I’d killed their gestalt leader. I cringed at the thought. Gestalts were a new research front since the war started. The idea that several mechs or femmes could be bonded together in such a way that what one mech knew they all knew. Shockwave had started the research early in the war and finally succeeded in creating the Protectobots, Hot Spot, Blades, Streetwise, Groove, and First Aid. I didn’t know much about it other than that it was an artificial bond created by synching the spark frequencies of the prospective gestalt members until they were five parts of one whole. It was very painful and had a very low success rate even after the Protectos were rescued from Shockwave and brought back to Iacon.

The results following the gestalt creation were both a blessing and a curse. The members were constantly in each other’s sparks, sharing every thought, feeling, and experience whether they wanted to or not. They could leave each other, travel to the complete other side of Cybertron if they wanted, but First Aid told me that it was very uncomfortable and disconcerting to be apart from his brothers. He said it was wrong to be apart. The price for quick intelligence and response was complete dependency on each other. That’s why the Autobots only had one other gestalt, the Aerialbots, and that was a complete accident and needed to keep them alive.

But if one of the members of a gestalt were to die…

“They were crazy,” Roddy explained. “Even Blast Off and he’s normally the calm one, isn’t he?” I nodded even though my friend wasn’t looking. “They took us by surprise so we weren’t ready. The Twins were trying to keep Blast Off and Brawl back, but Swindle and Vortex came at us. Vortex got me.” It was a struggle to keep my horror to myself when his hand drifted to his now-healed side. “I didn’t think his sword would get through my armor so easy. He ran me through into a wall and he would’ve stabbed me again if the twins weren’t there.” He whistled and looked down at me with a half-smile. “I’ve never seen them like that. They were so…angry. They just killed Vortex and Brawl all on their own and would’ve killed Blast Off and Swindle if the others hadn’t have gotten to them first. I don’t remember anything after that.”

“They’re called the Berserker Twins for a reason,” I said, settling down a bit once he said that they were all dead. I silently kicked myself for being a little sad at the news.

“But for me?” Roddy asked, shaking his head. “I didn’t expect that.”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed them mooning over you.” I smirked at his blush and quick look to the side to hide it. “So you did. What did they do?” He just looked up at the sky and I reached over to poke his hip. “Come on, Roddy. You know I won’t make fun. I just want to know if I need to make their life living hell or not.”

“You don’t,” he admitted, finally looking at me and giving an honest smile, warmth making his green eyes brighten a shade. “They uh…Before the raid to get you back, they kind of cornered me and made it obvious they were interested and I wasn’t sure if they were playing or not, you know? ‘Cause they’re older than me and could get anyone they want and they want me?” I smiled gently at his flabbergasted look and him throwing his hands into the air and covering his face. “I don’t know what to do.”

I had the strangest sense of déjà vu and couldn’t help but grin. “You know, a wise man once told me something. ‘When you feel like you want to kiss him, don’t hesitate. Just go for it.’” I smirked. “Worked out for me.”

Roddy looked at me with interest. “How did you and Eric hook up?”

I shrugged and I swear I looked like the cat that ate the canary. “I couldn’t sleep one night so I went to go workout. Eric followed and that turned into hot steamy gym sex.” I laughed and rolled onto my back at the sight of Hot Rod’s mortified, red face. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” He kicked at me, cursing me and I fought to get myself under control. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” I wiped the tears from my eyes and moved to lay in his lap, stretching and moving my wings so he didn’t accidently get cut. “No. Actually, he followed me down, we sparred for a bit, he managed to pin me, and with him over me I just kissed him. Most stressful moment of my life, let me tell you.” I moved my blue eyes to meet his green ones and grinned, knowing my cheeks were flushed. “For a moment there I thought he didn’t want to kiss me and I was trying to figure out how to excuse it and get away from him and never come back. Then he kissed me back and I was in fucking heaven and you have no idea.”

He grinned back and slapped his hand over my eyes. “I do not want to hear how you two got it on.”

I mock pouted before brushing his hand away. “You are the one who asked, but in all seriousness, Roddy, you know I’m always gonna have your back, right? You ever need something I got you.”

He nodded down at me. “Same to you, man.” He paused before sighing. “Damn. Now I want to kiss them and get a move on.”

I wiggled side to side before reaching up and grabbing his shoulders, eyes watering from how excited I was. “Roddy, Roddy, Roddy! You’re going to hook up with twins!” I laughed at the misty, aroused look that immediately passed over his face. “Oh, Primus. You have to tell me all the details, okay? Fuck, do you remember all the rumors going on around Cybertron about them?”

“A little,” he mumbled before he patted my shoulder. “Hey, are you ever going to get a third?”

My smile stayed on my face only because I was still feeling happy and excited even in the face of a subject I did not want to talk about. But this was my best friend. I could talk to him. I took a deep breath to fortify myself. “To be honest with you, I don’t like the idea. Everything is so good with Optimus and I right now and I don’t want to change that. I don’t even like anyone else.”

“But…” the red-head started knowingly.

I sighed. “But I can’t lie and say the idea doesn’t…appeal to some part of me.” I curled my lip disdainfully, smile completely gone now. “I don’t know. It just feels right on some sort of level and I don’t know if that’s the Seeker in me, the horny teenager in me, or just me.”

“Those parts are all you anyway, Bee,” Roddy pointed out. “You are a Seeker. You are a horny teenager. You are you. If it appeals to those parts of you than it appeals to you.”

“But I don’t want it to appeal to me,” I growled quietly. “Maybe you remember or not, but being a Seeker isn’t exactly a welcome thing in the Autobot army. Not with all of Vos allying with Megatron. The Aerials and I…We weren’t always treated right.” Which was true. I received nothing but undying love and all the attention I could want from my family and immediate caretakers, but outside of that there were a good number of Autobots who associated Seeker with Decepticon and City-Leader with failure. “I don’t want to have a trine.”

“The same way you didn’t want to be gay and have a boyfriend?”

I pouted and turned to look up at him. “That’s not fair.”

He shrugged. “It is. But think about it this way. When you didn’t want a boyfriend, you weren’t ready for one. Eventually, you outgrew that and now you love Optimus and don’t care what others think about you being gay. What if in the future the same thing happens to you wanting a trine?” I stayed silent. “You’re probably not ready for a third right now. Just don’t be shut down to the idea in the future. Who knows? Maybe you’ll never be ready for a third.”

“Why you gotta sound all wise and shit?” I muttered angrily and my friend laughed, making my lips quirk.

“You give me advice and I give you advice. You help me hook up and I help you hook up,” he explained and I exaggerated my sigh.

“You’ve got some good nights ahead of you, Hot Rod. I swear I’m almost jealous,” I teased as I got off of his lap and sat back. “And then I remember how good Optimus is with all his experience. Quality over quantity.”

Roddy mocked scowled back. “How do you know how good the twins are, huh? You don’t know.”

“And that’s why you’re going to tell me ‘cause how else am…” I trailed off and looked over my shoulder, frowning. A spark just entered my range and it wasn’t one of the Autobots.

“Bee?” my friend called in confusion and I slowly rolled to my feet and flexed my wings. The spark was heading for the school. I frowned in confusion before lifting off the roof.

“Go back to the school,” I ordered. “I’ll meet you there.”

“Wait, what? Alex!”

I ignored him and lifted above the taller buildings and flew to intercept the spark. It wasn’t like him to do this. It was completely out of character. Especially his lack of speed.

I caught sight of him landing on a gas station and frowned at how he was clutching his bleeding side, staggering and struggling to use his tattered wings. My eyes followed his line of sight. The school was in that direction. What was he trying to do? Was this a ruse? A surrender?

I prodded over my bond with Optimus and he stirred in the bond before asking, _Bee?_

It took me a moment to articulate the thought-feelings. _Starscream is heading towards the school._ I had to call up a spark memory of Starscream in order to convey who I was talking about and I immediately felt Eric tense up and start planning. _He’s injured._

 _I’m gathering the others_ , he told me. _Stay where you are._

I shifted a bit, sinking my teeth into my lip. _Let me talk to him._

_No. Injured or not, he’s still a danger._

_He won’t hurt me_ , I argued lightly, moving my position just a bit closer when the older Seeker fell to a knee. When my spark immediately urged me to go to him and soothe his hurts, I berated myself. I couldn’t be a bleeding heart right now. _Starscream and I have a history. One I didn’t remember the last time we met._

 _What kind of history?_ my mate asked warily and I took that as permission enough, gliding from behind the billboard I was using as cover over to the gas station.

 _A good one._ I tamped down on the bond just enough for him to know that I’d put this conversation to an end. Yes, he could persist in talking with me and it was rude of me to shut down like that, but he was right about one thing: Starscream was a danger. I needed all of my focus for this.

Injured and tattered wings or not, Starscream was still a Seeker and sensed me approaching. He shot to his feet and stumbled back, pulling out his Nullray and aiming at me. He dropped his stance after recognizing me. “I should’ve known you would find me first,” he muttered, making a derisive sound.

I landed lightly a good ten feet from him, stuffing my hands into my thick jacket pockets. My eyes traced up and down his form before I frowned. “ _ **What happened to you?**_ ” I asked in Vosnian, using sub vocals for concern and friend. I wasn’t here as an Autobot. Not yet. Not if he made me.

The blue-skinned Seeker straightened and hid his pain like any proud warrior Seeker would. “ _ **I’m not sure if you noticed or not, but there was a battle not long ago.**_ ”

I nodded and tilted my head to the side slightly. “ _ **I know. I was there. But I didn’t sense you anywhere in the city.**_ ”

He snorted and tapped his chest with the hand that wasn’t holding his side. “ _ **New technology that hides spark frequencies and blocks you out. Useful tool.**_ ” My eyes narrowed at his sardonic look, wondering at what lengths he had to go to get that technology seeing how he’d been estranged from the Decepticons at the time.

“ _ **Did one of the Autobots get to you?**_ ” I nodded at his wings and glanced at his side, waving my wings into a lower position that signaled that I meant no offense. It was considered rude to point out a Seeker’s injures if he was trying to hide them. Only their trine and close members of their flock could forgo the illusion of strength to help. Starscream didn’t answer. He only hissed quietly and looked away. I shifted my weight from one foot to another. “ _ **I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me, friend/mentor.**_ ”

He looked at me sideways as I mixed my old title for him with the sub vocals of friend/ally. He was wary. I could feel it rolling off of him along with weariness and pain. Both physical and emotional pain. That only worried me more. Starscream wasn’t one to get his feelings hurt. I could count the number of times I’d caught him truly hurting in his spark on one hand and still have some fingers leftover.

“ _ **Shockwave sought me out**_ ,” Starscream started, bringing me out of my thoughts. He lifted his chin proudly. “ _ **He told me that under no circumstances were I to return to Cybertron and expect to live.**_ ”

I frowned a bit. “ _ **No offense, friend/mentor, but you get threatened every other day. Why would that upset you?**_ ”

His lip curled faintly. “ _ **Nosy empath**_ ,” he muttered and I smirked, waiting. He sighed. “ _ **He wouldn’t kill me directly. He would kill Skywarp and Thundercracker. He says they are being held in stasis on one of his bases. Who knows what that defect has been doing to them? I’ll kill him!**_ ”

Ah. That made more sense. Despite the constant arguments and bickering, Starscream and his trine were very close, growing up together since younglinghood. That thought reminded me of Skyspark’s memory of the three, together, young, happy, innocent. I felt a small smile touch my lips at the second-hand pride and sense of accomplishment I was getting. I…Skyspark knew those three were right for each other. It had been one of the best decisions of his life.

But I needed to get down to business. “ _ **So, what?**_ ” I shrugged my wings. “ _ **You were going to surrender yourself to the Autobots and ask for help?**_ ”

“ _ **The war is over**_ ,” he reasoned, looking down for a moment before regaining his proud stance. “ _ **I’ve lost enough to this war. I do not want to lose my trine just because a defect was a sore loser.**_ ”

It was on the tip of my tongue to ask him if he was thinking of Skyspark. If he’d mourned Skyspark’s passing, but I kept my mouth shut. “ _ **You realize you’ll be tried and punished for your war crimes, don’t you?**_ ” I asked, feeling a sick weight settle in my stomach as I finally voiced a thought I’d ignored since Megatron died right in front of me. “ _ **Cybertron will call for retribution and with Megatron dead the blame will fall on his second in command.**_ ”

“ _ **I’m not an idiot!**_ ” the Seeker hissed, flaring his injured wings before wincing and folding them to his back again. “ _ **I know what awaits me on Cybertron, but that doesn’t mean I can’t shift the blame. That doesn’t mean I can’t help the do-gooder Autobots find and finish Shockwave.**_ ”

I rocked back on my heels before raising an eyebrow. “ _ **And what could you offer? We already have the mech power.**_ ”

“ _ **But not the intelligence. I know where all of Shockwave’s bases are. Even the ones he didn’t want found.**_ ”

“ _ **Outdated information**_ ,” I shot back, testing him. “ _ **You’ve been on Earth for decavorns now.**_ ”

He tsked me. “ _ **You can’t fool me. I know that you’ve deduced that we’ve been in contact with Cybertron this entire time. Shockwave had to orchestrate the efforts through some means of communication. It was simply a matter of getting Soundwave’s little adopted brats to do their spy work.**_ ” He preened as best as he could and I smirked faintly, wondering if I should point out that we already had Soundwave and his children in custody, but my mind was already spinning with plans of the future. With plans for Cybertron.

I wasn’t disillusioned. I knew that Cybertron wasn’t going to go back to peace and happy times and singing around the campfire. We had to repair and establish a new form of government, rebuild whole cities and trade routes, and call our scattered people back from the stars.

And we needed the Decepticons whether we liked it or not.

If I could get a foot in the door now and start a positive connection with Starscream I could get a hand in on the Decepticon Seekers.

I smiled slightly. “ _ **I can’t guarantee anything, but I will speak on your behalf.**_ ”

Starscream smirked and nodded, sketching a half bow. “ _ **My deepest gratitude, Oh Wonderful Vos City-Leader.**_ ” He said every word with sarcasm and humor.

I winced and quickly covered it up. “ _ **Let’s try to keep the sass to a minimum. You’ve already got plenty of mechs out to kill you and I can only protect you so much.**_ ”

He snorted and put away his Nullray. “ _ **Already ruining my fun.**_ ”

I pursed my lips. “ _ **I want to help you, my friend. I want to help you get your trine back and rebuild Vos. I’m not going to be able to do it on my own.**_ ”

Starscream blinked his amber eyes at me in shock before frowning at me. “ _ **You know my reputation for being a traitor and a mech who only looks after himself and yet you are offering me such favor.**_ ”

I shook my head and knew I only had a few more seconds. “ _ **I’m offering the favor to the mech who is renowned for his intelligence and leadership. I’m offering this to the Seeker who showed me that I shouldn’t hate myself.**_ ”

He looked shell-shocked just as Optimus and Ironhide leapt up onto the gas station, soon followed by Elita-One, Crosshairs, and Drift.

I looked over my shoulder at my mate and smiled. “He’s got an interesting offer.”

 

(OoO)

 

I followed Ironhide and Crosshairs as they escorted Starscream into the cells a military vehicle carried. Honestly, I didn’t know the military had mobile jail cells that were super tricked out with sensors and cameras and all that stuff, but it was nonetheless very useful. There were a dozen vehicles in total kept in the high school courtyard under guard 24/7. Some Decepticons I didn’t recognize, some I did, some were lower ranking, and some were higher ranking.

“Bug,” Frenzy greeted lowly as I walked past, lounging against the metal bars of his cell. He held up his fist and I fist bumped him without really thinking about it, though I noticed what I’d done when Optimus glanced over at the action and lifted an eyebrow. I ducked my head a bit as we continued down to the end of the jail-bus where a soldier was waiting by an opened cell. He didn’t say anything as Starscream was shoved into the cell and I bit my tongue against chastising Ironhide and Crosshairs and stood by my mate.

“I will think about your offer, Starscream,” Eric rumbled, crossing his arms and regarding the colorful Seeker. “Until then, stay here. Cause any problems and you will be dealt with. We have no need for any prisoners, so you are only here on our goodwill. Keep that in mind.”

Starscream sneered and cradled his side. I made a mental note to check in and make sure Ratchet came to heal him. “You are the one in charge here, Optimus Prime,” he purred, implying his agreement.

Optimus nodded and turned on heel, heading for the exit of the vehicle with Ironhide and Crosshairs following us. My gaze went to Frenzy again as we approached and he was still looking bored out of his mind, but I saw his lips move. He mouthed to me one word and I gave no indication that I understood.

I stepped down the foot ladder out of the jail-bus, smirking when Optimus decided to be playful and chivalrous and lend me his hand. Like I was a dainty princess. I flipped my imaginary hand and walked past my mate, heading for the school building. “I’m going to go check on the injured,” I told him, molting my wings and shoving my hands into my pant pockets. After showering I was dressed in the smallest pair of fatigues the army could provide and even they were baggy and sagging. I could walk around with my wings out, but my spark was still a little low on energy so I was keeping it on the back burner for now. I could be a normal human for a while. “I think some general or another would love to talk to you.”

Eric groaned and the silent pair of warriors following us sniggered. _So cruel, my mate bemoaned into the bond. Abandoning your mate to this fate._

 _Only to pick him up later_ , I teased, concealing my flirtatious look as I entered the building. Just because I was talking to my mate and flirting didn’t mean others around me knew that. Primus forbid they think I’m crazier than I already am. _And comfort him and reward him._ I snorted when I felt him come to attention in an instant and covered it with a cough as I made my way to the gym. _But only if he was a good boy._

 _Good boy_ , Eric repeated and I could feel his excited grin. _I can do that._

 _We’ll see._ I drew away from the bond as I entered the gym, looking around at the rows and rows of cots. A dozen had been emptied since I’d left, but Ratchet could only heal so much. Speaking of the mech…

“What are you doing here?” the blond mech demanded from where he was healing the torn open thigh of a female soldier. I weaved my way over to the pair, smiling winningly.

“I thought I might come and talk to some people. Cheer them up,” I explained as I crouched down next to the woman’s head. She was already turning to look at me, curiously. “Don’t let Ratchet scare you. He may be gruff, but that’s just how he shows his love.” I paused before continuing. “That and throwing things at you.”

The pale woman’s lips quirked before frowning again and judging by the way she was shifting she really wanted to move or itch something. “Really?” she asked, playing along. “What does he normally throw?”

I shrugged. “Whatever’s closest. Tools, pens, pans, pillows. You name it.” I leaned in close to whisper, feigning a fearful glance up at the scowling medic. “Legend has it he never misses. But I can tell you from all the times I’ve cleaned the bathroom that he does.” That startled a laugh out of the woman and I had to fall onto my back to dodge the swipe from my older brother. I had to admit, bathroom jokes were silly and in poor taste, but it seemed to have worked in this instant. The woman was giggling and blushing, bringing color to her pale face, and Ratchet was incensed and swearing at me.

“Go bug someone else, brat!” Ratchet growled, finishing the job.

“Love you too, Ratchet!” I called as I skipped down the row and over to a man who’d been watching. “May I?” I asked, gesturing to the foot of his cot.

The man blinked owlishly at before twitching and nodding. “Y-Yeah. Of course.” He shuffled his legs a little in an effort to make room, but I just smiled and moved them back as I sat down. He gulped nervously. “H-Hi.”

I turned my sweetness up a notch and replied, “Hi. I’m Alex.”

“I’m Cooper. Ben C-Cooper.”

“Nice to meet you. How are you doing?” I made it obvious I was looking him over, taking in his bandages and torn clothing. I gestured to his shoulder. “Looks nasty.”

He reflexively turned to see what I was looking at and winced. “Yeah. I...I broke my shoulder. The whole shoulder blade.”

I cringed on his behalf and felt accomplished when he relaxed a little. “I’m sorry to hear that. Do you need something? Water? Pain meds? A doctor?”

He stuttered out an answer and I obliged him, playing nurse for a little while and making conversation before moving onto another soldier and doing the same. I spent my time flitting about, telling stories, asking questions, listening to them talk, and trying my best to be a distraction.

“Does your family know you made it?” I asked from where I was sitting by the hip of a soldier who’d lost his entire right forearm. I made a point of not staring.

The harried looking man shook his head. “I don’t think so. They don’t normally send out calls of life. Only calls of death.”

I frowned. “That’s a terrible policy. Leave the family wondering like that.” I muttered angrily and looked to the side, honest this time in my emotions before perking up when an idea occurred to me. I called my wings briefly to reach into my subspace and grab my phone. I opened the dial pad and looked at the man. “What’s your family’s phone number?” He looked like someone just punched him and he managed to croaked out the numbers and I dialed them.

There was a baited silence from all the nearby soldiers as I slid my phone into his left hand, sitting back as he shakily held the phone up to his ear. It broke my spark to see his eyes so vulnerable and open, but I did a complete 180 when he breathed out, “Mom?” and there was a shout from the phone, followed by his relieved grin.

And that’s how I ended up putting my unlimited talk and text to use and hopefully not running up my family’s phone bill, but it was so worth it. To see the wounded with hope and happiness at the prospect of calling home or leaving a message that they were alive and going to be perfectly alright…It was amazing.

It was only glancing at the clock and realizing I’d been here for three hours that I knew I needed to get a move on before someone sought me out.

I bid my goodbyes and promised to be back tomorrow as I walked out of the gym and retraced my steps back to the dozen jail-buses. It was easy to pick the silent spark out of the mix of Decepticons and all it took was a smile to get past the guards and into the vehicle.

The chattering and clamoring of the prisoners fell silent as I ghosted past, red eyes warily watching as I walked to the last cell. Gold eyes met mine the instant I came into view and I resisted the urge to smile in case it was caught on the cameras.

Copying my long-time friend, I sank down to sit with my legs crossed and rested my hands on my knees. He looked so much smaller without his armor. We almost had the same body type, but he was just a bit slimmer and taller. So much training with Ironhide and practicing acrobatics had stolen my chance at growing taller, but I did have more muscle than Soundwave.

This time the connection of mind and spark wasn’t so hesitant and wary and I sighed in relief as the extra buzz of all the sparks surrounding me fell away. Focusing and connecting to Soundwave always helped me tune out the excess and if the fading tension around those gold eyes was anything to go by it was the same for him.

 _How are you doing?_ I asked in my mind.

 _I am well. My cohort is well_ , the former TIC of the Decepticon army replied. He looked me over. _You are looking better._ I nodded wordlessly. That went unsaid. Ratchet was famous and infamous on both sides of the war. _I take it that human…Lenux? Lenoox?_

 _Lennox_ , I corrected, pronouncing it for him while at the same time wondering why Soundwave was asking about a human soldier.

 _Lennox. I take it Lennox made it in time to help with Megatron._ I paused for a moment, thinking that over before wordlessly asking my question. Soundwave nodded mentally.

 _Thank you_ , I spoke. _It’s nice to know we can still look after each other._

_Always. Isn’t that what we promised?_

I couldn’t stop my smile even if I wanted to. That childish promise we made so long ago, just a couple of younglings figuring out what war meant and that we were on opposite sides of the war sealing a promise of eternal help and friendship with a hug. Primus we were so cute back then. Pit, we were cute now.

Soundwave chuckled as he followed my thoughts and memories. _What happens now?_ he asked after a moment of nostalgia. My smile disappeared. After a moment I quietly asked to be alone in my mind and he obliged my request, allowing me to think without fear of him hearing my thoughts.

I could trust Soundwave. I could. Vorns upon vorns of sneaking around and helping hands I could trust Soundwave to be a friend and to look out for the wellbeing of his young cohort. Megatron was dead. He was no longer loyal to the mech and he held absolutely no love for Shockwave. Soundwave and Shockwave’s quarrel’s had reached Autobot ears more than once, which was rare given Soundwave’s normally quiet nature. But maybe…maybe Soundwave hated me for helping kill Megatron? Maybe…

I called out to him mentally and I felt him fit back into my mind, staying on the surface. _Are you going to seek revenge for Megatron’s death?_ I asked seriously and Soundwave looked mildly surprised before schooling his features.

My friend sighed mentally. _Megatron…Megatron changed a long time ago_ , he replied with a subdued tone. _I noticed it before Tygar Pax. He was becoming…obsessed_. I cocked and eyebrow and he nodded in agreement. _Yes. I am aware that he was obsessed before, but this was worse. He started calling on Shockwave more, meeting with him privately. I could only listen in on a few meetings and none of them were good. Not even for the Decepticon cause. He went from trying to over throw the Council for the good of the lesser to wanting to just defeat the Autobots at any cost. He became obsessed with the City-Leaders. With you. After you stopped sneaking out for lessons he became…upset._ I knew he was putting that mildly.

I closed my eyes as he flashed images and memories at me of Megatron, ranting about me, watching me. None of it was all strictly platonic and I couldn’t believe his romantic obsession went back that far. _Megatron had a thing for Skyspark. He thought they were destined to be mates. And with me being his reincarnation, well…_

Soundwave nodded physically before blowing a strand of white hair out of his eyes. _I picked up on that. He would mix up your names. But he would swing from calling for your death to calling for your capture._

My mind flashed back to Tygar Pax and I figured out which mood Megatron had been in. Soundwave grimly agreed, but my mood brightened as I smiled at my friend. I may have lost my physical voice and had been ready to tear my hair out at times trying to communicate, but with Soundwave there was never a problem. After Tygar Pax I could sneak over to whatever base he was in and forget that I lost my voice. Like even now, I wasn’t even using my mental or physical voice, but Soundwave was following along easily, feeling touched and a tad bit flustered.

 _I will not avenge Megatron_ , he finally answered, looking down to the ground for a moment before stealing himself and meeting my gaze. _I will mourn him, but he was only my leader. Not my creator or caretaker. He stopped being that a long time ago._

I nodded in acceptance and agreement. _I miss the mech he used to be_ , I admitted in the privacy of our mental connection. _I miss the mech that used to put us on his shoulders and spin around and the mech that played tag with us_. I smiled sadly and this time I didn’t curse myself for the tears that burned my eyes. I had failed Megatron. I couldn’t save him and now he was gone and this plane of existence was that much weaker for losing him. Maybe I could’ve helped him return to the mech he used to be. I didn’t know. All I know is that I felt guilty for my hand in his death. _Do you remember when I skinned my knee and I was bleeding and he picked me up and carried me all the way back home?_

Soundwave nodded and I felt his sadness and grief. Old grief. This mech had been gone for a long time now. _I was sitting on his shoulders and we were playing a game. I can’t remember which game…_

 _Spot my target_ , I supplied, laughing and reaching up to wipe a tear away. _He always cheated and we had to yell at him to admit we were right about his target._

An honest smile spread across my friend’s face. _And we wrestled him to the ground and he let us pin him down. You weren’t crying anymore._

I nodded, scrubbing my eyes. _Yeah, yeah. Primus I miss him._ We sat in silence for quite some time, just passing memories back and forth of our adventures with the mech who played with us so freely and taught us how to shoot and how to use the terrain to our advantage. All those lessons twisted cleverly into fun and games. He would’ve been a great parent. He would’ve been a great many things if I’d simply been able to save him.

 _You aren’t the only one who failed him_ , Soundwave cut in quietly, his golden eyes heavy with guilt. _He was my responsibility as well and yet we let him slip_. I bit my lip and bowed my head. _There aren’t many who remember him as he was. We would be doing him an honor to remember him as he was and mourn the mech he turned into_.

 _I can do that. I can do that_. I sniffled and took a moment to compose myself before straightening up and squaring my shoulders. _I’m going to need your help. I know that at some point we will leave this planet and return to Cybertron and we will have to rebuild our world_.

 _Our world?_ Soundwave repeated sadly and I felt the slightly cynical edge his spark took on. _Our world has been nothing but war, Bumblebee. Our world? Our world just ended_.

I sucked in a breath, feeling that blow in my spark and Optimus was immediately there. _Bee? Bee, what’s wrong?_

It took me a long moment to block the emotions from the bond and switch from mental thoughts to mental-emotional thoughts. _It’s…It’s nothing, Op. Just thinking. I’ll tell you later?_ I offered the last part in question, hoping he would accept it. I could literally feel him weighing his options, tipping from one end to the other before acquiescing. His spark fumbled in a hug and I returned it before refocusing back on Soundwave, who was watching me with sad, lonely eyes and I wanted nothing more than to go into his cell and hug the pit out of him.

 _You can’t_ , Soundwave murmured, catching my urge. _You’ll set off the alarms_.

I grumbled before purposely digging through my memories and calling up all my memories of being hugged. Not the specific person or event, but just the feeling of being wrapped up in warmth and safety and knowing everything was right in the universe in that moment. I passed them all to Soundwave before wrapping my spark around his, careful to keep from intertwining too much or I would hurt the both of us.

Soundwave huffed and one corner of his lips quirked before settling back into an emotionless mask, but I felt his spark warm and loosen up a bit. _Stubborn. I believe that is the word I will use to describe you_.

 _You’ve tried before, remember?_ I teased, keeping up the spark hug even as I withdrew my memories. _It’s the closest you’ve ever come, but not quite there yet_.

_Sometimes I wonder if you know the word that describes yourself._

_Not the word. I know the emotion, but there is no way to put it into words_. Soundwave mock-pouted, thwarted yet again, before we both returned to the topic at hand and I pursed my lips. _It’s the truth_ , I agreed after a moment. _But it isn’t a world I want to continue living it. I want to help build a world where younglings can run around safe again without the worry of being killed or taken as a hostage_.

Soundwave thought for a moment. _I want a world where all are accepted. Where there is no Autobot or Decepticon. No wealthy or poor. I want an equal world_.

_I want a world where I don’t have to worry and wonder if my family will be coming back to me _, I added and Soundwave nodded immediately, meeting my eyes with his trademark intensity that set other people’s nerves on edge.__

_I want a home_.

_Will you help me make one?_

_You never had to ask. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that my cohort…_ He paused before correcting himself, placing a hand on his spark. _To ensure that my sparklings and younglings will have a home_.

 _Then you’re going to need to cooperate with everything Optimus tells you to do_ , I instructed him, my plan coming to mind and Soundwave already had his mental fingers in it. _You were the Third in Command of the Decepticon army. With the war over—_

 _There will be war crimes to assign and figure heads to punish_ , Soundwave finished, nodding and looking at me with an impatient look. _I am aware_.

 _Then know that I’m going to do my damndest to keep you and possibly Starscream from suffering under that heat_.

Soundwave blinked, looking shocked before narrowing his eyes. _Starscream?_ I let him think, his thoughts brushing against mine so quickly I might as well have been trying to watch the wind. _How do you plan on winning him over?_

 _By giving him the power he so desperately wants_ , I answered immediately and Soundwave mentally prodded at me to continue. _Starscream was raised as the chosen child of Skyspark. He was picked out of everyone by the City-Leader of Vos. He was raised in power and privilege and attention. He was right by Skyspark’s side for leading Vos through the stages right up until the war. He practically served as his Second in Command until Skyspark broke off from Megatron and at that point he gained control over all the Seekers and refugees of Vos. We can’t control Starscream by taking away and limiting his power. It’s too integral to his character at this point. If I want him to be loyal to me and me alone I need to give him what he wants and prove I will always have his back. Show him that I can give him everything he ever wanted where anyone else would shove him into cryo and forget about him._

Soundwave rocked back, gaze distant as he thought over my explanation. _It is risky_ , he eventually murmured. _Very risky. But…But you may be right. This soon after the war with his notoriety he will be lucky to escape execution or life time cryo. If you were the savior you could earn his respect and gratitude at the very least. And if you offer him a position of power and make it stick you could give him a reason stay with you. This could work for short-term, but what about long-term?_

I shrugged. _I will have to convince him that staying as my Second in Command is best for him in that time. I have some time to work with._

Soundwave nodded. _And just how will you get me and Starscream to avoid execution?_

Shockwave’s image appeared in my mind and my friend’s expression immediately shuddered. _Shockwave isn’t going to surrender. I guarantee you he will not._ My hands tightened on my knees, clenching into fists. _He was using the war and Megatron to further his own agenda: an agenda that isn’t finished. He will do whatever it takes to complete it and he can’t do that if he surrenders or is captured. If you and Starscream give up everything you know about the mech, his labs, his experiments, his hobbies, his everything and help us hunt him down we can put him in the spotlight for the public to hate and blame and put you two in the light as fallen mechs on the road to redemption. If we can work the public’s view of you two, we’ll be home free._

 _Risky_ , he pointed out again but nodded. _I do not see another way out of this other than accepting our punishments_. He paused before looking at me curiously. _Just why are you focused on Starscream and I? I can understand me and our friendship, but Starscream?_

I smirked slightly. _There’s something you two have that I don’t and that’s influence over the former Decepticon troops and sympathizers_.

His golden eyes widened in realization and he leaned forward. It didn’t escape my notice that he was becoming more visual and free with his reactions and I made sure to hide that observation as quickly as possible. _You plan on making Vos the home of the Decepticons_.

I nodded, relaxing my hands once more. _It is not just you and Starscream who will fall under the bad light. Anyone with red eyes or Decepticon affiliation will fall under the ire of the new government and as fair as Optimus may try to be he is subject to the will of the people. He is Prime after all. So I plan on making myself the beacon for them. To all who cannot find a home I will be their home_.

 _You will fall out of favor with the people_ , he points out and I smiled.

 _Not if I change that image. I will be leading efforts, reconstruction, aid, repenting, I don’t care what as long as the public sees it. With enough time, I can change their opinion and it will need to be changed, because, let’s face it, the former Decepticons and affiliates take up a substantial portion of Cybertron’s remaining population_.

Soundwave frowned and thought furiously, obviously brainstorming examples of such events. _That will be quite the task especially after a war as long as this one. How will you manage Vos at the same time?_

 _That is where you and Starscream come in_ , I answered easily. _I will be focusing primarily on reaching out to the public and the rest of Cybertron, but I will need a planner to organize rebuilding, social outreach programs to help those less fortunate, someone who is organized and loves to work behind the scenes. Someone I can trust explicitly_. I nodded knowingly at him and Soundwave fought a smile, liking the idea. _Starscream will be my domestic affairs officer, basically. Where I focus on Cybertron he will focus on Vos. He will handle the laws, the city courts, and make the decisions for the city_.

 _That is a lot of power to hand to him_.

 _A little at a time of course. We have to build those courts and homes and laws first before they can be managed_.

We were silent for a long time, just absently watching each other as we chewed on my plan, turning it this way and that and thinking it over, making suggestions and improving it where we could. After quite some time Soundwave finally took a deep breath and nodded. _I will help you. I will be your Third in Command_.

My smile was large and bright and my hands shook with the need to hug this mech. With him at my side we could do anything. _Not my Third in Command_ , I corrected excitedly. _I will not be a City-Leader. I’ve hated the idea for a long time and with good reason. City-Leaders are what started this war in the first place. It will be like here on Earth: the three branches of government. I will cover foreign policy and integrate Vos into the rest of Cybertron, you will make sure Vos can stand and be the proud city it always has been, and Starscream will ensure that Vos has the will and heart and moral to be the Crown Jewel of Cybertron once more. All three of us will be equals, sharing the burden and the responsibility_.

He smiled. Soundwave actually smiled, showing teeth and happiness in his eyes and spark. _You really will change Cybertron._

I couldn’t stop myself from crawling forward if I tried and I reached through the bars. _We will change Cybertron. For the better_. He met me halfway, sliding his arms through the bars to wrap around my neck while I wrapped mine around his chest. We held each other tightly, pressing our foreheads together, blue eyes meeting gold and I grinned as that memory came up once more.

Soundwave apparently remembered it as well, smiling. _Promise?_ He asked in a teasing tone.

 _Promise_.

He chuckled quietly and I took the moment to bask in his hug, squeezing tighter for a moment before pulling back. I rolled onto my feet, smile wide and happy. _It’s going to take time and a lot of effort, but we’ll pull this off. I’ll be in touch_.

 _Of course_.

We withdrew from spark and mind and I turned to walk as calmly to the exit as I could.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the road, guys. This is my goodbye chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write it. I suddenly hated how I wrote the original epilogue and deleted it and now I’ve been struggling this last week trying to write this. I’m still not happy with it and I can almost promise I’ll come back and change it, but it’ll do for now.

I silently padded down the dark hall, eyes picking up details despite the lack of light. In the distance I could hear a little activity in the distance, voices shouting and engines starting, but otherwise the building was still and quiet.

Tomorrow was the official move out day. Two whole days after the battle and now the city was ready to come back in and start their world again. This school would soon be filled with teenagers and the streets filled with cars, and destruction filled with construction crews. It was time to rebuild and move on.

I wasn’t entirely sure how I felt about that because it felt like I was no longer a part of that routine and world. I hadn’t really felt it after the press conference because we were working on a schedule and preparing for battle, but now there wasn’t anything to do. The whole world knew I was an alien and now knew what I was capable of thanks to that one Fox News reporter. She’d gotten more footage than I’d thought she had and having the Twins stare at me in shock while stuttering out that I’d kissed Megatron wasn’t fun at all.

I sighed softly and climbed the small flight of stairs, heading for the Autobot room.

It also wasn’t fun to learn that we no longer had a home. We’d gotten a call from our neighbor of all people, who had come back early for whatever reason, nervously explaining that our house was nothing but rubble now. Yeah. It had been strangely sad to go out there and look for anything salvageable. There was nothing. Optimus had been quiet and distant since the news.

A sad disquiet had fallen over all the Autobots despite the fact that we’d just won a battle and came out whole with the odds stacked against us. It made me wonder if I wasn’t the only empath in the group with how in tune they were with each other.

Given the late hour, I didn’t feel bad about stealthily extending my spark out to them, connecting just quiet feelers to the outer shell of energy in their sparks, and starting up a stream of peace and welcome. Neither my family, used to and accommodated to my small intrusions, nor the secondary team, unused to and sensitive to my approaches, detected my efforts and I fought with myself to keep the connections quiet, small, and unobtrusive.

I opened the door to the room and took in the mass of mechs and femmes. Optimus was sitting in his bed, having a quiet conversation with Ironhide, who was sprawled out on his back on the cot next to him. Across from them was Elita-One, asleep. Thank Primus, she was set on hounding me about Megatron and that kiss before I’d made myself scarce earlier. Her insect-wings were molted, revealing the standard Autobot dress: black long-sleeve shirt and padded pants. Her boots were set aside and on her shirt was the emblem for the femme corps of the Autobot army. Chromia was laying on her front on her cot, cleaning her blades and guns, dressed in a similar fashion.

Next to Chromia was Jazz and Prowl, wrapped around each other. They were awake, but I couldn’t hear if they were talking or not. Either way the pair of them were slowly gaining a soft, peaceful happiness and drifting off to sleep. Neither looked up at my entry. Across from them and next to Ironhide was Ratchet and Wheeljack, looking the most awake out of anyone, whispering quietly to each other and gesturing to papers strewn across the cot and their legs. The pair had been best friends before we’d left Cybertron and it was nice to see that time hadn’t changed that.

To their left was an empty cot, but the one after had both Drift and Crosshairs occupying it, so I assumed the empty on belonged to one of them. Drift was blissed out and sprawled out over Crosshair’s chest. The former Decepticon somehow managed to make his sprawl still look intentional and graceful even though I would bet money Crosshairs had just yanked the mech into his lap and later they’d laid down. Drift had molted his wings at some point and was dressed in the old traditional clothing of martial arts masters: flowing light white and blue pants and an equally airy tank top. Easy for quick movement and for hiding weapons.

His black hair was out of its ponytail and Crosshairs was currently making it his mission to finger-comb the entire mass of hair and looking content to do so. Drift’s zoned out pleasant haze told me how much he enjoyed it. I also thought it was curious that Crosshairs had taken his green duster off and used it like a blanket over them. Just to double check I scanned the area between their sparks and didn’t find a bond. But I could feel the similar spark frequencies. Spark mates. Maybe I could play matchmaker. They looked so cute and good for each other that my fingers fairly twitched with the need to do something.

Mirage’s yellow eyes were glowing in the dark, meeting mine as his metal wings glinted faintly, which I knew was intentional on his part. I don’t know what he was doing or using to occupy himself, but he was sitting cross-legged on his cot, across the way from the empty cot. Behind him, partially obscured, was the passed out form of Bluestreak, curled into a small ball. He didn’t seem to be having his usual nightmares and I wondered if he still had them at all. Watching his sweeping wings, twitching and waving faintly, I added a bit more calm and peace to my connection with his spark.

Beside Drift and Crosshairs, using two cots pushed together, was the Twins and Roddy. I felt a smile curl on my lips when I saw Hot Rod cuddled and held quite securely between the crimson and gold twins. The trio looked up at my entrance and made various signals that they were happy to see me. Roddy smirked at me before relaxing back into his spot between the twins. I had to resist the urge to go over and demand what had happened between them, but I took a small comfort in the fact that they were at least moving in a good direction.

Snoring irregularly on the far side of them was Grimlock. He happened to be sleeping peacefully, emanating faint glee and excitement. Probably dreaming about a fight or battle.

I took a moment to just look over the room, taking in my family and friends. I could feel it in that moment the fact that we all survived finally sink in. My hands trembled faintly and I fought to take a calm breath.

 _Alex?_ Optimus called, feeling the shift in my emotions and I turned my eyes to him.

I smiled shakily and over to him and Ironhide. Before I laid down with my mate, I leaned down and wrapped my arms around Gabe’s neck, hugging him. The man wasn’t even surprised and easily wrapped me up in his hug, rubbing my back with one hand. “Hey, brat,” he greeted lowly.

I smiled into his shoulder. “Hey, Gabe. I’m glad you’re here.”

His hug tightened. “I’m glad you’re here too, Bee. Love you.”

I felt tears prick my eyes and my smile grow. “Love you too,” I whispered, feeling my spark fill up with the love I felt for this mech.

He pulled back after a moment and nodded his head behind him. “Seb wants a hug.”

I huffed quietly in a laugh before nodding. Brushing my hand against Optimus’, I moved around Ironhide’s cot and smiled at Ratchet’s expectant look. He cracked a smile when I leaned down and hugged him as well, purring softly when he nuzzled my hair. He didn’t say anything. He never was one for words. He’d rather show his emotions and intentions through actions however roundabout they may be. But his spark was always open and honest. His green spark was spinning with love and relief for me and for others and I soaked in his aura before pulling back and holding an arm out for Wheeljack.

The engineer grinned before scooting over, ignoring the crumpling papers, to join the hug. I couldn’t help but breath in his scent, smoky, metallic, and oily. Despite his tendency for explosions…Actually, because of his tendency for explosions he’d always been a safe place for me when I was younger. No Decepticon or bullying Autobot messed with Wheeljack. Outside my family, Wheeljack was one of the first places I ever went. He was always understanding and safe. I hadn’t realized how much I’d missed him until that moment.

Seb patted my head after a moment, signaling the end of the hug and I pulled back with a bright smile, honestly feeling this light and bubbly, before moving over to Chromia. She made a show of rolling her eyes and grumbling as she rolled off her stomach, but her hug was warm and tight. She felt so small and slight in my arms, but her presence of power and strength, so like Ironhide, always made her seem larger than life. Her, Elita-One, Arcee, and Moonracer often youngling-napped me when I was young to ensure I wasn’t being raised into a “mech muscle-head”, which basically just constituted luncheons and prim gossip meetings. It was strange at the time, but I liked being able to cuddle up with them and listen to the stories and pass on the stories I’d heard.

Once I released her and squeezed Elita’s hand, I moved around Chromia to Jazz and Prowl. Jazz surprised me by suddenly sitting up, wrapping his arms around my waist, and dragging me down on top of him and Prowl. I bit my lip to keep quiet as Prowl and Jazz chuckled quietly and squeezed me between them. Jazz was obnoxiously peppering kisses over my hair and face. “Donc, la chance de vous avoir, peu Bee.” (So lucky to have you, little Bee.)

Prowl nodded and rested his cheek on my head. “Nous sommes si fiers de toi, petit frère.” (We’re so proud of you, little brother.) I blushed red with the praise and hugged them tighter before wiggling out of their cot. Jazz snickered one last time before rolling into Prowl’s chest and Prowl’s arm fell around him, effectively closing out the rest of the world.

Crosshairs snorted when I glanced in his direction while moving towards Mirage and I grinned at him. “ **You can still lead whenever you get it past them** ,” I murmured and the green mech chuckled quietly.

“You’ve got my respect, Bumblebee. Anyone who can play games with the old dinosaur over there is fine in my books. Not even I’m that crazy.” He nodded his head at the snoring Grimlock and I shook my head. Grimlock was a big teddy bear. Just like Ironhide. Not someone to be scared of as long as you weren’t the enemy or hurting those he cared for.

Mirage smiled that small telling smile as he lifted his hand and I grasped his forearm, leaning down to press my forehead to his while pressing my other hand to his chest. He did the same to me, returning the old noble’s familial greeting he’d taught me long ago. “ **Another mission done** ,” I murmured, leaning back.

“ **We all survived** ,” Mirage replied as we released each other. “ **I consider that a very good thing.** ”

I nodded and smiled, already stepping back. “ **Of course.** ” I cast my eyes over to Bluestreak once more, checking to make sure he was still dreaming peacefully, before moving over to the foot of the trio’s cot. I pinched the socks of Sunny and Hot Rod, using that grip to wiggle their feet and smile impishly at them. “You guys made it.”

Sunstreaker snorted. “Of course we did.”

Sid smiled. “Never a doubt.”

Roddy just smirked again and pointedly nuzzled Sunny’s chest and I felt my smile grow. I was getting those details soon.

Grimlock snored and twitched, completely undisturbed. For being an incredible warrior and an army all on his own—let alone when he was with his brothers—he always slept like a rock.

I let go of the socks after lifting their legs and dropping them, thoroughly twisting their socks around uncomfortably—I’m evil—before moving back across the room to my patient mate. He smiled as I slipped in along his body, shifting and moving until we were both comfortable. “Better now?” he asked and I nodded into his chest, passing along my feelings of relief and happiness. I tipped my head back and smiled when I met his eyes.

He was tired. I could see it and feel it, but he was satisfied. A job well done basically. And yet, if he was that emotionally simple he wouldn’t be Optimus Prime. Sadness, relief, stress, pride, nostalgia, joy, irritation. My mate was a swirling mass of emotions, his mind and spark buzzing almost loud enough for me to physically hear. Even as I felt his spark, watching as his eyes slowly relaxed and melted, love began to grow and push out the other emotions. Just at the sight and feel of me.

Primus, I loved this mech.

“I love you,” I murmured as I stretched up and pressed my lips chastely to his.

Eric hummed into the kiss before moving to press soft kisses to my cheeks, nose, and eyes before coming back to hover over my lips. A smile curled his lips, easing years off of his face. “I love you too.”

The next kiss was understandably not as chaste as the last one, but it certainly wasn’t filled with lust. It was more like…coming home. Like we finally dared to relax after everything and found each other. It was a welcome and a coming home all in one kiss.

It didn’t matter if our home was gone or that we were known to the entire world for better or for worse. It didn’t matter if half of our numbers couldn’t speak English or know the planetary customs. All that mattered was that we were here and honestly?

There wasn’t anything in the universe that was going to be able to beat us. Not when we were together. Not when we were protecting each other.

 

(OoO)

 

The hall was dim with the poor lights lining the floor doing almost nothing to fend off the blinding darkness. There were no windows. No exits. No corners to hide in. All there was in this hall were mental panels, stained with flecks of a dark substance that no one would be able to mistake. The smell was burning. Cold, painfully clean with chemicals, and metallic. Breathing through your mouth did little to alleviate the discomfort because your mouth would dry out from the lack of moisture in the air. In the distance, you could hear sounds. You didn’t even have to stop and strain to hear them. They were always there. The screams. The sobs. The silence of the despaired.

No one could forget where they were once they entered this facility.

Footsteps sounded in the distance, announcing the presence of the only mech comfortable in this Primus-forsaken place.

Shockwave strode down the corridor, purpose and pride in his every move. The former Decepticon made his way down to the lone door at the end of the hall.

The door, once black in color, was stained red with blood and rust, losing its once lustrous color to time. As the scientist approached, the portal began to move, shifting, folding in on itself in order to make space for the mech. To reveal the shadowed domain beyond.

Shockwave strode into the room with no hesitation. He’d been to this room so often in the past that he didn’t need his eyes to navigate it.

Moving into the mostly empty room, he came to a stop in the exact center. The door closed behind him, plunging the room into complete darkness. Pausing for a moment, the proud and powerful mech lowered himself to his knee and leaned forward to touch his forehead to the ground, prostrating himself into a kowtow.

“My Lord On High,” he called into the silence of the room, the door keeping everything out. “Your time is nigh.”

An orange light began to glow on the far wall, revealing the symbol etched in the wall of a nearly complete circle with skeletal wings inside of it. It pulsed brighter, casting light and shadows upon the mech and room. Casting light and shadow onto the lumps of metal in the room. Onto the lines drawn on the floor.

Shockwave nodded against the ground. “Yes, My Lord. Your Wardens and Jail Keepers are returning even now. It will not be long before they have returned to Cybertron.”

The orange light changed in hue, darkening to almost red.

“My apologies, Great Lord, but to ensure and guarantee your return I needed time to set a trap not even Primu—”

Shockwave went silent when the symbol lit up in glaring light, illuminating the room in all its stark horror and death. Dead bodies lay tossed aside, forgotten, rotting with their chests torn open in a gaping maw that would never be filled again. And what they were tossed away from, what they were sacrificed to create and maintain, was a complicated spirally design underlying a nearly complete circle. All it was missing was the top that was pointed in the direction of the glowing symbol. In in the unfinished circle on the ground, were the skeletal wings. Each wing had three fingers and at the end of the three fingers were thick circles, burned and painted.

Shockwave shivered from where he lay in the center of the drawing. “Please forgive me, My Lord. I would never insult you by mentioning such a name in your presence.” The symbol glowed brighter for a moment before returning to its previous brightness, more red than orange now. “I only ask for a bit more time. The trap is set, the spies in place, and the weak under my command. All that is left to do is wait for them to spring it. And then your imprisonment will finally be over.”

The red changed hue, turning into a glowing and humming orange.

Shockwave nodded. “Understood, My Lord. There will be no failure. You will finally be set free and free Cybertron from the lies of your brother and his chosen six.”

The room flashed in red before disappearing into blinding, revealing, darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of Protecting the Flame. It’s been a hell of a ride, you guys. I’m serious. I had this story finished (*cough* mostly finished don’t buy my bullshit I refused to write the ending to this story when I started posting *cough*), but I did a shit ton of revisions based on your guys suggestions. So many things that happened in this story weren’t in my original. In my original, Bumblebee didn’t lose his voice while he was captured, there wasn’t a little scene between the twins and Roddy, there wasn’t a freak out fight between Prowl and Bee, the Q&A chapter was so much shorter, there wasn’t a road trip and bonding between all the younger boys, Soundwave didn’t get more than a curtain call, and there most certainly wasn’t this epilogue (God I hated my original epilogue. Thank you, Silverheart for giving me the hug that inspired this fluffy huggy ending). And so many smaller details like holy shit this isn’t my story anymore.
> 
> You guys who commented and reviewed and left kudos and likes and favorites played a HUGE part in writing this story that I can’t in right mind call this mine alone. Congrats, guys. You helped make what is probably the largest collaborative fic out there. Slow clap it out. I really couldn’t have made Protecting the Flame half as good without all your contributions and help. It means so fucking much to me I can’t put it into words. So thank you. Everyone, thank you so much.
> 
> Onto more serious stuff, I can say that the sequel to this, Fueling the Flame, will be a long time in the coming. And I mean a LONG TIME in the coming. Fueling the Flame is still only a couple ideas floating around in my head. I haven’t even started writing it and I can’t promise that I ever will. I’m sorry, but my muse and my attention wanders. Nothing I can really do about it. I will try though. This whole universe is my baby. My first ever finished fics and they’re both decent length that have made me laugh, cry, cackle, and die as I wrote it and grin like an idiot as I read and saw the reactions you guys gave. I’m not leaving this behind. Not forever. But, if people out there want to try their hand in this universe, dabble a little bit with their own ideas, you guys are more than welcome. It’s how I started Chasing the Flame after all. All I ask is that you give credit where it’s due.  
> Just like with Protecting the Flame, I will post another chapter announcing Fueling the Flame and Fueling the Flame will be complete before I start posting it (for real complete this time. Promise.).
> 
> And I will be writing oneshots and little drabbles. It’ll keep my mind at least somewhat in the universe, so please drop requests or possible ideas either in a comment or PM (I’m on A03 and FFN). I keep a running list of possible oneshots, both my own ideas and suggestions you guys have made.
> 
> Again, guys, thank you so much for taking the time to show me your support. I don’t think you’ll ever understand how much you guys made my day whenever I saw a new review or comment or another kudos/like/follow/fav. It always—ALWAYS—made my day to check my email and see what you guys were up to. I can’t tell you how often I was brought to tears by the time and words you all put into supporting me and my writing.
> 
> I love you all so much. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Protecting the Flame. This has been my dream, nightmare, love, and hatred for the past year. Well over the length of Chasing the Flame, this is certainly something I kept going and I’m sorry for the long wait. But here we are! Please let me know what you think. Yell at me, rage, love it, or just go meh, I’d like to hear it.


End file.
